Legendary PKMN: Arc Two- Zero
by Cataclyptic
Summary: The second arc! Now the gang is up against enemies galore as they try to do everything from taking over the world to closing down an apartment! Tensions rise, authors quit, and a whole lot of chaos in the second arc of Legendary PKMN!
1. A Brigade of Pain

**Short Introduction:**

This is the Legendary PKMN series, created by me, now on . The original stories are still on deviantart, as well as artwork and my other drawings. However from now on, each time I submit a new chapter of lPKMN, it shall be submitted here as well!

For now, I will upload all the chapters I've posted thus far to Fanfiction, with about three chapters per day until I hit the current ones.

That said and done, enjoy the story!

A/N: for this chapter, I borrowed characters from my friend Musetry on dA because I promised him that I would put two of his characters into this series for one chapter.

* * *

><p>"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come, Arceus." Began Giratina. He was, of course, in the Distortion World- the earth on the reverse plane of ours. The place where souls came after they had died, to be reincarnated to keep the cycle coming. He was turned around, giant and imposing, though gentle in nature. Like always, to make his travelling easier he had converted himself to Origin Forme. His black tentacles flickered slightly, subconsciously giving orders to the otherwise lifeless souls hovering above his head. He turned around and saw Arceus, the god of all Pokémon.<p>

"...Uh..." Giratina said. "Arceus… why are you wearing…?"

Arceus looked normal, except she was wearing a white wedding dress, complete with a levitating bouquet and a veil over her head. She flipped the veil up nervously.

"UH…" She thought that Giratina had come to his senses and decided to propose to her. She was apparently wrong.

So much for being omniscient.

"That doesn't matter right now." Said Arceus calmly, as Giratina sweatdropped in confusion.

"Were you like… entertaining Trueman or something?" Giratina questioned.

"Uh… no…" Arceus said nervously. Changing the subject she said "He's fine by the way."

"It wasn't a problem?"

"Nah. Just a minor fluctuation within the seal is all. It was repaired rather quickly, and without either of us being seen doing it."

"The village?"

"They still have no clue as to what he is. And I'd very much like to keep it that way, for his sake and mine."

"How did a human like him get his powers anyway?" Giratina asked, he too fearful of what might happen.

"Who knows." Arceus said curtly. "Whatever the case, he needs to be kept a secret. I shouldn't bother telling you what might happen if otherwise…"

Giratina needed no telling. He had a pretty good idea as to what might happen.

"Now then, you were telling me why you called me here?" she asked him. Giratina blinked, and then remembered.

"Yeah. It's about… well it's… just look." He said. She walked while he floated, and in no time they reached a place familiar to Arceus in the Distortion World. It was a space with flat land, surrounded by trees that moved whenever you got near them. On the ground was a massive seal- approximately five times Giratina's own size in length. In the center it jutted out of the ground, the lines and symbols morphing upwards into a pure white sphere, surrounded by rotating blue symbols to protect it.

"This…" Arceus said simply. Suddenly, the soul within the seal blinked red and black. The god of all Pokémon narrowed her eyes.

"It's never done that before…" She mused.

"As you know already… this seal contains the soul of Asmodeus." Giratina said to her. Arceus nodded, continuing to watch the soul blink different colors, slowly. "We of course, cannot destroy the seal because this is even beyond our knowledge…" Giratina added, bringing Arceus up to speed as to what he had gathered.

"It's been weakening." Arceus blinked, then looked at Giratina wide eyed.

"What?"

"Yeah… some time ago, the seal suddenly let out a red beacon. When I investigated, I found that it was weakened somehow."

"Why…" Arceus wanted to know.

"I have no idea how it happened. All I know is that Asmodeus's seal is deteriorating. I estimate in about three years I'll be able to break it open."

"I see…" Arceus processed the information. "Perhaps then we can discover why Asmodeus sealed himself."

"I know. It makes no sense." Giratina said, narrowing his eyes. "Why on earth would he seal his own soul and prevent me from reincarnating him to his next life?"

"Maybe he wanted immortality." Arceus spoke up. "He did speak to me once of a way to live forever without the Immortality Gene."

"Using this?" Giratina was skeptical. "When souls get transferred in my realm, they lose everything other than their substance." Giratina explained to Arceus again. "They can't think. They can't move. They have no will until I send them into a newborn baby. The only thing they can do in this state is not be destroyed due to their infinite energy."

"Perplexing, isn't it?" Arceus said. She walked up into the seal. Just as she touched the red line, an angry red barrier repulsed her away from the massive seal. Arceus healed the small bruise and mused.

"Why did you do it, Asmodeus…?" she asked herself. "Why would you prevent yourself from being reincarnated…?"

"I have a theory." Giratina interrupted Arceus's train of thought. "I think he's waiting for revival."

"How? You said it yourself; souls cannot act or think without a host."

"Someone else."

This got Arceus's attention.

"We hardly know anything about this guy after all. He could be waiting until someone revives him again."

"Why would someone free him?" Arceus questioned.

"Asmodeus was cunning. He did after all, make this. The most powerful A- class seal in existence." Giratina continued. "And after all, Absolix was recently freed because he tricked Thief Weavile. Asmodeus may be doing the same thing."

"…perhaps." Arceus admitted.

"Well, either way we'll find out in three years time."

"…Very well... I'm going back to the Hall, thank you for your input.

Inform me of any new information on Asmodeus's seal, Giratina."

* * *

><p><strong>-Legendary PKMN Arc Two: "Zero"-<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: A Brigade of Pain<p>

* * *

><p>It had been five days since the fight with Supreme Queen Helix and the Four stars. Abridged version- Deoxy's mom (Helix) came to earth with the Four Stars (Adenine, Thymine, Cytosine and General Guanine) in order to retrieve her daughter (Deoxys) however she also came to destroy God (Arceus) and along the way fought all of them (Darkrai, Cresselia and the rest) making stupid references and jokes (CHUCK NORRIS) and in the end she left and declared Deoxys not to be her daughter.<p>

Helix presumably went back to Ribos, since nothing had been heard of her since. Arceus restored Destiny City back to its original state with her godlike powers. Life had returned to normal.

Well you know. As normal as it gets in this crappy story.

Anyway, we're going to skip the part where Cresselia's gloats about random things…

Cresselia: "HEY!"

-and we are going straight to the plot!

* * *

><p><strong>THE PLOT<strong>

A bus stopped on the outskirts of the city. It had come all the way from Titan City, to the west of Destiny City. The blue bus let out a mechanical hiss, and the doors opened. Out of it stepped only two Pokemon- a male Sneasel and a female Froslass.

"This is the place…?" Asked the Froslass in a quiet voice.

"Yes… Destiny City…" Sneasel hissed in an angry voice. "He'll be here… somewhere…

…and he is going to PAY."

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! NOT MINOR CHARACTERS FROM ANOTHER STORY!<strong>

"What?" Darkrai was confused.

"What do you mean what?" Arceus, his mother asked. Darkrai blinked.

"The narrator… the narrator said… something about… oh never mind." Darkrai shrugged it off.

"What a minute… WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" His mom, the god of all Pokémon demanded angrily. "School starts in ten seconds! How do you expect to get there young man!" She scolded.

Darkrai calmly summoned a Dark Void the size of himself. He leapt into it, and teleported right down to first period.

Arceus blinked.

"…oh…" was all she had to say. Palkia suddenly flew down from the previous floor, with papers in his hand.

"The reports." He said. Arceus turned her head around.

"How do things look?"

"Not good. As you expected." Palkia grimaced. His purple and white hand flipped to one particular sheet. "Crime rate has seen an unheard of increase of forty percent. About 27 new gangs have formed, according to sources." Palkia continued.

"Anything else?" Arceus asked. Palkia bit his lip.

"There is one thing…" He began. "There's a group I've kept my eye on… they call themselves 'Disorder 13'." Said Palkia.

"What about them?"

"They've defeated 45 new teams. In addition, they've caused more than half the total terrorist attacks last Tuesday."

"…keep an eye on them then." Arceus was well aware of the situation she was in now, since Absolix had spoken. New groups and gangs were forming every single day, making Pokémon and humans alike fearful. This one was probably just like the others, to be defeated in a matter of weeks by the police or another gang.

But still… to defeat forty five others…

"Mom…" Palkia wanted to say something.

"The world will not fall into anarchy." Arceus answered his question. "I'm still the God of this world. I'm doing everything within my power to combat these new threats. And yes, Absolix too…"

"Where do you think he is?"

"In another dimension no doubt. But you know how that works- finding irrational dimension coordinates takes months. Years in the case of him. And breaking into it would be even harder…"

"Yeah…"

"Giratina's working on it. He'll turn those years back into months." Arceus assured her son. She smiled, and told him that everything would work out in the end.

* * *

><p>"Crime rates have been up forty percent…" The Froslass said, surprised. "Geeze… what is this world coming to Sneasel…?"<p>

"Who cares." Was his blunt reply. "I just want to exact my revenge…"

"…wouldn't that contribute to the increasing crime rate…?" Froslass said logically.

"Who cares. Now help me find Tajiri High…"

* * *

><p>"My Malispite Doom Sense are tingling." Malispite randomly said to everyone. "I have a horrible feeling that the author ran out of ideas, and is now using someone else's idea and is trying to make sure no one will notice…"<p>

"Oh really?" Mercifond said, unsurprised. "Well that's okay. Maybe this one will be better than that movie he made last chapter."

"True." Malispite agreed, remembering the fight with the aliens. "They were tough though you have to give them credit. Our side almost lost…"

"Malispite… we DID lose. Helix would have killed us all if Arceus hadn't have shown up."

"…oh yeah…"

Gardevoir walked up to them, smiling and cheerful as ever. Gallade was or course, right by her side chatting away and declaring his love for her and his hatred for Darkrai many many times.

"What's new?"

"Oh you know. The author ran out of ideas again. According to Malispite's Doom Sense anyway."

"Oh?" Gardevoir paused. "How accurate is your Doom Sense, Malispite?"

"One hundred percent baby!" Malispite gave her a wide toothy grin. Gardevoir chuckled a bit.

"I'VE DONE IT!" A voice yelled loudly. All four turned, and saw Gliscor leap out of a trash can, doing a backflip in the process. He proudly held up a tube like device, very large and hollow with some blades attached to the bottom. A plug wire came out of it.

"I've invented a device that will make me become a millionaire!" He explained.

"Really? What is it?" Questioned Malispite.

"Wtach and learn!" Gliscor said. He placed an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, and a Custap Berry into the device. He then closed the gray lid, and turned it on. The blades activated, blending the three berries together into a delicious juicy pulp. When it was all liquid, he opened it, poured some into a cup and drank it.

"Like it!" He asked eagerly. All of them paused.

"Gliscor…" Gallade began. "That's a blender. It's already been invented.

"WHAT! Why do people keep stealing my ideas!" Gliscor shouted angrily. Suddenly, a funny feeling came over Gliscor.

"Huh…" He said. "…I just had the weirdest sense of Déjà-vu… anyway, where's Darkrai and Cresselia?"

"Well, since the narrator didn't let her gloat, she refused to be in this chapter." Mercifond explained. "Darkrai is… a bit more complicated…"

"…how so?" Gliscor was confused. Gardevoir and Gallade leaned in too, they strangely hadn't seen Darkrai all day.

"Well… Darkrai's a little down." Mercifond began. "From what I hear from Cresselia, he's angry with himself. Real angry."

"For what?" Gardevoir immediately asked.

"For almost getting us all killed when Helix attacked." Mercifond said simply. Gliscor shook his head in disbelief.

"He SAVED us!" The purple bat argued. "Darkrai beat General Guanine, and because of that gave us more time until his mom arrived!"

"That's not the way he sees it." Mercifond shook her head back. "The way he sees it, he failed to protect us. To him we were all saved by sheer luck- as Cresselia explained, he feels that he was unable to make sure all of us were safe. Especially Mewtwo…"

They all remembered what Mewtwo had done.

He had awoken from his coma just to save Deoxys. But Mewtwo was still physically and mentally injured from the fight with Absolix, so he actually used one of his serums to negate pain. He did it all to try and destroy the Supreme Queen of Ribos- Helix. Deoxys's own mother.

Mewtwo fought bravely. He used everything that he had, all the power he could muster. But it wasn't enough- Helix was simply too strong. One of the few class Five legends in existence- the Cardinal Direction of the West. Even using all his power, he only managed to put a dent in her armor.

According to Cresselia, Darkrai felt helpless that he wasn't able to do a thing to stop it. He felt helpless that his 'older brother' was so injured after the fight with Supreme Queen Helix. As a result, for the last four days Darkrai had been training nonstop with his karate instructor, Master Dunsparce. He still attended school, but in the ten minutes during passing period he warped himself over to Dunsparce and resumed training. He came home only to sleep.

"I actually saw him in second…" Mercifond said. "He looked like a wreck. "

"Can't really blame him…" Malispite uttered quietly. He felt Darkrai's emotions all too well- the feeling that you were unable to protect those you loved. Because of him, his own sister Mercifond had almost died…

"Malispite…" His sister began. "You should talk to him. You are one of his best friends after all."

"BEST FRIENDS! NO WAY!" He yelled angrily. Everyone sighed. "Besides. MEN don't talk about their feelings." He closed his eyes.

"Then how do you solve your problems!" Mercifond put her hands on her hips.

"We hit each other. Like men."

…

"…I'll talk to him then." Gardevoir volunteered after the silence.

"BUT GARDEVOIR!" Gallade protested, knowing full well that Darkrai would take advantage of her, tie her up, and do horrible things to her involving jello.

"I'll be fine Gallade." She smiled. "I've known Darkrai since childhood, I think I can make him feel better."

Gallade protested still, but then the bell for third period rang, so they all had to get to class anyway.

BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW…

* * *

><p><strong>TAJIRI HIGH- OUTSIDE<strong>

"I've found it…" A sinister voice said, his voice like claws scratching on a chalkboard, angry. "You will pay…!"

"Why are you being so dramatic…?" Froslass asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" Sneasel shrugged. "Anyway! Soon it will be time to get him Froslass! After school ends… we will ambush him and make Violet pay!"

BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW…

* * *

><p><strong>THE SECRET-<strong>

"DON'T SAY IT!" Agent Raptor yelled loudly. "Agent Blaze, they walking right into our trap…!" She eyed the Sneasel and Froslass, hiding behind a bush of Tajiri High.. "Soon, our plan will commence… and then…!"

"Why are you being so dramatic…?" Agent Blaze the Infernape asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" Agent raptor shrugged. "Anyway, soon it will be the time to get them Blaze! After school ends… we will ambush them and make them pay!"

BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW…

* * *

><p><strong>HALL OF ORIGIN<strong>

"I knew it…" A sinister voice said, his voice like claws scratching on a chalkboard, angry. "You will pay…!"

"Mom, why are you being so dramatic?" Dialga asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" Arceus shrugged. "Anyway, soon it will be time to get her Dialga! After school ends… we will ambush Kyogre and make her pay for stealing my Giratina sculpture!"

BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW…

* * *

><p><strong>CASCADE CITY<strong>

"I've got it…" A sinister voice said, his voice like claws scratching on a chalkboard, angry. "You will pay…!"

"Why are you being so dramatic?" A shadowed figure asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" Salamantra, also shadowed asked. "Anyway, soon it will be time to get him Brillareby-san! After school ends… we will ambush that electrician in order to get him to fix the power of Cascade City! Then we won't be in the shadows any longer!"

WHICH HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH-

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day went off. Finally, all the Pokémon went home from their day at high school. Gardevoir levitated her books back to her locker, and psychokinetically slammed it shut. She took in a deep breath, then decidedly walked to the direction of the dojo. She would have to find Darkrai and convince him not to be so hard on himself, since Malispite wasn't going to do it.<p>

Mercifond, Gliscor and Gallade waved her off, the former two holding back the latter from coming with her in order to protect her from Darkrai's 'evil wrath'. Soon, she had set off and the three exited out the front door.

"It's kinda lonely now…" Mercifond said, remembering how there used to be more of them in the group. Darkrai was training, Mewtwo was unconscious, Deoxys was with Mewtwo and Cresselia broke the fourth wall. They were the only three left since Gardevoir had gone to comfort her childhood friend.

"I agree." Gliscor nodded his bat like head. Down the white steps they went, entering the pavement.

"I MISS GARDEVOIR! I MUST GO TO HER!" Gallade screamed unhappily. But Gliscor and Mercifond restricted him, knowing that he would only make Darkrai's already saddening mood worse. Suddenly, Gliscor's deth sense went off.

"My deth senses are tingling…" Glioscor murmured.

"You mean like Malispite's doom sense?" Mercifond asked.

"No. My deth sense tingles whenever someone wants to kill someone else really badly. Do you two have the urge to kill something?"

"No…" Mercifond eyed Gliscor strangely.

"Darkrai, but not too badly." Gallade concurred. Gliscor cocked his head.

"Well then who could possibly have killing urges this-

"ICE SHARD!" A deadly shard of ice was launched from the bushes at Gliscor, who just barely dodged it.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" Gliscor said angrily.

"YOU DID SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO ME, THAT'S WHY!" Screamed someone from inside the bush.

"Gliscor!" Gallade scolded. "What did you do to this poor defenseless bush!"

"I don't know! I don't remember doing anything bad to a bush!" Gliscor responded.

"Oh for the love of crap…" the bush said, clearly annoyed. It shook a bit, and from it leapt a blue-grey colored Pokémon. It had one red ear tip, white claws, white feet, and yellow eyes. This was-

"SNEASEL!" Gliscor was unable to hide his surprise.

"Damn straight!" Sneasel shook his finger angrily at Gliscor. Behind Sneasel, the other observed, was a ghost type pokemon with purple lips, and all white body, and ice crystals growing from its forehead.

"I'm Froslass…" she introduced herself. "…I'm just here to be there when Sneasel's anger leads him into certain doom…" she said to the others.

"Anyway, now that introductions are out of the way… you ripped me off Violet!"

"What! How!" Gliscor rejected. He hated that nickname that Sneasel gave him.

"I shall dramatically flash back…" Sneasel closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK- PAIN BRIGADE CHAPTER TWO<em>

_Sneasel grinned. 700 Pok'e had fallen out of the sky. Initially promising Gliscor to split the profits sixty forty, he had gotten the much better deal at seventy percent. As Gliscor took off, Sneasel noticed that in his error he had left the other three hundred Pok'e. Sneasel picked it up without a second thought._

_"Nice. Now I can go buy some fizzy soda." He grinned. Running quickly, he skid right next to a vending machine. He inserted two hundred and fifty Pok'e into the slot, and waited._

_"ERROR." The machine beeped at him._

_"What! He inserted another two hundred fifty._

_"ERROR." The machine beeped again._

_"What the hell you stupid vending machine! I put in five hundred Pok'e!"_

_"COINS UNRECOGNIZABLE." Whirred the soda device. Sneasel glance in his claw. He looked at them closely…_

_These weren't Pok'e._

_They were fake Gliscor-made coins. It even had his head on the picture of it._

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

"That violet colored scorpion bat thing stole ALL the profit from the blender scam! And now I shall wreck my revenge!"

"Is that true Gliscor…?" the white bat with pink stripes turned around and asked.

"Yep. I swapped them with my fakes as soon as we earned it. The sucker didn't suspect a thing 'till it was too late…!" Gliscor grinned, holding up some of his fake coins.

**THAT'S RIGHT! FOR ONLY FIFTEEN EASY PAYMENTS OF SIXTY NINE SEVENTY NINE, YOU TOO CAN OWN GLISCORS COINS WHICH AREN'T WORTH ANYTHING! DON'T DELAY BUY TODAY!**

"What the hell was that!" Sneasel questioned.

"Advertisement." Grinned Gliscor.

"Sneasel…" Spoke Froslass gently. "It's only a thousand Pok'e, can't you just let it go before your rage inevitably leads up to another mishap…?"

"Never!" Sneasel rushed at Gliscor, performing Ice Punch. Gliscor just barely dodged it by ducking left. Without a moment's hesitation, he sprang off his arms, did a back flip, and landed in a nearby trashcan.

"…" Sneasel said.

"…" Mercifond said.

"…" Froslass said.

"…" Gallade said.

"…why…?" Froslass just had to ask.

"Rumor has it that Gliscor has secretly built a series of underground tunnels, all connected by the school's trashcans…" Gallade said, appearing next to Froslass and Sneasel.

"Is that true…?" Sneasel asked.

"No one knows…" Gallade said mysteriously…

Sneasel, still determined to chase after Gliscor ran over to the trashcan he disappeared in. Without warning, the ground collapsed underneath him about ten feet down. Sneasel had fallen into a pitfall trap! Gallade and Mercifond looked at each other. Only two Pokemon performed pitfall traps in this story, and they were-

"AGENT BLAZE AND AGENT RAPTOR HAVE CAPTURED SNEASEL!" Agent Blaze shouted. Raptor smacked him upside the head.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHOUTING THAT WE'RE SECRET AGENTS IN PUBLIC!"

"That it's bad and I shouldn't do it…" Agent Blaze moped.

"Damn straight! Anyway! We have captured the sneasel, we'll take him back to base now!" But as she spoke these words, Sneasel easily crawled out of the pitfall trap.

"Impossible!" Gallade exclaimed.

"How did he do it!" Mercifond asked aloud.

"Um DUH." Sneasel rolled his eyes. "I used my CLAWS." The Agents took a step back. Their opponent was more terrifying than they thought! To be able to get out of one of their traps so easily!

"What are you doing to my friend…?" Froslass said, getting in between the two agents and Sneasel. The Staraptor laughed.

"Classified information! You will never know!" Agent Raptor fluttered her wings.

"We're her to capture him because he's the main character of this story! If we take HIM out, the plot will be nullified!"

(INSERT AGENT RAPTOR INFLICTING A GREAT DEAL OF PAIN UPON AGENT BLAZE HERE)

"Main character…?" Gallade was confused.

"I thought Darkrai was the main character…?" Mercifond was equally confused. Nonetheless, the two secret agents, faster than Mercifond had thought possible, got up behind Sneasel and used their Duel Close Combat Attack. Froslass turned around, but Sneasel was no match fro two moves inflicting four times the damage onto his body. Sneasel fainted.

"Sneasel…!" Froslass yelled. She charged up a shadow Ball, but it was simply too late- the secret agents had taken off with Sneasel in their jeep. With a simple press of the gas pedal, they were five miles away before Froslass could charge up another Move.

"Holy...!" Mercifond said, not remembering the secret agents being THIS powerful.

"What happened!" Gallade was confused. "I blinked and now Sneasel and the secret agents are gone!"

"They took him…" Froslass said sadly. "They stole Sneasel… I have to get him back…!"

Froslass began walking(floating?). After a short bit, she stopped. She looked both directions, frantically, and that's when it hit her like a rock falling on her head. She had no idea where they had taken Sneasel. As she wallowed in doubt, shifting her eyes eagerly looking for a lead, Mercifond stepped forth and put her hand on Froslass's shoulder. Mercifond told her that she and Gallade would help.

"Really…?" Froslass asked.

"Sure. We're bored and have nothing better to do anyway, right Gallade?"

"GARDEVOOOIIIRRRRRR!" Gallade remembered that she was talking to Darkrai. Mercifons smacked him upside the head to make him calm down.

"But how are we going to finds him…?" Froslass questioned. In response, Mercifond flew over to the trashcan and yelled for Gliscor. The purple bat popped his head out.

"Is he gone…?" Gliscor eyed the area.

"Yes. The secret agents took him away." Gallade filled Gliscor in on the details.

"Good riddance."

"We're going to find him and we want you to help out."

"WHAT!" Gliscor said in disbelief. "Why the hell should I help HIM!"

"What did he do to you anyway to make you this mad at him!" Gallade asked Gliscor. Gliscor paused.

"My kind is very weak to ice Moves." Gliscor stated.

"So…?" Asked Mercifond and Gallade at the same time.

"He fired an Ice Beam at me."

"…that isn't a reason to be so upse-

"And then he fired another Ice Bam at me."

"Well it's still just-

"And then he fired another Ice Beam at me."

"…well…"

"And then he fired another Ice Beam at me."

"…"

"And then he fired an Ice PUNCH at me."

"…"

"And then he fired another Ice Beam at me."

"…okay… you've made your point…" Mercifond said. "But you still have to rescue him! For the sake of truth and justice! For solving the misdeeds of the secret agents! For the women who will swoon you if you succeed!" Mercifond ranted.

"…nah, doesn't interest me." Gliscor said simply. Mercifond smacked herself.

"…I'll give you twenty five Pok'e if you help us okay!"

Gliscor's eyes lit up in the Pok'e symbol. His interests were piqued, and he agreed without question to rescue Sneasel. But Froslass was still uncertain: how were they supposed to locate her friend? Gallade had no clue, but apparently Mercifond did.

"Gliscor, do you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?" Gliscor pulled out his red cell phone.

"Then three… two… one…"

Gliscor's cell surprisingly beeped. He had just received a text message. Confused, he opened it and read the text.

_DEAR AGENT PURPLE:_

_WE HAVE CAPTURED THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS CRAPPY STORY. REPORT TO OUT BASE IMMEDIATELY SO THAT WE CAN RECEIVE FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS FROM THE SUPREME BOSS. OUR BASE IS LOCATED TO THE WEST OF DESTINY CITY; YOU WILL SEE A ROCK IN THE SHAPE OF A POKEBALL, GO TO IT AND SAY THE PASSWORD, AND IT WILL TELPORT YOU TO THE REAL LOCATION._

_AGENT BLAZE_

_P.S. WE STALKED YOU TO GET YOUR CELL NUMBER._

_P.S.S. AGENT RAPTOR JUST HIT ME AGAIN._

_P.S.S.S. DON'T TELL ANYONE THAT WE'RE SECRET AGENTS._

"…well." Gliscor pursed his lips. Mercifond smiled, and pointed the other three to the west. They were going to liberate the Secret Agent's base to get back Sneasel!

* * *

><p><strong>BASE OF THE NORMAL POKEMON THAT HAVE NO ASSOCIATION WITH SECRECY<strong>

"Much better." Agent Raptor congratulated the narrator. Their mission to capture the main character of this story- Sneasel- had been a complete success. They had trapped Sneasel within a specially designed golden cage that shocked you when you touched it. Now, all they had to do was wait for agent Purple to come to their base since he was a part of their team too.

Currently, they were standing in a hall, and in this particular hall their boss's room lay. It was a simple gray colored door with the single word 'Boss' written on it. Unless you knew what it contained, you wouldn't think of it twice. But sitting in that room right now contained the supreme commander of all divisions of the Pokemon Organization Of Protection (otherwise known as POOP): Supreme commander-

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Staraptor yelled. No one must know their boss's identity, not even his codename!

"Yeah! Even I never break that rule and tell them that the boss's name is agent-

(INSERT AGENT RAPTOR HITTINBG BLAZE UNTIL HE FALLS UNCONSCIOUS HERE)

Suddenly, a floating Ectostatica (known by humans as 'rotom') appeared down the hall. He spotted the agents, and flew over eagerly with his electricity tail streaming behind.

"Agent Raptor! Agent Blaze! You're back!" He greeted. This was agent Shocker, one of their friends in the organization. He was a powerful ally, his electrical powers were strong.

"Hello agent Shocker." Raptor greeted courteously. "What's new with you?"

"Oh you know…" the Rotom rolled his eyes. "Usual missions. It seems that since the return of Absolix, Pokémon have been haywire. Not to mention that destiny City was attacked by Helix. It's taking a lot to cover that up. The human population is getting nervous especially."

"Yes…" agent Raptor nodded, knowing full well things have gotten harder.

"By the way, agent Slicer gives you the usual death threat." Shocker continued.

"AGENT SLICER! I HATE THAT GUY!" Agent Blaze suddenly woke up at the mere mention of his name.

"Yeah, it's a pain to work with him." Said agent Shocker. "He says that he will cut you two up every soon. He also says your codename is uncool, agent Raptor."

"HOW DARE HE!" Raptor said angrily. The Ectostatica floated over to the golden cage. "What this and who's in it?"

"This is a cage designed to shock whoever touches it! Inside it is the main character of this story- Sneasel!"

"…really?" Said the Rotom, confused a bit. "I heard a report that the main character was a Noctrokuron…"

"Nope. The boss told us today that there was a Sneasel heading to town, and that he was the main character."

"Oh really? Said the Rotom. Well if it came from their boss, then it must be true. There was a moaning, and all three turned to see the Sneasel waking up. He yawned, opened his eyes frantically, and looked around. Angrily, he demanded to know where he was.

"Classified!" the ever secret agent Raptor fluttered her wings.

"You are in our secret base!" The ever loudmouthed agent Blaze pointed out.

Once again, Blaze was hit with an Aerial Ace.

"I'm busting out of here!" Sneasel powered up an Ice Punch attack. But as soon as his cold fist collided with the cage, bolts of electricity shot through his body. Sneasel dropped to his knees, smoking.

"Hah! That cage will shock you if you touch it!" agent Blaze smirked. He pointed to the side, and it was connected to a plug in at the side of the wall. Sneasel cursed, but got back up again anyway. He was not going to be defeated by a mere cage! He struck again with a Shadow Claw, but again he was repulsed by the cage's electricity.

"You can't do it, it's impossible." Agent Raptor said seriously. "Stop trying, we just need you to be out of the story is all."

"Never! I will find a way to break free!"

"And we're here to help!"

All three agents and Sneasel suspiciously turned to the end of the hallway. They saw something that shouldn't be there- a group of Pokemon that were not agents. Except of course-

"Agent Purple!" Raptor fluttered her wings. "What are you doing with all these others!"

"For the record I'm still not a secret agent…" Gliscor sweatdropped. "And for another thing, I'm sorry but we're taking Sneasel back!"

"Wait, you're saving me!" Now Sneasel was confused.

"Apparently… just don't question it we're coming!" Gliscor glided into the red carpeted hallway. Mercifond soon flew after, and Gallade charged with his elbows extended.

"Looks like you guys need an extra player…" Agent shocker grinned, seeing that it was three of theirs and two of them. "I'll help."

Shocker was the first to fight. He used the move Charge on himself, gathering the surrounding electricity, and then fired a massive Shock Wave that broke that glass of the building. It hit all sides in it circular pattern, Blaze and Raptor ducking to get out of its way. Unfortunately, Mercifond was hit.

"She'll be mine then." The Rotom zoomed after his new opponent. Agent Blaze and agent Raptor got into fighting stances.

"Blaze, take the cage and run. I'll deal with our unobedient agent…" Not bothering that Gallade had already passed her, Agent Blaze Flew up high, and then rammed Gliscor with the move Fly. The blow hit Gliscor, but he was unharmed. With an arm seeped in poison, he punched her in the gut with Poison Jab. Raptor flew back, hurt by the blow.

Agent Raptor was naturally shocked at Gliscor's power. She gathered herself and commented on it.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"You taught me, remember? At the second your opponent attacks, automatically perform a counterattack." Gliscor grinned. Agent Raptor grinned and cocked her head.

"Interesting."

"Remember the battle with the aliens? I have a higher power level than you now. You'll be defeated."

"Oh really?" Gliscor stopped smiling. He saw the look in her eye- the 'I know something you don't' look. Raptor fluttered her wings, then said

"What was your power level again…?"

"Four thousand EP." Gliscor grinned. "Probably a bit larger now though…"

"Ah." Agent Raptor said, eerily calm. "Then you think you can defeat me?"

"Without a doubt, my power level is about twice your own." Gliscor prepared another Move- his arms became seeped in poison again.

"Ah." Said Raptor. "Let's test that theory. Seal release command: Skyward Ascension."

In that split second, a shockwave was emitted from Agent raptor. A horribly large power level was suddenly released from her body. Energy Potential that wasn't there before flooded the area with its pressure. Gliscor could feel it, even though he was twenty feet away.

"Wha-!"

"We secret agents, for obvious reasons, decrease out power level to avoid being detected. Want to know how large my actual power level is?"

Gliscor bit his lip. This was bad.

"Seventy five thousand."

Yeah. This was REALLY bad.

* * *

><p>Gardevoir stepped into the dojo by opening its traditional sliding door. Not wearing shoes anyway, she ignored the 'NO SHOES ON THE MAT' sign and proceeded to walk straight in. Very quickly she saw Darkrai talking to his karate instructor, Master Dunsparce.<p>

"Why won't you teach me! I came all the way over here to train!" Yelled Darkrai angrily.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"No. I need to be stronger than this. I don't need a break. Hurry up and teach me the next sequence!" Gardevoir bit her lip. Darkrai was clearly angry; not at Master Dunsparce but at himself. She lightly walked over, but Darkrai heard her before she could get close.

"What are you doing here?"

It was just as she feared. His eyes were filled with anger and sorrow, both emotions directed at himself. Slowly, Gardevoir gathered her courage and spoke her feelings.

"Darkrai, please just take a break… and listen to me." She gently asked.

"No." He spun around, unable to face the person he almost got killed. Until he repented for being so weak, she shouldn't even be around him.

"Please Darkrai…!"

"I said NO. I need more training." Gardevoir disagreed- he was injured all over, bruised and battered. Most likely from overtraining his body, past the limit where he was fine. In fact, Gardevoir presumed that Darkrai just might faint at any second.

"You."

Gardevoir whipped around, as did Darkrai. Standing in the doorway was none other than Malispite. He walked in, Darkrai staring at him bitterly the entire time. Closer and closer Malispite got, until he stood face to face with Darkrai. As close as you got anyway with a seven foot brown bat. The two rivals stared at each other.

And unexpectedly, Malispite planted an unforgiving punch into Darkrai's face, sending the prince of darkness crashing to the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Gardevoir was flabbergasted.

"Darkrai, do you know why I was able to do that?" Malispite asked the prince of darkness, who just got back up.

"Because you caught me off guard. But that won't happen again…!"

"Wrong.

It's because I'm still alive."

Darkrai paused, he mouth open for an insult but found it hard to speak. Malispite sighed, looked at Gardevoir, looked at Master Dunsparce, and then went back to Darkrai.

"Listen you Arceus-damn moron. I'M STILL ALIVE. Gardevoir is still alive. Everybody is still here on Earth. And do you know why? Because of YOU." Malispite, for some strange reason, didn't find it quite so hard to swallow his pride. Darkrai still stared, mouth slightly open.

"You fought Guanine, which gave Arceus enough time to save us all. If you hadn't done that, we'd all be in the Distortion World by now. Because of you, whether by fluke or natural talent, stalled the guy enough to where your mom could rescue us. But she couldn't have done it unless you were there, got it!" Malispite said angrily.

"So stop moping around and being such a sore loser about it." He finished. Darkrai was speechless as he took in Malispite's words. For a moment, there was a silence as Master Dunsparce watched over the three. Finally, Darkrai broke it.

"I was NOT moping!"

It was these words that brought Gardevoir to smile. Darkrai had lost all reason to be mad and sorry for himself. He was back to his normal self again.

"Were too. You even ignored GARDEVOIR it was so bad." Malispite rolled his eyes.

"…Okay fine. Sorry Gardevoir." Darkrai apologized. She smiled back. "…shall we do the usuals, worst enemy?"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Malispite and Darkrai, much to Gardevoir's disbelief and confusion, punched each other in the face at the same time.

Because after all, they hated each other.

* * *

><p>"Well, you're actually pretty good now!" The Rotom said. He launched another Shock Wave from his body, hitting Mercifond's Angel's Defence. Mercifond blocked the attack, but was still heaving and breathing hard.<p>

"Still no match for me though." Agent Shocker smiled kindly. "Give up please, you won't be punished for leaving."

"Nope! We're going to rescue Sneasel!" Mercifond launched a surprise Ice Beam from her mouth at the Rotom. But Agent shocker was too fast- he dodged the attack with ease and got behind Mercifond in no time. Before she could even blink, Rotom performed some Thunder Waves, and bound Mercifond to the metal somewhere beneath the floor. She was unable to move.

"I'm done with mine." Agent Shocker yelled to Raptor. "How about you?"

"He'll be dealt with soon enough." Came the calm reply of the predatory bird. Gliscor could feel the energy emanating from her, much greater than his own by far. He began to sweat, to try and think of a way out of this. Some fluke in her plan. Some way to win.

Agent raptor on the other hand was deep in though. It was astounding really, for agent Purple to have come this far. Was he truly worth it? Could he really be one of them- A true secret agent?

Time to find out.

"Gliscor, I have a proposition for you." Gliscor blinked, as Raptor announced her test. "If you can hit me even once, I will give up."

"With that kind of speed, I doubt it will be easy…" Gliscor muttered to himself. Louder, he yelled that he accepted. The second he uttered these words, Raptor closed the twenty feet between them and landed a massively powerful Aerial Ace on Gliscor. The cut in the air sliced open anything it touched, creating a slit on the purple bat even as he was knocked against the wall in vain.

"Come now, agent Purple." Said Staraptor. "Fight back. Let's see if you can strike me!"

Gliscor responded by performing a Quick Attack to try and strike Agent raptor with equal speed. But the bird merely used Protect, creating a blue barrier that repelled Gliscor Move. That done, she disappeared and struck Gliscor from behind with Peck. Mercifond watched all of this, unable to do a thing. As Gliscor lashed out in random sequences, Raptor easily dodged all of them, hitting Gliscor many times. Gliscor was being beaten, utterly beaten by an opponent many years ahead of him.

He huffed, gasping for clean oxygen. Gliscor fell to his knees, only supported by his large claws. Raptor, some distance away, continued to goad at him. She wanted to see once and for all if Gliscor had what it took to be an agent.

Meanwhile, Gallade was still chasing Agent Blaze, running with the cage in his hands, Sneasel viciously hacking at it, only to be electrocuted again and again. Finally, Gallade leapt and pounced onto Agent Blaze's legs, causing the Infernape to fall down and drop the cage. Blaze immediately kicked at Gallade, who responded by throwing Blaze away from the cage. Gallade ran to the cage and shouted a Psycho Cut, but Blaze tacked him before Gallade's move could hit.

Sneasel cursed his luck as the two fought. He'd have to break free from this cage himself. But that was a no-no, the cage would just electrocute him. It was already plugged into and external battery source, which fed it the elec-

…

…

…

"…Duh." Sneasel said to himself. He reached on the outside, and pulled the plug. Without the battery giving it energy, Sneasel easily sliced it open with Metal Claw, bursting forth from it in a dramatic manner. From there he assisted Gallade by performing Ice Beam while Blaze was distracted. The Infernape was knocked against some crates in the room.

"Thank you." Said Gallade, giving Sneasel a thumbs up. Sneasel grinned back.

"Now let's get out of here before he becomes conscious…"

"Hold it." Blaze had already gotten up. "I didn't want to do this… but agent Raptor has already done, I suppose it no longer matters! Seal release command: Blazing Inferno!"

Agent Blaze's true power filled the room with heat energy. The temperature alone rose about two degrees- and they were in a BIG room. His body became alit with fire on his wrists and ankles. With a yell the small flames became much larger. Gallade tensed up and Sneasel winced. This guy's power level had just risen to a level beyond what they could take.

"I will just capture you again!" Yelled agent Blaze. He places his palms in the air, and a sinister red orb of flame formed. "Fire Blas-

And then suddenly, the two disappeared.

Blaze: "…"

Blaze: "…EH?"

* * *

><p>Gliscor felt weak, still on his knees as Raptor stared at him with disinterest. She had placed her hopes too high.<p>

Suddenly though, Gliscor grinned as he felt cold energy around him. Chuckling, he stood up.

"Hey guess what, Raptor?" He grinned toothily. "I can't hit you after all!"

"So you give up?" Raptor said, clearly disappointed.

"Yep. I quit!" Gliscor said happily. Mercifond's eyes widened. Did this mean…!

"Hey Raptor, I know this looks bad, but I DID learn something from you." Gliscor began. "You told me once- 'In order to be an agent, secrecy is vital. The more secrets you posses, the more powerful you are.', remember?" Raptor nodded, she did remember teaching Gliscor that.

"Hey!" agent Shocker suddenly exclaimed. "She's gone! Where did the white bat go!"

Raptor widened her eyes. Gliscor grinned as his own eyes met hers.

"I still have some secrets up my sleeve." And with that, Gliscor was gone. Agent Raptor blinked, yet it was no illusion. Gliscor had disappeared.

"Agent Raptor!" It was Blaze, running to her. "The two disappeared! They've taken the main character from us!"

Raptor did not respond, instead stared at him with a gaping beak. How was this possible! How could they have simply disappeared like that! Agent shocker found the answers as he hacked their security system. He gazed into the camera's eyes, and saw something they didn't in infrared mode.

A Froslass. An invisible Froslass had come with them using her natural ghost powers to become invisible. From there she followed Blaze and Gallade, and when the moment was right, activated a teleport gem in her hands. She soon did the same with Mercifond, and finally Gliscor.

"So that's it…!" Blaze clenched his teeth. Raptor on the other hand was still calm. She smiled, in fact. Gliscor had beaten them, even at full power.

"What…? I have a message from our boss…" Blaze suddenly said, pulling up his cell phone.

_To: Agents Blaze, Raptor and Shocker_

_Do not chase after them. I lied. The main character of this story is actually Darkrai._

"I knew it!" Said Shocker.

_I told you this for the simple purpose of luring Gliscor inside our base to measure his potential. Needless to say, he passed. Agent Purple still has a long way to go, but he shows promise. Ensure that he remains on our side._

_I am giving agent Blaze and Raptor new orders: continue to prevent the plot from happening. Consult to Arceus, tell her I sent you and she'll understand. She should know more about the plot than I do at the moment. And one other thing…_

_Shocker, you keep an eye on Darkrai. Monitor him very, very closely._

The transmission ended.

* * *

><p>"Well, I gotta' say Violet, thank you for saving me."<p>

"DON'T CALL ME VIOLET!" Gliscor said. "And actually, the key player here was Froslass. You should thank her most of all." Gliscor pointed to the ghost. Froslass smiled shyly. Sneasel continued.

"I guess since we're even now, I have no further reason to be in this story. So, Froslass, let's go back home!"

Soon, the two found a bus stop and got on the quickest bus they could. While on there, Sneasel properly thanked Froslass for her efforts.

"No need to thank me… I just couldn't bear to see you kidnapped…" Froslass blushed. Sneasel took no note of the developing love triangle, he was deep in thought.

"I was captured so easily… I'm gonna' train harder. I'll be so powerful that I'll crush anyone in my way…" He thought aloud evilly. Froslass just smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was an adventure!" Gallade said. "And now I must attack Darkrai for talking with Gardevoir. DARKRAI YOU FIEEEEENNNNDDDDDDD!" Gallade yelled as he ran away. Mercifond and Gliscor simply sweatdropped.<p>

"Anyway…" Gliscor said expectantly, holding out his claw. Mercifond blinked for a bit, then realized what he meant.

"…you want yor money, don't you…?"

"Yep."

"Well I don't have any."

"WHAT? BUT YOU SAID…!"

"What was it you were saying earlier…? Secrets are everything…?" The white bat giggled.

"YOU OWE ME MONEY! I WILL PLOT EVIL REVENGE AGAINST YOU MERCIFOND!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

"Salamantra, you've returned." Spoke a quiet female voice. She was shadowed by the darkness still in Cascade city. "Did you get the electrician?"

"He got away…" the shadowed figure said sadly. "URG! I knew I should have set up more than one pitfall trap!"

"Great. So we'll still be in the dark?"

"I guess… unless you want to wake up Absolix-sama and force him to pay the electric bill, Brillarby-san…"

Both paused.

* * *

><p><strong>SALAMANTRA AND BRILLAREBY'S IMAGINATIONS:<strong>

The world exploded. Twice.


	2. Twisted

Chapter Sixteen: Twisted

* * *

><p><em>To Agent Slicer.<em>

_I must congratulate you on single handedly destroying the Raticate-Syndicate. That's one less organization that the world needs to worry about. However, I question your handling of the situation. From what I have gathered, Raticate was much weaker than you were, and could have been apprehended easily. Therefore it was not necessary to kill him._

_You will be punished upon returning to our headquarters for using poor judgment._

_However, I have two objectives for you before you return. First objective: I have sources that have stated that a large metallic object has arrived to the east of Destiny City. Investigate it, and confirm whether or not it is the STAG Beetle, as my sources claim._

_Your secondary mission will be more suitable for you, since you appear to enjoy destruction. As it is, I have direct confirmation that for whatever reason, Mewthree has not returned to Giovanni. Instead she is wandering around in an area somewhere west of Titan City. If possible, I would like to keep __her alive, but if she proves to be that much of a threat, you have my permission to slay her. __Otherwise, capture is a necessity._

_Do not disobey me again._

_-Your boss_

* * *

><p><strong>IT WUZ A NORMAL DAY AT TAJIRI HIGH<strong>

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

Malispite and Darkrai punched each other in the face so hard it somehow created an explosion.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU GUYS KEEP DOIUNG THAT!" Exasperated Mercifond. Darkrai and Malispite stared at her.

"We hate each other." Said Darkrai.

"Therefore instead of saying 'hello' to each other, we must punch each other in the face." Malispite said logically. Mercifond began to tear her sand colored hair out trying to understand how the crap any of that made sense. Gardevoir and Cresselia just watched how everything would unfold as the white bat scolded the both of them.

"Oh, Cresselia!" Gardevoir noticed. "You're back!"

"Yes. I have decided to be in this chapter, unlike last time."

**DAMN.**

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID NARRATOR!" The lunar swan cursed the voice. She regained her composure and asked what had happened last chapter while she was away. While Gardevoir told her side of the story, Malispite and Darkrai began arguing about something useless, and then proceeded to beat each other up. Mercifond simply gave up.

"I can't control them…" She whined.

"BUT I CAN!"

Suddenly, leaping from the ceiling was Gallade! With a moustache!

"My love for Gardevoir shall give me the strength to quell the fighting!"

"BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE A MOUSTACHE?" Everyone yelled. Gallade did not seem to hear t

"I agree, they're serving pineapple juice too!" Said a gardevoir beside them.

Everyone paused.

hem. He launched himself into the war zone cloud, and tried to fight Malispite and Darkrai.

"…why do men always feel the need to fight…?" Mercifond questioned.

"It's their thing." Was Gardevoir's answer.

"But seriously. We have to stop them. They are dangerously close to the cafeteria… and they're serving rice balls today with extra honey! We can't let them damage the food!"For some strange reason, next to them was a Blancodanzar (gardevoir in human language), except this particular one had blue hair and skin in contrast to the normal green. Also, this one had a very large red flower in her hair.

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" She introduced herself, extending her hand eagerly. Cresselia paused, then shook it.

"Um, thank you. I am Cresselia, the most beautiful and intelligent Pokemon alive." Cresselia introduced herself as well.

**PFFT.**

"I HEARD THAT!" Cresselia yelled at the narrator. The new Gardevoir stared at the ceiling, wondering where the narrator was. She soon spied Gardevoir.

"Cousin!" She said, as if she hadn't seen Gardevoir in a long time. "How's it been cousin!"

"Um…" Gardevoir was a bit confused, she had never seen this Pokemon in her life before. "It's been… good?"

"Hold that thought cousin!" Ruby halted her. "I have to stop them from destroying the Pineapple Juice!"

With a leap, she gathered her power and aimed it straight at the threesome still too busy fighting to notice.

"FIRE BLAST!" A large Psychic was launched from her hands and it hit the three hard enough to separate them.

"But that was Psychic!" The three girls said, utterly baffled. Ruby noticed this.

"It was definitely a Fire Blast." Ruby explained to them. "The truth is… I'm a Fire type!"

Everyone scratched their heads…

"Ruby! There you are!" The three girls turned to see a newcomer- A Sudowoodo. But this Sudowoodo seemed strange, Cresselia noticed. For instance, instead of having a single face, it had two faces. One looked normal, while the other strangely resembled a human face. Also, it was walking without moving its legs, and there was a strange tag attached to its body which read: _SUDOWOODO COSTUME _on it.

"Hey! It's a Sudowoodo!" Ruby pointed out happily. The Sudowoodo looked a bit angry.

"Ruby, you have to come with me! You're attracting attention!"

"Why? I've never met a Sudowoodo before in my life. How do I know you're not going to stuff jello down my throat?"

"BECAUSE IT'S ME." The Sudowoodo said in a harsh whisper, sweating immensely and red in the face.

"Well of course it's you!" Ruby did not understand. The Sudowoodo slapper itself, using an arm strangely resembling a human one. This was getting nowhere… And the three other Pokemon were staring at them.

"Look, just Uh… just meet Kairi at the location she was at last!" The Sudowoodo said.

"Oh okay!" Said Ruby. The Sudowoodo then turned to Cresselia Mercifond and Gardevoir, all three intently watching.

"By the way I am not secretly a human in disguise!" The Sudowoodo yelled.

They paused.

"We completely believe you." Responded the three girls. The Sudowoodo breathed a sigh of relief, then began to walk away without moving its legs. Soon, the two were gone, and the girls breathed a sigh of relief that Ruby was able to stop the boys from rampaging.

"What a strange pair though…" Cresselia said.

"Well, at least the food's-

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

Darkrai and Malispite were at it again, this time using actual Moves instead of normal punches and kicks. A Thunderpunch there, a Dark Pulse over there, they kept going at it, and it seemed like no one could stop them! Yelling insults at each other, cursing their very names, all while unleashing their respective destructive powers unto each other.

"STOP!" Screamed Gliscor at the top of his lungs.

Malispite and Darkrai: "Okay."

"YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL IT TOOK?" The girls yelled in confusion. Gliscor, from his silver trashcan, reached down inside it.

"I have a new idea! One that will make me millions!"

"That will inevitably backfire…" Murmured Mercifond. Gliscor heard her, but grinned in response, like he knew something she didn't.

"Nope! This one is fool-proof!" He held up what appeared to be a modified computer printer. "Behold-THE MONEY PRINTER!"

"What!" Everyone yelled. In amazement, they watched as Gliscor pushed a few buttons, and suddenly ten-thousand Pok'e bills were being printed right out of the machine! Within mere seconds, Gliscor had made over a hundred thousand Pok'e!

"It's amazing!" Malispite said, completely forgetting about being mad at Darkrai.

"I know!" Said Gliscor. "Think of how much money I could make!"

"…wait…" Said a soft voice. It belonged to Gardevoir, remembering something. "…isn't printing money illegal?"

Gliscor paused.

"Uh… um… oh crap it is illegal…"

"AHA! A CONFESSION!"

To everyone's surprised, the school's disciplinary squad, AKA Lucario, jumped off the ceiling and landed on the ground next to Gliscor, creating a shockwave upon impact.

"You have broken the rules!" Said Lucario, jabbing a finger in Gliscor's direction. "I'm turning you in!"

"I thought we got rid of him in Balance of Power!" Said Malispite.

"No. I'm here to stay!" Lucario replied. He charged up and Aura Sphere, pointed at the nervous Gliscor. "Now come quietly or else!"

"NEVER!"

Dramatically, Gliscor dove inside the trashcan just as Lucario fired his Aura Sphere. The ball of energy made contact and toppled the trashcan to its side, but the purple colored bat was nowhere to be found…

"Grr… He got away…" Lucario flashed his pointed teeth in annoyance. "I shall find him and bring that criminal to JUSTICE!"

Lucario ran away using Extremespeed, off to another location to find Gliscor. The rest of the Pokémon stared. Their friend had just become a fugitive.

AGAIN.

"I guess we'd better rescue Gliscor then…" Cresselia rolled her eyes. "I shall lead this because I am smart and beautiful."

"Right…" Said Darkrai, disbelieving. "I actually have to train with Master Dunsparce now that school's over. You guys take care of it." Before there was any room to argue, Darkrai vanished into a Dark Void wormhole.

"I guess it's just us five then…" Said Mercifond, including Gallade who would probably join them anyway. Gardevoir was going after all.

"OH NO YOU DON'T DARKRAI! I WON'T LET YOU BECOME STRONGER THAN ME!" Malispite charged headfirst into a brick wall and smashed it. From there he ran at full speed to the dojo.

"…make that four…" Said Gardevoir. "Anyway Cresselia, I think there's something you should know."

"Yes?" Asked the lunar swan, hovering in the air.

"Well… I don't think we can rescue Gliscor unless we use the move Rock Throw…" Gardevoir pointed out.

"What?" Said Mercifond, totally lost.

"Yes… you make a good point…" Cresselia considered it. "Yes… we will need a Pokémon that can use Rock Throw in order to save Gliscor."

"What does Rock Throw have to do with anything!" Mercifond was unable to comprehend it all. Regardless, it was decided by Cresselia that they needed to use Rock Throw. Unfortunately, none of them could use it, thus hindering their chance of saving Gliscor from life as a fugitive.

However, Cresselia remembered something. They had met a Sudowoodo earlier that day, and she remembered that THEY could learn Rock Throw. They could convince the Sudowoodo to join up with them, and then saving Gliscor would be easy!

"Gardevoir- lock onto that Ruby girl! We'll find that Sudowoodo that can use Rock Throw!"

* * *

><p><strong>…OKAY SERIOUSLY, HOW COULD ROCK THROW SAVE GLISCOR?<strong>

She channeled her energy into the stasis chamber. She had been doing it for the past thirty six hours, exhausting her resources again and again. But it was no trouble at all to her. The faster Mewtwo got healed, the better. She needed to talk to him, to hear his voice… to tell her about his crazy plans for world domination. Anything.

Just to be sure he was okay.

_"I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!"_

Just to be sure he really was okay…

Deoxys heaved; she was expending tremendous amounts of her energy to speed up the healing process. It wasn't easy at all. Mewtwo had more broken bones than anyone had seen after his fight with Helix. He expended all of his energy, and all of his body's natural resources. He was more of a wreck than anyone had seen before.

Deoxys had seen the pain on Darkrai's face when he realized what had happened. She felt it just as much as he did. She admitted it- she loved Mewtwo. It wasn't a crush, she really loved him. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

Which is why she would do anything to get him healed.

"Deoxys, you should take a rest."

She didn't even notice that Arceus had entered the room. Her head swung around, and saw the elegant white and gray figure of the god of all Pokémon.

"No…" She breathed heavily, then turned back to Mewtwo. "Just a bit more… then I can rest…"

"No, you need rest now." Arceus said. "I'm the god of all Pokémon, remember? I think I'd know when your body is struggling to stay conscious."

Gently, she levitated Deoxys away from Mewtwo, just a couple feet and laid her on the wall. Deoxys didn't even have the energy to resist. Arceus then closed her eyes, and a green light enveloped Deoxys, slowly restoring her strength.

"Just stay calm young one… Mewtwo is fine. He will be healed, and he will wake." Arceus smiled without a mouth.

"How do you know…?" Questioned Deoxys. Arceus had no answer. So she didn't respond.

She really didn't know if Mewtwo would be fine once he awoke. There were too many unknown factors to tell. Such as…

Absolix's influence on his mind.

"Arceus. Do you have a moment?" Asked Deoxys, feeling a bit better. Arceus again remained silent. She already knew what Deoxys would ask.

"Why does my mother hate you so much…?"

Yes. Arceus saw that coming, even without her mind reading powers. Helix, one of the few class Five legendaries in existence, and Deoxy's mother. Why indeed did she hate Arceus?

"Deoxys." Arceus was serious. "…you've probably realized this by now, but I have many, many secrets. They are secrets for various reasons. I know things that would make your world turn upside down. I know things that would cause mass panic and chaos just by uttering them. I know things that are so forbidden that I am the only one who knows them. And they must be kept that way, or this world shall fall into disorder."

There was a moment's pause as Deoxys took all of this in. She looked up from her sitting position, and saw Arceus' all knowing green eyes glancing down at her.

"I can tell you why she hates me. But I will warn you first- you will hate me too if you know. You might even hate Darkrai and Cresselia just because they are related to me.

Do you truly wish to know?"

Deoxys absorbed the information, wide eyed with both curiosity and fear. She nodded her head. She wanted to know. Arceus nodded her head once, then gazed off into nothing, as if remembering something a long time ago.

"Ribos and Earth have never really been on good terms with each other." She began. "It's been that way for a very long time. Still is. In fact, it got worse actually."

Arceus paused again.

"One day, when I was a little girl, they sent a young delegate from Ribos to observe us and gain intelligence on Earth.

That was your mother, Deoxys.

We knew that we were supposed to hate each other, but we actually got along quite nicely. She became more powerful, as well as I, we became known as somewhat of as an undefeatable pair before my days as God." Arceus paused again, staring off into space.

"Soon, it was time. My father died, and I was to succeed him, as was the tradition for many millennia. I did so, and then did something no other God had done before. I offered your mother to join the legendary Council."

Deoxys was wide eyed. From what she remembered about her mother, Supreme queen Helix, she had never once mentioned this before.

"She accepted. Naturally, the only one who wasn't shocked was myself.

We worked together, she especially, to try and bring the worlds together. We had even set up a teleportation system designed for interstellar travel. It was at this time it seemed as though peace was finally possible."

Deoxys sense something was coming. She saw Arceus's eyes grow weary and sad. She saw the way the god of all Pokémon looked at her.

"And then something happened that changed all of that. And this is what happened.

I committed mass slaughter of Helix's people."

Deoxys blinked. She blinked again.

"What…?" Her eyes were even wider now.

"Just an instant… in a single instant, a billion lives were reduced to not even ashes…" Arceus smiled wearily. "Just an instant…"

"What!" Deoxys was on high sense now. What Arceus was saying was impossible. She wouldn't do that. She just wouldn't do that. "You…! this isn't a funny joke…!" Deoxys was standing upright now.

Arceus just looked at her.

She wasn't lying.

"It…it was an accident right…!" Deoxys was trembling.

"You think the destruction of a billion innocent lives was an accident?" Arceus repeated. "No. I did it all on purpose."

Deoxys was shaking. How… how was it possible… that a woman so kind as her… to have the title of 'God'…! How could she have possibly…

"And here's the best part." Arceus laughed grimly. "I can't tell either you or your mother why I did it."

"What… what reason could you possibly…" She was shaking. Anger? Fear? Sadness? Who knew what emotions were in her sweat.

"…They think it's easy to be me." Arceus said quietly. "The Pokémon and humans, I mean. They think all I have to do is sit in my Hall, ordering lesser Pokémon around for my own amusement." She looked up into the Hall, gazing into its infinity.

"They have no idea what it's like to be me. They have absolutely…" She trailed off. For the first time, Deoxys saw past her anger and gazed upon Arceus's face. A single tear dripped down her white coat.

"I lost my best friend that day."Deoxys understood something that her mother did not.

She was sorry.

"Do you hate me now, Deoxys…?" Arceus asked the alien on the planet. Deoxys did not have an answer. So she did not respond. After a minute, Arceus finally turned around.

"…I see." Was all the god of all Pokemon said. "It might be too much to ask of me, but please, if you hate me, don't hate Mewtwo. Or Darkrai…" She added, knowing full well what her children had endured. With that, Arceus Teleported out of the room.

Deoxys was left alone with Mewtwo once more. But this time, she had something to think about.

Why?

* * *

><p>"It's about time you got here…" Said the Sudowoodo to Ruby the Gardevoir. Ruby was nonetheless confused, even though she was a bit late. Why on earth would a Sudowoodo be mad at her though? The tree like Pokemon stared for a bit, then resumed speaking.<p>

"I suppose I can take off my disguise here…" She said after looking around. As Ruby watched, the Sudowoodo began to shift in a strange way. Suddenly, a zipper was unlocked, and the Sudowoodo costume was taken off to reveal a female human.

"Kairi!" Said Ruby, shocked. Indeed it was her human companion and partner.

Kairi was a female human, sixteen years old but almost seventeen. She had blonde/brown hair that fell to her shoulder, with the crown of her head covered by a sandy colored cap. She wore a white shirt that revealed a bit of her midsection with a red vest over it. Both were sleeveless, though she wore fingerless gloves at the end of her hands. Black jean shorts covered her bottom while strapped to her waist was her signature ranger styler. She was, after all, an official Pokemon Ranger.

"Whoa, how did you do that!" Asked Ruby eagerly.

"It's a costume!" Kairi exasperated. "See! I fit right inside!"

"…I DIDN'T KNOW HUMANS COULD LEARN TRANSFORM." Ruby said in awe, thinking it to be the most logical explanation. Kairi stared. Were disguises really THAT effective against Pokémon?

"Never mind the Sudowoodo thing… Ruby, what did you gather!"

"Not much actually…" Ruby admitted. I didn't have a lot of time during the school day, I had to blend in with the classes you know." The Blancodanzar added.

"Hm…" Kairi rubbed brought her fist to her chin, thinking. "We may have to change strategy then…"

"Are you sure he's even here?" Ruby asked.

"He HAS to be." Kairi asserted. "We saw him head south after he was in Divinity City. Between here and there, there's a huge desert. And Destiny City is the closest population south of Divinity. He'll need to stock up on supplies after what we did to his storage…"

"Oh yeah, that was fun!" Ruby clapped her hands.

"…which means this city is his only option. He HAS to be here. Somewhere…" the girl paused, thinking. Ruby too, thought about that man and Kairi. She began to think if it really was possible to capture that man…

"Hey! Sudowoodo!" A voice yelled. Kairi turned around in fear, it was the Pokémon from before. Ruby began to sweat. Very quickly, so that her partner wouldn't be discovered, she used psychic power to stuff her inside of the Costume again. Kairi managed to stand back up before Cresselia and the others got there.

"Uh, um, yes?" Kairi asked, trying to look like a tree as much as possible.

"We need your help. Gliscor has become a fugitive and Lucario plans on doing something evil to him and so we need Rock Throw to save them." Cresselia explained.

Ruby and Kairi paused.

"…could you repeat that in a way that makes more sense…?" said the Sudowoodo.

"No time! We need to move NOW!" Gallade took them both by the hand, and began running to a probable direction of where their purple bat friend was. Kairi and Ruby had no choice but to be dragged along. Kairi sweat dropped, this completely ruined her schedule!

"YEAH! LET'S GO KICK LUCARIO'S ASS!" Ruby yelled happily.

Ruby didn't seem to mind…

* * *

><p>"So we have a deal then?" Lucario questioned. He was in a dark room, shrouded. Three other figures were invisible by the darkness from the room.<p>

"Um, question?" A young female voice asked. "Why are we in a room this dark!"

"Because it's dramatic." Answered the blue Jackal. "Now do we have a deal or not? I have to catch the criminal you know, so don't waste my time…"

Whispering. The three talked amongst themselves.

"Let's see the collateral first. How do we know you actually have it?" Another female voice demanded. Lucario rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was wasting time. Nonetheless, he reached inside his ear and pulled out an Enigma Berry. A very rare species of berry indeed.

"HE REALLY (BZZT!) DOES HAVE IT." Said a high pitched electrical voice.

"It's a deal then." Said the female voice from before. "Team Starlight will assist you in catching this criminal!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP<strong>

"Everyone think now…" Cresselia said. She paced back and forth, staring into nothingness. "If I were a wanted fugitive, where would I be…?"

"Gardevoir's house!" Gallade answered immediately. Cresselia begged to differ.

"No, that would be where YOU would go Gallade. We need to figure out places GLISCOR might go. And by the way…

Why do you still have that moustache on!"

Gallade paused.

"Because I read in a human magazine that women love facial hair…" Gallade confessed his attempt to win Gardevoir's heart.

"…Gallade…" Gardevoir spoke softly. "We're Pokemon. Your face is already covered in white fur, remember?"

"HEY! THAT'S RIGHT!"

"...Why are we here again?" The Sudowoodo asked, Ruby the Gardevoir right beside her.

"Because we need you to use Rock Throw when the time is right!" Cresselia snapped, as if it were obvious.

"Also because it's fun!" Ruby smiled. Kairi sighed. Her partner was really getting into this… But they were wasting time! She and Ruby needed to figure out of he was really here or not like the reports said! And it was only a matter of time until-

"What about the Secret Agent's base?" Mercifond suggested. Cresselia nodded her head in a 'no'. Gliscor was a wanted fugitive; going to the Secret Agent's base would practically be turning himself in. Besides, the teleporter was gone. The lunar swan had checked earlier, it had vanished.

No, they needed a place Gliscor would head to if he didn't want to be found… somewhere no one would go, even if their lives depended on it…

"The Museum!" Gardevoir, Mercifond and Gallade said at the same time.

"Museum?" Questioned the Sudowoodo. "I thought Museums were fun!"

"Not this one!" Cresselia smiled. "Unfortunately, while Destiny City is known for it's many exotic things to do, it's also home to the most boring Museum ever."

"What's so boring about it?" Ruby raised her hand, eager to have her question answered.

"It has only one attraction: A sock worn by Arceus five hundred years ago!" Gallade replied, still having his moustache on. "It now has grown very moldy!"

"EW!" Ruby pinched her nose.

"Bingo!" Said Gallade.

"And that is why Gliscor has probably headed there." Mercifond said logically. With the command by Cresselia, they raced off to the Sock Museum. Fortunately it was only five minutes away from Tajiri high. They arrived and walked inside, immediately greeted by a horrid stench.

"The sock!" Gallade immediately recognized the smell even through his moustache. Regardless, Gliscor was probably in here, so they held their breaths and walked to through the glass doors. Inside, the museum was very abandoned and empty. For some reason it was sparkling clean, looking brand new. In fact the only part that didn't look new and clean was a filthy sock in a glass case with gunk all over the sides, even on the outside.

Whoever cleaned the place obviously couldn't figure out how to clean the glass with his or her life intact.

"Urg… Safegaurd…" Gardevoir performed the move, and a veil of semi white light formed around her in a large area. The other Pokemon sighed in relief- they could breathe freely again.

"Wow, thanks cousin!" Ruby smiled. "I wish I knew that Move…"

"And there it is." Said Cresselia. "My mother's old sock from five hundred years ago…"

"Without that case to contain the smell, we'd probably be dead by now." Mercifond added.

"Wait…" Said the Sudowoodo. "You said… Arceus is your mother?"

"Oh. Yes." Cresselia replied. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Kairi stared in awe, as well as Ruby. They had detected some serious power from these guys, and now they found the reason why. But it wasn't just Cresselia, it was all of them. Including that strange white bat that Kairi had never seen before. Maybe her species were an undiscovered one…?

"Let's look in the hallways." Cresselia suggested. They followed her, with Gardevoir's Safeguard shield safely within radius. Ruby began poking Gallade's moustache playfully, Gallade himself beaming that a girl had taken notice of his facial hair. Kairi rolled her eyes at her partner, and decided she might as well look for this 'Gliscor' to hurry this up. She looked around. Cresselia was right- nothing was in here other than the sock. The hallways were empty, and just looped around back to the sock. In fact the only other thing in here was a shiny silver trashcan.

…

"Wait… hey guys, what about that!" The Sudowoodo pointed at the trashcan, that moved slightly at the sound of its name being mentioned. Cresselia smiled.

"Good work Sudowoodo." She zoomed over to the trashcan. She lifted the lid psychically and peered inside. "Glsicor, are you in there? It's just us…"

A figure leaped out of the trashcan. But it wasn't Gliscor- it was a Gallade with a very dark green coating with glasses on. This wasn't Gliscor, it was instead-

"Father!" Gallade remarked. "What are you doing here!"

"Oh hi son!" Gallade's father waved. He adjusted his glasses. "What are you all doing here? And what's with that moustache?" He eyed his son.

"Looking for our friend who has turned into a fugitive from the law. And I'm trying to attract Gardevoir with facial hair." Gallade answered. "But what are you doing here?"

"I caught the scent of a human!" Gallade's father exclaimed excitably. Gallade's father and mother were both professional Human Behavioralists. That meant that they travelled around and observed and conducted behavior experiments on humans, in order to examine the psychological aspect of the human mind. Destiny City had a population of 99% Pokémon, so it was only natural Gallade's father would get excited about a new human to study.

"Have you seen a human?" questioned his father. "Any of you?"

"Nope." Mercifond and Gardevoir shrugged.

"No humans as I've seen." Cresselia shook her head. Gallade too shook his head. Gallade's father turned to the Sudowoodo.

"Uh… no humans here! Right Ruby?"

"Wait, but Kairi aren't you- OH! NOPE, NO HUMANS HERE MISTER. ESPECIALLY NOT ONES DRESSED LIKE SUDOWOODO. OR ONES FROM THE RANGER UNION NOPE."

Gallade's father paused.

"Curses!" He cursed. "Well… maybe I can help you. Who did you say you're looking for again?"

"Gliscor." Mercifond spoke up. Gallade's father put his hands together.

"Ah, Gliscor! He's actually in the trashcan too."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yep." Gallade's father bent down and yelled in the trashcan. "Gliscor! It's your friends! They want to see you!"

In no time at all, the purple bat stuck his head out of the trashcan.

"Hey you guys. What's up?"

"OKAY HOW ON EARTH COULD BOTH OF YOU BE IN THAT TRASHCAN AT ONCE?" Mercifond questioned the idiocy of this story.

"Because I have a really long tail." Was Gliscor's answer. Mercifond gaped at the idiocy and sheer madness of it all…

"Well, I have to go find that human now. Keep your eyes peeled for me!" Gallade's father ran out of the museum, pinching his nose when he entered the cheese room. Cresselia meanwhile spoke to Gliscor about how they were going to save him from running from the law forever.

"Actually Cresselia, I don't think I DID break the law." Gliscor suddenly said in the middle of her sentence. "I looked up some rules, and I didn't see anything on there about-

"FOUND YOU!" A large aura Sphere crashed into Gliscor and Cresselia. The blue ball made a shockwave upon impact and created a miniature crater. The lunar swan and the purple bat lay in the center. Lucario of course, had arrived. As he quickly explained, Lucario used his aura powers to closely follow Cresselia's group, knowing that they would lead him to Gliscor.

"You no good lawbreakers will be punished!" Swore Lucario, his fist clenched in the air.

"You and what army?" Gallade retorted.

"Funny you should ask…" Lucario smirked, snapping his fingers. From the ceiling hole that he made, three figures leaped down on the ground next to the blue jackal.

"Kirlia!"

"Combee!"

"MAGNEMITE (BEEP!)."

"Together we are… TEAM STARLIGHT! Oh hi sister!" greeted Kirlia. Gardevoir gaped, and demanded to know what was happening.

"Lucario is paying us an Enigma Berry to capture Gliscor. Sorry sis!" Kirlia launched a Shadow Ball at her elder sister, who blocked it quickly with Light Screen. Lucario leapt in the air, landed on the ground, and rushed at Gliscor with Extremespeed. Gliscor did not know what to do, and blindly used Strength. Lucario stepped back after nearly being hit and revised his tactics by performing Aura sphere.

However Gardevoir defended Gliscor by using Light Screen to dissipate the Aura Sphere. The blue Jackal gritted his teeth, then charged with Metal Claw. Gallade, not wishing anyone to bring harm to his beloved, used Leaf Blade on Lucario's Metal Claw. The two Moves collided, and both were sent flying back as a result. Magnemite performed Charge Beam, which Gardevoir again dissipated with Light Screen.

"Tch. Meddling lawbreakers!" Lucaruio cursed at them. He reached into his ear and pulled out a Salac Berry. Once eating it, he increased in speed and tackled Gallade to the ground with Force Palm. Ruby saw this, and instinctively reacted by using her own Moves.

"Fire Blast!" Lucario, expecting a Fire Blast, dodged, but the Psychic that was instead launched hit him anyway.

"THAT WASN'T FIRE BLAST!" He yelled.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Shadow Balls were fired from Ruby's open palms, leaving everyone in the room confused. Lucario dodged while scratching his head, then used Aura Sphere on Ruby. Gardevoir stepped in with Protect, and reflected the Aura Sphere back at Lucario.

"Thank couz'!" Ruby smiled. "Now for my most powerful Move…BLAST BURN!"

Instead of launching one of the most powerful fire attacks known to Pokémon, Ruby fired a massive Focus Blast at Lucario. Lucario had already deflected the Aura Sphere, but was hit by the enormity of the Move. It exploded upon impact, sending shockwaves in every direction. Ruby fell to her knees- using Blast Burn depleted the users energy, and they had to rest on the next turn.

"THAT WASN'T BLAST BURN!" everyone insisted. Cresselia got up and shook the dust off of her.

"Enough nonsense! Sudowoodo, use Rock Throw to save Gliscor once and for all!"

Kairi stared at the lunar swan.

"UH…"

Lucario suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and Force Palmed Kairi, believing her to be a Pokémon. Naturally she was sent flying into a wall.

"Double Team you fools!"Smiled Lucario, who had used his own mirror image to dodge the deadly attack. "Now Team Starlight! Use the special move!"

"Oh no!" Gardevoir shook in fear. "They can't be using… THAT Move…!"

"What! What is it!" Gallade and Cresselia demanded. But they soon found out. A clunk from a blue radio got their attention. Kirlia turned it on, to track number nine. Track number nine contained the most deadly work of music on the face of the planet…

**CHUCK NORRIS.**

Kirlia: "Even worse than Chuck Norris!"

_"Do, do doo..._

_Yeah-eah-eah, yeah_

_Så kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör so vi gör_

_Tå några steg at vänster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med_

_Caramelldansen !"_

"THE CARAMELDANSEEN! OH NOES!" The Pokémon screamed in fear. Lucario laughed evilly, he wearing earplugs and thus not affected by it. He watched as the no good lawbreakers had their energy sapped by the most annoying song in the universe while Kirlia Combee and Magnemite performed the movements.

"THIS WOULD (BEEP!) BE A LOT EASIER IF I HAD A BODY…" Magnemite said, simply waving his magnets up and down.

"My energy is being depleted…!" Gallade fell on the ground, even his moustache falling off his face.

"My depleted energy is being depleted…!" Ruby fell on the ground next to Gallade. Gardevoir struggled to maintain focus. If she didn't, the Safeguard would be undone and the stinky sock's stench would fill the air! But it seemed hopeless- even Cresselia succumbed to the songs power. It seemed as though there was no hope for them and Lucario would win…!

"THAT DOES IT! HOW DARE YOU SMACK ME ASIDE LIKE THAT!"

The voice priced the air, and everyone slowly turned to see the Sudowoodo getting up. But suddenly there was a giant ripping sound, and the costume came undone, revealing… a human! This human was female with brown hair, and wore actual clothes like humans did!

"What!" Lucario was taken aback.

"Take this- RANGER STYLER!" A blue and white Ranger Styler was launched from the human's launcher. It zipped past Lucario and aimed itself at the three members of Team Starlight. They tried to dance away from the Styler, but it was too fast! The Styler lopped around the team, sapping energy from them, while making Kairi's thought and feelings come across. Around and around it twirled- Kirlia launched a Shadow Ball attack, but the Styler dodged all of their Moved. Finally, a white glow shone in the form of a sphere around Team Starlight. It disappeared, and Kirlia turned off the radio.

"This fight is pointless. I don't want to see my sister in pain." Kirlia said to Lucario. "We're leaving, you can capture Gliscor on your own."

Lucario gasped and gaped. They had a change of heart just like THAT? He narrowed his eyes.

"Impressive… human…" He spoke through his aura so that he could be understood. Lucario charged up a massive Aura Sphere- intending to finish off the ranger once and for all.

"Gallade…" Cresselia gasped. "Use Rock Throw..!" She tossed Gallade a rock.

"But, I can't learn that Move!" Protested Gallade.

"Well how hard can it be to throw a rock anyway!" Cresselia retorted.

Gallade paused.

"YOR RIGHT!" He stood up valiantly.

_GALLADE LEARNED ROCK THROW!_

Gallade threw the rock as hard as he could at Lucario. Lucario dodged by moving his head.

"Nice aim." He smirked.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Gallade smiled back. Lucario's sense went on high as he saw that the rock was on a collision course with the glass case of the 500 year old sock!

"NOOOO!" Screamed Lucario. The rock broke the barrier.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!  
><em>**

The second the rock broke the glass barrier, the stench of the smelly 500 year old sock filled the air, and created a giant stink explosion somehow. The fumes grew upward in a giant mushroom cloud over the museum, its horrid stench filling the air around the museum. Pokémon covered their noses and ran away as fast as they could in order to survive.

While in the museum itself, everyone was fine. Gardevoir had strengthened the Safeguard barrier to cover everyone. Except of course, Lucario.

"Can't… breathe…" Gasped the blue jackal on the floor.

"Serves you right!" Cresselia scolded. "Now come Gliscor, let's take you to another location…"But Lucario's anger got the best of him, and he was able to ignore the stench for three seconds, allowing him to enter the Safeguard and choke Gliscor with his paws. Gliscor dropped his moneymaking machine on the ground, which Lucario picked up while the other gasped in horror.

"Justice will be served!" Swore Lucario. "I'm turning Gliscor in, and giving the police PROOF that Gliscor has illegally printed money!"

He held up the bills to prove his point. Cresselia began to sweat with anger. Now, not even Rock Throw could save Gliscor from the law.

…

…wait…

"Hey… do those bills look funny to you guys…?" Mercifond whispered to the group. Lucario heard anyway, and examined the money.

It had Gliscor's head on the front of it.

"…THESE ARE FAKE!" Lucario said, surprised to the utmost extreme.

**THAT'S RIGHT! FOR ONLY FIFTEEN EASY PAYMENTS OF SIXTY NINE SEVENTY NINE, YOU TOO CAN OWN GLISCORS BILLS WHICH AREN'T WORTH ANYTHING! DON'T DELAY BUY TODAY!**

"…what was that…?" Asked Kairi.

"Advertisement!" Gliscor grinned. "But anyway, that's what I've been trying to tell you guys! I couldn't find a law saying you can't print fake money."

Lucario stared.

Cresselia stared.

Gallade, Ruby and Gardevoir stared.

Mercifond and Kairi stared.

Mew stared. Then flew into a wall.

"YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE THING WAS FOR NOTHING?"

"Pretty much…" Gliscor admitted nervously. "I never broke the law at all I guess…"

Lucario immediately dropped Gliscor, then walked away, too confused and disappointed to smell the sock's stench. There was a moment's pause before the rest decided to exit the building as well, protected by Gardevoir's Safeguard. After a brief walk, they all turned to the human walking with them.

"So you were a human this entire time…" Mused Mercifond.

"Yeah… can I ask you guys to please not tell anyone I'm here…?" Kairi pleaded. "If the Ranger Union found out I was here and not in Oblivia, they'd be mad at me and things… would get complicated." She explained.

"Meh, we've done that before to an alien, we can do it again." Gliscor waved his giant claw.

"…AN ALIEN!" Gasped Kairi.

"COOL!" Shouted Ruby. "LET ME MEET HIM!"

* * *

><p><em>"…Umbreon…"<em>

_"I have chosen…_

_My host…"_


	3. What Absolix Does in His Free Time

Chapter Seventeen: What Absolix does in his free time

* * *

><p><strong>IT WAS A NORMAL DAY AT THE HALL OF JUSTICE… I MEAN ORIGIN<strong>

"I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Arceus yelled about the Pokémon's talking, getting their undivided attention with her massive voice.

"Why do you always say that?" Questioned Shaymin. "That's the only reason we hold these regular meetings, we don't need to be reminded about why we came."

"Because IMPRISON!" Arceus imprisoned the grass legendary for questioning Arceus's powerful (yet oh so questionable) authority. She gathered herself, and began to speak.

"Now, I realize that there has been some unrest over the past three weeks… and for a good reason…" Arceus began. "I will first inform you of our current situation, and then propose solutions. All of you may then tell me individually what you have gathered. AND DARKRAI TURN OFF YOR IPOD DAMMIT!"

Everyone stared at the prince of darkness, sleeping somehow with his iPod on. Cresselia Psycho Cutted him to the floor. Darkrai promptly got up, realized what was happening, and put away the iPod. Everyone attention diverted back to Arceus.

"Now then…

Approximately one hundred and eighty years ago, a Pokémon named Absolix attempted the Fifth Great Destruction. He succeeded. Absolix was very powerful, even I could not stop him. Instead I sealed him away under the place to known as Tajiri high seventy years later. His existence was kept a secret so that no one could free him.

However, as all of you are aware… he is free." Arceus paused, letting her words sink in to the rest of the Legendaries.

"Because of his presence, the world has become more chaotic than normal. Order is still in most places, including this city, but the increasing crime rate cannot be ignored.

We have just received even further news… some shots taken by Neon-chan, as well as data he has gathered indicates that not only has Absolix been revived, but his team as well, Neo Genesis." There was some unrest from the older Legendaries, like Rayquaza and Celebi. They knew all about Neo Genesis, and how powerful they were.

"Now, most of you have come to me and asked why we cannot simply put a direct assault on Absolix. There are two reasons why. Firstly, Absolix has hidden himself in a dimension known as 'Cascade City'. The dimensional Coordinates have been set by a Pokémon named Inori… who was once Giratina's pupil. Inori posses vast dimensional powers- so far even Giratina cannot crack the multi-dimensional coding of Cascade City.

BUT HE WILL SUCCEED BECAUSE HE IS THE GREATEST!

Anyway, the second reason is that each and every one of Neo Genesis' members are extremely powerful. How powerful?

They are all class four and above."

Naturally, there was growing tension to this statement.

"They have eight members. Absolix, Inori, Brillareby, Salamantra, Yumi, Yami, Akumori, and another member that is unknown. All are class four. Which means…" Arceus continued. "…That each and every one of them has power equal to or greater than Palkia and Dialga. Absolix himself is a class FIVE. And what's more, there unconfirmed reports by Neon- chan that there may in fact be a SECOND class Five legendary stationed on Absolix's side.

Naturally, this means that even when Giratina finds Cascade City, a frontal assault may not be the best option that we have."

Darkrai looked at Cresselia in a way that communicated 'ARE YOU SERIOUS?'. Cresselia only frowned, not knowing anything to say.

"I know most of you won't agree with me on this, but measure HAVE to be taken for the sake of countering Absolix's forces. He has seven class Four Legendaries on his side, while we have five- Palkia, Dialga, Rayquaza and Giratina. Mewtwo is currently out of commission.

Thus…

It pains me to say this but…

…Reshiram and Zekrom have to be called back…"

There was immediate protest. Darkrai and Cresselia were naturally too young to know what was going on, but they could take a guess from all the loud shouting.

"Not THOSE two!" Moltres yelled.

"They'll kill us all!" His sister, Articuno agreed.

Reshiram and Zekrom. Two class Four's, and two of Arceus' legitimate children. But no one wanted them to come back. Reshiram and Zekrom were both in their rebellious stage- meaning they'd never listen to Arceus.

Reshiram was a neat freak- she would want the Hall even cleaner than on the days Giratina visited EVERY SINGLE DAY. Zekkrom was even worse. He wasn't just A battle junkie, he was THE battle junkie. He would pick a fight with someone every second- usually his sister. Together, the two would destroy the Hall many times over every time they fought. Which was about five times per day before Arceus sent them to Isshu in order to save the Hall.

"Look!" Dialga supported his mother. "It's either THEM, or the only other person we know- Helix!

So let's face it- do you want THEM… or HER?"

Everyone settled down. It wasn't much of an option. Though Helix could probably take on both at the same time, she HATED Arceus' guts. Helix would never agree to helping them take down Absolix in the eventual war to come. The Pokémon accepted that fact. They'd just have to deal with Reshiram and Zekrom when they came…

"Good. Thank you Dialga." Arceus nodded. "I will try my best to keep them under control.

Are there any reports for me to know?"

Palkia was the first one.

"This is an updated report for everyone…" He said, using his spatial powers to bring up a levitating purple graph. "In the first week, there were a reported 12 new villainous organizations that arose.

Today, two weeks later, there are now one hundred and fourteen new villainous organizations in the world. Before any of you panic, know that most of these are harmless, and can easily be defeated by typical law enforcement in that area, or even a class Two Legendary." Palkia explained. "There are THREE that we need to be careful of, to my knowledge.

The three organizations are Blue Crimson, Silent Night, and Disorder Thirteen. These three, unlike the rest, have proven to be quite troublesome. They need to be studied further."

"Thank you for your input, Palkia." Arceus said wisely, memorizing all of the information. "Anyone else?"

"Yes…" Heatran spoke up from somewhere on the third row. "I have received… disturbing news…

There's talk around town. Talk that the STAG Beetle has landed somewhere around this city."

There was uneasy tension now, as all eyes swiveled to Heatran.

"…where did you hear this from?" Arceus narrowed her eyes. Heatran was nervous, but spoke again.

"Just talk around town. The ones who started the story were a couple of drunks I hear…"

Arceus stared at Heatran carefully.

"I will inform Neon-chan of this. He might know something." She stated. "Anyone else?"

No one else had anything to say.

"Very well. Meeting adjourned." Arceus stamped her hoof, signaling the meetings end. She wondered where this would all head. New organizations, Absolix's reappearance, the STAG Beetle… what else could there be to put more wrinkles on her otherwise smooth face?

She of course was most concerned about Absolix. A class Five possibly stronger than herself. And he was free.

What would he do now…?

* * *

><p><strong>Cascade City<strong>

A giant claw carefully dialed the correct number on a very old fashioned looking phone. Soon, there was a ringing noise, then a tone.

"Hello. I am calling about the electricity benefits…" He paused, there was much chattering on the other side on the phone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GIVE ELECTRICITY TO ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS!" More chattering, and then the other end hung up. The giant figure put his clawed hands to his head and moaned.

"Something wrong, Salamantra?" a soft voice asked.

"Arg! Brillareby-san! I can't find a way to bring electricity back to Cascade City!" complained the voice in the shadows.

"…how bad is it..?" Asked the voice. Salamantra pulled out a piece of paper, then shone a portable flashlight onto the last bit of it.

"This is the bill…which hasn't been paid in over a hundred and eight years…"

"…would you look at all those zeroes…" Brillareby said in awe.

"EXACTLY. I have no idea HOW we are going get that much Pok'e, but we need to do it soon before Absolix-sama wakes up!"

"Too late."

Salamantra and Brillareby turned to see the only source of light in the entire dimension- Absolix's tattoo's. Which meant Absolix had woken up.

"A-Absolix-sama!" said an embarrassed voice.

"Ah, there you are Brillareby!" Absolix said, still in the darkness. "I wondered where you were…"

"So sorry Absolix… but the bill still hasn't been paid yet…" Brillareby exposed the piece of paper to the flashlight's rays. Absolix glanced down.

"…would you look at all those zeroes…" Absolix said in awe.

"Yes… we aren't sure how to pay it off, Absolix-sama…"

"Hm. I'll think of something. But there is a thing I don't quite understand…" Absolix replied. "It explains why Cascade City is not lit up, but what about the dimension? Why isn't IT lit up?"

Salamantra pointed upwards, vaguely so. He pointed to a giant light bulb sitting in the middle of the dimension some two hundred feet above their heads.

"…Ah." Said Absolix. "I remember doing that now."

"Have you recovered your strength then?" Asked Brillareby.

"Not quite. I have about three fourths of my power." Absolix said. "But after three weeks of constant sleeping, I've gotten bored. I'm feeling a bit energetic, so I think I'll go for a walk."

"Very well! I shall go get Inori-san, he will Teleport you to the real world." Salamantra suddenly narrowed his eyes. "WAAAIIIITTTT a minute… Are you just going to visit that Mewthree woman- san?"

"Why Salamantra, whatever would give you that idea?" Absolix grinned in the dark.

Salamantra stared.

"…Okay fine. That's exactly what I'm planning on doing." Admitted Absolix.

"She is of NO USE to us!" Salamantra insisted.

"Yet I see potential…"Absolix replied. "If you don't agree, then I could always just Teleport myself."

"I don't think so Absolix-sama. Inori-san has made the dimensional security even stronger. I really don't think you can escape."

"Salamantra, Salamantra, Salamantra…" Tsked Absolix. "Do you know who it was that taught Inori everything he knows?"

"Giratina-san?" Salamntra answered.

"Yes. And do you know who taught HIM everything he knows?"

"His father-san…"

"Yes. And do you know who taught HIM everything he knew?" Absolix challenged.

"Uh… probably his own father-san?" Salamantra guessed.

"Exactly. Which means I can get out any time I want to."

"BUT THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Protested Salamantra. There was a shuffling of doors, and another shadowed figure entered the outside of the giant fortress.

"I heard everything. You want to be Teleported?"

"Yes please, Inori." Absolix answered. A gray glow filled the area around Absolix.

"…Just look after yourself." Inori muttered before Teleporting him to the outside world. In a mild gray flash, Absolix was gone. Immediately after he left however, there was crash from the fortress.

"What now?" Brillareby asked angrily. There was a shouting of voices.

"SCHROCAT YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY SPECIAL RICE BALL!" Yelled an angry female voice.

"YAMI PLEASE BE NICE TO SCHROCAT HE'S ONLY A CHILD!" Said another female voice that followed the first.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YUMI I'M GONNA SKIN THAT DAMN CAT!"

"I'M REALLY HUNGRY!" Exclaimed a kid like voice, running away from the first two. Salamantra Brillareby and Inori sweat dropped within the darkness. Salamantra stepped forth.

"Schrocat- chan, give Yami-san back her Rice Ball! Yami-san, stop chasing Schrocat-chan!" Demanded Salamantra.

"NEVER!" Screamed the two voices.

"…OR ELSE SO HELP ME I HAVE INORI-SAN TELEPORT AKUMORI-SAMA BACK HERE!" Added the deep voice.

Schrocat gave Yami back her rice ball, to which Yami ran away at full speed.

"…much better…" Muttered Salamantra.

* * *

><p>She stared long into the distance of the glimmering city that lay afar. Far enough from her current location, yet close enough to see. She was in a fairly open grassy space, a dingle tree in the middle of nowhere to which she leaned on. It was nighttime of course. This had been the third time that she had come this close to Destiny City. She wandered back and forth between its outside boundaries, really not knowing what else to do.<p>

She couldn't simply go back to Giovanni. He had made her orders specific: 'do not return unless you bring me Mewtwo alive or dead.'. She had not done so. Or rather… she was unable to do so. If it were a real fight between her and him, she would be the victor without a doubt. She was stronger than him, she knew that for certain.

But she was not stronger than the legendary council.

And she was not stronger than Arceus, the God of this world.

Arceus was a monster. An absolute monster in terms of power. From what she had observed during the fight with Absolix, Arceus was only using half her power. And yet she was able to destroy the city in a single blow, if not for Dialga. There was a reason she was known as a God. If only Mewtwo were alone then she'd take his life without hesitation… but Arceus around, that simply wasn't a possibility.

Mewthree sighed, closing her deep blue eyes in thought.

_'What do I do now…?'_She said in her mind. She could neither go back nor forth. She was caught in between the two opposing forces, and had no idea as to where to proceed next.

_"So, how about joining me hm?"_

_"No. Get me out of here."_

_"Very well, I'll give you time to think about it."_

That was one idea. Mewthree was actually becoming desperate enough to consider the idea of joining that Mewtwo- lookalike. Come to think of it, why did he look just like her 'brother'…?

Mewthree shook these useless thoughts from her mind. Unimportant. She needed to make a decision- go back to Giovanni and plead for shelter, or try and break into the Hall of Origin to slay Mewtwo.

Her thought process was interrupted by a gray portal that appeared in front of her. Mewthree could only blink before Absolix was thrown out of the portal forcibly, colliding with and resulting in Absolix being on top of her on the ground before she even knew it.

"Inori! Next time make the process smoother!" Absolix called into the portal.

"Sorry…" Said a voice within the wormhole, before it disappeared. Absolix sighed, then realized he was on top of Mewthree.

"Oh, hello Mewthree. What are you doing under me?"

"More like what are YOU doing on top of ME." Angrily, Mewthree shoved him aside using Psychic. Absolix flipped himself up and stood, dusting his white coat with his hand. Mewthree got up as well, immediately on guard.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Absolix simply smiled back and said

"I got bored after sleeping for three weeks. Came out for a walk."

Mewthree sweatdropped. Sleeping? For three weeks?

"Have you considered my offer to join Neo- Genesis?" Absolix popped the question to Mewthree. She replied with an immediate and curt 'No'. The fallen angel sighed.

"Oh fine. More time to think about it then?"

"What makes you think I'd consider joining you?" Mewthree responded.

"What makes you think you have another option?" Absolix replied with another question. Mewthree studied him, as Absolix began to talk.

"Let me guess… Giovanni said something along the lines of 'If you do not return with my Mewtwo, then do not come back at all, correct?"

Mewthree lowered her head. That was all Absolix needed.

"Wow. I AM good!" He congratulated himself. "So! The only option for you is to defeat Mewtwo. But! There are two problems that as well." Absolix continued. "Firstly, you cannot defeat Mewtwo with your current power level. And secondly, Arceus is in the Hall as well, thus hindering your progress." He smiled wisely.

"…You are correct only on the second reason." Mewthree decided to say.

"You still think you're stronger than him?" Absolix rolled his eyes. "You have a long way to go dear. Mewtwo is stronger than you by far. Did you know that he actually took on Helix and managed to actually hurt her?" Absolix pointed out. "…Not something easy to do. We Class Fives are powerful."

Mewthree, instead of responding, decided to walk away from Absolix. The white being asked where she was headed, but Mewthree gave no response, choosing to ignore the annoying fallen angel and save useless chit-chat. Absolix sighed.

"She really is stubborn, isn't she…?" He mused. Now if only he could get some actual emotion out of her…

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

"Well… that was probably the only interesting meeting I've been to so far." Darkrai said to Cresselia. The two were in the bottom floor of the Hall of Origin. There was much chatter in the air after such an eventful meeting. All of the Legendaries were still up, discussing plans, sharing information, etc.

"Why do we have to attend these things again?" Darkrai wondered aloud. Cresselia sighed.

"Because even though we aren't Legendaries yet, we still need to attend meetings because we're related to one." She said.

"Alright fine…" Darkrai said bitterly. He hated meetings. He would rather spend his time doing something better. Like training. Or calling up Gliscor. Or figuring out a new way to destroy Pikachu.

"Hey, so who's Neon?" Darkrai asked.

"Hm?"

"You know… mom kept saying 'Neon-chan told me this' and 'Neon-chan said that' in the meeting." Darkrai gave her examples. "Who's Neon? I've never heard that name before."

"Well obviously YOU wouldn't know." Cresselia said sarcastically. "I of course know because I'm smart and perfect."

"…you have no idea either, do you?"

"DO TOO LITTLE BROTHER!"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE BROTHER!" Darkrai shouted back. The two got up in each other's faces, but it ended relatively quickly when Darkrai collapsed. Cresselia raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing on the floor Darkrai…?" She said.

"Erg…! Nothing! I'm fine..!" Darkrai answered back. He lowered his hands to the floor, and exerted an incredible amount of effort to bring himself up, gasping for breath when done. Cresselia noticed this.

"Darkrai…?"

"I said I'm fine!" Darkrai replied back forcefully. Cresselia quickly performed a psychic scan of his body. She gasped.

"Darkrai what have you been doing to yourself!" Cresselia scolded. "Your muscle are very weak, your body energy is low and from the looks of it you're barely functional at all!" When Darkrai chose not to respond, Cresselia deduced the cause of this.

"It's training, isn't it! You're overtraining yourself aren't you!"

"So!" Darkrai challenged. "I'm perfectly fine anyway, so what's the big deal!"

Darkrai collapsed again.

"…I MEANT to do that…!" Darkrai gasped as he tried to push himself up. Cresselia scowled at him- Darkrai needed immediate rest. Cresselia called over Manaphy, who forcefully pinned Darkrai down (easy to do because Darkrai had no energy to resist) and she began to heal him in a small bubble she created.

"Men…" Cresselia frowned. Why did they always have to push themselves so hard?

"Well Darkrai, here's my view as a doctor." Manaphy began, she being a licensed doctor. "Your body needs rest in order to regain energy and restore itself to proper form. You need to go to bed."

"I won't!" Darkrai said defiantly.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Manaphy said, spying Shaymin from the corner of her eye. "It was an order. Shaymin!" The green hedgehog came up to them, and Manaphy kindly asked for a Grasswhistle attack. Shaymin smiled, and began whistling in a very sound lullaby that made Darkrai fall asleep immediately. Manaphy thanked Shaymin as she walked away. Manaphy then handed the unconscious Darkrai to Cresselia.

"Put him in bed." She ordered.

"Wait, Manaphy." Cresselia asked before the blue fairy went away.

"Who's… Neon-chan?" Cresselia asked. Manaphy blinked, then moved her eyes sideways.

"How to put this…" Manaphy muttered to herself. "…You know the Secret Agents?"

"More than I want to…" Cresselia said, remembering all the things Raptor and Blaze put them through.

"Yeah, well…" Manaphy continued. "That would be their supreme boss. Agent Neon. Or, as Arceus likes to call him, Neon-chan."

Cresselia gasped. Their mother actually knew the Secret Agent's supreme boss! And called him such a degrading name! (A/N: *Chan* is an honorific used when addressing small children or cute toys)

"Yes, well… apparently before he grew up to lead the Pokémon Organization Of Protection (Otherwise known as P.O.O.P.), Arceus used to babysit him. Go figure."

Manaphy went away, and Cresselia was left even more in awe of her mother. With the Secret agent's boss on her side, her mom could probably know just about anything happening in the world…

"Lopunny…" Darkrai smiled, drooling on Cresselia arm.

"EW!" Cresselia threw Darkrai onto his bed, and left the area to go get a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

"Target sighted." Said a voice to himself. He smiled nastily, she was right where she needed to be.

"Going in for the kill…"

* * *

><p><strong>ABSOLIX<strong>

"Well, now that I've gotten out, I actually feel quite bored." Absolix said to himself. "Since Mewthree still needs to think about her offer, I really don't have much else to do."

Absolix paused. He gazed left, and saw Destiny City. And idea formed in his mind. Raising his hand to the sky, he summoned light and solidified it. Light energy built on top of his hand, then extended outwards and sideways. He concentrated the energy, until a very long sleek cannon made from light had been formed. It was approximately three times the length of Absolix's own body, as wide as he was, with six spikes sticking out where his elbow was. This was the attack Light Cannon. Absolix lowered his arm with the cannon attached to it, and aimed at the glowing city. He grinned insanely.

"Firing at Destiny City in three… two… one- no never mind." He dismissed the Light Cannon, and it was gone in a split second. "It would cause too much attention…" He sighed. Absolix was bored again. Suddenly, he remembered something. Salamantra needed help paying off the electric bill.

It WOULD be beneficial to have restored electricity to Cascade City. That way, they could have all of their appliances working again. Light would be restored to the dimension, and the best part would be that the readers could finally see what the members of Neo- Genesis looks like.

"Let's rob a bank then." Absolix decided. He was the bad guy anyway, no big deal if he robbed a bank or two. Not in Destiny City though, Arceus would notice and that could lead to complications. He would have to Teleport somewhere far away, like maybe Fallhabor Town. Or maybe, Prize City would be a better option…

Absolix paused.

He just heard something…

* * *

><p><strong>THE SECRET… ER…<strong>

Agent Raptor glared at the narrator.

**THE ER UH… POKEMON… WHO ARE NOT ASSOCIATED WITH SECRECY…**

Agent Raptor stopped glaring and resumed flying. Agent Blaze was right below her, running on all fours at full speed.

"We need to catch him quickly!" Agent Raptor beckoned to her partner. Agent Blaze already knew however. Even if he hated that guy with all his soul, their boss still considered him valuable at the moment. Which meant they had to warn agent Slicer before he got himself killed.

Agent Raptor signaled to stop, and flew to the ground.

There he was.

He was red all over, with orange-yellow eyes. His body was divided into three sections like most insect Pokémon: head body and thorax in total and in order from top down. His arms were very narrow, but ended into large Gliscor-sized claws that almost resembled two more heads.

To humans, this species was known as a 'scizor'.

"Agent Blaze and agent Raptor." stated the red being without turning around. "What the hell do you two want?"

"You didn't respond to your text two hours ago." Stated Raptor. "And we were sent to relay the boss's orders which you did not receive."

"Tell me what they are." Slicer turned around. His face was in his signature smirk that conveyed 'I'm better than you' as a message. Blaze cringed, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face. Blaze swore that the boss must have been drunk on recruiting day last year when he signed this guy up.

"You're orders are the same as last time, but with an exception." Raptor spoke. "The order of finding Mewthree has been terminated and is no longer necessary, as well as dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Scoffed agent Slicer. "It's practically a lost little girl. What's so dangerous about that?"

"Absolix has taken interest in her." Stated Raptor as a response. "As unlikely as this seems, it came from the word of the boss himself in our meeting yesterday. Which of course you skipped out on.

Besides, the boss has already implanted tracking devices into Mewthree's cells as of fourteen hours ago. Therefore, it is actually advisable that we leave her be. This way she might lead us to either Absolix or Giovanni."

Slicer paused, thinking with the smile on his face. Finally, he turned his back to them.

"Are you kidding me? She's only two kilometers or so from where we're standing. I know where she's heading, and I'm going to kill her. Now you can leave me alone, or report back to your boss that I don't take orders."

"Why you!" Agent Blaze's arms and feet lit up in fire due to his rage. Raptor put a wing in his way to keep Blaze from going any further than a couple steps. She glared back at agent Slicer, who was grinning the same, loving that he was making them mad.

"You would have known this had you read your orders." Agent Raptor began. "But by orders of the supreme boss, I now have the authority to excommunicate you from P.O.O.P. if you do not comply with his orders. Choose wisely." Threatened Raptor. Slicer grinned back even more in response. His choice was obvious.

"I quit then. But I'll do you all a favor by destroying Mewthree. Absolix too if I see him."

"Negatory on that." Raptor and Blaze released their seals, each of their enormous powers revealed. "The orders are to leave Mewthree be. And we have full permission to stop you from doing so."

"Too bad." Slicer taunted. "Because you know how I'm tracking her movements?" Agent Blaze and Raptor exchanged looks. They turned back to Slicer, who grinned in response.

"Because I'm using Double Team. The real me is already two kilometers away with Mewthree!"

Raptor and Blaze's eyes widened. Slicer laughed manically at their defeat. Finally enraged to where he couldn't take it any longer, Blaze Fire Punched the Slicer hologram with all his might, causing it to disappear. His punch soared to the ground and caused cracks to appear where his fist had struck.

"Damnit… DAMNIT!" Blaze cursed his former 'ally'. "Raptor, how fast can we get to where Slicer was talking about!"

"Two Kilometers would take ten minutes for us." Raptor said. "But we don't even know their location. They could be two kilometers west, or two kilometers north.

And Slicer could take Mewthree out in half the time we'd take to get there."

"So we do nothing?" Blaze said angrily to his partner. He was unwilling to accept defeat at Slicer's hands.

"No. We may have a chance to stop all of this." Raptor said, although it was clear she was bitter about the whole idea.

"What? Any option, how can we make Slicer pay!" Blaze demanded.

"Well, I just noticed this." Raptor said. "But you're behind us, aren't you Absolix?"

And instantly, he appeared. In a small blink there stood the great fallen angel himself. Absolix Michael Solaris, still glowing in the dark with his intricate tattoos, still smiling warmly as if he knew everything. Agent Blaze was astounded, but agent Raptor didn't even look around.

"How long have you been there?"

"The whole time. YOU actually came to ME."Absolix added as a matter of fact.

"Y-you…!" Agent Blaze stammered, pointing a blue hand at the destined child. Absolix nodded his head once.

"I heard everything. Seems as though you need my help, yes?" Absolix's eyes pierced their thoughts.

"Yes. Surely you can stop all of this?" Raptor asked.

"I can. But I don't do anything for free, so how about a deal?" Suggested Absolix in a calm manner. "Two conditions. First, I was never here." Raptor nodded her head. What choice did they have? "Second condition. Deactivate the trackers in Mewthree's body, as well as my own. I assume your boss already knows this entire conversation?"

Raptor nodded her head again, in both a yes to the second condition, and a yes to Absolix's statement. Their boss had been taping everything from the start. How? Tiny microscopic robots- called nanobots. They were harmless robots, completely undetectable. Their purpose was to give the location of anything they were attached to, in this case both Absolix and Mewthree. The special ones inside of agent Raptor's body also recorded vocal sounds.

"Smart idea, really." Absolix held up a finger, possibly studying something the naked eye could not see. "I'll have to be more careful the next time I go to earth… So we have a deal then?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes we have a deal…" Raptor said reluctantly. "If there were another option, I would take it. But there isn't."

"As it always is." Absolix agreed. "Are the robots deactivated then?"

"I assume so." Raptor spoke back.

"Well then. Time to uphold my end of the bargain."

And in a flash, he was gone. Lightspeed, most likely, warping him to presumably the location of Mewthree and agent Slicer.

"I can't believe we just struck a deal with him…" Agent Blaze, who had been silent before, spoke. "Is Mewthree's life really that important to us? I mean, now the trackers are deactivated, so she really has no use for us."

"And that is what separates us from wrongdoers." Raptor spoke. Her eyes met her partners. "Even if she happens to be on the side of evil, she is still alive. As our boss once said to me 'One life is always equivalent to one life.'. We're saving her because she needs to be saved, and that is all there is to it." Raptor said wisely, imitating the words of her supreme boss.

"…one life…" Blaze repeated, trying to understand its meaning. Raptor fluttered her wings.

"Our job here is done. Let's go back to the base and report what we didn't see." Said Raptor. Blaze stared at her for a bit, then walked in her shadow while she flew.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's that." Slicer said to himself. His hologram had just disappeared, and he had quit his job as a secret agent. Oh well, he was planning on quitting it anyway. Too many rules to follow, too many things you couldn't do. Like kill the target Pokémon or human. He didn't understand why they had that stupid hostility rule, if you didn't like somebody you killed them. And that was that.<p>

He stood on the edge of a building This was a small town a mile away from the famed Destiny City, called Gateway Village. Below lay his target, Mewthree. She walked calmly through an alleyway, presumably to avoid detection from outsiders. She didn't suspect a thing.

The scizor grinned widely. He uncrossed his arms and stood to full height. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped off the building, as the three story drop would give him momentum. With a wide grin he yelled

"X-SCISSOR!"

* * *

><p>Calmly, she walked through an abandoned alleyway. It was a good thing too, that way she wouldn't get caught. She was on guard though, just in case. Mewthree reached the end of the alleyway and looked through its gap. Not too many people out this time of night. Good. She'd steal some food, and then be on her way.<p>

"X-SCISSOR!"

The shout alerted Mewthree to what was to come. Her senses went off in all directions, and very quickly, she saw what was coming from above. With help from a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins she dodged the attack by leaping sideways with her uncanny speed. The Pokémon attacking her landed hard, and dust rose up from the pavement. He smirked, the n stood up to his full height.

A large X shaped scar was now etched into the pavement.

"Who are you?" Mewthree demanded. The Pokémon put his arms in a crossed position.

"Your death. X-Scissor!" This time Mewthree was prepared and leapt to the side quickly as another one of his horrendous attacks was fire upon her. The Scizor turned his head and very quickly performed the Move Bullet Punch. Using this move he came into contact with Mewthree and slammed her hard against the brick wall she was hanging on to. Not to be defeated, Mewthree replied with a massive Psychic burst on the Scizor, knocking him back to the ground while she levitated in the air, gently Recovering her wounds.

"That should have taken care of him." Mewthree said to herself. Her eyes widened when she saw that not only it hadn't, but hadn't even left a scratch would be a better definition.

"Seriously! That's it!" Scizor was a bit disappointed, but glad he had found somewhat worthy prey. Mewthree gasped, that was probably a Psychic fired at half of her power. This person she was up against was strong. Mewthree would have to run away to escape certain defeat.

No…

Mewthree would not give up. There was simply no way she could lose to a man such as he. Mewthree would become the victor of this battle, and finally prove her worth to Giovanni. After all, if she couldn't even beat someone like this, then how could she defeat Mewtwo?

She readied her energies, Aura surged through her pink hand.

"Aura Sphere." The blue ball was launched directly at the Scizor, but surprisingly he dodged it. Another one came shortly after the first. Scizor swiped his large hand at the aura Sphere and deflected it. But this was all just a set up before Mewthree appeared behind him and performed an Ice Beam upon the Scizor, striking it directly and knocking it back a few feet. Much to her dismay, he recovered almost instantly.

"You're pretty fast, ain't ya'?" Stated agent Slicer.

"My superior speed is my advantage in this battle." Mewthree responded monotonously.

"Well this isn't fun. I want to hear you scream before I kill you. Make you fear me before I end your misery and your life…!" Scizor grinned psychopathically.

"No such thing will happen." Mewthree remained composed. "I will use my speed to my advantage and win this battle. And also, I have lost all emotions regardless."

Scizor stared at her, an idea forming in his mind.

"So, you'll win because you're fast, am I right?" Scizor said rhetorically. "So in other words, if I'm faster than you, you'll crack, right?"

Mewthree opened her mouth just slightly, trying to determine the point of his speech. Scizor put his hands in a crossed position, and yelled his next attack.

"AGILITY!"

Before Mewthree's eyes could widen, Scizor had struck her from behind with a Night Slash attack. The harsh blow sent Mewthree pummeling to the ground, it doing a severe amount of damage to Mewthree's body, as well as the impact that came shortly afterwards. Mewthree tasted dirt, or was that simply shreds of pavement that had flown up when she landed.

It was probably the heaviest blow she had ever taken in her life so far. Even when she fought Mewtwo she had not experienced this much pain, this much blood coming out of her right arm. As Scizor watched in glee, she valiantly tried to stand. Arms at her sides, she pushed herself up, but in the middle of it all realized her right arm was broken. That's right- Scizor had hit her to the right side with that Move… it made sense actually.

Silently, she willed it to heal, but even the healing process would be slow in the middle of battle. Mewthree, deciding no other way, locked eyes with Scizor and was determined to end this once and for all. She gathered up her immense psychic power. Small stones levitated around her, the air became ignited with a large amount of friction. She put her hand backwards and gathered the power. Scizor smiled, and insanely charged while using Agility.

"YOU STILL CAN'T BEAT ME WITH THAT!" He laughed madly. The Scizor got up behind Mewthree once again and impaled her with a deadly Night Slash attack.

That blow would have been the end of her, had Mewthree actually been there. With a whisper from behind agent Slicer came a few choice words for him.

"I told you. My superior speed is my advantage."

With a loud roar, she propelled an immense Psychic onto agent Slicer. The velocity behind the telekinetic attack was astounding- it blew everything away from Mewthree downwards into the ground. Slicer's body hit the building, and then fell through it from Mewthree's powers. With one last roar the giant Psychic crumbled, cracked, and then brought the entire building upon Slicer.

Mewthree heaved for oxygen, then levitated down gently and walked away. She had won. Her right arm was broken, and she was completely out of energy, but she had won. No strength left, she leaned against the side of an adjacent building. This turned into a sit, she closing her eyes as she gripped her arm from the pain it produced. She knew she had to get out of here fast, before anyone showed up. But she had to rest, just for a minute… just for a minute, and then she could walk awa-

Her neck was grabbed by a large forearm. It shoved her into the building she was formerly leaning against. She cried in pain, and opened her eyes.

"That hurt." It was him. A small trickle of blood down his forearm, but he was still moving just fine.

"No…" Mewthree breathed. Was this it? Was this all she amounted to? Not even being able to defeat a single normal Pokemon…?

Was this really her end?

"You piss me off, bitch." His expression was that of displeasure. "Not only do you refuse to show me your fear, but you actually hurt me too. That pisses me off." He raised his second arm, cloaked in darkness energy.

"Goodbye." With that, Slicer's arm flew forwards in a punch poised to rip Mewthree's head off in her weakened state. She was helpless to stop it, and closed her eyes to await her final demise.

But it never landed.

Because a white arm had stopped it.

"It would be advisable to step away from the injured." Slicer was pushed away from Mewthree, and she soon found herself in the hands of two white arms with intricate yellow tattoo's covering them.

"That's twice I've saved you now my dear. Do you enjoy playing the damsel in distress?" He added playfully.

Chuck Norris.

(INSERT ABSOLIX KILLING THE NARRATOR HERE)

Absolix.

"You…" She said weakly. Absolix layed her on the ground, and quickly performed some healing seals on her to speed up her regeneratory speed.

"You'll have to eat a lot when this is done… but be thankful." Absolix smiled warmly. He drew his attention to his new opponent.

"Agent Slicer if I'm not mistaken."

"And you are?" Slicer grinned. Things had just gotten interesting.

"Absolix."

Slicer's eyes widened. It was HIM. His face turned into that of pure glee, the pleasure of killing the supposed 'Destined Child' was right before him! His arms drew back.

"Well well well…!" Slicer smirked. "How did you know that you were next on my hit list? Thank you for coming and saving me the pain of tracking you down. Now prepared to be eliminated."

"Do you REALLY think you can take me on?" Absolix replied, calm as ever. "Oh fine. If you really want to fight, I suggest we do it in a more open area, with less populous to get in the way."

"No dice." Was all the Scizor said before he zoomed at Absolix with Bullet Punch. Absolix reacted by leaping sideways onto the adjacent building to the destroyed one. Agent Slicer followed up with another Bullet Punch where again the white being dodged and leaped away. Scizor activated Agility and pursued Absolix like that, getting up from behind him and Slashing his back. But Absolix didn't seem mind, because he shot forwards away from the Scizor. Slicer use Pursuit and managed to land a big blow on Absolix. This time, he stopped running.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you're trying to do." Slicer knew it all. "Getting me away from Mewthree right? Well whatever- YOU'RE the prize now buddy!"

Absolix nodded his head once.

"No more running." He agreed. "Let us begin! Photon Stream!"

A light beam hit Slicer at the speed of light, so naturally he couldn't dodge. However the attack was fairly weak and Scizor pushed back and charged forth.

"Take this! X-Scissor!"The twin slashes performed on Absolix left a gash in the skies itself as it tore through everything it touched. But before it hit, Absolix protected himself with a sheild, bouncing most of the attack back and leaving only a little force to knock Absolix back. Scizor wasn't done however, and charged again with Night Slash, this time impacting Absolix's body and sending the white being flying back. Absolix crouched down and stopped himself. He stood up and grinned.

"I know you think you're hot stuff, but in the end I'll be the stronger one." Slicer threatened.

"You have yet to see my true power…" Speaking of which, Absolix summoned six light swords in the air and hurled them at Slicer in the attack Light Vector. Scizor was surprised by this new ranged move and just barely dodged, then zoomed in with Agility. The fallen angel saw this coming and prepared Light Cannon for his arm. He fired an exploding sphere at the Scizor and it worked- Slicer was hit, and the resulting explosion left an impact on the former agent.

Slicer took to a Bullet Punch attack, colliding with Absolix's chin. Absolix in turn summoned a sword and struck Slicer. Soon it was a hand to hand combat brawl. Slicer used Night Slash but Absolix ducked and slashed diagonally upwards, hurting Scizor but at the same time getting hit by Iron Head. Absolix summoned a second sword and mentally swung it to which Slicer blocked with his large forearm. Absolix summoned a third sword and swung that downwards using his free hand, this time it impacted. Slicer, overcome by anger initiated the Superpower Move which knocked Absolix to his side on the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage.

"You ready for my ultimate Move!" Slicer said. He concentrated and used Iron Defense and Agility at the same time.

"Pokemon normally can't use their full power… because it would break their bones to do it!" Scizor explained to Absolix. "But with Iron Defense… it hardens myself to where I can ignore that factor and unleash one hundred and twenty percent of my true power!"

Absolix blinked, and prepared a giant light shield to protect against the attack. Slicer merely grinned.

"NOT GONNA WORK!" Slicer launched himself forwards, propelled by Agility, giving him a temporary massive speed boost. Crossing his arms halfway, he performed his most powerful Move in his move powerful state- the X- Scissor! X- Scissor tore through everything in its path, decimating Absolix's light shield like it were a piece of paper. It cut through Absolix's bare flesh, leaving an X shaped gash where his body should have been. Absolix spat blood out of his mouth. He collapsed on the ground, bleeding severely and unable to move due to the blood loss.

"I knew it." Said Scizor. "Though you were slightly better than I imagined, in the end your power is nothing before mine. All that talk about you was false!" Her grinned. His head turned around, there was his previous victim, Mewthree. She looked better than before, probably because of the healing seals.

"No…" Mewthree breathed. He had risked his life to save her, and now… what was this? Was she actually feeling… guilt! Sadness!

"What? You wanna do something about it?" Slicer laughed. "Bring it on then! I'm more then ready to take on anybody!"

Mewthree clenched her teeth, she prepared another aura Sphere, hopefully one that would put an end to Slicer once and for all. Slicer grinned at her fury. Now he could kill her happily.

"Please don't twist your face like that…" complained a voice. Mewthree let out a small gasp. Absolix was standing. He grinned at her, as if he wasn't bleeding all over the place.

"It simply doesn't suit a face such as yours."

"What? You're alive?" Slicer asked. "I'm bored with you. I'll kill you in a second, so just stay there and I'll be back."

Absolix laughed.

"You really think you can win against me…?" He trailed off. Slicer frowned.

"Look at you. You're beaten. You have a gigantic fricken gash in the middle of your body. You're bleeding all over the place. What the hell are YOU gonna do?" He questioned. Absolix smiled back, and crossed his own arms.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Absolix smiled. An eerie purple glow shone from his orb. "You have yet to see…my true power!"

An extremely complex seal formed in the middle of Absolix purple orb, its yellow design filling the sphere in every nook and cranny possible.

"Requesting release of gates eleven through twenty… twenty one through thirty…" Absolix chanted his words. Absolix suddenly became infused with a monstrously powerful EP. His large wounds regenerated at rapid speed until they were gone within seconds. His body mended himself, and his gold eyes glowed with sheer, unrelenting power.

"Come at me, Slicer."

Wanting to kill this man once and for all, Slicer charged up his deadly combo- Agility with Iron defense. Unlocking his true power, Slicer rushed at Absolix once more with an X- Scissor. The slash was immense, created cracks in the brick building upon impact with Absolix's extended arm.

Which had not been hurt at all.

"No…!" Slicer said in fear. That was his greatest attack! The most powerful thing he knew how to do! And yet it was blocked by a simple hand! He could feel Absolix's power surged the air around him. Absolix gripped his hand tightly, then with no effort at all, flung him aside. Slicer was flung all the way to the ground, creating a massive crater from the force that he was thrown at. Scizor struggled to understand the possibility that he had been overwhelmed by a simply throw.

And as he tried to get up, he found he was staring into the barrel of an extremely wide Light Cannon.

**_BOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!_**

A giant ray of light was shot from the barrel of the cannon. A combination of the Moves Light Cannon and Laser Shot, impacting the former secret agent with all its monstrous power. Slicer couldn't even move after it was done.

"Luckily for you, I do not enjoy killing my opponents." Absolix whispered. Turning around, he turned his full attention to Mewthree.

"…you beat him in one hit." Was all she could say.

"Two if you count the throw." Absolix said back.

"Why?" Mewthree wanted to know. "Why did you let yourself get beaten up like that, if you had this much power the entire time?"

"This much?" Laughed Absolix. "My dear, I just releases gates eleven through thirty. Each gate represents a single percent of my power- my dear, this is only thirty percent of my total power."

Mewthree's eyes widened. He had done what she had failed to do using only thirty percent!

"Well actually, I can only use seventy five percent anyway since I'm still not healed." Absolix remembered. "So you could say it was thirty percent of seventy five percent. So about... twenty two point five if I were fully healed."

The numbers alone staggered Mewthree's mind. Absolix was more powerful than she had ever imagined if what he said was true.

"So why limit it?" Was the question of the day. "Why handicap yourself to thirty percent?"

"To answer your question, I pose another: Why is it hard to reach the bottom of the ocean?"

"Lack of oxygen."

"Another reason." Absolix waved his hands. Mewthree thought.

"Pressure. At the bottom of an ocean, you have millions of pounds per square inch on your body. The weight of the ocean is so great that it crushes you." Mewthree responded smartly. It was a childs' question to her.

"The same principal applies to Energy Potential." Absolix pointed. "The more Energy Potential you have, the more pressure you exert. We class Five's all have to limit our powers in some way, or else it would be like the bottom of the ocean for those near us.

We are literally so powerful, we can kill by doing nothing."

Mewthree gripped her hands, somewhat grasping what being a class five meant. It meant you had more power than anyone else on the planet. It meant you were at the top of every known hierarchy. And she was conversing with one right now.

"Mewthree." Absolix's voice snapped her attention back. "Scizor is weaker than Mewtwo. This is certain. I emphasize once more: Join me. Train. And then you can do what you want with Mewtwo."

A part of her really wanted to go along with Absolix. A part of her said that it was the best option in her current situation. But the other part held back. What if Absolix planned on abusing her? What if the next day, he tossed her aside like Giovanni and ceased to care about her?

"No."

It was too much of a risk.

"Very well then. More time it is." Absolix replied cheerfully. Mewthree inwardly sweat dropped. When would this guy take no for an answer…?

"Inori!" Absolix called. "Kindly Teleport me back to Cascade!"

Almost instantly, a gray light shot down from the heavens at Absolix. He shone in the center of it, and it temporarily overrid dimension settings and coordinates for the transfer.

"Be seeing you soon!" He waved happily. With that, Absolix vanished, and so did the light. Mewthree frowned, a class Five he may be, but he was still just such a strange Pokemon…

There was a rumbling from down below. She was extremely hungry. Absolix was right of course- multiplying cells rapidly involved using energy she didn't have. So she would have to regain it by eating. With that thought in mind, she looked around for a food store.

After she ate she would decide her next move.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Arceus… damn… it…" murmured a voice. He barely had the energy to speak. He had no energy to move from the crater Absolix put him in. "Damn… it…" He cursed Mewthree, he cursed Absolix with all the energy he could muster.

And suddenly, he saw something that wasn't there before. Humans called it an 'Umbreon'. It was smiling, staring at him with its gold rings for eyes. Unlike most umbrron, it wore a blue cape around its body, fashioned around the neck by a beautiful gold jewel. What appeared to be a crown rested on its forehead.

"I saw everything." The Umbreon spoke, though it was more like a whisper that somehow seemed clear to Slicer. "You were defeated. Utterly defeated."

The Scizor gritted his teeth, and the Umbreon grinned even wider.

"Listen to what I have to say." Said the Umbreon calmly, it's cape fluttering like the wind. "You want power. Power enough to destroy anything that you want. And I respect that.

My master can give you such power. In fact, my master can give you even more than that!" Grinned the Umbreon.

"Join us, agent Slicer."

Slicer stared at the Umbreon hard and long. It was the truth. He wanted that power. He wanted the power to crush everything. He wanted it. He wanted it.

Slicer weakly extended his hand, which was all the gesture a smiling Umbreon needed to warp him away.


	4. Pinnacle of Paradox I

Chapter Eighteen: Pinnacle of Paradox (Act one- Destroy the Enemy)

* * *

><p>"NEW ORGANIZATION APPEARING ON THE LEFT SIDE OF FALL CITY!" A voice yelled.<p>

"There are bomb threats in a bank…"

"We've received a report back- they ARE stockpiling weapons."

"The humans in Prize City have organized another rally and are protesting for safety!"

"An attack just broke out in Pewter City! The militia appear to have things under control but…"

Voices traversed the Hall in a way Cresselia had never heard before. She had just woke up, and was preparing to get herself some breakfast when she took a look around. Legendary Pokémon rushed back and forth, up and down, every direction she could imagine. Constantly in motion, relaying orders to one another, discussing information and making decisions.

Cresselia simply gaped. She had never seen the Hall this chaotic before. Never this busy, her purple eyes rested on the dining table, and it had been converted into a board of war.

As evident by the letters 'BOARD OF WAR' that had been written on it.

"All of this in one day has to be some kind of planned attack." Palkia argued at the board of war. "We have to retrace the footprints of all these crimes to figure out who's responsible."

"Palkia, we have no proof of that!" Dialga argued. "We should divert our efforts to containing the remaining problems before things get out of hand!"

"That could work but what if someone is behind all of this! In that case containment would only be a temporary solution!" Rayquaza growled. "Damnit, where's Arceus!" He roared loudly.

Palkia wiped beads of sweat across his face. How… how on earth could the situation have gotten THIS bad! They only looked away for five hours!

The guardian of space noticed his younger sister staring at him in wonder.

"Cresselia." Palkia greeted curtly. He was not in a good mood. "What do you want?"

"Um… breakfast?" Cresselia asked kindly. Palkia snapped his fingers and a bowl of cereal warped into the room. Lifting the spoon with her mind, Cresselia took one bite.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We have no idea." The giant green snake growled angrily. "Something happened that caused almost every single villainous organization to commit crime all at once. The Hall is in a mass state of panic, no one knows what needs to be done- we need Arceus to get here." Rayquaza looked off into the distance.

"Hell, I'd even be glad if Reshiram or Zekrom were here… where the hell are they anyway!"

"They haven't responded to Arceus' message…" Dialga grumbled. "As of yet we have no idea what they're doing… those two are so immature! They probably saw the message but chose not to respond anyway!"

"We don't have time for this." Palkia assumed leadership role. "Where could mom be at a time like this!"

As if on cue, Arceus Teleported into the hall, above everyone's heads standing on the air itself.

"Sorry about that. Giratina had something to say." Arceus apologized. Instantly, the Legendary PKMN turned to their leader and reported everything that was happening.

"Team Galactic just obtained illegal weaponry!"

"Team Aqua marooned a ship!"

"Team Jacob took over a train! They're demanding that everyone in Goldenrod convert to their side or else!"

"Crazy Twilight fan-girls…" Arceus muttered. "ATTENTION ALL LEGENDARIES! DO AS I SAY!"

Arceus began barking off orders. Moltres was sent to get Heatran to help them. Kyogre was going to take back the ship by Team Aqua. The three pixies were sent as intelligence agents in Fall City. Dialga was going to go to Prize, Rayquaza to Goldenrod.

Expertly and efficiently, Arceus gave all of the Legendaries a set of codes and restrictions to follow in order to maintain the peace. They would be around the globe constantly, relaying orders and information back and forth through a special spatial network created by Palkia and Giratina. Once online, orders would be relayed through Arceus at the Distortion World. The Legendaries left the Hall, flying, walking, levitating, even swimming out to fulfill their orders. It was a mass exodus of the hall, leaving it almost completely empty.

"Palkia, go to Citadel and act as a medium for the network." Arceus ordered. Palkia obeyed, and caused a rip in reality to travel instantly there. Arceus was almost done when she spied Cresselia, she too waiting for orders.

"Cresselia, your orders are to babysit Mew, and make sure Darkrai doesn't get woken up." Arceus said.

"What! Why!" Cresselia demanded, annoyed.

"Because Mew is still too young. Fortunately Shaymin can take care of her daughter…" Arceus trailed off. "You're still just a class Two Cresselia. Your job is to keep watch over Mew, and to make sure your little brother continues sleeping to restore his energy. Use psychic powers if you need to."

"…fine…" Grumbled Cresselia.

"I'll be in the Distortion World, I'll come check up on you in six hours precisely." The god of all Pokémon told her daughter. Cresselia was still displeased, and huffed away.

"…Cresselia." Spoke her mother. "…I know it seems unfair. I know that you want to help. You're all still just too young. It's best that you remain here, where it's safe. Be patient my dear. Someday, it might be YOU giving the orders." Arceus smiled. Cresselia smiled back, indicating it was all right. Arceus nodded her head, and used her dimensional powers to warp out of there and into the Distortion World.

When her mother got out of the room, Cresselia decided to check up on Mew. It was Eight in the morning and Cresselia suspected that he'd be up soon. With a quick float to the fifteenth floor she quietly opened the door and found he was still asleep. She closed the door, and then decided to check up on her little brother Darkrai. She had strict orders to keep him asleep for the entire day.

Darkrai had been overtraining recently, and because of this his body was behind in energy due to lack of rest. The only way to fix the problem and heal Darkrai was for him to sleep for about 24 hours in order to restore that natural Energy Potential inside him. That in mind, when she got into Darkrai's room she began playing tape recording of a lullaby by a Jigglypuff on Darkrai's iPod. That in effect he snoozed on and didn't even budge in his sleep. Cresselia smiled a bit, and then went out of the room.

"Now the REAL problem…" Cresselia said to herself. What was she going to do all day? She was confined to the Hall on a Saturday, which was pretty boring. There was always Darkrai's stash of video games, but none of them really appealed to her at the moment. And Cresselia was all alone in the Hall with both Darkrai and Mew sleeping…

She paused.

_'No… there should be one other Pokémon inside the Hall…'_

* * *

><p>Cresselia reached the fiftieth floor of the Hall of Origin. On this floor there was a single door, blocked by a secure password so that only those permitted could enter.<p>

_"WHAT IZ THE PASSWORD?"_Beeped the mechanical eye watching her, misspelling the word 'is' in the process.

"Tuna Fish." Replied Cresselia.

_"PASSWORD CORRECT. U MAY ENTER."_Cresselia sighed. They really needed spell check on that thing or something. The door opened the next second, and Cresselia levitated inside. She looked around and sure enough there she was.

**CHUCK NORR-**

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE NARATOR!" Cresselia threatened. No, it was not Chuck Norris. It was Deoxys, who she hadn't seen for three weeks. Next to her floating in a giant stasis chamber was Mewtwo. His injuries were still bad, but at least they didn't look quite as rough as it was when he first got here. Dexoys looked rough as well, probably due to her expending vast amounts of Energy Potential to heal her beloved.

"Deoxys." Cresselia said. The alien looked around, she saw Cresselia.

"Oh, hello Cresselia…" Deoxys was obviously tired. Her four tentacles were drooping, and her posture was not as upright as it should have been. "What are you doing here…?"

"Well, I'm here to tell you about the current situation." Cresselia answered. "The world just hit a state of panic. Hundreds of organizations have attacked at once, and now every Legendary in is being summoned to stop it." Cresselia continued. "Even Reshiram and Zekrom apparently…"

"Who?" Deoxys asked.

"You don't want to know…" Muttered Cresselia. Deoxys simply stared. After a minute of silence, she looked at Cresselia with sincere eyes.

"Cresselia…" Began Deoxys. "Have you ever known your mother… to be a bad Pokémon?" She finally blurted out. Cresselia blinked.

"What are you talking about Deoxys? My mother is probably one of the most good intended Pokemon out there. A little crazy and obsessed with Giratina, but still good intended. Why do you ask?"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK-<em>

_"And then something happened that changed all of that. And this is what happened._

_I committed mass slaughter of Helix's people."_

_"What…?"_

_"Just an instant… in a single instant, a billion lives were reduced to not even ashes…_

_Just an instant…"_

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

"I mean…" Deoxys tried to say what was on her mind. "Has she… ever killed anyone…?" Cresselia was naturally shocked by this.

"No!" Cresselia was surprised. "Mom has a strong anti-killing policy, she would never do such a thing!"

"Oh. Okay…" Deoxys said nervously. Deoxys understood a bit. Cresselia didn't know about Arceus murdering two billion Ribonians. Then again why would she? Arceus obviously wasn't proud of the fact, why would she tell Cresselia? Yet that brought Deoxys back to square one as to why she did it. What did Arceus know that caused her to slay so many of her people…?

Deoxys was determined to solve this mystery surrounding Arceus. Maybe… just maybe if she did…

Her mother would…

"Deoxys?" Cresselia snapped the alien out of her trance. Deoxys rubbed her head, and smiled without a mouth.

"Just tired is all." Deoxys said kindly.

"How is…" Cresselia trailed off, staring at Mewtwo's unconscious body floating in the chamber. He wore a breathing mask and was covered in tubes and wires poking through his skin. She really couldn't believe the damage was this bad, even though she witnessed it firsthand in the battle with Helix and the Four Stars. From Deoxys' look, she could tell Deoxys couldn't believe it either.

"I keep hoping he'll wake up." Was the only thing she could say.

"He risked his own life to save you…" Mused Cresselia sympathetically. However, the lunar swan broke out into a grin. "I wouldn't worry too much Deoxys. This is Mewtwo we're talking about, he's the strongest one of us all. There's simply no way to get rid of him."

This brought a smile to Deoxys' mouth less face. Cresselia winked at her and smiled mischievously.

"So after he wakes up… why not have him ask you out?"

Deoxys blushed madly at this, her face somehow turning even redder than it was before.

"I-I- th-that wouldn't be… It-it's like that…!" Deoxys stammered. Cresselia laughed and Deoxys turned angry and started to argue with Cresselia. It wasn't that easy to win over Mewtwo's heart, she explained. It needed time and patience, as well as many other extraneous variables taken into account!

"Alright alright, whatever you say." Cresselia smiled.

"Besides, what about you're situation with Latios!" Accused Deoxys, making the lunar swan grow red. She stammered, stating that her situation was different from Deoxys'. Both girls then turned away and remained silent, wondering just how indeed they could make their crushes fall in love with them… not like it was easy of course, males were prone to being oblivious to love, hence why it was so hard in the first place…

"Deoxys… I'm going to call over Gardevoir and Mercifond. Want to come down and hang out with us?" Cresselia asked kindly. Deoxys shook her head in a 'no'. Deoxys had to take care of Mewtwo. Cresselia shrugged, understanding, and floated downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT GALLADE'S HOUSE<strong>

"This is amazing! I knew there was a human here!" Gallade's father said, examining their new guinea pig with a magnifying glass. Kairi sighed.

In between chapters, the Pokémon had found a way for Kairi to stay in Destiny City without being detected. They couldn't have her stay in Gardevoir's house because apparently the bill shot up and Gardevoir couldn't afford to have any more than her two siblings living with her.

The next one to try was the Hall of Origin. That would fail because Arceus would inevitably call Erma about a ranger being in the hall, which Kairi stated could not happen no matter what. Gliscor volunteered his own home, but the problem with that was that his home was literally underground, with looping twisting tunnels everywhere dug by his family. That was a no-no for humans.

Finally, they came to strike a deal with Gallade's mother and father: Kairi would live there for free, and in exchange Gallade's mom and dad could perform various psychological experiments on Kairi. After all, they WERE both Human Behavioralists. And they DID have a rare chance to study a human…

"Which color do you prefer?" Gallade mother, a gardevoir, held up two pieces of colored paper- one a vivid red and the other a cool blue.

"Uh, blue?" Kairi pointed, as dark blue was her favorite color. Gallade's mother held up a sheet and wrote something on it.

"So see she's in the sixteenth percentile…" Gallade's mother said to his father.

"Ah…" Gallade's father observed the paper. "…I'll get the cups and water from the kitchen. You go and find the white and yellow bouncy balls. Gallade, go upstairs to the attic and get a cardboard box."

"But father!" Protested Gallade. "I can't help you perform experiments! I have to go to Gardevoir's house and profess my love for her!"

"Didn't you already do that?" Asked Ruby, who just came into the room. Her red flower bobbed up and down with her walk.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK- ONE HOUR AGO<em>

_Gallade snuck over to the phone in his room and typed in the correct number sequence. He held the phone to his ear and after two rings Gardevoir answered._

_"Hello Gallade!" Gardevoir said with her sweet sweet voice._

_"Gardevoir, I just called to tell you that I love you! Please go out with me!"_

_"Um, maybe later okay…" Gardevoir said nervously._

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah. I did." Gallade remembered. But Ruby smiled and shouted<p>

"You should do it again! After all the power of love conquers all!"

"You're right!" Gallade went over to the phone and began to dial again.

"I should know!" Added the blue gardevoir. "Why once, I conquered all of Hawaii using love!"

"You did!" Kairi asked. "How did you manage to do that!"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"Hey Ailani, can I conquer Hawaii?" Ruby asked her friend. Her friend was a human, very large and dark skinned with nothing but the traditional lavalava._

_"Sorry, but I don't think so cousin." Ailani shook his head._

_"Please!" Ruby pleaded. "I'm only doing it because I love everyone!"_

_"Oh well in that case it's fine!" Ailani smiled. "HEY EVERYONE! RUBY JUST CONQUERED HAWAII OKAY!"_

_There were roars of approval which brought a smile to the Gardevoir's face._

_"As my first act as supreme overlord dictator, LET'S HAVE A LUAU!"_

_"YAYS!" The people in that part of Hawaii began dancing and celebrating happily._

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

"And that is how I conquered Hawaii!" Ruby smiled. Kairi gave her the dumbfounded look of pure confusion. Meanwhile Gallade had managed to dial up Gardevoir and began to talk to her.

"Oh! Cresselia invited you to the Hall? I'll be right over!" Gallade said happily, hanging up the phone.

"Oh no you won't!" Gallade's father said, adjusting his glasses. "You have to help us conduct psychological experiments on the human!"

"BUT DAADDD!" Gallade complained. His complaints had no effect, his father's word was final.

"Ooh! My cousin's going to be in the Hall of Origin?" Ruby overheard Gallade. "I'm IN! FIRE-TELEPORT!"

Ruby Teleported out of Gallade's house, leaving all three of his family sweat dropping.

"She thinks she's a fire type…" Kairi explained. Both of Gallade's parents turned to Kari, questioning her if Ruby was her Partner Pokémon.

For safety reasons, and for friendship reasons, each ranger of the Ranger Union could be assigned one Partner Pokémon- that is a Pokémon that had bonded with the Ranger on a personal level and helped aid the Ranger in missions and quests.

"Yes." Kairi smiled, her strikingly blue eyes showing signs of pride. "She's been with me to the end in every mission I've been on. Ruby is my lifetime partner, whom I trust with all my heart."

"That-that's so…!" Gallade's father and mother cried, joyful tears running down their eyes. Kairi smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yeah…" said Kairi. "OW!"

"Sensory information appears to be fine." Said Gallade's mother scientifically, holding up a needle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall of Origin<strong>

Stepping through the pink gateway arrived Cresselia's friends. Cresselia wanted only girls to be invited, so she didn't bother calling Malispite, Gallade and Gliscor. The ones that she called were Mercifond and Gardevoir. But as she observed, only Gardevoir stepped onto the Hall. Mercifond was nowhere in sight.

"Cresselia, Mercifond can't make it today." Gardevoir explained. "Apparently they need her at work."

Gardevoir noticed the table.

"…why does your kitchen table have 'BOARD OF WAR' written on it?" Asked the green psychic.

"They had to convert it to a war table due to emergency measures." Cresselia replied. "So Mercifond's working is she? Well, at least YOU'RE here…"

"Um…" Said Gardevoir nervously. Cresselia then noticed a small peeping Pokémon behind Gardevoir. "I had to bring my sister though… do you mind?"

Cresselia sighed. Then again she probably should have expected that. Hiring a babysitter was out of Gardevoir's budget. Cresselia agreed, and then pointed Gardevoir's sister, Ralts, upstairs so that she could play with Mew.

"So you have to babysit Mew?" Gardevoir asked, holding Ralts' hand as they made their way upstairs.. "Shouldn't we go up and watch him then…?"

"Why bother? He'll just use Metronome and blow us all up somehow." Cresselia retorted.

"But he's just a little kid!" Protested Gardevoir. "Cresselia, it's your duty to watch over your younger siblings. We're staying in the room to play until Arceus gets back."

Cresselia grumbled, this wasn't what she expected at all. Gardevoir heard her groan aloud and scolded her. Surely when Cresselia was a child her older siblings babysat her?

Cresselia sighed and realized Gardevoir may have had a point. She could remember when she and Darkrai were children, and the older legendaries watched them. Notably Palkia and Dialga, they would always think of fun childish games to play…

_'I suppose I had better do my part…' _Thought Cresselia. She opened the door to the playroom. The playroom was located on the sixteenth floor of the Hall of Origin. It was all white, white walls, a white door and a white ceiling. The playroom had many objects in the room to compensate for its blandness though. Cresselia soon found Mew sliding down one of the slides.

"Mew." Cresselia addressed her younger brother. "We've brought a playmate for you okay?" Gardevoir nudged Ralts into the open. Gardevoirs younger sister waved shyly before going back behind Gardevoir.

Mew on the other hand was deathly afraid.

"A-a-a-a girl?" He stammered out.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"MOM-DAMNIT!" Cursed Darkrai for the fifteenth time that minute. He and Gliscor stood out in the football field next to their school, where Mew was prancing around happily._

_"I can't believe that little brat just blew my chance at scoring with Lopunny!" Darkrai pointed at his brother._

_"Darkrai, I'm not quite sure it would have worked anyway…" Gliscor said doubtfully. He was holding up a broken saxophone, a Kleenex, two cans of Fizzy Soda, and twenty Pok'e._

_"It totally would have worked!" Darkrai insisted. "That is… If MEW hadn't lost the other eighty Pok'e during phase two!"_

_As Gliscor watched, Darkrai floated angrily over to Mew to exact his revenge._

_"Oh MEWWWWW…" Darkrai said with the upmost hint of evil and danger in his voice. Mew flew over anyway because he of course couldn't sense the extreme killing aura that was being emitted from Darkrai._

_"Hi Darkrai! I found a rose!" Mew said, holding up a blade of grass._

_"Mew… did I ever tell you about… COOTIES?"_

_"No! Is that an ice cream taste!" Mew asked, eyes sparkling with innocence that Darkrai was bound to corrupt._

_"No… Cooties are a horrible horrible thing to get!" Darkrai explained. "When you come close to a girl, the girl rubs off tiny bacteria onto your skin!"_

_Mew listened, wide eyed with horror as Darkrai explained every detail of Cooties to him._

_"When the bacteria land on your skin, they go in between your toes!"_

_"NO!" Shouted Mew._

_"YES!" Darkrai replied. "and when that happens they make AWFUL TOE JAM!"_

_"NO! NOT AWFUL TOE JAM!" Mew said in fear. Darkrai smiled. He walked away, the shaking Mew giving him a sign that his revenge was complete._

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

"I DON'T WANT TOE JAM!" Mew shouted before hiding inside a plastic castle.

Cresselia and Gardevoir stared.

"What the… crap…?" They both said at the same time.

"I DON'T WANT COOTIES OR TOE JAM!"

"Great. What did Darkrai tell him THIS time?" Cresselia immediately blamed her brother. "Well, it looks like we have no choice. Gardevoir, perform the Anti-Cooties Move to get rid of all cooties in the area."

"What are you…?" But then Gardevoir got it when Cresselia winked. Smiling, she put her hands together and used Safeguard in the entire room. Mew watched from his safe castle, observing how Gardevoir got rid of all the Cooties in the area.

"Okay Mew, Gardevoir made all the Cooties go away. It's safe to play with Ralts now." Cresselia smiled. Hesitantly, Mew peeked out a window and looked around. He couldn't see any cooties, so he assumed it was safe and floated out, still wary just in case. He saw Ralts trying out the slide in the playroom, and flew over thinking he wanted to try it with her.

Soon the two were playing, though Ralts was still very shy around Mew. That was her nature though, she only trusted her two older sisters. It was just a phase though, Gardevoir assured Cresselia. Once Ralts got to be with more Pokémon her shyness would disappear.

"So where's your other sister?" Cresselia asked Gardevoir.

"Oh, you know how Kirlia is. Out with her friends in Team Starlight accomplishing missions for money." Smiled Gardevoir. Cresselia stared at Gardevoir awkwardly. It really must be hard on her to take care of two little sisters at once…

"You know, if you need any help then I'm here for you." Cresselia said.

"Thanks…" Replied the green psychic. "You know it's funny, Darkrai said the same thing to me once."

"Did he now?" Cresselia giggled.

"Yeah… I'm so lucky to have friends like you guys…" Gardevoir smiled distantly. She was brought back to attention when Ralts pulled on her dress. She and Mew wanted to play a game, so they asked their older sisters to make one up. Cresselia of course had an immediate answer.

"Alright then. We'll play hide and seek." Ralts smiled, and Mew cheered, wanting the game to start. Cresselia remembered doing this with Palkia and Dialga…

"The rules are simple. Gardevoir and I will count to thirty, while you two hide somewhere. But don't go past floor fifteen, and stay in the Hall of Origin!" Cresselia warned.

"Yay! Count now!" Mew commanded. Cresselia and Gardevoir closed their eyes and covered them with their hands. The two teens began counting while the kids ran away from them as fast as they could. Mew ran away as fast as he could, while Ralts tried to keep up with him to hide where he was going to hide. Unfortunately, she stumbled and fell onto carpet. When she stood back up, Mew was gone.

She looked all around, and decided to just go down more stairs. She had reached the first floor relatively quickly, and looked around for a cupboard to hide in.

And then she saw something.

She peeked around the corner, still very shy, and saw a dark blue colored catlike creature muttering to himself.

"I'll do him a favor… but where is everybody!" He heard a noise, and turned around to see Ralts. His face couldn't look less threatening, yet Ralts was still shy of this newcomer. He walked up and examined her.

"You aren't a Legendary are you?" Stated the blue cat. "Hey do you know where the Legendaries are? I need to destroy Arceus!"

Ralts shook her head in a 'no', still hiding behind the corner of the kitchen. The blue cat sighed.

"Kids…" He shook his head. "I guess I'll just have to do it by myself. You'd better get out of her though, I might blow up the whole Hall!" He grinned. Ralts simply stared as the blue cat walked up to floor two.

* * *

><p>"Meeeeeew…!" Teasingly called Cresselia, looking for her brother. Gardevoir was next to her, calling out for her own sibling. No response.<p>

"I'm going to the thirteenth floor." Stated Cresselia. "You look on the fifteenth to see if we can find them."

"Wouldn't it be more logical for you to look on the fourteenth first?" Gardevoir asked.

"It would… except we don't have an fourteenth floor." Cresselia argued.

"What?"

"My mother hates the number fourteen for some reason. She thinks it's evil. So as a result, the Hall of Origin was built without an forteenth floor." Explained Cresselia.

"But then… wouldn't the fifteenth floor… be… the fourteenth…?" Gardevoir asked. Cresselia didn't hear her, and was already exploring the thirteenth floor. Gardevoir sighed and went up to the fifteenth floor. As always, a long hallway greeted her along with many doors at its sides. She check in one room, but found nothing of interest. The next door she tried was locked. At the end of the hall she found a bathroom. After a quick inspection, she found that no one was there.

The next door she tried opened, she flicked the lights on and discovered an unconscious Darkrai. Gardevoir gasped, and quickly turned off the lights. She knew that Darkrai needed his rest more than anyone else. With a smile, she closed the door quietly, muttering for Darkrai have sweet dreams as she left him be.

Gardevoir paused.

Was it even possible for Darkrai to have sweet dreams? He WAS the nightmare Pokémon…did that mean that nightmares WERE his sweet dreams? She would have to ask him later about that…

Gardevoir tried the last door. There was a plaque on this one- 'GUEST BEDROOM' it read. She opened the door and found a large bed on the floor.

And also she found a strange blue cat staring at her. He blinked. She blinked. He grinned.

"You're a Legendary aren't you!" Accused the blue cat happily. "Good! I'm you're enemy!"

"What?" Said Gardevoir.

"Not 'what'! Enemy!" Exclaimed the blue cat.

"Enemy?"

"Enemy."

"Who…?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes! You're my enemy! And I'm your enemy!"

"Oh, I get it!" Gardevoir put it all together. The blue cat grinned again.

"Good! Now that you know I'm your enemy, I can begin destroying you!" The blue cat suddenly and without warning launched a massive sphere of something at Gardevoir. She dodged it, but turned around in fear when she realized Darkrai's room was right across from this one. Instinctively, she summoned a Protect barrier around Darkrai's door, and the orb was deflected away. Gardevoir jumped back and ran up the stairs to take the fight somewhere else. The blue cat fired more of his weird orbs at her, chasing her up the stairs.

When she hit floor sixteen, she whipped around and fired a Psychic in the blue cat's general direction. But it missed, because the blue cat was already behind her. He tried to punch her but Gardevoir countered and used Thunder Wave to neutralize him. Holding him within her electric prison, Gardevoir began the questioning.

"Who are you! What do you want!" demanded Gardevoir. The blue cat simply grinned back.

"Hey! I found another one!" He said. Gardevoir became confused. "Hey you! Meet me on the second floor, it'll be more interesting that way!"

And just like that, he was gone. Not even a sound, not even a flash of light. Simply gone. Gardevoir blinked, to make sure it was no illusion. It wasn't.

Not knowing what else to think of the situation, the green psychic headed down the stairs to find Cresselia.

* * *

><p>Mew finally found a good place to hide. On the tenth floor there was a bathroom that had a big shower in it. Mew got into the bathroom and got in the big shower, closing the door. Mew giggled to himself, as Cresselia would never find him in here.<p>

Much to his surprise, he heard the bathroom door open. The lights flicked on. Mew trembled, wanting Cresselia not to find him. The shower door opened, but Cresselia wasn't the one who was there. It was s strange Pokémon that Mew had never seen before.

"You're not a Legendary either!" The Pokémon said.

"Who are you? Are you playing hide and seek too?" asked Mew. The figure rolled his eyes.

"I knew it, you're just a kid!"

"Am not!" Mew retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Challenged the newcomer. "How old are you then!"

"Five!" Mew said proudly.

"See! You are a kid! But I'M not, I just turned EIGHT." The figure held up eight digits on his fingers to prove his point. "And Absolix said, when I turn eight it means I'm not a kid anymore! And since I'm not, I'm going to bring down the Hall of Origin and defeat all the Legends!" said the grandiose Pokémon.

"Okay…?" Mew kind of lost everything the new Pokémon had said. He didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Goodbye, I just found someone anyway!" The figure closed the shower door. Mew was still a bit confused, but at least Cresselia hadn't found him yet…

* * *

><p>"Meeewww! Raaaalllts!" Cresselia called out for them. She was looking in a room on the thirteenth floor. No luck in finding neither Mew nor Ralts however. Suddenly, she heard shuffling in the hallway next to her. She turned around to see the door opening, and it opened because of a strange blue colored cat.<p>

"Hey! Are you Cresselia!" It asked.

"Um, well yes, I am… wait, who are you?" But the blue cat only grinned for an answer. It jumped in the air and tried to attack her by creating a strange orb launched from it's palms. Surprised, yet not off guard, Cresselia easily dodged it and struck the blue cat with a Psycho Cut as a response. But the blue cat seemed to be unharmed. It got up and smiled at her.

"I found another one too! This'll have to do I suppose…" He said. "Cresselia, go find the green girl and face me on the second floor!"

"Green one, wait what?" But the figure leaped over Cresselia and ran away, down the stairs. Just as he left, Gardevoir came racing down and found Cresselia.

"Cresselia, there's an intruder in the Hall! There's some kind of blue cat thing…"

"I just… saw it…?" Cresselia said. "Wait, but I just saw the blue cat, when did you see it?"

"Five… seconds ago…?" Gardevoir answered nervously. Cresselia stared at her. But five seconds ago he was in this room… how was it…?

"Whatever, go to the second floor! Quickly now, we can't endanger the two younger ones!" Without Cresselia telling her, Gardevoir used the Move Teleport to warp to the second floor.

The second floor was used as a training area. It like much of the Hall was white, but with semi grey walls and a high ceiling that seemed to go upwards indefinitely. On the white marble floor was a blue insignia of a giant Poke ball. The two looked around, and saw their opponent.

He was small, probably less than three feet tall. He had the appearance of an upright version of a cat. The Pokémon was covered in dark blue fur, yet surrounded by light blue symbols. He had white paws, silver ears, and possessed four giant golden bracelets, one on each appendage. His eyes were simple and black, still conveying the innocence of youth.

"Hi you guys!" He said happily. "So… this is the Legendary Council huh?"

"Um, actually…" Gardevoir tried to explain, but was interrupted by the new figure.

"Weird. I though you guys had more members than this. Hey where's Arceus by the way?" He bombarded them with statements and questions.

"She isn't here right now, but she'll be back soon!" Cresselia grinned. "So I'd suggest you get out of here while you still can."

"Not a chance! I'm here to destroy the Legendary Council and imprison Arceus!" The blue cat held up a finger. "I still can't believe the Legendary Council only has four members… and two are kids even…"

"Well you're a kid too aren't you?" Cresselia protested.

"Am not!" He spat his tongue out. "I'm eight years old now and Absolix said I wasn't!"

"Absolix!" Shouted the two teens. They cautiously stepped back. Was Absolix here? And what the heck was this kid anyway?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys!" He said from the other end of the room. "My name is Schrocat! I'm a member of Neo- Genesis!"

"So you're one of the eight…!" Cresselia gritted her teeth. Gardevoir could tell this wasn't good. But she wasn't about to stand aside, she would protect Ralts with all her body mind and soul.

"Hey before we fight and I defeat you both…" Schrocat began. "…You two don't have Cooties do you…!"

Gardevoir and Cresselia fell down anime style.

"No… we do not have Cooties…" Cresselia said sarcastically. The blue cat wiped a beat of cold sweat from his head in relief.

"That's a relief!" he said. "Alright, now I don't have to hold back anything! Let's do this! Come at me Legendary Council!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN GALLADE'S HOUSE<strong>

Ruby Teleported back in.

"Hey by the way… where IS the Hall of Origin!"

Everyone fell down anime style.


	5. Pinnacle of Paradox II

Chapter Nineteen: Pinnacle of Paradox (Act two- The nonexistent problem)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…<strong>_

_-"All of this in one day has to be some kind of planned attack. We have to retrace the footprints of all these crimes to figure out who's responsible."-_

_-"Cresselia, your orders are to babysit Mew, and make sure Darkrai doesn't get woken up."-_

_- "You're a Legendary aren't you! Good! I'm your enemy!"-_

_-"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys!_

_My name is Schrocat! I'm a member of Neo- Genesis!"-_

* * *

><p>"EVERYBODY CONVERT TO TEAM JACOB OR SO HELP US WE WILL MAKE EVERYONE ON THIS TRAIN EAT JELLO!" A fanatic fan girl screamed over the radio to the citizens of Goldenrod City.<p>

Meanwhile on the actual Goldenrod magnet train, the passengers were panicking. It was supposed to be a routine trip to Saffron City for the onboard people, but instead halfway through the two regions Team Jacob fired a couple shots in the air, captured the elderly train conductor, and took control of the Magnet train in one fell swoop. The passengers were ordered not to leave unless EVERYONE in Goldenrod converted to Team Jacob's side.

Luckily, but unbeknownst to the helpless passengers on the side of the cliff, flying high in the sky observing the whole thing was Latias. She circled the proximity a few times before a voice rang out in her head.

_"Attention, attention! This is Palkia speaking! If you can hear me, then reply back!"_

_"I can hear you loud and clear Palkia!" _Latias said. She hear many other murmurs in her head before a new voice came online.

"This is your God, Arceus. I have an important announcement!" she said her catchphrase. "The spatial network appears to be operational. Therefore, we are moving things to phase two. All of you, initiate the counterattack. Once we have Heatran, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Registeel and Manaphy we will begin phase three.

For now, initiate phase two!"

Latias silently nodded, then closed her eyes.

_"Rayquaza! Can you hear me?" _She spoke through the network.

_"I read you Latias. What do you suggest we do? I'd destroy the train in one blow, but that would cause the humans on the inside to be hurt as well…"_

"Rayquaza, can you perform the Moves Air Slash and Extremespeed?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll use Protect on the passengers. When this has been done I'll give you the signal to fire and Air Slash in the middle of the train. From there, I'll levitate all of the passengers out of the train while you use Extremespeed to gather then up and transport them safely!"

"Sound like a plan. Tell me when Latias!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE HALL OF JUSTICE<strong>

Superman: "Alright, here's the situation superheroes. There appears to be mass trouble all over the world, some sort of villainous uprising… any ideas on how to prevent it?"

Aquaman: "Let's use WHALES!"

Batman: "Let's use bats."

Robin: "Let's use birds!

Wonder Woman: "Let's use… uh… wonder…!"

Superman: "This is going to take awhile…"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE… WAIT, DID WE SERIOUSLY JUST USE A REFERENCE FROM THE NINETEEN SEVENTIES THAT NO ONE COULD POSSIBLY GET?<strong>

"Yes, yes we did." Cresselia agreed. "Of course I understand it because I'm uniquely intelligent."

**PFFT.**

"WHY YOU DARN-!" But before Cresselia could use the V word, Gardevoir shut her mouth in order to prevent their eight year old nemesis from acquiring such… 'intricate' vocabulary.

"Let's get this fight started already!" Exclaimed the impatient Schrocat. He charged up strange energy into his open palm. The energy swirled around into a sphere, a dark sphere that somehow shined brightly as if it were some sort of black sun.

"Universal Ascension!" Expecting it to be hurled at them, Gardevoir and Cresselia performed a dual Light Screen for protection. They were wrong however, as the orb quickly floated to the center of the room, then zoomed high above their heads.

"Let's go!" Announced Schrocat. The next second, he landed on Cresselia's back and delivered a sharp downwards kick to her. In retaliation, Cresselia whipped around and launched an Ice Beam at Schrocat. The blow collided, but again Schrocat seemed unhurt. Cresselia backed off and performed a Psychic attack to which Schrocat grinned and raised his hands.

"Universal Ascension!" He shouted. The psychic veered strangely off course. The mind bending blow curved upwards until it was absorbed by the shining black sphere. Cresselia was shocked, while Schrocat merely widened his grin.

"You'd better be careful about what you do! My Universal Ascension can absorb any kind of energy!"

"Why did you tell us that?" Gardevoir asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean… wouldn't it be to your advantage if we didn't know how your Moves worked?" Pointed out Gardevoir. Schrocat gasped.

"OH DARNIT YOR RIGHT! FORGET WHAT I SAID IT WAS A LIE!"shouted the blue Pokémon desperately. But Cresselia and Gardevoir already heard everything.

"He thinks just like a little kid!" Cresselia grinned. "Gardevoir, launch the most powerful Psychic you can at him!" Gardevoir saw what was coming and did as the lunar swan said. From her open green palms a powerful burst of telekentic energy surged forth to Schrocat.

"Dummy's!" he insulted them. "Universal Ascension!" And just like last time, Gardevoir's Psychic was drawn in towards the shining black sphere. Once again, their blow was being nullified by Schrocat's power. Schrocat grinned, but his grin faded when he saw Cresselia charging towards him. The lunar swan had realized that when he performed this technique he was helpless, so she rammed him at full speed with another psychic powered by her velocity.

The blow impacted Schrocat at full force. Her lack of mercy towards small children resulted in Schrocat being pushed back cruelly against the wall.

**WOW. YOU BEAT UP A LITTLE KID. GOOD JOB SWAN.**

"HE'S THE ENEMY!" Cresselia shouted back.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Schrocat shouted alongside Cresselia. His blue tattoo's glowed, and he restored his health. From there, the blue cat ran at full speed at Gardevoir. Gardevoir in turn raised up a full Reflect for Schrocat, but the second before impact he disappeared, and reappeared right behind her!

"Galaxy Punch!" Schrocat punched Gardevoir with his strange energy, its effect creating a miniature explosion upon impacting her skin. Gardevoir flailed over, but was not in vain because Cresselia launched an Ice Beam perfectly straight to his Schrocat. Again, the second before impact he disappeared, and reappeared delivering a Galaxy Punch to Cresselia's back. Suddenly, she was hit again at the front, and uppercut punch to her stomach, and a chop to her side, all at the same time.

Gardevoir realized something, but couldn't speak because she too was being hit at the same time as Cresselia. At that moment Gardevoir realized something-

Schrocat was attacking her.

And Schrocat was also attacking Cresselia.

There were four Schrocat's! Three on Cresselia and one fighting her!

In desperation, Gardevoir kneeled down and performed a simple leg sweep which got her Schrocat off balance. From there she used Thunder Wave to paralyze Schrocat to the ground. That done, Gardevoir summoned her energy and unleashed a full blown Psychic on the Schrocats surrounding Cresselia. But as a surprise, her Psychic curved upwards into sphere floating above their heads!

She whipped around and found another one, grinning with his hands raised. The other one trapped by her Thunder Wave was gone.

_'What is going on here?' _Gardevoir said in her mind. There should only be one enemy, yet instead their one had somehow multiplied into four!

"Confused?" Said a Schrocat from above her. She ran away just in time to avoid being slammed by his Galaxy Punch attack. Gardevoir then ran to Cresselia, but was stopped by yet another Schrocat. He plainly punched her but she countered using Shadow Ball, which was useless anyway because it was absorbed by the Universal Ascension.

Seeing no other option, Gardevoir fired a Photon Stream, the fasted light move, and it managed to hit the blue cat Pokémon. This gave Gardevoir enough time to pry one Schrocat off of Cresselia. With one off, Cresselia violently spun around to knock all of them off of her. One decided to be bold and charged at her with galaxy Punch, but Cresselia used Psycho Cut as a retaliation. The Galaxy Punch and Psycho cut collided with a boom, knocking back the Schrocat.

"Cresselia!" Gardevoir tried to say.

"I know!" Cresselia replied bitterly. How was this even possible? Instantaneous cloning? Was that the secret behind Schrocat's power?

Suddenly, without warning, the seven or eight they had been fighting vanished without a trace. Only one remained. He grinned at them with a hint of kid-like superiority.

"I bet you can't figure out my power!" He challenged.

"You have the power to make copies of yourself…?" Gardevoir asked nicely.

"Nope! That's just one way to use my power!" That said, Gardevoir slowly went in and whispered to Cresselia.

"We aren't under an illusion are we?"

"No, I used Miracle Eye a while back, and found that all of this happening is real." Cresselia replied, still thinking.

"You can use that Move?"Gardevoir whispered back.

"Yes… I still have my mother's genes inside of me. She taught me how to use it, in case we ever come under an illusion." Cresselia added. "But enough about that, we're actually LOSING to a little kid! We need to find a weakness of his."

"Alright, let me show you my next Move!" The orb suddenly flew into Schrocat's open palm. He closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"Universal Collapse!" He closed his fist onto the sphere, crushing it with his bare hands. Blue energy leaped out of it and immediately surrounded Schrocat's body. A blue halo surrounded him, and Cresselia noticed that his Energy Potential just doubled in a split second.

"GALAXY PUNCH!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!_**

He punched the ground, devastating the entire arena. The floor underneath them crumbled, walls cracked, stoned were piled up. Cresselia had never seen such a devastating Move before, his Galaxy Punch finally grew so powerful that it destroyed the entire arena, leaving them to drop to the first floor. Cresselia and Gardevoir fell down, buried underneath rubble from the second floor.

With Psychic powers, Gardevoir had managed to shield the both of them before damage could be brought. The collision with the ground still hurt them, but her Reflect kept the falling rock damage to a minimum. Cresselia levitated the boulders and general debris from the two, and the girls stood back up to face their foe once again.

They found him standing up as well, but beaten and battered. No surprise there- a Move of that caliber usually left an impact upon the user. He wheezed a bit, but straightened up when he saw them.

"Wow, you guys are still alive even after that?"

"It takes more than that to take use down!" Cresselia retorted. Suddenly, the debris slowly levitated in the air. They zoomed in back where the second floor should be and found their proper position. Within mere seconds they had positioned themselves to their proper place before Galaxy Punch, and the second floor training way was restored.

"Whoa!" Schrocat said in excitement. Gardevoir too was just as confused. Cresselia explained that because it WAS a training hall, it got broken a lot. So her mother Arceus put a special seals around it designed to make it repair itself under the event of damage.

"Cool!" Said Schrocat excitably. He launched a sphere from his palm and shot down a portion of the second floor. The blue cat watched in fascination as it repaired itself almost immediately after.

"Cresselia, there's something else that bothers me." Gardevoir brought up another point. "His energy is abnormal, its unlike anything I've ever seen… what type are the Moves he's using?"

"I have no idea…" Cresselia admitted. Nothing in her research said anything about 'Universal Ascension' or 'Galaxy Punch'. What's more was that Cresselia was unable to determine the type of energy that their opponent was using. Light type? Fire type? Or was it something completely new entirely…?

"Oh yeah, I'm still fighting you guys!" Schrocat remembered. "Let's go back up before the kids get hurt." He pointed to Ralts, partially watching through a cupboard that she hid herself in.

"Onee-san…"Spoke Gardevoir's younger sister quietly.

"It's okay Ralts… I'll be right back okay?" Gardevoir said sweetly.

"Yeah, I just want to beat you. I'll only kill you if you make me mad enough." Schrocat added. Cresselia shot him a look.

"What about you? You're bruised all over, you look like you can barely move!" She pointed out. In a flash, Schrocat was gone. The next second he reappeared, and was devoid of any injury.

"What bruise?" He questioned sarcastically. Cresselia gasped. No recovery based Move was that quick. None.

Just what WAS this kid?

Swallowing some saliva, she ordered Gardevoir to Teleport them back to floor two. Gardevoir complied, and Schrocat teleported (?) a split second after. The two sides were once more on the second floor training room. They were to engage in battle again.

"You guys are actually pretty strong." Schrocat admitted. He was about to say something else, but was cut off by footsteps coming from the first floor. Cresselia sense a powerful psychic presence. Who was it? Did one of the Legendaries return? Or was it just Deoxys?

Both were incorrect. Stepping onto the second floor, was a Pokémon wearing a usual unemotional expression on her face. Her coat was pink, her body reminiscent of a humans mixed with a cat. Her two antennae sensed the shock of the two women across from her.

"Hey I know you! You're Mewthree!" Schrocat pointed a white finger. And indeed it was the psychic feline herself. She gazed at the three Pokémon for a moment. She deduced they were in some sort of a battle. Mewthree opened her mouth a bit.

"…I take it this is a bad time for me to be here?" she asked casually, yet uncaring.

"What are YOU doing in the Hall of Origin!" Cresselia retorted. Mewthree stared back with unfazed azure eyes.

"What do you think? I'm here to kill Mewtwo."

"Deoxys won't like that…" Gardevoir pointed out. "She's guarding him right now. You'll have to fight her before even touching Mewtwo."

"Fine by me." Mewthree replied. "Which floor is he on?"

"Like we'd tell you!" Cresselia said angrily.

"Ooh! Ooh! My turn!" Schrocat raised his hand. "Hey these two are pretty weak, would you mind giving them a hand so that I can have more fun!"

"WEAK?" Cresselia said angrily.

**WELL SPOKEN FOR ONE OF THEM.**

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS NARRATOR!"

"It has nothing to do with me." Mewthree replied, as stoic as ever. "Now if you won't tell me I'll just scan the Hall until I do find him."

"Actually, I've decided to fight you too!" Schrocat pointed out. "So get over on THEIR side and we can begin again!"

"What?" Mewthree was dumbfounded. "How childlike really… you think you can just decide things on your own? What would Absolix say if you were caught fighting with me?" Mewthree added, taking advantage of Absolix's apparent interest in her. The cat appeared to realize the same thing.

"Good point. Let me check…" A pause. "Hey! There's a note!"

"…what is he…?" Mewthree was baffled.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out all day." Cresselia replied.

_"DEAR SCHROCAT,"_ read the blue cat _"BECAUSE MEWTHREE DOES NOT WANT TO JOIN NEO-GENESIS, I GIVE YOU FULL PERMISSION TO DEFEAT HER."_

There was a pause.

"But what about…! Doesn't he want me to join?"

_"P.S."_Continued Schrocat. _"IF SHE TRIES TO MAKE EXCUSES DUE TO MY RECENT HOSPITALITY, THEN IGNORE HER AS BEST YOU CAN."_

Mewthree: "…"

Cresselia: "Wow. Absolix can read you like a book."

Mewthree: "You be quiet, swan…"

"Yays!" Schrocat immediately summoned all the energy he could and formed a giant, black and white sphere the size of Palkia. With glee, he flung it at Mewthree.

"Star-Energy Burst!" The massive sphere collided with something, and unleashed a devastating explosion upon impact. Thought they were meters away, Cresselia and Gardevoir still had to shield themselves from the shockwaves and heat released. When it was all over, Schrocat stared to see if Mewthree had survived. Luckily for him, she had summoned an equally powerful Protect barrier around herself around herself.

"That…!" Mewthree gasped. "That was insane you idiot! You could have blown the whole left side of the Hall!"

"So! It just repairs itself anyway!" Schrocat argued back. True to his word, the Hall repaired itself immediately after his words were spoken. Mewthree wheezed as she levitated down. It had taken a great amount of energy to protect herself against such a fearsome attack.

"This… has nothing to do with me. I'm going to kill Mewtwo now…" But before she could run away, a Schrocat from behind her landed a well placed and unexpected blow to her chin, causing her to topple backwards. Perfectly so in that now she was technically on Cresselia and Gardevoir's side.

"Truce?" offered Gardevoir. "We need all the help we can get…"

"No deal." Mewthree replied. "Use your eyes and look, he's still not a big threat, even if he is ridiculously powerful for his age."

"Oh boy! Now I have two members of the Legendary council AND Mewthree to fight!" Schrocat said, not hearing Mewthree. "Release command: Let's Play!"

"Release…"

"Command?" Cresselia gasped. You did a release command if your power was limited by a seal. _'In other words-!'_

Schrocat suddenly began filling with power. His energy potential soared through the room. The sheer pressure of the room was immense, Cresselia almost found it hard to breathe. Looking over at Gardevoir, she saw equal tension in her eyes. Schrocat's power went up and up, finally climaxing after twenty seconds.

"He's been fighting us… with a seal the entire time…!" Gardevoir pointed out the obvious. She tensely brought her arms in front of her, ready for anything.

"Sixty thousand." It was Mewthree who spoke. "His power level before was ten thousand two hundred… but now it's sixty thousand…!" She gasped. You needed a power level of fifty thousand to become a class Three Legendary. Therefore, Schrocat was past the level of a class Three. Suddenly, Mewthree realized, he was more trouble than before. Her own power level was around eleven thousand. The swan had a power level of about ten thousand, and the green psychic had a power level of seven thousand.

In other words, he was still about twice as powerful as all of them COMBINED.

"And if you think THIS is impressive, just listen to this newsflash!" announced Schrocat. "I'm actually the WEAKEST member of Neo- Genesis! All of the others have at least four times my power level!"

Naturally, this news sent shivers down the girls' spines.

They were fighting the weakest member of Neo- Genesis, and he was already twice as powerful as them, not to mention an eight year old kid.

"Universal Ascension!" the black sun returned, glowing paradoxically bright despite the fact it was black colored. Schrocat threw it high above their heads, like last time.

"That thing has the power to absorb special attacks when he activates it!" Cresselia warned the newcomer, Mewthree. "Be careful about it…!"

Schrocat began the fight by summoning more copies of himself that appeared from nowhere- ten in total. They all charged like an army to the girls. Mewthree was mildly surprised, but quickly used a Psychic that pushed all of them back. One appeared behind Mewthree and yelled a battle cry. Fortunately Cresselia had her back and used a Psycho Cut that slashed through the attacker. But after that, Cresselia found that once again she was swarmed with cloned, kicking her and punching her from every direction.

"Your turn!" a dozen Schrocat's yelled at Gardevoir. She used Reflect to counter the oncoming army of blue cats. They hit, but could not damage the shield. One of them suddenly raised his hands.

"Universal Ascension!" Before Gardevoir had time to gasp, her shield of psychic energy had dissolved and curved towards the sphere at the top, absorbed.

"It's not just special attacks…!" Mewthree realized, albeit a bit too late. "He can absorb any kind of energy…"

"Yep! So let's see you try to counter this!" One of them said. He raised his hands into the air, and performed a Universal Ascension. All three realized what this meant- as long as that one continued to use Universal Ascension, it would just absorb any kind of attack they could perform.

"We have to take out that one at the far end!" Cresselia yelled. There was a slight flaw in her plan- while the Schrocat performing was helpless, there were almost fifty more guarding him from the three women. Mewthree decided to take the initiative, and used Shadow Ball and Aura sphere at the same time to attack the fifty Schrocats. Two of them used Galaxy Punch to dissipate her Moves, where they were absorbed into the black sun above.

All three, seeing how Mewthree's technique had gone wrong, ran towards the Schrocats at the same time. They met their opposition and engaged them in combat Each Schrocat was powerful in his own right- Mewthree had trouble performing the correct sequence of attacks to just destroy one. Cresselia and Gardevoir were back to back, slightly more efficient yet they too were falling behind. Soon they were up to their knees in clones of Schrocat, constantly mocking them, delivering galaxy Punches and Star-energy Bursts in their direction.

It was sheer chaos to fight them all at once, Schrocats clones easily outnumbered them twelve to one. Each one of them had at least the ability of beyond Mewthree. A punch there, a Star-Energy Burst there, it seemed to the girls like an endless onslaught of Moves in which they were losing.

"Which one of them is the real Schrocat!" Mewthree shouted to the other two, hoping they would know. In response, Cresselia used Miracle eye. An eye of psychic energy was formed above Cresselia's head, scanning the entire room. It was sucked away by the black sun from above, but not before Cresselia had found the answer.

And the answer was not pretty.

"ALL of them are the real Schrocat!" Cresselia shouted in confusion. Mewthree grimaced- how was that even possible? What the hell was this eight year old?

"That's right! ALL of us are the real me!" A couple Schrocat laughed back. "I'm finishing this now, goodbye Legendary Council!" One of them reached for the sky, and the black orb descended down, only to be crushed by the Schrocat's hand. This in turn increased his energy potential by double his initial amount.

"Galaxy… PUNCH!" A loud explosion resulted from the Schrocat punching the ground. In that instant, it seemed as though all the other clones disappeared as the massively powerful Galaxy Punch impacted the second floor. To shield themselves, Both Cresselia and Gardevoir used defensive Moves, Reflect and Protect respectively, Begrudgingly, they also included Mewthree in their field of safety. Not even this sufficed- their shield were shattered and they were tossed aside like ragdolls, thrown to the side of the wall.

The second floor was once again destroyed. They were standing on what little of it remained, before the floor started repairing itself again. All three moaned, they had bruises everywhere. Their EP was only about a third of what it was at the start. They were injured, and fighting a losing battle. Schrocat of course looked the same as them, battered and broken from using that combination of Galaxy Punch and Universal Collapse. Schrocat smiled, vanished, and then reappeared completely recovered.

"Impossible…!" Mewthree gasped.

"We know…" Gardevoir moaned. "No recovery move can work that fast…" It was true, Mewthree had seen Absolix recover from injured before. Granted it was the fastest she had ever seen, but it still was not quick enough to be called instantaneous.

"You want me to give you a hint about my powers!" Schrocat obviously enjoyed playing with them. "Here's your first hint- it's not a recovery Move at all!"

Three jaws dropped.

It made no sense. If Schrocat was really telling the truth… then it made no sense at all.

"Absolix says my power is special!" Continued Schrocat. "He says: it's the first time he's ever seen a power like mine before! And that no other Pokémon to his knowledge has ever had it!"

"Well that's just great… this isn't even my fight anyway." Mewthree complained. "I'm not supposed to be fighting alongside you two in the first place!" Mewthree pointed to Cresselia and Gardevoir.

"Well you wanted to hurt Mewtwo!" Argued the lunar swan.

"So?" asked the female clone.

"So this is your punishment for trying to do that." Gardevoir answered, closing her eyes thoughtfully. Schrocat laughed at this.

"Absolix was right! Karma IS real!" He laughed like a little kid. "Oh, but I seriously have to stop messing around and get this fight over with." Schrocat added. "I have to do Absolix a favor and destroy the Legendary Council for him."

"Legendary Council…?" Mewthree paused, realizing he was referring to the lunar swan and the green psychic. "…You must be joking. You aren't even Legendary Pokémon." Mewthree pointed out.

"Yeah…" Gardevoir admitted.

"So why don't you tell him that?" Mewthree said, thinking that maybe once he realized they WEREN'T the Council, he'd go find the real Legendaries and leave her alone.

"Because I AM going to be God one day." Cresselia gloated. "I'd be partially lying if I told him that!"

Mewthree fell down anime style.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE SECRET AGENT'S BASE<strong>

"Did he just say that we were Secret Agents?" Agent Raptor fluttered her wings angrily.

"He did." Said Blaze the Infernape. "But that's okay. I mean, we're surrounded by Secret Agents anyway, so who cares? It's not like he revealed anything top secret."

"True… I guess…" Agent Raptor reluctantly admitted.

"Why am I here?" Asked Agent Purple, AKA Gliscor.

"Because you're Secret Agent." Replied Raptor. The three of them were standing in a wide meeting space that all Secret Agent's had been invited to. More like ordered to actually. It was strange- Agent Raptor had assumed that with the random surprise attacks their boss would be ordering them around like crazy. Instead, he had summoned every agent from the field to their secret base located underneath a local pool in the resort area in Sinnoh.

…

"DID THE NARRATOR JUST REVEAL THE SECRET LOCATION OF OUR BASE?" All the Secret Agents exclaimed at once.

**UH… OOPS?**

"No one panic!" A voice rang out. All of the agents shut up. The voice was familiar. Standing on top of the stage was an Electivire with a belt, red scarf and a brown cowboy hat on. One of the three Top Agents in P.O.O.P.- Agent Blitz. The three top Agents were the three agents the supreme Boss trusted the most. They were also the three most powerful, second only to the boss in fact. At least, two of them were…

"That's right, no need to panic everyone…" this voice was different. It was a human this time- but no ordinary human. This was the second of the Top Three, Agent Coder. He was a brown haired bespectacled man in his late twenties. He wore a scientist outfit, complete with baggy black pants, a briefcase, and a red tie.

Though he was a human, he had helped the boss on many occasions. He was their top scientist, the smartest one in the entire P.O.O.P., the one who created the many inventions that the Secret Agents used daily. As such, he was the only human of the Top three.

"Alright, ya'll listen now ya hear?" the Electivire adjusted his cap. "We know that ya'll are confused 'bout the situation. Well listen here: we got news from the supreme boss 'imself."

"That's right." Agent Coder adjusted his glasses carefully. "First off, news from the front. Most of you may be happy with this, but Agent Slicer has left us."

Most of them were glad he had left. Particularly Agent Shocker, his former partner.

"However we have a problem. You are all aware by now of his misconduct in our organization. Normally under circumstances, he'd be arrested on the spot. But…"

"But 'is body's gone." Agent Blitz continued. "Agent Slicer disappeared without a trace. We've no idea where he gone to. 'is signal's gone, 'is self is gone, hell even all of 'is DNA is gone from the spot we were supposed to retrieve him.

That's why we're makin' it priority Beta to find Slicer at all costs. Who know what he's gonna do now…"

"Yes, Beta Priority…" repeated Agent Coder. "But for now, the boss has given us a new Alpha priority. Something we should have done a long time ago…

We need to change this organization's name!"

"Yeah, I mean, P.O.O.P.?" Agent Blitz snorted bitterly. "Our name's a laughin' stock! People n' Pokémon are gigglin' just by mentionin' it!" he said. "Which is why we need to square out a new name NOW." He finished.

"We're taking any and all suggestions as of this moment." Added Agent Coder for clarity.

"What about Cool Rally of Awesome Pokémon?" a female Charmeleon shouted.

"That would spell C.R.A.P. missy." The Electivire pointed out.

"What about… Super Heroic Initiator Troops? Asked a male Fearow.

"That would spell S.H.I.T." Blitz rolled his eyes.

"What about-

"That would spell O.R.A.N.G.E. J.U.I.C.E." Said Agent Blitz before the Swampert could finish his sentence. "C'mon Agents! Think of a name with a COOL acronym!"

"Why do we need an acronym anyways?" A female Purugly asked. "Why can't we just name ourselves 'Secret Agents Inc.' and get it over with!"

"Agent Coder?" The Electivire handed the situation to the human standing next to him.

"The thing is… we NEED an acronym based name because ALL secret organizations have an acronym based name. It's the norm for secret agents." There was mumbling about this before another Pokémon raised their hand.

"Okay then what about Freaking Uber Caretakers of Keeping Enemy Retaliation Silent?" Asked an eager male Machamp.

Blitz: "…"

Coder: "…"

Blitz: "…We're gonna be at this all day, ain't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>YES THEY ARE<strong>

Arceus sat in the Distortion World, the only place she could travel to outside of the Hall of Origin. She stood in the middle of a red and gold colored stare shaped seal. Lines ran through it from every direction as it literally spun on the ground. The seal was designed so that all Legendary Pokémon designated by Arceus could communicate freely. The medium in the Distortion World was the seal created by herself and Giratina, while the medium for Earth was Palkia in Citadel City. So far, the network was proving every stable, and very effective.

"Heatran, do you read me?" Arceus spoke plainly.

_"I read you loud and clear Arceus. What are my orders?" _Heatran had obviously been told of the situation beforehand.

"Investigate the Sevii Islands, Heatran. There's some sort of commotion there." Arceus replied. Without a word, she felt Heatran running towards said location.

_"This is Celebi to Arceus: Moltres Zapdos and Articuno have been informed of the situation."_ Said a feminine voice on the other line. _"What are your orders?"_

"Go to Pallet Town, there's a Rhypherior causing trouble to its human citizens." Arceus replied. There was a pause.

_"…nix that order Arceus."_ It was Moltres who replied. _"Something just came up! Celebi needs our help!"_

"What? What's going on at the Shamuti Islands?" Arceus demanded.

_"…we're being attacked. Us, the Legendaries."_Articuno responded.

_"It's Silent Night! They've just entered a battle with us!"_

"Silent Night?" Questioned Arceus.

_"Today, two weeks later, there are now one hundred and fourteen new villainous organizations in the world. Before any of you panic, know that most of these are harmless, and can easily be defeated by typical law enforcement in that area, or even a class Two Legendary._

_There are THREE that we need to be careful of, to my knowledge. The three organizations are Blue Crimson, Silent Night, and Disorder Thirteen."_

"One of the organizations Palkia mentioned." Giratina realized. Arceus immediately took charge.

"You have my permission to defeat Silent Night. Call if you need help, but make sure to get any and all information about them to myself." Arceus stood firm.

_"Roger that!" _Zapdos replied, before yelling 'Discharge' and cutting the line to Arceus. Giratina stepped forth to speak with the god of all Pokémon, a worried look on his face.

"What about Trueman?" Was his question.

"You really think I sent Dialga to Prize?" Was Arceus' response. Giratina breathed a sigh of relief.

"And Alekandra?" floated the grey dragon in the air.

"Who knows WHERE that man is…" Arceus rolled her eyes. "It's okay though… Alekandra may be old for a human, but that has only made him even more cunning. He will be safe."

"Good then. Both humans seem to be taken care of." Giratina said quietly.

"Oh Giratina you're so caring…" Arceus said dreamily.

"What?"

"I mean uh, I am God."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>Another crash was heard. The building shook a bit from the impact. Deoxys sighed, what WERE they doing down there?<p>

She gazed at Mewtwo. Though beaten, he was looking much better than he was previously. A look of peace rested upon his face, the first she had seen in a while. Though she was happy to see him so calm, underlying her expression lay doubt and worry.

She was discussing this with Cresselia the other day, but now that she thought about it, no one really knew much about Mewtwo. He was created by Giovanni, but that was all. He never told them why he was created. How he was created. How he wound up in the Legendary Council in the first place.

The only one who knew was Arceus.

She knew everything. But refused to tell them.

The mysteries surrounding Arceus were becoming much more numerous and vast than Deoxys had initially thought. She had more secrets up a single hoof than the Secret Agents had up their entire organization. She was hiding everything from them.

And yet she insisted it was for their own good. She hid knowledge from them in order to keep the peace. In order to protect her loved ones.

"Why…?" Deoxys thought aloud. Mewtwo suddenly shook in his cage. Deoxys went on alarm, what was happening. Upon quick deduction she found Mewtwo had suddenly become incased in a nightmare of some sort. Deoxys frantically used her psychic powers to quell Mewtwo's horrid dream. But what was the cause of it?

Suddenly, she felt horribly sick. Deoxys felt an immense amount of darkness energy being exerted from every direction at once. She too was being eaten by the dark energy that seemed to surround her. With much energy, Deoxys pushed the darkness energy away. It worked, but suddenly it wasn't there anymore.

Deoxys ran through a list of mental opinions, and concluded something. The Hall was being attacked. That was the only logical answer- some sort of dark type Pokémon was attacking the Hall, possibly trying to take out Mewtwo in the process.

"Not while I'm around…!" Deoxys muttered. Giving one last look to Mewtwo, she unlocked the door to floor fifty and ran outside and downstairs to the source of all the commotion.

* * *

><p>As all three women predicted, Schrocat was strong. He countered their every move. He struck them all down at every given opportunity. His attacks, though few, were devastating to say the least.<p>

"GALAXY PUNCH!"

Cresselia would have to remind her mother to make the second floor stronger, because Schrocat once again decimated it with a single attack. Again, they blocked, but this time it took all three with Mewthree's extra psychic powers to save themselves from injury. After quick vanishing, the blue cat merely reappeared again with fifty clones of himself, all perfectly healed. He could have finished them off at any given point, but instead seemed to prefer playing with them and matching their power, slowly whittling down their energy and health while his were unaffected.

"If only we knew his power…!" Gardevoir gasped, releasing her Light Screen. Cresselia nodded. Strangely though, it was Mewthree that decided to help them.

"…alright listen." She said. "Since I can't get out of this anyway, I suppose I might as well help you. If we can figure out his power, then we might stand a chance of beating him."

"You're point?" Cresselia urged her to continue.

"I can do that… but I need a diversion." Mewthree crossed her arms in front of her chest. "This is a Move I created specifically to destroy Mewtwo…"

Her psychic power filled the air. It was only a little bit of pressure, yet it encompassed the entire room. A giant eye created from psychic energy opened wide and began absorbing data.

"This is the Move 'Seer Oversight'." Mewthree explained, her own eyes glowing purple with psychic energy. "It allows me to cover the area with my psychic power, allowing me to accurately predict my opponents intentions and perform flawless counters. But I can also use it to deduce an opponent's strategy.

With this, I can find the secret to Schrocat's power. But I will need time."

"Say no more, Gardevoir, use Hyper Beam!" Cresselia commanded.

"But, I'm out of energy! There's no way I can pull that off!" Gardevoir pointed out.

"No way! Use it! Use it!" Schrocat and his fifty clones sheered her on, waiting patiently. Gardevoir sighed, but decided to try anyway. Mewthree on the other hand simply raised an eyebrow. Hyper Beam? Please, like someone as weak as her could learn one of the most powerful Moves ever crea-

Suddenly, the room filled with power. Mewthree was astonished- Gardevoir suddenly became infused with a tremendous amount of Energy Potential.

"What…!" Mewthree exclaimed. Her power level was actually increasing faster than Mewthree thought possible. Fifteen thousand! Twenty Thousand! Thirty thousand! At thirty thousand EP, Gardevoir's power appeared to have climaxed. The ball of light energy in her hands had condense to it maximum, and Gardevoir took advantage of this by releasing it.

"Laser Sho- Hyper Beam!" Gardevoir yelled. A massive green beam flooded from Gardevoir's hands, surging forwards and hitting all of the clones. Its power, like always, was utterly undefeatable.

Yet the Schrocats still grinned. He would show them something they'd NEVER see before. The beams energy decimated all but one Schrocat. But it was about to be hit anyway, and Schrocat made no attempt to dodge. Instead, he did something amazing.

The beams immense power would have damaged Schrocat greatly, that much was certain. Yet the second before the beam impacted the eight year old, something happened to Schrocat's body. It turned translucent somehow, and the beam simply phased right through his body! The beam continued its course until it uselessly hit the wall behind Schrocat.

Gardevoir and Cresselia opened their mouths and gaped.

Transparency.

"HAH! Bet you didn't see THAT one coming!" Schrocat teased.

Transparency was one of the highest abilities one could achieve- the ability to let all attacks phase through your body. However, it was only usable by ghost types, and a select few that were powerful enough to do it.

"Does that mean… he's a ghost type…!" Gardevoir was utterly shocked.

"No."

The voice came from Mewthree, who cancelled her Seer Oversight. She had the answer.

"I've learned his ability, as well as his type." Mewthree paused. She really couldn't believe what it was.

"Oh really?" Schrocat grinned.

"His type…

He is both light and dark type."

Now that was just plain strange.

"Aren't light and dark the complete opposite of one another?" Gardevoir pointed out. Mewthree nodded her head.

"Wait, didn't top human physicists predict that it was impossible for a dual light and dark Pokémon to even exist?" Cresselia said as a matter of fact.

"Look at him. Does he look out of breath to you?" Mewthree questioned. Cresselia gazed, and no, Schrocat didn't look even close to being out of breath. And that's when Cresselia and Gardevoir's eyes opened wide.

His chest wasn't heaving at all.

Meaning of course, that he wasn't breathing.

"It finally makes sense, why his attacks are so different, why his ability is so strange…" Mewthree pondered to herself.

Schrocat grinned even wider.

"It's the strangest power I've ever seen… Cresselia, Gardevoir…!

Schrocat's ability is that he is able to alter his own existence!"


	6. Pinnacle of Paradox III

_**PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN:**_

_-"Cresselia, your orders are to babysit Mew, and to make sure Darkrai doesn't get woken up."-_

_-"My name is Schrocat! I'm a member of Neo-Genesis!"-_

_-"Release command: Let's Play!"-_

_-"It finally makes sense, why his attacks are so different, why his ability is so strange..._

_Schrocat's ability is that he is able to alter his own existence!"-_

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty: <strong>Pinnacle of Paradox<strong>(Act three- Void)

* * *

><p>There was a loud audible crash from the warehouse. Some boards were even taken out from the impact. Inside the dull brown colored building, Zapdos and Articuno were knocked against a wall. Celebi was some ten meters away from them, carefully studying their opponent.<p>

"How do you like that?" Said a voice with a Spanish accent. His name was Kricketune, duel segmented red body, bugged out eyes, wings and a very large moustache. This was the leader of the organization known as Silent Night. To prove his worth, a black and red sinister violin was clasped between his two scythes.

"Behold my weapon, worms. The Violin of Discord." He proclaimed. "Another demonstration, hm?"

With skill, Kricketune channeled his Energy Potential into the weapon by playing it chaotically. A sound shockwaves was emitted from the violin travelling at Celebi. She quickly wrapped herself around with plants, yet the sound wave still impacted her hard, sending her grass sphere flying back. Kricketune closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hah! This is the best the Legendary Council can send? Or perhaps it is just that I am too strong for you worms hm?"

Moltres, flying in the air, winced at Celebi's pain as she crawled from her grass sphere. Counting all of them, it was four class Three legendaries versus the leader of Silent Night. This was an overstatement however- Moltres and his two siblings were only technically class Three- their power level was at the minimum of fifty thousand. And what's more was that their leader was not supposed to be this strong- Celebi had an estimate of seventy five thousand EP on this guy.

A funny thing about Energy Potential: You couldn't really fraction it. Most people would assume that the three birds each had about 2/3 the power of Kricketune, yet this was not the case.

As Mewtwo once told him, the rumor about Energy Potential was that the number you were given was the total amount of energy you could dish out. This however was a false myth.

Energy Potential was described by Mewtwo as 'Atoms being in quantized states of the number you were given'. In lamens terms this meant that the Pokémon could release energy up to their number. They could continuously use the power of their number and anything between it and zero.

In other words, Moltres could release a maximum of fifty thousand EP at a given time per second. Kricketune on the other hand could release seventy five thousand EP at a given time per second. Assuming they released their maximums per second, in five seconds Moltres could generate 250,000 EP whereas the leader of silent Night could release 375,000 EP in the same amount of time. A difference of one hundred and twenty five thousand- and only in five seconds.

You put that together with certain Moves and battle experience it becomes a problem even if the other Pokémon is only two hundred EP away from yourself.

Which is why Moltres did in fact NOT have two thirds the power of Kricketune.

Which is exactly why Kricketune was a problem.

"Leaf Storm!" Celebi, determined not to give up, hurled thousands of razor sharp leafs in a hurricane of wind at the bug type leader. Kricketune grinned, and poised his violin.

"Death Melody One: Chillido*!" His Violin of Discord amped up the sound waves and launched a fury of repulsive sonic shocks through the air, meeting Celebi's Leaf Storm dead on. The two blows collided in an epic explosion of mutual rejection. Small amounts of smoke poured from the center, but Kricketune wasn't done yet.

"Death Melody Two: Caos*!" With a mighty heave, the mustached bug slammed his scythe onto his violin, creating an all consuming shockwave that spread out in all directions. The legendary birds and Celebi braced themselves, then prepared a counter strike.

"BLIZZARD!"

"THUNDER!"

"HEAT WAVE!"

The three attacks, fired from their respective elemental birds, purged the air trying to strike the leader of Silent night.

"Death Melody Two: Caos!" Another shockwave was sent from his violin, but this time even more powerful than the last. The sphere of vibrating air that surrounded him blocked the three attacks from even touching the bug type. He immediately followed through with another attack.

"Death Melody Three: Ruptura*!" Three blasts of repulsive sonic blasts were fired from his violin, one aimed at each of the three birds. Fortunately they were quick enough to dodge. Celebi had finally gotten healed from Leaf Storm, and launched a flurry of Magical Leaf's at the leader of Silent Night.

"Picking up the pace hm? Death Melody Two: Caos!"

* * *

><p>"This is Arceus to Palkia. What is the status of Celebi, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno?"<p>

_"They're still locked in the battle with Kricketune. His henchmen are nowhere in sight, he appears to be taking them on alone."_

"Alone? They'll win then. I have faith in those four." Arceus said. She whipped her head around, her giant head tip flicked around. "What about you Dialga? Is Trueman secure?"

_"Yes, Trueman is safely secure. I'm watching over the village as we speak."_

_"Arceus, what's going on…?"_Said a small childlike voice.

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of an epidemic of crime right now." Arceus answered bluntly. "Not to worry though Trueman. Our forces have slowly repressed the criminals back, and in about thirty minutes or so we will have eradicated these threats."

"It's a pity we can't call on Jirachi and Lugia…" Giratina sighed next to her, black tentacles wavering in the air.

"Well, Jirachi has to sleep for another six hundred years before his power is restored. And let's face it, who can really track Lugia anyway?" Arceus replied back.

"…Is it really true that…?" Began Giratina, but Arceus interrupted him.

"No idea. Lugia always claims he's a class Three whenever he visits but…" Arceus was uncertain. Lugia never liked attention anyway, so he would be the last one to admit he was a class Four legendary. If he really was at any rate… and speaking of class Four's…

"Where the me-damn hell are Reshiram and Zekrom!" Arceus stamped her golden hoof demandingly.

_"Oh yeah, we have a reply from them."_Palkia used his spatial power to warp a small note to Arceus. It read:

_'DEAR ARCEUS:_

_GO F*CK YORSELF._

_-LOVE RESHIRAM AND ZEKROM_

"Go f*ck myself!" Arceus was confused. "How am I supposed to do that! I'm only one Pokémon, and on top of that I don't have either human sexual organ!"

"Arceus…" Giratina sweatdropped. "It's a figure of speech. It's an insultive way of saying they don't care about you."

"Oh, well in that case HOW DARE THEY INSULT THE ALMIGHTY ME!" Arceus roared, her eyes having turned an angry red. "When all of this is done I'm going to Isshu to have a word or two with them!"

"But how can you do that when it's impossible to leave the Hall of Origin?" Giratina pointed out.

Arceus paused.

"I mean, the only reason you're HERE is because I'm good at dimension creating!"

Arceus paused again.

_"Don't bother, I'll go." _said Rayquaza from the other end of the line, eager to carry out God's will. Arceus shook her head.

"No. Your crush on Reshiram will inevitably lead you to fail in convincing them to our side." She said wisely.

_"I don't have a crush on Reshiram!" _Rayquaza roared back.

_"Oh come on Rayquaza, everyone already knows you like her." _Latias agreed with Arceus.

_"I DO NOT!"" _insisted the giant green dragon.

_"It's pretty obvious that you do." _Palkia added.

_"Yeah, hell I mean even I know about it, and I'm not even part of the Council!"_

There was a pause.

_"Wait… who is this?" _Latias asked.

_"Anarchaoss." _At the sound of his name, Arceus' eyes widened.

_"Anarchaoss! I've never heard that name before… and where are you calling from anyway!" _Palkia was confused, as the signal appeared to be emitted from… nowhere.

At that moment, Arceus froze time. Everything suddenly stopped. With expert efficiency, she walked over to Giratina and erased his memory. She did the same with Palkia, Dialga, Rayquaza and everyone else connected to the spatial network. When all of this was done, she angrily summoned a hologram in Third City, only to be met by the grinning devil himself. She unfroze time for that Pokémon alone.

"What on EARTH were you thinking, contacting me like that!"

"Don't have a f*cking clue." He grinned back. "I'm just messed up like that."

"What do you want!" Arceus demanded, freezing time for most of the world was taking a strain on her body.

"Lugia." Anarchaoss put it simply. "We have to kill him."

"Your reason?"

"He's an energy sensor, just like me." He shrugged, his near black shoulders hunched up. "And like me, he's fricken' GOOD. He might be able to actually sense you little 'secret', Arceus." He grinned.

"…I see."Arceus narrowed her eyes. "The answer is no. The barrier system can't be broken that easily."

"But it can still be broken." He continued to grin insanely.

"No. That is final." Arceus insisted, feeling the pain of freezing time over a large scale. "I'm going now.

Just do your duty and protect Third City. Don't call me on a public line again."

With that, she was gone. And Anarchaoss simply chuckled to himself.

Because now things were starting to get FUN.

* * *

><p>"Urg… my head…" Palkia agonized. He had a massive headache that fortunately was fading fast.<p>

_"Me too…" _Kyogre agreed.

_"Sorry about that everyone!"_ It was Arceus. _"Accidently entered some wrong dimension coordinates and gave you all headaches."_

"Urg, mom!" Dialga scolded.

_"Sorry!"_

_"Wait, why was I affected, I'm not even connected!" _Giratina asked.

_"Uh… because I am God."_

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

><p>Deoxys ran down the stairs as fast as she could possibly go. It would be easier just to Teleport down, but Deoxys didn't know how to use that Move. Apparently she could learn it, so maybe she should later…<p>

There it was again. A horrible amount of darkness energy consumed her, leaving her stomach weak. She paused to catch her breath, her skin dripping in a small bit of cold sweat. She narrowed her eyes.

Whatever this thing was, it was stronger than anything she had ever faced before. She already knew this dark type Pokémon was many times stronger than herself. But she wouldn't let it hurt Mewtwo.

Not even close.

Deoxys would find out who this Pokémon was and defeat it before Mewtwo could be in danger.

"Wow, you guys figured it out!" Schrocat congratulated.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Cresselia gasped. The ability to alter his own existence! That was his power!

"Yep, I'm the only dark and light type Pokémon, so that means I'm not real!" Schrocat explained. "Not only does my typing make me nonexistent, but it also allows me to use Moves that no one else can learn! The downside is that I can't use Moves everyone else can learn, all my Moves have to be both dark and light type at the same time."

"He's right…" Mewthree gazed upon him, this eight year old with powers never before seen. His typing made him able to use Moves that were both dark and light type at once. This meant it hit all types with neutral damage- a truly frightening ability.

"Do you guys want to know the OTHER reason I'm so powerful..?" He grinned again. "As it turns out… I'm Absolix's little brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>COMPARISON:<strong>

ABSOLIX- WHITE COLORED, YELLOW SYMBOLS, LONG TAIL, LIGHT TYPE, ABLE TO MANIPULATE LIGHT.

SCHROCAT- BLUE COLORED, BLUE SYMBOLS, REALLY SHORT STUB OF A TAIL, DARK AND LIGHT TYPE, ABLE TO ALTER HIS OWN EXISTANCE.

CONCLUSION:

WHAT THE FRIC?

* * *

><p>"Universal Ascension!" Schrocat fired up another orb of dark and light energy above their heads. For his next move he summoned fifty of his clones alongside himself. He did this by allowing himself to 'exist' in more than one location. The Schrocat's charged at them, and the three psychic women were ready to match the army of eight year olds.<p>

A Star-Energy Burst was fired in the middle of the arena, sending some clones flying in an attempt to hit the three girls. Gardevoir shielded at best she could, allowing for Mewthree and Cresselia to attack with a dual Psychic. Schrocat's appeared behind the two and attacked each with Galaxy Punch, the blow toppling over the two women. Gardevoir instinctively came in between them and the Schrocats and fired two Shadow Balls from her hands.

The Schrocat's winked and disappeared before impact. One appeared from behind and punched her. Gardevoir dodged and leg sweeped the Schrocat, who jumped and swiftly delivered a Galaxy Punch to Gardevoir's forehead. Behind the Schrocat came Cresselia, who landed a nasty Psycho Cut to the Schrocat, knocking him down.

"Aura Sphere." Mewthree desperately fired the blue orb of power at her assailant, defeating a Schrocat in one blow. She was immediately surrounded by more, using plain punches and kicks to subdue the blue eyed woman.

"I shouldn't even be here…!" Mewthree thought aloud. What she thought would be a simple mission to destroy Mewtwo ended up failing miserably in the form of an eight year old who wasn't even real. She repulsed the Schrocats surrounding her with a massive Psychic attack, but was left weak. Her EP was running low from constant use. From what she could tell, Cresselia and Gardevoir were equally tired.

They were losing.

"Are you ready for this!" A Schrocat yelled. He clutched the dark orb in his hand and crushed it. "Universal Collapse!"

Massive power was imbued into his body. He charged up his right fist with dark and light energy.

"Gardevoir!" Cresselia yelled. Gardevoir managed to put up a Light Screen in front of them, but was immediately absorbed by another Schrocat's Universal Ascension. The Schrocat's held them down, and the first one crashed down onto the second floor.

"GALAXY PUNCH!"

With nothing to protect them, the girls all felt Schrocat's massive power for the first time. Fire went through their veins, pain seared through every pore of their bodies. The girls cried out in sheer agony and fear. They didn't know if they could survive the blow this time.

In its climax the explosion blew up the entire second floor for the third time that day, only to be repaired the next second.

Mewthree collapsed on the ground. It was over. She knew how to read Energy Potential, and hers was only at fifty. Lowering than even an infant's power level. Gardevoir, she noticed, was equally depleted in strength. Though she tried to stand, she fell to the ground as well, gritting her teeth.

"Ralts…" She whimpered. Schrocat continued to grin.

"Yay! I win!" He exclaimed in his child like voice. But he noticed that Cresselia, who had been silent for the most part, promptly levitated upright.

"No…" She murmured. "It's not… over yet!"

She fired an Ice Beam at Schrocat, but another one was summoned and smacked it aside like the attack was nothing. Cresselia gritted her teeth in pain, she heaved and gasped for precious oxygen to replenish her weakened state.

"Can't win anymore! I'm done!" Schrocat tsked. But Cresselia did not falter.

"I will not give up!" She screamed. "I will not lose a single battle! I will surpass that man in every way!" She cried out.

Cresselia screamed as her eyes glowed. She was using one final, desperate attack to destroy Schrocat once and for all. A massive power surge swept through the room, Cresselia was powering up to her maximum level.

But Mewthree begged to differ.

"What…?" She gasped. Cresselia was not powering up- she powering DOWN. As in, her power level was decreasing rapidly. More energy was poured out of her body, and more Energy Potential was drained from her.

"What is going on…?" Mewthree wheezed. Her eyes widened the next second.

Cresselia's power level was now zero.

Now, all Pokémon and even humans are assigned power levels. The absolute LEAST power level you can attain is one, and only through special means and getting lucky. Being alive guarantees you a power level of twenty five, so naturally a power level of one is very hard to achieve. Zero is actually easier than one.

To attain a power level of zero, all you have to do is die.

Dead creatures emit no Energy Potential.

And yet, as Mewthree witnessed in shock, Cresselia was clearly alive and had somehow attained a power level of zero. It was a sheer impossibility.

"Cresselia…!" Gardevoir shouted. But Cresselia did not hear her.

"Attack me from whichever angle you wish. You have lost." Cresselia's eyes were like steel now. Cold and calculating, completely certain of victory, yet merciless in every way possible.

"Let's do this then!" Schrocat then did something strange. His right hand began morphing, shuddering violently yet he felt no apparent pain. With sudden gusto it morphed into the size of giants arm, its fist at least the five meters high, extending downward to Schrocat's still tiny body.

By altering the existence of his arm, Schrocat could allow it to 'exist' larger.

"Here we go! Giganto Fist!" Schrocat leapt forth with surprising speed at the lunar swan.

"Cresselia!" Gardevoir shouted for her to get away. Again, she did not hear Gardevoir's pleas.

Schrocat's giant hand impacted Cresselia with the force of a locomotive going at eighty miles per hour. Cresselia couldn't have survived such a force. But Cresselia didn't seem to feel it- she was hit but did not budge a centimeter from collision.

"W-wha!" Schrocat was a bit scared now.

"Refraction." Stated Cresselia. At once, Schrocat leapt back, screaming bloody murder. Energy explosions suddenly appeared in his body, his own body was self-destructing in energy bursts that corroded himself.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Schrocat screamed in fear. It was painful. It was unexpected. He tried performing a Move, but this only seemed to increase the bursts building up in his body. He felt massive pain, the shock of it all forcing him to shut down his body and become unconscious as the energy explosions dismantled his body.

Mewthree saw a different story. Using Seer Oversight a second earlier, Mewthree realized Cresselia's Move. From what she had gathered, she had reduced her power level to zero in order to completely absorb the impact of Schrocat's attack. This served another purpose- by attaining zero EP Cresselia had been able to get inside of Schrocat's system.

This was where the shocking part hit.

There was a rule somewhere that Energy Potential was like heat- it tended to move wherever there was low amounts of it. By reducing her power level to zero, Cresselia had turned herself into a giant gap for Energy Potential to fill. So when Schrocat's fist collided with her body, the sixty thousand or so EP in his body surged out to fill in the gap left by Cresselia and her link.

Thus, Schrocat was being destroyed by his own EP trying to force its way out of his body in order to get to Cresselia. And because Schrocat's power level was far from zero, it was doing it very painfully.

And when it was over, Schrocat lay on the ground. Unconscious from pain shock.

Cresselia stood, breathing heavily, then she too collapsed onto the floor having exhausted her supply of energy.

"Cresselia…" Gardevoir said in awe. She had just beaten an overly powerful enemy in one shot.

"I won…" Cresselia moaned. "Haven't lost… a single battle yet…" Cresselia wheezed.

_"Do not use this Move unless you have to. Reducing your power level to zero is very dangerous._

_The good news is, the stronger your enemy is, the more damage it will inflict."_

"Take… that…" she said, halfway delusional.

From the stairs came Deoxys. She looked around and saw her two nearly dead friends and her one nearly dead worst enemy. And oh yes, some sort of blue cat thing lying on the floor a ways from them.

"Cresselia! Gardevoir!" Deoxys cried. She went over to them immediately, carefully looking over their numerous injuries. Very quickly, she bonded with them using her 'shifter' powers over DNA and used Recover to heal them.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Mewthree complained, still unable to move. The blue and red alien simply narrowed her eyes.

"No. You get what you deserve." She said. Mewthree began cursing about how unfair it was and how she shouldn't be here etc, ect…

"What is she DOING here anyway?" Deoxys demanded.

"Oh, well…" Gardevoir started. "She came here to destroy Mewtwo… but instead got winded up fighting with us against Scrhocat." Gardevoir sweatdropped.

"That… blue cat thing…?" Deoxys questioned.

"Yeah. He was really strong…"

"But I beat him!" Cresselia gasped happily. "I won because I am perfect! And one day I'll be God!"

All three women sweatdropped.

**UNLIKELY.**

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Cresselia screamed in her delusional rage.

**YOU AREN'T WORTH RESPECTING BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU SO THERE.**

Gardevoir/Deoxys: "The narrator sounds like a little kid…"

Cresselia: "I JUST BEAT SCHROCAT! TAKE THAT NARRATOR!"

All at once, there was another horrible surge of great energy. The energy made all four cringe from its dark power. The four women paused. Deoxys was the first to look around, being the one least injured. And unbelievably, Schrocat was there standing upright and looking at them.

"How… can he take all that and still stand…!" Gardevoir gasped. Deoxys broke away from Cresselia and Gardevoir, morphing her hands into new biological weapons.

"I'll take him." Stated Deoxys. She had finally found the one emitting the great darkness energy. Deoxys would defeat him before he even thought about hurting Mewtwo.

"Wait… something…" Gardevoir said, sensing something wasn't right. Schrocat's blue tattoo's glowed brighter than before, and then turned white. His face was another thing- his eyes became translucent and his usual childlike grin was replaced with a frown. He simply stared at them, no trace of feeling in his expression.

Without hesitation, he launched a massive Star-Energy Burst at Deoxys. Deoxys morphed her hands into a shield and protected herself from the blow. But at the same time, Schrocat appeared behind her and delivered an unrealistically powerful side kick, sending Deoxys crashing to the ground, where Schrocat slammed her with Galaxy Punch.

Cresselia and Gardevoir stared, a look of pure terror across their eyes. Something was wrong with Schrocat. And Mewthree agreed with them completely.

"Seventy… eight… thousand…" she whispered.

Instead of being defeated, he had actually gotten stronger.

* * *

><p>"My maternal sense are tingling!" Arceus randomly said. "One of my children is in danger I just know it!"<p>

_"Arceus… you don't HAVE maternal senses. You aren't maternal."_Sniggered Raikou from somewhere, getting approved laughs by Entei and Suicune.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH THE LEGENDARY BEASTS<strong>

Raikou, Entei and Suicune were hit with a Judgment attack.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH GOD<strong>

"Now that that's been taken care of, how are things over on Route 124?" Arceus calmly asked Kyogre.

_"The ship has been taken back. Passengers are en route back to Lilycove." _said the sea whale.

"Good. And Latias?" Arceus switched signals.

_"We've been good for about ten minutes."_ Latias replied, with Rayquaza ranting something about Reshiram in the background. _"We are awaiting further instructions, mother."_

"Stay put for now, I need to size up what needs to be done." Arceus said. She was thankful however that things seemed to be looking up. From what she could tell through the spatial network, problems were getting solved left and right. This nightmare was almost over…

"Giratina will so fall for me…" Arceus muttered.

"What was that about Giratina?" Asked the grey serpentine creature.

"I said uh… Giratina and uh… Moltres! Have you beaten Kricketune yet!"

* * *

><p>A body was smacked against the wall. However, it was not the three bird titans nor was it the forest guardian. Instead it was the leader of Silent Night and his Violin of Discord.<p>

"I-Impossible…!" Spoke the Spanish voice of the notorious bug type. Moltres, backed up by Articuno and Zapdos flapped their wings in the air nonchalantly. Twenty feet back from them, Celebi contacted the network.

"This is Celebi speaking. The leader of Silent Night has almost been apprehended. Estimated time until capture is two minutes."

"Why you…!" Snarled the angry mustached Spaniard. He had been winning initially; things had been going as planned. But then they started to team up with each other- combining their Moves, attacking all at once, and outwitting him. It seemed impossible for him to lose, in fact this wasn't what that man said at all.

Yet here he was, lying on the floor. But he wasn't beaten yet… he would show these worms just who the boss was.

"Death Melody Finale: Discordia Suprema*!" He yelled. Summoning all the power his Violin of Discord possessed, along with his newly risen Energy Potential, he unleashed a sound wave the likes no one had ever seen before. It almost looked like a Hyper Beam attack, but it was all white. It was larger than even the warehouse they were in, and spun every direction at once, ripping anything in its path, namely the warehouse.

"This is my final attack! It will rip you to pieces- Adios, worms!" Laughed Kricketune. The four saw the attack coming, so they charged up their signature Moves. Celebi summoned plants in front of them to give the three birds more time, until their blast was ready.

"Let's show them OUR final attack!" Zapdos commanded. From three respective gaping mouths launched a Thunder, a Heat Wave, and a Blizzard attack. The three attacks circled each other, then fed off of their linked EP to form a single massive white beam containing all three elements.

"Take this Kricketune- STORM BLAST!" Yelled Articuno. The white beam and the searing sound wave collided, energy flying from the vicinity of their impacts. In a split second, the beams neutralized themselves, and it was over with one final shock wave.

Kricketune went to his knees, dripping in cold sweat from disbelief.

"This can't be happening… this can't be happening…" He tried to tell himself.

"Oh it's happening all right." Said Zapdos coolly. "Mom, we've just apprehended Kricketune. He will be brought to justice."

"This isn't what he said would happen…! He said I would have won! He said I was certain of victory!"

Immediately, everything paused. Celebi quickly flew over to Kricketune and grabbed him by the collar.

"Who! Who told you this!" She demanded, getting a sneaking suspicion that Palkia was right about a single master mind behind all of this. As Kricketune was about to speak, a purple seal formed on his forehead, and spread to cover his entire bald scalp. He screamed in pain, and Celebi realized this was a curse type seal.

"Mother! Something's going on, we need Manaphy immediately!" Celebi shouted through the network. The thing was like poison- eating away at Kricketune's mind head while he was unconscious. Celebi could counteract the seal with her healing powers; but only until her Energy Potential ran out and the seal was able to do its dirty work.

The three legendary birds were chattering with equal excitement. Somewhere with Kyogre, Milotic, the leader of Blue Crimson was suffering the same fate as Kricketune.

_"Teleport them both to me at once!" _Arceus commanded, knowing Manaphy could not be in two locations at once. So Arceus performed several dimensional warping abilities, and transported both leaders to the Distortion World, along with Manaphy.

"Will they make it?" questioned Arceus. They might have been evil, but they were still going to be treated as living as long as she was God. In addition, they had information that she needed to know. Manaphy gave a silent nod.

"They'll make it, these kinds of seals are easy for me to counter. Give it two and they'll be good as new." Said Manaphy.

And all at once, they heard the voice.

_"Congratulations, Arceus."_

The voice was a sadistic one. Male, slightly low, and seemed to mock them with every word.

_"You've apprehended both Kricketune and Milotic… very impressive!"_though there was a laugh behind all of this.

"Who is this?" Arceus stressed every word, trying to make it clear just who was in charge. The voice however appeared to not go by authority.

_"Listen carefully, Arceus."_The voice sneered through the network, while Palkia tried to home in on its source.

_"In due time, the world as you know it will be gone. I know the future, Arceus. I have seen everything… buildings burning, Humans trying to protect their precious Pokémon as both die within the chaos soon to be. I've seen the council try futilely to stop the madness, only to fall one by one._

_Listen carefully, you pathetic 'God'. You stand there in the hall of Origin, nestled in your perch thinking that the world will be okay. That everything will be just fine under your rule._

_I'm here to tell you that you're wrong."_

_"_Arceus…!" Giratina stressed. Arceus didn't look at him, continuing her stern face throughout this mental torment she was going through.

_"I'm here to tell you that you will fail to protect the Council. Fail to protect the world. Absolix was only the beginning. HELIX was in fact the next step._

_They will keep coming, Arceus. More every day._

_You're great peaceful society will crumble._

_The world will be consumed by the flames of chaos!_

_The Legendary Council, the most powerful Pokémon in the world, they will crumble to dust!_

_You will be usurped from the throne that never existed!_

His hyena like laugh filled the air of all Pokémon connected by the network.

"Urg.. Bastard!" Zapdos yelled through the line, only seeming to fuel the voice's hysterical laughter.

_"…when I was a child."_ The voice suddenly became soft. _"My mother, before she died. She told me always 'pray to God'. To Believe in God. To trust her judgment…"_

Arceus became tense.

_"And now… I find it a very funny joke. Do you know why, Arceus? You probably already know…"_

The air was thick with tension as he spoke his last words.

_"It's because there is no God, Arceus. God is a title, not a person._

_There is no such thing as a real God._

_And here is my proof of it."_

* * *

><p>Fire exploded onto the city. The bombs that Kricketune told his men to place, as well as the mines set by Blue Crimson had activated all at once. They had been carefully placed, and even more carefully executed into correct position. This was done to ensure that the population of one hundred thousand or so residents of Jubilife did not notice a thing.<p>

They did however notice the bombs right before their lives ended a split second later.

Explosives pounded the city, damaging buildings, burning trees, searing their wicked flames at the people and Pokémon inside of it. In a split second, everything was over. In a split second, an entire city had been leveled. In a split second, a sizable area had been lit on fire. In a split second, Arceus's reputation became questioned.

Because in a split second, one hundred thousand souls were brought to the Distortion World.

* * *

><p>"No…" Arceus gasped. The entire city of Jubilife was destroyed under her watch. Utterly annihilated by terrorists.<p>

And it was all her fault.

Arceus trembled where she stood. She was supposed to be God. She was supposed to be able to protect the world, and yet she had failed to do so. The terrorists had won.

"Arceus…" Said Giratina. He didn't really feel her pain, but he could guess how miserable she felt at the moment. He lowered his head, thinking of how to comfort her in her time of need.

"We could… we could time travel…" He suggested.

"Negatory…" muttered Arceus. "We would have to search the entire city, and we'd never find the bombs before our EP would run out…"

"Well… well what about…!"

"It's hopeless Giratina!" Arceus shouted at him. "They won! Don't you get it!" She spat at the man she loved, too angry to care about infatuation at the moment. She had failed her duty as God of this world. Tears ran down her eyes as the impact of losing one hundred thousand lives took full force.

"Who was it that took on Reshiram and Zekrom single handedly when they attacked the Hall three years ago?"

Giratina broke through her sorrowful train of thought.

"Who was it that brought much needed water to the Haruba desert after a five year drought?

Who was it that told the Council to never give up in any situation, no matter how hopeless it was!" Giratina bombarded the white being with question after question.

"It was you wasn't it!" Giratina said forcefully. "Arceus, you can't just give up like this! Your father entrusted you with the title of God, now prove to everyone you are who you say you are!"

"Giratina…" Arceus silently whispered.

"Arceus, you have been my friend for over three hundred years. You are by far the smartest, most kind hearted Pokémon I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You CAN fix this, I believe in you…"

Arceus turned red when these words were spoken, Giratina's expression revealing that he completely believed in his own words. Giratina shifted his eyes to the portal to Palkia.

"Everyone! You've been listening in haven't you!"

There was a silence, indicating everyone connected through the spatial network was indeed listening the entire time.

"Let me ask you… who in here doesn't believe Arceus can fix this!"

More silence filled the network. Arceus cast her head downward. Giratina was wrong. Even the Council had lost faith in her.

_"Well, that does it Giratina."_Said Rayquaza from the other end of the line.

_"No one in the Council believes Arceus can't fix this."_

Arceus lifted her head.

_"You can do it, mom."_Palkia smiled.

_"WE KNOW YOU CAN SAVE THEM!"_Shouted the three legendary beasts together at once.

_"Stop moping around and help them!"_

"I believe that you can fix everything."

"Show everyone who's God of this world!"

Arceus began crying again, though this time it was tears of joy. They believed in her. Even after she messed up, they still thought she could fix this.

Arceus stood up valiantly, like she always did whenever the situation went bad. She would just have to prove them right.

"One hundred thousand souls…" Arceus muttered to herself. "An entire city, innumerable amount of bombs, three Pokémon who can manipulate time, six hundred thousand pounds of mass…"

Giratina watched with pride as Arceus began calculating their situation, analyzing every possible variable in order to save the one hundred thousand lives that were lost in the bombing. Finally, Arceus stopped pacing. She had an idea.

"I'll be back." She stated to Giratina, the man she loved.

* * *

><p>In a split second, Arceus Teleported to Jubilife City. Immediately, the seal in Destiny City one hundred miles northeast began to fill her body with an immeasurable amount of pain. She shrieked the first second she arrived in the ruined city. All of her calculations were right, setting foot outside of Destiny was pure suicide for her.<p>

But she no longer cared. She summoned her decreasing Energy Potential and activated her most powerful abilities. With her dimension warping capabilities, from the black sky she summoned seventeen plates. These were Arceus' dimensional plates; using them she was able to control a certain aspect of space-time within their universe.

Arceus activated them all at once- all class Five's had the ability to transform themselves in order to gain more power, and this was Arceus's way. All seventeen plates were absorbed into her body, her true transformation beginning. Her eyes glowed red as the immeasurable power of the seventeen dimension plates filled every power of her body. Her fur turned golden as a result, her Dias in her midsection as well as her foot anklets turning a shining white. Her Dias in her midsection grew further out, becoming more intricate as it spread the span of a city with its intricate design.

She lifted up her head, red eyes glowing with knowledge of what to do next. She took one last deep breath, feeling the pain it gave her rush through her body. With a mighty shout, she roared and released her power to Jubilife. A shining light came down and struck Arceus. The light then received instructions from Arceus and her sixteen plates, and spread out to Jubilife.

From every corner the light spread, and from where it passed a part of the city was restored. The humans and Pokémon were revived, gazing up in awe to their savior, the god of all Pokémon.

As soon as the ritual began, it was over. Arceus collapsed, turning back to her white fur color before falling to the ground.

She was caught by six tentacles of darkness before she painfully hit the ground.

"See?" Giratina smiled at her. "I knew you could do it."

Arceus smiled back, too exhausted to move any further. She once again felt the searing pain come back to her, and Giratina realized that if she hang around this place, Arceus might actually die from her act of bending reality.

"Come on, let's go back to Destiny." He said. Giratina opened a portal, and warped back to the Distortion world.

* * *

><p>"What… was THAT…!" Kairi stated in awe. Ten minutes ago, a reported had stated that Jubilife City was wiped out, that everyone had died and that the city was ruined. Kairi of course was shocked to hear this.<p>

But then the announcer reported that Arceus had appeared. As human and Pokémon watched the television intently, they saw a live show of Arceus performing some sort of Move, and then she had unbelievably revived everyone and everything back to its original state.

"And that…" Gallade's father said in awe. "Is why Arceus is God…"

"But, but how did she do that!" Kairi asked. She was in awe and shock as well, but it still made no sense as to how she did it. "I mean, isn't it hard to bring even one person back to life, much less one HUNDRED THOUSAND!"

"Wow…" Ruby said, her eyes sparkling from Arceus's act.

"Well…" It was Gallade who spoke. "I've heard from that fiend Darkrai before that his mother can control reality with her seventeen plates…"

"Ah, so it must have been rejection." Gallade's mother pointed out, her spouse agreeing. Since the younger ones didn't know what she was talking about, her mother explained. "Arceus must have rejected that the even happened in the first place.

So since the event never happened, no one was killed."

Kairi, Gallade and Ruby began to sweat. Rejection! Arceus could actually use a power like that!

"How powerful is that woman…?" Kairi said in awe. "OW!"

Gallade's father: "Sensory information STILL seems to be good!"

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO, EVERYONE WAS SAVED AND PEACE RETURNED…<strong>

Deoxys was smacked against a wall painfully. The next second she was brutally punched by an exploding attack that used both dark and light type energy. And the second after that, she was hit from all angles by twenty different clones. In rage, she launched an all consuming Psychic that sent the twenty clones off of her.

**OH WAIT, NEVER MIND**

"How… is this…!" Deoxys gasped. This Pokémon was more powerful than anything she had faced before, excluding her mother Helix.

He was known as Schrocat, as Cresselia had called him. Apparently he had the power to alter his own existence, able to create clones, heal himself, teleport to any location, and even phase through any attack.

Right now he looked at her without an expression visible on his face. He was utterly motionless, not even speaking. Power radiated from every pore of his tiny body. He raised his arm, and it became giant sized, another one of his existence abilities. He charged and punched her straight to the gut. Deoxys morphed her arms into a shield to block it, but her defenses were too weak and he punched her straight through the Hall.

"He's more powerful than previously…!" Mewthree began to sweat. Somehow, after they defeated Schrocat, his power level soared up by eighteen thousand and he lost all of his emotions. Mewthree frowned at their helpless situation- it had taken all three of them to defeat Schrocat before, and now only Deoxys could fight while he had become even more powerful.

She stood no chance.

**__BOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!__**

Another Galaxy Punch combined with Universal Collapse. It broke through the second floor completely, and Mewthree felt herself falling. She was saved by Gardevoir, who levitated both her and Cresselia with her own psychic powers. The second floor repaired itself and they lay once more on flat ground.

"Cresselia, what do we do…?" Gardevoir practically begged for Cresselia to have a plan. Cresselia could not respond. She had tried every strategy she could think of, every possible plan she could come up with. Nothing could help them now.

"We pray for my mom to be back…" Cresselia smiled bitterly, knowing that unless outside help came they were doomed.

Suddenly, an large amount of darkness energy was emitted into the room. All four women cringed, the signal was stronger than ever. Deoxys fell to her knees. Schrocat was strong, making them fall like this with just his EP.

Schrocat then slammed his giant fist into Deoxys' stomach, sensing the psychic flying to another wall, where he launched a Star-Energy Burst.

The impact was devastating. Deoxys literally peeled off the wall and fell to the floor after it hit her. She didn't even use that many Moves, Schrocat was simply too fast and too deadly for her to counter. Deoxys felt a presence above her, the paradox Pokémon himself. Schrocat simply stared at her, no joy, no rage, no sadness. Nothing. And then he decided she should die, so he held up his fist for Galaxy Punch, ready to deal the final blow.

He was suddenly hit by Laser Shot before the final blow. The Move should have inflicted a great deal of damage onto him, but he didn't even budge. Instead, he turned around to face Gardevoir.

"Crap…" Gardevoir cursed her luck. That was supposed to have beaten him. Instead, Schrocat simply walked over and threw her against a wall, pinning her down with the sheer force of his Energy Potential. He raised his fist for Gardevoir this time.

"GARDEVOIR!" Cresselia, desperate and panicked, launched a Psycho Cut at Schrocat. It missed completely, Schrocat didn't even once take his eyes off the green haired Pokémon. He raised his fist, and slammed it into her while Cresselia and Deoxys screamed for Gardevoir's sake.

A black hand shot from nowhere and grabbed Schrocat's fist before it was able to hit Gardevoir.

She turned and faced her savior.

"Yo, I was wondering what all the noise was about." He grinned. A split second later, he flipped Schorcat's arm and threw Schrocat to the center of floor two. Schrocat easily recovered from his fall and slid on the floor, gazing at his new opponent.

"Don't even think about touching her, bastard!" Darkrai smiled, thinking about how cool that line must have been.

"Darkrai!" Gardevoir smiled at his arrival.

"Yep, I'm here to chew ass and kick gum!" Darkrai said menacingly to Schrocat. "AND I'M ALL OUT OF GUM."

Schrocat did not respond. His eyes continued their transparency, no flickering as he stared at this new creature.

"Darkrai, listen to me…!" Cresselia shouted from the floor. She didn't care that Darkrai had woken up at this point, only that he could get them help. "Call back mother! This kid is dangerous!"

"What, you guys got beaten by a little kid!" Darkrai laughed. "Stand aside then, I'LL take care of him!"

"Darkrai, wait…" Gardevoir spoke to him. She didn't want to see him end up the same fate as them. But Darkrai held up his hand and interrupted her.

"Get out of here, Gardevoir. Don't worry, I've got this…" He spoke assuringly.

"Are you crazy!" Deoxys shouted from her wall. "All four of us couldn't beat him! You have to run and get help immediately!"

Schrocat however didn't wait and rushed at Darkrai. His fist was charged up with both light and dark energy, ready to slam against Darkrai and take him out in one blow, just like the others. Schrocat punched Darkrai with all he had, the loud explosion inflicting damage onto everything it encompassed.

Darkrai blocked it with one hand.

"What! That's it!" He mocked. Faster than a speeding bullet, and more powerful than the Magnet Train, Darkrai's Shadow Punch slammed into Schrocat's face, causing him to fly backwards where he hit a wall. The wall even gave in to Darkrai's power, and cracked severely from the force of Schrocat's impact.

All four women gasped.

"BRING. IT. EFFING. ON!" Darkrai shouted, angry that his friends had been hurt. From his shout came an enormous amount of darkness energy, once again filling the air, making all the girls suffer from hallucinations.

"No…!" Cresselia suddenly realized.

"This is the same darkness energy I felt earlier!" Deoxys cringed, holding her head tight against Darkrai's Energy Potential. All at once, the girls realized the same thing. Deoxys was the first once to speak it.

_"You mean this horrible energy has been coming from Darkrai this entire time!"_

With a roar, Darkrai leapt over to Schrocat. Schrocat responded by summoning fifty of his clones and the army engaged Darkrai in a giant war on the second floor. Darkrai should have been overpowered, but instead appeared to enjoy himself as he smashed through every obstacle in his way.

The girls were astounded at the level of strength Darkrai was performing- He was actually beating back Schrocat's clones until all but one had disappeared. The last Schrocats delivered a massive Galaxy Punch to Darkrai, but the prince of darkness easily counter by swerving and nailing Schrocat in the face with a punch combined with Dark Pulse.

Schrocat summoned at least a hundred clones that swarmed around Darkrai from every angle. Darkrai in turn performed a massive Dark Pulse, so strong that it pushed back all of the clones from its spherical radius. The walls cracked where the Dark Pulse hit. Schrocat popped next to Darkrai and punched him from behind. Darkrai flipped over and punched Schrocat back, then launched both Shadow Ball and Ice beam to destroy two of Schrocat's newly created clones. He then turned around and Shadow Punched another clone trying to attack him.

"This…this is…" Cresselia merely gaped at Darkrai, like the rest of the women. Where it had taken all four just to touch Schrocat, and had been helpless in his empowered state, Darkrai actually EQUALED Schrocat's power. Never before had any of the four women seen Darkrai this powerful before. Mewthree was probably the one gaping the most.

She was able to read power levels, and to her she saw Darkrai's power level RISING. Before it had been no more than ten thousand, but suddenly after the burst of darkness energy his Energy Potential soared through the roof. It was at thirty five thousand continued to increase every second. Mewthree had never seen anything like it.

Darkrai performed a Shadow Punch on one Schrocat that slammed it through the second floor onto the first. He turned around and launched Ice Beams in all directions to deal with five more surrounding him. Another one to his side was slammed in the face with Shadow Ball, and another met up with a Dark Pulse fired at long range.

Schrocat seemed to realize he was losing through his emotionless state, and de summoned all of his clones at once, leaving one remaining. A blue aura then surrounded Schrocat. This was because he was preparing to release all of his Energy Potential at once- all seventy eight thousand of it. Darkrai seemed to get what was up, and summoned ghost energy into his left hand.

Schrocat held up his own left hand and an orb of shining darkness zoomed into it, where it was crushed and absorbed.

"Universal Collapse…!" Gardevoir realized. "Darkrai!" shouted Gardevoir, fearing for his sake. Darkrai simply grinned, and she was helpless as she watched Darkrai's fist collide with Schrocats.

The second the two hit each other a massive burst of energy was released from their fists. Yet in a split second it was over, Darkrai yelled one last time, and more energy swarmed from behind and to his fist, causing Schrocat to be defeated, and got punched backwards, again hitting a wall at full force.

"Is that all?" Darkrai laughed. For some reason he felt GREAT now, even if he was a bit tired and dizzy at the moment.

Cresselia gasped as she realized something.

"The red seal!" The shouted. On Darkrai's right hand, the red seal from before in _InvaXion_had appeared, glowing as per usual with an eerie crimson light.

_'Hehe… right… kick his ass…'_Said The Voice from within Darkrai.

"Shut up…" Said Darkrai back, wobbling a bit, and feeling light headed. He perked up when he saw Schrocat had risen. His tattoo's were glowing even brighter now, as he summoned even more of his energy. Darkrai yelled, and more of the queasy darkness EP filled the air.

Mewthree couldn't believe the numbers.

Schrocat was at eighty thousand, and Darkrai was at fifty six thousand, and STILL rising.

Schrocat's energy turned to his power of existence alteration, and his hand grew into its giant sized form. Not only this however, but all were surprised to see a dark orb floating down. Schrocat held up his hand, the giant one, and crushed it in an earth splitting roar. He became powered up with blue energy searing through his right hand.

"Darkrai!" Gardevoir yelled.

"Don't worry!" Darkrai shouted above the friction in the air. The seal on his right hand grew brighter, and Darkrai summoned all the darkness energy he could to perform a Dark Pulse Punch.

"I WON'T LOSE AND LET HIM HURT ANY OF YOU!"

The two powers collided. Darkness versus darkness and light. Schrocat's giant empowered fist fought against Darkrai's comparably puny one, sending energies everywhere. Cracks appeared in the walls simply from them punching. Friction in the air made it hard to hear Darkrai's yelling as the two Moves combined, sending their Energy Potential at one another to try and push their opponents backwards.

And in a split second it was over.

Because Darkrai won, and slammed Schrocat into the ground, hurtling him through the ground before slamming him against a wall.

The girls let themselves breathe

Darkrai let go of Schrocat.

He had just beaten the Paradox Pokémon.

"Darkrai!" Deoxys, Gardevoir and Cresselia yelled happily. Darkrai gave a thumbs up in response, he had to have gained at least FIFTY Manly Points for that deed.

**THAT WAS EFFING EPIC…** even the narrator agreed.

Mewthree was the only one not shouting. For obvious reasons of course, Darkrai would eventually be her future enemy. She marveled at how strong he was, sweating at the thought of fighting the guy more powerful than Schrocat was. And then she noticed something strange.

His power level was decreasing rapidly…

As if on cue with Mewthree's findings, Darkrai immediately collapsed on the ground. Gardevoir knelt over to check if he was in good condition, and found he was actually asleep. Soundly in fact.

"Well… I suppose he never did finish resting…" Deoxys sweatdropped. "We'll have to get him back to bed…"

Cresselia secretly gazed at Darkrai's right hand. Like the previous incident, the red seal formerly plastered onto his right wrist was gone. There wasn't even a trace of it left...

Mewthree, like Cresselia, was now severely confused. At his peak, Darkrai had achieved sixty three thousand EP, but now it was reduced to FIFTY.

Even lower than an infants.

"Just what on earth is he…?" Mewthree muttered, unsure of whether Darkrai was crazy strong or just super weak. And then suddenly, Mewthree felt a rising power level.

"No…!" She gasped. "Get away, he's coming back!" she shouted frantically. The three psychic girls turned around to see that Schrocat had risen, his power level had returned.

"No…" Gasped Deoxys. Darkrai never beat Schrocat.

The eight year old still had an emotionless expression on him, his white tattoo's and transparent eyes. He held up both of his arms.

"Darkrai! WAKE UP! DARKRAI!" Cresselia yelled. No response, other than a snort, he was out cold. Cresselia began to panic. What should they do! They were going to die, Schrocat would destroy them all. What should they do! What could they do!

"Feel the energy."

Like a guardian angel, he appeared behind Cresselia.

Like a guardian angel, he was white, and spread his wings as if protecting her.

"Do not let your emotions control you, Cresselia. Feel the energy. We can defeat him."

Cresselia's mouth was shaking. She didn't even need to look around her to know who it was.

"You…" She gasped.

Both of Schrocat's arms grew to gigantic size. From above them previously unseen came twin orbs of black light. He held them in his palms.

"Concentrate." He said calmly.

Schrocat crushed the two with his gigantic arms, two cracks in the air that split the walls, ceiling and roof of the second floor. He became infused with an immeasurable amount of power.

Deoxys, Gardevoir and Mewthree stared with admiration as the two closed their eyes and dropped their power levels to zero.

"Feel the energy, Cresselia…"

Schrocat leapt at them, delivering a double punch of massive light and dark infused energy at Cresselia and her guardian angel. His fists collided with their bodies, energy bursting from the impact. But the two didn't even budge. Instead, they opened their eyes and shouted their combined move.

"REFRACTION!"

"Refraction!"

Energy bombarded Schrocat as it left his body trying to get inside of Cresselia and her guardian angel. The explosions this time were immense, encompassing the entire room and Schrocat felt more and more pain from the two powerful combined Moves. The explosions increased in intensity at the last second, delivering just enough energy to knock Schrocat out.

He dropped from the air and landed on the ground.

He had finally been beaten.

All sat in silence and in awe of the two Pokémon. Cresselia was still shaking from his presence. Finally, she began to speak.

"Why… why are you here... Lugia…?"

Lugia took a deep, meditative breathe. A bell jingled a bit as a result of being around his neck as he did so.

"Because you needed me."

"I don't need you!"

Everyone was surprised at Cresselia's angry outburst. Was she really going to get angry at the guardian of the sea for saving them!

"Go away!" She shouted angrily, tears in her eyes. Lugia remained, staring at her with deep, all knowing eyes. He placed his giant wing across his cheek and wiped off her tears. Cresselia made no effort to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Cresselia." Lugia apologized sincerely.

"Why…!" Cresselia was crying now, she knew what came next after Lugia left her side.

"I must leave now." He spoke in his unusually quiet voice. "Perhaps we can meet again soon, Cresselia. Give my regards to the one who took my title as 'Worlds Strongest Psychic'."

"Don't go!" Cresselia shouted, inching closer to the guardian of the seas. "I've waited ten years for you to appear! You can't leave me again!" Cresselia shouted. "Please…"

Lugia turned around. He gave a sincere, warm hearted smile to his dear lunar swan.

"I'm sorry."

And like a guardian angel, he vanished into the bright light.

Not even leaving a trace that he was even there.

Cresselia was still teary eyed. She had finally met Lugia again, only to have cruel fate take him away from her. Though Lugia said, 'let's meet again soon', the last time he said that it took a total of ten years for that to happen. How long would it take now? Twenty? Thirty? An entire life time?

Cresselia didn't even notice Gardevoir and Deoxys until they spoke to her warmly.

"Cresselia, let's take Darkrai back to bed.

And then… please tell us about Lugia."

Neither of the three women had noticed that Schrocat and Mewthree were missing from the room.

* * *

><p>"Well now, you DO like to play the damsel in distress, don't you?" Smirked Absolix playfully as he guided them through the dimensions. Mewthree was in one arm, and Schrocat was in another.<p>

"I never asked for your help…" Grumbled the angry female feline.

"Does that mean you don't need it?" Questioned the ever playful fallen angel.

"…yes…" Said Mewthree, hoping it would make Absolix go away. Unluckily for her, it didn't.

"Well, this is where I drop you off. I'd normally put you in the safe haven of Cascade City until you've recovered your wounds, give you proper nourishment and a cozy bed to sleep in… BUT YOU NEVER JOINED US, DID YOU?" Absolix added with shadows across his face, using his demon voice to get her attention.

"Oh well, more time to think about it!"

Before Mewthree could tell Absolix she would never join him in a million years, she was flung by said fallen angel onto some grass. Absolix closed the dimension, and continued to travel, this time to Cascade.

"That girl is quite frankly more trouble than she's worth…" Absolix said to himself. Schrocat yawned and became awake, realizing he was being carried by Absolix. At first, he was shocked to be in his 'older brother's' arms, but then he became sad as he realized something.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He said solemnly. "I changed into Void Forme…"

"Well quite frankly, that's what you get for not taking your medicine." Absolix sighed.

"…Absolix…" he said in a small voice. "…are you mad at me now…?"

Absolix chuckled a bit.

"Of course not. For a while, I was just sad because I didn't know where you were for about an hour. You're my younger brother, Schrocat. I can't get mad at you."

Schrocat grinned.

"Really!" He asked.

"Yes. Now be still won't you, or you'll get lost within Inori's dimensional coding if I drop you." Smiled Absolix.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the dark depths of the Hall…<em>

_Something stirred…_

_It gazed around with its almost slit like eyes, quietly observing its surroundings._

_After some time, it was satisfied and once again retreated to its hiding voice, commenting on its current situation…_

Mew: "Cresselia will NEVER find me here!"


	7. Tranquility Broken

Chapter twenty one: Tranquility broken

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this…" A scratchy voice murmured. He was reduced to stone form, as he hurtled through space at blinding speeds. He couldn't use a wormhole, OH NO… he had to travel at LIGHT SPEED because wormholes would be too obvious.<p>

"Light speed is so fricken slow…" He complained, having been stuck on this pod for a day and a half already. And he should know, he was all about speed.

* * *

><p><em>"Please, you have to do this!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah yeah I know…" he grumbled, replaying his memories from yesterday.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Adenine is right! Only the power of love can save Guanine!"<em>

_"Please Cytosine…"_

* * *

><p>He hated when Uracil made that face. It made him want to do whatever she told him to do. He couldn't lie- her glasses looked cute on her. Actually, everything about her was cute. It was just the way her glass shifted down when she was nervous or blushing…<p>

So he liked her.

He shook these thoughts from his head. There were other reasons he was in this small meteorite in the first place.

When Helix had denounced that Deoxys was no longer her daughter, things had become different for the Ribonians. Helix became more reclusive than usual, and was prone to being angry more often than not.

Guanine was an entirely different story. When he woke up three days after, he was given a briefing he had entered his 'Berserke Forme', and had failed to enact the queen's orders. That coupled with the fact that he was unable to retrieve Deoxys left him utterly crushed. His leader hadn't come out of his quarters since leaving the hospital. Helix almost didn't care because talking to him would bring up her 'former daughter'.

All of these events combined- Helix's sadness, Guanine in his hopeless state, and Uracil with her glasses- led to Cytosine secretly launching himself into deep space headed towards Earth. This was a plan by the Four Stars and Uracil; to have one of them go and convince with all their might for Deoxys to peacefully leave Earth and head back to Ribos. And, because of Uracil's glasses, Cytosine was the one who volunteered.

Now in stone form (all Ribonians could revert to crystals) he was at the extremely slow speed of light headed to Earth and Deoxys. The good news was that he would arrive today. The bad news was that was about four hours from now.

"The universe needs a new speed limit…" muttered Cytosine from his crystal shell.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP NOT ALIENS AGAIN<strong>

"Wait what!" Darkrai said in disbelief.

"Hm?" Asked Gallade

"The narrator! Didn't you hear him!" Darkrai exasperated. "He said something about aliens!"

"HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT GARDEVOIR!" Gallade gasped. "SHE MUST BE IN TROUBLE! I SHALL PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE!"

And before Darkrai could comment, Gallade had run away.

**DAMN, HE REALLY IS OBSESSED WITH THAT GIRL**

"I know." Darkrai rolled his eyes. "So what was that about aliens?"

**I SAID UM UH, HEY LOOK, IT'S TAJIRI HIGH!**

Darkrai had chosen to walk to school today after Teleporting from the Hall of Origin ten thousand feet above him. Formerly walking with him was Gallade. In front of him lay Tajiri High, a school for Pokémon that Darkrai attended. After resting for all day Sunday, Darkrai's body had finally caught up to his overtraining and he was back to normal.

"Hey look, there he is!" Darkrai turned around, and saw Ruby running towards him with Gardevoir right behind her. Ruby came up to him, eager to talk.

"So you're Darkrai! I'm Ruby, aloha!" she extended her hand. Darkrai paused, unsure of what to do.

"He can't um… shake hands." Gardevoir explained to Ruby, who in turn gasped.

"He doesn't know how to shake hands?"

"No, it's just that if I do it'll give you nightmares." Darkrai lowered his head. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, well remember when we said we met a Pokémon Ranger and her partner Pokémon?" It was Gardevoir who answered.

"Oh!" Darkrai understood. "Gallade's looking for you by the way."

"He's always looking for me." Gardevoir shrugged.

"Hey by the way, I just had a crazy dream last night!" Darkrai remembered. "In my dream, I fought this weird cat thing who had the power to make himself not exist! And then I killed Absolix and Lopunny fell in love with me!"

"That… wasn't a dream Darkrai." Gardevoir said.

"YESSSSSSS!"

"Except for the part about Absolix and Lopunny…"

"FRIIIIICCCC!"

They walked a short distance to their school, Ruby chatting away while Darkrai nervously listened. He wasn't good at making friends, in fact he was confused as to why she didn't run away from him like-

"IT'S DARKRAI! RUN AWAY OR HE'LL GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES!"

…like everyone else.

In approximately five seconds the hallway emptied save a few brave souls desperately trying to crawl out the windows.

"One of the perks to being me." Darkrai explained to Ruby. "You never have to wait in line for anything!"

"Wow, so you can give nightmares just by having them touch you!" Ruby was very fascinated, staring at Darkrai's forearm. She was very tempted to touch it. Very tempted. It looked kind of soft. Darkrai had short fur. Very tempting to touch. Just to see if he wasn't lying. Very temp-

"RUBY!" The blue gardevoir's partner screamed in her ear, the first out of five to reach her ditzy partner.

"Hi Kairi!" Ruby waved happily.

"Ruby you know why we're here!" Kairi, once again in a Sudowoodo costume, said. "Keep yor eyes peeled!"

"Why are you here again?" Gardevoir asked politely.

"I'd tell you, but you'd freak out." Was Kairi's response. Ruby nodded her head happily, like Kairi was telling the truth. Gardevoir insisted on knowing, since they were covering up for her anyway.

"Wait, we are?" Darkrai was surprised.

"Yes, Kairi and Ruby are hiding from the Ranger Union."

"Not really hiding, more like they think we're in Hawaii on a seven day vacation." Added Kairi.

"We're in Hawaii?" Ruby shouted "Hells yeah! See ya' later Kairi, I'm going to go find Ailani!"

"WAIT RUBY WE'RE NOT-

But Ruby had already taken off to have a Luau with Ailani. Kairi smacked herself upside the head, her partner was just too difficult to work with. They both heard a locker slam, and turned around to see Darkrai briskly walking (floating?) away.

"Wait Darkrai, don't you want to talk to Kairi?" Gardevoir waved her hand, figuring the two would like to talk since Darkrai hadn't seen their new friend yet.

"I want nothing to do with that human." Darkrai spat, walking away and disappearing to another hall.

"Well isn't HE rude." Kairi put her hands on her hips, as close as she could anyhow with a Sudowoodo costume.

"No, I kind of thought that might happen…" Gardevoir said sadly. Kairi noticed a certain look in her eyes, like Gardevoir knew something but was debating about whether it should be said. Before Kairi could talk to her again, the loudspeaker flickered on.

_"ATTENTION EVERYONE, THIS IS PRINICAL TORKOAL SPEAKING."_ their ever present leader of the school declared. _"THIS JUST IN FROM A NEW STUDENT: APPARENTLY WE'RE IN HAWAII!"_

"Oh Arceus no…" Kairi narrowed her eyes.

_"A LUAU HAS STARTED IN THE FOOTBALL FIELD. YOU MAY JOIN IF YOR TEACHERS DISMISS YOU OR DURING PASSING PERIOD. THAT IS ALL."_

"I didn't know we were in Hawaii!" Said Malispite from behind them.

"I always thought we were in Sinnoh!" Mercifond agreed.

"That's because we ARE in Sinnoh! Ruby's just making things up!" Kairi insisted. However the twin bats seemed to have not heard her.

"Let's go to the Luau Mercifond! Cresselia's already there, she apparently won the limbo contest!"

"DIDN'T IT START FIVE SECONDS AGO?" Kairi was confused. The twin bats raced off to the football field to have a Luau. Gardevoir then asked Kairi if she wanted to go, since there was still five minutes before school started. Kairi was still confused as to how everyone in the school was having a party, but decided to just go with it, and walked with Gardevoir.

"Hey wait a minute!" Gardevoir suddenly realized. "Where's Gliscor!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE SECRET AGENT'S SECRET BASE OF SECRECY<strong>

"What about 'Creatures Acting Totally Awesome 'Cause Licking Yoyo's Partly Tells Idiotic Cases!" asked a black haired human in the back row.

"First of all- That name makes absolutely NO sense! Second of all, the author isn't allowed to put in suggestions!"Agent Blitz yelled angrily.

"Tch." The black haired human muttered.

"We've been at this for three days Pokémon!" Agent Coder complained. "We need a cool acronym that doesn't spell something stupid like P.O.O.P. or is a curse word like H.E.L.L.!"

"OOH OHH! PICK ME!" Agent Blaze yelled.

"Agent Blaze…?" Blitz sighed.

"Oh okay, um, what about um… Really Really Cool Pokémon Doing Awesome Stuff!"

"That would spell… RRCPDAS…?" Agent Coder scratched his head. "Is that even a real word?"

Agent Blaze hung his head. Raptor patted him on the back, telling him 'better luck next time. Meanwhile next to the two agents, Gliscor was becoming very bored.

"Why am I still here anyway! School is starting right now and I need to go to the Luau!" He said angrily. "I'm not even a real secret agent!"

"Yes you are!" Insisted the female Staraptor. "And you need to stay here so that we can come up with a cool name agent Purple!"

"Gr…"

Suddenly, the three secret agents were graced with the sudden presence of agent Shocker, who had just returned to the secret base located underneath the resort pool in Sinnoh.

"STOP REVEALING TOP SECRET INFORMATION!" All the secret agents yelled at the narrator.

"You guys! I'm back!" Shocker said to agent Blaze and agent Raptor, also greeting agent Purple.

"Agent Shocker where have you been?" Raptor scolded. "The meeting started last chapter you know!"

"I was on an official mission from the boss." Agent Shocker explained, much to Blaze and Raptor's surprise. He began explaining- last time their boss had told agent Shocker to observe Darkrai. He stated to keep a watchful eye, no further details given.

"Wha…?" Gliscor said, overhearing it all.

Shocker did as he was told- he observed Darkrai in absolute secret, not being caught by him even once. At first, nothing unusual happened, though Shocker made a detailed report anyway of what Darkrai experienced- an attack by a lucario, the meeting with the Council and Darkrai's reactions, and Darkrai promptly falling asleep because he over trained.

However, something unusual happened- one of the members of Neo Genesis, the mystery member Schrocat attacked the Hall of Origin. Shocker naturally observed this while keeping an eye on Darkrai. He was genuinely surprised when Darkrai woke up of his own accord, but even more shocked to see what happened next.

"A seal formed around Darkrai's hand. A red seal, circular, possibly a class B, unknown origin." Said agent Shocker. He wrote a detailed description on the seal- from what he observed, the seal was somehow directly correlated to Darkrai's power level. After activation, it caused Darkrai's Energy Potential to be boosted greatly. When the seal disappeared, Darkrai was left unconscious with power levels weaker than they should have been. But there was one more startling fact.

"It disappeared completely after use." Stated Shocker. "No trace of it whatsoever. In its unreleased state, the red seal is completely undetectable by any means."

Gliscor was shocked the most out of the three. He had heard Cresselia shouting about a red seal on Darkrai before when General Guanine attacked them, but thought she was just making things up until now. Shocker just proved that the red seal actually existed.

"We didn't see anything like that when we were with him…" Agent raptor muttered.

"Here's what I think: the seal acts as a defense mechanism." Shocker whispered. "From reports about the alien invasion, I've concluded that the seal only activates when Darkrai has very low health, on the brink of death in fact."

"What does this all mean then…?" Blaze pondered.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing." Shocker said gravely. "Whatever this is, our boss must have seen it coming. He must have known before hand something like this would happen, or else he never would have sent me to observe Dark-"

Suddenly, a bright beam erupted from the ceiling, and Agent shocker disappeared.

"What was that?" Gliscor became scared.

"Oh don't worry, that was just our boss using a teleportation device. He must have wanted to see agent Shocker immediately." Agent Raptor assured him. As quick as he had left, agent Shocker was back in the same burst of orange light.

"…I told him everything." Shocker said, still trying to keep this a secret from the other secret agents.

"But you were gone for just five seconds!" Gliscor shouted.

"Our boss has a Time Gear." Blaze pointed out. "It makes it so that he can slow down time, or speed it up! Five seconds for us is like five hours for him!"

As if on cue, Blaze received a message from his cell phone. He flipped it up and read it.

_Dear Agent Blaze, Raptor and Shocker,_

_Shocker, the report you sent me were most… disturbing. In addition to the information I already possess, this report has not been easy for me to read._

_Listen carefully, all of you. As it is, Shocker's reports support my original hypothesis on Darkrai. I am now seventy percent sure of it. Unfortunately, if I am correct then something terrible will befall Darkrai in the near future. Something that could shake the entire planet in fact._

_I do not have enough solid evidence that I am correct to convince Arceus to hand Darkrai to myself. As it is, even if I would present all of the evidence I have gathered, Arceus would deny it and we would all be back at square one. But if I am right, and Arceus does not believe me, it would be too late for Darkrai._

_I do not wish to do this, as Arceus has been my friend for over thirty years now, but I have no choice. The risk that I am right is too great for this world to bear._

_Your next assignment is alpha priority._

_Gather five secret agents, including yourselves. Possibly even more if you wish. Gather in secret, let no one know where you are or what you may be doing. You and your agents must strike quickly, and it MUST be on the seventh of March, no other date will do, at precisely eight o clock PM._

_I order you to capture Darkrai and to bring him to me on the seventh of March. I jest you not, the fate of the world may depend upon you doing so._

_-Your boss_

The four were horrified to say the least. Five of them ordered to capture a single Darkrai? With the fate of the world depending upon his capture? What the hell was their boss thinking…? Gliscor in particular was especially concerned about what would happen to his best friend.

"Darkrai…"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN CASCADE CITY<strong>

"Absolix-sama, why are you wearing a flower T-shirt?" Questioned the shadowed Salamantra.

"Because I'm going to the Luau." Answered the smiling white being.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT TAJIRI HIGH<strong>

A wormhole opened up in the space-time continuum.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN DARKRAI'S MATH CLASS<strong>

Darkrai was semi-paying attention to his teacher, Mr. Nidoking as he taught them all about advanced math equations. However, he was mostly gazing off wondering about Lopunny. More specifically, how to make her love him since the dream he had last night was a lie.

"DARKRAI PAY ATTENTION DAMMIT!" Mr. Nidoking's voice filled Darkrai's ears (?), causing the prince of darkness to fall over due to massive sound waves.

"Alright everyone, it's that time of the year again!"

Everyone gasped and their eyes widened. It shouldn't be that time yet! They were too young to die!

"Tomorrow, I will give you THE HARDEST math test you will ever receive in yor life!" Mr. Nidoking shouted. "I of course refer to… THE SUPER HARD TEST OF ULTIMATE FAILURE!"

Everyone nearly fainted. The Super Hard Test of Ultimate Failure was the single hardest test to pass in all of Tajiri High! It was supposed to be a test for college level students, but they found it too hard so they gave it to Mr. Nidoking! And they only had one day to study for it!

"NOOO!" The class wailed.

"SHUT UP! IT'S MANDATORY FOR THE SCHOOL!" Nidoking yelled back. "However, because there is not a single person in the entire history of forever to have passed the test… I will go a bit easier on you and give you all identical looking problems to solve for preparation."

The bell rang, signifying the end of fourth period, as well as the end of school. The students stood up from their desks and took sheets of paper from Mr. Nidoking's desk. Darkrai too took his own sheet and floated away, sweating like everyone else who was given the Test.

He was soon greeted by the smiling faces of Gardevoir and Gallade, but this did little to save him from certain doom the following day.

"THE Super Hard Test of Ultimate Failure!" Gallade gasped. He patted Darkrai on the shoulder, feeling sorry for him. "I'm sorry you have to die this early… but cheer up Darkrai!"

"HOW the hell am I supposed to cheer up!" Darkrai said sarcastically. "What possible silver lining could there be to this misery test tomorrow?"

"When you die, you won't be able to kidnap Gardevoir anymore!" Said Gallade logically.

A pause.

"…are you still touching me?" Darkrai realized. A bit too late though, because Gallade had already fling himself to the ground, barely breathing and wheezing, eyes shut in agony from a nightmare. Darkrai narrowed his eyes.

"Gardevoir, go heal him… I'm out of here…" He said, floating away before Gardevoir could say words of comfort to him. She knew that he didn't want to cause nightmares accidently, it was just who he was…

Sighing, Gardevoir began performing Refresh onto Gallade. As she did, a wormhole in the space-time continuum opened up, spat out three Pokémon, then vanished as soon as it came.

One of them stood on two feet. He had red feathers covering him from head to toe, mixed in with yellow. He had a large V shaped very light brown hair running down his head. This appearance gave him the image of an upright fire bird.

Another was blue all over with black fins. He had yellow eyes, and orange sacs covering his forearms and legs. He had a wide bulky body, which gave him the appearance of a large mudfish.

The last one was green all over save a small red stripe in her abdomen. Her yellow eyes, long bushy tail and semi sharp claws gave her a reptilian appearance.

"Um… hello?" Gardevoir asked, knowing it wasn't very often strangers came through a rip in reality.

"Aha! You must be Gardevoir then!" The blue one said. Immediately, Gallade shot up from his nightmare.

"Are you planning to kidnap Gardevoir?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"No, we're not planning to kidnap her. Though we would like both of you to help us…" the green one crossed her arms.

"She's right! Let me explain!" Said the red one. "My name is Blaziken! Over there is Sceptile, and the retarded blue on is Swampert!"

"WHAT THE HELL BLAZIKEN!"

"Well I need to be funny! I mean this IZ Legendary PKMN!" The Blaziken gave his excuse.

"Oh yeah, well you know what else is funny…!"

"Hm?" Asked Blaziken.

"ONE CHARACTER GETTING KILLED BY ANOTHER CHARACTER!" Swampert summoned a huge wave of water and crashed it down on the helpless Blaziken. Angry, the Blaziken shot up and delivered a Fire Punch to Swampert's Mud Shot. Gardevoir and Gallade tensely watched, not knowing what to do.

"*sigh*" Sceptile sighed. "Okay look! Both of you! Stop fighting right now or so help me I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU FOR LAUGHS!"

They both stopped fighting.

"Now, Blaziken, be a dear and explain why we're here." Sceptile closed her eyes. Blaziken cleared his throat.

"Alright, I know this might be shocking to you but… we are from the future!" Blaziken explained.

"Okay." Said Gardevoir.

"…'OKAY'!" All three gasped.

"It's not the first time we've seen time travelers. In fact, we are acquainted with Dialga and Celebi anyway." Gallade said. "So what's wrong with the future?"

"We've come back in time to tell you that something is wrong with…" Blaziken paused. "How did you know there was something wrong with the future!"

"What else could it be?" Both psychics responded.

"…Uh… anyway! We have come from the future in order to save it from being destroyed!"

"The future is destroyed!" The psychics both gasped.

"Well…" Swampert paused, twiddling his fingers. "You could… say that…"

Sceptile rolled her eyes.

"In the future, Blaziken bet our apartment building in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"What happened?"

"He lost. And now we're homeless."

"IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME!" Blaziken cried.

"And so now we've travelled back in time in order to stop him from making the bet in the first place." Swampert pointed out. "Would you two like to help us? Please? We don't want to be homeless."

"Um…sure?" Gardevoir said hesitantly.

"Let's go find the others! It will be an adventure!" Gallade smiled eager to rescue Gardevoir when his damsel in distress got captured. Plotting, the group headed to the Luau outside of school, gathering up Malispite and Mercifond. The two eventually agreed to helping the time travelers get their building back.

"Wait, how can you even play Rock-Paper-Scissors if all you have is claws?" Mercifond pointed out.

"Which is exactly how he lost." Muttered Sceptile. "Now Blaziken, where did you say you bet our apartment?"

"Well let's see here…" Blaziken pondered. "It was very sunny out… lots of grass… there was a party going on… I was getting drunk off of rootbeer… and there were lots of flowers… and… oh yeah, something about a Hawaiian Luau."

"…There's a Luau going on right now! Right in front of us actually!" Malispite pointed out. Everyone was having a blast in the football field, playing limbo, playing with fire, and getting drunk off of the root beer that was available.

"We have to find myself before I sell the apartment!" Blaziken shouted. He began running, trying to find himself in the thick crowds of Pokémon.

"Who did you lose it to?" Malispite asked as he flew alongside the Blaziken.

"I never got her name! All I know is that she reeked of PURE EVIL!" Blaziken said dramatically. Suddenly, he gasped. "THERE SHE IS!"

He pointed vigorously, but there was a giant crowd, so the rest of them couldn't make out which one he was pointing to. "She's getting away! After her!" Blaziken announced, running at full speed to catch up to whoever she was. Swampert and Sceptile both yelled to wait, but their fire friend had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Great, he ran away." Malispite said sarcastically. "What now?"

"We'll have to find the Blaziken of this time period I guess…" Swampert pondered, thinking of where he might be. All six of them looked around. No Pokémon around them looked like Blaziken, though it was still very hard to tell from the size of all the giant crowds in this Hawaiian festival.

"It's no use. We'll have to use the Blaziken tracker." Sceptile said, pulling out what appeared to be a metal detector. The four non canon Pokémon stared.

"Why would you have…?" Mercifond began.

"Just in case." Swampert shrugged, causing the four to sweat drop.

"I'm getting a signal!" Sceptile pointed the metal detector. "Moving target! Twenty meters away and distancing fast!"

"Let's move!" Swampert yelled, causing all six of them to run after the signal.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

"Great! I lost her!" Blaziken said, not seeing any sign of her after five minutes of pursuit. "What about you guys, do you see anyone who reeks of pure evil?"

Blaziken paused.

He was all alone. He hated being alone without his friends! And what made it worse was that he was all alone in the middle of a giant crowd of Pokémon! He didn't know how to get out or which way to go!

"Oh no! Somebody help me!" Blaziken wailed. No response, he was done for, stranded in the crowd of Pokémon during the Luau. Luckily, he came prepared.

"I'll just have to use the potato tracker!" Blaziken announced, craving barbeque chips at the moment. He brought out a metal detector shaped device, and began to follow its signal.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME TRAVELLERS JUST AIN'T WHAT THEY USED TO BE<strong>

Darkrai was frantically sweating up his room. He figured that he would need to study all day just so that he could get a 'D' on the Super Hard Test of Ultimate Failure. He was sitting on the breakfast table on the first floor, the letters 'BOARD OF WAR' still written on it from Pinnacle of Paradox. On this table, Darkrai had the set of example problems in front of him. To his left were five textbooks containing advanced mathematic concepts for Pokémon, and to his right were about fifty pages of notes from Geometry, Algebra, Statistics, Chemistry, Architecture, English and Gym.

Yes, it is THAT Sh*t hard to pass.

He sweated from the first question alone, skimming his geometry notes and looking at the paper back and forth. Arceus walked down from the second floor and noticed Darkrai sweating profusely as if the world was about to end.

"Don't worry Darkrai! I won't be hungry for another seven months!" Arceus assured her son, assuming automatically he WAS thinking of that.

"That's not it mom!" Darkrai wailed, somehow knowing what she meant. "I've been giving the Super Hard Test of Ultimate Failure!"

"Oh crap they still have that?" Arceus widened her eyes. She looked down at the problems. "Yeesh!"

"Mom, can you use your godlike powers to give me all the answers to the test so that I don't fail?" Darkrai asked politely, though it came out as more of a desperate plea.

"I'm sorry Darkrai, I failed that test too!"

"WHAT! BUT YOU'RE GOD AREN'T YOU?" Darkrai accused.

"My godlike powers have no effect on the Super Hard Test of Ultimate Failure." Arceus explained. "As a result, I was unable to pass the test in high school."

"Are you telling me that not even GOD can pass this test then!"

"Yes." Said God bluntly. Darkrai banged his head against the desk, realizing just how doomed he was.

"Maybe we could get Mewtwo to tutor you!" Arceus said. "His condition is favorable; he could wake up at any moment you know."

"Don't you remember the last time Mewtwo tried to tutor me...?" Moaned the prince of darkness.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK- TWO YEARS AGO<em>

_The Hall of Origin exploded._

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

"…oh yeah…" Arceus remembered. "I still don't know how he got so many pens and pencils into that container like that…"

"Hey where are all the legendaries? This place is empty again." Darkrai just noticed.

"Oh they're all at the Luau. I'd go too, but I can't find my Hawaiian T-shirt anywhere. And also because I can't leave the Hall due to a plot device disguised as a seal underneath Tajiri High."

"Crap! I wanna go to the Luau too!" Darkrai flailed. "But if I go I'll just fail the test! Then again if I stay I'll just fail the test! I'LL FAIL THE TEST EITHER WAY DAMNIT!"

"Maybe not."

A new voice entered the empty echoing Hall. Arceus was a bit alarmed and turned to look immediately. However, it was just a strange looking Sudowoodo that had entered the Hall. It was odd, since not just anyone can enter the portal to this place anyway…

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Arceus questioned the stranger. Darkrai just glared. It was the human.

"Um, uh, hello Ms, um, Arceus." Kairi stammered, a bit nervous in the presence of such a powerful figure in both the human world and the Pokémon one. "My- My name is Sudowoodo! And I'm not a Pokémon Ranger in disguise! As to why I'm here, uh, I'm here to tutor Darkrai. Gardevoir sent me."

"Oh! How kind of Gardevoir!" Arceus smiled without a mouth. "You should thank her later." Arceus playfully nudged Darkrai, who told her to knock it off. Arceus cocked her head.

"Well then, I'll leave you two be. Sapien City is trying to contact me." Arceus said. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Did you just say Sapien-"

But Arceus had already teleported to the top floor to get better reception and privacy. Kairi was flabbergasted.

"I assume you would know all about Sapien City?" Darkrai asked, still a bit angry for showing herself around him. "Now what do you want, human?"

"My name is Kairi!" said the human in the Sudowoodo costume. "And don't do that, Arceus might be listening!"

"Whatever. Go away." Darkrai said in an uncaring voice. But the human in the Sudowoodo costume insisted on staying, putting her tree hand on Darkrai's textbooks.

"Look, this wasn't my decision." She said, breaking it down to Darkrai in a semi- angry voice. "Gardevoir told me to tutor you. And I think I can help with that, considering I'm a human." Kairi pointed out. "I'll only be here for an hour, then I'm going back to the Luau that my crazy partner started alright?"

Darkrai crossed his arms. So Gardevoir did arrange this whole thing then… but why? Didn't she know that he hated humans? Still, she offered a valid point- humans were on average much smarter than Pokémon, so maybe she COULD help him at least get a D on the test…

"Whatever." Darkrai rolled his eyes, still bitter. "Just don't touch me. My nightmares are even worse on humans- you might be caught in one for a month for all I know."

Kairi shuddered, stepping back as she imagined the result of that.S he began to work with the reluctant Darkrai. He first mentioned his teacher gave a set of similar example questions, so Kairi suggested they worked on those first. She snagged the sheet from Darkrai, careful not to touch him, and began reading aloud.

Example Problem number one: 

_ If 1X = 4, what is the value of X in the equation?_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kairi yelled at the sheer easiness of the problem.

"I know right!" Darkrai said angrily. "Why can't they make the test easier damnit! I told my mom advanced Algebra would be too hard for me!"

"THIS IS ADVANCED ALGABR?" Kairi gasped. "You've got to be kidding me! They taught us this stuff in fifth grade?"

Darkrai nearly fell over. They taught this stuff in fifth grade in human schools? What the hell! Were they really that much smarter than Pokémon?

"Well, um… alright then…" Kairi said nervously, getting over the fact that humans were indeed the most intelligent beings on planet Earth. "Alright so, in order to solve this problem, you carry the X over to the other side…"

* * *

><p>A meteor crashed right beside Tajiri High. No one ever paid attention to it because they we're all busy dancing to Hawaiian music.<p>

The meteor popped open to reveal a purple colored orb. With a voice murmuring 'FINALLY…', the purple orb started spewing yellow fluid from itself. This was actually pure DNA that began to slowly form tissue and organs, complex structures, and eventually a body.

"Finally made it to Earth…" Cytosine stated, a bit pleased to have made it after two days of travelling at extremely slow light speed. He gazed around, and saw that no one had paid any attention to his arrival.

"Good. I'd go ahead and join the Luau, but I need to find Deoxys first…" Cytosine said, somehow knowing about the Luau like everyone else. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes. He went poised, ready to fight. Out from the bush came a Pyroccipiter (blaziken in human language) holding what appeared to be a potato detector in his hands.

"You!" Blaziken said, seeing that the signal was emitting strongest from Cytosine. "Do you have any barbeque chips with you!" He asked eagerly- it had been over 3,000 seconds since he last ate so he needed food again.

"As a matter of fact I do." Cytosine stated. He reached into his meteorite and pulled out some barbeque flavored chips. Cytosine had planned to eat them along the way, but didn't when he noticed a flaw in his plan.

HE HAD NO MOUTH.

"You can have them if you want…" He tossed the bag at Blaziken, who eagerly caught them. Blaziken happily began to munch on them, thanking the alien in between bites.

"Hey by the way…" Blaziken continued to chew. "You look like a Ribonian. Are you an alien?"

"Uh…" Cytosine said. "…no."

"You aren't? Then why did you appear next to a suspicious looking meteorite?" Blaziken pointed out.

"Uh…" Cytosine paused, seeing that the smoke still poured out from it as a result of reentry through the Earth's atmosphere. "Uh… it's not a meteorite…"

"It isn't? What is it then?"

"Uh… it's my car. Yeah…"

"Car?" Blaziken squinted his eyes at it. "But it's so small!"

"Well look pal, I don't tell you how to live your life do I…?"Cytosine responded.

"You're right. I'm sorry for accusing you of being an alien!" Blaziken apologized.

"It's all right…"

"Now that I've eaten my chips, I must find that pure evil woman and save my past self from making us become homeless!" Blaziken announced. Cytosine sweatdropped, but let the Blaziken run back to the direction of the Luau. Cytosine decided that he too should head to find Deoxys. But where could she be…?

"The Hall of Origin…" Cytosine muttered to himself. Faster than a speeding bullet but not quite as powerful as a locomotive, Cytosine leaped over a tall building in a single bound wearing a cape in order to jump to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

><p><strong>I THINK ALL THESE REFERENCES WILL GET US SUED<strong>

"Okay, uh, I guess that makes sense…" Darkrai stared at the first problem, now solved. He still couldn't understand how Kairi could do that in her HEAD. Were all humans as smart as her! Still, she was just a human. While Darkrai complied with her tutoring, he still felt anger towards her. Like he did towards all humans.

"Let's work on the second problem then…" Kairi said. She glanced over, _ What is 2X + 2X?_, another easy problem for her.

"Whatever." Darkrai said begrudgingly, an angry look across his face. Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She retaliated back.

"What's you deal anyway? What have I ever done to you?"

"I just don't like humans okay! You aren't an exception. If it wasn't one of my friends who told you to do this I would have already given you a nightmare. The test is just barely worth not doing it."

"And what have humans ever done to YOU Mr. dark and brooding!" said Kairi back.

An image of a blonde haired boy came to Darkrai's mind.

"Everything." He instead growled. "They try to capture me and the rest of the Legendaries on a regular basis! They think they know everything, and the world is full of their betrayals to Pokémon!" He was yelling now, angry about what had happened. Angry about what he had seen.

"…Not all humans are like that." Kairi said quietly. She now understood a bit of Darkrai's pain. Humans and Pokémon have always been somewhat at odds with one another since the beginning. They were like polar opposites- humans had the brains, while the Pokémon and their fantastic powers had the brawn.

Humans also had a bit of an inferiority complex to Pokémon- Pokémon were actually the dominant species for a long time. And then suddenly, some monkey founded the gene for intelligence and about a million years of evolution later humans appeared. Until recently it was never questioned who was more powerful- humans or Pokémon. Pokémon was the obvious answer.

But things had started to change.

"I don't believe you." Darkrai spat, having completely forgotten about the test.

Recently, humans had created class Four technology. And that's when things began to get complicated.

Because it was only a matter of time before their large brains gave birth to class Five technology.

"Darkrai…" Kairi said his name for the first time that day. She pulled out her signature weapon- the Ranger Styler.

"Darkrai, there are those of us who want to foster friendship between Pokémon and humans, even in these bad times." Kairi stated, not once turning away from Darkrai's blue eyes. "I'm a Pokémon Ranger remember? We have an entire base of people who want real peace between us. There are even Pokémon trainers-"

"Don't even get me started on them!" Darkrai spat the word 'them' as if it were a large slimy purple worm Darkrai was glad to get rid of. "They practically enslave Pokémon, capturing them in their Poke balls and using them to fight one another!"

An image of a blonde haired boy came to Darkrai's mind.

"That's not true at all! It's probably the solution to all our problems!" Kairi's blue eyes simmered with intelligence. "Pokémon and humans working alongside each other for a common cause! A sport dedicated to teamwork and friendship!" Kairi exasperated.

Darkrai was angry, but couldn't say anything. She didn't know anything about him, she didn't know that he had experienced real live pain from-

"Look, I don't know anything about you alright?"

Darkrai paused. She actually admitted it…?

"You probably had an incident, and I'm not going to ask what happened or why." Kairi was calm, dealing with Pokémon was her job after all. "This decade so far is probably the most tension humans and Pokémon had ever had, period.

But it will get better, I know it! I'm a Pokémon Ranger, with my very own partner Pokémon who I completely trust in! All I'm trying to say is…" Kairi gazed at him deeply now, and for once Darkrai wasn't angry at her.

"You don't need to trust me. That's it. I know that you think all humans are the same, and I know that you think I shouldn't be different from the rest of them. I understand it, and I'm not asking for your devotion.

All I ask is that you give me a chance to show you how to work out the second problem."

Darkrai stared at her. He wasn't very good at it yet, but he could tell sometimes when people lied. Part of being the nightmare Pokémon. Yet, her eyes told him everything: that she was telling him the truth. He had never met a human like her before… One that actually seemed to care about Pokémon…

An image of a blonde haired boy came to Darkrai's mind.

He shoved it away.

"…Alright. Fine…" Darkrai said quietly. He still didn't trust her, he still felt she would betray them in the end… but…

"So how do we work the second problem?"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH THE GUEST APPEARANCES<strong>

"He's close…" Sceptile sniffed the air. "I can smell it…"

"No offense Sceptile…" Swampert began. "But how would you intimately know what Blaziken smells like?"

"…uh…"

"We don't have time for that!" Mercifond cut in. "Which way! We need to get this chapter over before even more mysteries appear and confuse the readers!"

"She's right. More mysteries will cause the downfall of this famous story." Swampert agreed, nodding his blue head.

"Wait, our story is famous!" Gallade asked, wide eyed.

"No. It actually sucks so much that people only read it to find out how NOT to make a good story. The dialogue is crappy, the characters are POKEMON for Arceus's sake, the humor is lame and there are far too many mysteries!

And on top of that, no one knows if this is really an action story or a comedy story!"

"He has a point…" Gardevoir said sadly. "I can't even keep track of how many secrets there are in this story…"

"Yes, like who Xeno is!" Gallade gave an example.

"Or how powerful Absolix is!" said Malispite.

"Or where Gliscor is for that matter…" Mercifond asked.

"Or why we're even in here in the first place!" Swampert and Sceptile shouted.

Cataclyptic: "Would you guys just get this chapter over already! My fingers are getting tired from writing useless dialogue!"

"See? What I tell you?" Swampert pointed out.

Cataclyptic: "Shut up! MY STORY IS THE GREATEST THERE EVUR WAS! WAAGGGGHHH!"

**AND SO BECAUSE SWAMPERT HURT THE AUTHOR'S FEELINGS HE GAVE UP AND WAS UNABLE TO CONTINUE THE CHAPTER.**

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>"Wait no! We're saved!" Gardevoir suddenly said.<p>

"But how!" Questioned Mercifond. "I thought the author gave up!"

"That's because now I'M writing the story!" Gallade said from a random typewriter. "I can finish the chapter!"

Gardevoir inched closer to Gallade, mesmerized by his eyes. Gallade too returned her dazed look with one of the purest love. As they moaned each other's names, the pair scooted inwards even more, only a breath away from each other's lips. Gardevoir placed her gentle hands onto Gallade's back, feeling him and pulling him in closer. Gallade too reached over and pulled his true love, her head directly under his, as he felt her elegant silky hair…

Mercifond: "WHAT THE HELL!"

Gardevoir: "G-Gallade, th-that's um…!"

**THIS IS THE NARRATOR TELLING YOU WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES NOW THAT GALLADE IS THE AUTHOR. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO REPLACE HIM WITH SOMEONE ELSE IN ORDER FOR THE CHAPTER TO CONTINUE.**

**YES, WE ARE VERY RANDOM AREN'T WE?**

**…OKAY, IT APPEARS AS THOUGH THERE IS A CONSENSUS. MERCIFOND IS NOW THE NEW AUTHOR OF THIS STORY.**

"Finally!" Sceptile rolled her eyes. "Can we get this over with then?"

I began to type onto the typewriter. The others swiveled their heads- Blaziken was running towards them. When he came over, he hugged both Swampert and Sceptile dearly, clearly missing them after being separated for over ten minutes.

"It's alright Blaziken, we're here." Swampert patted him on the back for assurance. When Blaziken had calmed down, the other turned expectantly to me, who was furiously typing on my typewriter in order to put an end to this chapter once and for all.

"THERE I AM!" Blaziken suddenly shouted. Indeed there he was- his past self that is. His past self was drunk and engaged with another Pokémon. Drunkenly, Blaziken's past self began to repeat history and proceeded to bet his entire apartment building on a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. And the person he was betting against was none other than…

"CRESSELIA!" Gardevoir Gallade and my brother shouted in complete shock.

"THAT'S HER! THAT'S THE PURE EVIL WOMAN WHO TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Blaziken accursed.

"Okay seriously Mercifond… CRESSELIA?" He flailed his arms in disbelief.

"Well don't look at me! The author already wrote _'Cresselia is the one who steals apartment'_in his notes! I didn't do it!" I shouted back defensively at Malispite. Malispite grumbled something about stupid plot twists, but turned back to the two playing their game.

"We have to stop it! Swampert was on the alert. Blaziken was already ahead of him, throwing a made up attack 'Nova Burst' directly at his past self and Cresselia.

The attack Nova Burst was apparently an extremely powerful fire type attack, which would leave Blaziken unable to compromise the bet. However, this powerful attack would have surely greatly injured Cresselia, so I wrote it out of the story.

"WHAT?" Blaziken accused me.

"Well I don't want Cresselia to be hurt THAT much!" I protested from my typewriter. "She might be pure evil, but she's still my friend after all!"

"Besides, that attack could have severely injured your past self as well." Sceptile noted. "We have to think clearly…"

"Alright, you're on." Cresselia smirked, her evil smile ready to take Blaziken's apartment. "Let's go! One… two…"

"SHE'S STARTING! DO SOMETHING MERCIFOND!" All three starters said to me in panic. Very quickly I wrote into the story that Blaziken actually WON the bet with Cresselia instead of lose it!

"What!" Cresselia said. "But how could I lose! You don't even have hands!" She said angrily at Blaziken's past self.

"WEEE IS ALL HASING FUNNER….!" Blaziken spoke, defying all the rules of English grammar with his drunken speech. "PAY UP (HIC!)!" He demanded. Reluctantly, Cresselia handed over her object of value.

" YOYO!" Swampert and Sceptile blared at the present Blaziken. "YOU MEAN YOU BET OUR ENTIRE BUILDING FOR A STUPID YOYO?"

"SHUT UP! IT'S A COOL LOOKING YOYO!" Blaziken protested. The timeline caught up with Blaziken, and he found himself holding a black white and green yoyo. "See! It's shiny and not dirty! And it even sparkles and is holographic!"

"OOH…" Swampert and Sceptile were instantly mesmerized. Malispite, Gallade and Gardevoir stared at it too. It was actually a pretty cool yoyo.

"Well, thanks for helping us!" Swampert said after a bit. "We're grateful now that our apartment hasn't been taken away. Thanks for helping us!"

"No problem!" Malispite gave them a thumbs up along with a toothy grin. "But there's just two things I don't understand…"

"Yeah?" Asked Sceptile.

"How did you guys time travel in the first place? And how did you know who we were!" Malispite questioned.

"The answer to both those questions is… future Malispite!"

"GASP!" All four teens gasped in awe, myself included. Future Malispite was the one who sent them in the past!

"Yep, he even told us to go find you guys!" Blaziken agreed. "Well, it's been good… but we should return to our proper time now one day in the future!"

"…"

"…that sounded lame…"

Just like before, the current timeline caught up with them, and the three vanished into their proper time. Gallade and Gardevoir smiled, all and all it was a pretty good adventure.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE…" It was Ruby, still commanding the massive Luau with her loudspeaker. "THIS NEXT SONG IS A SLOW ONE, SO COUPLES ONLY!"

After what Gallade had done to Gardevoir before when he was the author, the words spoken by Ruby made the female psychic a bit nervous. But Gallade simply held out a hand and smiled, his eyes pleading for just one dance. She really didn't know what to do, and was frozen in time for about ten seconds. But in the end, she smiled back and reached for his hand.

One dance couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE DAY INTO THE FUTURE<strong>

"Yes! We aren't homeless anymore!" Swampert cheered, bouncing on the floor with glee.

"And even better, I just got a cool looking yoyo!" Blaziken smiled. Suddenly, Sceptile kicked open the door liek a boss and charged in.

"Guys! Quick! This is the last paragraph before the chapter ends!"She shouted.

"GASP!"

"Don't just stand there! Say something ominous and Foreshadowing for the viewers before the chapter ends!"

Swampert and Blaziken: "UM, UH, UM…!"

Blaziken: "…AND SO UH, UM, WE, ER UM, THE, UH, UM WE-

**AND SO, THERE ACTUALLY WASN'T ANY MORE OMINOUS FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER UNLIKE THE OTHER CHAPTERS THUS FAR, MAKING THIS CHAPTER BETTER THAN THE REST BECAUSE NOW THE AUDIENCE IS SLIGHTLY LESS CONFUSED.**

**THE END.**

"Wait! One last thing!" Blaziken pleaded.

**WHAT?**

Blaziken turned off all the lights in his apartment and held a flashlight in front of his face.

"And now it's time for… **_SCARY STORIES FROM THE FUTURE…!"_**

Sceptile: "Oh brother…"

**_"IN THE FUTURE… WE WILL HAVE ROBOTS THAT WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING WE TELL THEM…"_**

"Cool!" Darkrai said.

**_"BUT BY THEN… WE WILL HAVE ALREADY DONE EVERYTHING!"_**

Darkrai: "NOOOEEESSSSS!"

Blaziken: "MWUAHAHAHAHA!"

**THE END**


	8. Trust

Chapter twenty two: Trust

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH THE NEW AUTHOR<strong>

"Um, hello everyone!" I spoke to the readers. "As you may or may not be aware… last chapter Swampert made fun of Cataclyptic's style of writing… so he kind of quit on us being the author…'

So um, yeah. We all voted and now I, Mercifond, am now the new author unless Cataclyptic wants the position back…"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH CATACLYPTIC<strong>

"NO! YOU CAN HAVE MY SMELLY JOB! CATACLYPTIC NO WANT TO WRITE ANY MORE!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH THE NEW AUTHOR<strong>

"Well, so I guess I'm writing the entire story now." I said nervously. "Unfortunately, I have no idea how to start off this chapter or what's supposed to go on in it. So um, I guess I'll just have to end it here.

**THE END**

"Wait! I don't have to end it!" I suddenly realized. "I found something!"

I had found a file on the author's typewriter (?). It was a file labeled 'Arc two-22(trust)', which meant that the file contained information on the twenty second chapter of the series! I eagerly opened it up, but it required a password.

"Oh darn, what could the password be…!" I wondered aloud.

**TRY 'KONAN' **Said the narrator from somewhere. I decided to give it a shot, and it worked, the file was opened to reveal spoilers for the twenty second chapter!

**I SAW HIM TYPING IT IN ONCE. HE IS OBSESSED WITH THAT NARUTO WOMAN.**the narrator said.

"Hey narrator, do you know the ones for the other chapters?" I eagerly question, as the footnote files went all the way up till the end of Arc three.

**I WOULDN'T HAVE A CLUE. I ONLY KNOW THE ONE FOR THIS CHAPTER, SORRY.**

"That's okay…" I said, skimming the notes Cataclyptic had written for this chapter. "Okay, I think I have enough information to write the chapter! Let's do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW THE CHAPTER BEGINS!<strong>

Okay, so there was another flaw in Cytosine's plan. Cytosine had realized only a split second too late as he leapt into the Hall of Origin's impervious defense system. He slammed into the barrier (which hurt a lot) and tripped numerous alarms. He ran away ASAP so that Arceus didn't catch him.

"Great! Now what do I do…!" Cytosine grumbled, now a safe distance away from the Hall. He paused. Speeding back to the meteorite faster than the speed of sound, he pulled out a communicator back to Ribos. His only shot.

"This is Cytosine… come in…!" He pleaded to the radio like transmitter. Static. But then, a voice made itself clear.

_"Cytosine…!"_ It was Uracil's voice. _"So you called after all."_

"Yeah…" Cytosine paused. "Look, I'm stuck and I need a way to the Hall of Origin!" He spoke clearly and plainly to his crush. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Wait, how are we even communicating anyway…!"

_"Because this radio can emit sound waves at the speed of light."_Was Uracil's reply.

"How should that matter…! At light speed, it still takes two days between worlds!"

_"Funny you should ask."_ Uracil said, Cytosine detecting a bit of nervousy in her voice. _"The thing is… this is a prerecorded message!"_

"…WHAT THE HELL!"

_"Yeah… after you left, we sent you this message in order to give it to you when you opened your radio two days later…"_

"But-but how did you know I would need help!" Cytosine gasped.

_"You might be wondering at this time how we knew you would need help. And that is because… well… I can read minds…"_Uracil said nervously.

"…WHAT THE HELL!" Cytosine gasped again, not knowing how reading minds could cause Uracil to know he would need help two days in the future.

_"So anyway, my guess is that you can't break into the Hall, right?"_ Said the prerecorded message. _"Any idea's you guys…?"_

_"Ooh! Ooh!" _The voice of Thymine said.

_"Yes Thymine?"_

_"Cytosine can use… the power of love!_" Said Adenine and Thymine at the same time. Cytosine sweatdropped.

_"You guys, how is the power of love going to help Cytosine two days from now?"_

_"Because it's Arceus's favorite song!"_Adenine answered. _"It's because she's in love with Giratina!"_

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE HALL OF ORIGIN<strong>

Arceus awoke with a jolt.

**_"WHO SAID I WAS IN LOVE WITH GIRATINA?" _**Arceus's demented Hyper Voice bellowed throughout the Hall.

"NO ONE! WE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" All of the Legendaries pleaded for mercy.

"Oh, okay then. Because I'm not you know."

* * *

><p><em>"Cytosine listen! You can use the Power of Love and broadcast it through all stations except Arceus's! She will want to hear the song so badly that she will decide to get rid of the barrier surrounding the Hall! And that's your chance to sneak in!" <em>Adenine and Thymine spoke from the other line.

"That's… actually not such a bad idea…" Cytosine admitted. "Alright, that's what I'll do then…! Thank you Uracil, Adenine and Thymine…from two days into the past…"

_"You're welcome Cytosine!" _Uracil said sweetly from the other line before more static followed. Cytosine put the transmitter back into his meteor. He stood back up.

He had a job to do…

* * *

><p>"Tch. I'm running out of food…"<p>

"Well what do you expect?" A mechanical like voice whirred. A clanking of metal was heard. "After all, there's a giant desert between here and Divinity."

"Why are you still here anyway? You've repaired my ship."

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because you're invading my Stag…" The first voice said lazily. "You're still a Pokémon if I recall, do I need to capture you or something…?"

"Oh no, I'll tell you." Chuckled the second. "Well… to be quite honest, I'm fascinated by you, Zero."

"Mn?"

"Yes… it's hard to believe your reputation when you have such a normal persona."

"You want me to capture you to prove it?"

"Oh no, I believe you."

"So that's it then? You want to study me or something?"

"Yes. You could put it like that- your skill is incredible, and I would like to gather some data on it, if you do not mind…"

"Whatever." Said the first voice, too hungry to care. "Geeze… how much food do we have left?"

"None."

"Damn. I guess I'd better go get some then…" The first voice said lazily. There was a shuffling of feet, and an opening of a mechanical door.

"If I may, a question?"

The footsteps paused.

"Why have you been avoiding Destiny City all this time? Are you scared of Arceus?"

A pause, and then an answer.

"Nah, she's still a Pokémon isn't she? If I meet her I'll just capture her, like any other Pokemon. But Kairi might be in Destiny…"

"Ah yes, the female human from before."

"Yeah… she's annoying… I don't want to deal with her… she's probably in Destiny too…" The voice sighed wearily. "…but… I'm more hungry than annoyed at the moment… I have to get some food..."

The door closed, and a lock clicked behind it. Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Don't touch my Styler's while I'm gone."

The first voice disappeared, and the second one chuckled mechanically.

"How interesting.

How very interesting to have met you… Mitsurashi Zero…"

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

"Okay settle down everyone!" Mr. Nidoking yelled. "I have graded your tests from yesterday!"

The class groaned, knowing full well everyone got an 'F' on the Super Hard test of Ultimate Failure. Mr. Nidoking began handing out the scores. He was a bit surprised; some of them got five questions right out of the fifty or so on the test. Maybe he WAS doing his job correctly…

"Ampharos…" He handed the 'F' grade paper to the electric Pokémon. "Golbat…" Another 'F'. "Darkrai…"

NIDOKING GASPED SO MUCH THAT THE CAPS LOCK BROKE.

"OH YOR MOM!" NIDOKING SAID. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! A PERFECT SCORE!"

IT WAS INDEED TRUE. DARKRAI HAD GOTTEN A SOLID 54/54 ON THE SUPER HARD TEST OF ULTIMATE FAILURE. NOT ONLY DID HE PASS, BUT HE GOT THE BEST SCORE YOU COULD GET- 100 PERCENT! WHICH OF COURSE MEANT GLOATING RIGHTS WHEN HE SAW CRESSELIA AGAIN.

"YESS!" DARKRAI HISSED HAPPILY, EAGERLY ACCEPTING MR. NIDOKING'S SCORE. THE BELL RANG FIVE SECONDS LATER, AND DARKRAI RAN OUT TO GLOAT IN EVERYONE'S FACES.

"GALLADE!" DARKRAI YELLED. "I GOT A PERFECT SCORE! TAKE THAT! GARDEVOIR, I GOT A PERFECT SCORE! TAKE THAT!"

"YOU!" A VOICE YELLED.

"YOU!" DARKRAI RESPONDED. MALISPITE AND DARKRAI PUNCHED-

THE BRICK WALL NEXT TO THEM.

DARKRAI AND MALISPITE WERE CONFUSED. THEY TRIED TO PERFORM THEIR USUAL GRETTING, BUT AGAIN PUNCHED THE BRICK WALL, CRUMBLING IT WHERE THEIR FISTS HIT.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" MALISPITE DEMANDED.

"THAT WOULD BE ME, MALISPITE." I SAID. "NOW THAT I AM THE NEW AUTHOR, YOU TWO WON'T BE DOING THAT STUPID GREETING!"

"WELL TCH." SAID DARKRAI SADLY. "CAN YOU AT LEAST FIX THE CAPS LOCK? ALL THESE CAPITAL LETTERS ARE STARTING TO GET ANNOYING…AND ALSO MALISPITE! I GOT A PERFECT SCORE! TAKE THAT!"

"GOOD POINT." I AGREED. I EXAMINED THE TYPWRITER, AND WAS ABLE TO FIX the caps lock, restoring the words and the story back to what they should be.

"That's better…" Gardevoir sighed. Without warning, Cresselia came up to them, flying in and demanding that they all meet in the Hall of Origin two hours from now. She also told them to not ask any questions, and to tell Kairi and Ruby about this as well.

"Hey Cresselia! I GOT A PERFECT SCORE! TAKE THAT!" Darkrai shoved the test into his sister's face in big capitalized letters even though I fixed the caps lock.

"WHAT!" Cresselia gaped at Darkrai's 54/54.

"IN. YOR. FACE!" Darkrai laughed at Cresselia's expense. The lunar swan had had enough and launched a Psycho Cut at her brother, it impacted and flung him into a brick wall.

"My turn!" Ruby yelled. "FIRE PUNCH!"

Ruby charged her fist with fire energy and punched Darkrai as he lay down. Darkrai stood up angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He demanded to Ruby. Ruby shrugged.

"I don't know… I just… you know, I thought we were all supposed to hit you as congrats for your perfect score…"

Everyone stared at Ruby.

"There are so many holes to that logic I don't even want to begin." Said Gallade. He turned to Gardevoir and proclaimed his love for the fifteenth time that day. Darkrai rolled his eyes at this and told him to give it a rest with the obsessive behavior.

"YOU WANT TO ATTACK HER DON'T YOU?" Gallade was on to Darkrai.

"The hell are you-

Gallade leapt up into the air and slammed down on Darkrai angrily. They began to fight in a cloud of white smoke. Soon, Ruby, assuming this too was part of the celebration, leapt in to fight the both of them as well.

"Must be fun to have guys fighting over you." Cresselia smiled at Darkrai's torment. "Ruby too!"

"Uh… I guess?" Gardevoir smiled nervously, not really caring for fighting in the first place. Cresselia then got a serious look in her eyes, and addressed the lot of them.

"All of you, meet on floor five of the Hall. It's important, bring Kairi and Ruby too. And if Darkrai tries to resist, drag him up because he can't miss this." Cresselia warned, knowing of her brother's fear of heights.

"Hey that reminds me, how is it that he isn't afraid of the Hall when it's ten thousand feet into the sky?" Malispite pointed out.

"Because the ground floor has no windows." Cresselia simply stated. "As long as he isn't reminded, it's out of sight- out of mind. He's still afraid of the other floors with windows though."

"And by the way, where the crud is Gliscor?" Malispite grumbled. He hadn't seen the purple bat in three days. It was getting a bit worrying…

"…good question…" Cresselia narrowed her eyes. "I haven't seen him either… You Gardevoir?"

"No. I saw time travelers, but not Gliscor." Gardevoir shook her white head in a 'no'. Cresselia and Malispite exchanged looks. What happened to her at the Luau yesterday…?

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH KAALI<strong>

"I've been at this for four days now…?" She muttered to herself. "Crap. Only three days left then until my 'vacation' is over… I have to track his location before then…"

"…"

"…My name's KAIRI." The female ranger stated to the narrator.

**OH, SORRY.**

She brushed her long brown hair aside, staring at a complex device with her azure eyes. This small square shaped machine was designed to track the signal of his ship, the STAG beetle. It would usually display his location in beeps, but for some reason it could not detect his ship. The range was pretty long too, could she have been wrong in deducing he would come to Destiny…?

"Kairi!"

The brown haired human turned around and saw her blue haired partner, staring at her. Kairi waved.

"Hello Ruby. I'm still trying to track him. No success yet though, I'm beginning to think it was wrong for me to assume he would come to Destiny…"

"Really! Wow." Ruby said. "So where would he be then?"

"No idea. Again, there's a giant desert between here and Divinity Town, I don't see how he would be able to survive for this long without food…"

"Hey by the way, Malispite's totally going to be mad if he finds out your in his locker!" Ruby pointed out, still smiling.

Because tracking HIM was so dangerous, Kairi needed a secure area in order to not alert normal Pokémon to her motives. Assuming secrecy, she went to Malispite's locker in the Burger King restaurant to activate her machine. It was a bit cramped in here, but the hot tub and sauna made up for that.

"…he won't find out because I'm leaving now!" Kairi said. She flipped the box machine off and jumped outside. From there, she beckoned to Ruby and the two girls set out the Burger King restaurant.

"Hey so when we find the guy… what will we do then?" Ruby asked, remembering that the last time they fought against him, they lost and he got away. Kairi rubbed her chin, thinking.

"We'll just have to try to destroy the Stag Beetle." Kairi stated. "I got into the mainframe once, I can probably do it again and disable the ship permanently.

From there he won't be able to move as fast…"

"But… you know…" Ruby still was unsure. She knew how strong that man was. It was hard to believe he was just a human, but he wrecked havoc like no other. Ruby had even been captured by him once, forced to attack Kairi as she tried to recapture her back…

"Don't worry, we'll think of something…" Kairi said optimistically, if not a bit unsure as to what they would do. "What about your new friends, how are they doing?"

"Well they're your friends too!" Ruby said. Kairi smiled, she supposed so…

"Well Malispite and Darkrai are always fighting, Gardevoir just kinda watches and Gallade proposes to her every second!" giggled Ruby. "They're fun! We even got to beat each other up today because Darkrai got a 100 percent on his test!"

Kairi paused.

"Wha…?"

"Oh yeah, Cresselia said you have to come to the Hall! Floor five, one hour from now!"

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR FROM NOW<strong>

Kairi and Ruby stared at the pink portal. It was almost right next to Tajiri High, opened up specifically for them. They gazed into it, a portal leading ten thousand feet above them into the famed Hall of Origin, home to the Legendary Council and God herself.

It was pretty daunting considered they were invited to go see it.

Meanwhile in the bushes, a certain yellow colored alien was preparing an intricate plan in order to get into the Hall. He had it all figured out; his intricate and highly detailed plan was about to be set in motion…

"So, soon I will play 'The Power Of Love' all over the radio… this will be done with an interference signal from my meteorite… the radio broadcasters will be knocked out with sleeping gas when the song play, nullifying any threat to terminate the song…" Cytosine said to himself.

"When this happens, the song will be amplified a thousand times over using giant speakers cleverly disguised as the local Fallout Boy concert… the radio waves will transmit everywhere, initiating phase two… Arceus will inevitably want to hear the song, but she will be afraid to let down the barrier. However, the cardboard cutout of Manaphy with the voice speaker attached will assure her that it's fine. From there, she will head to Heatran to see what she thinks, in which I will-

"I can't believe such a simple portal leads to the Hall of Origin!" Kairi exclaimed.

Cytosine paused.

"I know! And all we have to do it step inside and we'll be there! No barrier passing, no complications, no detailed plans, just a step through is all it takes!" Ruby agreed.

Cytosine paused.

"…"

"…all that preparation for nothing…"

With that, he let go of the button and flew into the portal at super speed mach 3, moving blindingly fast so that he wasn't even seen entering the pink wormhole.

His speed of course created a large gust of wind in the aftermath, blowing Kairi's hair and nearly knocking Ruby to her knees.

"…what… was that…?" Kairi asked rhetorically, using her hands to straighten back her hair.

"Either an alien trying to get into the Hall of Origin at super speed or it was just the wind." Ruby said logically.

"It was probably just the wind then…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hall of Origin<strong>

They were all gathered in a circle. Most of them were sitting, while Cresselia floated in midair. Next to her was Malispite, and to her other side was Gallade. Next to brother was myself, still typing to write the story. Deoxys was no present, still looking after Mewtwo, though she assured us he could wake at any minute.

It's about time too. After all, he's been absent for almost the entire arc.

Suddenly, from the pink portal, there was a giant gust of wind that blew all of our fur backwards. It seemed that the gust of wind surged to the stairs leading to the sixth floor (we were on the fifth by the way).

"Geeze… too much wind!" Malispite complained.

"Either that or a super fast alien trying to get into the Hall." Cresselia joked.

"Hey, where's Darkrai and Gardevoir?" I asked, knowing full well that they should have been here already. Cresselia sighed in response, her pink eyes closing in disdain.

"Well, Darkrai of course tried to run away when he heard we were on the fifth floor. So, I sent Gardevoir to find him and bring him here, being that she's about the only one he'll listen to." Explained Cresselia to myself.

Stepping through the pink portal came our new friends- the human Kairi, and the Pokémon Ruby the gardevoir. Kairi waved at us, and must have realized what was going on because she sat adjacent to Cresselia in the circle. Ruby was of course happy to see us all and sat right next to Gallade.

"Hey! You can't sit there!" Gallade said to Ruby, pointing out a sign above her head that said _'RESERVED FOR GARDEVOIR_' written on it. Ruby paused, then pulled out a black marker, writing her name over Gardevoir's and happily sitting next to Gallade, much to the latter's shock.

Waiting patiently, we were soon greeted by the final presence of Gardevoir, psychically dragging a moaning Darkrai behind her, who pleaded with her to let him go.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE FIFTH FLOOR!" He screamed, eyes shut as if his life depended on it, Darkrai's fear of heights overcoming him. Yet Gardevoir refused to let go, and tightened the grip oin her psychic powers, pulling him through the door and closing it. She placed Darkrai next to Ruby in the circle, and sat herself in between him and Kairi. The circle was complete, yet Darkrai still had his eyes shut.

"Oh relax little brother." Cresselia sighed impatiently. "I covered all the windows."

"HEY DON'T CALL ME LITTLE BROTHER!" Darkrai snapped, before realizing that the windows were indeed closed. He looked around d hesitantly, and then sat down firmly.

"Now then, let's get this meeting started." Cresselia said, before being interrupted by

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Darkrai and Malispite caught me off guard and managed to punch themselves in the face before I could type that they didn't. Satisfied, they quietly sat back down, a single gaping bruise on each of their faces. Cresselia gaped irritably, but summoned her voice and began once again.

"Let's get this meeting started then…" Cresselia paused. Malispite and Darkrai gave her a solemn look, signaling one punch was enough for them. For now. Cresselia continued. "I deem this the first meeting of Cresselia's Legendary Council!"

All sweatdropped.

"Isn't there already a Legendary Council?" Gardevoir pointed out.

"And I'm not even a Pokémon." Kairi added.

"And who would expect YOU to lead it?" muttered the prince of darkness. A red vein swelled up on Cresselia's yellow forehead.

"In order: Yes there is but this one is better! I don't care if you're a Pokemon, you're a part of it anyway! And shut up Darkrai, who else is more qualified?"

"GARDEVOIR!" Gallade immediately said.

Cresselia paused.

"No! I am the best suited to lead because I am perfect!" Cresselia snapped at Gallade and Darkrai. With that, she began to start the 'Meeting of Cresselia's Legendary Council' before anyone else could interrupt her.

"We have all gathered here because there are some things that need to be said." Cresselia started off. "Let's face it, we all haven't been entirely honest with each other. For any Legendary Council, trust in each other is vital.

Not to mention it's the title of the chapter!

Thus, I believe we should start telling each other what needs to be known to the rest of us. No more secrets."

She waited for this al to sink in. It made a little bit of sense, but they were all still uncomfortable with it, some of them anyway.

"Let's start with you, Kairi." She pointed to their newest member. Kairi raised her head. "For instance…

HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING TO US ANYWAY!"

A blue bead of sweat dropped from Kairi's brown hair. Ruby giggled a bit, and she had right to do so- Kairi had never explained how she could talk to Pokémon.

"I mean seriously, how can a human speaking Pokenese anyway!" Cresselia added. Kairi cleared her throat in response and spoke what should have said a couple chapters ago.

"Well um, as you all know I'm from the Ranger Union, and am an official Pokémon Ranger…"

"Yeah?" Malispite crossed his arms. Kairi stood up, and pointed to her right wrist. She had gloves on both of her wrists, but on the right one there was an extra inch or so of mechanical material attached to her glove.

"So, this device is how I'm communicating with you guys. It's a new piece of technology, developed by the Ranger Union. It serves as sort of a telepathy machine, it can transmit my thoughts and yours into words that both parties can understand." Kairi finished explaining. I for one was pretty surprised. It was no wonder humans were the smarter species.

"Well, thank you for that Kairi." Cresselia said, a bit of awe in her eyes. She heard footsteps coming down from the stairs, and turned around to see a bright red and blue creature walking down.

"Deoxys." Cresselia stated. "So you decided to come after all?"

Deoxys paused, and looked a bit nervous, but nodded her head, glancing back at the direction Mewtwo was before walking down and sitting on an edge of the circle. Kairi narrowed her eyes, pulling out her Browser and watched at it was unable to identify her.

"Who are you?" Kairi demanded. "You don't show up as any known species in the Ranger Browser, and this included Isshu region Pokémon too!"

"Deoxys?" Cresselia asked, waiting for another secret to be revealed. Deoxys sighed, and introduced herself.

"Well, that's because I'm a Ribonian. My name is Deoxys, and I'm pretty much an alien on this planet." Shrugged the red and blue alien. Kairi simply gaped while the others greeted Deoxys on her return. Ruby wanted to touch Deoxys, so she let the curious blue gardevoir poke at her skin.

"To explain why Deoxys was absent for most of the time you two have been here…" Cresselia began again, addressing Ruby and Kairi. "It's because she was taking care of another member of Cresselia's Legendary Council- Mewtwo!"

"Mewtwo…" The name was familiar to Kairi, who had knowledge on most of the Pokémon in the Legendary Council. "I've never seen him before… is he-

"Powerful?" Darkrai interjected, grinning. "He's the strongest one of us all by far. Class Four even."

"He's also Deoxys' crush!" I smiled, watching as the alien turned red at my comment. Kairi still kept looking back and forth between Deoxys and the floor, as if disbelieving there an extraterrestrial in the room.

"Let's move on…" Said Cresselia, completely okay with the fact there was a foreigner from another planet sitting next to her.

"Wait!" Gardevoir interjected. "Before I share, um, my secret… where is your mom?"

"Oh yeah, well I put seals all round the room so that no one can hear us." Cresselia said. "And besides, mom's in the Distortion World. Something came up apparently."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH GOD<strong>

"You uh, wanted to see me Giratina?" Arceus said. She wasn't expecting Giratina to call her over, Arceus had received no notice of it or anything. Out of the blue, Giratina shouted over that Arceus needed to come to the Distortion World immediately.

And with a gasp, Arceus realized what it was. It meant Giratina was going to propose to her!

"Arceus," Giratina began, floating over to another area. "I have something I want to show you, something important!"

"THE ANSWER IS YES!" Said God excitably.

Giratina paused.

"Um, what?"

Immediately, Arceus realized her omniscience was again nonexistent, so she cleared her voice and said.

"S-sorry. Thinking of something else."

"Um… okay?" Giratina raised an eyebrow. "But Arceus, I need you to concentrate! This is important! It's about Asmodeus' seal!"

This time it was Arceus who raised an eyebrow. Something with the seal again?

"Show me…" the white god was soon lead to the area where the seal surrounding Asmodeus was. But there was something different about it this time.

It was smaller.

Before it was the size of an entire city block, now it was only half the size of a human house. In addition, the complexity of the red seals had decreased dramatically. It had gotten even weaker.

"What…?" Arceus summed it up in one word. Giratina turned his yellow armored head to her.

"It must have happened while we were in the middle of the crisis. The seal is now roughly 1/30 of its initial size."

"How...?" Arceus demanded, narrowing her eyes to anything, any sort of clue as to what was happening to the white soul inside of the seal.

"Remember how I said it would take three years to crack it?" Giratina added.

"It will now take me less than a month. That's how much weaker it's gotten."

Arceus was aghast with shock. Was the hell was Asmodeus planning when he built this thing? Why was it becoming so much weaker at random intervals? And more importantly, why did Asmodeus seal his own soul inside of it in the first place?

Was Giratina right…?

Was Asmodeus planning his own revival…?

No, that couldn't be.

To do that, he'd need a body. Souls were useless without bodies after all.

He'd first need something like a host to be revived…

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I uh, need to go to the bathroom." Deoxys said, knowing full well he didn't like to be waited on. "I'm going to go now, fill me in on the details later…"<p>

With that, Deoxys stood up and promptly left, racing up the stairs. While they all found it normal, Kairi found it a bit suspicious. First of all, why would there be a bathroom in the Hall of Origin? And secondly- since when did Pokémon go to the bathroom!

Deoxys trailed up the stairs, upward and upward the seemingly endless white spiral staircase. Eventually, she reached the fiftieth floor, said the password, and walked inside, locking the door to make sure no one could come in.

"You kept me waiting…"

"Only for five minutes. Learn to be more patient and you'll feel less annoyed." Deoxys retorted.

"Tch."

He was yellow all over, except for the usual grey areas. A purple orb sat in the center of his chest. He gazed at her with his long elongated arms crossed having a glazed look to his eye.

"Cytosine…" Deoxys carefully addressed him.

Finally he had made it to Deoxys. Finally, after the extremely slow speed of light, two days inside a meteor, and breaking into the Hall without anyone noticing.

Time to talk.

"Why are you here?" Deoxys asked without formalities, a bit defensive because Mewtwo was in the same room as them, still sleepy soundly yet vulnerable to outside attack. Cytosine gazed at Deoxys, then shifted his glance to Mewtwo. Sighing, he turned his head back and spoke.

"Take a guess." He shrugged. It was pretty obvious why he came after all.

"You're here to take me back to Ribos?" Deoxys guessed.

"Not by force. By word…" He trailed off. He sighed again.

"Look, I'm going straight to the point. Guanine's a mess, Supreme Queen Helix is just as bad, and the rest of us miss you as well."

_'Mother…' _Thought Deoxys. "How…how is fath- Guanine…?" She said out loud.

"Oh Arceus. He's broken Deoxys, completely broken." Cytosine's eyes gazed upward. "He sits in his room all day doing next to nothing. He barely eats, barely drinks, and barely sleeps. Normally Helix would just order him to do something, but she's just as mad."

"…I see…" Deoxys' eyes fell downward, guilty of leaving the one she once called 'daddy' in despair after choosing to remain on Earth.

"If you truly care about him, you'll come back with me." Cytosine said, adding more guilt to the already heavy burden on Deoxys' red shoulders. The alien closed her eyes, and clenched her fists. To Cytosine, it was one option or the other. Black and white.

For Deoxys, she chose the grey.

"Cytosine, I'm going to remain on Earth." She stated firmly. Cytosine's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe the public was right… are you really going to betray us?" Cytosine questioned, coming closer to her. Deoxys did not falter.

"I'm not siding with you, but neither am I a traitor." Said the blue and red alien. Cytosine cocked his head, waiting for her to go on. Deoxys took in a deep breath and explained.

"Cytosine, I've thought about this a lot. Oh whether I should go back or stay here. Of whether I should side with Arceus or hate her."

"It should be clear on that last one…" Cytosine said bitterly. "The damn god murdered two billion of us in one attack…"

Deoxys nodded her head. She remembered.

* * *

><p><em>"You think the destruction of a billion innocent lives was an accident? No, I did it all on purpose."<em>

_"And here's the best part. I can't tell either you or your mother why I did it."_

* * *

><p>"There's more to it than just that though." Deoxys said back. "It's true, I'm horrified at what she did… but… I have to know what the full story was!"<p>

"She's a murderer. That's all there is to it…" responded the yellow alien. Deoxys shook her head. She went over to a counter and picked up a newspaper. She flung it at Cytosine.

"Would a murderer revive a hundred thousand souls?" Deoxys asked. Cytosine gazed down at the article. In big capital letters, the headline read _ARCEUS SAVES ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND! CRISIS AVERTED THANKS TO GOD!_. He grimaced.

"…This is different… She revived her own kind…" Cytosine said back.

"And would a murderer cry after losing her best friend?" Deoxys asked.

"What are you talking…" Cytosine stopped in mid sentence. Was Deoxys referring to Helix?

"Cytosine, I asked her about what happened…" Deoxys said solemnly. "And when she mentioned the aftermath, she actually shed tears that she had killed so many lives. She cried even more when she remembered how much my mom hated her because of it…"

This was news to Cytosine. She was actually sorry she murdered two billion of their kind, and regretted making Helix hate her? He had never heard of this before…

"It's probably just a ruse…" Cytosine said quietly. "Just an attempt to make you trust her…" Yet Cytosine was unsure of his words. Deoxys calmly walked over to him. Through the slit in her head, she spoke to him softly.

"Cytosine… I was originally sent here as a spy." Deoxys told him, Cytosine watching her every movement. "And that's what I've decided to do from now on.

Tell Guanine and the others that I'm going to spy on Arceus until I can uncover why she did it."

Once again, news to Cytosine. So Deoxys really had thought this through… He looked at her, and she looked at him. Their thoughts connected, and Cytosine walked past her.

"Fine… I'll tell Helix too…" Cytosine still walked, seeing as how this actually might cheer his leader up.

"Tell mom that I still miss her…" Deoxys reflected on how she was technically no longer her daughter. Cytosine nodded his head once, the n zoomed at super speed out of the Hall. Deoxys too walked down to join the meeting, pausing only once to look at Mewtwo.

Upon his face a look of content, Deoxys walked out of the room.

The second she was out of the room, an eyelid fluttered open, gazing at the spot where Deoxys once was. A moment's pause before he closed it again.

_'So that's the deal is it…?'_

* * *

><p>Kairi gaped. Ruby too, gaped.<p>

"And so yeah…" Gardevoir put her hand behind her head. "I have light powers."

Suddenly, there was another rush of wind that messed up everyone's hair that seemed to go from the stairs to the portal leading to Earth.

"The wind sure is strong today isn't it…?" my brother complained. Soon after the wind, Deoxys came down looking normal and sat down.

"I'm back from the bathroom." Said the alien. "What did I miss?"

"Gardevoir has light powers." Gallade responded. "And also she wants to marry me in the future."

"I never said that…" Gardevoir sweatdropped.

"WELL THEN CRAP."

"Alright so let me get this straight…" Kairi put her hands defensively in front of her body.

"We have a psychic type who can use light…"

"Yes." Gardevoir said.

"And you two are legendaries in training…"

"Damn straight!" Darkrai smirked.

"And then there's two bat like Pokémon who have no entry in my Browser…"

"Yep." Malispite agreed.

"A missing secret agent best friend, and an ALIEN on top of all of this…"

"Correct." Deoxys said through her slit.

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS GROUP!" Kairi shouted, extremely confused due to the extreme difference of it.

"Don't forget that now we have a human- you!" Ruby pointed out. Kairi smacked her face. Just what had she gotten herself into by becoming friends with these Pokémon…!

"And now… It's my turn." Cresselia said. The others fell silent. This was more or less the main event of their meeting, next to Kairi and her mysterious motives for coming to Destiny. The lunar swan cleared her breath.

"About three days ago, we were attacked by the Neo-Genesis member Schrocat." She began. "We were utterly helpless against his onslaught and his power to make himself non-existent. And… while we were there…"

Cresselia stopped talking, instead looking down and appearing humble for once in her life. Cresselia didn't seem to remember that all of them were still waiting, so Darkrai cut in to finish.

"While they were there, apparently Lugia came to save them." Darkrai finished. "After I saved them first anyway."

"That's right." Gardevoir spoke softly. "Cresselia… what is your relationship with Lugia?"

Once again, Cresselia did not speak. Maybe she didn't want to answer, or maybe the pink swan simply didn't hear Gardevoir speak. So Darkrai filled them in on the details.

"When Cresselia was really little, something happened to her…. You see,"Darkrai paused, he gazed at Cresselia, apparently realizing something. Psychic energy filled his hand.

"…Better yet, why don't I just show you all! Let's enter Cresselia's flashback! DREAM EATER!" He put one hand onto Cresselia, and they all bore witness to her flashback.

* * *

><p><em>CRESSELIA'S FLASHBACK- TEN YEARS AGO<em>

_A small, chibi version of Cresselia was playing with her younger brother, a chibi version of the current prince of darkness._

"Aw, you look so cute Darkrai!" Fawned Gardevoir, pointing at the small version of Darkrai.

"I DO NOT!" Darkrai protested. "A-Anyway, look over there! Just watch!" He said as Malispite gave him a small smirk due to Gardevoir's comment.

_"Darkrai, pass the ball already." Said the small voice of the six and half year old Cresselia. The small version of Darkrai heaved, and shoved the ball in Cresselia's direction. Cresselia in turn pushed the ball back and Darkrai, and so on and so forth._

_"I want candy." Said Darkrai randomly like a little kid. "I'm gonna ask mommy for some."_

_Cresselai too wanted some candy, so the two walked over transversing the Hall until they found their mother and god of all Pokémon, Arceus. Darkrai tugged on his mother's golden dias and asked her for some candy._

_"Mommy's busy now sweety." Arceus said, looking back at the one conversing with her, an aged brown colored human with a great beard and staff._

_"I'll take them!" Offered a blue and white bird like Pokémon. The present day Pokémon gasped at what they saw. It was Latios!_

"Latios! But how?" Gallade questioned. Darkrai shook his head.

"Look again. The Latios you know is the son of Latias. This is her brother, Latioux."

They looked again as Arceus talked with this 'Latioux'. Upon closer inspection, this one was bigger than the Latios they knew, and had smaller eyes, showing more maturity.

_"Alright Latioux, go take them to the candy store." Arceus agreed, then turned back to talk with the aged human, who gazed at all of them curiously. Before they could take off, the real Latios, now eight years old, zoomed into the room and flew into his uncle._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry uncle! I was just seeing how fast I could go!" he apologized. Darkrai was immediately intrigued._

_"I bet I can go faster than you!" He challenged forgetting all about the candy. Latios accepted, the two started racing without a second thought._

_"Well, I guess I'll have to bring him back something then?" Latioux chuckled. With that, the two finally set off to the candy store._

_"Watch carefully. I wasn't here when this happened, so I don't know the exact details…" the real Darkrai trailed off. Latioux and Cresselia flew down to Earth, and began walking (floating?) down the sidewalk. Latioux was making pleasant chitchat with her._

_"So what kind of candy do you want?" the dark blue bird asked._

_"…pink candy." Said Cresselia carefully. "I like pink candy just like Darkrai likes black candy." She stated, apparently hearing something Darkrai told her earlier. Latioux chuckled at this, and continued floating. They passed the central park, its greenery refreshing them._

_"This is a nice park, isn't it?" Said Latioux. "I bet you play a lot here." He said._

_Latioux suddenly stopped._

_"Wait." He said to Cresselia, who stopped also._

_Something was amiss. Latioux scanned the area carefully, something was off about the park. The swingsets appeared fine, the fountain was where it usually was… but something was wrong with this picture._

_He realized what it was._

_"Where are all the Pokémon…?" He mused. Cresselia turned to him fearfully, he was right, the place was empty. Not only the park, but everywhere they looked was emptiness abound._

_"L-Latioux…!" Cresselia said fearfully, clinging to him like a helpless child. Latioux turned and saw something._

_A single Pokémon stood in the middle of the sidewalk path, some twenty feet away from them. It wasn't there before. This Pokémon was one Latioux had not seen before- black and grey, with long red hair in spikes. Its claws were also red, and it had the general appearance of an upright fox/wolf._

_"Who are you…?" Said Latioux, motioning for Cresselia to get behind him. The Pokémon smiled back, its teeth flashing white._

_"I know the future." It stated. It was male, slightly low, sarcastic and malevolent in every sense of the word._

_"What do you want?" Said Latioux. He summoned his energy, preparing for a fight._

_"What do I want?" Said the grey fox. "I'll tell you what I want."_

_Latioux was sweating. Though this Pokémon was right in front of him, for some reason Latioux could not sense him using ESP. The other strange fact was that all attempts to contact Arceus had failed._

_A voice said to his ear_

_"I want you dead, Latioux."_

_Latioux immediately swung to his right to Dragon Claw the fox, but with a laugh there was no one there. A Shadow Claw struck Latioux down, screaming for Cresselia to run away. The small lunar swan distanced herself from Latioux, as he was helplessly smacked and slashed by the invisible enemy._

_"LUSTER PURGE!" Latioux screamed, zooming at hypersonic speeds to his attacker, but missing completely as the fox appeared from nowhere and used Dark Pulse on Latioux, subduing the legendary. With a cry, he fell down as tears sprang from Cresselia's eyes. She cried out as the Pokemon's arm pierced through Latioux's chest, then struck back out with blood all over it._

_Cresselia tried to scream for help, but the trauma was too much for the child to bear. All that came out were illegible words._

_"Wh…wh…" Latioux was barely breathing now._

_"Why?" Smiled the Pokémon, inches from the blue birds face. "Because your death will bring about chaos. That is why._

_By the way, aren't you curious as to why Arceus is not answering your calls for help?" He smiled malevolently. Latioux cursed, he knew about that as well? Blood spurted from his chest, and he winced in the pain it brought while his attacker continued his creepy smile._

_"When one is under stress, and is unable to control it, do you know what they do?" He asked rhetorically. "They ask their god for help. Because God can help them. That is what they believe."_

_More blood from Latioux's chest, he was losing consciousness, and his head fell down, only to be gripped by red claws dripping in his own red blood. The red claws brought the bird up to his face._

_"So where is God?" Asked the Pokémon, eyes glowing red and blue._

_"This is your last breath, so hear me clearly so that even your reincarnated form knows this."_

_Cresselia was still crying, closing her eyes, wishing it would all go away._

_"There. Is. No. God."_

_With one slash, Latioux head was detached from his body. The man chuckled, his spiky red hair waving in his laugh._

_And then he looked at her._

_"Ah, well look here." He smiled toothily. In a split second, he was in front of the blubbering Cresselia._

_"Are you lonely child?" He smiled sadistically. "Well don't worry, uncle Zoroark is here to fix that._

_YOU CAN JOIN HIM, AND THEN YOU WON'T BE LONELY."_

_He raised his claw, but a white wing deflected his attack, and sent the grey fox flying. He recovered from his fall, and gazed at what had hit him, shocked that someone had managed to do so._

_"Very clever of you." Said the white being. "Using illusions like that…"_

_"And who might you be?" Zoroark regained his cool. Cresselia stared at this massive figure, standing in between her and the man who killed Latioux._

_"I am Lugia." With a mighty gust of his wind, he pierced through Zoroark's complicated illusion. Angered, Zoroark attempted a Shadow Claw on Lugia, but when he hit the white bird nothing happened._

_"Refraction." The blow was sent to Zoroark, multiplied many times by the difference in EP, explosions galore as Zoroark was skewered from every corner. Cresselia couldn't believe a Pokémon was really this strong. She gazed in wonder at her savior, her guardian angel._

_The black fox fell to the ground, but he was still laughing._

_"I know the future, Lugia." Zoroark cackled. "…you cannot kill the one who knows the future."_

_And he was gone, just like that. Lugia blinked, but his energy signature simply disappeared. He looked over at Latioux-_

_Latioux's body was completely intact, but he was still dead. Lugia then realized what had happened- it was all one massive illusion. Latioux was never attacked; his brain had stopped functioning because of the illusionary powers the man 'Zoroark' held. In the end, Zoroark was never really there. Yet, he still managed to bring about Latioux's death._

_"No…" He held a white wing up against Latioux's now cold lifeless body. He took it away. Latioux was dead, killed by mental strain. How would he explain this to his sister…?_

_Cresselia peered from her space, she too shedding tears for Latioux. Slowly, Lugia picked up the body of Latioux, and motioned to Cresselia._

_"Come, young one. Let's go back home."_

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

The seven were thrown out of Cresselia's flashback once Darkrai deactivated Dream Eater. For a while, there was a massive pause as to what they had just seen- the death of Latioux, and Lugia appearing to save Cresselia.

"…From that day on, I followed him everywhere." They were surprised to hear Cresselia speak again. "He was my idol. He was the one who saved me when Latioux died in front of my eyes…"

Everyone paused, and listened in.

"…and then one day Lugia vanished. No one knew where he went, not even my mother." Cresselia stated. "I waited and waited, but he never came back.

Until the attack by Schrocat, I had no idea he was even alive…" Cresselia softly spoke. "And now he's gone again."

There was another pause of respective silence for Cresselia. She might never see Lugia again, or wait another ten years before he reappeared. They now knew her story.

"My turn is over." Cresselia was focused back on business. "We've all shared our tales, it's your turn now Kairi."

The only human in the room paused, but then nodded out of respect. They had shared her secrets with her, and now she was going to share hers. She nodded at Ruby before speaking her secret.

"This might be hard for you all to take, and you can't let anyone else know or else panic will be brought here." Kairi stated first.

"As you all know, the Ranger Union thinks we're in Hawaii taking a seven day vacation. But this was just a ruse so that I could come to Destiny City with my real motive, since they've taken me off the mission…"

* * *

><p>A convenience store was lit up in the black night. Inside it sat an aipom, reading the latest edition of the newspaper. There was a jingle in the bell of the doorway, and the aipom glanced to look at the customer.<p>

"A human?" Said the aipom. "Now that's a rare sight."

* * *

><p>"This mission I was taken off of has a personal connection to me." Said Kairi. "Which is why I feigned a vacation to continue pursuing it, now that I'm this close…"<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde haired human gazed around, picking up a few things. Water, candies, instant meals, putting them into a plastic bag.<p>

"It'll have to do for now." He said. The human began to walk out of the store.

"Hey waaaiiit!" The aipom screeched. "Y-you have to pay for that merchandise!"

The human stopped. He turned to the purple monkey.

"Oh yeah. That." He said.

He pulled out a circular object.

* * *

><p>"My mission is simply the capture of one man, a human to be more precise…"<p>

* * *

><p>The aipom stared at the circular object and frowned.<p>

"Sir, that is a currency I do not recognize! Please pay in Pok'e!"

And then the aipom gasped. He just noticed that the circular object was in fact a black Ranger Styler. A Ranger Styler belonging to a blonde haired men in his late teens, with a green jacket and black jeans.

"Y-y-y-!" The aipom stuttered, wishing he were telepathic so that he could call for someone to help.

"Yeah." The man smiled. "Me."

Five loops later, and the aipom was completely under his control.

* * *

><p>"…Mitsurashi Zero." Finished Kairi.<p>

Everyone stared.

"That's funny…" Said Cresselia. "I thought you just you were trying to capture-"

"Misturashi Zero. Yes, him." Kairi said, feeling her temples.

All the Pokémon in the room widened their eyes. Kairi closed hers, this is the part where they all shouted at her.

"ZERO IS HERE?" I screamed in fear.

"You've! You've…!" Cresselia gaped.

"MITSURASHI ZERO?" Darkrai yelled. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

Everyone fell down anime style.

"WHAT THE HECK DARKRAI!" Cresselia gaped.

"What? Who is he?" Asked Darkrai innocently. Deoxys shrugged as well, she being an alien had no idea who this person was.

"You, you don't know who he is…?" Gardevoir said, she too having visible beads of sweat on her face. "Darkrai… Zero is the most feared human in the history of Pokémon!"

"He's a dark Ranger." Kairi narrowed her eyes, telling the story. "In his academy days, Zero was an absolute genius at using the Ranger Styler. But one day, he changed his ways and became a dark ranger, a Pokémon Ranger who enslaves Pokémon against their will instead of helping them." Kairi continued, feeling her own Ranger Styler for comfort. "There have been dark Rangers in the past many times, but Zero is different from all of them."

"How so…?" Inquired Deoxys, interested. Kairi held her breath before speaking.

"The difference between him and the other dark's is that Zero is by far the greatest Ranger the Union has ever seen." Kairi said. "…we have a Top Ranger in the Union named Sven. His skill is so incredible that he once capture an aggron in under five minutes."

"Wow…" Gallade said. "Those things are tough, and he did it in five minutes?" Gallade was impressed, but that was not the point Kairi wanted to make.

"In comparison…" Kairi continued. "Zero capture an aggron in less than thirty seconds."

The Pokémon held their breath.

"And that happened when he was only twelve years old…" The brown haired girl continued. "I'm a witness of it…"

"Zero was once Kairi's friend." Ruby explained. "They played a lot back when I was just a ralts."

Kairi let her words sink in, and the Pokémon now realized why she didn't tell them before. If Kairi was really trying to capture the worlds most feared human, that meant Zero was probably in Destiny City somewhere.

Even I, the author, didn't feel safe knowing that Zero was here…

"So that's it." Kairi stated. She stood up, her blue eyes once more glared with determination. "I'm close this time to finally capturing Zero, to finally ridding the world of his evil…"

"But you're just one human female!" my brother exasperated. "What the hell would compel you to try and capture a monster like that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Kairi said. "Zero was once my best friend, so it's my duty to bring him back.

"Because she's in love with him!" Ruby smiled at Malispite.

There was a pause.

"…I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ZERO!" Kairi yelled at her partner, though her face was blushing at the thought of the world's most feared human.

"Oh, that explains it then." Gallade said, sympathizing with the human.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT!" Kairi said, strangling Ruby.

"Alright, whatever." Cresselia yelled, calling he meeting back to order. "There's another secret that needs to be revealed." She nodded at her younger brother, the prince of darkness. Darkrai became confused.

"Me! I have no secrets!" Darkrai said.

"You do though…" Cresselia said grimly. "It's a secret that you yourself are unaware of."

"Wha…?" Darkrai narrowed his eyes, his sister seemed serious. Gardevoir lowered her head, as did Malispite. They were going to talk about 'that'.

"Darkrai, you're secret is the red seal on your right hand." Cresselia said. Darkrai looked at his right hand, all he saw was his hand and nothing more.

"What are you talking about?" Gallade asked. Cresselia then began to explain.

"We, as in Gardevoir Mercifond and I, have discovered that under certain circumstances, a red seal appears on Darkrai's right hand. What makes this seal unique is that unless it's activated, it is impossible to detect as you can very well see…"

"The hell kind of joke is this?" Darkrai looked all around his right hand, not seeing anything red.

"It's true, Darkrai." Gardevoir assured him. Darkrai looked at her as if she was crazy or something, but decided to believe her considering she was his oldest friend.

"Alright. So I have some kind of magical red seal on my right hand. What does it do?" Darkrai proposed to his sister.

"We… have no idea what it does…" Cresselia said nervously. "We also have no idea how it activates… although both times it activated when you were fighting."

"The first time was when you fought Guanine." I added. "And the second was when you fought Schrocat. Our current guess is that it somehow activates when it sense you're fighting a very strong opponent."

"But what about Absolix?" Gardevoir asked. "Darkrai fought Absolix somewhat, and he's the strongest enemy we've seen so far! But the seal didn't activate then did it?"

There was a pause in the room as we all realized Gardevoir was right. So that couldn't have been it… but what was this thing on Darkrai then? Immediately, we all turned to Kairi.

"…what are you looking at me for!" Kairi said, but she knew anyway since she was the only human in the room. "I've never heard of a seal like this before either!"

"Why do we keep talking about Seels!" Ruby gasped.

"Seals Ruby. Not Seels." Kairi pointed out.

"AH."

All at once, there was a massive power surge in the Hall. It was just like when Darkrai appeared to fight Schrocat, except this aura was not dark, instead psychic type and less nightmarish. However, it was many times more powerful than the prince of darkness'.

"Wait… is this…!" Malispite asked. I looked in his direction and nodded. It had to be! No other psychic type had this much power inside of them!

"Mewtwo!" Deoxys shouted, and immediately ran up the stairs. Ksair and Ruby gaped at Mewtwo's power, but quickly followed the rest of us to floor fifty. Even Darkrai was too distracted by Mewtwo's presence to notice he was traveling upwards.

Soon, floor fifty was reached. Deoxys was the first one inside, she flicked on a single bulb.

There he was. Dripping with fluid all over him, and breathing loudly, but there he was.

"Mewtwo…" She stated. The purple psychic sense her voice, and looked upward. Their eyes met, and in a soft voice he said

"I heard you in my dreams."

That was all Deoxys needed to run over and hug him. Mewtwo had finally woken up. We all arrived the next second, but stayed back to give the two their space. Mewtwo had finally awoken. After almost the entire arc of being half dead, he finally came to. It was a joyous occasion to say the least.

"That's… Mewtwo…" Kairi muttered.

"Strong…" Was the only thing Ruby said, she sensing his true power.

Mewtwo simply stared at the red and blue alien that was grasping him with all the power she had. He looked at Deoxys, the one who probably saved his life during the past two weeks.

"Mewtwo…" Deoxys cried, gripping him tighter to make sure she would never lose him again. "Please tell me you're okay…"

"Deoxys…" Whispered Mewtwo quietly, almost inaudiable.

He wanted to tell her he was fine.

He wanted to tell her everything would be alright.

But as he sat there, being held dearly by her; even though she was the only thing that he was able to see, her soft skin pressing against his own thin fur, he still sensed him. Him. Even though he was probably in some far off dimension, safe behind the greatest seals ever concocted, Mewtwo could still feel his awful, horrid presence. As long as Absolix was alive, Mewtwo would know no peace. As long as that man still breathed easily, Mewtwo could not.

So he stood there and said nothing.

That way he couldn't lie to her.


	9. Pure Evilness

Chapter twenty three: Pure Evilness

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW FOR MORE OMINOUS FORESHADOWING<strong>

He sat in a shaded broken down building made of bricks. This was the meeting spot for tonight- the former Theater of Bleak City. Apparently before the war, Bleak City was once called Bight City, until the great Pokémon world war destroyed the city completely. Radiation made the water undrinkable, and also made the soil infertile. As a result, the city was forgotten and abandoned.

A perfect place to meet without being seen though.

"We have arrived." Said a feminine voice. It was Roserade, one of his subordinates.

He grinned.

Shaded in the background were four more figures next to Roserade. They all looked at him with impatience. The smiling red haired Pokémon stood up.

"Fellow members of anarchy." He addressed them. "I call this meeting to order."

The five sat down, and waited for their leader to resume speaking.

"As you are all aware, our attack has made the news." He grinned from the dark. "Headlines in fact, plastered all over every newspaper across the planet!"

"Bullshit!" Said a gruff voice. "Arceus revived everyone in Jubilife and you know it! Our attack failed!"

"He's right. It was destined to fail from the start, after all what could we accomplish when our enemy is God!"

Roserade looked at the two with disdain. They were idiots, they didn't see the power that their leader held. She was about to speak up for their leader's behalf, but closed her mouth when he began to speak.

"Our attack failed?" Their leader repeated. "What could we do when our enemy is God?" he asked, shrugging.

"Let me make things clear for you two." He smiled. "First off, I knew Arceus would find a way to prevent the attack on Jubilife. I knew from the very beginning."

The four gasped, but Roserade was unsurprised.

"You knew all along!" Said an angry voice.

"Now now, don't be so mad at me." He said calmly. "One of you stated we had not accomplished anything, correct? Well I'm going to tell you that you're wrong. We have instead completed both of the two objectives!"

"What!"

"The first thing that we have done is that we have eliminated the other two organizations- Silent Night and Blue Crimson. They were our competition before, but now that they are captured the entire world is ours for the taking. We have made our mark as the next big thing."

There was mumbling as the four began to realize he was right.

"They second thing is just as important." He continued creepily. "We have proven to the world that it is still vulnerable. Yes Arceus saved the day, but there were still casualties. There were still deaths. And Arceus only BARELY managed to save the day, as she almost killed herself going outside the Hall…

We have completed the first step to bringing chaos to this world- instilling a lingering fear into the hearts of humans and Pokémon worldwide. We almost don't need to do anything right now, as we can probably hide and wait as the other organizations such as Neo-Genesis or Team Rocket take the spotlight. When that happens we will strike when they are most vulnerable and win against the other organizations!

See?"

It actually made sense.

"Meeting adjourned, go back to your normal lives, my fellow terrorists..." He waved them goodbye.

"Wait." Said the gruff voice. "How do we know that the leaders of Silent Night and Blue Crimson won't spill on us!"

"Oh they will." Said their leader. "And that's what we're counting on- we NEED to make it know that it was us who dared to defy the false God. But it won't matter. We won't be found."

I know the future, remember?"

* * *

><p><em>"…well yes,… is that…"<em>

_"Absolix… we need… get electricity… here… in Cascade…"_

_"I… Inori… But… about…Bell?"_

_"Clear Bell…trying… Giga,…unable to… but…"_

_"Ah… unfortunate…help…?"_

_"…fine…doesn't need any…will succeed…"_

_"Oh…Inori… someone… listening in…"_

* * *

><p>Gardevoir awoke with a jolt.<p>

Her face was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She breathed heavily, clutching the plain white blanket of her bed tightly. Gardevoir stared into nothing, her eyes wide as she recalled the evnts of her dream. The pictures were hazy, but she could clearly hear the name 'Absolix' in the background.

"Was that… just a dream…?" Gardevoir asked herself quietly.

_"I'll have to arrange a visit. Be seeing you soon!"_

Was Absolix… was he communicating to her through her dreams?

Gardevoir sighed. This was all just so confusing- first she found out that she had light powers for some reason, and now she's seeing Absolix in her dreams? She was just a teenager for crying out loud...! Gardevoir wanted no part in being mixed up in the fate of the world. All she wanted was a normal life…

She gazed at the clock. It read seven twenty. Gardevoir sighed, as her alarm would go off in ten minutes, so there was no point trying to fall asleep again. She turned her alarm off and got up. Stretching her white slit like legs, Gardevoir quietly walked out her door to her sister's bedrooms.

Kirlia still had not awoken, and was talking in her sleep, muttering something about a rescue mission she had to do. Gardevoir noticed that Kirlia was not in her bed but had fallen asleep on her desk, clutching photos and mission mail. Gardevoir smiled and closed her door quietly.

Ralts was next, but the small psychic was fast asleep in a fetal position. Gardevoir closed Ralts' door and then went into the combined living room and kitchen. In the living room segment, she saw Deoxys, who was once more staying at Gardevoir's house now that Mewtwo was healed. Deoxys was also fast asleep, but was reverted to nothing but a pink crystal (this was apparently how her species slept). The green and white psychic walked past her and went immediately to the kitchen.

Gardevoir paused as she looked at the door. There was a letter that had been shoved into the mail slot, and had fallen on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_Gardevoir,_

_You have no idea what I had to clean to get this much. MOLTRES'S ROOM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO CLIMB UP TO HIS PERCH WITH MY FEAR OF HIEGHTS!_

_Whatever. Just don't waste it._

Also inside the envelope had to be at least twenty thousand Pok'e in bills. Gardevoir giggled at the note that he wrote her. He always had to act tough, didn't he? But he really cared on the inside, even if his letter didn't. Otherwise he would never send her money on regular intervals to pay off the bills she had.

Darkrai was a good friend.

Gardevoir levitated the money over to the 'bills' section of her cupboards, and walked inside the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She walked over to the oven and turned it on. She began boiling some water while preparing some Oran Berries for the mixture.

Roughly ten minutes into her cooking, Deoxys awoke to the smell of delicious berried being cooked. The alien spawned herself from her crystalline form and opened her eyes.

"Mn…" Was all she could say, still drowsy from her sleep. As she walked over, Gardevoir smiled and handed her a cup of blue liquid.

"Here you go, Deoxys." The red and blue alien sniffed it curiously, then spilled it on her arm.

Gardevoir sweatdropped.

The blue liquid then began to draw itself inside Deoxys's body. Lacking a visible mouth, the Ribonians had evolved a way to eat food by absorbing it into themselves. Soon the taste reached Deoxys's brain and she announced it as being great, as per usual.

"You cook so well Gardevoir!"complimented the psychic typed alien. Gardevoir smiled at this, and poured another glass as Kirlia raced down the stairs.

"SISTER! NEED FOOD NOW! LATE FOR MISSION!" Kirlia shouted. She grabbed the glass from Gardevoir's hand, then grabbed her rescue bag as she ran out the door as fast as Kirlia could.

"…wow." Blinked Deoxys. "She really takes the whole 'Exploration team' thing seriously huh?"

"Well yes, it's her dream to be an official one you know." Said Gardevoir. "It's good though because she brings in more income for us to live off of."

"…for us to live off of?" muttered Deoxys. Gardevoir almost made it sound like she was poor or something. True, her house was only one floor, but it was still pretty large. And besides, Gardevoir didn't look poor…

"I met Gallade's parents the other day." Deoxys suddenly recalled. "They were funny. I can see how Gallade grew up with his kind of attitude towards you."

"Yeah." Gardevoir agreed.

"That reminds me, I've never met Gliscor's parents… where are they?" Deoxys asked.

"Well, both of them work for a trainer, and recently that trainer went off to Kanto, which is very far from here in Sinnoh." Gardevoir explained, tasting her blue elixir to make sure it was good. "This is also a problem now, since Gliscor disappeared on us…"

Deoxys nodded her head seriously. Gliscor had been gone for about three days now. No one knew where he went, though Cresselia suspected the Secret Agents had something to do with it. They couldn't contact his parents, so they were at a loss as to what to do about Gliscor. However…

"I think Mewtwo can do something about it." Deoxys said proudly. "He can probably invent something to track down Gliscor."

"That's a good idea." Gardevoir smiled. "Maybe after that you can suggest to watch a movie with him…"

"…erm…" Deoxys was still nervous around her crush, the class Four psychic Pokémon Mewtwo. "Er well… I can try that…"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN MEWTWO'S EVIL LAIR<strong>

Mewtwo had finally repaired his lair after he blew it up in chapter five. He smiled, it was good to be back home again. Mewtwo then turned to a small device and began to tinker with it.

"MEWTWO, WHAT ARE YOU WORKING ON?" Asked the computer voice, now restored and functioning properly. It had assumed the form a floating sphere that functioned as its eye.

"I am creating a tracker that is designed to find Absolix." Mewtwo suddenly got very serious. He shook it a bit, and sighed.

"Unfortunately, all it does is seem to track Gliscor." Mewtwo muttered, annoyed. "I'm throwing this thing away…"

"BUT MEWTWO, WHAT IF THE PLOT OF THIS CHAPTER REVOLVES AROUND FINDING GLISCOR? THE LOCATOR WOULD THEN BE USEFUL TO THE CAUSE." The computer beeped. Mewtwo laughed in response.

"Oh please," He said, throwing it into the incinerator. "What are the odds of that happening?"

* * *

><p><strong>VERY HIGH CONSIDERING THE STUPIDITY OF THIS STORY<strong>

On the very top of a dull grey tower that stretched higher than most skyscrapers sat circular observatory dome. Sitting in the dome at the very center of varying high tech gizmo's was an alakazam with a monocle on his left eye. Petting a cute pink and yellow cat, he let out a typical evil laugh.

"Mwahahaha! Soon, I, the evil Doctor Alakazam will make this city tremble before my evilness!" he said with an atypical German accent.

**OH SNAP!**

"That's right!" the purple doctor pointed at the narrator. "Witness it- the Cheezinator 9000!" He pointed to an evil machine that resembled a giant laser cannon.

"With a charge from this baby, it will instantly attract all the cheese within the city to the ray! From there I will create the world's largest cheese ball in existence! AND THEN I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" He explained the audience, laughing maniacally.

"Daddy, will that really work?" Said the Skitty in his hands.

"Of course it will work Skitty! My plan is foolproof!" He insisted. Dr. Alakazam began to press buttons on the machine, causing it to whir to life as the Skitty watched. With a smile, he then pulled down a single red colored lever on the machine, and sparks began to fly.

"Excellent! Now attract all the cheese in the city! Mwahahahaha!"

But just as he finished, the machine suddenly slowed down until it turned itself off. The doctor was confused, as was the Skitty. Scratching his head, he unscrewed the main control panel and began searching through the wires as to what went wrong.

"I don't understand… what could possibly!" He muttered. Suddenly, he felt something out of place. It was soft and fuzzy, and whatever it was, it was probably blocking the main circuit breakers.

"a-HA!" He pulled it out with a giant heave, and it spoke.

"HIYA DEUS EX MACHINA!" It was indeed Mew.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY MACHINE! YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY!" Screamed Dr. Alakazam back, angrily

"Metronome!" said Mew, holding up a glowing finger.

**_BOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!_**

As per usual, Mew used the Move Explosion, causing everything to blow up. Dr. Alakazam let out a puff of smoke before cursing the flying Mew, who flew away.

"I'll get back to fixing my machine…" he slurred, and began fixing his Cheezinator 9000.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

There was a knock on Mewtwo's laboratory door. The purple psychic stood up from his desk, walked over and opened the door. Mewtwo was greeted by the sight of Gallade, Malispite, Ruby, Kairi and myself.

"Mewtwo." Said Gallade in a serious voice. "We need you to build a tracker that can locate Gardevoir so that I can find her whenever I want to!"

Malispite smacked Gallade upside the head.

"…Mewtwo. We need you to build a tracker that can locate Gliscor because he has been missing for three days!"

Mewtwo opened his mouth slightly. Three days? Why on earth would Gliscor disappear for three days? It was true that he had not seen Gliscor when he had awoken yesterday, but still… And what's more was…

"Why is Mercifond writing the story?" Was the first thing that came out of Mewtwo's mouth. I was too busy typing so I let Kairi explain for me.

"Well, two chapters ago a swampert made fun of Cataclyptic, so he ran away and is still crying I believe…" the female Ranger sweatdropped.

"Ah." Said Mewtwo, as this apparently did not surprise him. "Wait, did you say you needed a tracker to locate Gliscor?"

"Yeah." Said the seven foot tall brown bat. "That's the plot of this chapter apparently."

Mewtwo paused.

"YOU SEE, I TRIED TO WARN YOU THAT-

Mewtwo blew up the computer's floating eye.

"HiI'!'!" Ruby greeted Mewtwo very quickly.

"In order." He smiled. "Yes, my name is Mewtwo. Yes you can have my autograph (though it may explode) I like making things blow up or screwing with people's lives in my free time, I have candy, but you may not have some." He added evilly.

"COOL!" Said Ruby in awe, finding her new idol. The rest of us became fearful, after all, is it really okay to have her idolize a psychopath, pyromaniac, criminal, murderer and megalomaniac!

…

…WHY is Mewtwo on the side of good!

"Anyway, as it is my computer accidently threw away a tracker for Gliscor, so it is unfortunately burnt to a crisp." Explained Mewtwo.

"ACTUALLY," Said another floating eye. "MEWTWO WAS THE ONE WHO-

Mewtwo blew up this eye as well.

"Kudos to Mercifond by the way, she writes in the exact style of the author."

"Thank you!" I said, I DID write pretty well, considering I had little to work with from the author's notes. However, there was still the problem at hand- how were we going to find Gliscor?

"And more importantly, why am I here!" Kairi asked, not wanting to get mixed up with us, gazing at Mewtwo in a bit of fear.

"Because it's FUN!" Ruby said, eyes still sparkling as she gazed at Mewtwo in awe.

"We could have Mewtwo make another tracker." I suggested. "How long would that take?"

"Two minutes." Mewtwo answered after a pause to give it thought. He explained- one minute to make one and blow it up, and another to repair it after it had been blown up. We sweatdropped in response. Mewtwo was definitely back.

"How long would it take to revive the first one?" Malispite asked.

"The entire chapter."

"Ooh ooh! Let's do that!" Ruby said excitably, jumping up and down. Everyone else agreed almost instantly with Ruby. I was baffled.

"BUT THAT WOULD JUSYT BE A WASTE OF TIME!" I yelled angrily. Unfortunately, they were already off. This was depressing because not only was it stupid, but also because I couldn't join them. I sighed, being the author was simply too much to take in! I couldn't join them on adventures because I had to write the story! And also, not even I could control how this story went! It was just too random!

…

"…That does it." I pointed my white finger to the sky, I had had enough of this nonsense of writing this story.

"I'm getting back Cataclyptic."

* * *

><p><strong>BUT IN THE MEANTIME<strong>

"Hey is Darkrai there?" Deoxys asked into the pink portal that led into the Hall. She and Gardevoir were going to ask Darkrai to hang with them for a bit, and also to find Mewtwo.

"Not here." Answered Suicune from the other side. "He said he needed to do some training or something…"

"Training again!" Deoxys exasperated.

"Didn't he already have enough of that…?" Gardevoir was worried, because last time the prince of darkness had overstrained himself and had to fall asleep for a whole day to recover. Seeing as how it was a good possibility this would happen again, she told Deoxys that they should check up on him. The red and blue alien thought agreed with Gardevoir, and followed her to Dunsparce's training dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW FOR MORE OMINOUS FORESHADOWING<strong>

"I call this new meeting to order." Arceus, standing in the center of the room, spoke loudly for all to hear. "I have an important announcement."

"We already know that you-

Arceus Imprisoned Articuno before she could finish her sentence. The rest of the Legendary Council sweated nervously. Partly because Arceus could do the same to them, and partly because once again, they had all gathered in the Hall for a meeting. This had been happening very often lately, and it was a bit disturbing to say the least…

Mewtwo had even come. He had to ask Arceus a question, and sin ce he was the youngest class Four legendary, he had to attend anyway. This is why he left a robot replica of himself in the lab, so that he could get things done as he went to the meeting. The robot clone functioned exactly like himself, so it should be a problem…

Of course it could blow up at any moment…

"If I may continue." Arceus said, stamping her hoof to prove her point. "Here is what I gathered you all for:

Four days ago, the entire planet it seems was attacked by simultaneous crimes of varying degrees, ranging from simply robbery to destroying an entire city. We were able to prevent most of these from happening, though there were a few casualties and deaths all the same…"

Palkia and Dialga, her two eldest sons, were right behind her, watching their mother tell the rest of the council what the twins had discovered.

"Palkia was the first one to suspect a driving force behind all of this, a mastermind if you will. It is only now that we have proof he was correct.

The leaders of Silent Night and Blue Crimson, Kricketune and Milotic respectively, have awoken thanks to Manaphy's healing abilities. Immediately after being awoken, they confessed everything with little to no methods by us.

They say that they were tricked into doing so- that a third one had told them it was a prime opportunity to attack the world. They were apparently going to be paid handsomely beyond their imaginations. They were lied to, as we can all deduce. After spilling this information, the two leaders were able to give the name of the organization responsible for this…

Disorder Thirteen."

Now the Legendary Council was chatting anxiously amongst themselves. Most had been willing to bet it was Team Rocket who was behind this, not a newly made organization. Mewtwo studied their expressions carefully. He wasn't awake when this all happened, but apparently it was big news across the world.

"More disturbing information." The white god's voice filled the Hall, silencing the chatter. "We also have a report from Neon-chan. The subject involves Team Rocket.

As you all know, Team Rocket commits crimes virtually every single day. With the Legendary Council as their enemy, it should take only a short time to locate their headquarters and possibly even destroy them as well. So why haven't we done it yet? The answer to that is that despite various efforts, we still haven't a clue where their main headquarters is, their numbers, or even their goals. Why is this then?

Neon-chan has a possible answer.

During a routine mission, one of his agents overheard a conversation between to diplomats from Sapien City."

Rayquaza widened his eyes, as did the rest of the Legendary Council. They knew what was coming next, but even so, this was indeed bad news.

"During the conversation, the diplomats reportedly mentioned several incidents involving Team Rocket, as well as possible weapon caches and dealings. This is still a bit of a long shot, but Neon-chan's theory is in fact that Team Rocket has made an alliance with the leaders of Sapien City."

The legendaries breathed shallowly. This was bad. If Team Rocket was really receiving aid from Sapien City, destroying them would be nigh impossible to do, much less locate where they are. All of them hoped that the agent had reported false information, but coming from the words of their leader, Agent Neon, the information was sure to be accurate…

"I will now take any questions you may have." Arceus said quietly. She knew how bad this was. The consensus between them and Sapien City was simple- "You leave us alone, we leave you alone.". But apparently they had broken it. Arceus would have to deal with the city later.

"Who is the leader of Disorder Thirteen!" Was the first question, coming from the mouth of Entei.

"We do not know." Arceus replied. "Milotic has said that the dealings were always done by a roserade. She has never seen their leader before. Kricketune was more in the dark than Milotic- he had never even seen a single member."

"I have a question." Said Celebi, thinking a step ahead of everyone else. "What about Neo-Genesis?"

They legendaries all turned to Celebi, once more realizing who their top enemy was.

"…an excellent question." Arceus responded, though a bit nervous as she did so. "I will not lie to you all- by now Absolix should have recovered all of his strength. With the rest of his members, he has an army rivaling the Council. He could attack us at any minute and deal copious amounts of damage.

Yet, despite these things at his disposal, Absolix has remained quiet. We do not know why, but as of yet neither he nor his group have done a single act since coming back. Once more, we do not know why this is, Celebi. However it is likely he is waiting to surprise us, which is why I will now issue a new order."

Arceus cleared her throat and spoke loudly once more.

"Because of the imminent threat of Neo-Genesis attacking Destiny City, I hereby decree that all class Four Legendaries must remain in this city at all times. There are spare guest bedrooms on the sixtieth floor, you will all sleep there."

Rayquaza grumbled for a bit, as that meant him. On the other hand though, it was not like Arceus had another choice. If it came to war, she would need all her top soldiers to be ready immediately.

"The war with Neo-Genesis is inevitable." Arceus delivered the unfortunate message. "We will prepare, and that is all that we can hope…"

With this, the Council was dismissed. Arceus Teleported to the top floor, floor 99 of the Hall. Nodding to his brother, Dialga soon followed as well as Palkia. The top floor was an observatory, four pillars supporting a giant half sphere dome with the majority being open space. Arceus stared as her twin sons walked over to her, expecting them.

"Dialga, Palkia." She addressed them. "The situation gets worse every day. We will be forced to take drastic measures this time.

Palkia, use your spatial powers to locate Alekandra. Bring him here.

Dialga, I want Trueman in the Hall also. Transfer him discreetly, and as soon as possible."

"But the boy still has school to complete." Palkia argued. "Is it really that desperate?"

"Absolix is one the few beings on the planet that knows what Trueman really is. He will be sure to find him eventually and draw information out of him. We need him in the Hall to protect him. As for Alekandra, his precognition could prove useful if he sees anything important."

"…as you will. Mother." Dialga and Palkia bowed their heads respectively.

"One more thing…" Began the white god. "…

Why haven't we made a Chuck Norris joke in so long?"

Palkia and Dialga turned to each and swetadropped.

"Uh… that's a good question… mom…" Dialga paused.

"Maybe it's because …Mercifond doesn't like Chuck Norris jokes?" Palkia said

"I thought this was an action story anyway." Dialga argued.

"I thought this was a comedy story!" They both turned to Arceus for an answer, who shrugged. She didn't know which one it was either.

* * *

><p><strong>CHUCK… NORRIS!<strong>

Gardevoir and Deoxys had arrived at Master Dunsparce's wooden training dojo. Trees alongside it everywhere but the entrance, it gave a homely look to the archaic building. However, Gardevoir paid no attention to the scenery as she swung open the doors, determined to make certain Darkrai wasn't overtraining himself again.

She only saw Master Dunsparce, sitting on the farthest end of the room on top of his desk. He stared at her. The graceful white and green psychic put down a basket and walked over to the calm normal type.

"Y-you're Master Dunsparce aren't you?" Gardevoir said nervously, never having met Darkrai's karate master before.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Oh, well y-yes! That too!" said Gardevoir nervously as Deoxys watched.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Um, yes! Sure! Whatever you say!" Laughed Gardevoir.

_"You can understand him…?" _whispered Deoxys into Gardevoir's ear. Gardevoir gave a her a look that told her she had no idea what Master Dunsparce was saying. The wizened karate master continued to observe them carefully.

"Um, so… we're… looking for Darkrai…?" Deoxys decided to speak up for herself.

As if on cue, from what appeared to be a bottomless pit sprung Darkrai, who tiredly crawled out of it, clutching the floor with bruises all over his body as if he had been hit multiple times.

"Take… Take THAT!" Screamed Darkrai into the pit, bragging about his escape from it.

**"DRAT, HE GOT AWAY!" **A deep voice cursed in vain.

**"DON'T WORRY HE'LL BE BACK!"** Said another voice optimistically. **"WE'LL JUST HAVE TO EAT HIM THEN."**

"YOU WISH!" Darkrai shouted, finally crawling out of the bottomless pit, closing the door to it in victory. Deoxys and Gardevoir looked at Darkrai.

"What's down-

"You don't want to know." Hissed the prince of darkness. "Anyway… what are you two doing here!"

"We came to make sure you don't over train!" Gardevoir scolded, seeing as how Darkrai's injuries were once again building up. Darkrai looked away from her and spat

"I'm fine! I'm not overtraining!"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Yes, yes they are." Darkrai said, because gardevoir and Deoxys were in fact his friends.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"I can't do that! I have to get even stronger!" Darkrai replied back. "Teach me another Move! Another fighting style! Anything!"

"Darkrai!" Gardevoir shouted.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"WHAT! But I just got out of the pit! And it took me six hours too!"

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THE PIT FOR SIX HOURS!" Deoxys and Gardevoir screamed. They didn't know exactly what happened when one entered 'the pit', but it probably wasn't good. "That settles it! No more training for today!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE MEEE!" Darkrai flailed. Gardevoir simply hit him with the weakest Psychic she could use and it knocked Darkrai out. She couldn't touch Darkrai because she would get nightmares, so Gardevoir levitated him in the air and began to walk with him floating behind her.

"We're taking Darkrai now…" Deoxys said to Master Dunsparce. "If he tries to come back, just shove him out…?"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Uh… yeah…"Deoxys swetadropped. She and Gardevoir exchanged looks before walking outside of the dojo. Gardevoir suggested some Sitrus berries would heal Darkrai, so they began to walk to their place while Gardevoir carried her prince of darkness friend psychically.

* * *

><p>Malispite stood next to a seal on the ground. He was clutching a staff with his clawed hands, and he was charred all over. The staff appeared to be broken. Next to him on either side was Ruby and Kairi. They too were charred, and had remnants of sealing paper in their grasped hands. Gallade was twenty feet away from them, lying on the ground. Cresselia was displeased, but unharmed.<p>

"Well, trying to revive the device using dark magic didn't work." Said Cresselia, sighing. Gallade got up and shouted

"WHY DID YOU USE ME AS A SHIELD WHEN IT EXPLODED?" He demanded to the lunar swan.

"Because I did not want to be hurt!" Insisted Cresselia. "Oh well, at least there won't be another explosion."

Mewtwo: "This unit to self-destruct in T-minus two seconds."

All: "WHAT THE HEL-

**_BOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!_**

Now, Malispite Ruby and Kairi were on the ground next to Gallade. All of them were charred and bruned and bruised with the explosion of the robot Mewtwo. Cresselia was unharmed.

"WHY DID YOU USE ME AS A SHIELD?" My brother yelled angrily at Cresselia.

"Because I did not want to be hurt!" Cresselia said again.

"Use me as a shield next time!" Ruby said excitably. "But… what happened to Mewtwo…?" Ruby became sad that her idol had exploded.

"Oh, that was probably one of his robot clones." Cresselia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, at least now there won't be any more things to blow up in your faces."

Mew: "Metronome!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOSSSHHH!_**

And now everyone had been used as a shield by Cresselia, other than Kairi of course. All were on the ground, moaning in pain from three consecutive explosions hitting them in the face.

"Yay! I got used as a shield this time!" Ruby yelled. She then fainted right on the spot.

"Ruby!" Kairi ran to her side and applied the correct dose of Hyper Potion on her partner.

"Well," Cresselia said nervously, "At least nothing else can-

"DON'T SAY IT OR YOU'LL JINX US!" Everyone yelled.

Jinx: "Yes?"

All: "Other Jinx."

Jinx: "Oh, okay."

"Well what are we going to do now!" My brother was mad. "Dark magic didn't work, and Mewtwo turned out to be a self-destructing robot! How are we supposed to recreate the Gliscor tracker now!"

"If only we had a Cheezinator 9000…!" Cresselia cursed.

"Um… what?" said the only human in the group, confused.

"There is a prophecy that says that if you offer a Cheezinator 9000 as sacrifice when the planets align, it will create a Glsicor tracker." Stated Gallade to Kairi and ruby, who did not know of the prophecy. "…wait, seriously Mercifond?"

"Well look I don't have a better idea!" I huffed. I really didn't- the author had almost no notes for this chapter so I was stuck with the lame prophecy because I couldn't think of anything else…

"Well whatever." Cresselia said, lost. "We have to find another way to do it! I mean what are the odds of someone creating a Cheezinator 9000 in this chapter anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>VERY HIGH CONSIDERING THE STUPIDITY OF THIS STORY<strong>

"At last! I have fixed my Cheezinator 9000!" the evil Doctor Alakazam laughed. He pulled down a lever and pressed a couple buttons. This time, the machine fired up to maximum power- no longer hindered by pink fluffballs. Dr. Alakazam grinned, and sat back down in his cahir, petty the Skitty like a true evil villain.

Once the machine reaches one hundred percent power, then I will attract all the cheese in Destiny City to the machine, form the world's largest cheeseball, and then conquer the world!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dad, how does forming a giant cheeseball lead to world conquest?" Asked the Skitty.

"Because it will be the world's LARGEST cheeseball!" Doctor Alakazam explained to his daughter. "Now sit there and act evil! Nothing can stop me now!"

* * *

><p><strong>HE JUST JINXED HIMSELF<strong>

Jinx: "You called?"

All: "Other Jinx."

Jinx: "Oh, okay."

"No! I can't be…!" Cresselia said, her eyes had been widened.

"What! What is it!" Asked Kairi, who became worried. Cresselia gaped at them all, then began searching furiously.

"I sense a Cheezinator 9000! And it's very close to here!" She looked around, until finally Cresselia spotted a giant dull grey building. Evil green electricity crackled around the top of it. That was where it was. They could fulfill the prophecy that I made up at the last second to get a Gliscor tracker!

"We head there immediately!" Cresselia shouted, not wanting to waste any time.

"But wait!" Said Kairi, the ever present voice of reason. "The second part! The planets haven't aligned yet, how are we supposed to do it."

"Good point." Said Malispite. "Mercifond?"

And suddenly, the sky grew dark, and the planets aligned themselves in perfect harmony and wavelength.

"You rule sis!" My brother grinned his signature toothy smile. "LET'S GO! BUT FIRST!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gardevoir's house<strong>

Malispite: "YOU!"

Darkrai woke up.

Darkrai: "YOU!"

Malispite and Darkrai gave each other flowers as gifts and then ran away.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! I broke the fourth wall for nothing!" Malispite complained, as he wasn't able to hit his mortal enemy with my author powers interfering.<p>

"You can kill my little brother later! Finding out where Gliscor is is top priority!"Cresselia took leadership over the lot. With a command, they all ran as fast as they could to the grey building.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN NEO-GENESIS<strong>

Absolix: "I get to make a cameo in this chapter."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT GARDEVOIR'S HOUSE<strong>

"Damn, I broke the fourth wall for nothing…" Darkrai cursed. He looked around. He was in Gardevoir's house, surrounded by Gardevoir and Deoxys. Ralts clung to her sister's leg, staring at Darkrai, but too shy to come out into the open.

"The hell am I doing here!" Darkrai realized. "I have training to do!"

Gardevoir used her light powers to nail Darkrai's face, causing him to collapsed back onto the green couch.

"No you won't!" Insisted his green and white friend. "You're staying here whether you like it or not! I won't have you overstrain yourself again!"

"MAKE ME!" Darkrai challenged.

Gardevoir used her non-light powers to paralyze Darkrai to her couch using Thunder Wave. The prince of darkness struggled, but was no match for Gardevoir's Thunder wave while he was weakened.

"I think I have the situation under control." Gardevoir said to Deoxys while Darkrai was cursing everything with the V word. "You can go to Mewtwo now, I know that's what you want."

"Alright. Thanks for the drinks Gardevoir!" Deoxys bowed in respect and then ran away to find the portal leading to the hall of Origin. Darkrai still wrestled for control over his own body, yet the electric energy rendered his nerves completely useless. After a bit, he stopped and looked at Gardevoir angrily with his angry face.

Gardevoir sighed. Ralts went over to him, and stared. Gardevoir warned her sister not to touch Darkrai and pulled her back for comfort.

"Hello mister." Ralts greeted. That was the nickname she held for Darkrai- 'Mister'. No one knew quite why, but apparently his name was too hard for Ralts to remember.

"Hello Ralts." Darkrai rolled his eyes at the strange nickname. "Tell yor sister to let me go will ya'?"

"I told you, I'm not doing it no matter what." Gardevoir put her hands on her hips, determined not to let Darkrai strain himself.

"That's not it! I just can't be around you!" Darkrai argued. "If Gallade finds out I'm in your house, he'll try to kill me!"

Gardevoir sweatdropped.

"W-well um… I'll just tell Gallade that you… are in my custody?" Gardevoir said quizzically.

"Well it's not a lie…" Darkrai muttered. Ralts continued to stare at Darkrai. She left Gardevoir's side, with the latter watching her sister leave. Gardevoir's eyes fell to Darkrai and he looked at her. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"…so what am I supposed to do anyway!" Darkrai grumbled. The only part of his body that he could move was his mouth and head. Everything else had been paralyzed. Gardevoir pursed her mouth open.

"Um, well… we could talk?"

"Fine. What do you want to talk about…?" Darkrai didn't have much of an option.

"Um… well… Oh!" Gardevoir remembered something. "Did you know that there is a dance coming up on the seventh of March?"

* * *

><p><strong>I SENSE PLOT DEVELOPMENT…<strong>

The five had reached the top of the grey colored tower. Through the door they were staring sat the one who had created the Cheezinator 9000- their one hope of tracking down their missing purple bat.

"Let's do this." Malispite said coolly. He raised up a large brown forearm and punched down the door.

LEIK A BOSS.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH DOWN THE DOOR?" Cresselia blared at Malispite, knowing full well it was unlocked and that they simply could have opened it.

"Because I'm badss." Malispite said, now wearing sunglasses. Immediately, an Alakazam with a monocle ran up to them and began yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?"

"Malispite did it." Everyone accused the brown bat, who continued to grin with sunglasses on. Doctor Alakazam was furious at Malispite for breaking down his door. In response, he pressed a button on a remoter, and Malispite became trapped in an energy shield. He then introduced himselves to the youths.

"I AM DOCTOR ALAKAZAM! I AM EVIL AND WILL SOON-"

"Can we borrow yor Cheezinator 9000?" Ruby asked politely, smiling.

"Meh? No! I need it to rule the world!"

"What!"

"That's right! I'm the generic villain of this chapter! Mwahahaha!" Doctor Alakazam laughed evilly.

"GASP!" Said the five.

"I will soon use this Cheezinator 9000 to create the world's largest cheese ball! And then I will rule the world!"

A pause.

"How does… one thing lead to the other…?" questioned the lunar swan. She shook her head. "Nevermind! We have to stop him from doing that! And we have to do it quickly before the planets de-align!"

"Oh, trying to make a Gliscor tracker are we?" smiled the evil doctor, who knew of the prophecy. "Well it won't work! Psychic!"

He launched a Psychic at the group, and the battle had begun!

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE AUTHOR'S HOME<strong>

Cataclyptic sulked in his room. Swampert had made fun of his writing style a few chapters back, and now he was thoroughly depressed. He had been crying like a little sissy for more than two days, and had finally stopped to consider what to do next with his life.

"I know! I'll create a new story!" Cataclyptic said to himself. "One that DOESN'T involve Pokémon who make fun of the way I write!"

Suddenly, the author's annoying little brother came up into his room and shot him with a gun, then ran away before Cataclyptic could lash out.

"Darn you my annoying little brother!" Cataclyptic cursed. That's when the author's egotistical little brother came up into his room.

"I'm so hott." He then ran away before Cataclyptic could lash out.

"Darn you my egotistical little brother!" Cataclyptic cursed. There was a knock on his door.

"What do you want!" He demanded. However, it was neither of his two brothers- but instead myself, who had wrote her way into the author's room.

"But how!" Cataclyptic question, considering that I was just a fictional character.

"I broke the fourth wall." I answered, shrugging. It made sense to him as well, so he then asked what I was doing here.

"I'm here to convince you back to writing Legendary PKMN!" I pleaded.

"No way! Cataclyptic no want to write that story!" He said with his very bad grammer.

"But you have to!" I said. "We need you to write again!"

"You… do…?" Cataclyptic said slowly. I explained it to him- because of his absence, there had been no Chuck Norris jokes for the longest time. The story had gotten out of whack, and it was impossible for me to restore it. At the rate it was going, no one would know what was happening, and the second arc would be a complete downfall! Only Cataclyptic could make the story awesome again!

"You, you mean it!" The author was in tears. I nodded. He stood up dramatically. Legendary PKMN needed him, and he was going to respond after all.

"Give me that typewriter." Cataclyptic said. I eagerly handed it over, and the author of this story once again became Cataclyptic!

"As fist act of me becoming the author… we need to end this chapter right now! It's getting way too long!"

"Oh, sorry." Mercifond sweatdropped.

**DO IT CATACLYPTIC!**

* * *

><p>A strong wind blew within the confines of the tower. The Cheezinator 9000 suddenly acted haywire, then shut down. The energy bubble around Malispite disappeared, and Mercifond was teleported alongside the rest.<p>

"Wha-what's going one!" Kairi asked, her Ranger Styler out in front to defend herself.

"It's Cataclyptic! He's back!" Mercifond shouted happily. With his almighty typewriter, Cataclyptic typed in to finish chapter twenty three. Instantly, Doctor Alakazam was defeated, and a bright light engulfed the room. When it was over, Doctor Alakazam was all alone, his Cheezinator destroyed.

"Nooo!" He shouted.

Every single one of them became completely healed from the battle with Dr. Alakazam. Everyone had gathered in the middle of Destiny Central park, including Darkrai, Gardevoir, Deoxys and Mewtwo. They stared in wonder at the bright sunlight, singalling the author was back for good.

"Whoop de-doo." Darkrai muttered.

The author fired a Judgment attack at Darkrai, causing him to become injured again.

"I am back at being the author!" Cataclyptic's voice boomed above them. "This story will once again take its proper course as an romance story!"

"I thought this was a comedy story!" Cresselia argued.

"Nope! And now for some romance!"

Gardevoir inched closer to Gallade, mesmerized by his eyes. Gallade too returned her dazed look with one of the purest love. As they moaned each other's names, the pair scooted inwards even more, only a breath away from each other's lips. Gardevoir placed her gentle hands onto Gallade's back, feeling him and pulling him in closer. Gallade too reached over and pulled his true love, her head directly under his, as he felt her elegant silky hair…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Darkrai yelled in embarrassment.

"What? I ship GardevoirXGallade!" Cataclyptic responded.

"Well at least let her do it on her own instead of forcing it!" Darkrai argued back.

"Y-yeah…" Gardevoir agreed, nervous about the scene with Gallade.

"DO ME NEXT!" Ruby was excited. The author had something to say first though. He looked over at the white bat, beaming.

"Mercifond, I thank you for helping restore this story back to order, and also for taking over when I was crying like a little sissy." Cataclyptic said from the skies. He paused long and hard, deciding she deserved something for it. "…As your reward, I now grant you the right to be… THE CHOSEN ONE!"

A bright light enveloped Mercifond, imbuing her with chosen one powers as the other gasped in disbelief. When the light faded, Mercifond remained unchanged, except for the fact that a green necklace was around her neck, embedded with jewels of all kinds. A new power had been awoken within her.

"Congratulations! You are now The Chosen One!"

"WHAT!" Said Mercifond.

"WHAT!" Said Darkrai. "I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY! I SHOULD BE THE CHOSEN ONE DAMNIT!"

"You? The chosen one?" Cataclyptic resisted a laugh, but it came out anyway. "Get real Darkrai! You can't be the chosen one! Mercifond is the chosen one!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA BE THE CHOSEN ONE!" screamed the white bat, who wanted nothing more than to live a normal life.

"I bid you all farewell…" Cataclyptic's voice started to fade and disappeared. Mercifond tried to get the necklace off of her, but was unable to remove it from her neck. It was stuck on there permanently.

Mercifond had become The Chosen One.

"Good on ya' sis!" Malispite congratulated, patting her hard on the back.

"But I don't…!" Mercifond gaped. It was too late though, as her great destiny as the Chosen One had been already decided.

"Well, it looks like the chapter is finally over." Cresselia sighed. "All in all it was still kinda crappy. Everyone knows that no one likes filler. That and we never got to revive the Glsicor tracker…"

"Hey, sis did her best!" Malispite growled.

"At least we didn't get hurt like we usually do at the end of the chapter!" Gallade smiled.

Jinx: "This unit to self-destruct in T-minus two seconds."

All: "WHAT THE FU-

**_BOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!_**


	10. Friend and Foe I

Chapter twenty four: Friend and Foe (Act one- Know the enemy)

* * *

><p>"Damn, when the hell is he going to get here…"<p>

"Oh be quite you…

I'm certain that Umbreon will arrive shortly…"

"Yarg! Why ye be speakin' like that Banette!"

"I don't know… I guess 'cause I'm a ghost…"

"Look, I joined you to receive power beyond my imagination!" He protested louder. "And so far that hasn't happened yet!"

"That's because the master is top priority…."

"And where the hell is this 'master' of yours! I haven't seen high nor tail of him for the week I've signed up for this!"

"Yarg! I be wonderin' that too!"

"Understandable…" The misty voice was calm. "After all… the master is in critical condition as of now…"

"…What?"

"Yes… we must first completely revive him from his current state in order to proceed…

And then you will get that power, Slicer…"

"Yarg, what be the power anyway?"

The ghost type Pokémon nervously shifted.

"Umbreon is the oldest servant to the master… he still has the power that master gave him from long ago…

It makes me shudder to think of what that man can do with it… that, combined with his own 'ability'…!"

"Makes me incredibly strong, I know."

He finally arrived.

"Umbreon…"

"Yarg! Kept us waiting ye landlubber! And without any rum neither!"

"Yes, quite sorry for that…" Answered the black colored Pokémon. "However to compensate, I have great news for you all."

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes, Bannete.

The master has finally chosen a host."

Silence filled the shadowy area in which the four Pokémon dared not exit.

"It's a grande host at that…" he smiled. "Perfectly compatible with his genetic structure, and easily adaptable to boot. And furthermore… the host the master has chosen will forever scar Arceus with despair…"

"Cool." Smile the ex-agent. "Who is it then?"

"Normally I'd tell you all, however there is a problem…"

"Yes…?" the ghostly whisper asked.

"The audience is listening in."

Then they all turned to YOU. Because YOU ARE listening in. Seriously. Can't bad guys ever get a private moment without the audience hearing their plans every step of the way? Honestly, give the villains some slack you nosy eavesdroppers.

"Since the audience is listening in, I have no choice but to tell you who the host is off screen." Umbreon explained sadly.

"Tch." Said the ex- agent.

"And where the hell is that woman?"

"Bloody Rum. Who knows where that bilge sucking dark type is!"

A pause.

"What's Bilge…?" asked the ghostly voice.

"I don't know! Somethin' piraty!"

"Let's look it up on Wikipedia later." Suggested the ex-agent.

"Honestly, as if this story needed more mysteries to it…" Umbreon scowled with mild distaste. "Let's face it, no one will want to read this if there are more questions than answers. That stuff only works in Naruto. And even that doesn't work much at all."

"Yeah! Like what the new name for the Secret Agents is!"

"Or even what the members of Neo-Genesis look like…"

"Or why Giovanni created a fourth clone of Mew! Yarg!"

A pause.

"…GIOVANNI CREATED ANOTHER CLONE!" All the others gasped in disbelief.

"What! Didn't ye read the chapter yet?"

"NO! WE'RE JUST IN THE FIRST PART OF IT! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT THE REST OF THE CHAPTER?"

"Yarg! I be a fast reader o' books! And Three-Streets-to-the-Wind stories like this one!"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS AND WE'LL LOOK IT UP ON WIKIPEDIA LATER BUT DON'T SPOIL THE REST OF THE CHAPTER OR ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Savvy! I'll batter down the hatches on me lips and not speak another word of spoilers! Especially not that Snape kills Dumbledor!"

"No! And I was in the middle of that book too!" Whined Umbreon. "Well whatever! We should get out of this place and back to base before that pirate spoils even more plot points!"

"And furthermore, Itachi was the one who murdered the Uchiha! And Bruce Wayne is really Batman in disguise! And let's not forget that Luke Skywalker's father is actually-

"HURRY TO THE REST OF THE STORY!"

* * *

><p><strong>THE REST OF THE STORY<strong>

And so began another typical day at school. You know, typical as in, everything strange happens in mere moments of the chapter's beginning. The strangeness was actually normal to everyone now- in fact what would now be strange is normality at Tajiri High.

It all began with Malispite and Darkrai. They were fighting each other over something stupid again, which caused the schools disciplinary squad (AKA Lucario) to break them up. The two dark types ran away in fear after the blue jackal fired an Aura Storm at them. After a bit, they were able to escape without Lucario noticing where they went. The two glared at each other intensely, them locked their eyes on the girls, who had been walking by. Malispite and Darkrai immediately seized Gardevoir and Gallade.

"Gardevoir, Gallade." Malispite said, introducing them to he and Darkrai's latest argument.

"If goth skirt and I were women…"

Gardevoir/Gallade: "I don't like where this is going…"

"…Who would be more beautiful?"

"Obviously me!" Darkrai insisted. Malispite told him to shut up and let them decide for themselves.

"Their arguing over THAT?" Malispite's twin sister, Mercifond gaped.

"YES! NOW CONVINCE THEM I WOULD BE PRETTIER!" Darkrai and Malispite shouted while glaring at each other.

"Uh… Malispite!" Gallade was the only one to answer the question, causing a wide smirk to develop along the face of the seven foot tall brown bat. He yelled loudly and gloated in his mortal nemesis' face. Darkrai stood up to this for five seconds before tackling Malispite and initiating another war in the middle of the hallway.

"Mercifond, go stop them…" Cresselia said tiredly.

"Why me?" Questioned Mercifond.

"Because yor the Chosen One. Therefore you can."

You see, as of last chapter Mercifond had become the Chosen One. As proof of this, a green gemed golden necklace was embedded onto her neck. Though Mercifond disapproved of becoming the Chosen One, she had no choice because the necklace simply would not come off. However, with the necklace came new Chosen One powers that Mercifond could exercise to her control…

"Okay, I'll try…" Mercifond walked up to them, unsure of what to do. Malispite and Darkrai continued to maim each other beside her, her presence not affecting them. Mercifond raised her hands to them and shouted for them to stop fighting.

Instantly, a bright beam of light descended upon the two from the heavens themselves. The beam struck both her brother and the prince of darkness, inflicting serious damage onto the two and leaving behind a fair sized crater in the hallway.

Mercifond gaped.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" She screamed, cursing her Chosen One powers.

"Use your chosen one powers to heal them!" Gallade told her.

"WHAT THE-? How do I do that!" Mercifond flailed her arms in confusion. Suddenly, the planets aligned, and another bright beam descended upon the two teenage dark types. Their power was slowly restored until it hit its peak, and left them without a scratch! They gazed at their bodies in awe.

"That… that was awesome sis…!" Malispite said, impressed by his twin. Mercifond simply stared at her hands, not knowing just how the hell to control this newfound power of hers.

"I should have been the Chosen One…" Darkrai continued to mutter, since he was the main character of the story. As Malispite walked away to get a drink of water, Darkrai suddenly jolted up, remembering why he came to them in the first place.

"Guys! I have awesome news!"

"You found Gliscor!" Hoped Cresselia, inching forwards. At the mention of his name, Darkrai frowned heavily.

"NO. I don't need Gliscor anymore! I have a found a replacement best friend to replace Gliscor with!" Darkrai said, now angrily. He pointed over to a corner, the replacement best friend for their purple bat.

He was taller than the rest of them, excluding Malispite. The Pokémon was in the shape of a humanoid figure, save two small horns and a long tail that ended with a halo. Yellow glowing tattoo's covered his body, his simple feet and four fingered hands. He smiled at them with golden eyes, with a look of all knowing content on his face.

"N-no! ABSOLIX!" Cresselia, Mercifond, Gardevoir and Gallade screamed.

No. Wait.

He had a moustache on.

"I'm sorry that I scared you." Apologized the white being in a slight British accent. "It is true that I look like that man… but I am not, as you can tell." He pointed to his moustache.

"He is my new best friend since I don't care about Gliscor anymore!" Darkrai said, still mad that the purple bat had 'abandoned' him. "Go ahead and introduce yourself!"

"Greetings one and all! My name is Notabsolix!" Said the white Pokémon, shaking Mercifond's hand politely. "I am new to this school, a transfer if you will. I do hope we all get along!"

"Yeah me too! You're a lot better than THAT OTHER GUYS WHOSE NAME I REFUSE TO SPEAK." Darkrai huffed. Notabsolix nodded in response. Cresselia was still suspicious. Notabsolix seemed like strange Pokémon…

And besides: Anime rule #322 stated that 'any student who transferred without prior notice was DEFINITELY a bad guy'.

This in mind, Cresselia mentally decided to keep a silent eye on this 'Notabsolix'. He appeared to do nothing wrong currently, he was shaking Gardevoir's hand politely, and then Gallade soon after.

"Pleased to meet you, Gardevoir and Gallade." Notabsolix smiled.

"We are pleased to meet you too Notabsolix!" Gallade's green hand firmly shook Notabsolix's white and yellow one. Gardevoir then paused, sensing something amiss.

"Wait, we never told you out names." Gardevoir pointed out. "How did you…?"

"Er…" Notabsolix nervously smiled. Darkrai looked at him, he was confused as he had never introduced Notabsolix to any of his friends before. Notabsolix coughed and then spoke

"I er, my power is that I know all of the main characters in this story." Notabsolix thought quickly. "And also I cannot manipulate light in case you were wondering."

"Cool!" Darkrai said.

"Darkrai, weren't you going to tell us some good news?" Notabsolix asked, hand resting on his chin. Darkrai smacked his hands, remembering again.

"Guys! Good news- Lopunny might actually go to the dance with me!"

"Oh?" Notabsolix said.

"Really?" Gardevoir and Cresselia were surprised, as were Gallade and Mercifond. Darkrai nodded his hand confidently, then broke out into a wide grin as he listed the requirement.

"All I have to do is defeat her five ex boyfriends and she'll go to the dance with me!" Darkrai smirked happily, blushing a bit as he did so. "She told me so!"

"Isn't that copying a movie that came out recently?" Notabsolix mused. This was ignored and Cresselia spoke up.

"Darkrai, how do you know this isn't a ruse?" Cresselia rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Darkrai…" Gardevoir began. "Remember what happened in sixth grade?"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"Buneary! Will you please go to the sock-hop with me!" a young Darkrai wondered, a single flower in his hand to prove that he was worthy for the brown and white rabbit Pokemon._

_Buneary on the other hand was not interested in the least to go with Darkrai, she'd much rather prefer Pikachu. Plus, Pikachu was rich, and unlike Darkrai, didn't give you nightmares by touching him. And so…_

_"If you can find the magical amulet of sparkling love, I'll let you go with me." She said, handing Darkrai a poorly drawn map, obviously faked._

_"YES! I will find it and then you'll be happy!" He ran off._

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

"But there was no amulet was there?" Gardevoir pointed out.

"Well yeah… there was that…" Darkrai reluctantly admitted to his green psychic friend.

"And also in seventh grade with the haunted house?" said his swan sister.

"Yeah…"

"And also, that time with the pushup contest?" Gardevoir added.

"Yeah…"

"And what about that time bomb?" Cresselia added on to the pile. Darkrai shook his head firmly.

"This time is different!" He insisted. "This time she means it!"

"How do you know?" Asked Cresselia suspiciously, Gardevoir watching as Darkrai smiled in response.

"Because I've already defeated the first one!"

The two girls paused. Was it really possible…?

"The second one should be arriving any minute!" Darkrai pointed in the air. As if on cue, the wall next to them burst open. Turning around, Darkrai saw a machamp grinning at him and cracking its knuckles.

"I am Lopunny's second ex boyfriend! Prepare to get beaten Darkrai!" He shouted in a gruff voice, flexing his large chest muscles for intimidation.

"BRING IT ON!" Darkrai roared back. He zoomed up to the four armed Pokémon and proceeded to battle the fighting typed Pokémon, as Cresselia and Gardevoir stared on. The fight eventually was taken out into the football field, until Darkrai couldn't be seen.

"Wow. Maybe she really means it this time…" Cresselia was surprised.

"Yeah…" Gardevoir said, a bit distant. "Well, I'm happy for Darkrai if he manages to beat all five of them." She smiled, wishing only the best for her friend. Though for some reason she felt that it would all be worthless in the end… after all Lopunny struck Gardevoir personally as a bit mean…

"How very interesting, I remember him talking about Lopunny before when we last fought…" Notabsolix said, remembering when he was still just a ball of light inside Lucario's body. Cresselia noticed this, casting a suspicious glare at Notabsolix. He definitely needed to be watched…

"By the way, has anyone here seen Mewthree?" Notabsolix asked them all.

"Nope. We haven't seen her in this city at all." Gallade shrugged. "I think she's become afraid of Arceus."

"I see… And is it true that Mercifond has become the Chosen One?"

"Oh you know about that too…" Mercifond hung her head, staring angrily at the green necklace on her collarbone. Notabsolix's golden colored eyes flickered. How very interesting, Mercifond became the Chosen One… Since none of them appeared to know where Mewthree was, he supposed he would just have to recruit her into his organization later. But for now, he had another priority…

Notabsolix smiled as he looked down upon Gardevoir- the sole reason he came. Notabsolix felt his white mustache and lightly chuckled.

He had a theory about what Gardevoir was… or rather, WHO Gardevoir was…

And soon he would find out if he was right…

* * *

><p><strong>MALISPITE<strong>

The water felt good as it quenched Malispite's dry throat. He took in greedy gulps, being thirsty this particular moment. After a couple swallows he was no longer parched and stood up from bending over for the drinking fountain.

"Hey it's that kid that hangs out with Darkrai."

They were whispering, but Malispite had a good sense of hearing. Hung out with Darkrai? The hell did they know about him- he and Darkrai were worst enemies! They didn't 'hang out', they punched each other in the face!

"What? You mean he actually spends time with that freak?"

Malispite stood up fully now. He snuck a glance behind him, he saw a Jolteon conversing with a Luxray. They didn't appear to know he was listening.

"Can you believe that thing actually has friends!" The Jolteon said, forgetting about Malispite.

"I know. Darkrai shouldn't even be allowed to go to school- he'll give us all nightmares."

"Freak."

"I know. I bet the only reason is because his mother happens to be God. Otherwise Principal Torkoal never would have let him in."

"He should have never been born. He' says he's going to be the most powerful Legendary one day, can you believe that!"

"To hell with him. He should have never been born, maybe we'd have less nightmares in the school."

Malispite's fist clenched.

"And get this: He actually thinks he stands a chance with Lopunny!"

"Doesn't he know that she's scared of him? Just like every other girl in this school?"

"He's a freak, remember? He can't think like we do, he only-

A Zap Cannon was suddenly fired in the middle of them, Jolteon and Luxray only barely able to dodge it because it purposely was aimed next to them. Nonetheless, it stung them from its impact and caused minor bruises to develop from its radius.

"What the-!" Jolteon growled. "Where…! Who the hell-?"

The hallways were empty.

Malispite turned a corner and smiled.

* * *

><p>Kairi and her partner Ruby were analyzing some newspapers and minor articles from the computer. They only had today left to find Zero before their 'Hawaiian vacation' ended, and they were recalled back to Ranger Union. Kairi was particularly displeased. Whatever by fate or coincidence, nothing had appeared to be related to Zero at all. In fact, ever since arriving, they hadn't seen ANY sign of the blonde haired human at ALL.<p>

"Crap, was I wrong all along!" Kairi cursed, her hand nestled onto her chin in deep thought. She should have been right! Zero should be in Destiny City! It just made no sense…

"Hi Kairi! Want a cupcake!" Ruby asked, suddenly having returned with two cupcakes, one offered to her human partner. Kairi shoo'd the blue haired gardevoir in annoyance.

"Ruby we don't have time to think about cupcakes! We have to find Zero today, or else we'll forever miss our chance to capture him!" Kairi reminded her ditzy Pokémon companion.

"Aw, but he's giving away free food!" Ruby whined, munching on one of the cupcakes.

"Who?" Kairi asked, still gazing at the screen.

"This guy!" Ruby pointed to an aipom, who's eyes were transparent. Kairi was taken aback.

"What the…?"

"I will give you free food…" The aipom said, giving Kairi a small cup of noodles. Kairi took the cup, but threw it down. She crouched and looked into the aipom's eyes. She gasped, realizing what it was.

"Ruby! This aipom has been mind controlled!" Kairi realized, the aipom still mumbling about free food. Kairi took out her Styler and began looping around the aipom. Within mere seconds, the aipom was captured due to lack of will to fight. When her capture was complete, the aipom regained its senses.

"Urg… wha… what happened…?" He said, a bit dizzy from being mind controlled for so long. He noticed the food in their hands, HIS food in their hands.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" He snatched the food away from them, Ruby moaning a bit. Kairi didn't appear to realize the aipom took his merchandise back- she was thinking about what had just happened.

That aipom was most definitely mind controlled into giving free food. However this type of mind control was Styler specific, if not illegal to perform. Therefore the one who had to do this was a Ranger, which had to mean it was a dark Ranger, which of course meant only one person could have pulled this off.

CHUCK NORRIS.

"MITSURASHI ZERO!" Kairi screamed at the author.

* * *

><p><strong>MITSURASHI ZERO<strong>

"Urg… I wasn't able to get that much food…" moaned a human male voice. He was still hungry, even after stealing from that aipom like that.

"So very sorry to hear that." Said the mechanical voice.

"Aren't you hungry at all…?"

"I'm a cyborg. I can eat electricity for nourishment." Stated the mechanical voice.

"Well crap… I have to go back… and Kairi's probably there too…" Moaned the first voice, not wanting to meet his old friend. The last time it happened they had wound up lost in a desert. And then ran out of food. In fact, this time WAS the last time.

"Why so down? You pulled off stealing from that aipom very well, what's so different this time?"

"We're in one of the specials…!" cursed the male voice, knowing of Cataclyptic's specials he did every now and then. "Which of course means there's going to be a lot of fighting…"

"I thought you liked fighting?"

"No, I like GOOD fighting. But since I can capture any Pokémon pretty much effortlessly, it's just not worth my time… I need a Pokémon who can actually challenge me…"

"Well, you COULD always go to the Hall of Origin."

A pause.

"Hey… you're right!" The voice suddenly realized. "I… I should do that! There might be a Pokémon there that can at least give me a good warm up!"

A growling of a stomach.

"Urg… so hungry…"

"Just in case you never come back, can I have this ship?"

"No… I'll be back…" Footsteps this time, and then the sound of a door opening.

Mitsurashi Zero was going to the Hall of Origin to capture the legendaries.

But first he had to find some-

* * *

><p>"Food!" Kairi realized. "Zero. Needs. Food!" This realization gave Kairi a happy thought, because it meant that zero could be tracked. It all made perfect sense, why he told the Spinda to give him free food. Kairi had been right- his supply of nourishment was running low.<p>

"So what do we do now!" Ruby asked, excited that they had a lead. The female human thought for a second.

"We need a delicious food." Kairi stated logically. "Something so tasty that Zero will HAVE to want to take it. Something like Party Candy, or maybe-

"Jabocaberry pudding!" Ruby interrupted Kairi. Her human partner smacked her hands together.

"Perfect Ruby! Now where can we get some?" She began to think.

"I have a recipe!" Ruby said, holding up a white sheet of paper. Kairi snatched it and began to read. Yes, this was defiantly a recipe for Jabocaberry pudding. But how did Ruby acquire such a thing…?

"I got it from Ailani!" Ruby smiled. "You know, after I conquered Hawaii that one day."

"Ruby this is perfect! All we're missing is raw ingredients!"

"I bet Mewtwo has some Jaboca berries in his lab!" Ruby was anxious to meet her psychopathic idol once again. Kairi nodded her head, realizing she was probably right. Without further hesitation, Kairi and ordered Ruby to follow her into Mewtwo's evil lair/lab. The plan was this: Kairi and Ruby would make Jabocaberry pudding for the entire school, and spread the news as far and wide as they could. With this, Zero would have to be lured into their trap, where Kairi could finally capture her former best friend once and for all.

"This time Zero… you're mine." Kairi stated dramatically, her fist clenched in determination. Her monologue over, they walked swiftly to Mewtwo's lab…

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE HALL OF ORIGIN<strong>

"I have the strangest feeling someone is trying to break into my lab…" Mewtwo muttered to himself.

"Really…?" Deoxys, who was sitting next to him, said quietly.

"Yes. It won't matter though…"

"Why's that?" Inquired the alien.

"I installed laser cannons, machine guns, a minefield and a very angry watermelon onto my evil lair for defense." Smile Mewtwo. "Any intruder will be decimated upon entry."

"Angry watermelon?"

"Genetic engineering."

"Oh! So you put in some hyper-catalaze into it or something?" Deoxys was interested.

"That and a couple more enzymes found in a berserk aggron I had the chance to meet."

"How did you solve the problem between plant cells and animal cells? Or did you just fuse them together using a virus-vector?"

"Nope. I increased the amount of Satellite cells and Cytokines to allow further information transfer in order to assimilate the two in the same host, in this case the body of a watermelon."

"But wait." Said the red and blue alien, calculating. "For the amount of Satellite cells involved… wouldn't the watermelon have to be eight feet wide?"

Mewtwo grinned.

* * *

><p>Kairi: "HOW THE HELL ARE WE BEING ATTACKED BY AN EIGHT FOOT WATERMELON?"<p>

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

><p>"Exactly."<p>

Mewtwo had to admit; it was nice to have someone who actually understood what you were talking about. He could have this same conversation with Darkrai and the pitch black Pokémon wouldn't have a clue what it would all mean.

He secretly gazed at her, then turned away without her noticing. Talking with Deoxys like this was quite enjoyable. Even though he was confined to the Hall like the rest of the class Four's, her presense made the situation less bleak than it seemed to be. She ways made him feel like this though. It was almost like…

Mewtwo frowned.

He gazed upon his three fingered hand.

Almost like… he was real.

"…Mewtwo?"

He gazed at her again, she was concerned.

"Just thinking." He answered automatically, giving her a reassuring fake smiled that seemed to do the trick. Deoxys smiled back. Or rather, her eyes smiled back, being that she lacked a mouth.

Deoxys, who was sitting on the same bench as he, was joyful that her crush had decided to spend time with her instead of blow something up like he usually did.

"Deoxys, would you like to blow things up with me?"

Scratch that.

But, his crazy personality turned her on, even if he was a bit violent.

"Um, no maybe later." Deoxys laughed. Mewtwo was disappointed, yet chose to stay with her anyway. He's do it later he supposed, no rush.

He paused. Mewtwo's eyes flew open wide, a thin drop of sweat formed on his forehead. He felt himself shaking.

"No… it couldn't be…!"

But the feeling was gone as soon as it appeared. Mewtwo stared past the white walls of the Hall trying to detect something completely invisible. He had imagine, for a moment, Absolix's presence on Earth. Very close to where he was.

Begging him to kill the white being.

"Mewtwo…?"

He was snapped back to his sense.

"Sorry Deoxys… just thinking…"

He seemed to be doing a lot of it today.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going again?" A mechanical voice asked, female.<p>

"We must find Mewthree. It is only logical that we find her, as we need her to proceed the plan."

"And the plan would be…?"

"Classified."

"Of course it is."

"I sense sarcasm."

"Well you're only five months old!" Protested the mechanical voice. "Whereas our team has supported Team Rocket from the shadows for five years! It isn't right!"

"By that logic it would make no sense." The male voice mused. "However, you forget that I am the new secret weapon of Team Rocket. Eventually I will become so powerful that it will logically render your team obsolete."

"…Not Gin.

Not Gin Takamura."

The three of them stopped walking when the first male voice paused. It glanced behind him.

"Figures and numbers indicate that he too will eventually become less powerful than I."

"I don't believe you." Said the female robot voice. "Gin has something no one else has… he's an absolute monster when it comes to fighting.

They say he might even be stronger than Absolix."

"That too, does not matter.

Because master Giovanni created me to remove the 'might'. I will for certain kill the one known as Absolix Michael Solaris."

"This is why I was against the project from the beginning…" the footsteps continued. "experiments that think they're all powerful… and what about you Chayton!"

Silence.

"Oh come on! You have to have an opinion too don't you!"

Silence.

"…Fine! Don't talk back! See if I care!"

"Let us stop this useless chatter. It is illogical to waste words like this." Said the male voice leading them. "Instead, let us divert our attention to finding Mewthr-"

_"ATTENTION ONE AND ALL! ATTENTION ONE AND ALL!"_

It was the loudspeaker from the local high school, Tajiri High.

_"JABOCABERRY PUDDING NOW IN THE CAFETERIA! ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE, COME AND GET SOME!"_

The three stopped in their tracks.

"Did… did he just say…!" Said the female mechanical voice.

"Indeed." Said the male voice leading them.

"Let's get some!"

"I agree. It is logical to get Jabocaberry pudding while we can. What do you say, Chayton?"

Silence.

"Fine. Do not talk to me. See if I care. Let us go and get some Jabocaberry pudding."

* * *

><p><strong>AND YET AT THE SAME TIME-<strong>

Mewthree was starving, she had come to Destiny City just to get some food since the last city chased her out. It was tough being wanted and on your own, no glamour at all. She didn't care for glamour anyway…

*Growl*

Mewthree's trim pink stomach growled, which ironically lowered her attack by one stage. She winced, but remained absolutely silent in case Arceus was watching. Mewthree would have to be very careful- Arceus had eyes like a hawk. She would obviously be watching everything right now with extreme vigilance…

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE HALL OF ORIGIN<strong>

"Why are we doing this again?" Asked Celebi, who was blindfolded and waving her hands around to get a grip on her surroundings. Arceus, who was also blindfolded, galloped up to the green fairy.

"Because, you said you needed some training after being beaten by Kricketune like that! So here it is- use only your Energy Potential to find each other in the game of tag!"

"But… this seems a bit…"

"You suggested it!"

"I didn't mean super blindfolds that are impossible to take off! And aren't you cheating anyway because of your all seeing ears?"

"Nope! I have my all seeing ears covered too!"

* * *

><p>Mewthree paused.<p>

She suddenly sensed she was very wrong about something, but couldn't accurately tell what it was.

*Growl*

Once again, her stomach lowered her attack by one stage. At this rate, Her Psycho Cuts would only do two damage if she continued to be this hungry. She needed food. Or at least a dues-ex-machina cleverly disguised as delicious food.

_"ATTENTION ONE AND ALL! ATTENTION ONE AND ALL!"_

_"JABOCABERRY PUDDING NOW IN THE CAFETERIA! ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE, COME AND GET SOME!"_

She gazed up in awe. Tajiri High. The brick colored building contained the famous Jabocaberry pudding.

Mewthree had heard about Jabocaberry pudding from Angeline before she was like this. Angeline had once told her that it was the best dessert in the universe, and that she should try it sometime. Mewthree of course never got to being that Team rocket only fed her a strict diet of raw nutrients in a liquid state.

However, this was her chance to finally get some. She shakily walked over to the school.

"I just hope when I get there I don't run into-

* * *

><p><strong>ABSOLIX<strong>

"I sense Mewthree…" Notabsolix said, apparently having the ability to sense Mewthree. It was a bit creepy that he knew her exact location whenever she got within 500 meters of him, but there you have it.

"What?" asked Gardevoir, not hearing.

"I said that I am not the leader of Neo-Genesis." Notabsolix said quickly.

He analyzed the situation. Gallade, Mercifond, and Cresselia had left their group to find Malispite, who was being chased by Lucario because he broke another rule or something. Notabsolix grinned, with he and gardevoir alone, he could finally test her to see if his theory about her was correct. Notabsolix opened his mouth to speak.

_"ATTENTION ONE AND ALL! ATTENTION ONE AND ALL!"_

Instead of him speaking, the loudspeaker shouted above his voice.

_"JABOCABERRY PUDDING NOW IN THE CAFETERIA! ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE, COME AND GET SOME!"_

Notabsolix was intrigued. Being that the electricity bill in Cascade City was overdue, and thusly they had no electricity, their food supply was quite limited. Without electricity, they could neither heat things up nor cool them down. If not for his brilliant leadership, they all would have resorted to cannibalism.

* * *

><p><strong>CASCADE CITY<strong>

"So he gives us…raw peanut butter to eat?" Said a female voice within the shadows. "…The leader of Neo-Genesis, the most powerful Pokémon on the planet…

…and he gives us fricken PEANUT BUTTER."

"Yami, Absolix tried his best didn't he!" Another female voice whined.

"I like it!" Said Schrocat from somewhere, happily eating it straight from the jar.

"I still think we should have eaten Akumouri…" A low male voice insisted.

* * *

><p>Honestly, where would they be without his brilliant guidance?<p>

Now then, Notabsolix had an ultimatum- should he test gardevoir now, or should he go get some of that delectable blue pudding! On one hand, he'd be able to find out if Gardevoir was any use to him or not. On the other hand… delectable blue pudding. It was indeed a conundrum.

"Notabsolix. Let's go get some pudding since we have lunch now." Gardevoir smiled, beckoning him to follow her.

Notabsolix smiled.

Of course that was the solution… why have one when you could have both?

* * *

><p><strong>AND YET AT THE SAME TIME-<strong>

"So… fricken… hungry…" Zero wailed, his stomach somehow lowered his attack by one stage as he walked trying to find food. All he saw was a school however. He sighed, clutching his thin and weary belly.

"At this rate… I'll never get to the Hall… if only there were a deux-ex-machina that would solve my problem…"

_"ATTENTION ONE AND ALL! ATTENTION ONE AND ALL!"_

It was the loudspeaker from the local high school, Tajiri High.

_"JABOCABERRY PUDDING NOW IN THE CAFETERIA! ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE, COME AND GET SOME!"_

Zero smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO<strong>

Gardevoir and her new friend Notabsolix had arrived in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was a wide open space within the high school. Round gray tables sprouted everywhere. At the end of it were several food counters, where the lunch was sold and served. This was where Gardevoir and Notabsolix went first. There was, fortunately, no line due to the speedy system they had to give everyone their meals as quickly as possible.

"Hi Gardevoir!" For some reason, instead of the usual lunchlady, Kairi and Ruby were behind the counters. They were wearing moustache's for disguise.

"Kairi! Ruby!"" Gardevoir greeted them, realizing it was they who had made the pudding. "Whya re you wearing moustaches?"

"We're trying to draw out Zero! These are for disguises!" Ruby said. "Anyway, here you two are! Jabocaberry pudding!"

They had worked very hard to get the Jaboca berried from mewtwo's evil lair. They had to avoid mines, laser cannons, and strangely enough, a very angry watermelon. Nonetheless they were able to do so off screen and create the delicious dessert.

The blue blancodanzar gave the both of them one bowl of blue, tasty smelling pudding. Hurriedly, they went to their tables and Gardevoir took the first spoonful. The smooth texture practically wrapped itself around her tongue, her taste buds born anew with a calm and sweet texture from the pudding. She slowly swallowed, savoring every moment of it as the blue substance smoothly was sent down her esophagus.

"Isn't this just so good?" Gardevoir asked, already excited from the first bite alone. Notabsolix agreed, wolfing it down in glee.

"It even restores your energy if you're tired." Gardevoir explained to Notabsolix, who already knew. Gardevoir sat there, gazing at her pudding, an empty look upon her face. Notabsolix noticed this, and looked around. He noticed for the first time that not only were they the only two Pokemon at the table, but all the other tables around them were vacant.

"Oh, you've noticed?" Gardevoir smiled playfully. "It's because I'm friends with Darkrai.

People avoid us a lot."

Notabsolix, for once, actually frowned at this. It was a rare occasion to see his ever smiling face twisted into a look of sorrow and compassion for the green haired girl in front of him. He set aside his pudding.

"…Gardevoir, do you truly believe Darkrai is a bad Pokemon?"

"No…! Of course not." Gardevoir answered immediately. The smile on Notabsolix's face returned, crinkling his false moustache.

"Gardevoir, Pokemon and humans alike are naturally afraid of things that are 'evil'. What is evil really? We are beings that label things 'good' and 'evil' autonomously. For instance, we associate light with 'good' and dark with 'evil'. It is for this reason that your 'Darkrai' has been labeled 'evil' for his vast powers of nightmares."

Gardevoir listened, and realized that what Notabsolix said was probably true. She hung her head.

"However."

She lifted her head up.

"These views of predetermined good and evil are nothing but selfish perceptions of others." He smiled at her. "Do not listen to the selfish perceptions of others, Gardevoir. Believe in what you will. Believe that your Darkrai is at heart a good Pokemon despite being labeled as a malevolent force!"

She smiled at Notabsolix, who grinned in return. He really liked her, she was such a good young woman. So much deserving respect.

It was a pity that if he was right about her, she would have to die.

"Oh?" Notabsolix spied a familiar face among the crowd of Pokemon heading back with Jabocaberry pudding in their hands.

"Oh, I know her." Notabsolix smiled. "Wait here, Gardevoir. I shall go get her."

Before Gardevoir had the chance to ask who, Notabsolix was already on the other side of the cafeteria conversing with a pink being with a red jewel in her chest. She wore a white moustache. She seemed to be very angry at Notabsolix, but the white being seemed to have the upper hand. Finally, she sighed and went along with Notabsolix and joined him at the table with Gardevoir.

"Hello…" The pink being muttered to Gardevoir. This earned a greeting from the green psychic and a question of what the pink being's name was.

"Er… uh… right… I have a name…" The pink being stuttered strangely. "It's um, cel- no, I mean it's er, um-"

"Her name is Alicia." Notabsolix spoke up for her. Alicia looked at Notabsolix questionably, but remained silent.

"You see Gardevoir, she is a friend of mine."

"He lies." Alicia said instantly.

"She plans on joining my organization! Which by the way does not happen to be Neo-Genesis!"

"No!" Alicia said angrily. Gardevoir was confused at their strange behavior towards one another. However, she arrived at a conclusion, pieceing two and two together.

"Oh I get it…" Gardevoir began. "You guys are a couple, right?"

This caused a massive blush on Alicia's face, who looked at Gardevoir as if she had uttered the U word.

"Him and I?" Questioned the pink being with the crystal in her collarbone.

"Oh please Gardevoir." Notabsolix smiled, earning a quizzical look from Alicia. "Us? An item? Nope- I too far out of her league."

Alicia muttered under her breath. This was SUPPOSED to be simple. Get in, get some Jabocaberry pudding and get out. But now that HE was here, it was pure torture! Would he ever give up in trying to get her to join him!

And furthermore… An item?

It was all the Jabocaberry pudding's fault. It was obviously the evil Deux-ex-machina of this story, even if it did heal her up completely. Wait…

If the pudding was a Deux-ex-machina…

Then didn't that mean it would also attract the villain of this special?

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The right wall crashed, smoke pouring out of it as if it were hit by some sort of attack! The brick wall crumbled under the stress, and almost the entire wall collapsed.

"Give us the Jabocaberry pudding." Said a male voice. "It is only illogical not to do so as we have all of you outmatched."

Gardevoir took a look at her faces. She became wide eyes.

Two of them were robots. Their heads were small, their torso's equally small, but with a large chest and wide arms. They were taller than her by a good four feet, probably weighed several times as much as her too. One was black colored and grey, while the other was purple colored and grey.

One figure, smaller than the two robots, stood in the middle.

He was in the shape of a human, with small horns on his head. His chest and waist were relatively the same size and the arms were normal sized in comparison to hers. They ended in three finger hands with balls for fingertips. The figures legs were more or less humanoid in nature, standing upright just like a person would. He wore a brown cape, which was held up a bit at the collarbone by his pointed shoulders. He was dark purple all over, with some white on him.

He had four red eyes, narrowly grimacing at everything he saw, coupled with a small frown upon his lips.

"What?" Alicia was the first one to be shocked at the newcomers. ATR's! And what's more… was that another clone of the original mew?

She shut her mouth as she realized that he had seen her. His eyes widened momentarily, before shrinking back to being narrow again.

"Hey… isn't that…?" The purple robot asked, it's voice a female.

"It is…" Said the dark purple being. "I suspected that there was a seventy-four percent chance that she would be here…

Good. You two, get that pudding. I will have a word with Mewthree."

The robots parted ways, and all of a sudden, the dark purple being was right next to them.

"Mewthree." He stated. Gardevoir suddenly realized what was going on here. The pink being ripped of her white moustache- and it really was Mewthree.

"No…" She said quietly. She had been deceived. Did Notabsolix not know that he was friends with Mewthree of all people?

"I am the fourth clone of Mew." Stated the purple being. "The pinnacle of all creation- I am Xeno."

"Mewthree, you must come with me back to Team Rocket." He extended a hand. Mewthree shook her head. She told him that she was going to face Mewtwo soon- and win. Xeno was unamused, and insisted that she come with him.

"I will take you back to Team Rocket, whether you will it or not." Stated Xeno, almost robotlike. "It is not logical to think you can defy me when I already surpass your power."

"Now now."

The voice belonged to Notabsolix, who had eaten the last of his pudding.

"The girl said she didn't want to. You should act less like an uneducated barbarian and honor her wishes."

Xeno's four eyes turned to the white being, who continued to grin .

"And just who are you to order me around?"

Notabsolix ripped off her moustache.

Gardevoir's eyes widened even more. It was him. The Fallen Angel. The leader of Neo-Genesis. The world's number one threat. It was Absolix.

Gardevoir felt herself quiver. They were ignoring her at the most part, but she didn't know how she could escape. She was surrounded by Mewthree, a new Pokémon called Xeno and even Absolix Michael Solaris. Their powers outclassed hers several times over, Gardevoir would be destroyed for sure if she ended up fighting. She silently gathered her energy.

"Teleport…" She whispered as quietly as she possibly could. Nothing happened.

"…Well Gardevoir, I did tell you that I would see you soon." Absolix said. Gardevoir kept using Teleport, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Gardevoir, but please stop trying to Teleport. I've sealed all psychic type Moves and you're just wasting energy."

Gardevoir froze.

"Stay here until I'm done with him." Absolix motioned to Xeno, who cocked his head in response. Mewthree simply looked back and forth between them, not knowing what to do. On one hand, she wanted Absolix to get out of there and leave her be. On the other hand… she didn't want to go back to Team Rocket empty handed.

No. That would mean severe punishment.

"A fight against the great Absolix." Mused the brown cloaked clone of Mew. "How very interesting. But I am afraid you will have to step aside. There is not possible way you can defeat me, even if I lose."

"Let's test that then." Absolix crossed his arms, and chanted.

"Requesting release of gates one through ten…"

* * *

><p>"I don't get it Ruby! This is the Deux-ex-machina of the chapter! Why hasn't Zero appeared yet?" Kairi was distraught, she and her partner in the back of the storage room contemplating what had happened.<p>

"I don't know." Said her trustworthy Pokémon partner. "But listen- this blonde haired human came up to me and demanded that I give him pudding! He said he would capture me with his Styler if I didn't!"

Kairi paused.

"…Ruby… where did he go?"

* * *

><p>Mitsurashi Zero, AKA the most feared human in the history of forever, sat alone in the gymnasium, eating the Jabocaberry pudding and refilling his lost strength.<p>

"ZERO I FOUND YOU AT LAST!" The white mustached Kairi barged into the gym, her partner Ruby following close behind. Zero stopped eating. He looked at them, glazed.

"Who are you?"

Kairi ripped off her moustache.

"Kairi…!" Zero grumbled, realizing she had been in disguise to lull him into thinking he was safe from her. He wasn't.

Kairi stared at her former best friend. She had finally found him, and this time she wasn't going to let him out of her sights.

"Let's do this Ruby!" She flipped out her Styler and Ruby came forth from behind her. At this, Zero stood up. He looked at Ruby and Kairi as if he were bored.

"Don't even try. You think a simple gardevoir will be able to stop me?" Zero asked rhetorically. Kairi swetted- no, probably not. But that didn't mean she had to give up. Besides, she had her Styler, and maybe… just maybe they would be able to win against-

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_**

Without warning, one of the walls suddenly gave through. A steelix pooped out of the hole, roaring in frenzy. Kairi and Zero tensed their Styler's, ready to take action. However, the steelix gave a large roar and fell down, defeated. Zero narrowed his eyes.

_'A steelix? Defeated? Who could have done that…?' _He thought, knowing that steelix were very tough Pokemon to defeat. The answer came as the smoke cleared, a blue eyes being on top of the steelix as if to gloat in victory.

"HAH! THAT'S THREE DOWN- TWO LEFT!" Darkrai laughed evilly. He was in a GREAT mood! Taking down Lopunny's five ex-boyfriends was easier than he expected! At this rate Lopunny could keep her promise and go to the dance with him!

He suddenly realized Kairi was there. He waved at her and proceeded to tell her about how he had defeated steelix. Kairi was amazed- either that was a really weak steelix or Darkrai was just plain strong.

"However Darkrai, we have company…" Kairi said, glancing at their opponent- the most feared human in the world. Darkrai gazed upon Zero's face.

His face twisted into a look of pure shock.

"No…" Darkrai breathed.

"Yes…" Kairi was equally nervous. "This is Zero Darkrai! But don't worry, I think with you on our side he won't be able to escape!"

But Darkrai didn't hear a word Kairi had spoken. He continued to look over at Zero, his mouth agape in wonder.

"Zero!" Darkrai suddenly shouted. "It's you!"

Zero was confused. Of course it was him, why should he be anyone else? Or was this guy just plain clueless and didn't know who he was?

"What's going on here…!" Darkrai breathed heavily., He looked over at Kairi, an angry and confused look across his face. "You mean to tell me… that you were hunting…! All this time…!"

Kairi was shocked. What was up with Darkrai? Did he perhaps know Zero from before?

"Zero…" Darkrai's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Do you know who I am!"

Zero stared at this newcomer. He hadn't a clue, so he responded that he didn't know this black white haired being. Darkrai was trembling now. He clenched his fists and yelled to the world most feared human-

"Don't you remember Zero!

_I was your Starter Pokemon!_

You were supposed to be my Trainer!"


	11. Friend and Foe II

Chapter twenty five: Friend and Foe (Act two- Know the outcome)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…<strong>_

_Absolix: "They never told you what happened to yor father, did they?"_

_Darkrai: "They told me enough! They told me you killed him!"_

_Absolix: "No boy, the truth is… YOU HAVE NO FATHER!"_

_Darkrai: "NOOOOOO-Wait what!"_

_Absolix: "You were created from nothing by Arceus' creation powers. Therefore you have no legitimate father."_

_Darkrai: "Wait! That's not right! You screwed up your lines Absolix!"_

_Absolix: "I did not."_

_Darkrai: "Did too! You were supposed to say 'No, I AM YOR FATHER!', like that!"_

_Absolix: "It does not matter."_

_Darkrai: "Yes it does! You messed up your lines and now it's not funny anymore!"_

_Absolix: "Fool. I am Absolix… I cannot mess up my lines!"_

_Darkrai: "YES! YOU JUST DID!"_

_Absolix: "Stop living in delusion, my dear Darkrai…"_

_Darkrai: "THERE IS NO DELUSION! YOU SCREWED UP YOR LINES AND THAT'S THAT!"_

_Absolix: "Poor deluded child. Such a shame, it is."_

_Darkrai: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"_

* * *

><p><strong>…WHAT THE HELL? WAS THAT EVEN A RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER?<strong>

And so, Gallade walked through the halls of the school, occasionally asking the other fleeing students if they had seen Gardevoir possibly. However, most of them gave no response, and instead fled in the exact opposite direction he was in.

"Excuse me…"

"RUUUUUUNNN! TWO GIANT FRICKEN ROBOTS CAME AFTER THE DEUS EX MACHINA!"

Gallade paused as the politoed sped past him in a hurry. He brought his hand to his chin and began to think. Obviously, there was some sort of malevolent force in the area, causing the Pokémon to flee. Thinking it thoroughly, Gallade came up with a list of three possible answers.

1: Mewtwo's eight foot tall angry watermelon had gotten loose in the school;

2: Darkrai was attacking Gardevoir,

Or 3: The deus ex machine from chapter twenty four had attracted Mewthree, Absolix, a new clone of mew, Zero, as well as two giant All Terrain Robots and now they were duking it out in the cafeteria while Darkrai and Kairi fought Zero in the gymnasium.

"AHA! Darkrai must be attacking Gardevoir again! I SHALL SAVE HER FROM THAT VILE FIEND!"

And so he raced off.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH RELEVANT EVENTS IN ACCORDANCE TO THE PLOT<strong>

Dr. Alakazam: "I, the evil Doctor Alakazam am going to-

* * *

><p><strong>OOPS, SORRY. I MEANT RELAVANT EVENTS ACCORDING TO THE <span>PLOT<span>**

"My Malispite DOOM senses are tingling." The seven foot tall brown bat stopped walking. "Something very bad has just happened…"

Thinking it thoroughly, Malispite came up with a list of three possible answers.

1: Mewtwo's eight foot tall angry watermelon had gotten loose in the school;

2: He should totally attack Darkrai

Or 3: The deus ex machine from chapter twenty four had attracted Mewthree, Absolix, a new clone of mew, Zero, as well as two giant All Terrain Robots and now they were duking it out in the cafeteria while Darkrai and Kairi fought Zero in the gymnasium.

"I should totally attack Darkrai!"

And so, Malispite raced off to attack Darkrai. Zooming through the hallways of the school, it wasn't long until he ran into Gallade at full speed. The two tumbled over, rubbing their heads.

"Ow!" Gallade said to Malispite. "What are you in such a hurry for…!" He grumbled, standing back up on his slim white legs.

"I'm going to attack Darkrai!" Malispite flashed a toothy grin.

"Really! I'm going to attack Darkrai too!"

The two clasped hands, a friendship born out of their mutual hatred of a common enemy.

"KILL DARKRAI!" The two shouted, running down the hallways together. Side by side, it wasn't long until they ran into a purple ATR. The three collided, bouncing off each other rubbing their heads afterwards.

"Ow!" The female mechanical voice said. "What are you two in such a hurry for!"

"We're going to attack Darkrai." Malispite said simply.

"Really! I'm going to attack Darkrai too!"

"Really?" Gallade asked. The purple All terrain Robot paused.

"Actually no. I'm not. I'm here to steal all of this Jabocaberry pudding!" It said, holding up a sack filled with the pleasant blue substance. Malispite and Gallade gasped.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Malispite protested. "Stealing is wrong! Put it back!"

"Hah! And what are YOU going to do about it?" The robot stood to its full height menacingly. It actually overshadowed Malispite by a good two feet or so. Malispite defensively took a step back. He just realized he had been talking to an ATR- a device he had heard about from Cresselia. Which meant he might need some backup for this…

"Gallade, are you with me?" the brown bat looked behind him. Gallade shook his head, no.

"I have to get to Gardevoir before Darkrai does evil thing involving explosive jello to her!" He protested, not having time to battle a giant robot. Malispite thought quickly. He turned to the ATR, then turned back to the walking Gallade and said

"Hey robot! Will you do horrible things to Gardevoir if I let you go?" Malispite asked. Gallade paused in his steps, deciding to listen in.

"Uh…" The robot had no idea what a 'Gardevoir' was. "Sure, why not?" She said, shrugging. At this, Gallade leapt up and struck the ATR with a Leaf Blade attack on its tiny head. The robot stepped back a couple feet as Gallade landed.

"Let's do this Malispite!" Gallade was pumped. Malispite cracked his knuckles, time to destroy a giant robot…

The ATR stared at them with its red eyes. It set the sack filled with the blue pudding on the ground and got into a fighting stance.

"You guys have no idea what you're getting into…"

"Yes we do! We know that you're a human controlling the robot from long distance, known as an ATR!" Malispite smirked. The robot laughed in return.

"Very interesting, so you know about these things huh? However…!" The robot tensed itself, preparing for battle.

"This is the newest model of ATR's! Version 2.0! It's even stronger than the previous model!"

In a split second, she punched both Malispite and Gallade with a twin fist attack, sending both of them flying backwards where they collided with another wall. Wasting no time, the robot then closed in on Malispite, delivering a swift downwards chop to Malispite's stomach.

"DEMON'S OFFENCE!"

But before that could happen Malispite activated his signature ability in that instant, growing faster in the process. He dodged the robots chop by swerving to the side, the delivered a well placed Thunderpunch at its large chest area. Gallade got up and followed up with a Psycho Cut attack that knocked the robot backwards.

However, the ATR regained its balance in a matter of seconds, and Malispite lost his power up.

"Just like Cresselia said…" Malispite said seriously. "We didn't even hurt the thing with those powerful attacks…"

"We'll try something different then!" Insisted the green and white Pokémon. "We can't let her do horrible things to Gardevoir!"

The two nodded and charged at the robot, who was awaiting their challenge with open fists.

* * *

><p>Cresselia paused, sensing something.<p>

"My Cresselia perfection sense are tingling." Stated the lunar swan. "It tells me that I am perfect in every way."

Mercifond: "Uh…"

Thinking it thoroughly, Cresselia came up with a list of three possible answers.

1: Mewtwo's eight foot tall angry watermelon had gotten loose in the school;

2: She was perfect,

Or 3: The deus ex machine from chapter twenty four had attracted Mewthree, Absolix, a new clone of mew, Zero, as well as two giant All Terrain Robots and now they were duking it out in the cafeteria while Darkrai and Kairi fought Zero in the gymnasium.

"I am perfect." She concluded.

Mercifond: "…uh…"

Suddenly, a giant black humanoid machine walked through another hallway adjacent to the one that Cresselia and Mercifond were stationed in. It was carrying a sack of what appeared to be blue pudding. Mercifond widened her eyes, this was-

"An ATR!" Cresselia gasped. She had only seen one of these things before- the last time she was with Gliscor and they had just barely managed to defeat it. But now there was another one, stealing their pudding!

Its tiny head turned.

It noticed them.

Cresselia and Mercifond stared back, unsure of what to do. The mechanical giant fixated its red eyes on the lunar swan. The human controlling the robot in the Rocket's base remembered that their leader had once said that a Pokémon named Cresselia defeated an ATR. The ATR was on a mission to locate Mewthree, but it was stopped by two Pokémon. One of them was a gliscor, and the other one was staring right in front of them.

_"Should you ever meet these two Pokémon…"_

The ATR dropped the bag.

_"Be sure to destroy them with the utmost malice…" _Giovanni's words echoed through his mind, angry from the loss of an All Terrain Robot.

Orders were orders.

The black ATR used its ridiculous speed to close in on Cresselia and tried to straight punch the lunar swan. Cresselia just barely saw it coming and put up a Light Screen to protect herself. However since the robots attack was physical, the barrier had almost no effect and Cresselia was soon hurled down the hallways.

"Cresselia!" Mercifond yelled. The ATR jumped over the white bat and ran towards the lunar swan, intending to finish the job. It raised both its hands and delivered a dual downward palm thrust to the pink perfectionist.

His palms collided with Mercifond's white and blue tattoo's head, doing absolutely no damage.

"I don't think so." Mercifond charged up cold energy within her mouth and fired an Ice Beam at the robots chest, knocking at backwards. Cresselia soon floated back up, her hands to her chest in concentration.

"It just can't go the easy way, can it?" Cresselia's eyes narrowed the same time as the ATR's. Mercifond nodded her head, blue symbols glowing in the semi-dark hallways. The robot covered itself with its large forearms, and charged at them at full speed.

* * *

><p>"What…!"<p>

Kairi was awestruck. Ruby too had her mouth agape in shock. Darkrai was in shock as well, but a different kind. Darkrai's was more of a repulsive shock, as if he was unwilling to believe his former human trainer had been alive all this time.

Kairi and Ruby were shocked about the whole 'former human trainer' part.

"…what?" Zero was the not shocked. Instead he was a very confused dark Ranger.

"You hear me." Darkrai hissed. "You're Mitsurashi Zero aren't you!"

An image of a blonde haired boy came to Darkrai's mind.

"Yeah…?" Zero was still very confused. Darkrai pointed angrily.

"Don't you recognize me!" He demanded. "Don't you remember who I am?"

"No." Said the most feared human in the world, shrugging. Darkrai was the one who was confused now. What was going on here?

The human who stood in front of him was male and blonde haired. His hair stood up in spikes, yet lazily fell downwards in the back like a mullet. He was wearing blue jeans, attached to said blue jeans was his Styler, which he fondled with using gloves hands- the kind of gloves one can only attain by being a Top Ranger. He was also wearing a black shirt, and above that a blue jacket that parted across the chest. The human was fairly muscular in terms of general appearance, and was about average height in accordance to most male humans Darkrai had thus seen. His eyes were narrowed, possibly from being lazy or possibly from being wise beyond his years. They were blonde, like his hair.

In other words, this particular human looked exactly like an older version of Darkrai's human trainer.

He even had the exact same name.

"But you look just like him!" Protested the prince of darkness. Ruby turned to look at Kairi. She was a human, surely she knew what was going on. Kairi however was fixated on Zero and Darkrai, with the kind of gaze humans had when they were trying to understand something complicated. The blue gardevoir looked back at Zero- her human's former friend.

What was going on here?

"Supposed to be… your trainer...?" Kairi gaped, trying to comprehend it all. Darkrai momentarily looked at her, before averting his gaze back at the world's most feared human.

"That's right…" Darkrai hissed, still gazing at Zero, both confused and angry at the same time. "It all happened long ago…"

"Oh great…" Zero moaned. "Not a character origin flashback…"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"DARKRAI WAKE UP!" Arceus bellowed using Hyper Voice. The prince of darkness awakened with a jolt. He rubbed his ears in pain, he hated when his mom did that…_

_This Darkrai was a chibi version of the current Darkrai. This Darkrai was many times smaller, possessed less wide of a chest, smaller spikes around his red collar and had less hair. His eyes were also wider._

_"I hate it when my mom does that…" Darkrai mumbled. Nonetheless he got up hastily. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and down to the pinbk portal leading to Earth._

_"Mom, I'm going to go play with Zero now." Darkrai called._

_"Alright! Be sure to be home by lunch!" His mother called back from somewhere. Smiling, the nine year old Darkrai left the Hall of Origin. He landed on Earth and ran (floated?) for about half a mile, until he reached a part of Destiny City- their famous central park._

_Waiting for him politely on a bench was a blonde haired boy reading a book. The book was entitled, as Darkrai soon realized 'Top ten items needed for a Pokémon Trainer'. Darkrai ran up to the boy and greeted him, as he had done for the past summer. He was able to do so given a small communicator that the boy held on his wrist._

_The boy put down his book, and smiled at the prince of darkness with his joyful blonde colored eyes._

_"Hi Darkrai!" He said. "What do you want to play today?"_

_"Let's play tag!" Darkrai said instantly._

_"But Darkrai, you'll give me nightmares if you touch me…" Zero pointed out. Darkrai sweatdropped and laughed nervously. It was a bit hard to play with Zero, considering he wasn't a Pokémon and that he cause nightmares to whomever he touched._

_Yet their friendship persisted. Despite the fact that Darkrai had few friends, he had actually been able to find a lifelong one in Zero. The two had met one year ago, when Zero's family first came to Destiny City. The two met one day in Destiny Central Park and became fast friends, despite special differences and despite Darkrai being able to cause nightmares. Zero had to go away during the school year however and go back to Oblivia. When that first summer ended._

_However he had come back this summer. Zero and Darkrai had spent many of their days playing with each other. They played so much that Darkrai's few other friends had never even seen his human companion before. They were simply too busy together._

_"Zero, tomorrow I'm going to get Gligar because he hasn't met you yet." Darkrai said. "That way we can all three play!"_

_"…Darkrai." Zero's voice had suddenly become serious. Darkrai sense this and listened. "Darkrai, do you know what tomorrow is?"_

_"Um…" Darkrai thought hard. "Uh, March thirty first?"_

_"My tenth birthday is tomorrow, Darkrai." Zero corrected his white haired friend. "Tomorrow I'm going to be a Trainer."_

_Darkrai's smiling face turned into a frown. He let himself gaze downwards as he realized what it meant._

_"I'll… I won't see you next summer…?" Darkrai whispered on the bench. Zero fiddled with his hands nervously._

_"Darkrai, I'm going to be a Pokémon Trainer starting tomorrow. I'm be travelling all over the world, battling gym leaders and fighting against other trainers…"_

_Darkrai continued to gaze downwards._

_"I have a serious question to ask you." The blonde haired boy finally worked up the courage._

_"Darkrai… will you be my Starter Pokémon?"_

_Starter Pokémon were given in two ways._

_The first way was that the new Trainer went to a Pokémon lab to receive that regions started Pokémon. The second way was that the human asked a certain Pokémon they had bonded with to be their Starter._

_If Darkrai said yes, then Zero would legally be able to have Darkrai by his side and battle along with him. Darkrai would be accepted as Zero's first Pokémon._

_Darkrai stared at him. This time it was Zero's turn to gaze downward. He knew the question was very sudden. He didn't expect Darkrai to answer yes, although he really wished the prince of darkness would… he was Zero's best friend now, shouldn't it only be natural they work as a pair to overcome challenges…?_

_"Yes."_

_The answer was short and to the point._

_"I'll do it Zero. I'll tell my mom, and I'll be your first Pokémon." Darkrai answered, no hesitation in his voice. Truth be told he knew the question would arise at some point, and Darkrai had chosen his answer after much deliberation. He and Zero stared at each other, connecting._

_Finally, Zero smiled._

_"All right." He stood up, only just now realizing it was past noon._

_"I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up. Don't be late."_

_"I won't!"_

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

"…so then… what happened was…" Kairi started to say.

"But he never came." Darkrai turned his attention back to Zero. "You never came."

Zero stared blankly at Darkrai, as if realizing something, but his mouth remained shut. His eyes gazed at Darkrai, thinking carefully about his flashback.

"My mother was prepared to send me off, she packed my bag with lots of berries to eat…" Darkrai trailed off. "But Mitsurashi Zero never came."

"It must be someone else." Decided the world's most feared human. "I never did any of those things, and I do not remember wanting to be a Trainer."

"What else could it be!" Darkrai yelled. "Your birthday is March thirty first! Your favorite color is blue! You prefer black and white to color television! You slept with a night light until you were eight years old!"

Kairi gaped.

He knew those things about Zero? He knew all of that information?

"Th-then…" Ruby too was watching intently. Zero on the other hand was growing bored of this pointless conversation. He spoke directly to the prince of darkness.

"Look, I don't know how you know those things about me…" Said the blonde haired dark Ranger. "But I still have no idea who you are, of even what your name is. But I do know one thing about you…"

An object floated behind Zero's back.

"I do know… that you're a Pokémon…"

The Styler zoomed at super speed at Darkrai, a blue tail following where it once was.

It created four loops in a single second.

Yet, it completely missed the target, because Darkrai was faster still, staring with his azure eyes from the sides of the gym at Zero. Zero stared back.

"…Let's do this, human." Darkrai motioned to Kairi. Not needing further instruction, Kairi unleashed her own Styler, as well as Ruby to attack Zero. Kairi's Styler was a poison type, so at the right moment the top shaped device sprang dozens of needles at Zero. The blonde haired human leapt to the side and locked his Styler on Ruby, managing to get one loop around her before Darkrai appeared behind him.

"I don't care if you are a human! I'm not holding back!" Darkrai roared as he prepared a Shadow Punch. Zero simply waved his fingers and the Styler zoomed at Darkrai. It looped once around the prince of darkness, just as Zero dodged Darkrai's Move.

Darkrai vanished when the loop was completed.

"W-what!" Ruby said, seeing the whole thing. Darkrai was gone, a single loop and he had disappeared from the room! But how?

"A psychic type Styler…" Mused Kairi. "Clever, Zero…"

"A what now?" Questioned the blue haired Pokémon, who could never understand the complexities of human technology.

"Well Ruby, most Stylers these days now contain fragments of elemental powers, making them perform a certain function when certain requirements are met…" Kairi was staring at Zero, who smiled at her as if this was all child's play to him.

It probably was.

"In this case Zero has a psychic typed Styler, filled with psychic energy!" Kairi tensed her finger, gripping the control to her floating Ranger tool. "And since Darkrai vanished, that means that his Styler has the ability to teleport things!"

"Yep. He didn't look like much of a threat anyway." Zero said, in all honesty not impressed by Darkrai. "You two aren't either, but I suppose you won't let me go, will you…?"

"Aren't either…!" That got to Kairi, she spun her Styler around the room to Zero's right, where she unleashed a flurry of needles at the blonde haired human. Zero simply lifted a finger and his psychic Styler completed a loop in the vicinity, teleporting the needles to another location. However, on his left was Ruby, who unleashed a Fire Blast (Psychic) upon Zero, aiming to knock him over. Zero was well ahead of her and leaped out of the way thanks to sensitive air shoes that he always wore, shifting his Styler's position to the space behind Ruby.

"Amateur move." He said, looping around Ruby. The loops that Zero created caused mental pain for Ruby as she fought in her mind to retain her free will from the mind control of the Styler. It was however broken when Kairi's Styler rammed into Zero's, cancelling the line. Zero stared at Kairi.

"Where did you send Darkrai?" She demanded. It was obviously very far away, or else Darkrai would be back by now for a second round.

"Heh, where?" Zero chuckled at this. "I didn't actually teleport him far, if that's what you're wondering. This Styler only has a range of about thirty meters.

"Then where…?"

"I sent him to the one place he will never be able to escape from…"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE ON THE SCHOOL'S ROOF<strong>

Darkrai clutched the brick wall with all he had, as he was stranded on the top of the small bell tower the school had on its roof.

"HAPPY PLACE!" Darkrai yelled to himself, his fear of heights consuming his state of being.

"HAPPY PLACE HAPPY PLACE HAPPY PLACE!"

* * *

><p>"That's awful! Darkrai has a fear of heights you know!" Kairi yelled.<p>

"What? All I'm doing is taking advantage of his weakness…" Zero replied, bored because Kairi and Ruby couldn't give him a decent challenge. His Styler sped to the other side of the room with a flick of his fingers. Before Kairi knew it, he completed a loop and she too had been teleported away.

Ruby was all alone.

"Well Ruby, let's see if you're any good without your partner." Zero said, his Styler's blue line floating ominously behind him.

Ruby was sweating. She would have to face Zero all by herself- the most powerful and feared human being on the planet by herself.

Zero gave her an emotionless expression. He wasn't taking this seriously. He didn't need to.

Both she and Zero knew how this would turn out.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH MALISPITE AND GALLADE<strong>

"Hah! Is this all you've got!" The female voice said, the purple ATR throwing another punch at Malispite, who narrowly dodged it. The punch sent down a brick wall, then the ATR spun around with its robotic torso 180 degrees and round kicked the brown bat instead.

Gallade leapt in the air, intending to strike it down with Leaf Blade. He brought the fearsome Move on the robots head, but all it made was a small scratch. The robot responded to this by blatantly punching Gallade with all it had, inflicting a great deal of damage and slamming the green psychic into another wall. Malispite stood up and went over to Gallade, albeit a little lopsided from being injured too many times.

"This is harder than I thought it would be…"

"Indeed…" Responded Gallade. He clutched his shoulder, there was a small cut on it but he had hit his shoulder pretty hard, so it was a bit hard to move it.

"…Gallade."

"Yes?"

"Can you buy me a minute?"

"…yes." Smiled the male psychic, standing up fully now. He knew what Malispite was planning- Demon's Offence. This was Malispite's signature Move: an attack that increased his offensive capabilities, as well as his speed. It just might be enough to make defeat this contraption of Team Rocket.

"Psycho Cut!" Gallade's forearms extended, becoming bladed infused with psychic energy. With a roar he ran over and slammed his blade into the robot, followed by another slash, followed up by a third side slash that knocked the robot to the ground. The machine recover and counter with a sideways punch, the robots speed zooming in close to Gallade for maximum effect.

Gallade jumped upwards and used a Close Combat attack on the robots head again, hoping to disable its sight. The move slammed into the machine's face and the green psychic felt the wind from the blow. However the robot apparently did not, instead grabbing Gallade then throwing him to the ground. The robot's foot came up, to crush Gallade underneath it. Gallade desperately held open his arms to stop the blow from occurring but his strength was not enough, and the robot crushed his chest regardless. The purple All Terrain robot raised its foot once more, preparing to finish off the weakened Gallade.

But before it could do such a thing, Malispite slammed into the robot with an all out shoulder charge, knocking the robot so hard it crashed through the lockers and ended up in the next hallway.

"Heh, it's about time…" Gallade smiled from the floor. A bit of blood came from his mouth and he was tired.

He would leave the rest to Malispite.

* * *

><p>Cresselia and Mercifond were backed against a corner. They launched from their mouths Aurora Beam and Ice Beam respectively, aimed at the all black All terrain Robot. The All Terrain Robot stopped, but that was all that it did. Using its super speed the black machine closed dangerously on the girls, delivering twin straight punches to the girls. Desperate, Mercifond grabbed Cresselia's hand and she quickly flew out of the way before a second round of punches followed.<p>

"Cresselia!" Mercifond shouted.

"I'm fine…!" Cresselia said. Something was wrong. She and Mercifond had gotten stronger, yet the ATR wasn't easier to beat.

Something was up with this All Terrain Robot- something had made it stronger. Were they fighting… a newer version of the robot!

"What do we do Cresselia…!" Mercifond panted. The robot turned its head 180 degrees, seeing them once again. "It's like we're up against an invincible killing machine! Even combining out Ice Beams did no damage to it!"

Mercifond was so sure that attack would work- Two Ice Beam's combined would reduce the robots temperature so drastically that it wouldn't be able to move. It succeeded, until it broke the ice away by heating itself up!

Cresselia then deduced this was an advantage of ATR's- the ability of unrestricted movement in any environment. Even extreme cold was nothing to this thing.

The black monstrosity loomed over them, slamming its fists to the ground to which the foundation broke away as Cresselia and Mercifond narrowly dodged to opposite sides. The robot twisted its head to Cresselia, its target. It homed in on the lunar swan, grabbing its neck and pushing her against the wall.

"Cresselia!" Mercifond Ice Punched robot in rage, but it had no effect. Cresselia too launched a Psychic from her mouth- the strongest she could muster. It had no effect on the machine, and it began to choke her.

Pain flooded Cresselia's body. Her throat at first, and then the rest soon following, a pain created from lack of oxygen. Her body became numb. Her eyes began to close- a sign of losing consciousness.

Finally, Mercifond had one desperate plan. She pleaded to her Chosen One necklace, and summoned cold energy in her fists. Jumping and using gravity as a means of more speed, she slammed down on the robot before it could destroy Cresselia completely.

Her Chosen One powers activated sue to her extreme emotions, infusing her attack with great power manifested in the form of a glowing blue and white light. Her fist collided with the robot's head, and this time it actually did damage to the robot, creating a massive explosion that shook the walls when it impacted the machine. The robot let go of the lunar swan, who wobbled hazily from almost losing consciousness.

Mercifond helped Cresselia stay steady, the swan leaning on her waist as Mercifond breathed heavily, trying to sense their opponent through the smoke.

The ATR got back up.

"No way…" Mercifond whispered under her breath, shocked. That attack would have laid waste to most Pokémon she knew. It was probably the most powerful attack Mercifond had ever unleashed by far.

And yet the manmade contraption stood as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly, it made a noise. There was a sound of small gears rotating, and the robots chest slowly opened wide. The gap in its chest grew until it had revealed a small orb inside of its body, green and pink in color standing on a dias.

"What…?" Mercifond asked.

"Is that… it's power supply…?" Cresselia narrowed her eyes, breathing roughly and still feeling the pain on her neck.

The orb glowed brightly.

Cresselia's eyes flung open.

"Mercifond! Angel's Defense now!"

A bright beam of pure energy was launched from the robots chest. It tore through the hallway they were in, the shock of the blast flinging aside many lockers and papers that were inside the area. The beam collided with the girls, shaking the entire grounds with a deafening blast that destroyed everything it came in contact with.

Everything that is, save a white bat with glowing blue symbols across her body.

Unlike Malispite, Mercifond had trained herself to activate Angel's Defence immediately. Yet even still, with Mercifond's defense heightened to ridiculous levels, she was breathing heavily, and had bruises all over her body from the impact of the laser.

Mercifond collapsed.

Cresselia was dumbfounded. This was an impossibility. The All Terrain Robot she last fought wasn't this strong. It wasn't even close. Not even with another upgrade could it be this powerful. These thoughts ran through her mind as she shook Mercifond, trying to bring wake her from unconsciousness.

The black ATR closed its chest.

The white bat would no longer interfere.

And now he could complete his order and destroy the pink swan.

* * *

><p>"Impossible…!"<p>

The purple ATR was swung around, back and forth, back and forth. It was being assaulted by an incredibly fast and powerful enemy, so fast and strong it was barely visible. She only saw glimpses of its brown and red form as it used Thunderpunch again and again.

Finally, at its climax, the brown and red being used Zap cannon- which when collided with the ATR's purple armor sent it flying back until it crashed into another hallway of the school. The robot was battered, but it could still be used. Its defenses hadn't been penetrated yet- only dented a bit from its attacks.

"Very good, whoever you are…" the purple ATR stood back up, looking around for its opponent. "Unfortunately, the All Terrain Robot's defense is higher still… you've only put dents into this thing…"

"Oh please."

The translator from Pokémon to human was active, so she could understand everything the seven foot tall bat said.

"I'm not even trying yet." It smirked, the red symbols glowing ominously. The ATR put its hands up.

"I'll give you my name, before I turn you into scrap." Malispite said. The ATR did not budge. It waited for the attack.

"My name is… Malispite!"

There was a split second that the ATR paused. It paused because it had recognized the name, or rather, the human inside the Rocket base recognized the name. The human inside the base opened her eyes wide when she heard this, right before the ATR was literally blown to pieces by a Mega Punch.

"You survived after all…" the ATR said. Its lower torso was broken completely, and it was unable to move. It was relying on only the last of its reserve power, and even still only its voice box was the only thing functional.

"What the hell does that even mean!" Malispite was angry now. "Me and Mercifond-

ATR: "Mercifond and I."

Malispite: "…ME AND MERCIFOND have been hearing that crap ever since Absolix! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Heh. So you don't know yet. As expected of course, you were really young at the time…" The purple ATR mused.

"What the hell does it mean?" Malispite was directly above the All Terrain Robot's head now.

"Sorry, can't tell you what it means. Giovanni's orders.

I have a bit of advice for you though…"

"Yeah…?"

"There is another ATR in the school. A black one. That black one… is version three in the All Terrain Robot lineup."

Malispite cocked his head.

"Version three is even more powerful than this one. Two fold this one's power. You may have destroyed this one easily, but there no way with your current power can you destroy version three. It even has a laser cann-"

There was a beeping noise that interrupted the last words of the ATR. There was another beep. And another. Malispite's eyes widened. It was going to blow!

He ran away quickly, very fast due to Demon's Offence, and managed to escape the detonation. He looked back, the ATR was obliterated completely. He narrowed his eyes- she said there was another one in the school! Twice as powerful as this one!

"Gallade! Gallade!" He yelled. There wouldn't be any time to waste; he and Gallade would have to find it before someone met it…!

* * *

><p>"Mercifond! Mercifond!"<p>

The white bat awoke to Cresselia's voice. She opened her eyes- Mercifond remembered being hit by the blast. She frantically stood up, albeit with a bit of pain across her chest and arms.

"Oh, thank mom your awake again Mercifond… It's been five minutes since you were unconscious."

Wait, five minutes? Then what was Cresselia-

Mercifond gasped. Cresselia's wounds were enormous. She was covered head to tail in bruises of all kinds. A thin gash ran down her belly, and a bit of red on her cheek.

"Cresselia…!" Merciond gasped.

"There isn't any time to tend to my wounds!" Cresselia spoke clearly, and with authority. As if on cue, the black ATR zoomed in on their location. Without haste, it ran speedily towards them with a fist ready to punch.

"TELEPORT!" shouted the lunar swan desperately, warping she and Mercifond to another location. The black ATR punched the wall, knocking the entire thing down. It swerved to the left, and mechanically headed to that direction.

* * *

><p>"It can track us?"<p>

"It can track us…" Cresselia said grimly. "I've been Teleporting for the last five minutes, waiting for you to wake up!"

"But what can we do against it!" asked Mercifond. Cresselia had a plan. A bit of a long shot, but a plan.

"A combined beam attack."

"But that won't work! The robot is too powerful for that!"

"We launch it in a new location." Cresselia spoke quickly, hearing it coming again. "It's chest. Where the laser was launched from. It's vulnerable there- it has to be!"

"But-!"

Mercifond had no time to protest, it was here. The black machine loomed over them, and raced forwards. Cresselia commanded Mercifond to activate her Chosen One powers- it was the only thing that could goad out the machine to using its laser cannon.

The robot lurched forwards with its heavy fist, and Cresselia defended with a Psychot Cut launched directly at the fist. Mercifond concentrated, and a burst of grey light was launched from her golden necklace, impacting the robot and sending it backwards.

The robot stood up, unfazed by the attack. To finish them once and for all, its chest opened up.

"Now Mercifond!" Cresselia yelled. As the green and pink orb inside its body glowed brighter, Cresselia and Mercifond launched their desperate attacks at the robot- a powerful Psycho cut and an incredible Chosen One blast. The two attacks fused together- creating a large golden Psycho Cut that slashed at the robots orb.

**_BOOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!_**

The second the attacks collided, the orb burst and created a humongous red and orange explosion from the robots chest. The explosion spread outwards, Cresselia protecting them via Light screen. The blast radii impacted everything within a twenty meter radius, including the ceiling, which collapsed upon everything near the machine, eventually swallowing the black contraption up and crushing the thing beneath a mountain of what used to be the ceiling.

"…We… we did it…!" Mercifond finally smiled. Cresselia smiled back at her, and then at the mountain covering the robot. The ATR was out of their lives, they had won. Smirking in victory, Cresselia was nonetheless shocked to see

the black hand coming out of the rubble.

The girls stared.

"No."

The black hand pulled the rest of itself up, the dirt parting to reveal a black robot, that emerged from the rubble unscathed.

"No." Mercifond's eyes widened. They launched a dual Ice Bam at it. They hit it many times with their attacks. They had Teleported out of the robots way for five minutes. They had even created a monstrous explosion that consumed everything, as well as cave in the ceiling on the machine.

And here it stood, dusting itself off.

It looked at them.

"Clever." The man controlling the robot complimented. He raised the robots fist menacingly. The girls knew it was over.

"WAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Just before the punch, another being crashed down. The robot and the girls sweatdropped, as the figure who was screaming like a little girl was revealed to be Darkrai.

"…hey! I'm on the ground again!" He said, amazed. There was an explosion below him, and then the bell tower had collapsed, causing him to fall back to earth. He then gripped his fists angrily- Zero had done all of this! He was going to pay!

"Zero you bastard!" Darkrai screamed. He raced to find him, however the black ATR blocked his way.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Darkrai be careful! That's an All Terrain Robot!" His sister Cresselia warned. Darkrai soon found out however, because the robot slammed his fist into Darkrai's underside, throwing him back with the punch. Darkrai stood back up, angry again.

"With Darkrai, we might be able to beat this thing…" Cresselia strategically concluded. "Darkrai, we need you to-"

"I've got it Cresselia!" Darkrai already guessed they needed his help to beat it. He charged forward at it at full speed.

"Wait Darkrai! You can't just rush into battle!"

Cresselia was right, the ATR was faster than Darkrai, and slammed its gigantic backhand to the prince of darkness.

But it never hit, because Darkrai was faster still.

"Out of my way!" Darkrai yelled to the robot in the air. His fist became engulfed in darkness; Darkrai performed a Dark Pulse Punch upon the robot. The force of the punch created a shockwave that rustled up the bricks, the robots head compressing from Darkrai's hit. The robots head bent over, and the metal that gave the robot its shape compressed under Darkrai's attack, causing its shoulders to cave into its chest.

The robot then blew up when Darkrai's fist had finally gotten do into the robot that it ignited the internal engine. The prince of darkness leaped away just in time to see the robot exploding.

Cresselia and Mercifond stood agape.

"Much better…" Darkrai mumbled. He then ran (floated?) as fast as he could back to the gymnasium to meet back up with Zero Mitsurashi.

Cresselia and Mercifond on the other hand, could not believe what they had just seen. Darkrai had just beaten the thing in one hit. Either they were really really weak, or Darkrai was really really strong. Considering the fact that they had caused the robot to freeze over, and create a large explosion, they assumed the former couldn't be true.

This meant, however…

"Cr…Cresselia…"

"I know Mercifond…

Just how strong has my little brother gotten…?"

* * *

><p>"So."<p>

Absolix, the class five legendary, spoke with the utmost courtesy to his enemy, Xeno. A new clone of the original mew, supposedly more powerful than himself.

"You mean to challenge me?"

"I do." Spoke Xeno in an icily cold voice. "I warn you Absolix, though it appears I am at a disadvantage, I have already determined that there is a zero percent chance you can destroy me."

Thinking it thoroughly, Absolixcame up with a list of three possible answers.

1: Mewtwo's eight foot tall angry watermelon had gotten loose in the school;

2: Absolix was handsome

Or 3: The deus ex machine from chapter twenty four had attracted Mewthree, Absolix, a new clone of mew, Zero, as well as two giant All Terrain Robots and now they were duking it out in the cafeteria while Darkrai and Kairi fought Zero in the gymnasium.

"Well it can't be the third reason, so it must be reason number two." Deduced the fallen angel.

"Absolix..." Merthree pointed out, impatient of his antics. "YOU ARE duking it out in the cafeteria..."

"Oh yeah!" Absolix smiled.

"You won't be able to keep up the oblivious attitude for long, Absolix." The dark purple being said. "I'm going to smash your ridiculous demeanor until it is no more, until you are filled with the logic that you cannot win against me."

"Oh?" Absolix laughed. "You think you can beat me?"

"Not defeat you." Xeno continued, his four red and black eyes piercing into Absolix's. "Simply, make you unable to win."

Absolix took his harsh gaze and shrug it off as if a cute puppy was staring at him instead.

"My dear boy…"

Gardevoir watched as Absolix glimpsed carefully at the green female psychic, making sure she wouldn't try to escape from him. He summoned a single sword made from light and held it to his chest.

"You have no idea what you're up against."

"But I do.

I already know how this battle will end, Absolix.

With you begging me not to kill you."


	12. Friend and Foe III

Chapter twenty six: Friend and Foe (Act three- Choose your enemy)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…<strong>_

_-" Greetings one and all! My name is Notabsolix!"-_

_-"I was your Starter Pokémon! You were supposed to be my Trainer!"-_

_-"RUUUUUUNNN! TWO GIANT FRICKEN ROBOTS CAME AFTER THE DEUS EX_

_MACHINA!"_

_-" I already know how this battle will end, Absolix._

_With you begging me not to kill you."-_

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH RELEVANT EVENTS IN ACCORDANCE TO THE PLOT<strong>

"Aha…" Said a shadowed figure, looking at the Wikipedia homepage. "Bilge is the water that collects in the lowest compartment of the ship where two sides meet at the keel. And also, the water includes but is not limited to, urine, oil, detergents, chemicals and solvents."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH-<strong>

Dr. Alakazam: "OH COME ON!"

**WHAT?**

"How the Guttentag is that supposed to be relevant with the plot!"

**YOR JUST MAD BECAUSE WE SKIPPED YOU**

"DAMN STRAIGHT! NOW WHY DID YOU DO IT WHEN YOU PUT THAT USELESS BUNK IN THIS STORY!"

**BECAUSE BILGE IS VERY IMPORTANT IN THE DEVELOPMENT OF THIS STORY**

"What the-?"

**I COULD EXPLAIN IT ALL IN GREAT DEPTH, HOWEVER THAT WOULD BE SPOILING THE NEXT THREE ARCS, SO I WON'T DO IT**

"What the Schnitzel?"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH KAMI<strong>

Kairi ran down the-

"It's Kairi!"

**OH, SORRY**

Kairi ran down the halls with great speed. She ran as fast as humanly possible, because she needed to get back to Zero. More importantly, back to Ruby before her former best friend could capture her partner Pokemon. As she ran, she noticed Pokemon running past her, trying to get away from the battle arena, where she heard something about 'giant fricken robots' and 'a deadly albino' in the cafeteria.

There, Kairi spotted the gym. She turned left and sped towards the gym. She quickly pulled out her Styler, ready for combat.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something.

She narrowed her eyes for a brief instant. A human? There was another human in this school besides her?

The human was actually walking calmly, opposite of where the Pokemon were running. But Kairi didn't have time to observe the newcomer, she opened the doors of the gym with a slam and looked around for anything suspicious. She found Zero, smiling at her.

"Zero!" Kairi yelled.

"Ruby, attack."

From the ceiling came Ruby the gardevoir. Flower bobbing in her blue hair, Ruby performed a Fire Punch on Kairi, who just barely blocked it with the blue line of her Styler. The Styler's line broke from impact but kept Kairi safe from Ruby's Move.

Kairi shot a glare at Zero when she realized he had taken control of Ruby. Her eyes were dulled, she wasn't speaking, and she sped towards her human partner with intent to harm.

"She wasn't very hard to capture." Zero added as Kairi dodged another Fire Punch attack. Of course, nothing was hard for him to capture at this point- his skills were simply too good. It was almost boring, but hey, maybe the Legendaries could put up a good fight… one of them was God after all.

"Go!" Kairi commanded her Styler, it shot out dozens of needles at Ruby, who didn't dodge and was hit. Kairi took advantage of this by looping around Ruby three times before Ruby broke free and attacked with Shadow Ball. Kairi grimaced.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." The blonde haired human gave a wave, and began to walk out with his hands tucked into his black jean pockets.

"Wait!" Kairi wasn't about to let Zero go now, but then Ruby managed to hit her with a Shadow Ball, knocking Kairi down. She turned angrily at Zero, but kept her eye on her partner who was assaulting her. It simply wasn't possible to capture Zero and Ruby at the same time. Zero was going to get away!

"ZERRRRROOOOOOOOOO!"

Zero turned to his left and leapt back when Darkrai burst from the side gymnasium door and nearly Shadow Punched him. Zero however, was still unamused.

"What, you're back?" He said in a bored tone.

"We're not finished!" Yelled the prince of darkness. A Shadow Ball was launched from his open palms at the blonde haired human, who in turn looped around it to teleport it somewhere else. Childs play for him.

"Darkrai!" Yelled Kairi hopefully. "Defeat Zero!"

"You don't even need to tell me, human…" Darkrai muttered, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't have time for this." Said a bored Zero. His Styler came behind Darkrai, and looped once to warp him somewhere else.

But just before the loop was completed, Darkrai vanished. Surprised, Zero heard a noise to his left and dodged with his air shoes just in time for Darkrai to Shadow Punch the empty air. Followed up by Ice Beam, Darkrai assaulted the human again. Zero looped around the beam of cold energy but by then Darkrai was next to him, and delivered a powerful Dark Pulse to Zero, sending him flying.

Zero stopped in midair using his Air shoes to levitate in the air. Yes, he had air shoes, shoes able to exude air from their soles when Zero commanded. He survived only because he brought the blue Styler line to the impact center when Darkrai had punched.

"See, you even have the same air shoes!" Darkrai yelled, still insisted he was the same Mitsurashi Zero that had been his former human trainer. Zero rolled his eyes, still not buying it.

"Alright fine, let's do this." acknowledged Zero, who figured he couldn't just escape. His Teleport Styler didn't work on the user anyways, that was the only downside of its impressive power.

Zero sent his Styler at Darkrai who dodged it easily and leapt to where Zero was, fist in the air. Zero brought Styler to his face, creating a blue line that absorbed the impact of the punch, to which the worlds most feared human twisted up and used his iar shoes to kick Darkrai away from him.

Darkrai got back up immediately and concentrated darkness energy into a pink purple and black sphere.

"Dark Void!" hundred of smaller spheres came from the original one and all were aimed at Zero, threatening to put the human to sleep. Zero thought quickly and re-summoned his Styler. From there he used his Ranger tool to loop around every individual sphere, much to Darkrai's amazement. In three seconds he had teleported every last one of the spheres to another location, and none had gotten through.

Darkrai gaped.

Zero smirked.

"Yeah, I can do that too."

And then Darkrai punched Zero's side with all he had, the human flew until he hit one of the bleachers.

"Double Team." Stated Darkrai, who de-summoned his clone. Zero stared back at Darkrai, his air shoes having reduced the impact.

"Yeah, I can do that too." Darkrai frowned at Zero. The worlds most feared human stood up. He gazed at Darkrai, and cracked his neck once.

"This is annoying." Stated Zero. "From now on, I'm somewhat serious."

While Zero and Darkrai engaged in round two, Kairi was still battling Ruby the gardevoir. Ruby attacked with Shadow Ball again, missing her human partner by a small margin. Her eyes showed no recognition of Kairi, only the intent to attack.

"Ruby, listen to me…!" Kairi whispered, whipping her Styler around and getting another loop in. "You have to snap out of it! I'm your partner, remember?"

Ruby was unaware and charged up her most powerful attack- Focus Blast. Kairi became wide eyed, she didn't know how she was supposed to dodge such a thing!

"Ruby! Don't do this! Please!" Kairi pleaded. Ruby launched the giant sphere of fighting energy directly at Kairi. Kairi swallowed hard and put her Styler back in front of her. The Focus Blast hit Kairi's Styler, but still impacted the female Ranger, knocking her back a ways. She was bruised all over, but she stood back up, not willing to give up on saving Ruby.

However, her Styler had taken major damage from the impact. Out of the 32 defense points it had, it now had two. In other words, if Ruby hit her Styler again, it was all over.

Kairi sent out her Styler, commanding it to shoot needles for a diversion. Ruby jumped out of the needles way, which gave Kairi an opportunity to capture her as she leapt. Five loops were completed around Ruby, and Kairi finally started to see Ruby's faded eyes returning to normal.

Ruby fired off five Shadow Balls in rapid succession, causing Kairi to retract her Styler and jump out of the way. She flung her Styler back out and waved her wand to circle behind the blue haired gardevoir. Her Styler obeyed, it's blue line encircling Ruby, looping once before ruby blasted at it with a Shadow Ball.

This nearly hit Kairi's Styler, and Kairi retracted it again, decreasing the line length. The blue haired gardevoir ran up and tried to perform a Fire Punch. Kairi dodged this quite easily, only to see this was all a diversion- Ruby then performed a simple sweep kick with her legs and knocked Kairi to the ground. Defenseless, Ruby performed Imprison and sealed Kairi to the ground, then with her left charging up a Focus Blast to end it all.

"Ruby!" Kairi yelled in fear. But Ruby was not yet cured, and put even more power into the Focus Blast, its size transcending a basketball. Ruby was not about to hold back.

"Ruby please! Listen to me!" Kairi shouted. "Don't do this! I'm your partner, remember! Please Ruby, don't listen to Zero! I need you right now!"

Ruby did not respond. She held back her fist.

"Ruby!"

The blue haired gardevoir swung her fist down.

Yet at the last second, stopped.

For a moment, Kairi thought she was severely injured, as she should have been. Ruby held her fist closed, unable to fire off the large focus Blast she held in her hand.

"K…Kai…. ri…?" Ruby muttered. Tears sprung to her eyes, as suddenly she was aware of what she was about to do.

"Don't worry Ruby…" Kairi whispered back. Her Styler leapt out of her pocket. "I'll save you now…!"

Kairi's Styler looped around Ruby from every angle, faster than she had ever done before. Another five loops later, Ruby began to glow. Kairi performed the final Ranger sign, and the glow ceased. Ruby had her free will again.

Ruby collapsed on the ground as Kairi stood up. With her hands, kairi helped ruby back to her feet.

"Kairi…" Ruby cried. Now that she was aware of her actions, she had just realized she had been trying to kill her human companion. Kairi gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's all right Ruby… just hang in there…."

Kairi held her tightly.

* * *

><p>"So then, I said, 'No Brillareby, that isn't a houseplant, that's my wife'!" Absolix began to chuckle.<p>

Mewthree and Xeno were unamused.

"What? You didn't get the joke?"

"How to put this…logically…" Xeno paused, all four of his red eyes rolling off to the side. "You aren't what I expected… at all."

"Oh?"

"He's got a point Absolix…" Mewthree agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're supposed to be the main villain of this series, but you don't act like it."

"Well just because I'm the main villain doesn't mean I can't be civilized." Absolix pointed out. "And besides, I snuck in here well enough didn't I?"

"You stuck a white moustache to yor face and put the word 'Not' in front of yor name." Mewthree said blandly.

"BUT IT WORKED DIDN'T IT?" Absolix gave off his creepy smile. Suddenly, he realized something- that the scene hadn't transitioned yet. He was still here, which of course meant only one thing…

CHUCK NORRI-

Absolix shot the author with Laser Shot.

"It means…" Absolix turned to Xeno. "That our fight is about to begin…"

Xeno narrowed his eyes, and brought his dark purple arms to his sides. Mewthree stood back, distancing herself away from the two men. Absolix and Xeno took a single step to each other, eyes locked and ready for combat.

"I will give you one last logical chance." Said Xeno. "Mewthree is coming with me."

"She will not." Absolix stood up for the experiment. "She wants to join Neo-Genesis!"

Mewthree sweat dropped.

"I will now give you a logical explanation as to why that is incorrect." Xeno said. He turned to Mewthree, whose heart sped up when he looked at her.

"You see Absolix, my logical master Giovanni thinks many logical steps ahead of everyone else." Xeno explained. "My creation was one of them. He saw that Mewthree would logically not come back to him, so when I was almost born he logically altered my DNA…"

Xeno trailed off, staring at Mewthree. Absolix watched with interest, but still keeping a third eye on Gardevoir, who hadn't moved since.

"Mewthree. You feel it, don't you?" Xeno asked. Absolix looked at Mewthree, and realized the emotionless psychic was actually blushing from his gaze.

"What are you saying? I don't understand." Mewthree said, still trying to keep a cool head. Xeno cocked his and explained.

"I am the perfect mate for you, Mewthree."

An eyebrow belonging to Absolix narrowed down, while he still smiled, though a bit disturbed by the information Xeno had just said.

"All love really is are chemicals inside the brain that react to specific logical stimuli from one deemed attractive to those specific neuron channels." the dark purple being went on. "Giovanni has made me so every fiber of my being, sight, sense, smell, etc, are all triggering Mewthree's hormones for the emotion that is love." Said Xeno.

"I state again: I have been created to be the perfect match for Mewthree, in every way shape and form. You feel it too, don't you Mewthree? You can sense that your heart quickens when I mention your name. that you have been eyeing me five times more frequently than Absolix or that other Pokemon since I have entered the room. It is illogical to think you can deny these feelings for me, Mewthree."

Mewthree realized he was right. By pure science, Giovanni had done what others thought impossible and created a perfect match for another being. It was true, she really did love him, even if the conscious part of her brain told her it was all just a trap and that this form of love was wrong. She had no choice in the matter however, she was forced to love him for biological reasons.

Absolix stood in front of her.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Absolix asked. Xeno narrowed his eyes, and Mewthree turned her attention to the fallen angel.

"The last time I checked, the brain can be changed. And the last time I checked, one chooses their mate." Absolix smiled. "If you really believe in the ridiculous notion that something like love can be controlled, then please join up with your mate, Mewthree. I will do nothing to stop you."

Mewthree had a choice to make. Stay and let Absolix guard her, or be with the one she loved. All eyes were on Mewthree, even Gardevoir's as she sweated over her decision. She wanted to be with Xeno, every fiber of her body told her that she craved his presence. The little, sane part told her that upon returning to Rocket headquarters she would be severely punished. It wouldn't matter though, because she would be with Xeno.

They were going to use Xeno to use her.

And she didn't care.

Mewthree took a step forwards.

"You see now, Absolix?" Xeno took this single step as his victory. "Mewthree has chosen the one she loves over you."

Mewthree shot an Aura Sphere at Xeno.

Absolix grinned.

Xeno turned his attention away from Absolix and focused on his perfect mate, the pink clone of mew.

"Xeno." she stuttered, apparently taking a lot of energy to mutter the words she had chosen. "I'm going with Absolix."

Angels sang out as Absolix realized this meant she was finally going to join Neo-Genesis!

"But I'm not joining him."

The chorus faded.

"I'm gong to be trained by him." she eyed the white being carefully, and he gave no negative response. "I'll be trained by him, until I am strong enough to destroy Mewtwo. Then I will return to Rocket Headquarters." She said, blue eyes meeting red ones.

"…I see." Said Xeno. "However, I am afraid Giovanni's will is absolute. You are coming back regardless."

Mewthree took a step back as Xeno charged a strange new orb attack in his hands. Just before he as about to fire it at her, Absolix appeared behind him and slashed Xeno with his sword. Xeno dodged, but leapt out of the way regardless.

"Now now, Xeno…" Scolded the smiling white being.

"Absolix…" Mewthree whispered.

"She might act like a hairy gorilla half the time, but a lady is still a lady."

"A HAIRY GORILLA?"

"Mewthree. Guard Gardevoir until I finish with our friend." Absolix said menacingly, eyes locked onto the dark purple being in front of him.

"…As I have stated, Absolix…" Xeno released his power, Mewthree realized Xeno was actually quite strong, possibly equal to a class Three. He wasn't just all talk. Absolix realized this too and tensed his fingers around his sword of light.

"It is illogical to think you can defeat me. I will now prove to you why you cannot defeat me, in this battle that will decide once and for all who will logically be the victor of our fight-

**WE WILL NOW INTTERUPT THE FIGHT TO BRING YOU DARKRAI**

Xeno: "Damnit."

* * *

><p>Half the gymnasium was scorched from Darkrai's misfires. Zero himself appeared to be unharmed, but was extremely tense- and for a good reason, as the prince of darkness launched himself at impossibly high speeds at zero. Zero of course had to hyper concentrate in order to keep himself unharmed by the Pitch Black Pokemon's attacks.<p>

Zero flung his Styler at Darkrai, trying to get a decent loop onto him, but Darkrai jumped in the air and rebounded off the ceiling to launch himself directly at Zero. Zero frowned and recalled his Styler, using it to teleport himself to a different location. Darkrai paused in midair and veered to Zero's direction, smashing Zero's Styler as the worlds most feared human put it up to defend himself. There was a crash before Zero looped around Darkrai, and he in turn fired off dozens of Shadow Balls at zero, who teleported them all away using his mastery of the Styler.

Needless to say, Kairi and Ruby were amazed.

"What happened?" Ruby said. "I blinked and I missed it!"

The two were at it again, Kairi and Ruby could do not but watch the extreme level of skill from both parties as they battled one another.

"They're on a whole new level from us…" Kairi muttered. She didn't expect Zero to be this good with just one Styler, but even more surprising was the fact that Darkrai was actually equaling his power. At this rate, maybe, just maybe… Darkrai could convince Zero to come back…

"I really can't believe Darkrai is this powerful…" Ruby said in awe. "I mean, he's just so fast! And I'M the fire type here!"

"Ruby you're not…"

Kairi was interrupted by a Shadow Ball that just narrowly missed them.

"Hey, leave them out of it!" Darkrai shouted at Zero.

"Nah, I want them gone."

"Zero, stop doing this!" the prince of darkness went straight to the point. "I know that-"

"Do you still think I'm the Zero you met in the past?" A roll of eyes.

"You look just like him!" Darkrai spat out. "Tell me the truth!"

"I told you- I'm not him!" Zero shouted back. He suddenly clutched the left side of his face. Kairi could see a faint glow inside his hands.

"Kairi… is that…"

"It is…" Kairi felt for her Styler, but it was broken now. She grimaced- if Zero unleashed his true powers, Darkrai would have to fend him off alone.

Zero meanwhile was confused- he shouldn't have been so worked up about this, why was he getting excited? After all, he had taken so few damage while Darkrai looked like he was about to collapse from the mental strain of the Styler. There was no way…

Zero looked at his Styler, which had only twelve defense points left.

Zero looked at Darkrai, who didn't appear to be fatigued whatsoever.

Zero's right eye widened.

That was why 'it' was happening. He only just now realized what fun he was having- even if he was battling with one of his weakest Stylers, he was still losing. Darkrai was actually surpassing him.

Zero grinned.

He let go of his face, and concentrated on the prince of darkness.

"…I congratulate you." Zero said suddenly. "…what did you say your name was?"

"Darkrai." said the black colored Pokemon, knowing that Zero already knew his name.

"Darkrai." Said Zero. His Styler floated around him, a blue line surrounding Zero. "Up until this point, I haven't taken any of this seriously.

If you can survive this next attack, then I will officially make you my opponent."

"Bring it on!" Darkrai roared. Zero prepared his Styler, and then-

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH GARDEVOIR<strong>

Gardevoir blinked.

What? The spotlight was on her now?

Gardevoir examined the room carefully . Next to her was Mewthree, the pink third clone of the original mew that Absolix had assigned to prevent Gardevoir's escape. Though she was supposed to be watching Gardevoir, her eyes were locked onto the main event.

Absolix and Xeno were staring at each other, prepared to rip each other's throats if that's what it took to become victorious. Who would win the fight?

However, they were still staring at each other, unmoving.

They were probably waiting for their fight scene to get started.

Gardevoir realized that since Xeno and Absolix hadn't realized their fight scene was starting, she could use this as an opportunity to escape. She scanned the room, taking note of the seal on the floor. Not only did it prevent her from teleporting, but it also made it impossible for her to pass. Her amber eyes looked on in horror as she then saw the seal covered the whole cafeteria. There was no escape.

…

…No, Gardevoir realized. There was one way. Without taking her eyes off the Absolix, Xeno, or Mewthree, she slowly reached over and pulled out a bright red jewel. This was a rescue beacon, given to her by younger sister Kirlia. It was a one time use object- smash the jewel, and Kirlia would instantly know that Gardevoir was in danger; and would summon Team Starlight to save Gardevoir.

Now seemed the proper time to use it.

Very carefully, she crushed it within her hands. It was easily breakable, so she had no trouble in doing so quietly. She prayed that this thing could summon her sister's rescue team, and then maybe they could then-

**_BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_**

A loud siren filled the air, emitting form Gardevoir's rescue beacon. With a blinding flash or red light, a shining pillar rose from Gardevoir's broken beacon and zoomed to the sky, finally spelling out in big bold letters that stretched for miles on end: 'GARDEVOIR NEEDS HELP'.

Absolix, Mewthree and Xeno stared at Gardevoir.

"…I-it was supposed to be discreet!" Gardevoir was red in the face.

"Wait, has out fight scene started?" Xeno realized. "In that case, I will logically attack you before-"

* * *

><p><strong>I INTERRUPT THE FIGHT SCENE AGAIN TO BRING YOU MERCIFOND<strong>

Mercifond and Cresselia were zooming down the hallways when they heard the narrator's loud booming voice.

"Uh… thanks?" Mercifond said nervously.

**DON'T MENTION IT, YOU AND MALISPITE ARE AWESOME**

"Mercifond, we need to continue!" Grumbled the lunar swan **WHO IS DEFINITELY REALLY STUPID AND STUFF.**

"HEY! YOU CAN'T CONTROL THE DIALOUGE LIKE THAT!" Cresselia shouted at the narrator.

**CAN TOO. THE AUTHOR GAVE ME THE NEW ABILITY TO ALTER THE DIALOUGE**

**"WHAT?" SAID CRESSELIA IN VAIN. "WELL CRAP THEN. I GUESS I WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO SUCCUMB TO THE NARRATOR'S POWER AND ADMIT DEFEAT."**

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Cresselia shouted back.

"You guys!"

Malispite and Gallade suddenly appeared in front of the two girls, Malispite hugging his sister while Gallade gave the usual welcomes. Finally, Gallade asked what had happened and the two told him about the ATR that they had fought- and that Darkrai had defeated it in an instant.

"But that doesn't matter!" Cresselia said to Malispite and Gallade, sensing their anger towards Darkrai. "We have to figure out why they're here in the first place!"

"To steal the Jabocaberry pudding…?" Galalde raised his hand.

"No, that can't be it." Cresselia paused, turning around. "This is a special- it can't be something as simple as that, there must be some sort of mastermind behind it all… some sort of new villain that appears within this saga…"

"Such as YOU ALL!"

Without warning, who should appear but none other than Lucario, the leader of the school's disciplinary squad! He glared at them angrily with his red eyes.

"I know that all of you have broken several rules! Such as stealing Jabocaberry pudding!" Lucario pointed. "Well now it's time for you all to pay!"

"I though we got rid of him in chapter sixteen!" Cresselia gasped.

"You can't get rid of me, because I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Lucario yelled dramatically.

"…no you aren't." Mercifond pointed out. "Darkrai is the main character."

"No he isn't! Aura sphere!"

And so, they began to fight the blue jackal.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH AKARI<strong>

"MY NAME IS KAIRI!" screamed the female Ranger.

Kairi, still supporting Ruby, stared on at the new sight: Darkrai was standing intently and menacingly over Zero, bending over on his hands and knees, who had a broken Styler next to him.

"Wait, did we seriously just skip the last part of the fight?" Kairi realized.

**OOPS**

"Zero…" Darkrai was still tense, despite having won the fight.

Zero laughed on the ground.

"Excellent, Darkrai." Zero slowly stood to his feet, blue overcoat flapping with the wind. Although the loser in the fight, he appeared to be happy.

"I never thought… I never thought…" Zero clutched his face. "…That there could actually be a Pokemon this strong…"

"Damn straight!" Darkrai said angrily. "Now tell me Zero- Why are you acting like this! What are you doing as a Ranger, and what the hell happened to you!" Demanded the prince of darkness.

Zero continued to smile.

"Yes that's right…" Zero remembered, yellow eyes flashing into blue ones.

"Do you want to know the truth, Darkrai?"

Kairi and Ruby stared on. Was is possible that this really was the same Zero from Darkrai's past? Or was it something else entirely? Darkrai too stared intently, waiting for the worlds most feared human to speak again.

"What you have seen just now…" Zero began. "Was twenty percent of my true power."

All of a sudden, a new Styler popped from Zero's back and delivered a mighty gust of wind, so strong in fact that it took Darkrai by surprise and flung him back.

"Darkrai…" Said Zero, already in the air. "If you want to know the truth, then you must face me at full power. Figure out where I am first, then challenge me."

Zero levitated to the upper most ceiling, where he was almost out of sight. Kairi yelled for Zero to stop, but he didn't seem to know she was there, his golden colored eyes fixated on Darkrai.

"If you defeat me I will tell you everything. Until next time."

With that, powered up by his flying type Styler, Zero flew away so fast that Darkrai could not catch up in time. He brought his fists to the ground, cursing.

"Darkrai…" Said Kairi.

"What the hell are you hiding from me…!" Darkrai muttered. Kairi opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Words were unneeded now. Darkrai gazed up at where Zero left, and swore to find him no matter what it took. He would learn the truth about the most feared human in the world.

"Dramatic…" Ruby said. Darkrai and Kairi sweat dropped. As soon as Ruby said this, there was a giant crash and the wall broke open. Darkrai turned to see who it was-

CHUCK NORRIS

Er, I mean…

"Kirlia!"

"Combee!"

"(BEEP) MAGNEMITE!"

"Together we are… TEAM STARLIGHT!" Team Starlight shouted dramatically. Darkrai, Ruby and Kairi stared.

"Who..?" Kairi began.

"Gardevoir's little sisters' rescue team." Said Darkrai for a quick explanation. "What the hell are you kids doing here? We're in the middle of trying to destroy Xeno here."

"Darkrai, where's my sister!" Said Kirlia immediately.

"Uh… what?" responded Darkrai, a confused look across his face.

"HER SISTER GARDEVOIR (BEEP) SENT OUT THE RESCUE BEACON. WE ASSUMED (BEEP) SHE WAS IN TROUBLE." explained Magnemite calmly.

"Rescue beacon…?" Darkrai turned to the door. He turned back to Team Starlight, ready for action. "Come on then! We have to-"

* * *

><p>"Find Gardevoir!" Gallade exclaimed. "We saw the rescue beacon go off, so she's probably in grave danger!"<p>

"A LIKELY EXCUSE!" Lucario fired off several more Aura Spheres at Gallade, who just barely dodged them all. "But I'm smarter than you lowlife criminals! And even the chosen one too!

I won't be fooled by you!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH YOU MORON!" Everyone yelled at Lucario. Cresselia and Gallade charged up a dual Psychic and sent it at Lucario. It hit, but the blue jackal managed to swerve to its side, lessening the damage.

"Where is your ringleader, Gliscor?" Lucario demanded.

"Uh… we actually have no idea…" Malispite said nervously.

"I knew it! No honor among thieves!"

"WE AREN'T THIEVES IN ANY WAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH TEAM STARLIGHT<strong>

"You did what now?" Darkrai asked.

"We set up purple barriers all around the school! We did it using the schools natural defense system from getting principal Torkoal's permission!" Kirlia said proudly. "Now there is no possible way that anyone could reach Gardevoir from the outside!"

"Genius!" Kairi congratulated, also running.

Their victory was short lived as a purple and black barrier came up between them. Darkrai growled, banging on it but no effect. They had to hurry, so Darkrai took quick action.

"I'm going left, you guys go right!" Yelled Darkrai, taking off before anyone could respond. Shrugging, Team Starlight and the Ranger duo took off running.

"So what sort of danger is she in?" Ruby asked. "Did she like, meet Mewtwo-sensei's angry watermelon or something?"

"Who knows." Said Kirlia. "But whatever it is, it can't be good…"

"MOAR DRAMA!" Gasped Ruby.

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW WE BRING YOU… ABSOLIX VERSUS XENO!<strong>

Absolix lay on the ground, defeated, and probably dead.

**…WHAT THE FU-**

"How could this have happened?" sweated Mewthree nervously. Gardevoir was nervous too, Xeno didn't look very friendly. Now that Absolix was defeated, there nothing between them and him.

"Hmph. I knew he was a weakling." Xeno said. "It was only logical."

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"Put yor hands in the air!"_

_It was Principal Torkoal, with his green army helmet, backed up by all the teachers in Tajiri high, prepared to take on the forces of evil. Absolix and Xeno paused to look at them._

_"Get out of our school!" yelled the fire turtle._

_"No." Said Xeno._

_"In that case… OPEN FIRE!" Commanded the principal. Mr. Alakazam then sent dozens of jello cups at the duo using psychic powers. Xeno raised an eyebrow while Absolix laughed._

_"Oh please." Said Absolix. "If you really think something like Jello can defeat me-"_

_Absolix's sentence was cut short as the jello exploded. Xeno surrounded himself with a strange darkness and was unaffected, but Absolix was hit by numerous explosions. At the end of it all, when Torkoal called a ceasefire, Absolix fell down._

* * *

><p>"Defeated by a running gag." Stated Xeno. "How logically embarrassing."<p>

"We aren't done yet! Yor next!" Torkoal shouted at Xeno. "Open fire again!"

"Oh please." Xeno said, annoyed. "Infinite Darkness."

A swarm of what appeared to be dark matter was summoned and it flowed like a river to the teachers, swallowing them and slamming the lot into a wall.

"Oh yes." Xeno said to the audience. "My ability is that I can control dark matter at will."

"We're breaking the fourth wall a lot in this chapter aren't we?" Gardevoir noted. Mewthree nodded her head in agreement.

"And now I will be taking you back, Mewthree."

Mewthree grimaced. She felt the feeling deep inside her welling up again, her 'love' fro Xeno. She chose to ignore it as panic flooded her mind. She had already seen Xeno's power level- seventy nine thousand. Almost five times her own. At this point, only Absolix could defeat Xeno, but he was unconscious.

She didn't want to rely on Absolix for help, but she had no choice. Thinking quickly, she summoned her voice and shouted

"Absolix! Xeno just said he's more handsome than you are!" Mewthree yelled to wake up the fallen angel.

"…what?" Said Xeno, right before Absolix slammed his fist into Xeno's head, sending the dark purple being crashing into a brick wall quite painfully.

"How dare you even think you can match my good looks, much less surpass them." Absolix smiled creepily.

"FOR THAT YOU SHALL BE UTTERLY ANNIHILATED."

Absolix's purple orb began glowing with yellow symbols. Arms to the sides, he recited the proper incantation.

"Requesting release of gates two and three…" Absolix chanted. The seal obeyed, and Absolix became filled with Energy Potential. Mewthree gazed on in shock- his power level had risen by twenty thousand- now he was at twenty three thousand EP.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo clenched his fist.<p>

"What was that?" He said aloud.

* * *

><p>Absolix then summoned twenty swords of light. He flung ten of them at Xeno without hesitation, and then shot the other ten at Mewthree.<p>

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Mewthree just barely dodge them before they impaled her brutally. "What the hell was that for!"

"That was for lying to me." Absolix smiled, still remembering the 'handsome' comment used to wake him up. "Anyway, I think you're friend 'Xeno' has been vanquished, so Gardevoir…"

Absolix stopped himself when he sensed Energy Potential. Xeno stood back up, not a scratch on him.

"Oh?" Absolix said. The fight began again when Xeno launched Infinite Darkness at Absolix. Absolix summoned a shield of light and it blocked the river of dark matter. However, by then Xeno was up at Absolix's back.

"Sealing technique… fifty gates of black night." Xeno then performed an incredibly complex seal on Absolix, shocking him into submission. Absolix quickly recovered however, and launched twenty swords at Xeno-

When nothing happened.

Confused, Absolix summoned his EP once again.

"Photon Stream!" But again, nothing happened. By this time, Absolix realized what had happened. "Oh now I understand…"

"Yes, Absolix…" Xeno said. "You're ability to control light is impressive, godlike even, but it has one fatal logical flaw in it…

Because of that, you cannot use any other Moves other than light type."

Mewthree and Gardevoir gasped. It made sense actually- Absolix hadn't used a single non-light type attack since his release from the prison he was in.

"I have logically made a seal that prevents all light type Moves from occuring. Thus, you can no longer use any attacks."

Absolix cocked his head.

"Impressive."

"Yes. Now die." Xeno launched Infinite Darkness at Absolix again, who this time was unable to defend himself., sucked away by the torrent and flung into another wall painfully. Absolix stood back up, bruises covering his body.

"Give up. You cannot win, it is illogical." stated the four eyes being. Mewthree actually found herself agreeing with Xeno- without any Moves, how could Absolix possibly win, even if he was a class Five!

Absolix scoffed at the idea, chuckling.

"So let me get this straight…" Absolix suppressed a laugh. "You think that just because I can no longer use Moves, that I can no longer defeat you?"

Xeno cocked his head.

"Yes… it is only logical…" Xeno responded. Something was up. Did Absolix have another trick up his sleeve perhaps?

"Oh Arceus. Let me educate you on the error of your ways." Absolix sighed. "Requesting release of gates four through ten…"

More Energy Potential surged through Absolix, bringing his power level to about eighty thousand, higher than even Xeno's. Both Xeno and Mewthree failed to grasp as to why Absolix raised his power level- no matter how much EP you had, without Moves, it was useless.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo clutched the table again.<p>

This was…!

No, it couldn't be…?

* * *

><p>"I shall enlighten you of your pitiful struggle, Absolix." Xeno said, an orb of dark matter in front of him. The orb suddenly glowed. "Endless Wave."<p>

A beam of dark energy shot from the orb, decimated everything in its path. The bright purple beam created a hole in the wall Absolix was in, making it crumble away to nothing. Xeno was certain Absolix was destroyed, when suddenly Absolix appeared beside him.

Before Xeno knew it, Absolix had used a simple punch attack on him that sent Xeno flying to another brick wall of the school. Xeno crashed through it as if the wall were paper, but it inflicted great damage on Xeno. He stood back up, shocked for once.

"Do you get it now?" Absolix chuckled. Xeno was wide eyed- this shouldn't be possible! Unless…

"I have a total of ninety nine seals on my body. They are designed to limit my Energy Potential to more manageable levels, so that I don't accidentally kill others with my astounding EPressure.

However, you are mistaken in that the seals ONLY limit my Energy Potential. They serve another purpose."

Absolix clenched his fists.

"My strength and speed."

Absolix appeared right before Xeno again, grabbed him, and flung him in the opposite direction. Xeno, flying through the air, quickly countered with Infinity Collapse, a dark type Move that sent dark matter from the sky crashing down on his opponent. The ceiling gave way and the dark matter was unleashed in the room.

Absolix simply chuckled and let the dark matter hit him. Xeno thought he was a fool for not reacting- until that is, when he saw Absolix undamaged from the Move. Leaping once in the air, Absolix zoomed behind Xeno and used two of his hands to smash the purple being into the ground.

"Here's a little bit of added information for you, Xeno." Absolix smiled.

"At one hundred percent power, my strength is so great that I can punch a skyscraper with relative ease and it would crumble."

Mewthree and Gardevoir were nonetheless shocked. Mewthree then realized it sort of made sense. After all, that time with agent Slicer proved that Absolix had to possess a great amount physical strength, otherwise he would never be able to throw a 260 pound Pokemon with one hand and created a crater from it.

Gardevoir was just plain fearful- after all this man was after her for some reason.

Xeno couldn't believe what had just happened- here he lay defeated, and without his opponent using a single Move on him. It was just plain ridiculous. Absolix really was a monster.

But that had been predicted.

"Do you really think that a fourth rate clone could defeat me?" Absolix mused, noting how Xeno was the fourth clone of himself thus far.

Xeno however remained calm. Yes, he had been acting this entire time, pretending he did not know of Absolix's true strength, pretending that he was unaware of just how dangerous the fallen angel was. It was still true that there was no way he could defeat Absolix in his current condition, but someday he would surpass Absolix…

The important thing now was that his objective was completed. Nay, it was surpassed even. Mewthree's words convinced him of it.

Time to go home.

And then there was a clapping sound.

The four Pokemon turned their heads to a hallway recently blocked off by a purple wall. There, standing lone in the center, was a black haired grinning human.

"Well well, Xeno!" He said, it was a male from the sound of the voice. "It looks like you're in need of some rescuing, hm?"

Absolix's attention was on the human now.

"Gin." stated Xeno, this being the first time he was mildly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes…" Said Absolix, intrigued. "And more importantly, why was I unable to sense you until now?"

"Because I didn't want you to find me yet." The human answered smartly.

This human was black haired and male. His hair was long with black spikes everywhere. He wore a black trench coat, with a black shirt with red horizontal stripes on it. His pants were gray colored, with pockets, and he wore two dark blue gloves on either of his hands.

"Name's Gin. Gin Takamura." He introduced himself.

At this, Gardevoir flinched a bit.

* * *

><p><em>"Man, you won't believe what Cresselia and I had to fight!"Gliscor complained. The battle with Helix and the Four Stars had ended just recently, and Manaphy was tending to their wounds. Gardevoir was next to Gliscor, and they had been talking for a bit.<em>

_"What?" asked gardevoir, curious._

_"A giant robot! It was called like… an ATR or something. It was created by Team Rocket." Gliscor said. "But geeze, that thing was hard to beat! We just barely did it, no thanks to those secret agents!"_

_"Wow, a robot!" Gardevoir was intrigued._

_"Well not exactly… it was actually being controlled by a human from Team Rockets base." Gliscor corrected himself. "The human gave us his name._

_He said his name was Gin Takamura…"_

* * *

><p>This... This was the man who controlled the first ATR that Gliscor and Cresselia had fought!<p>

"Bad news Xeno." Gin said first hand. "Both of the ATR's were destroyed for some reason. So I was sent to get you out of here."

"Destroyed…?" Xeno narrowed his eyes. "Who could have possibly…?"

"Oh, I know a couple of Pokemon who probably did that." Absolix said, eyeing Gardevoir for a split second. Gin walked up to Absolix, unafraid of the white being. The two were about equal height, and they eyed each other, the way two lions can sense that the other is equal to their power.

"Let's see how you punch." Gin smiled. He raised his fist.

It was supposed to be a simple victory for Absolix- no human could possibly have more power than a Pokemon, that was the given law in this world. Absolix was a class Five nonetheless. And yet, Absolix punched back at full force instinctively, and when their fists collided it sent shockwaves in every direction from the sheer force of the impact. Neither gave in, and instead the two pressed forth on each other, ripping the floorboard apart from the extra step they took. A great gash appeared between the two, much to the shock of everyone watching.

Finally it was over, the two stopped punching.

It was more of less a truce among the two lions. There was no need for them to fight any longer than that. Other than Xeno, everyone in the room was shocked that a mere human could match the power of a class Five. Gin simply smiled.

"...What are you…?" Absolix questioned. "You're aura is disturbing… it does not match the aura of a normal human."

Gin grinned back, his golden colored eyes reflecting a sense of hidden power.

"Sapien City." whispered Gin, so quietly that only Absolix could hear it. The golden eyes of the fallen angel flickered with curiosity. Gin strode past Absolix and picked up Xeno with one arm, Absolix doing nothing to stop this.

"Until next time, Pokemon." Gin smiled.

"And trust me, there will be a next time."

With that, a black hole opened up beside Gin, and he went through it, with Xeno in his hands. The human was gone.

"Wait…" Mewthree realized. "I didn't see a communicator on him…" She said, knowing that humans could only talk to Pokemon through certain machines.

"There wasn't one." Absolix smiled. Mewthree and Gardevoir gasped.

"Then, then he was?"

"Yes…" Mused Absolix. "He was speaking to us directly."

Gardevoir was shocked, along with Mewthree. How was something like that possible? Humans directly communicating with Pokemon?

"My my… have I really been gone so long that humans can now speak our language?" Said Absolix aloud. "Some interesting things are happening in Sapien City."

However, he could worry about the interesting things in Sapein City later. For now, he turned to face Gardevoir.

"At last, we get to have interaction." Absolix smiled.

Gardevoir tense up. It was time. Even though she had silently struggled to break the seal on her psychic powers, Absolix's power was absolute. She would have to face him now, and she wasn't prepared.

"Now Gardevoir, why is it that you have light powers?" Absolix mused, Mewthree eyeing Gardevoir for a split second. She had light powers?

"I believe it's time we found out why that it." said the Fallen Angel. "Gardevoir…

You and I are now going to fight."


	13. Friend and Foe IV

_**PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…**_

_-"Greetings one and all! My name is Notabsolix!"-_

_-"RUUUUUUNNN! TWO GIANT FRICKEN ROBOTS CAME AFTER THE DEUS EX MACHINA!"-_

_-"I already know how this battle will end, Absolix. With you begging me not to kill you."-_

_-"Now Gardevoir, why is it that you have light powers? I believe it's time we found out why that is. Gardevoir…_

_You and I are now going to fight."-_

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty seven: <strong>Friend and Foe <strong>(Act four- Hero and Villain)

* * *

><p>"What about Pokemon Under Pokemon's Protection Yes, Seriously!"<p>

"No."

"What about- Distress Related Problems Are Solved By Us?"

"Not a real word…"

"But-

"In English."

"What about Fraternal Order of Relative Gene Evolution?"

Agent Blitz blinked.

"F.O.R.G.E.!" Blitz said, turning to agent Coder. "That's not such a bad name! Coder?"

"Yes, well…" the human secret agent said, analyzing some paper. "The thing is, we can't use that name because it would create a copyright infringement on Cydroid, sir."

"Damn. Okay then, We can't use a name that's already been used by a story cooler than ours!" the electivire announced the new rule. "What else do you have?"

"The SOS Brigade!"

Agent Blitz: "…"

Agent Coder: "…"

The secret agents: "…"

Agent Blitz: "…well, our series IZ better…"

"We still can't use it though. They'd sue us anyway." Coder tilted his glasses. "Come on you guys! We have to come up with cool name for our organization! Because if we don't…" Agent Coder paused for a second, before deciding to let them know the truth.

"If we can't do it… THEN THE SUPREME BOSS WILL."

There was a gasp from every agent in the room.

"What?" Gliscor was in the dark. "What happened the last time the boss gave you guys a nickname?"

"POOP." Raptor said simply. Gliscor sighed. Just how long was he going to be here anyway? He missed his friends a lot… and besides, he was almost positive that by now Darkrai would try to replace him with a new best friend.

Inevitably leading to disastrous consequences, but all the same, Darkrai would try.

"So what's the boss's name anyway…?" Gliscor was bored out of his wits by now. And he STILL didn't know just who he was working for in the first place…

"Sorry Gliscor," Apologized agent Blaze. "But for a new member such as yourself, we aren't allowed to reveal agent Neon's codename."

…

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT GIVING AWAY TOP SECRET INFORMATION!" Raptor smacked down Blaze with an Aerial Ace attack. Gliscor covered his ears, he didn't want this at all. He had been stuck here for more than a week you see, watching as the agents tried to come up with a cool codename for their organization.

But that wasn't what had bothered him.

Gliscor peered over at agents Raptor and Blaze. They were recruiting other agents when not trying to figure out a name. The reason? A mission directly assigned from agent Neon himself.

Capture Darkrai.

Gliscor didn't know why, and he didn't care- he didn't want his best friend to be captured, because it probably wasn't good. He was going to try and prevent it at all costs. Unfortunately, they had already recruited agent Shocker to their cause, and only needed another individual to complete the five member squad…

"Oh vhat ze hell are you all still doing here?"

Everyone turned to the new voice. The source came from a Pokemon Gliscor had never seen before- a female, with blackish gray hair with a blackish grey dress similar to Gardevoir's, though with four white bows separating it into segments. Her hair had three disc like spikes on each side, and her blue eyes gleamed with impatience, but also superiority. Humans called this species 'gothitelle'.

"Agent Muñeca." Blitz turned to face her.

"You're late." Said Coder, through his communication device.

"I assumed I vas not needed." Said Muñeca, flinging some hair out of her pink face. Gliscor stared, he remembered something about that codename.

"Wait, is that-?"

"Agent Muñeca." Blaze answered. "The third of the boss' top three agents. She specializes in intelligence and sabotage- its said that the only person who knows more than her is agent Neon…"

"Do not use our leader's name so lightly, Blaze." Agent Muñeca said from across the hall. This earned a gasp from Blaze, and a sweat drop from Gliscor. She even knew how to read thoughts?

"As ya' can see, we still ain't got a new name figured out, and we been at this fer' almost a week now." Agent Blitz addressed the third of the top three.

"H.I.D.D.E.N. Helping Individuals During Destructive Enemy Nefariousness." Said Muñeca immediately.

A pause.

"SHE FIGURED OUT A NEW CODENAME THAT QUICKLY!" All of the agents yelled. "AND IT'S ACTUALLY A GOOD ONE THIS TIME?"

"But of course…" Said the smiling black haired agent. "Anyvay, I have news for all.

As you all know, I am originally from the Isshu region. I vas taking a much needed rest from the shenanigans of this organization, vhen I came back, and now have disturbing news for you.

Reshiram and Zekrom have taken over Isshu."

This of course earned a gasp from everyone in the room. Everyone knew that Arceus assigned certain legendaries to watch over each region- In Johto it was Lugia and Ho-oh, Rayquaza and his siblings guarded Hoenn, and Arceus herself in Sinnoh. Kanto currently had no one because the previous mew died all too recently.

Isshu was guarded by a Pokemon called Kyurem, a powerful class Three legendary who was ice and dragon typed. However, as Muñeca went on to explain, Kyurem had been defeated by Reshiram and Zekrom, and now they were the 'new guardians' of Isshu.

"Those two can't be the guardians of Isshu! They'll ruin the place!" such cries ran through the air.

"Believe me, I know." said agent Muñeca. "Coder, contact Arceus immediately and inform her of this."

"Already on it…" Said Coder, who was typing in some security codes in his cell phone. Blitz turned to the wide eyed agents.

"That'll be squared out soon enough, now that we got a new name, we can once again carry out our duties! So back at' work!" yelled Blitz, dispersing the agents for the fist time in a week.

Gliscor too found himself amidst the chaos as he was hauled by agent Blaze, following agent raptor. Now that HIDDEN was their new name, they could focus on the mission on hand.

The mission to capture Gliscor's best friend.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo twitched.<p>

What was this sensation? Something was bothering him, something was bothering him very much. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down the left side of his cheek, but paid little attention to it because he was more focused on the drumming of his fingers.

"…two?"

Mewtwo's senses were all exhilarated. He sat there in complete silence, other than of course the loud annoying beat of his heart trying to discern the cause of his anxiety.

"…wtwo?"

Absolix! No, it couldn't be Absolix! Absolix was in another dimension! He shouldn't even be close to the Hall of Origin! What was this! It couldn't be Absolix, it couldn't be Ab-

"MEWTWO!"

Mewtwo snapped out of it for a brief instant to see a worried Deoxys peering down at him. It took him a few moments to deduce the look of shock on his face was meant for him. In other words, he was freaking her out right now.

Mewtwo ignored this and diverted his efforts to find the probable cause of his imbalance.

"MEWTWO YOU MORON!" Rayquaza's Hyper Voice boomed into Mewtwo's ears. "WHEN A WOMAN TALKS TO YOU: YOU PAY ATTENTION!"

That managed to snap him out of it. He rubbed his ears painfully as the green snake flew up the stairs. He looked at Deoxys, who was expecting an answer.

"…sorry. I was daydreaming."

"Mewtwo I've been screaming for the past five minutes!" Said the concerned red and blue alien. "What's going on…?"

"Nothing." Mewtwo snapped. "What were we talking about before?" He asked impatiently, trying to avoid the subject.

* * *

><p>"DIE YOU LAWBREAKERS!" Lucario blasted at them with a dozen Aura Spheres. Most of them missed, and a couple snagged Malispite, who gritted his teeth.<p>

"I'll hold him off!" Malispite shouted, getting tired of this already. "You all look for Gardevoir! She could be in-

* * *

><p>Grave danger.<p>

Two words that Gardevoir thought best described her current situation.

On one side of her, some distance away, was Mewthree. That wasn't much of a problem though, Gardevoir could probably take on the female clone. What concerned her however, was Absolix, directly in from of her, a little bit farther from Mewthree. Absolix was a class Five legendary. She didn't even register as a class Two. At ten percent power, he was able to utterly annihilate Xeno without use of his Moves.

There was no possible way she could compete against that sort of power.

"Wh-what?" Gardevoir instead asked.

"You heard me correctly, Gardevoir." Absolix smiled his all knowing smile. "We are going to fight. One on one. Right now, before the Hall is alerted to my presence."

Gardevoir took a step back.

"Stop trying to Teleport. I told you it won't work." Absolix took a step forward.

Mewthree stared at the scene in front of her. Just what was going on here? Absolix claimed that Gardevoir had light powers? Impossible. Light type Moves were exclusive only to light type Pokemon. Gardevoir was psychic type- therefore it shouldn't be realistic…

"Don't be so nervous, Gardevoir." Absolix said, though the tension in the air remained. "I'm going to tell you exactly how to beat me."

At this, the green haired psychic was less tense.

"Wha-?"

"Sure. It's easy in fact! All you need to do…

Is use your light powers! That is the only way you can defeat me." Absolix shrugged carelessly. Gardevoir was still wide eyed with fear.

"What… happens if I can't use them…?" Gardevoir asked, knowing full well she had no control over her light powers.

"Well then I suppose you might die.

En Guarde!"

Absolix thrust his fist into her midsection without warning, sending gardevoir flying. Gardevoir remembered that Absolix's Moves were still sealed- this gave her a bit of hope, and she summoned her light powers. Unfortunately, the Photon Stream she was hoping to use dissipated before it fired, allowing Absolix to grab Gardevoir's neck, pulling her up high.

"Come now Gardevoir! Concentrate!" He ordered, throwing her across the room. Gardevoir tried to run away, but Absolix caught up with her and smacked her to the ground. The green haired psychic then, out of fear, launched a successful Photon stream at her opponent, hitting Absolix dead on.

For a moment, Gardevoir felt safe.

The next moment, she realized she wasn't. Absolix stared down at her, completely unscathed from her attack.

"There we go, Gardevoir." Absolix congratulated. "But you need more power to damage me."

"GARDEVOIR!"

It was the teachers, who had risen once again. "GET AWAY!"

Moves were thrown at the fallen angel left and right. A Solarbeam here, a Flamethrower there, long ranged attacks to subdue Absolix while he was weakened. Gardevoir ran away as Absolix was pushed back.

However Absolix was far from being down. In a split second, he closed the ten meter gap between him and the teachers, and single-handedly struck them down. He turned his attention back to Gardevoir.

"One on one, if you please." Addressing the teachers.

"If you want one on one, then you've got it!"

A black fist pierced the air, and punched Absolix all the way ten meters back where he previously was.

"Darkrai!" Gardevoir happily said. She was soon greeted by her sister, and her sisters rescue team as well. Darkrai swooped in on Absolix with a finishing blow, but Absolix blocked it this time.

"How did you manage to get in here?" Absolix asked, knowing there was his own seal as well as purple barriers set up by the schools security system.

"I smashed through." Grinned the prince of darkness. He followed up with another punch but Absolix grabbed his hands and sent him back a ways. Darkrai was undaunted.

"Gardevoir, Go!" He commanded.

"But, Darkrai, you'll…!" protested his friend. Darkrai grinned back at her, his usual cocky smile.

"I can stall." Said Darkrai. "Go find Cresselia and the others! Get my mom out here while I kick Absolix's ass!"

She hesitated, but team Starlight didn't. Kirlia pulled Gardevoir away, and Gardevoir found herself running away from the battle. Absolix yelled for Mewthree to trace them, and she tried, but Darkrai was too fast for her and punched her right back to where she was.

"Punching my apprentice are we?" Absolix had gotten up. "My my, you are a bother aren't you?" His golden eyes shone with power.

"What are you going to do about it?" Darkrai smiled back.

He charged at Absolix.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SH*T… ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?<strong>

"We're fine!" Combee shouted at the narrator. The four raced on to find the others- they needed to get away from Absolix and Darkrai as soon as possible. Gardevoir was still worried for Darkrai's sake, but she said nothing. Absolix was only using ten percent of his power, without Moves. Darkrai could find a way to win, this she was sure of.

Sounds of fighting were heard, and soon it was discovered it was Cresselia, Mercifond, Gallade, and Malispite fighting Lucario, who appeared to be losing.

"I'll hold him off!" Malispite shouted, getting tired of this already. "You all look for Gardevoir! She could be in grave danger!"

"Why would Gardevoir be in danger?" Questioned Lucario. "You all are the worst criminals in this school, what could possibly be worse than you lawbreakers?"

"Absolix!" Kirlia screamed.

This got everyone's attention. Especially Lucario's, since he was the one who asked the question.

"ABSOLIX IS INSIDE THIS (BEEP) SCHOOL! DARKRAI IS STALLING FOR TIME, BUT WE MUST GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Magnemite whirred.

"Wha-what!" Lucario was taken aback. He saw the wounds on Gardevoir- the aura was light typed. This meant that the wanted criminals were actually telling the truth!

"We have to hurry!" Kirlia insisted.

"Great, just great!" Cresselia cursed. She began to think. "The south side of the school. We head there, and we contact my mom!"

Lucario, deciding to be helpful, offered a shortcut to the south end. Agreeing immediately, the ten raced away, across hallways upon hallways of the school, until finally a red door was reached. An Aura Sphere later, and the door was no more. They rushed through the narrow space, finally reaching the south end of the school, and finally out of range of the school's security system.

"We did it…" Cresselia paused briefly. "Everyone, grab onto me! We're going to Teleport out of here!"

But she never had the chance to do so. A yellow barrier came up from the sides, and spread outwards until it was a yellow dome surrounding Tajiri High from all angles.

"No…" Mercifond gasped. This was the same barrier as before- the one that existed outside of time and space, and was impossible to penetrate.

"We can't have Gardevoir leaving just yet…"

And before them appeared a white being that looked like Mewtwo. Golden eyes shining, yellow tattoo's covering his body from head to toe, the fallen angel had appeared.

After all, being a seals master, he had taken little time to destroy and get rid of Xeno's pathetic little binding technique.

"The rest of you are in the way." Absolix waved his hand. "Please be so kind as to hand Gardevoir over, so that we may finish our little duel."

"Do you think we'd really just hand her over?" Cresselia yelled, though she was just as scared as the rest of the group. Absolix sighed.

"No, but it is common courtesy to ask before resorting to force." Absolix raised his hand and all but Gardevoir was instantly caught in a binding seal. A golden seal on the ground restricted their movements, and levitated them in the air, shocking them every now and then when they tried to move.

Gardevoir was alone again.

"Come, Gardevoir." The smiling white being said. Not knowing what else to do, Gardevoir put all her faith into on attack- Laser Shot. She summoned as much energy, as much EP as she could muster, and flung it at Absolix. The bright green beam of light energy shot into Absolix, who didn't bother to dodge.

The attack should have dealt major damage, but instead, Absolix sighed.

"As I suspected.

That's all you can do, isn't it?"

Gardevoir collapsed on the ground on her knees. That was all she could do. Her arms hurt from using a Laser Shot of that caliber. She had exhausted all reservoirs of EP to injure Absolix, but it was all for naught.

Mewthree Teleported beside Absolix.

"Well it's about time you got here." Absolix smiled.

"I didn't even-!"

"Gardevoir, we're going to change the rules a bit." Absolix ignored Mewthree, but turned to her anyways. "She is weakened. Restrain her using Psychic."

Mewthree had no idea what was going on, but nonetheless she had to please Absolix to learn from him. Grumbling, she used her psychic powers to restrain Gardevoir to that spot, the green haired teen giving in instantly from fatigue.

"Here is the new rule, Gardevoir." Absolix snapped his fingers, and something fell from the ground onto the floor. It mumbled in pain, and Gardevoir's eyes widened.

It was Darkrai.

"It is quite apparent that even though you fear me and want to survive, that alone cannot awaken your true potential." Absolix shook his head. "So therefore, if you cannot summon you're light powers…

Darkrai will die instead."

This shook fear into everyone in the room, especially Gardevoir, who screamed in protest. Absolix grabbed Darkrai's neck inside of his collar and began to choke the prince of darkness.

"No! No!" Gardevoir cried, tears coming from her eyes. Darkrai was unconscious, but he screamed anyway from the pain. A light sword was summoned into Absolix's arm.

"Time is ticking, Gardevoir." Absolix said, Gardevoir's torturous screams having no effect to silence his movements. Even Mewthree was a bit horrified as Absolix stabbed Darkrai, careful not to hit any vital organs.

"No..! Please…!" Gardevoir choked on her own tears, voice becoming hoarse as she was witnessing Darkrai being tortured right in front of her.

"You bastard!" Lucario screamed. He used all his might to move, but electricity shot through every pore of his body, rending his movements useless.

"This next one might kill him." Absolix smiled. "Summon you're light powers, Gardevoir."

"I can't…! Stop…!" Gardevoir tried to scream. Another light sword appeared in Absolix's hand.

Mewthree suddenly felt a surge of power from Gardevoir.

"Stop…! Stop…!"

"Summon your light powers."

"Stop…! Stop…!"

The sword was shot through.

Into thin air.

There was a moments pause as Mewthree realized her psychic powers were no longer restraining anything. Gardevoir had disappeared.

Everyone except Absolix was shocked to see Gardevoir to the right of them, almost touching the yellow barrier. She held Darkrai in the air using psychic powers. She gently set him down.

Her eyes had become blue concentric circles. Her face twisted into an almost emotionless frown.

Absolix couldn't have been happier.

"I was right." He realized. "This is indeed why you have light powers!"

A massive Laser Shot was launched from Gardevoir's open palm. It made Gardevoir look puny by comparison, and it was so fast it struck Absolix before he could dodge. It was, by far, the most powerful attack Gardevoir had ever used.

When the light cleared, Absolix stood, bruised every part of his body, arms cross instinctively to protect his head.

"Excellent." He smiled.

She had hurt him.

"Releasing gates eleven through fifteen!" Absolix shouted. Another massive power boost was given to him by unleashing five more percent of his power.

"Laser Shot!" Absolix this time launched an even bigger Move at Gardevoir. This time the Laser Shot was five times the size of the previous one. Gardevoir was unfazed, and instead launched an equally powerful blast back at him. The green and blue lights collided in an epic explosion, the ground cracking from the blast the two Pokemon had used.

"Impossible…!" Mewthree said behind her Reflect barrier. All her life she was taught that the class Five's were unbeatable. The only possible way to kill a class Five was with another class Five.

And Gardevoir was actually equaling Absolix in power!

These same thoughts ran through Cresselia's head as she watched Absolix and gardevoir have at it. Light Vectors from either ends collided, only for summoned broadswords to strike each other and create shockwaves.

Absolix realized he was losing, and released the seal, allowing for the group to have free movement again.

"Sister!" Was the first thing that came out of Kirlia's mouth. But Gardevoir didn't appear to know she existed. She attacks Absolix again, this time with five massive Laser Shots from five different directions.

"Sister…" Kirlia was scared. This wasn't the older sibling she knew. As she watched the fantastic duel between Absolix and Gardevoir, Kirlia realized Gardevoir had lost her emotions.

She had become nothing more than a mindless machine, aimed at Absolix.

"What's going on here!" Malispite demanded. He couldn't tell whether this was a good thing or not- that Gardevoir was fighting Absolix on equal ground. This was not only Malispite, but everyone else thinking the same thing.

"What sort of madness is this?" Gallade asked, wanting his normal Gardevoir back.

"I-I don't know!" Cresselia actually admitted. "But…I think Gardevoir is saving us!"

Said green haired psychic launched another Laser Shot from midair, to which Absolix countered by deflecting back at her. Gardevoir used light speed to travel next to Absolix and deliver a fatal blow with a summoned Light Vector. Absolix blocked this as well, launching several Light Vectors at her as a response. Gardevoir responded to this by blasted all of them aside with Photon stream.

The two collided with massive swords, shaking the very ground they walked on, with neither giving in. More power was put into either side, and it created a blast that flung both Absolix and Gardevoir back.

They stood up immediately.

"She's… she's actually fighting that monster and winning!" Lucario narrowed his eyes. No, it wasn't that she was winning. On the contrary, it seemed as though Gardevoir and Absolix actually had the same power level. That they were equal in strength.

Absolix popped his neck.

"I now see the error of my ways." Absolix smiled. He was bruised all over, a couple slash marks across his body. Gardevoir was in the same condition, though neither felt it.

"Because I am right, you see, this therefore makes Gardevoir my equal, no matter how many times I power up."

Mewthree was aghast behind her protective shield.

"This therefore means…

That no matter how hard I try, I cannot kill Gardevoir…

And that Gardevoir is the only being on this planet who can possibly kill me." Absolix mused. Gardevoir stood still, then fired another blast at the white being. Absolix deflected it, then continued on.

"Yes… we will simply keep doing this, and it will never cease because we are of equal power. There is no possible way for either of us to become victorious."

"Good!" Gallade shouted. "Then stop fighting her!"

Absolix grinned. Mewthree knew this look- the look that Absolix still had another piece of information, another trick up his sleeve.

"I'm afraid not, my dear Gallade…" Absolix smiled. "Mewthree."

Mewthree blinked. He was talking to her now?

"Don't take this the wrong way." Absolix cracked his knuckles. "I don't enjoy killing. I avoid it when I can. However, should it become necessary, I can and will annihilate.

This is one of those cases. Gardevoir must die."

"Wh-what!" Mercifond was taken aback. "As if we'd let you-!"

"Calm down, Mercifond." Cresselia said. "Weren't you listening? Absolix just said he can't kill Gardevoir…"

Absolix chuckled.

"Correct. However…" Absolix summoned his light powers. "That simply means…

That I can't KILL her…"

A strange feeling came across everyone. Something was up. Gardevoir too sense something, for once showing a look of concern across her face. Absolix summoned what appeared to be threads of light, spreading out in every direction from himself. Gardevoir backed away.

Cresselia stared at these threads. She hesitantly touched one and discovered she was right- they couldn't hurt her. They didn't hurt. In fact, the threads were almost transparent, oozing into and out of Cresselia's hand moments after she icked them up. So why did Absolix…?

"Luckily for me, I have an advantage." Absolix said. "Because I am right about Gardevoir's light powers…"

One thread touched Gardevoir.

It latched on.

"…this therefore means I am able to absorb her!"

The threads suddenly took action, they latched onto Gardevoir like tentacles, and began to drag her to Absolix.

"WHAT!" Said everyone, shocked.

"In this stage, even though I can't kill her, I will just absorb Gardevoir into me!" Absolix smiled. Gardevoir finally felt pain, grabbing onto the ground in vain to escape. Her light powers became useless as she was dragged into Absolix.

Gallade did not understand anything other than Gardevoir was in danger. He leapt from his friends and performed Night Slash on Absolix. Unfortunately, Absolix summoned a white barrier that easily blocked his attack. Lucario came in from behind, but again the barrier blocked the Move.

"No!" Gallade cursed, as Absolix laughed at their struggle. Gallade swung around and grabbed gardevoir.

"Gardevoir! Come with me!" Pleaded Gallade to his unconscious love. She didn't respond, and instead more threads came in to pull Gardevoir into Absolix, now less than three meters away from the glowing fallen angel. Mercifond came in and began pulling too, as well as Lucario, refusing to give up. Team Starlight lent their own hands, and with all their might pulled Gardevoir away from Absolix.

Yet she was still being dragged.

"What do we do Cresselia!" shouted Gallade at the top of his lungs.

Cresselia didn't know what to do. She was stricken with fear that she would lose her friend. She had nothing. Literally, nothing. No contact with her mother, no plan to save them.

It was over. Absolix had won.

"Figure out a way to separate her from the threads."

Cresselia turned. It was Darkrai, beaten and battered, but still standing.

"Darkrai! How are-?"

"Leave Absolix to me. Save Gardevoir." Darkrai said. "MALISPITE!"

The seven foot tall brown bat turned to him

"How big of a hole can you punch through that thing!"

Malispite grinned.

"One big enough to fit all of damn Kanto into it!" He responded.

"Then do it!" Darkrai summoned his dark energy, and Malispite activated his Move.

"Demon's… OFFENCE!" the red seals on his body appeared again, though not without a cost. Malispite was too injured to even think about performing that Move, and so his body racked and small amounts of blood trickled across his forearms.

"Malispite! You can't, you've gone over your limit already!" shouted Mercifond.

"We don't have a better plan sis!" Malispite shouted back. With Darkrai right behind him, he roared and ran directly at Absolix's shield. Absolix chuckled and stared at Malispite, as he Thunderpunched the glowing barrier.

The punch sent waves of pure energy flying from the impact. Malispite slammed into the barrier with all his might, roaring in the pain it gave him, but also the rage he felt at Absolix for trying to take away his dear friend. As Absolix watched with a twisted sense of pride, his nice blue barrier broke, and Darkrai charged through it.

"Take THIS!" Darkrai sped right up to Absolix, grabbed his body, and slammed his forehead into Absolix's own forehead.

And suddenly, Absolix was nowhere.

_**"…hm?" Said a confused Fallen Angel.**_

_**Darkrai slammed into Absolix's chin, an uppercut that sent pain into Absolix's face. Absolix quickly countered by throwing Light Vectors, but saw only darkness. Darkrai again came from behind and launched an impossibly large shadow Ball at Absolix, who finally realized what had happened.**_

_**"Ah. Nightmare." Said Absolix. Releasing his own energy, Absolix shattered the darkness and the Shadow Ball, leaving a blank white space where only he and Darkrai existed.**_

_**"Absolix!" Darkrai zoomed at the fallen angel and began to engage him in combat. Using the power of his nightmare illusion, Darkrai was stronger than he normally was, and beat Absolix into pulp with every punch the fallen angel was forced to endure.**_

_**But Absolix was still supremely powerful, and began to attack Darkrai right back. The two collided and it was a fistfight- dark energy versus light energy.**_

Cresselia gaped. It was actually a good idea!

Darkrai had powers over nightmares. All nightmares stemmed from the brain, both Darkrai's own and the recipients. Therefore, if Darkrai's and the recipients brain were in the closest possible vicinity, as in, collided foreheads, Darkrai could then create the strongest possible nightmare! A nightmare so strong that even Absolix would succumb to it!

Cresselia smiled. She had a job to do.

"I have a plan!" Shouted Cresselia. She looked around, and decided to use her powers. With much concentration, she found Kairi and Ruby, then Teleported them to the area using a lot of EP.

Cresselia explained the situation in brief to the human and her partner. Kairi and Ruby were shocked, but Cresselia had no time for that and told Mercifond to come over. Cresselia told them her plan: channel Mercifond chosen One energy into Kairi's Styler, and capture Gardevoir using the empowered device to save her mind!

They blinked.

"Do it! We don't have much time!" Commanded the lunar swan. Nervously, Mercifond tapped into the power of her Chosen One necklace, channeling her energy in synchronization with Kairi. As Ruby watched, Kairi's Styler glowed grey, and Kairi sent it at Gardevoir, looping around her while Darkrai trapped the fallen angel in a relentless nightmare.

It's working… It's working!" Kirlia shouted. Slowly, Gardevoir began to pull herself out. Finally, after one last effort, Gardevoir was pulled by everyone working together, and the green haired psychic was saved.

"Gardevoir…" Gallade smiled. She was still unconscious, but she was back to normal.

Darkrai landed next to them.

"He got out…" Muttered Darkrai.

Absolix smiled at them, the threads still surrounding him.

"Good." Absolix said. "I didn't not expect that at all. Unfortunately for you, you have wasted your efforts!"

Absolix's threads were sent to Gardevoir again. However, this time they had no effect, slipping through Gardevoir instead of latching on. A pair of golden eyes widened.

"I see… so you've snapped her back to normal somehow…" Absolix eyed a female Ranger, expecting she had something to do with it. "Therefore… Gardevoir can no longer be absorbed by me…"

"Exactly!" Cresselia levitated Gardevoir to her, while the other got in between them and Absolix. "So leave her alone already!"

"Oh no, I'm afraid you're mistaken." Absolix chuckled. "Now that she's back to normal, she has become killable by me." He said.

"We won't let you do anything to her!" Gallade shouted, blades extended.

The barrier of the school broke, the yellow dissipating in the air.

"You're lawbreaking will not go unpunished…" Said Lucario menacingly. His aura surrounded him. Darkrai still stood, the closest to Absolix. He raised his fist in the air, then brought into his chest.

"…" Absolix smiled at them all, his all knowing grin piercing through the thick tension like a knife.

"…I think it's about time you know just who you're up against." Absolix said.

"Release gates sixteen through thirty three."

Overwhelming power could not even begin to describe what the other felt about Absolix. His energy burst from every pore of his body, glowing with unparallel strength. Absolix surrounded himself in a protective bubbled of light, then summoned six rotating golden blades that surrounded the bubble. Headaches became apparent, as everyone felt the effects of Absolix's EPressure on them.

"Two hundred… sixty four thousand…" Mewthree gasped. They had no chance against this man. At one third of his power, he was already a class Four legendary.

At that moment, Mewthree became convinced that no matter who his opponent was, no matter how many there were, Absolix Michael Solaris could not lose.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SH*T! SOMEBODY SAVE THEM!<strong>

Palkia stopped what he was doing.

"What!" He questioned. "Who is this?"

**IT'S ME! THE NARRATOR! MALISPITE AND THE OTHERS ARE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF ABSOLIX!**

"WHAT?" Palkia shouted. "RAYQUAZA! DIALGA! GET MOM BEDCAUSE ABSOLIX IS HERE!"

Palkia began to warp himself to where Arceus was, another dimension within the Hall of Origin. Suddenly, just as he was about to warp, he realized he shouted have shouted.

"Oh no…! Rayquaza! Restrain-

* * *

><p>"HE'S HERE!" Mewtwo shouted. "I feel him! I FEEL HIM!"<p>

"No! Mewtwo!" Deoxys grabbed on to him, but Mewtwo shoved her aside.

"ABSOLIX!" He shouted, Teleporting away.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo warped into Tajiri High. The others felt relief when they saw him, at least until they realized he was insanely angry.<p>

"ABSOLIX!"A Mewtwo shouted. Berserk, he charged at the fallen angel with a massive Psychic, that repulsed everything away from him directly at Absolix. The fallen angel was protected by his shield and slashed Mewtwo three timed before using Holy Repulsion to send Mewtwo back.

"Mewtwo! Are you alright?" Darkrai shouted.

At that moment, Deoxys landed beside Cresselia. Mewtwo screamed in agony of his insane mind, he no longer saw anything except Absolix. Everything else was in his way. He roared.

"Mew…two..?" Ruby asked, scared, never before seeing this side of her idol.

"ABSOLIX!" Mewtwo shouted. At that moment, he summoned his psychic energy. This was the most powerful Move Mewtwo knew- an attack that sped up the kinetic energy of every atom surrounding Mewtwo, vibrating so fast it burnt through everything.

Psyburn. The pinnacle of psychic attacks.

"DIE!" Mewtwo shouted desperately, flinging the Psyburn at Absolix, the massive psychic attack. However, Darkrai, Gardevoir, and everyone else was between him and the fallen angel. The Psyburn attack was so powerful and so big, that before it hit Absolix it would kill all of them.

Deoxys realized this in a split second, and commanded her body transform. Wider and wider it grew, until it was the size of the Psyburn attack itself. By pure instinct, she knew that this was the only way to snap Mewtwo out of it. She took the massive blast head on, her now massive body absorbing the shock of high speed particle movement. She cried in pain as holes came up in her body, but she didn't collapse until it was all over.

Mewtwo's eyes widened.

He saw Deoxys lying on the ground. He saw many holes through her skin.

He realized that he almost killed everyone he cared about, and that in the process Deoxys was dying.

Mewtwo couldn't take it. He collapsed to his knees, unable to comprehend what he had just done. His mind had shut down, and he was in a coma state, wide eyed and crying for reasons he couldn't understand.

"You… you bastard!" Darkrai was now blaming Absolix for what had happened to Mewtwo. In the brief instant before Mewtwo's mind collapsed, he relayed a memory to them.

A silent memory. Of him being in a tube. Of an infant Mewtwo, with Giovanni peering over him, grinning.

_"Excellent." Giovanni was pleased._

_"Absolix's clone looks good so far._

"But he was incomplete." Absolix said. "I didn't want a clone of myself in Giovanni's hands. So using what little power I had when I was sealed, I awoke Mewtwo prematurely.

As a result, he is incomplete. Hence why my presence makes him go mad."

"You…!" Malispite gritted his teeth. Cresselia simply gaped. This was the reason why Mewtwo was so infuriated all the time? Why he was unable to have self control?

"It would be a nuisance to have the Legendaries show up as he did…" Absolix summoned a blue barrier, ntw as strong as the school's yellow one, but potent nonetheless.

"I grow tired of this. Holy Rejection." A sphere of golden light pressed everyone back the schools even collapsed a little bit under the rejection technique Absolix used. Darkrai still stood, unaffected by his Move, though it obviously pained him to resist. Absolix walked up to Darkrai.

"Ye who dared challenged the wrath of god… may the punishment of defying your ruler be severe."

Absolix smacked Darkrai.

Darkrai flew into a the side of the school, the impact so forceful it broke part of the wall. Darkrai gritted his teeth, and found he couldn't move.

The rest came to attack Absolix, but the fallen angel smacked them all aside with his golden blades swiveling around the white sphere. And soon, only Cresselia was left.

"DO SOMETHING CRESSELIA!" Darkrai begged. He tried to move, but only blood came out as a result.

Cresselia stared at her superior. A great, white being with more power than she could ever dream of possessing. It was hopeless. Not even Refaction could do something against him. She couldn't win.

"Stand aside." Asked Absolix politely.

Cresselia suddenly became calm.

She had one last trick up her sleeve.

"Cresselia!" Darkrai screamed.

Cresselia stepped aside.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Darkrai was freaking out now. His sister had just stepped aside, to let Absolix murder Gardevoir! He struggled more than ever, but his wounds were too many and too great, movement was impossible.

"The right choice. I only want Gardevoir dead." Absolix smiled.

"I warn you now, Absolix." The fallen angels' golden eyes looked at pink ones. "If you kill Gardevoir now,

Then you will face the most terrifying creature of your life." Cresselia finished.

"…how interesting."

Lucario was the only one who saw what was going on. Amid the desperate screams of disapproval, Lucario shielded Team Starlight by covering them in his aura.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Darkrai was the one screaming loudest of all. Mewthree looked at him and was shocked- Darkrai's EP was behaving in a chaotic manner! Much like Mewtwo, Darkrai was going berserk!

"Very well then." Absolix summoned a light sword and hung it above Gardevoir's unconscious head. "Die, Gardevoir."

Absolix swung down the blade.

The second before the blade made contact, Darkrai exploded.

And suddenly, Absolix was nowhere again.

_**"What?" Was all Absolix was able to say before an even stronger Darkrai slammed into his face, and relentless beat up the fallen angel. Absolix tried to counterattack and vanquish the nightmare, but Darkrai was even stronger than before. Fueled by rage, he continued to beat down Absolix.**_

**_Malispite, Mercifond, Gallade, Ruby and Kairi watched in awe._**

**_"Wh-where are we!" Kairi asked, freaked out._**

**_"Are we on the moon?" was Ruby's guess._**

**_"Wrong._**

**_We're inside Darkrai's mind. Technically." Malispite said._**

**_"What!"_**

**_"This is Darkrai's strongest attack. The most powerful Move he knows, and the most powerful Move he ever will learn…" Gallade said._**

**_"Cataclysm. The ultimate nightmare attack."_**

**_"I'll explain." Mercifond said to Kairi and Ruby. "This is what happens when Darkrai is in a near death state and tries to activate his nightmare powers._**

**_Basically, his powers go haywire and he uses every ounce of his power to wrap everything within a one hundred meter radius in a giant nightmare."_**

**_Kairi and Ruby were both shocked to hear this. They could believe it though, because now even at thirty percent power, Darkrai was subduing Absolix with his illusions._**

**_"Wait, so why aren't we affected?" Kairi realized._**

**_"Cresselia." Said Malispite. "She is the only one immune to Darkrai's nightmares. She must be using her power to save us."_**

**_"But why?"_**

**_"Because we have to wake Darkrai up." Gallade shook his head. "In this state, his brain is overexerting itself trying to create the greatest possible nightmare. His brain could mentally collapse from the strain in about seven minutes or so."_**

**_"So that's what we have to do." Mercifond said. "Somewhere in this illusion is Darkrai, we have to find him and wake him up before it's too late. Cresselia must have some sort of plan…"_**

**_A shadow watched them._**

**_"But… where is Darkrai?" Ruby asked. All she saw was blackness, and then Absolix and Darkrai fighting in the distance._**

**_"…good question…" Mercifond said nervously. "Technically we're in an infinite space… and we have no idea where Darkrai is…"_**

**_"Did you just say Darkrai will die if this thing keep up?"_**

**_All five turned to see a great shadow. This shadow had only one eye, red and blue at the same time. It gazed at them._**

_**"Well shit. That sucks."** **It said.**_

**_"W-who are you!" Kairi asked._**

**_The shadow laughed._**

_**"Alright. Follow the red path. It will lead you to Darkrai." a red path became visible amidst the infinite darkness.**_

**_"No seriously, who are you?" Malispite asked, confused by the sudden appearance of a red and blue eyed shadow._**

**_"Make sure to save Darkrai._**

**_Because one day his body will be mine."_**

**_The shadow vanished._**

**_All five were extremely confused. Nonetheless, they had been confused all day, what with the robots, and the absorbing Gardevoir and the Jabocaberry pudding… they just let it go and followed the red path._**

**_"…Has this happened before?" Asked Ruby._**

**_"Yeah. Once." Malispite answered. "You saw how they all fear Darkrai right? This is why."_**

**_"What happened?"_**

**_"A bunch of high school students thought it would be funny to torture us elementary grade students." Mercifond said. "Their prank went too far, and one of them knocked out Gligar (now known as Gliscor) with a water type move. Darkrai thought he had died, and he single handedly defeated all of them with Cataclysm at age seven."_**

**_"Wow…" Kairi said in awe._**

**_"And as a result, everyone in the school now fears him for his nightmare powers." Gallade finished._**

**_"Speaking of which." Malispite halted them. The body of Darkrai lay before them. Without hesitation, Malispite went up and smacked him._**

**_"Wake up, idiot." Darkrai opened his eyes, before disappearing. The five then disappeared from the nightmare._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"…I'm back." Said Darkrai to Absolix, now no longer a mindless monster.<em>**

**_"Indeed." Said Absolix, badly beaten. "Really, to use a Move that can actually defeat me like this…"_**

**_"Yep." grinned Darkrai._**

**_"We really are a lot alike." Absolix mused. The scenery turned to flames._**

**_"I'm nothing like you." Darkrai responded._**

**_"Oh?" Laughed the white being. "Tell me Darkrai. If I were to kill Gardevoir right now… what would you do?"_**

**_"I'd hunt you down and kill you." Darkrai said without hesitation. At this, Absolix smiled compassionately, much to Darkrai's confusion._**

**_"You see, Darkrai?" Absolix smiled. "The only real difference between you and I…_**

**_Is that you're friend got to live."_**

**_Before Darkrai could ask, Absolix snapped them both out of the nightmare._**

* * *

><p>Everything was back. Absolix with his light bubble, Darkrai clutching his head. The blue barrier was being assaulted by the three class Four's, trying to break in.<p>

Absolix gazed at them all, realizing something was missing…

"Gardevoir's out." Cresselia smirked in victory. "Using my brother Palkia's spatial powers and my own teleporting Move, we've sent her to the Hall. Arceus will be out any moment now to deal with you."

Absolix smiled at Cresselia.

"Sealing gates thirty through fifteen…" his EP began to diminish. "Fourteen through seven…"

His power level was now at six percent.

"I have good news for you all!" Absolix began, as the other rubbed their heads out of Darkrai's nightmare. "I no longer have a need to kill Gardevoir."

There was a pause as his words sank in. This sent a sense of relief though everyone.

"However, you should know…

The only reason I no longer with to murder her, is because she is more useful to me alive than dead." Grinned Absolix. He still had the upper hand, even in losing.

"Well now, Palkia Dialga and Rayquaza shall be breaking in any moment now." Absolix mused.

"Tim to go home, Mewthree." He picked up the unconscious Mewthree and slung her over his shoulder like a sack.

"Goodbye everyone! See you next time!" He said cheerfully.

He vanished into a white wormhole.

When this occlude, the three class Four's finally broke in Absolix's barrier, smashing it to nothing. Immediately they tended to everyone, they were wounded severely from constant battle.

"He got away…" Rayquaza growled.

"That doesn't matter for now." Dialga observed them all, warping them into the Hall and healing Lucario.

"Just send them to bed. They need their rest after a long day. We'll question them later…"

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…So how did it go, Xeno?"

"It went logically well, Gin."

"Mewthree has directly skipped stage two, and had proceeded to stage three.

All without anyone logically aware."


	14. Give In

Chapter twenty eight: Give In

* * *

><p>"Father."<p>

Gallade had intruded in on his father and mother's study time. Together they were attempting to solve the mystery as to why humans wore clothes instead of being naked like normal creatures should. It was indeed baffling, and required much attention.

"Gallade, can't you see that we're busy?" His father responded back. Gallade had other plans.

"Father, I want you to teach me THAT Move."

The statement was forward, straight and to the point. His mother opened her mouth, as if to say something, but no words came out. His father was no longer looking at the papers but instead at his son, eyes narrowed.

"…No. Gallade, that Move will tear you apart if you don't use it correctly. And you know it. Go. "

"Then I will succeed in doing it! Teach me, please father!"

THAT Move was a technique that Gallade's paternal side had passed down from generation after generation, father to son. It was a symbol of becoming an adult if you will, something that Gallade was in fact not. It was only taught to adults because THAT Move in the hands of a child could be catastrophic. It was the most powerful Move  
>Gallade's father knew, but if performed incorrectly or abused too many times, it became dangerous to the user's body. You could be ripped apart in seconds.<p>

"You are not an adult. Come back when you have become twenty one." Said Gallade's father, serious. He stared into his son's eyes, expecting defeat and obedience that he was correct. Instead he found Gallade's eyes to be blazing with determination.

"Father. Gardevoir… I was helpless to protect her from harm when danger struck, I could do naught for her except watch and hope that she survive…" Gallade said, remembering the past events of last chapter. "Father I need to become stronger! I need to learn that Move!"

"Son…" Gallade's father knew that Gallade was a bit stronger than he was at seventeen, but it still wasn't allowed until the age twenty one to teach someone a technique as fearsome as that. Gallade couldn't possibly handle it…

"Dear…" It was his wife, smiling at him. "Teach Gallade the Move." He was shocked that his own spouse would say such a thing.

"B-But honey! That Move could-

"Look at him." She gazed at her son, still smiling. "He isn't a child any more. He knows what he wants to fight for."

At that moment, Gallade's father realized that his wife was right. Gallade was selflessly going to train himself in order to protect the one he loved.

No child would want that.

"…I'll be back." Said Gallade's father, pressing his glasses a bit higher. Gallade's mother smiled, then turned her attention back to the research papers.

He and Gallade walked out of the house together. Their house was close to a mountain, so naturally in their backyard large boulders seemed to grow from the ground. Gallade's father touched one of these boulders, then spoke to his son.

"You mother may believe you are ready for this, but I'm still not entirely convinced."

Gallade paused, waiting for his father to continue.

"However… she is right in that you are not a child any longer. So I will give you a chance." Gallade's father stepped back from the large boulder, ten times his size and more than a hundred times his weight. He stared at Gallade, for once, deadly serious.

"I will show you the technique once. After that, you must figure out how to perform it on your own." Said Gallade's father, glasses shining in the sunlight.

"I understand!" Gallade was ready, eyes wide open to observe. With a final pause, Gallade's father turned to the boulder. Gallade knew what was about to happen next, to some extent. He had seen the Move performed once as a demonstration one day.

He knew that somehow, within seconds, the boulder would be nothing but dust.

How it would be turned to dust is what the green and white psychic had to figure out.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since the incident at Tajiri High.<p>

Naturally, in order to prevent panic, Principal Torkoal had insisted that they had been attacked by Xeno, a new bio-weapon of Team Rocket, as well as two robots. The rumors that Absolix had been inside the facility were false.

As were the rumors of Zero.

Arceus, who at the time was in another dimension, ventured outside from training Celebi only when she heard the real news- that Absolix had attacked the school a second time.

Everyone was injured. Most were healed within a day, but Darkrai of course was beat up to a higher degree then the rest, he and Malispite from an abused Cataclysm and Demon's Offence respectively.

Deoxys had holes through her body when she was found, Mewtwo not far away, still unable to speak. Deoxys was tended to immediately, the natural high healing speed of Ribonians was helpful.

When Arceus learned what had taken place during her absence, the first words that came from her mouth were as follows:

"OH MYSELF WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO DARKRAI!"

They were questioned. Naturally, they answered to their best. They did not know why Absolix had appeared, but he had attained a new member: Mewthree. He had attacked them, for reasons unknown, and then left just as mysteriously.

Cresselia made absolutely certain she was the one to speak, and that she used psychic powers to make her mind unreadable by her mother.

Gardevoir was the least injured. She woke up in her house, after being carried by Gallade, to the joys of her sisters hugging her. Gardevoir was able to remember everything. How her light powers had increased to drastic levels, so much that she almost overpowered a class Five. How she lost her emotions, and viciously attacked Absolix with the one memory that he was the one who cause Darkrai's pain.

Gallade left immediately after being treated. Arceus confirmed he was in his house, however Gallade had not reappeared since.

Darkrai, as mentioned, was in the worst condition. His body was mangled, even at a cellular level he was convulsing from lack of energy. Injuries sprouted from every corner of his body, he went up against a class Five after all. As for Cataclysm, it was fortunate that he was snapped out of it before the damage was done. No harm to his mind.

However even his mind had to be healed, so he was sentenced to bed for four days, not once waking up.

Kairi disappeared after the battle, leaving Ruby behind. She had to go back to the Ranger Union, to finally confess what she had been doing for seven days.

And slowly, everything began to come together.

* * *

><p><em>"That damn idiot…<em>

_He almost killed himself. Tch!_

_And just who the hell would I use for a body if that happened?_

_…_

_…_

_Oh._

_You're listening._

_Listen good then, damn moron._

_If you die, I swear to Arceus I will kill you._

_…in retrospect, you did pretty good to save you're friend though… heheh…_

_But let's face it. She's a creature of the light. They all are._

_We of the darkness cannot venture into the light. Ever._

_Believe me, I know._

_Do what you want I suppose. You'll just be disappointed in the end._

_But don't you dare die on me._

_Because one day soon, your body will be mine."_

"OH MY MOM!"

Darkrai awoke for the first time in four days.

It was the middle of the night. So his glowing alarm clock said.

Darkrai fell back into bed. He didn't feel like getting up. He groaned, realizing just now what a horrible headache he had. Darkrai sighed, remembering the events of yesterday. How Absolix had come after Gardevoir. How Cresselia had used Darkrai in order to use Cataclysm in order to save her from Absolix's wrath.

Great. The second time it happened. The students would love him for sure, especially since he gave them all one hell of a nightmare. Again.

_"We of the darkness cannot venture into the light. Ever."_

That's right… he heard a voice when he spoke. Wait. Was it his schizophrenic voice again? Or was this just a dream? Maybe even a new voice? Either way, it said it wanted Darkrai's body. Darkrai sighed. Yeah, it was probably just a dream then.

Darkrai's eyes widened.

He cursed at himself. He shut his eyes hard, gritted his teeth, and slammed his face into the pillow, yelling. He swore at himself for simply existing, for his loss at the hands of Absolix. For the fact he was so powerless against this demi-god.

For the fact he was unable to protect Gardevoir.

This alone was more pain than any pathetic headache his mind could whip up. Instead of being there for her, instead of stalling for time, he had been beaten in an instant by Absolix. It took two punches to bring him down. Things only got worse when he was used to awaken some sort of entity within Gardevoir, devoid of emotions, that almost took her over completely. If it wasn't for Cresselia, Kairi, and Mercifond, she would have been lost forever.

All because of him.

The door opened.

A faint purple glow came from the doorway, a glow unmistakably coming from Cresselia. Darkrai shut his eyes and forced himself to lay back down.

"You're awake?" Cresselia asked, though it was clearly rhetorical. She knew who was awake and who was asleep. She was like Santa Claus, only purple.

"Go away." Hissed Darkrai.

"Darkrai…" Said Cresselia. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Ice cream and gumdrops over this end. Now leave me alone."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying."

"And I know you're stuck up swan who thinks she can lead a group of teenagers to take on a class Five. Now get the hell out." Darkrai was now blaming everything on Cresselia.

Cresselia pursed her lips. It was partly true. She tried to take on Absolix and he nearly slaughtered them all. They protected Gardevoir, but it didn't matter. Absolix was no longer intere4sted in killing her by the time they confronted. She had lost, completely lost, and she knew it, even if it wasn't a battle.

"We still did well!"

"Oh yeah, I nearly died, Gardevoir almost became emotionless for life, Mewtwo is still insane and the rest of us are on our deathbeds from the attacks of one single Pokemon!"

"Darkrai we took on a class Five legendary!" Cresselia snapped back. "What did you expect?"

"To at least keep her safe!" Darkrai practically screamed.

There was silence.

"Leave me alone."

Cresselia gazed at her brother, not knowing what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words of comfort came out. She didn't know how to make him feel better. She closed the door.

Cresselia levitated down flights of stairs, head down in defeat, until she reached the second floor.

"Darkrai won't be joining us." She said to the rest.

Malispite, Mercifond, Gardevoir, Ruby, Deoxys and herself had gathered. A meeting was about to commence, while the other class Four's and Arceus slept. In the far end of the circle was their summoned, Mewtwo. His amber colored eyes reflected not the usual glint of happiness but instead the blur of a man who had something to confess.

"Well." Said Mewtwo. "Let's begin."

He looked at them all, especially Deoxys, who had joined them. He was surprised she had joined, after what he did to her. He nearly killed her after all. Mewtwo let his eyes drift upwards, thinking. Not knowing any other way to begin, he spoke plainly and blandly.

"I was supposed to be a clone of Absolix." He said. Even the word of that man tasted like poison to his lips. He hated that man beyond all reason, beyond all logic and beyond all emotion.

"You saw my memories, yes?" Mewtwo said, remembering he accidentally sent out a psychic message to them all during the battle.

"…Giovanni wanted a new super weapon. A Pokemon so powerful that it could even match Arceus's strength. Somehow, he learned of Absolix's existence, and well… decided to clone him.

He used the DNA of a mew to begin. Mew as you know have the DNA of all Pokemon, so that was used to isolate the part containing Absolix. And so in the test tube I grew. I leaned towards psychic type because that was the mew's own type. The goal was to eventually turn psychic into light but…

Absolix found out.

You've seen the sphere, correct? The mode of transportation he uses when he isn't using his body. He found out about the whole thing and needless to say, crashed the whole thing. He took over the body of another scientist and awoke me prematurely."

_"It's… awake!"_

"Hello there, Pokemon. You have been created by us to be the most powerful being in existence. We are your masters. Your name is… how about Mewtwo? You are a clone of mew after all."

"The scientists were kept in the dark about the whole thing. They thought I was a clone of mew, Giovanni planned to kill them once I began to show signs of light powers.

But I awoke prematurely."

_"This is amazing! It's psychic abilities are off the charts!"_

_"Congratulations!"_

_"It's ours now… Giovanni's master Pokemon!"_

_"Created to serve us humans! You will serve us well, Mewtwo!"_

"Because of Absolix's meddling in my developing brain, I was also mentally incomplete…"

_"…_

_…Ab…"_

_"Hm? Did the Pokemon speak?"_

_"Abs…"_

_"Be quite you. You will not speak until are spoken too. We will have to teach you manner if you are going to serve-"_

_"ABSOLIX!"_

"Even in the body of a scientist, I felt his presence. I destroyed the island I was created on, trying to find a being that I was only vaguely aware of.

…my mind is not stable. Not in the least. Absolix's presence causes neurons in my brain to fire off rapidly, and in locations they normally would not, thus my instability is born."

Mewtwo paused, to see how they would react. Although everyone thought it made sense given the two's similarity, it still shocked them quite a bit. Ruby raised her hand, a question in mind. Mewtwo simply looked at her.

"Um… why did you get so mad…?" Ruby asked nervously. Mewtwo sighed, it was time to explain that to them as well.

"It's because I'm naturally infuriated at Absolix." the purple being said. "…Here is the truth.

As you are all aware, I am not a real being. By this, I mean that everything about me has been copied. My personality is even twisted version of the mew's that Giovanni used."

"Wait, but Mewtwo-!" Deoxys began.

"I am a clone." Mewtwo breathed the fact. "I am not a real being.

And it's all his fault. Because of Absolix's meddling, my mind is unstable. I have almost killed you all more times that I can count. If Absolix hadn't interfered, I would have been a better creature."

Everyone was wide eyed when Mewtwo spoke next.

"My goal is to kill Absolix. It has been so since I was born… nay, created.

By killing that man, and thus wiping him from existence, my own will become real."

"That's crazy!" Cresselia was the first one to blare out. "Not one of us believes you nothing but a clone!"

"It's true, really!" Ruby said desperately. "You're awesome Mewtwo!"

"It doesn't matter what you all think." Mewtwo snapped at them, his eyes cold as steel. "None of you save maybe Deoxys know what I know. You don't understand the genetics behind it all: no matter what I do I cannot escape my fate of being nothing more than another mew."

"Mewtwo…" Malispite stood up fully. "You can't be serious. You're real!"

"Fine then. I will give you proof." Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "Deoxys. You've been quiet the entire time.

Can you genetically prove me to be false? Can you really, scientifically, prove that I am acting outside the psychological boundaries of a mew?"

Everyone turned to Deoxys, who was deathly white. They let her have her silence, waiting for some scientific mumbo jumbo that said Mewtwo was another being. That he was more than just a clone.

Deoxys had been thinking that ever since Mewtwo brought up the subject.

But genetically, it was an impossibility. Cold hard science proved that at its base, there was no way for Mewtwo to be another individual. He was simply another mew.

"That's what I thought." Mewtwo turned around. He left the room, having nothing else left to say.

* * *

><p>"So Mewtwo told them the truth." Arceus said softly, looking downwards from the top floor of the Hall. She grimaced. She didn't believe that Mewtwo was a copy of the mew that was used. But, as she had gathered, her words of comfort had no effect on the psychic. He still believed he was a nonexistent being.<p>

Truth be told, even she felt bad for what had happened. Her, the god of all Pokemon. At that instant she would have bet not many humans could imagine their God sad. But, God or not, she was a creature. And like any creature, she had remorse for what had occurred.

It wasn't really her fault. Celebi had asked Arceus to train her, and Arceus thought blindfolding themselves in another dimension would suffice. She had not known that Absolix would appear…

She sighed. No, she had not known at all.

She felt a ringing noise in her ears. Being God, she had no need for a cellphone, instead all calls went through dimensions and the like to reach Arceus. It was probably Neon-chan, she had been expecting a call from him or Coder. She picked mentally released her powers and spoke.

"Who is it?" she asked, listening, expecting to hear the voice of a man in his twenties or the metallic voice of agent Neon.

_"Hello Arceus. Did four days ago make you realize your hopelessness?"_

Arceus widened her eyes. This was not the voice of Neon or Coder, it was scratchy and high pitched.

"Who is this?" Arceus demanded, knowing that not many could reach her like this.

_"Yeah. While you were lounging in your Hall, Absolix came and attacked your kids without hesitation._

_I bet that stings._

_Does it pain you to know you weren't around to stop him from hurting the ones you love? Huh, false God?"_

"…Disorder Thirteen." Arceus said. She remembered this voice. This was the leader of Disorder Thirteen- she remembered because he had hijacked the spatial network hat one day.

_"Even if I'm here to goad you, that actually isn't the reason I called." _sniggered the voice on the other end of the line.

_"There is a traitor within the Hall."_

Arceus narrowed her eyes, glowing red even though she couldn't see the leader of Disorder Thirteen.

"You dare question the loyalty of the Council?" she barked.

_"Think about it carefully, false God._

_Why is Neo- Genesis alive anyway? They should be dead. But here they are, in the current time. That could only be fixed by someone with legendary like power._

_And what about Helix?_

_Yes, Helix… Isn't it funny how she attacked during the time when NO legendaries were out to defend Destiny City? Couldn't someone have tipped Palkia into buying tickets to Harry Potter seven on that day?_

_And now Absolix."_

The voice on the other end breathed. _"Let's talk about him._

_Isn't it too much of a coincidence that he appeared almost immediately after you left? And isn't just odd that he left when you came back out? He had to have known, there are no such things as coincidences this perfectly timed._

_And how do you suppose he knew all of this?"_

_The only explanation… Is that he has someone on the inside working for him… working to bring down the Council from the inside…"_

Arceus was horrified at the logic of whoever was behind the phone.

_"Better find the traitor fast… wouldn't want another incident to happen…"_

The line clicked.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

The next day proceeded as the day before that. Gallade was nowhere to be seen, although when asked about his whereabouts he was simply 'in the house training' as his parents put it.

Mewtwo shut himself off in his laboratory, tending to his experiments. He had refused to come out since the talk last night.

Cresselia too had locked herself in the Hall, unusual for her. Malispite went off to train with Master Dunsparce, and for once, Mercifond decided to join him.

Darkrai fallen back asleep, and had not woken up.

This last fact had particularly worried Gardevoir. She heard Cresselia tell them all he wouldn't be joining them last night. She didn't have the room to argue, but she knew something was off.

With this, Gardevoir prepared a liquid serving of mixed berries, and approached the security system of the Hall of Origin as an excuse to make sure Darkrai was okay. With a recognition from the dimensional system, a pink portal opened up and Gardevoir was transported ten thousand feet in the air where the floating Hall resided.

One floor one, the lowest level, Gardevoir was surprisingly greeted by the sight of three humans and Arceus. Palkia and Dialga lay behind Arceus, observing the conversation. She had never seen the three humans before, in fact she had relatively little interaction with humans save Kairi.

One of them was clearly very old. He was a dark skinned man, his upper half bare, with a long white beard and moustache. No hair existed on the top of his head. He wore what appeared to be blue colored pants, with a green sweatshirt tied around his waist. His eyes were narrow, wrinkles covered him from head to toe, and he clutched a long wooden stick to support himself.

Another was a young woman, at least as far as Gardevoir could tell. She was perhaps an adult, given her height, but again Gardevoir could not tell clearly. This woman wore a striped pink shirt, and the same type of blue pants as the man, only longer. She unlike the man had a full head of brown hair that hung to her shoulders.

The last was clearly a child. Gardevoir could tell because of his size compared to the other two, and the head to body ratio fit the description of a human child. This human wore a clearly oversized whit garb that covered his body from the neck down. A golden necklace was around his neck. He had short brown hair, the same color as the human female.

The two elder humans were conversing with Arceus in Human about the boy, this much Gardevoir could tell. The boy gave Gardevoir a strange feeling. She felt he was important somehow, but did not know why.

They noticed her.

"Ah, Gardevoir." Said the giant purple and white dragon, the first to notice her presence. He spoke something in human to the four conversing, it was a command of some sort.

"What are you doing here?" Palkia flew up to Gardevoir, his massive size compared to her own a bit intimidating for the young psychic.

"I just… came to see Darkrai and Cresselia is all." Gardevoir held up the blue concentrate as proof. Palkia nodded his head, speaking in human to the four again. Surprisingly, the old man walked over to her. Palkia made no attempt to stop him, only observe as the wizened dark skinned man stared at Gardevoir.

"You can… understand me?" Asked the old man. Gardevoir realized he was holding a silver colored device. A communicator.

"Yes." Said Gardevoir in Pokenese.

"Hmph. Technology these days." Said the old human. "In the old days we had to use sign language you know? Gives me the willies just how far we've come since then…"

He kindly extended his hand.

"I am Alekandra." He spoke. "Pleasure to meet you. If I have visions about you, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Visions…?" Gardevoir asked nervously. She didn't know what he was talking about until Palkia said

"Alekandra, you see, is a human psychic. He can predict the future." explained Palkia. "Sometimes he has visions, in which he sees things from the future."

"I'm also one hundred percent accurate." Smiled the dark skinned man. He used his long wooden stick and walked back over to Arceus. "Where's my room?"

"Floor one." Arceus said. "I've used my powers to create a new room on floor one. The kitchen is down here too, so you won't need to walk up any stairs."

"Good… I'll be leaving then… need to meditate…" Alekandra mumbled, walking over to a door Gardevoir realized had not been there last night. From there, she turned to the woman and the boy. The woman was clutching the boy, obviously since they shared the same color of green eyes and brown hair, the boy was the woman's son.

"Well let's not be rude!" Arceus broke the tension with her cheerful demeanor. "Gardevoir! This is Katrina!" Arceus nudged her over in the direction of the woman. "She'll be staying here for a bit! Katrina, this is Gardevoir! This is Darkrai's closest friend who's a girl!"

Gardevoir blushed at that last comment. It almost sounded like Arceus said they were in love or something. Nonetheless, she shook the woman's hand. The woman was smiling at her, this was a kind human as Gardevoir could tell.

"And… this is your son?" Gardevoir smiled at the boy, who grinned back.

"Oh yes." Said the woman. "Introduce yourself, dear."

"Hi!" Said the boy, happy to meet someone new.

"My name's Trueman!"

* * *

><p>Cresselia stood on the twentieth floor, or as the other legendaries referred to it, 'The really big library of too many books'. Some time ago, long before Cresselia was born, Arceus had decided to fill up the twentieth floor with rare books and scrolls. The library was filled to the brim with every sort of novel you could imagine.<p>

Except of course, books on Absolix Michael Solaris.

No books were written about him for fear someone might release him from containment, as Cresselia figured. So with a heavy heart, Cresselia realized searching for Absolix's weakness was futile and began to research sealing. Like her mother, Cresselia wanted to be a Sealsmaster in order to provide better leadership for 'Cresselia's Legendary council'. She had almost failed them in saving Gardevoir. For a moment, she had no idea what to do.

Even if she was up against an opponent many times more powerful than herself, that would not happen again.

Lugia never lost a single battle, and neither would she.

"Cresselia!"

The lunar swan turned around, slowly as to not disturb the pile of books she had gathered, a stack of six or seven thick with heavy covers.

"Gardevoir?" she had not expected to see her again so soon.

"I came to check up on you two." Gardevoir said, holding up a blue mixture. "Oranberry juice?"

"…no drinking in the library." said Cresselia. "What about Ralts and Kirlia?"

"Oh Kirlia can babysit Ralts sometimes…" Gardevoir shrugged. "What… are you doing?"

"Research." Cresselia tossed her a book she had already read- _'THE FUNDAMENTALS OF THE SEAL'_. Gardevoir caught it and noted how thick the book was.

"You too huh…" Gardevoir faintly smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know… Malispite and Mercifond are also training at Master Dunspance's. Ruby even says Gallade is trying to master some sort of killer Move. And now here you are, trying to learn seals."

Cresselia nodded her head once.

"…we really got beaten, didn't we?" Gardevoir kept up the distant smile.

"Not quite. Absolix was the one who retreated, and you were safe in the end." Cresselia said logically, refusing to count it as a loss. "But that man…

He was toying with us the entire time. He knew he could have finished us off at any moment!" Cresselia spat. "It annoys me to know that even at thirty percent of his power he could squash us without even trying." said the lunar swan solemnly.

"During that fight I realized just how powerless we are." Cresselia said, looking at the ceiling.. "We need to be stronger. All of us. He might come for you again."

Gardevoir remembered.

* * *

><p><em>"The only reason I no longer with to murder her, is because she is more useful to me alive than dead."<em>

* * *

><p>It was almost certain Absolix would attack again. They didn't know what he meant by his cryptic words, why Gardevoir having strange light powers was useful to him, but nonetheless they knew it was only a matter of time before they would see his golden eyes once more.<p>

"I came up to ask you… where's Darkrai?" Gardevoir asked. Cresselia spun around. He was awake? However, Cresselia did not know where Darkrai was. He might be in the Hall, training…

No, for training, he would be at Dunsparce's dojo.

* * *

><p>"Just to be sure…" Arceus eyes Dialga carefully. "It was only Cataclysm, correct?"<p>

"Affirmative." Dialga nodded his large blue head once.

"And it wasn't the seal I placed on him breaking?"

"No."

"And the others have no idea that the seal even exists on Darkrai?"

"We're positive." spoke the temporal guardian. "After all, you made it so that it can't be visible under nearly any circumstances."

"True. I'd tell them about Darkrai's seal but… knowing Darkrai, he'd probably try to break it just to impress Lopu-what's-her-name." Arceus rolled her eyes. "I guess until he matures we'll keep quiet about it."

"Right… Oh, they've gathered." Noted the blue dinosaur. All the class Four legendaries had gathered on the ninety eighth floor of the Hall. This included Dialga, Palkia, Rayquaza, and lastly, Mewtwo. Through a portal from the Distortion World came Giratina, the last one to arrive.

"A class Four only meeting?" Inquired Mewtwo. "Whatever news you have obviously can't be good."

Arceus glared at Mewtwo. But she glared only because he was right. Sighing out loud, she spoke.

"I have received two reports from Neon-chan."

The others began to listen in intently. This news after all, came from the leader of the secret agents. Agent Neon himself, the supreme boss.

"I'm going to be as brief as possible so that we are not discovered." Arceus said. "First off: Reshiram and Zekrom have taken over Isshu. They claim to be the new guardians."

This earned a couple wide eyed glances, and an angry outburst from Rayquaza.

"How dare they! Those immature little-!"

"I know, I know." Arceus shut him up. "We can no longer ignore their acts like this.

Rayquaza, Dialga, go to Isshu and bring them back. Contact Kyruem as well, make sure she's okay."

The green snake lizard and the giant blue dinosaur nodded their heads once. They would leave immediately and confront the two as soon as the meeting was over.

"One other piece." Arceus added. This time, she seemed very concerned. "This information must remain an absolute secret from everyone."

Mewtwo simply stared, waiting.

"…everyone here is already aware of the Angels, correct?"

The word Angel was simply an acronym. It stood for some sort of complex name that was abbreviated as 'Angel', General White simply liked to rub it in Arceus' face by giving them the name of divine beings.

But the Angels, though falsely given such a name, were a serious, serious matter.

Exposure to the occasional Pokemon attacks on humans left some of the people feeling vulnerable and helpless. These certain people developed such items called weapons, things designed to protect a human from a Pokemon's superior power. They gave these weapons 'Classes', just like the Legendary Council.

Angels were the first and currently only weapons conceived to be considered class Four technology.

The Angels were giant, white robots. They had booster wings on their backs, enabling flight. Their armor was near impenetrable and designed specifically to reflect Energy Potential away from itself. They ran on nuclear fusion cores, giving them a near unlimited power supply. They had the ability to over analyze anything, enabling them to instantaneously spot the weakness of any living creature. The angels could move at the speed of sound, and possessed blades that could slice through solid steel.

All and all, the Angels had the power level of a class Four legendary.

Sapien City was able to make ten of them.

"But that isn't the case any more." Arceus said gravely, about the number of Angels there were in the human capitol.

She relayed what agent Neon had discovered. In a one in a million chance, the nuclear fusion course of one of the Angels had, by chance, melted the part of the angels brain that determined who was an enemy and who was a friend. The robot immediately went berserk, as it was not able to accurately tell who was its ally and who was its enemy.

Neon knew this because he had hacked into the mainframe when this occurred. Though from his position he could not see it, he knew that the Angel was causing havoc all over the first sector of Sapien City. None of the other Angels were activated, they needed to be recharged. As a result, the Angel that had gone haywire was all alone, laying waste to the city.

"So what happened…?" Palkia asked. He Didn't give a damn what happened to Sapien, but his mother had to have some sort of point to this.

"It was destroyed." Arceus said, as if she had read her own death sentence. The twins, Palkia and Dialga, looked at each other with confused glances. So if it was destroyed, what was the point of telling them? Wasn't it good that there were only nine Angels in Sapien?

Mewtwo looked at Arceus, a shocked glance placed on his face.

"Use your heads, you idiots." Mewtwo brought a hand to his chin, shaking both back and forth. "This is not good… not good at all…"

"What are you…?" Rayquaza began.

"Think carefully." Arceus asked solemnly. "The Angels are the worlds most powerful weapons. One of them went berserk while the others were resting. It was destroyed safely."

All at once, it the meaning dawned onto them.

"If none of the other Angels were activated, how was the rouge one destroyed?" Arceus put it blandly. There was of course, only one explanation. The only thing that could destroy and Angel was a very powerful class Four legendary, a class Five legendary or another Angel. Sapien City had neither of these things when the Angel went haywire.

"They've made something stronger than an Angel?" Giratina said in a hoarse whisper.

Arceus nodded her head once.

There was a stalemate between the Legendary Council and Sapien City. It had started back when the Great War came about. Sapien City stemmed from the animosity humans felt towards Pokemon, built from the hatred of a man named Shigumori White.

Sapien City was an all human city. No Pokemon were allowed inside. On top of all of this, it was also the largest city on the planet by far (about ten times the size of Destiny), and the wealthiest of every establishment in the world.

While it passed itself off as simply an all human city, other knew of its more sinister ambitions, that it was highly probably it was preparing for a war with the Council. Of course, no war would ever come. After all, Arceus herself was a class Five, the pinnacle of all hierarchies. No matter how many Angels they sent at her, it would never be enough to defeat the God of this world. And so, Sapien City would be at bay.

Unless of course they invented class Five technology.

Which was the legitimate fear on everyone's mind in the room. The goings on in Sapien City were largely unknown- was it possible that after all this time, humans had actually created something that rivaled a class Five?

"I have other news, but that will be made publicly tomorrow to all the legendaries." Arceus began to turn away, her point made clear.

"Do not speak of this to anyone. Meeting adjourned.

I think I'll make a call to General White and invite him to have a chat."

* * *

><p>Master Dunsparce stared.<p>

"Thank you for the training today!" Mercifond said politely. "Now at least I can't accidentally kill someone with my chosen one powers…" She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, thanks." Malispite said under his breath. He was still bitter about the events of yesterday and five days ago.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Um… bye!" Mercifond sweat dropped, not knowing what Master Dunsparce was saying. They left the yellow worm like Pokemon to himself.

The second they left, Master Dunsparce felt an odd presence. He did not move, but he sense something was watching him, a dark pressure surrounding him…

"Hello… Dunsparce…" Said a cackling voice from the shadows.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"What do mean it doesn't suit me?"

From the shadows came a creature. It was grey all over, dark gray in the lower half. A yellow halo like object rested on its head, one single red eye in the center of its roundish head. What appeared to be a face was etched onto its spherical body, ending with a ghostly tail. It reached with its long arms and pulled out a monocle.

"Come now! I'm scary! You know about my past!"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Well, I just thought I'd drop by is all." the ghostly Pokemon said. "We're having a reunion here in Destiny City! Ariados is coming too, she should be here any day now!"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Hm?"

The ghost Pokemon turned around and saw Darkrai. He was bandaged in his arm, but he ripped of the bandages as if he couldn't feel the pain.

"Train me." Said Darkrai. "I need to be even stronger than ever."

"Your pupil?" assumed the grey colored being. Darkrai's blue eye swiveled to the newcomer.

"Who are you?"

"Dusknoir at your service!" he said proudly, extending a hand. Darkrai ignored him and floated forwards.

"I give nightmares to those who touch me." he spoke bitterly.

"Ah, so you must be Darkrai then?" Duskoir assumed. "And you've come for Dunsparce's training?"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Oh my." Said Dusknoir.

"What do you mean you won't train me!" Darkrai blared angrily.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"Oh. He has a point." Dusknoir looked at Darkrai. "If you really are just training for revenge, you'll just become even angrier at yourself. Calm yourself down, then talk to him about fighting."

Darkrai glared at Dusknoir. "And just what the hell would you know about me?" he challenged. Master Dunsparce however, had reason. The way he was, Darkrai had forgotten his original goal of training to become stronger. He had been consumed by the flames of revenge, and only wished to get stronger to inflict pain on the recipient of his revenge.

"More than you are aware." Dusknoir was serious, realizing all this as well. "You're angry, and that's no way to learn anything. Anger causes mistake. You are only consumed by rage at this point, and revenge is not a good reason to gain strength."

"Darkrai!"

Speaking of angry, there stood Gardevoir at the doorway of the dojo. Darkrais' eyes widened, but narrowed the next second, fury coursing through his body.

"What the hell do you want!" Darkrai instantly became bitter. Without hesitation, Gardevoir, much to everyone's surprise, used a powerful Photon Stream and knocked Darkrai to the ground.

"Oh my!" Dusknoir sweat dropped.

"What the hell are you doing!" Darkrai yelled from the ground, rage taking him over. He had little health left, and now he couldn't train because he had once again become too injured to move. Darkrai gazed in a venomous manner at Gardevoir, who smacked him as hard as she could.

And then he felt her arms around his waist.

At first, Darkrai didn't know what had happened. He felt Gardevoir's gentle arms around him, their warm fur touching, but for a brief instant he couldn't comprehend what she had just done.

"G-Gardevoir…?"

"You really are an idiot you know…" Darkrai realized she was crying. "Why do you always have to burden yourself so hard?" Gardevoir gazed at him, she was clearly worried about him.

Gardevoir had heard everything from Cresselia. How Darkrai had once again distanced himself from everyone thanks to losing to Absolix. How he believed he had failed in protecting them from harms way. How he thought he had failed in making sure she was safe.

Darkrai, in retrospect, was always like this. He'd been like this since day one, always trying too hard to protect the things he loved. He was the strongest Pokemon in the world in Gardevoir's opinion, but he was always too hard on himself and believed he was the weakest.

She stared into his shocked blue eyes and finally gave him a smile.

"I haven't gone anywhere yet." Gardevoir simply put it. "Thank you for saving me, Darkrai."

Darkrai simply blinked. He still hadn't gotten past the fact that for the past minute or so she had been hugging him. He heard the last part though. She thanked him. _For saving her._

"G-Gardevoir, I…" Darkrai couldn't express it in words. One cannot express unyielding gratitude towards another being who you truly bonded with using mere words.

Darkrai shoved her aside. The two finally parted.

"I've held back my nightmare powers for too long. You'll get a bad dream if you keep holding me." Darkrai said. She was lucky he had been injured- due to Cataclysm it took slightly longer for his nightmare powers to activate for a time.

"Darkrai… you're okay now, right?" Asked gardevoir, standing up and facing him. Darkrai stared at her deeply.

He grinned.

"Damn straight." He said simply. "Now go away. I need to train and you'll just slow me down."

Gardevoir finally smiled. He was quick in his remarks to insult her, but then again Darkrai was still Darkrai. He was back to normal again.

"Don't hurt yourself too much." the green haired human shaped Pokemon said quietly, then knelt down and placed a small container of blue liquid on to the floor. With grace, she exited the room.

Darkrai's eyes trailed her as she left. At that moment he realized just how lucky he was to have someone like her by his side.

There was a clapping noise.

"Bravo!" Said Dusknoir. "That was very cute of you two!"

"Was not…" Mumbled Darkrai. He had just realized that SHE HAD BEEN HUGGING HIM FOR OVER A MINUTE. It was a tad bit awkward considering Gallade was her future husband.

"Whatever, train me already!" Darkrai flexed his hands and arms, rotating them as a warm up exercise. He was ready to take on anything at that moment, and would do so if it furthered his progress in training. Darkrai was no longer angry, and instead he remembered the reason why he asked Dunsparce to train him all those years ago.

To help him protect his irreplaceable friends.


	15. Return to Normalcy

Chapter twenty nine: Return to Normalcy

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, midnight<strong>

"…this can't be right, Giratina."

It was of even smaller size than Arceus had last saw it. Drastically so. Its glow was even brighter than before, as now it was using all the energy it had available to contain the pure white sphere inside it. It glowed this brightly, almost like a second sun, because it was running out of power at an alarming rate.

"…how long…?" Arceus finally said, in a voice so quiet Giratina almost didn't hear it.

"Three days.

Three days Asmodeus. Three days."

* * *

><p>Darkrai was sound asleep. His alarm would wake him up in about three minutes though, because today was a school day, Friday to be precise.<p>

And then, from the depths of the Hell of Origin came the bellow of:

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP BEKUZ THERE IS SCHOOL TO BE ATTENDED TO!"

Darkrai was so shocked from his mother's voice that he leapt up and crashed his head into the ceiling. From there, he groaned in pain as he listened to some class Four scream "BUT I DON'T HAVE SKOOL!". Darkrai blinked, and saw a second hole next to where he was, from the last time he crashed in here.

"Momdamnit!" Darkrai cursed. Suddenly, Mew flew up to him.

"Hiya Darkrai! OH NOES! ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME BAD DREAMS AGAIN!"

"No! And what do you mean by 'again'?"

"MOOOOOM! DARKRAI IS TRYING TO GIVE ME BAD DREAMS!"

"WHAT THE HELL I NEVER EVEN-

However, Darkrai was cut short by a very large Judgment attack that killed pretty much everything that it hit. Darkrai included. He lay in the middle of a large crater in his room, moaning about pain. Weakly, he managed to reach under his bed and pull out an emergency Hyper Potion, which was able to heal him.

Darkrai did the usual, shower, brushed his teeth, then went down fro breakfast. Soon he saw his sister emerge, and she spoke to him.

**"HELLO DARKRAI, I AM A STUCK UP SWAN. MALISPITE AND MERCIFOND ARE AWESOME." SAID CRESSELIA TO THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS.**

"…" Darkrai blinked. "Are you okay Cresselia? Yor speech is all bolded…"

"Urg! That wasn't me!" Cresselia was enraged. "That was the stupid narrator! He's been granted a new power to alter speech!"

"Cool!" Darkrai was happy. "Does that mean I'll never have to listen to your ego ever again?"

"How dare you! MOM, DARKRAI'S TRYING TO GIVE ME NIGHTMARES!"

"I WAS NOT!"

Unluckily, Darkrai was Judgmented a second time, along with another scolding from God.

"Ow…" Darkrai lay on the ground in pain. He heard his mother shout 'Cresselia heal yor brother' and he felt his sister use Moonlight on his body.

"Gallade's supposed to be coming back today." Cresselia said to Darkrai, passing along the information she got from Ruby.

"Great…" Darkrai said. "But what about Gliscor?"

"We still have no idea where he might be… although we suspect the Secret Agents have something to do with this…"

Darkrai stood up fuming. "If those bastards dare think they can steal my best friend-!"

"Hold your Horsea Darkrai." Cresselia said calmly, using Psychic to keep Darkrai from moving away. "That's only a guess. He could also be held up by Absolix for all we know."

"THEN LET'S KILL ABSOLIX!"

"YOU'D LOSE!"

"MOM, CRESSELIA'S TRYING TO GIVE ME NIGHTMARES!"

"WAIT WHAT!"

Another Judgment attack painfully struck Cresselia up the nose. The pillar of light inflicted tremendous damage to the Lunbar swan, as Darkrai broke free from her grasp in order to hunt down Absolix.

Unfortunately, he remembered he had school.

"Once I'm done with School then you're dead meat Absolix!" Darkrai swore vengeance upon the class Five fallen angel.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN CASCADE CITY<strong>

"I'm not quite sure why…" Absolix said within the darkness. "…but for some odd reason, I feel like smacking Darkrai right now… I think I will do it later…"

"Absolix-sama we have no time for that!" said a pair of glowing eyes within the darkness. "We have to pay the electric bill, or else find some way to power up Cascade City!"

"Yeah, I'm tired from all this darkness!" said a high pitched voice.

"By the way… what's with HER!" said an angry feminine voice. Though she pointed to total darkness, she was actually pointing to Mewthree, who was lying on the ground next to Absolix.

"Oh yes, her." Absolix said. "Well, she was very injured and starved, so I placed a couple healing Moves and seals upon her to force her body to rest. She should be awake any minute now actually!"

"I mean why the f*ck did you bring her back to this place?" Said the voice from before.

"Well Absolix must have a good reason Yami!"

"Or he might be getting senile with old age, Yumi!"

"…u…uurggg…"

"Oh?"

From the floor, Mewthree's pink eyes slowly fluttered open. For a moment, she thought she was still asleep, until she finally realized she was in total darkness.

"…what?"

"Welcome to Cascade City!" said glowing yellow tattoo's from the darkness, the only source of light in the entire complex.

"Cascade!" Mewthree jumped to her feet. From there, she noticed her condition- she was fully healed. Then she remembered what she had said. She had willingly become Absolix's apprentice in order to escape Xeno.

"Everyone, say hello to Mewthree."

"Hi Mewthree!" Said an excited voice. "I'm Schrocat, remember? Over there is Absolix, and over there is Salamantra, and over there is Yumi and Yami, and over there is-"

"What's going on here, Absolix?" Said a new voice.

"Ah yes, well let me explain to you all what happened…"

"She'd better not have joined us."

"I don't want to be mean but her power level is pretty weak…"

"Now now, let me explain. Mewthree has NOT joined us." Absolix said to calm everyone down. "Although she can if she just swears her loyalty…"

"NO."

"Very well then. However! Mewthree, in order to fulfill the goal of defeating my clone, Mewtwo, has asked to become my apprentice!"

Silence filled the air as the Pokemon shrouded in darkness processed this information.

"Cool! Does that mean I'm no longer the weakest member!" Schrocat grinned.

"I'm not weak." Stated Mewthree, still trying to figure out everyone's location from within the endless darkness.

"Yeah, what's your power level then?"

"Ten thousand." Mewthree said, with a small bit of dignity in her voice.

"TEN THOUSAND!" Yelled a voice. "She's even worse than I expected! How are you supposed to train a girl-chan like THAT Absolix-sama!"

"I realize it will be quite difficult, however I believe I am up to the task. I will remind you all that she is a guest in our city, so please treat her courteously." noted the whit being within the shroud of darkness.

"Fine…" Everyone moaned.

"Good." Said Mewthree, sighing in relief. "I'm a bit hungry, where is the food?"

"The food will cost you three thousand po'ke."

"…what!"

"Don't you remember?" Absolix grinned madly from the darkness. "You never swore your loyalty to me. Therefore, you will not get the same perks as a real member…"

"…such as…?"

"Food, shelter, and protection from the bar of soap."

"What!" Said Mewthree, eyes wide. "Wait, what do you mean by the bar of soap!"

"And what do you mean by shelter?" Said a voice. "The temperature in her is always thirty degrees Celsius. You yourself programmed the dimension."

"Ah yes. Well from now on, the nights and mornings in this dimension will be altered from thirty degrees to NEGATIVE FIVE DEGREES CELCIUS."

Mewthree gaped.

"Why the hell?"

"You could always just swear your loyalty to me…"

"NO!"

"Well in that case, our lesson begins tomorrow. Have fun, and stay away from the soap."

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

* * *

><p><strong>TAJIRI HIGH<strong>

"I can't help think that I've forgotten something." Darkrai said to no one in particular. He shrugged and went inside the school. However, he couldn't sake that he had forgotten something. Something important…

"Hello Darkrai!" A single blue eye swiveled, it was Gallade, greeting him. "I don't know about you but I feel lucky today! After all, today is the fourth!"

"Isn't four an unlucky number in Japanese culture…?" Darkrai asked. Gallade did not appear to hear him, going on,

"On top of this lucky day, I have finally mastered a new movie that can defeat anyone in one shot." Gallade smirked. "So don't try and fight me, Darkrai. From now on I'm one level above you."

At this, Darkrai grinned. "Funny, you sound like you think you can beat me."

"It's because I can." Gallade grinned back.

"Let's test that…" But before they could go at it, Mercifond smacked both of them upside the head with her chosen one powers (?), and disctracted them from fighting. She then proceeded to give them a strict lesson on why violence was bad, and how it led to the evils of society.

"Wait, where's Darkrai?" Mercifond suddenly realized Darkrai was gone.

"DIEEEEEE!" Malispite and Darkrai yelled at each other inside of a cloud of smoke.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CRESSELIA'S MOM!" Mercifond screamed.

"Anyway, I have good news! Because I feel so lucky today… I will ask Gardevoir to go to the dance with me on Saturday!"

Suddenly, Darkrai stopped fighting Malispite.

"What!"

"Yes! Because today is the sixth, and the prom is on the seventh, I feel as though I should ask Gardevoir to go with me! And if you get in my way I will kill you Darkrai!"

Gallade's words entered Darkrai's mind like molasses slowly pouring into his ear. As he proverbially swallowed the words, he then realized what he had forgotten.

"Oh fric! I still have to get Lopunny to go out with me!" Darkrai shouted. Malispite stood back up.

"Come again?"

"Remember! If I defeat all of Lopunny's ex boyfriends then she'll go with me to the prom!" Darkrai said, panicked. Mercifond tried calming him down.

"How many do you have left?"

"Uh… one! Yeah, I need to defeat one last guy!" Darkrai remembered. Yet, as he explained to them, something was off about the fifth ex. Ever since the challenge started, Lopunny's former boyfriends had battled him in sequential order, he hardly needed to wait. So why hadn't the fifth one appeared yet!

* * *

><p><em>ONE DAY AGO<em>

_"He's that good?"_

_"HE'S THAT GOOD." Steelix complained, in the infirmary, bruises everywhere. "We thought battling that idiot would be a piece of cake, but just look at what he did to us!"_

_Four Pokemon lay, all sharing two common things: 1) they had all dated Lopunny in the past, and 2) they had all been beaten by Darkrai._

_"Th-then I'm next!" Raichu realized. "But how can this be! Darkrai's just a freak isn't he, how on earth did he beat all of you!"_

_"We have no idea how that freak of nature managed to do it, but there you have it!" Said Machamp angrily, all four of his arms in casts. "You have to avoid him at all costs!"_

_"Right! I'll just hide in a place no one can find me!"_

* * *

><p><em>TODAY<em>

"AHA! He's hiding from me!" Darkrai broke the fourth wall, reading the above paragraph. "But it didn't tell me where he is! Grr… the coward! SHOW YORSELF RAICHU!"

The hallways became empty.

"…come to think of it, they're avoiding me more than usual…" Darkrai noted. "Do you think it was because I used Cataclysm again?

…whatever! I need to find Raichu before that EVIL BASTARD Pikachu beats me to Lopunny!" Darkrai said, his legs were de extended, and he began flying to another part of the school.

"Hey…" it was Gardevoir, who just appeared. "What's going on?"

"Darkrai needs to find the fifth ex so that he can date Lopunny." Mercifond explained. "You know… SSDD."

"SSDD?" Malispite questioned his sister.

"Same sh*t different day." the white bat sighed. Gallade sprung from the sidelines and grabbed Gardevoir's hand, kneeling down.

"Gardevoir!" He said confidently. "I hereby ask of you to come with me to the prom! Please?"

"This unit will self destruct in two seconds." Gardevoir smiled.

"…EH?"

**_BOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!_**

Instead of replying a yes or no, Gardevoir blew up in Gallade's face. The green psychic was charred, and very confused.

"What the heck was that!" Malispite was alarmed. He saw another Gardevoir out of the corner of his eye. Gallade noticed too, and despite his injury, went over and held her hand, proposing to her.

"Gardevoir, please go to the dance with me!"

"This unit will self destruct in two seconds."

**_BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!_**

Again, the normally gentle female psychic exploded in a fiery… explosion.

Malispite/Mercifond: "Yeah, nice description."

"But more importantly, what is going on here!" Gallade cried, unable to understand why there were two Gardevoir, and why both of them blew up. Was that simply her way of rejecting him?

"Mercifond, use your chosen one powers!" Malispite grinned at his sister.

"But I don't know how!"

"You can do it Mercifond! I believe in you!" Her brother cheered her on, patting her on the back. She sighed, and held her chosen once necklace to the light.

"Um… chosen one powers… activate?" she guessed. Suddenly, the necklace began to glow. It showed a holographic image of Mewtwo.

_"I'm bored. And Depressed." _The Mewtwo hologram said. Mercifond realized what was happening- it was a projection of the past. _ "Oh I know! I'll created a whole bunch of robot Gardevoir clones! THAT EXPLODE." _he added with a maniacal grin.

That explained everything. Using evil genius science mumbo jumbo, Mewtwo had created several Gardevoir clones that were able to explode.

"…how many did he make…?" Was the next question, asked by Mercifond. Malispite lightly tapped his sisters shoulder and told her to turn around.

What they saw next was truly astounding- several dozen Gardevoir clones were in the school, conversing with one another, asking about next class, performing various Moves, etc.

"WHICH ONE IS THE REAL ONE?" Gallade shouted, wanting to go out with the real flesh and blood gardevoir, and not some robot duplicate.

* * *

><p><strong>THE REAL ONE<strong>

Gardevoir was hunched over at her desk, hurriedly writing on a piece of paper. This sheet told Gardevoir about the bills she had to pay, how much money she would need to give for the use of electricity, water and heating. The usual.

Gardevoir typed in a few numbers on a calculator, she really hated paying the bills, they were boring and downright depressing. On the other hand, it wasn't like anyone else could do it for her.

She sighed- there was another reason she skipped school today. In total, Gardevoir knew beforehand that they still needed about 15,000 Po'ke. This in mind, she had to stay back at home to round up enough cash so that they still had a roof over their heads. Kirlia was on the job of course, currently on a mission with Team Starlight. However, this meant Gardevoir had to stay home with her youngest sister Ralts and try to find a way to make another seventy five thousand Po'ke.

Luckily, she had Deoxys on her side. The red and blue alien had voluntarily agreed to baby-sit Ralts for a while, giving Gardevoir more time to figure out exactly how much they owed and how to pay it off.

Also, she had kindly asked Mewtwo to make a robot replica of herself, that way no one would know she skipped school. It was a good idea.

She typed in a few more numbers, finally getting to the end result after what had been two hours of shifting through checks and tax percentages.

"Eighty thousand five hundred and two." sighed the green haired psychic. Turning the calculator off, she walked out the door and saw Deoxys playing hide and seek with Ralts.

"Wheeeerrre's Deyo?" Deoxys said playfully, pretending to hide behind a pillow, earning a giggle from Ralts.

"The piwwow!" Ralts smiled.

Gardevoir smiled as she closed the door. Being only five years old, Ralts could not fully pronounce Deoxys' name, calling her 'Deyo' instead.

"Deoxys, I'll look after Ralts now, you can go." Gardevoir said kindly. Deoxys looked at her, protesting that she could stay a bit and play. Reluctantly, Gardevoir admitted that she should probably stay. After all, Gardevoir still had to find a way to get eighty thousand Po'ke.

"Oh that reminds me, there's a letter for you." Deoxys suddenly handed a letter, addressed to Gardevoir. She took it immediately, almost already knowing who it was from.

"Darkrai sent it." Grinned Deoxys using only her eyes. "Is it a love letter or something?"

Gardevoir opened to the letter. There was no note, instead a small sticky note saying _'For the bills.'_, and then eighty thousand Po'ke inside the letter. Deoxys gaped, again without use of a mouth.

"Thank you Darkrai…" Gardevoir held the letter to her chest. He was a lifesaver, he really was.

"What… the heck did you blackmail him with!" Deoxys looked over at the wad of paper bills jutting out from the letter.

"Nothing." Gardevoir shrugged. "He does it of his own accord. And now I can pay the bills."

The alien blinked.

"Darkrai is actually capable of doing something nice?"

* * *

><p>Darkrai sneezed.<p>

"Someone is talking about me…" He murmured.

"Wh-what do you want from me!" said a scared Electabuzz, who was pushed against the wall by Darkrai wearing brown gloves. Darkrai shove him harder into the wall and got up in his face.

"TELL ME WHERE RAICHU IS!" Interrogated Darkrai.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Electabuzz shouted fearfully. Darkrai brought his face in closer.

"BEKUZ U R AN ELECTRIC TYPE." Hissed Darkrai, earning a sweat drop from the electric type. "Now tell me where he is OR SO HELP ME I WILL GRAB YOU WITHOUT THESE NIGHTMARE SEALING GLOVES ON!"

Electabuzz began to sweat. He knew Darkrai was the one who caused Cataclsym the other day when Team Rocket invaded, and he didn't want to be wrapped up in another nightmare.

"I, I really don't know!" He said honestly.

"THAT ISN'T A GOOD ANSWER." Darkrai smiled demonically.

"WAIT, WAIT! TALK TO JOLTEON! HE MIGHT KNOW!"

"That's more like it." Darkrai let go of Electabuzz and zoomed off to find Jolteon. However, he was cut short by the bell ringing, signaling first period to start. Darkrai cursed, but ran faster.

"I have no time for school! I need to find Raichu to make Lopunny love me by beating him up!"

"ALL LAWBREAKERS WHO DO NOT CARE ABOUT SCHOOL MUST BE PUNISHED!" Yelled Lucario from above, tackling Darkrai to the ground. The two rolled until Darkrai shook the blue jackal off.

"I thought we got rid of you in Friend and Foe!"

"Hah! I'm here to stay because… I am the main character!" Grinned Lucario.

"…actually no, I'm the main character."

"No your not!"

"Am too!"

"Arceus, Darkrai is trying to give me nightmares!"

"FRIC NOT AGAI-"

Another pillar of light was sent down from the heavens. Swift and deadly like a silent fart, it pierced Darkrai as it landed. It created a crater in the ground, with Darkrai in the middle of it, beaten. Groaning on the ground, he made almost no effort to resist Lucario quickly flinging him into first period.

"Damn… you…" He said to no one in particular, too dazed to figure out who he was cursing.

"*sigh*, building dozens of exploding Gardevoir clones was fun and all… but now I'm bored again." Mewtwo said blandly. He was stuck in the Hall until Arceus told him the imminent threat of Absolix attacking was over. Which meant he couldn't leave no matter what.

"Turn on the T.V. then." Growled Dialga. "At least you have leisure! I have to file off so many things right now that I don't even have time to relax for an instant! And I'm the fricken GUARDIAN of time!" Dialga made his point.

"Then I chuckle at your expense…" Mewtwo droned.

"Grr…"

"So what's the problem this time?" Asked Mewtwo to Dialga.

"We figured our who was behind the attack." Dialga said bitterly. "It really was Disorder Thirteen."

Mewtwo blinked. He saw it coming a mile away, but it was still a bit unnerving all the same. Dialga sighed again. "And then we received another report from agent Neon.

He is now 76 percent positive that Zero is somewhere in Destiny City. He has proof in a couple of civilains who were apparently mind controlled."

Mewtwo said nothing in response. He remembered what they had told him: by no means let the Council know that Zero really was in Destiny.

_"All the crimes he has done so far could result in a death penalty…"_ Kairi had warned them, before leaving for the Union. _"This is a matter for the Ranger Union to decide, not the Council. Besides, Zero may have a change of heart…"_

Mewtwo scoffed at the idea of Mitsurashi Zero having a change of heart. On the other hand…

_"Just make sure they don't find out Zero's here. I'm going to the Union, but I have a plan to capture Zero once and for all. I just need the Union to approve it, which they will. Because this time Ruby, we have him cornered without him realizing it."_

Kairi had apparently explained to Ruby in great depth about a 'master plan' she had concocted, somehow able to capture the world most feared human with utmost certainty if the Ranger Union agreed to inact it.

"I swear, why the hell are these things happening now?" Dialga gazed at the pile of paperwork he had to fill out.

"Absolix." Mewtwo replied, the word like poison to his mouth.

"…I heard you told them."

"They didn't take it quite as well as I thought." Mewtwo said without emotion. "I can still feel him you know. Even if he's in another dimension, I still know he's there.

It sickens me. It angers me."

"Don't you dare go off on another one of your spree's." Dialga warned. "Control your anger Mewtwo. Absolix will beat you easily if you don't keep a level head."

"Oh its far worse than that Dialga." Mewtwo chuckled, clutching his head so tightly it hurt. "He's already won. If things keep going as they are, I have no possible way to become a real being."

"Mewtwo, you aren't just a clone." Dialga was serious now, his dark blue head completely turned to Mewtwo, angry.

"And I suppose you know the genetics to prove me wrong!" Mewtwo laughed. Dialga growled venomously, his power level slowly rising. Mewtwo sensed this, but was too insane to stop it. He wanted Dialga to fight him. To kill him even. His life was worthless anyway.

"Mewtwo, floor forty five. NOW."

The voice was loud, belonging to none other than God herself. Mewtwo frowned, but summoned his energy and began levitating to the 45th floor. Dialga turned back to his papers muttering "She'll whip some sense into you…"

Mewtwo reached the forty fifth floor of the Hall of Origin in a little less than a minute. When he got there, he found the white god staring at him angrily.

"You left the Hall, attacked and nearly killed innocent Pokemon, namely my son and my daughter." Arceus said calmly, though her eyes were red. "It is time for your punishment."

"Punishment?" Laughed Mewtwo. "You must be joking. What could you possibly do to me?"

"You shall bear the weight of two tons for the next two weeks."

"…what?"

Before Mewtwo knew it, Arceus, using her creation powers, summoned a giant two ton anvil and dropped it on Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly used psychic powers to slow the fall, finally using his arms to keep the giant weight from crushing him. It was a cinch with his psychic powers, until Arceus used a seal on him that cut his power. Suddenly, the two ton weight became very heavy, almost too much to bear.

"What sort of punishment is this!" Yelled Mewtwo angrily, the strain of two tons over his head making him hurt. Very much so, sweat poured from every part of his body, and he was glowing with strenuous use of EP.

"You will stay in that position for two weeks." Decided Arceus. Mewtwo narrowed his eyebrows- there was no possible way to do so with his power cut like this. Mewtwo yelled, summoning all the bit of his power that he had, and threw the weight to the side, making a giant clank noise as it hit. Huffing, he turned back to Arceus.

"What was that?" Questioned Arceus. "You gave up?"

"I fail to see the point in the punishment!" Mewtwo said in rage. "I'm leaving, goodbye, Arceus."

Mewtwo disengaged the seal he was in, and began to walk down. As soon as he reached the stairs however-

"I sealed you so that your power level was exactly the same as Deoxys'."

Mewtwo stopped. He opened his mouth, what did Deoxys have to do with this?

"You were out for a very long time. Two weeks to be exact." Arceus continued, eyes not looking at Mewtwo. "During those two weeks, Deoxys used every ounce of your power to heal you. In retrospect, she probably reduced the time it took to heal you by half."

Mewtwo still listened.

"I asked her how she felt one day, and do you know what she replied?" Asked Arceus, gazing at Mewtwo.

"She said it felt like she was bearing the weight of two tons on her shoulders. That was how worried she was about you. How much she didn't want you to perish."

Mewtwo's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. Arceus noted this, realizing he understood the point of her 'punishment'.

"You gave up immediately. She bore it for two weeks." Arceus said calmly. She walked over to Mewtwo, still unable to speak. "Food for thought."

Arceus left.

Dialga, who was listening in, grinned at his mother talking to Mewtwo like that. There was a reason she was God.

_"That damn Mewtwo thinks no one cares about him! I'm going to beat some sense into him, whether he likes it or not."_

Granted, throwing two tons on top of your adopted son may not have been the most maternal thing to do, but by Mewtwo's sudden calmness and confusion that Dialga felt, it got the job done.

Darkrai immediately zoomed out of the classroom once third period had ended. He was sweating from every pore of his body- after all the prince of darkness had only one period left to ask Lopunny out! Which he couldn't do unless he defeated ALL of her ex boyfriends!

"Where are you Jolteon!" Yelled Darkrai through the hallways. He saw no sign of the electric cat, but he did manage to find Gardevoir. He went up to her and shook her shoulders.

"Gardevoir! Jolteon! Where is he!"

"This unit will self destruct in two seconds." Said Gardevoir to Darkrai.

"…wait what-?"

**_!_**

Darkrai was very confused when Gardevoir exploded. What a rude thing to do! At that moment however, Mewtwo popped in. Darkrai was glad to see Mewtwo, but Mewtwo had another agenda.

"Darkrai, I'm… trying to find Deoxys." Mewtwo said simply. "Do you know where she might be?"

"Well she isn't in school… Gardevoir's house maybe?" Thought Darkrai. He shook his head- "Mewtwo! I need your help! I need to find Jolteon, who can find Raichu! And I need to beat up Raichu to win Lopunny over!"

"Hm…I see…" Mewtwo grinned. "Here, let me help you…"

Darkrai grinned when he saw Mewtwo pull out his chalkboard. He had thought Mewtwo would be emo and say no, but instead Mewtwo began writing complex equations on the board. At last, he arrived at three numbers on his Shmalculus equation.

"1455-0011-6779." Mewtwo stated. "In other words… Raichu should be hiding in a trash can at the northern end of the school, by the bell tower that is."

"Thank you Mewtwo!" Darkrai wept for joy. "How can I ever repay you!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll put it on your tab."

"…my what?"

"If you are interested, the debt you owe me over the last few years is… one kidney, one heart, three livers, five million skin cells for cloning purposes, and your left eyeball." Mewtwo grinned.

Darkrai stared in fear.

"Goodbye!" Mewtwo Teleported away. Darkrai stared in fear.

"But my left eyeball is the only one shown in the entire series!"

**IT'S TRUE. ISN'T THAT A BIT HARSH, MEWTWO?**

"Nah, not really." Mewtwo shrugged. He stared at the door to Gardevoir's house. Without even knocking, he undid the simple lock using psychic powers and walked right in, closing the door with his dark purple tail.

He looked around, seeing a red and blue Ribonian playing with Ralts. There she was.

"Deoxys." Mewtwo stated, getting the alien's attention. "…May I have a brief word with you?"

Deoxys blinked. For once, Mewtwo had initiated the conversation instead of her. Deoxys motioned for Ralts to stay put and, hesitantly, walked over to Mewtwo.

"Y-yes?" She asked nervously. Mewtwo bit his lip, staring her right in the eye. He too was nervous, but what needed to be said needed to be said.

"Deoxys I wanted to thank you." Mewtwo began. "For healing me I mean. I realize it probably strained you much every day and… I… wanted to express my gratitude for the weight you bore in the two weeks I was absent."

Deoxys blushed, wide eyed. "I-it was nothing Mewtwo!" She insisted, suddenly feeling very hot. Mewtwo looked away from her- he too feeling a strange heat just from looking at her. Was he possibly getting a cold?

"Um, you know Mewtwo…" Deoxys said, a bit calmer than before. "If, if you have nothing going on… you can help me baby-sit Ralts. Gardevoir's busy paying bills right now so…"

Mewtwo sighed. "In all honesty, I'm terrible with children, Deoxys. And besides, there's a meeting in the Council that will start shortly…"

"All right then…" She said mischievously. "Then I guess I'll put it on your tab!"

"…my what?"

"You currently owe me five eyes, two legs, a kidney and five million skin cells for cloning purposes." Deoxys made a v-sign with her hand. Mewtwo chuckled.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't want that to increase…"

**THE COUNCIL, IN WHICH ARCEUS HAZ AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

"I have an important-!"

Arceus stopped herself.

She Judgmented the narrator for stealing her line.

"Right… there are several things we need to talk about!" Arceus stamped her hoof, calling attention for all the members of the Legendary council.

"Why do we have all these meetings?" Zapdos yawned.

"Really, we have these things almost every other chapter!" Mesprit said, breaking the fourth wall. Arceus turned to Mesprit.

"Because things are advancing at a rapid pace. We all need to have intelligence on many arising issues." Arceus explained briskly. "And also because it helps advance the plot and make things clear for the readers."

"First off," Dialga began. He was next to Arceus, as was Palkia on the opposite side. "You all may be wondering what these humans are doing in the Hall of Origin."

The legendaries began muttering amongst themselves. Yes, they had seen the three humans that now were behind Arceus before. One of them was a dark skinned African with a staff. Another was a female human with brown hair. The last was a brown haired child.

"You all should know Alekandra by now." Arceus spoke plainly. "To those who don't, he is able to predict the future, a seer if you will. It is for this reason, and for being my friend for so long that he will now reside in the Hall for the time being."

"What about the kid and the woman?" Asked Entei, suspicious. Of course he knew of Alekandra, but the kid and the woman were completely new faces. And what's more…

The small human gave Entei a strange feeling.

"We can explain that too." Palkia was the one who spoke. "As you all know, every once in a while, a new seer is born into the world. This seer is usually human, as evident by Alekandra." Nodded Palkia to the aged old man.

"You all may have sensed something strange about Trueman when you come close to him. A strange feeling perhaps? That is because…

Trueman is the next seer of this world."

More murmuring. Usually, a seer didn't appear until the previous one had died. This was a bit unusual, but if Arceus said so, it must be true…

"His powers haven't developed yet." Alekandra said after Palkia had spoken. "So don't expect him to blab about the future just yet. That's still my territory." He said through the gray communicator.

"Um, yes." Trueman said, apparently thinking carefully about each word he spoke. "Alekandra will be training me on… on how to use my power." Trueman said to the Council.

Alekandra stared at Trueman. He could have said 'power to predict the future', but instead went with 'power'. that would have been Alekandra first choice of words, but Trueman thought differently. Unlike he, Trueman had to be extremely careful about what he said.

_'What a frightening child._Thought the old dark skinned man. He almost betted that if the Council knew what he really was, they would have tried to kill him for the safety of the world.

"Moving on." Arceus said quickly. Trueman faded into the background. "This is about a Legendary Pokemon many of you have never heard of- Jirachi."

To those of you who don't know…" Arceus looked at the obvious ones who didn't know- Heatran, Cresselia, Suicune, as well as the majority of the Council. "Jirachi is a… unique Pokemon in the Council."

"He has to sleep every 700 years to restore his power." Palkia interrupted. "However he is considered a very high level class Three legendary- almost enough to be called a class Four."

"Indeed. His primary power is the temporary warping of reality to grant wishes." Arceus said. "Palkia has suggested we wake him up to aid us. Naturally, Jirachi would be an invaluable asset to our ranks in this time but…"

"He still needs about 450 years more of sleep." Dialga said in Arceus' place. "This would naturally make him weaker than he normally would be."

"We will now hold a vote." Arceus said. "All those in favor of waking Jirachi prematurely so that he may help us?"

Some member raised their appendages. However, the majority of the council did not agree to awaken the slumbering wish granter. They argued that the situation wasn't THAT desperate. This was the overall consensus- Jirachi should continue to remain asleep.

"Very well." Arceus said. "Jirachi shall not be called on.

"The next topic is about Escodia."

At this, most of the Legendaries blinked in confusion. What was this' Escodia' Arceus referred to? Only Rayquaza narrowed his eyes, knowing just what it was and what it meant.

"The Escodia is an insignia. A symbol, if you will." Said the white class Five. "It means 'The Observer' in an ancient human language."

"What about it?" Rayquaza growled. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

"…take a look at the image." Arceus said. She then used her matter creation powers to create a hologram that everyone could see. It was fire, more specifically, a city on fire. What was strange about the flames was that, from a birds eye view, it formed what looked like an 'S' letter, but altered.

"This is the mark of Escodia. Anyone recognize the place?"

It took a bit, but the Pokemon realized the buildings were large, belonging to a heavily populated human city. All slowly became wide eyed.

"Jubilife." Breathed Celebi.

"…correct." Arceus admitted, lowering her head.

"The bombs that blew up Jubilife before mother saved it… were positioned exactly in such a way that it would form the Escodia symbol when they all detonated." Palkia said in a low voice.

"So… Disorder Thirteen is watching us?" Moltres was the first to try and put two and two together.

"Perhaps." Arceus said. "Many of you do not know this, but…

The last time this symbol appeared, the Great Pokemon World War broke out."

All tensed held their breath.

"They're declaring war on us." said the blue guardian of time. "Either that, or someone in their ranks is familiar with the war. No matter which one it is, the fact that they used this symbol in particular is not a good sign."

"We haven't released these pictures to the general public yet." Arceus added, vaporizing the hologram. "I need not tell you what may happen if this became common knowledge."

"That is all we have for today." Dialga addressed the Council.

"No it isn't." Arceus said immediately. "There's one more thing."

Palkia and Dialga held their breaths, as did Rayquaza in the audience. Arceus had decided to talk about that.

"Lend me your ears, Council. This needs to be shared with all of you.

…last night I received a call from the leader of Disorder Thirteen. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he did. The leader of Disorder Thirteen made many claims about previous events. Such as Absolix's revivial, and his recent attack. How Helix attacked us at just the right moment. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that I dreaded the most:

That in order for these events to happen, there must be a traitor within the Council."

At this there was a loud and large uproar. Palkia and Dialga watched tensely as the members of the council fell into disorder. There was much shouting, and eventually much accusing. Every member of the Council believed another to be guilty. Celebi did this last week. Uxie was acting suspicious two days ago. It explained why Reshiram and Zekrom took over Isshu.

And then there was a loud

"ENOUGH!" By their leader,. Arceus Deity Omnirector.

"This is why I said this to you all in the first place!"

The Council momentarily stopped accusing each other to listen to the words of Arceus. "Don't you see! This is exactly what he wants!" Arceus cried. "He wants us to accuse each other! He wants us to fall into chaos, that is his real plan!"

Everyone became quiet.

"The leader of Disorder Thirteen has told me this to make me lose concentration. To divert my efforts into finding the traitor, and to make all of you suspect each other of felony. And what would the world do if we fell into disorder!

…Before I said I listened to the words of Disorder Thirteen's leader and he concluded there was a traitor within the Hall. I now tell all of you to obey my words:

I never believed him. Even for a split second."

This shocked the Council, but in a good way. There was murmur of approval instead of murmur of accuse.

"I believe in all of you. I have known all of you for most of your lives, and have been mother to many more out of all of you. I do not believe there is a single Pokemon within these white walls that would betray us. And you should too."

Now Dialga understood. If Arceus had withheld the information, someone would have eventually spilled the beans, and even more suspicion would be arouse. But instead, Arceus had brought the subject to light as soon as possible to assure the members of the council there was nothing to worry about.

He reminded himself that THAT was why she was God.

"Meeting adjourned." Arceus finished. Everyone left, but not depressed or suspicious. They left in high spirits.

Exactly the opposite of what Disorder Thirteen's leader wanted.

"Dialga. Rayquaza." Arceus addressed them. "Go to Isshu and bring back their hides."

"I'M AFTER YOR HIDE RAICHU!" Darkrai screamed right after fourth period ended. This was finally it- he knew where Raichu was, and after one beating Lopunny would finally love him! He sped with all his might towards where Mewtwo had pointed out- the northern end of the school.

Meanwhile Raichu was, as Mewtwo said, hiding in the trashcan almost right next to the starting point of the bell tower. He felt perfectly safe, as there was no possible way Darkrai could find him!

Suddenly, he noticed something in the trashcan that he didn't before. It was a handle. Curious, he pulled it…

"What!" Said Raichu aloud, his voice echoing through a very deep dark hole. "Is this… a secret tunneling system!"

"BUILT BY GLISCOR!" Said Darkrai as he punched Raishu from the trashcan. Raichu managed to recover, but was still sweating now that the prince of darkness had actually found him.

"How is that even possible!" Raichu narrowed his eyes, thinking he had picked the perfect place to hide.

"BECAUSE MY LOVE FOR LOPUNNY CONQUERS ALL!" Darkrai yelled. He then blinked. "Damn… I'm starting to sound like Gallade now… anyways, prepare to be beaten!"

"I won't go down that easily!" Raichu shouted. His cheeks sparkled, and a Thunderbolt was launched from his body right at Darkrai.

Darkrai avoided the attack using speed Raichu never thought a Pokemon could possess, then summoned darkness energy in his fist for a massive Dark Pulse Punch that sent Raichu flying. The electric Pokemon hit the wall, and waved a white flag, too beaten to continue fighting.

"Then that means…" Darkrai noticed the white flag. "THAT I NOW HAVE ALL THE REQUIREMENTS TO FINALLY DATE-"

**LOPUNNY**

"Oh Pikachu, that's so sweet!" giggled Lopunny.

"Pika pika." Pikachu replied back coolly, yet at the same time incredulously cute. He was, after all, the most popular Pokemon in the entire school. Maybe even the world. It was for this reason that Lopunny decided that they should be together.

Yay high school logic.

"Pika pika… pika." Said the yellow mouse, dusting off his coat casually.

"Oh wow you beat both those robots and the team rocket experiment by yourself?" Lopunny was impressed that Pikachu was able to destroy two ATR's and a Xeno. However, Pikachu insisted that he was simply that strong.

"Wow…" Lopunny as well as the rest of school had already heard of Pikachu bravely saving them all by driving away the forces of Team Rocket, but she remained impressed all the same.

Suddenly, faster than a speeding bullet but not quite as powerful as a locomotive came Darkrai, zooming through the halls. Lopunny and Pikachu noticed this, and Darkrai came up to them without a word of warning.

"Lopunny!" Darkrai said, a visible blush on his face. His dream had finally come true. "I have defeated all five of your ex boyfriends… you'll go to the prom with me now right?"

Lopunny and Pikachu blinked. There Darkrai stood, red in the face, claiming he had actually defeated all of her ex boyfriends, which were only slightly less powerful than Lucario himself. Each.

Before either of them could point this out, Darkrai held up proof- in the form of Raichu. Luckily he was wearing his gloves, so Raichu was conscious when he told them what Darkrai said was the truth, All of them- Scizor, Machamp, Steelix, Pupitar and himself, had all been beaten by Darkrai, and four of the five were in the infirmary.

"I went easy on Raichu so that he could tell you guys." Darkrai added.

Lopunny and Pikachu began to sweat. Pikachu out of the sheer horror that Darkrai was actually stronger than him, and Lopunny out of their binding agreement. She sent Darkrai after her ex boyfriends to stall for time- he wasn't supposed to beat them! The brown haired rabbit didn't even imagine a freak like Darkrai could do it.

"So…?" Darkrai said. He wanted her to hurry up and announce her love for him. And then gloat in Pikachu's face. Yeah… gloating…that'd be awesome…

"Uh, uh well…!" Lopunny stuttered. Going to the dance with Darkrai was just about the last thing she wanted to do- it would be like dancing with a mutant! Worse still, he'd probably just give her nightmares on accident. Pikachu was a much better option.

"Well um… you didn't beat the sixth one!" Lopunny said quickly.

Darkrai: "SIXTH ONE!"

Raichu: "Sixth one? Since when has there been a sixth-"

Lopunny glared at Raichu, telling him to shut up discreetly. At a distance, Lopunny explained to Darkrai that because Pikachu had already asked her out, and because he never finished of the sixth ex boyfriend, the deal was off. Darkrai was internally devastated. How could he have been so naïve and missed a crucial detail like that!

"Oh…. Well… bye then…" Darkrai dropped Raichu on the floor, retracted his legs and silently floated away. He had been beaten by Pikachu once again.

**MEANWHILE WITH GALLADE**

"Gardevoir… Gardevoir…" Gallade moaned on the floor, crawling. Malispite and Mercifond watched, wide eyed yet entertained. For the past seven hours or so, Gallade had asked just about every Gardevoir clone that Mewtwo had made only to have them self destruct! He was now severely injured, his sight getting blurring, and his mind fogged up with thought of the real Gardevoir.

"Please… Gardevoir… the dance… with me… please… Gardevoir…"

"I kinda feel sorry for him." Mercifond said sadly.

"He DID tell us to leave out of it though." Malispite replied, brown arms crossed. Gallade went up to another clone, and it exploded.

"Wait… wait…!" Gallade suddenly exclaimed. "I s-see her! I- I see her!" He stuttered, a glowing object just on the other end of the hall.

"Um, Gallade, that isn't…" Malispite pointed out, he too seeing the white dressed figure.

"Be quite you….! I finally found her…!" Gallade crawled up to the figure, grabbing her leg.

"Found me?" Asked a soft, feminine voice.

"Please… go to the dance with me…!" Gallade asked. He closed his eyes, just in case. However, no explosion noises came. What he grabbed was a real Pokemon, he had finally found-!

"Well normally I don't date your type because I'm fire type!" She giggled. "But since you look so pathetic right now, and since you've been looking for me, I guess I can go with you this time Gallade! That is if Mewtwo doesn't want to go with me!"

Ruby.

Gallade: "E-EH!"

Malispite/Mercifond: "We tried telling you…"

At that moment, Gardevoir conveniently arrived on the scene.

"I'm back you guys!" She exclaimed happily. Mercifond eyed her.

"What impeccable timing you have Gardevoir." Mercifond stated blandly. Gardevoir cocked her head in confusion. Gallade began crying as Ruby began to envision all the fun things they would do at the dance together tomorrow. In the middle of this, Darkrai appeared, sulking about his latest loss of Lopunny to Pikachu.

"What happened to you?" questioned Malispite, a green eye flickering in Darkrai's direction.

"I didn't beat the sixth one in time… I could have sworn she said five!" Darkrai said.

Malispite chuckled.

"SCREW YOU MALISPITE!" Darkrai punched him upside the head, only to have the blow returned to him, and soon the two began fighting again. Mercifond tried to stop them with her chosen one powers, but to no avail.

"Darkrai, don't vent your anger on Malispite…!" Gardevoir called out. Darkrai and Malispite both ignored her.

"Come on! You can always go with someone else!" Mercifond said angrily. Suddenly, the fighting stopped. Darkrai and Malispite stood in midair, about to slam each other. Frozen in time, Darkrai suddenly had-

"THE BEST IDEA EVUR!" He cried out.

"E-eh?" Gardevoir and Mercifond said, confused. Without warning, Darkrai zoomed straight up to Gardevoir, and said

"Gardevoir, go to the dance with me!"

"E-eh!" Gardevoir blushed.

"WHAT!" Said Gallade angrily. He would have punched Darkrai then and there, but was to injured to feel his arms.

"Don't you see?" Darkrai grinned madly, as if he had discovered the secret to cold fusion (Mewtwo actually figured out that one last week). Pointing in the air, Darkrai announced his brilliant idea:

"If Lopunny sees me dancing with another girl, she'll definitely be jealous! So Gardevoir, will you please by the decoy so that I can make Lopunny jealous!"

All eyes were on Gardevoir; who saw and heard what her friend Darkrai had said. A plan to make Lopunny jealous by going to the prom with her. Though the logic made a little bit of sense, Gardevoir was still nervous that she had just been asked to go to a dance gy someone other than Gallade.

"Well… um…" Gardevoir stared at Darkrai's eager face as everyone held their breaths. "…okay. You can use me to get Lopunny jealous."

"YES! I LOVE YOU GARDEVOIR!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Shouted Gallade. "And wait… NO! I'VE LOST HER TO THE DARK SIDE!" Whined Gallade.  
>"Normally I wouldn't care about this buT just because I couldn't gloat to Pikachu… HAH! IN YOR FACE GALLADE!" Darkrai laughed sadistically. "AND YOU TOO MALISPITE!"<p>

"WHAT!" Said both parties, even though it really made no sense to Malispite. "Arceus! Darkrai is trying to give us nightmares!" Said Malispite, Gallade, and strangely, Ruby, at the same time.

Darkrai's smiled turned upside down.

He was once again blasted by a powerful pillar of light, decimating his body and resulting in him lying on the ground in pain.

"Darkrai!" Shouted a worried Gardevoir. She glared at Malispite and Gallade, who were both grinning. Darkrai summoned enough energy to bring himself to his knees.

"What the hell!" He whined. "I wasn't even trying to do it mom!"

Arceus' hologram appeared. "Actually, this time I believed you."

"…you did?" Darkrai blinked.

"Yes. That wasn't me who launched a Judgment at you."

"Wait, if that wasn't you… then who the hell…?"

**MEANWHILE IN CASCADE CITY**

"Ahh… that felt good…" Said Absolix. "Take that, you scum."

**_"GRAHHHH!"_**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!" Screamed a female voice. Absolix chuckled.

"Well well well, it appears as though Mewthree has found the soap. Pity." smiled the white being/ Suddenly, a message popped up in his inbox saying 'You've got mail!'. Absolix walked over to it.

"Oho…?" He began to read.

_Dear Absolix,_

It's me again. I know we haven't met in person, but as of late that has been impossible for me. It's simply too risky for me to meet with you, knowing my position.

Speaking of which, it appears as though my cover was almost blown by the leader of Disorder Thirteen, who announced there was a 'traitor' within the Legendary Council.

Luckily, our dear friend Arceus firmly believes that there isn't a single Pokemon within the Hall that would be willing to betray her.

What a fool she is. But I don't need to remind you of that do I?

So yes, I was quite nervous until the point in her speech when Arceus stated her own foolishness of trusting everyone. However, some of the others are growing suspicious that perhaps the leader of D13 was right.

Which leads me to the question: How did he know there was a traitor within the Council in the first place? You didn't reveal any information about me did you? You'd better not have, Absolix. My job is already as hard as it is, and if you ever want to see Giga, you had better not become entwined with my affairs.

Oh yes, the status report on Giga. Well, as it is, Arceus is being extremely secretive, as per usual. She has not given me one ounce of information that he even exists. She suspects nothing of me obviously, but Arceus still has not given away his location, or even how he can be revitalized. This will take even more time than I planned.

And well, that's the end of my report. Delete this letter once you have memorized it, as per usual. Tell the rest of Neo- Genesis I give them my best.

-Clear Bell


	16. God Complex I

Chapter thirty: God Complex (Act one- All according to plan)

* * *

><p><em>…<em>

…

…

"…yes. I understand."

"…I appreciate your patience in this, my master. But rest assured… you will no longer need to be patient.

The host will be captured tonight."

* * *

><p>Gardevoir awoke.<p>

Her alarm clock was beeping, this much she was aware. Even though today was Saturday and she had no school, Gardevoir still had to wake up at eight to get the chores done.

The day proceeded normally. Gardevoir swiftly got out of bed. Gardevoir walked downstairs and prepared breakfast. As she waited for the oven to turn on, she went over and cleaned the sink. She placed some berried in a pot of sugar water, and began to mix. The day was as usual, but Gardevoir's train of thought was not.

* * *

><p><em>"Well… um…okay. You can use me to get Lopunny jealous."<em>

_"YES! I LOVE YOU GARDEVOIR!"_

* * *

><p>The school's prom was today. She had been asked out at the last second not by Gallade as she expected (he was going with Ruby) but Darkrai. Her childhood friend, Darkrai Kurotsuki Prinzfinsternis.<p>

She began to turn red at the thought. True, she had been willing to let Darkrai accomplish his objective of making Lopunny jealous, and she had answered in the spur of the moment, but all the same the thought was still a little nerve wrecking.

"So, today's the day isn't it!" Deoxys smiled without a mouth. Gardevoir realized that her blue and red alien friend had been there for some time. "The day of the dance I mean! Nervous?"

"Nervous… no." Gardevoir answered quickly, suddenly finding interest in stirring the heated pot.

"Oh really?" Deoxys said playfully, massaging her shoulders. "I just thought since you were going with Darkrai…" Deoxys had already heard of the news.

"We're just friends!" Gardevoir shoved away her hands. "And besides, he's just using me to get Lopunny jealous!"

"Wow really? That's boring." Deoxys said flatly. "I figured he confessed to you or something."

"N-No…" Gardevoir stuttered a reply. Deoxys rolled her eyes. If they didn't really love each other, then tormenting them about it would be pointless. How boring.

"So, how's Mewtwo?" Gardevoir changed the subject. Deoxys began to smile again.

"Great actually. I don't know what happened, but he's suddenly back to normal again." the red and blue alien had missed her purple psychic love interest. "I think… I might tell him how I feel tonight."

"Deoxys that's great!" smiled Gardevoir "I'm sure he'll accept your feelings for him."

"Thanks, wish me luck." Deoxys bowed her head, knowing it would be pretty tough to confess something like that. Her stomach moaned. "…So what's for breakfast?"

"This time it's Aguav berries. Mixed with some sugar for extra taste."

"Ooh." Deoxys widened her eyes. Deoxys then remembered something. "Hey Gardevoir, I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents?"

Silence filled the air. Gardevoir kept stirring, as if unaware of Deoxys's question. Deoxys looked around, and explained that she had never seen Gardevoir's parents since the day she 'moved' into her house. That, and the fact Gardevoir herself never seemed to mention them.

"I mean, are they away or something like Gliscor's parents?" Deoxys asked, considering the possibility. Gardevoir remained silent.

"…are you okay Gardevoir?" Deoxys then realized Gardevoir was unconsciously breathing shallowly. Deoxys backed off a bit, not knowing what she had said. "…Gardevoir…?"

"Sis, breakfast! We have another rescue mission in ten minutes!" Kirlia ran screaming down the stairs in a panic. Gardevoir, seemingly back to normal, quickly pulled out a canister and poured some of the Aguav berry mixture into it, and tossed it to her sister as Kirlia ran out the door.

Deoxys: "...?"

Gardevoir: "We have a system. Kirlia wakes up later than she should by accident, and I provide her with breakfast."

"Uh… right." Deoxys said. She realized there was something about Gardevoir's parents that she didn't want to talk about, so Deoxys decided to act like she never asked the question.

"So how has Darkrai been lately?"

"Well… he's been training a lot…"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH A BUNCH OF OLD PEOPLE<strong>

Master Dunsparce stared.

He wasn't THAT old.

"I dunno, didn't you say you were like sixty or something…?" Darkrai crossed his arms.

Master Dunsparce stared. Darkrai began to sweat.

"O-okay okay! You aren't old I take it back!" Darkrai said defensively.

"Nonsense! We are old aren't we Ariados!" Said the monacled Dusknoir, laughing in the face of age. He was talking to a red and black spider like Pokemon, who scoffed at his comment.

"Dusknoir, we aren't old!"

"What is it with women and not admitting how old they are!" Dusknoir questioned his comrades.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"That makes even less sense!" Dusknoir declared, waving his cane in the air.

Darkrai simply watched the scene unfold. He had come to Master Dunsparce to receive his usual training, but instead he was met with his old master talking with a bunch of old people. One was a male ghost type, no legs, one red eye, gray skin all over, and with a mouth in the middle of his round stomach. This was Dusknoir, the one Darkrai met two days ago.

Another one had appeared- a female red and black spider with a blue scarf around her neck. She had six legs that were yellow and purple colored, with two on her backside, constantly fidgeting with some thread. And finally of course, the yellow and white eternally closed eyed master Dunsparce.

"Uh… so what's all this about…?" It was Malispite, who came next to Darkrai, having just entered for training. The prince of darkness shrugged to his mortal enemy.

"Hey! Are we going to get training today or what!" Malispite yelled over the chatter of the group. It got their attention.

"Ah, that's right Dunsparce! You have pupils now, hoho!" Dusknoir laughed.

"…'hoho'…?" Darkrai and Malispite sweat dropped.

"Eager to train are we?" Asked Ariados calmly. "Well then, what would be your name, brown bat?" asked the red and black spider, already knowing of Darkrai.

"Malispite." Greeted the seven foot tall bat.

Instantly, the look on Dusknoir and Ariados' face froze. They became wide eyed, a look of pure horror on their faces.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"What? Is my name that unusual?" Malispite asked, a bit weirded out.

"What do you mean 'don't say a word'!" Darkrai's eyes narrowed at Dunsparce, confused at his words.

"You… have a sister named Mercifond?" Ariados asked hesitantly.

"Uh… yes…?"

They both looked at Master Dunsparce, as if he were completely out of his mind. Darkrai and Malispite were extremely confused about all of this, and it was making Darkrai mad. He complained that HE should be getting attention, and not Malispite.

"They obviously think I'm superior to you!" Malispite seized the opportunity to gloat.

"I think you meant to say 'inferior'!" Darkrai got up in Malispite's face, who responded by grinning back.

"DIE!" They both yelled, once again fighting each other to their hearts content. This was lucky for Dusknoir and Ariados, who began to question Dunsparce about he appearance of 'them'.

"They really survived…!" Ariados questioned, to which Dunsparce simply nodded his head. He was certain Arceus knew of this already, and was keeping it a secret from them, and the Council. For obvious reasons.

"But what about 'him'?" Dusknoir was most concerned about, spying Malispite out of the corner of his eye. "They say Neo- Genesis survived somehow… and there were rumors that 'that man' joined them. So what of it?"

Dunsparce had neither heard nor seen anything of 'that man'. Sighing in relief, they concluded 'he' must not have come with Neo-Genesis, or that he died two hundred years ago.

"You've seen 'him' though, haven't you Dusknoir?" Ariados quietly asked, making sure Darkrai and Malispite weren't listening.

"Not just seen- fought." Dusknoir replied grimly.

* * *

><p><em>Dusknoir simply stared. He was bruised all over, bleeding in certain areas. His right arm clutched his left, the latter so damaged it refused to move. Weakly, Dusknoir fell to the ground. He, the great Dusknoir! Beaten!<em>

_"Impossible…" He stared at the ground, almost as if he were bowing to a superior power._

_He made careful note of the large chasm that had been created. A giant rip in the land, almost large enough to be called a miniature canyon._

_And it had been created by a simple punch._

_"Perhaps now you understand." A deep voice said, quietly. He heard footsteps as the Pokemon- no, the Monster, silently walked past him, like an angel of death._

_"How can this be…!" Dusknoir was wide eyed with absolute fear. "How is it possible… that someone could have so much power!"_

_He hadn't even been trying. He created a miniature canyon, and he didn't even try._

_"Goodbye." Was all he said, before unfolding his great wings and flew away. Dusknoir stayed still, scared that the thing may come back for him. Dusknoir was one of the most powerful Pokemon on the planet, yet the strength of that monster was greater still. There was such a gap between them that Dusknoir had absolutely no hope of winning._

_He could barely comprehend the power that thing held._

* * *

><p>"I've only been defeated twice in my life." Dusknoir said solemnly. "That was the second time I experienced immeasurable power, and unrelenting fear…"<p>

"He was really… that strong…?" Ariados asked cautiously. Dusknoir held his cane.

"I was nothing more than a pebble in his way to him." Dusknoir reflected. "He could have killed me without even trying. He only let me live because killing me would have wasted his time."

Master Dunsparce stared.

"No, not even all of us could take him on. Only someone like Arceus could do it. At least, I hope so." Dusknoir shuddered, honestly not knowing who would win between their beloved God and the unrelenting 'Demon of War'. "I'm glad he isn't alive anymore…"

"Well, that's enough depressing memories." Ariados announced, drawing attention away from the previous subject. "More importantly, shouldn't we stop them or something…?" She pointed to Malispite and Darkrai, who were still at it.

"…We should! Hoho!" Dusknoir cheered up. He went over to them. "Alright, Master Dunsparce if you don't mind… I will be training you two today!" The fighting stopped for a brief instant.

"You must be joking." Darkrai said right off the bat.

"Yeah! What the heck would we learn from you!"

"Hoho!" Said Dusknoir cheerfully. "You must respect your elders a bit more youngsters! After all, I'm more powerful than Dunsparce!" Dusknoir held his cane in a defensive position. "Alright then, let's see you hit me! When you are able to hit me, then we'll move on to actual combat techniques!"

Darkrai and Malispite raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take care of this." Darkrai was dissatisfied. Charging up ghost energy in his fist, he leapt very quickly to punch Dusknoir straight in the head. Dusknoir simply laughed, and Darkrai completely phased through the ghost type, crashing on the opposite side of the room painfully.

"What?" Malispite growled, wide eyed. Could this be…?

"Hoho! Nice try, but you still didn't touch me!" Dusknoir laughed. Darkrai got up in rage and launched an Ice Beam, which Dusknoir easily avoided. Launching himself from the wall, Darkrai then proceeded to use Dark Pulse at point blank range, but Dusknoir again phased through his attack, and his Darkrai in his blind spot with Shadow Ball.

"No way… Transparency!" Malispite said in awe. He had heard of this technique before- it was a very powerful Move only learnable by ghost types. It's effect: the ability to phase through any kind of attack.

"Hoho! Good guess Malispite!" Dusknoir congratulated. "However, I have no need to use Transparency yet! Because in reality… this is a Double Team clone!"

"What!" Darkrai shouted in shock. "When did he-!"

"Hoho! I'm using another technique I learned from a Keckleon- Invisibility! Try to find my real body! Quickly, Shadow Ball!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I asked the wrong girl to the dance…" Gallade said sadly. He was going with Ruby anyway, only because he was a man of his word. Ruby was taking it better than him however.<p>

"This is going to be fun~!" Ruby grabbed Gallade's arm enthusiastically. "We'll be able to blow things up!"

"…blow things up…?"

"Mewtwo said that's what I should do." Ruby shrugged, red flower bobbing in her hair. "And besides, it will be easy for me since I'm a fire type!"

"Right… right…" Gallade said solemnly, bowing his head, too tired to point out she wasn't really a fire Pokemon. He was very disappointed- not only did he fail to take Gardevoir to the prom, but he had also lost her to DARKRAI. Needless to say, Gallade was not in a good mood.

"I know why you're upset..." Ruby smiled playfully. "It's because you lost Gardevoir to Darkrai, right? Well no matter! You can get her back!"

"I-I can!" Gallade perked up, interested in what Ruby had to say.

"Sure you can!" Ruby cheered. "All you need to do it blow up Darkrai! Then when he's dead, Gardevoir will be yours for the taking! I'll even help!"

"…That's a brilliant idea Ruby!" Gallade stood up valiantly. "Let's do it then!"

"Yays!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE SECRET AGENTS SECRET BASE OF SECRECY<strong>

"Tonight is the night…" Agent Raptor announced. "Today, we will finally capture Darkrai."

She stared at her comrades- agent Blaze of course, along with agent Purple, and then agent Shocker to the left, and newly recruited to their cause, agent Mukker the muk. He was a dark purple blob of sludge, with two eyes, two arms, and an enormous mouth.

"Let's do it." Agent Mukker said in his deep voice, determined to get the job done. Gliscor stared at all of them. Were they really going to try and capture his best friend? But no, Gliscor had made a promise to himself to impede their progress no matter what- he would keep Darkrai safe from their harm.

"We will strike tonight, when he least expects it! At the junior prom!" Raptor paced back and forth. "Blaze and I will come from the back of the school wearing disguises. Mukker, you and Shocker come in from the ceiling and record Darkrai's progress. Purple, you will convince Darkrai to go to the location that we are in, in order to ensure he is captures.

"Will do leader!" Gliscor said, faking happiness. This was perfect. All he had to do was stall and make sure Darkrai would not go to the location.

"The rest of the plan is as follows…

First we will need a pitfall trap…"

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT DAY<strong>

"***_INSERT ANNOYING FANGIRL LIKE SCREECH HERE_*** OH MY SELF! DARKRAI!" Arceus squealed in delight.

"IT'S NO BIG DEAL MOM!" Darkrai protested in a loud voice.

"You and Gardevoir! How romantic!" Arceus continued in her fantasy.

"MOM!" Darkrai blushed, while Cresselia suppressed a giggle.

"I approve Darkrai!"

"I DON'T WANT YOR APPROVAL! WE AREN'T IN LOVE! AT ALL!" Darkrai yelled angrily at his mother for getting the wrong idea.

"But you too look so cute together." Cresselia said in a logical voice. Darkrai pointed an angry/desperate finger at her.

"Don't you DARE encourage this!" Darkrai said in a threatening voice. "Mom, just heal me so I can go to the dance…"

"Alright sweetie~! Healing Beam!" Arceus fired a white beam at Darkrai, it did not hurt him, instead recovering his injuries from the fight with Dusknoir. That guy was hard to beat, Darkrai realized. _"In the end we weren't able to hit him…" _thought the prince of darkness. He had more work to do if he wanted to become stronger.

"All done!" The white god said happily. Before Arceus could comment more on the prom, Darkrai ran away as fast as he could to save himself the embarrassment. He didn't get far before Cresselia stopped him.

"Wait Darkrai, I want you to see something." She said. Hesitantly, Darkrai decided to follow his sister into her room. There, she pointed him over to her computer. Curious, Darkrai took a look.

_Darkrai's true feelings_

Darkrai stared at a white hand, the white hand he now clung to lovingly. It had taken him many days to realize this, but now his answer was made clear. With a nervous sigh, he decided to finally tell her. "We've been.. Friends for a while…"He finally said. She turned at him, the look in her amber eyes enough to make him flinch from sheer beauty. "Gardevoir… I… I just wanted to say… I… I really…" She squeezed his hand gently. "I already know, Darkrai…" Silently, Gardevoir engaged the prince of darkness in mouth to mouth contact, savoring every moment of their love for each other.

"OH MY MOM!" Darkrai yelled. "WHEN DID YOU GET A COMPUTER?"

"READ THE STORY!" Cresselia yelled angrily. Darkrai read it.

"…WHAT SORT OF DEMENTED FAN GIRL WOULD DARE WRITE SUCH MALICIOUS LIES?" Darkrai yelled in embarrassment and horror.

"Every since Cataclyptic published chapter twenty nine, the DarkraiXGardevoir pairing has been quite popular…" Cresselia quietly smiled. "It probably means something…"

"IT DOES NOT!" Darkrai shouted. Before he could be humiliated by his sister again, Darkrai summoned a Dark Void and used the black hole to warp out of the room, and out of the Hall of Origin completely. Before that though, he launched a giant Shadow Ball at Cresselia, who yelled angrily.

Another black hole opened up beside Gardevoir's house, the only place Darkrai thought would be sanctuary from the onslaught of lies his mother and sister were telling him. Shaking off the thoughts of his mother thinking they were a couple, he knocked on the door.

"Hello Darkrai!" Deoxys answered the door. "Have you come to pick up Gardevoir already?"

Deoxys was punched in the face by Darkrai. She was sent flying into a wall.

"Hey! I'm a girl you know!" Deoxys brushed off her face, healing it with her Shifter powers.

"Blind rage makes no distinction between gender." said Darkrai. "Besides, what kind of lame excuse is that? Gender makes no difference for Pokemon in terms of power."

"…oh yeah." Deoxys remembered.

"Darkrai!" Gardevoir smacked him to a wall with Psychic. "Don't smack Pokemon in blind rage! It's rude!" Said Gardevoir wisely

"I do it to Malispite all the time and you don't have a problem with it." Retorted Darkrai.

"Yes I do."

"…oh yeah."

There was a silence between the two. Deoxys simply watched as Darkrai and Gardevoir remained quiet, not knowing what to say in front of the other. _'They're so cute.' _concluded Deoxys silently.

Gardevoir: "Um…"

Darkrai: "Yeah…"

More silence filled the air. Though Deoxys thought it was cute, she decided to break the ice by saying something.

"Hey, did you hear about Mercifond?" asked the red and blue alien. The two looked at her and blinked, as if snapping out of a trance. "She has a date this time!"

"She does?" Gardevoir questioned. "With who?"

"It's a secret apparently." Deoxys said. "Don't tell Malispite."

Darkrai and Gardevoir nodded their heads. Malispite had a bit of an older brother complex towards her. If anyone tried to date his sister, the tall brown bat would try and kill the guy. It happened many times before, it was the only time someone could be even more bloodthirsty than Mewtwo. So obviously, Mercifond had to keep her relationship with whoever it was a secret.

"And you're with Mewtwo I'm assuming…?" Darkrai pointed to Deoxys.  
>Deoxys shrugged- Mewtwo didn't like dancing much, so it was unlikely he'd go. However Mewtwo did agree to having her company in the Hall, so it was still good for her anyway.<p>

"I know Gardevoir's good at couple dancing." Deoxys smiled without a mouth. "What about you Darkrai?"

"I give nightmares to whoever touches me." Darkrai said flatly. "What do YOU think?"

Deoxys paused, and Gardevoir shifted nervously. "So then… how do you plan on dancing with Gardevoir…?"

"I don't." Darkrai lowered his head in defeat. "I was kinda just hoping we would laugh loud or something and Lopunny would notice us and get jealous…"

"…What about the nightmare sealing gloves?" Gardevoir suggested, shifting to the right in thought. Darkrai shook his head.

"The nightmare sealing gloves aren't as effective as Mewtwo realized." Darkrai explained, crossing his arms. "He figured out that as I get stronger, so do my nightmares. Now that I'm this powerful, the only way for me to touch someone is if I concentrate as hard as I can while wearing them." finished the prince of darkness.

Gardevoir stared at him, sad. She knew how much it hurt him not to be able to simply touch someone. He never showed it of course, after all he had to act 'tough' all the time, that was simply how he was. However, underneath his sarcastic demeanor Darkrai felt almost powerless that he could only give nightmares.

"Darkrai. I trust you." Gardevoir said immediately. Darkrai stared at her as if she was kidding, but her determined expression told him otherwise.

"…No really, unless I concentrate fully-"

"I trust you." Gardevoir said gently. Darkrai simply stared at his childhood friend, gaping in wonder. She actually trusted him. She actually trusted him to control his nightmare powers.

Darkrai clenched his fist. He would not let her down.

"Alright." He said coolly. "I'll meet you at the entrance of the school in a hour if I'm still alive. I'll go get the gloves…" with narrowed eyes, he used Dark Void and warped to another location. Gardevoir smiled at the confidence she gave him.

Suddenly, she frowned.

"Wait, what did he mean by 'if I'm still alive'?" Gardevoir wondered aloud.

"Mewtwo made the gloves." It was Deoxys who answered. "Darkrai probably warped to his lab."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN MEWTWO'S EVIL LAIR<strong>

Darkrai warped in.

"I'm here for the nightmare sealing gloves!" Darkrai shouted. He was met by an angry eight foot tall watermelon, who roared hungrily at him. Darkrai was unfazed, and slammed his fists together.

"BRING IT EFFING ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH GOD<strong>

"Report." Arceus said curtly. From a couple of seals came Dialga's face on a makeshift TV screen using seals.

_"Hi mom. Here's our report…"_ Dialga began. _"We just arrived in the region. I'm setting up camp while Rayquaza looks for Reshiram and Zekrom."_

"Good. What have you discovered so far? Have they done anything to Isshu?" Arceus quickly asked. At this, Dialga shifted his eyes nervously.

_ "Uh… well… uh…"_ Something was up. _"…how to put this… uh…_

_They've kinda renamed the entire region."_

Arceus fell down anime style.

"WHAT THE CRAP! THEY RENAMED ISSHU?"

_"Yes… it is now called the Unova region. We have no idea how they managed to do it, but they did." _Said the giant blue dinosaur nervously.

"HOW…! WHAT…! WHY…! Said God, both confused and angry at the same time.

"I'M KILLING THOSE TWO WHEN THEY GET BACK HERE!"

_"Sadly, that's not the worst of it. "_ Said the temporal guardian, sighing. _"They've also been renaming several Unova region species. For instance, they changed the 'Tsutarja' species to 'Snivy'."_

"THEY DID WHAT NOW?"

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS LATER<strong>

The school's junior and senior prom had finally begun. Tajiri High was already one hour into the event, and everyone was in the mood of festivity. Dancing was occurring, there were bright lights shining onto the impressive dance floor in the gymnasium. Someone had even put up a disco ball. Music was playing loudly, couples were having a good time in general, and all the Pokemon were laughing.

All save Gardevoir. She fiddled with a glass of empty punch nervously, talking to Malispite, who had just come over.

"I just don't understand it…" Gardevoir said quietly. "Darkrai said he would be here in an hour…"

"Maybe he died." grinned seven foot tall bat, happy at the thought of a dead Darkrai. Gardevoir shot him a look, but Malispite ignored it and continued fantasizing.

"It's true that Darkrai didn't want to come…" Gardevoir said to herself. From nowhere popped Mewtwo, right next to Gardevoir and Malispite. He was wearing some sort of gadget that was attached to his head but held a screen in front of his eye.

"Ah, there you two are!" Mewtwo said. "Well, how do you like it?"

"The dance?" Gardevoir responded. "It's really good this year. Why?"

"Good." Smiled Mewtwo. "I'm glad that I managed to satisfy you. The others of Tajiri high appear to agree…"

"Wait!" Malispite said, wide eyed. "YOU planned this years prom!"

"Yes." Mewtwo nodded his head once. He told them he had been planning it for quite some time, and had used only his most brilliant ideas to satisfy the entirety of the school.

"…you didn't put any explosives anywhere did you…?" Gardevoir said nervously, scanning the room. Mewtwo laughed.

"Oh no Gardevoir." He smiled. "It's laser cannons this time!"

"…laser what now!"

"Sure!" He directed their attention to the disco ball in the center. Every thirty minutes, it absorbed enough energy to equate to one charge. It took two charges to fire off a laser in a random direction.

"We should be seeing a laser blast any second now! THINK OF ALL THE BLOOD." He said manically, rubbing his hands together. Gardevoir and Malispite began to shake nervously.

"Gardevoir, weren't you going with Darkrai?" Mewtwo asked. Gardevoir explained the situation to Mewtwo- how Darkrai had gone to his lab to find the nightmare sealing gloves. At this comment, Mewtwo frowned.

"Oh dear…" Said the purple psychic. Yesterday, in order to increase his security, he created a number of new deadly weapons in his laboratory, many robots that were designed to maim anything that intruded.

"I'm going to go check on my lab…" Mewtwo Teleported away. He came back only a couple second later.

"Well!" Gardevoir asked, worried.

"Well, I couldn't find Darkrai's body." Mewtwo simply stated. "Which either means one of the robots hit him with the disintegrator ray, or he's alive and coming here."

The door opened that moment, and a very beat up prince of darkness came through it. He was weak, and using the door as support.

"I… HAVE… THE… GLOVES…!" He weakly moaned, before collapsing on the floor out of pain and weakness.

"Darkrai!" Gardevoir yelled.

"Well well, it looks like he survived after all!" Mewtwo mused. Darkrai must have gotten stronger if he was able to take on his laboratory and survive…

Gardevoir's first instinct was to help her friend up, but the second she touched him she felt a nauseating wave pulse through her body. Darkrai's nightmare powers. Thinking again, she summoned a bright light in her hands, a Wish, and gave it to Darkrai. Sparkling light shone on Darkrai, and his wounds were healed.

"Thank you Gardevoir." Darkrai stood back up. "Now then… YOU!"

"YOU!" Malispite roared back. The two started to punch each other in the face, but just then, Mewtwo's laser disco ball went off, firing a large laser at them, and defeating both before the full impact of their punches hit.

"Darkrai! Malispite!" Gardevoir yelled. She glared at Mewtwo, who was grinning insanely.

"That was fun…" concluded the purple psychic. "I'll be back in another hour to see the laser fire off again…"

With that, he Teleported back to the Hall. Gardevoir was once again enforced with the task of mending the two rivals up, and did so accordingly. Using Wish two more times, she managed to heal them again.

Only to have them punch each other in the face.

Gardevoir smacked herself. Why did they have to do this…?

"Because we hate each other." Stated Darkrai.

"Therefore instead of saying hello, we will punch each other in the face as a greeting." Malispite concluded logically. Gardevoir sweat dropped.

"So anyway…" Grinned Malispite suddenly. "You and Gardevoir huh? And I thought you had a thing for Lopunny…"

Darkrai shoved a Dark Pulse at point blank range into Malispite's face, causing said seven foot tall bat to fly to the other side of the room, crashing against the wall.

"Now then Gardevoir." Darkrai turned to face the green and white psychic. "First we need to find Lopunny, we need to be in her sights in order for my plan to work…"

"Okay, sounds good." Gardevoir agreed. She and Darkrai peered across the room, but didn't seem to find the brown rabbit Pokemon. Darkrai muttered under his breath, Lopunny didn't seem to be anywhere in the room. Likewise with her date, Pikachu.

"Well…" Gardevoir placed her arms behind her back. "We… we could… we could dance in the center of the room…" Gardevoir suggested, albeit a bit nervously.

"What would that do?" Darkrai raised an eyebrow. Gardevoir shifted.

"Well… Lopunny might see us dancing…" She blushed.

"…uh…" Darkrai said nervously. For some odd reason, the thought of dancing with Gardevoir made him fell strange inside. On the other hand, what she said made sense, so Darkrai swallowed his emotions and hesitantly extended his hand. He half expected Gardevoir to take back her statement for fear of him giving her nightmares.

She took his hand without hesitation.

They began dancing.

He held her trim waist, and she to his broad back. Together, they silently swayed in rhythmic motion, guided by the words of slow music that began playing. Back and forth they rocked gently to each other's movements steadily. Amber colored eyes met light blue ones. Dark grey fur met green. It was only until later did Darkrai realize just how much synergy they had with each other.

"Darkrai…" Gardevoir breathed quietly. She had meant to say something, but no words came out after his name. There was a calm feeling that overcame her once the two had met, even though her heart was beating fast. Another silence continued, until Darkrai whispered

"Did the money I send help…?"

"Yes. Thank you…" Gardevoir smiled. "I wouldn't have been able to pay the bills otherwise."

"Good…" Said Darkrai quietly. He had worked hard for that money, especially hard recently since he knew Gardevoir had to pay her bi-annual bills.

"Um… Darkrai…" Gardevoir lowered her head a bit, staring at his red collar. "This is… just a question but…

Why did you choose me?"

Darkrai blinked, not understanding what she said. He soon realized she meant 'why me and not say, Mercifond or Ruby?'. His eye was drawn to some colorful lights.

"Well… logic." Darkrai stated simply. "See… I figure it this way:" He explained to her. "In order to make Lopunny jealous… I would need it to be convincing. See, she would only be jealous if I were dancing with a girl who was really beautiful. Cresselia was out because she's my sister, which meant you were the only logical option."

Gardevoir listened and slowly took in Darkrai's words. The prince of darkness waited, to see if she understood his reasons. She opened her mouth.

"So… you think that out of all the girls you know… I'm… the most…?" she said slowly. Darkrai blushed, and cringed.

"W-well, I mean, compared to…!" He began stuttering. He became wide eyed and let go of Gardevoir immediately. "…sorry… my concentration broke." He explained. Gardevoir only then remembered he had to keep his powers in check constantly.

"Hey Darkrai…" Gardevoir began. "I… can touch you with those things on right…?"

"Well yes…" Darkrai said, glad to be getting away from the 'other' subject. "But you really shouldn't put anything more than your hands on me. And above all, don't let our heads get close to each other."

"…" Gardevoir stayed silent, Darkrai could tell she was contemplating something. "…can we continue dancing…?"

Darkrai took her hand again, and they danced. Seeing as how Lopunny was nowhere in sight, Darkrai would have been more than willing to dance with Gardevoir as long as it took before the love of his life noticed.

* * *

><p>Gallade and Ruby meanwhile, were dancing a ways from the two. Gallade and Ruby danced as if they were serious, but secretly kept looking for a way to attack Darkrai.<p>

"Hey look! Red lights!" Ruby said happily.

Well at least Gallade was.

"Concentrate Ruby!" He ordered. He gazed at the scum of the universe AKA Darkrai with malevolent eyes. He was obviously planning to darkly seduce his beloved and then proceed to do horrible things to her involving jello!

"Fiend…" Gallade cursed under his breath. He gazed back to Ruby, just realizing that she had been staring at him for about a minute.

"Um… Ruby?" Gallade asked.

"You're kinda cute up close." She giggled.

Gallade became wide eyed and blushed. He began to stammer out a couple words, but Ruby assured him that it would never work out between them anyway since she was a fire type and he was a psychic type.

"Ruby you aren't a fire type…"

* * *

><p>The two steadily danced. Many other couples surrounding them began to stare with envy at their almost perfect synchronization with each other on the dance floor. A couple of them were amazed that a 'freak' like Darkrai could have actually found a dance partner, but even more so amazed at the grace the two were exuding.<p>

Darkrai had never felt this way before. Never before, not even close. His heart was beating fast, and yet he was extraordinarily calm. He felt like he was being ripped to shreds every second, but relished the feeling. He felt a burning and nervous sensation where her hands touched his, yet refused to tell her to stop dancing.

It was the strangest feeling Darkrai had ever experienced. On one hand it felt like he was in excruciating pain, yet on the other hand he seemed to like it. Which made no sense really, but there it was.

It was because she trusted him. That was the reason he was feeling like this- no one other than his sister had ever trusted him enough to let him touch them, not with his awful nightmare powers. And yet she did. Gardevoir did.

"Darkrai…" Gardevoir smiled, looking downward. "I'm having a wonderful time…"

"Uh, good." replied the prince of darkness. He almost let go, but willed his nightmare powers to go back to being dormant. Gardevoir trusted him, and he would not let her down.

"…listen." Gardevoir suddenly said. "Darkrai, you've been a great friend to me. I… I think you've been too hard on yourself, and I don't want you to feel that way." Her gentle words coaxed him.

_"Do not listen to the selfish perceptions of others, Gardevoir. Believe in what you will. Believe that your Darkrai is at heart a good Pokemon despite being labeled as a malevolent force!"_

She could almost feel her words soothing him over. Gardevoir knew how lonely Darkrai had been before she and Gliscor came along. She knew how much he struggled to protect all of them, and how much he hated himself for simply being who he was.

For these reasons, Gardevoir embraced Darkrai.

Her warm body next to his own had the intended effect upon the prince of darkness. He could literally feel his anxiety melting in the presence of her fur. Almost instinctively, Darkrai too wrapped his arms around Gardevoir. She rubbed her head near the bottom of his neck, and Darkrai could do nothing but stare at what Gardevoir was doing. This wasn't like the hug from before. This was different. She meant this one with all of her heart. That fact alone, that someone cared this much about him, made Darkrai breathless.

"Gardevoir…" Darkrai said quietly. "Thank you…"

She screamed.

Darkrai tensed, and she screamed again. She frantically pulled herself away from Darkrai, and began shouting, screaming, and crying. Gardevoir fell to the floor, clutching her head in pain. Darkrai only stared with wide eyes, unable to conceive what he had done.

"No." He stated. He almost didn't feel Gallade punching him to the side, yelling about what he had done to Gardevoir, who was in sheer terror, eyes shut painfully to the vicious illusions that Darkrai had given her.

"Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" Darkrai heard Gallade scream from somewhere far away. "Someone get Cresselia!"

He heard words like 'freak', 'monster', surrounding him. He vaguely saw how Gallade desperately tried to wake Gardevoir up, how Ruby began yelling for his sister. How all the Pokemon in the dance floor had stopped what they were doing to scowl at him.

Nothing hurt more than her closed eyes, closed tighter than they normally would be, nothing hurt him more than seeing her once gentle face twisted horrifically at the terror she battled within her mind.

All at once, everything became clear.

He was a monster.

This was what he got for trying not to be one.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Gardevoir!" Gallade yelled again. "Damnit! Darkrai!"<p>

He turned around, but Darkrai was nowhere in sight. Gallade cringed at Gardevoir's scream, and steadily tried to coax her back into consciousness.

This was all his fault. Darkrai had wrapped Gardevoir in perhaps the greatest nightmare Gallade had ever seen, and then had ran away. She was crying. She was screaming for him, she was screaming for Ruby, pleading them not to go. She was delusional in every sense of the word, and it was paining her more than Gallade could possibly imagine.

"I-I got her!" Ruby shouted from somewhere. There was a flash of blue and yellow, and suddenly Cresselia was at Gardevoir's side.

"Shit…!" Cresselia cursed. He activated her own powers. Her eyes glowed purple, and she began to heal Gardevoir. She cringed at how much energy was being spent- she did not expect the nightmare to be this horrific.

Slowly though, Gardevoir began to shout less. Her eyes became pleasant, and her arms drooped to her side, no longer clutching her head in pain.

"Darkrai has some explaining to do…" Cresselia muttered under her breath. However, what she couldn't understand was why Darkrai did it in the first place.

"Gardevoir. Gardevoir!" Gallade nudged her. Her eyelids slowly rose. She yawned, and awoke, finally having escaped the grasp of Darkrai's horrific illusions.

She became wide eyed.

"Darkrai!" Was the first word that came from her mouth, scanning the room left and right for him.

"He's gone, don't worry about him." Gallade gently smiled.

"He'll be punished later for this, I'm telling mom that-"

"No!" Gardevoir stood upright. "No, where's Darkrai!"

Gardevoir was the only one who truly realized what had happened. She was the one who brought this upon herself- Darkrai had warned her that his powers couldn't be controlled. And yet in the heat of the moment, had fully embraced her entire body onto his. It was her fault that she was wrapped in a nightmare.

But she had to find Darkrai, because she was certain he blamed all this on herself.

Gardevoir ran past the startled Cresselia, and out the doors of the school. Yelling for Darkrai, and ran to the back of the school, searching for her friend, only wanting to tell him that she was the one who was sorry.

"Night Slash!"

Gardevoir barely comprehended it, but she was slashed to the ground by a powerful set of claws. Energy drained, she was gagged, and roped. These ropes had the ability to seal movements, so Gardevoir found she was unable to move.

She cried a muffled cry, confused.

A white claw held her head up.

Her amber eyes opened wide.

"I've been waiting for you this entire time… waiting for you to venture outside…"

Gardevoir realized the extreme danger she was in, and tried to struggled out of the rope, or cry for help to anyone listening.

"Do you remember who I am?" She slashed at Gardevoir's face angrily. A small cut appeared on her white fur.

She was blue colored all over. Her ears were long and red, while the top of her head was red colored as well. Her red hair stretched far upwards, and a single golden earring lay on her right ear. Her purple eyes were narrowed down at her.

"Because I haven't forgotten what you did to me."

The greatest of all criminals.

Thief Weavile.


	17. God Complex II

Chapter thirty one: God Complex (Act two- Pursuit)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…<strong>_

_-"We're just friends! And besides, he's just using me to get Lopunny jealous!"-_

_-"WHAT THE CRAP! THEY RENAMED ISSHU?"-_

_-"Tonight is the night…Today, we will finally capture Darkrai."-_

_-"I've been waiting for you this entire time… waiting for you to venture outside…_

_Do you remember who I am? Because I haven't forgotten what you did to me."-_

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN UNOVA<strong>

Two shadowed figures stood side by side. One had glowing blue eyes, while the other had glowing red eyes. The two were equally massive, but both were blocked by darkness, preventing all their form from being seen.

"…Why are we in the shadows again!" Asked one of them.

"Because the author doesn't want to reveal us too soon because we're important characters in the future storyline." Answered the other.

"No that's Neo-Genesis." replied the first one.

"Oh yeah. Um…

…

…because Absolix forgot to pay the electric bill?"

"Urg! I'm getting out, all these shadows are bad for my coat!" Said the first one, complaining.

"Wait don't do that Reshiram! I just remembered why we're here!" Said the other one, hurriedly. "It's because mom sent Dialga and your boyfriend Rayquaza to capture us and take us back to the Hall!"

"What! Why?"

"I'm guessing because we took over the Unova region/renamed it. And because we renamed all 150+ species of Unova region Pokemon."

"Wait- what do you mean my boyfriend!"

"BEKUZ U LEIK RAYQUAZA."

"O RLLY?"

"YEAH U TTLY HAV A CRUSH ON HIM SIS. :)"

"I DO NOT ZEKKY :) AND NOW ILL CRUSH UR FACE. :) "

There was a giant explosion at Dragonspiral Tower.

* * *

><p>"Gardevoir…?" Gallade said nervously. He was sure his true love had come out to the back of the school. Yet, he gazed around and didn't see her. His next thought was of course that Darkrai had somehow kidnapped her. However, he didn't think that was plausible, considering Darkrai was nowhere to be seen as well.<p>

"Gardevoir!" A voice called out behind him. It was the glowing figure of Cresselia. "…gone?"

"It appears so. I think that vile fiend Darkrai is responsible for kidnapping her…"

"Gallade, I don't think that's likely…" Cresselia said, knowing how Darkrai had never even once captured the green haired psychic type. And what's more, Cresselia had an odd feeling that her brother was in pain right now… perhaps it was this 'Duality Link' that her mother had told her about…?

"Hey you guys, where's Gardevoir… and Darkrai?" Ruby came out of the doors, wondering what had happened.

"We aren't sure…" Cresselia hesitantly replied. If you thought about it, it made no sense. In the back of the school was the football field- an open plain. At the speed Gardevoir was running, or even if she was faster, there was no possible way she would be out of sight. Darkrai she could understand- he could turn himself into a shadow, and since it was dark out, could transport himself virtually anywhere in seconds.

It was possible Gardevoir had used Teleport to warp herself…

"That must be it…" concluded the lunar swan. Gallade was unconvinced, but had no other solution.

"I'm going to her house. Just to make sure she's safe…"

"I'll come too!" Said Ruby happily. The two set off running to Gardevoir's house. Cresselia sighed, and decided they could do what they wanted, she doubted if Gardevoir was in any real danger.

On the other hand, in the back of her mind she felt anguish, depression and regret for no apparent reason. It made no sense really, she had gotten a date with the man she loved, so why should she feel regret?

Unless…

Those were Darkrai's feelings…?

* * *

><p><em>"Darkrai. I trust you." <em>

He hated himself.

_"I trust you." _

The words rang in his mind again and again. He wanted to scream but no words came out. He wanted to cry but no tears leaked.

He wanted to kill himself.

But was too weak to move.

The prince of darkness simply held his head in his hands, and cringed painfully. Everything around him was black, he was in shadow form so that no one could tell where he was.

A monster like himself shouldn't be found.

She _trusted _him.

_She trusted him._

_"I trust you." _

A small yell came from the depth of his throat. The tears he had long awaited sprung forth. He felt the moisture between his hands.

She hated him. He knew it. She would hate him.

He would be alone again.

"I deserve to be alone…" Darkrai retorted to himself. "I'm nothing… I'm…

…a monster…

I don't…

deserve…"

* * *

><p>Gliscor had seen it all.<p>

He knew he couldn't possibly take HER down, so he had not said a word, not moved even a muscle, though he mentally cringed when Weavile had captured his friend and taken her away. He wanted to scream. Gliscor wanted to charge at Weavile and Cross Poison her.

But that would be futile. He knew it. So he did nothing.

But that didn't mean Gliscor wouldn't try something in the future.

It had all been a solid plan to him- find Darkrai, take him to the Hall, and wait there with him until Arceus could find about their plans to kidnap his best friend.

Things became complicated when Raptor and Blaze ran off, shouting something about disguises. Mukker and Shocker assumed it was time to take position, and vanished as well. This was all good for Gliscor's own scheme, except for the fact Raptor never told him where in Tajiri High Darkrai WAS.

He had searched all over the school when he realized that the senior and junior prom was being held in the gym. He had gone there and was about to enter from the back side when Darkrai had burst out of the gym. Darkrai turned himself into a shadow before the purple bat was able to call his name. Shortly after that, Gardevoir came looking for Darkrai.

And Weavile came looking for Gardevoir.

He didn't understand a word she said. Gliscor simply saw Thief Weavile tie Gardevoir up and forcible drag her away.

He had memorized their direction.

When the coast was clear, Gliscor hurriedly sprung from his trash can and ran into Tajiri High, shouting for Cresselia.

"Cresselia! Cresselia! It's Gardevoir!"

* * *

><p>He was surprised that Absolix had not lied.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Well hello Akumori! And how have you been?"<em>

_No response._

_"I have not seen you in a while…where you visiting 'her' again hm?"_

_Again, he chose not to respond._

_"Well then. Let's cut straight to the chase, I have news for you Akumori!"_

_"Not interested." He began to walk away, his lumbering body already turned its back to the fallen angel._

_"I think you will be interested…"_

_He paid no attention to Absolix, and continued walking back to his room._

_"I saw two Pokemon the other day when I was released from my prison."_

_He still walked, Absolix's words were meaningless to him._

_"Their names were Malispite and Mercifond."_

_He stopped._

_"…Mercifond was a bat shaped humanoid. She had white fur, and pink insignias around her body._

_Malispite was also a bat shaped humanoid. He had brown fur, and dark green insignia's around his body."_

_He could almost feel his mouth open. He could almost feel Absolix smirking, because he knew Akumori's interest had been piqued._

_"…you lie." Was what came out of Akumori's mouth. Absolix's golden eyes flickered._

_"I am many things. A Fallen Angel. A Destined Child. A Chosen Prodigy._

_A liar I am not."_

* * *

><p>And he wasn't. The proof was right in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is my sister…" Malispite grumbled. The brown bat scanned the area of the dance floor with his green eyes, trying to locate his sister. He was her older brother after all, it was his responsibility that she didn't dance with any boys.<p>

And if she was, to crush whoever dared do so.

He found it strange that when he saved her from suitors she never once thanked him. In fact she only seemed to get angry with him about it. Which was odd considering the effort he spent into locating and crushing the evil men who tried to seduce her. One would think she'd be grateful for saving her like that, but no, all he ever got was:

_"I think I'm old enough to start a relationship with a boy now, Malispite!"_

In which he would always reply:

_"No you aren't! Besides, he was obviously trying to take advantage of you!"_

He figured the proper dating age for his twin would be when she turned forty something. Maybe. He might raise it depending on circumstances.

"Merc!" Said Malispite, trying to find his twin sister. No luck, she was still nowhere in sight. It bugged him- what if she was dancing with a boy! How on earth would Malispite protect her if he couldn't even find her!

There was something else that was bugging him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a strange shadowed figure watching him at one point. He had vanished the next second, but Malispite still had the feeling he was being watched.

Whatever. He was the strongest thing out there, no one in the right mind would possibly ambush him… except maybe Darkrai because he was stupid.

"Did you hear what he did?"

A whisper from a Flareon caught Malispite's attention.

"Dude, I SAW what he did! That freak actually put that green haired girl under a nightmare- on purpose too!"

Malispite stopped.

"Can you believe that! They say she actually wanted to dance with him- a stupid idea I might add- but still, then he turns around and gives her an awful nightmare!"

Somewhere from within his throat, Malispite could not but help utter a low growl.

"And just what the hell makes you think Darkrai would do that on purpose?" Asked Malispite, turning his attention to the Flareon and Espeon that were talking.

"Um, because he's a freak. Duh." Espeon rolled her eyes, as if the answer were obvious. "The only reason he's allowed to attend school is because his mother is God."

"Yeah and you know what else?" Malispite challenged. "He's saved your asses on a number of different occasions. Remember when Ze…Xeno attacked the school?"

"Yeah, Pikachu saved us all."

"…The hell? He wasn't even mentioned once during the special!"

"Let's go, this guy's an idiot." Flareon whispered to his date. The two genetic Pokemon walked away, leaving Malispite angry.

"You know the guy who can make nightmares?"

The voice came from a corner- Malispite turned around to face a darkened figure. His eyes were glowing red, and his arms were crossed, but that was the only thing he could tell about the man in shadows.

"I do actually. Better than them…" Malispite grimaced, knowing Darkrai's true nature about his nightmare powers. "Me and Darkrai-"

Stranger: "Darkrai and I."

Malispite: "ME AND DARKRAI… happen to be mortal enemies! We have sworn to one day destroy each other!"

"Mn." Said the figure, who failed to see the point in defending the person you had sworn to kill. "He looked familiar."

"Who, Darkrai?"

"Mn." Said the stranger. "Reminded me of a guy I knew once."

"Alright…?"

"Where's your sister?"

"I have no idea, and I need to find her before… wait, how do you know I have a sister! And who are you anyway?"

The figure stared at him from within the darkness, his eyes appear to glow from his shadowed location.

"You don't need to know."

"Well look pal, I don't exactly give away information to complete-"

"Malispite!"

That voice froze the seven foot tall bat for an instant. It was a voice he had heard a lot, but recently had vanished. Nonetheless, he recognized it anyway. He turned around and his widened green eyes met widened yellow ones.

"Gliscor!"

"Oh my Arceus Malispite, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Gliscor huffed. Malispite made sure it really was Gliscor, and probed him.

"Where were you!"

"The secret agents kidnapped me… again…" Gliscor rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time, and certainly not the last. Yet he shook these thoughts away- "Malispite! It's Gardevoir! She's been kidnapped!"

"What! But who could have-"

"Thief Weavile."

Malispite now knew why Gliscor was looking for them. It would take all of them to defeat Thief Weavile, alone Gliscor stood no chance. Gliscor explained the situation once again to Malispite, and the brown bat cracked his knuckles, ready to fight.

"Find Cresselia, go after Gardevoir and Weavile!" Gliscor ordered Malispite. "I have to go save Darkrai, he's in grave danger without him knowing it! We'll meet up with you later!"

"Got it!" Malispite flew away, now speed searching for his sister and Cresselia. He soon found the former, who appeared from seemingly nowhere. She seemed surprised to see  
>Malispite, and shooed a shadowed figure away before he flew up to her.<p>

"H-hello brother!" She greeted nervously. "I wasn't dancing with any boys if that's what you're thinking! Especially not with the secret boyfriend that I have, nope!"

Malispite stared.

"Okay good." He was relieved. "But we have a problem! Gardevoir was just kidnapped by Weavile!"

He explained the situation in great depth to the white bat, who was mortified and terrified that her friend was in danger.

"I've already alerted Cresselia, she should be getting the notice any second now." Malispite said. "Mercifond! Use that Chosen One necklace to find out Gardevoir's location! We'll catch up to Weavile!"

Mercifond fumbled with her green necklace, and using the powers she possessed as the Chosen One, was able to track them down. "They're moving! They're moving to the outside of the city!"

"Then we have no time to waste, let's go!" Malispite grabbed his sister and flew away as fast as he could.

A pair of glowing eyes watched.

* * *

><p>"Mewtwo did what now?" Cresselia asked.<p>

"Truth be told, even with my restored memory, I've never seen that much metal stuffed into one-" Deoxys said, but was interrupted by a ringing. It was Cresselia's cell phone. She used psychic powers to flip it up.

"Oh my mom!" Cresselia gasped. "Since when did I get a cell phone!"

"What does the message say?" Deoxys asked. Hopefully it was a bout Mewtwo- he had disappeared and wasn't in the Hall. She assumed he was in his lab but…

"CODE 405984!" Cresselia yelled in sheer shock. Deoxy's eyed widened tremendously. Ever since Schrocat's attack, they had devised a system of intricate codes so that they all knew what the next danger was. Code 405984 was the most dangerous- it meant that Chuck Norris had finally decided to destroy planet earth and they all had five minutes left to live.

"It's from Malispite!" Cresselia gaped. "He must already be dead by now! Oh, and I had such a full life ahead of me too!"

"I never got to confess to my love!" Deoxys cried, and the two held each other for dear life, sobbing that the world would end in four minutes thirty eight seconds. Suddenly, there was another text from Malispite. Cresselia looked through her teary eyes and read it.

_-Sorry, I meant code 405983- _Said the text.

"DEOXYS! THE WORLD ISN'T ENDING!"

"HOORAY!" yelled the alien without a mouth. "Wait… code 405983... Isn't that…?"

"Yes…" Cresselia realized darkly. "Code 405984 means that a villain that we've already beaten has returned with evil vengeance and kidnapped Gardevoir as part of a plot of a special! Deoxys, we have to save her!"

"Wait." Deoxys held her hands up. She put one on her hip. "Let's think through this logically- let's just contact your mom. She's God, she can probably save Gardevoir without lifting a finger.

"…Which is what I was about to do before you rudely interrupted me!" Cresselia huffed, sorry that she didn't come up with the plan herself. "Luckily, I have a device here-" She pulled out a round shaped metallic contraption "Which can put us directly to my mother! It only has one charge to it though, so the message will have to be brief."

"Got it." Deoxys said. "I'll-"

"I'LL do it since it was my brilliant idea!" Said the lunar swan. Deoxys rolled her eyes and shrugged. Happy, Cresselia activated the gadget and Arceus was instantly on the phone.

"Cresselia? What do you want, I'm busy you know." Said the unmistakable voice of God.

**"HELLO GOD. I AM A STUCK UP SWAN WHO STEALS OTHER PEOPLE'S IDEAS. ALSO MALISPITE AND MERCIFOND ARE AWESOME."**Cresselia said.

The line went dead.

Deoxys: "…"

Cresselia: "…"

Deoxys: "…"

Cresselia: "…YOU STUPID NARRATOR!"

**YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I TOTALLY PWNED YOU**

* * *

><p>Arceus stared.<p>

"What was that all about?" She wondered aloud. God shrugged, she had more important things to do than worry about her daughter. After all, Cresselia couldn't possibly have that much of a problem that she needed her mother to do it. With that in mind, she resumed her divine activities.

Like calling Giratina for example.

She dialed the number in her head.

_"Arceus!"_

"Hello Giratina!" She said cheerfully.

_"…how did you get my number? Oh wait, you're God. Never mind that! Come to the Distortion World immediately! It's very important!"_Giratina said frantically.

A chorus rang in Arceus' mind. Giratina had obviously come to his senses and was proposing to her! She sniffled, and answered that she would be there as soon as she could.

As soon as she found her wedding dress that is…

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH THE SECRET-<strong>

"SHUT UP NARRATOR!" Agent Blaze yelled. He and Raptor were disguised as giant jars of mayonnaise, and were undercover. "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A VITAL MISSION TO CAPTURE DARKRAI SO DON'T BLOW OUR COVER!" He yelled in the middle of the dance floor.

(INSERT AGENT RAPTOR KO'ING AGENT BLAZE HERE)

"YOR THE ONE BLOWING OUR COVER!" She yelled angrily. She picked up a walkie talkie. "This is… uh… Agent… NOT Raptor to uh… Agent NOT Purple!"

**OH YEAH. REAL GOOD. NO ONE WILL SUSPECT A THING.**

"I know right!"

There was static in the walkie talkie. Agent Purple wasn't answering.

"Agent Notpurple! Come in! Come in!" Agent Raptor shouted desperately. "Drat! He isn't answering!"

"At a time like this!" Agent Blaze said as he applied white makeup for his disguise. "We almost have the plan ready and he's missing!"

"I know, he's crucial to locating the guy!" Agent raptor said angrily. She would have to deal with him later, for now she would have to call Shocker and Mukker.

_"Well according to our readings, Darkrai's turned himself into a shadow, so his location is fuzzy at the moment." _Said Shocker on the other end of the line.

"Crap! Now how are we supposed to find Darkrai!" Agent Blaze cursed. Raptor began to think. She paced back and forth in her mayonnaise outfit, until he was struck by inspiration.

"We will build a pitfall trap."

_"But agent Raptor, we've already done that!" _Agent Mukker said from the other end of the line.

Agent Raptor paced again.

"We will wear disguises."

"Already doing that…" Blaze replied.

Agent Raptor paced again.

"We will bring Absolix here and use his immense light powers to create the world largest lamp and illuminate the entire world with brightness so Darkrai can no longer be a shadow!"

"But we don't have his number!"

"CRAP." Cursed Raptor. Her plans had failed! Agent Purple was missing even! She would love to consult their boss and use his knowledge to their aid, but she did not want to because it would be embarrassing to ask him for help at this point…

"Message sent!" Said Blaze.

Raptor paused.

"What did you just…?"

"I asked our boss for help."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! IT WILL LOOK EMBARRASSING FOR ME!"

There was a ping.

_To all agents:_

_Darkrai should be on the far end of Destiny Central Park, according to out sources. He should be underneath the fountain as a shadow._

_-Your boss_

_P.S. I don't care if it's embarrassing to you Raptor. Capturing Darkrai is alpha priority._

"…You've got the message too?" the grey and white bird said through her walkie talkie.

_"Affirmative. We're heading there right now." _Agent Mukker replied.

"Then let's go…" And so, two jars of mayonnaise wobbled out of the dance area.

* * *

><p>Gliscor had searched everywhere for either Darkrai or the Agents. The former to gain his help and take back Gardevoir, the latter to make sure they hadn't captured the former. He was deciding to search the football field when his walkie talkie beeped.<p>

_To all agents:_

_Darkrai should be on the far end of Destiny central Park, according to out sources. He should be underneath the fountain as a shadow._

_-Your boss_

_P.S. I don't care if it's embarrassing to you Raptor. Capturing Darkrai is alpha priority._

That was strange… did agent Raptor think it was degrading or something to ask for help? Nonetheless, Gliscor was glad that he learned Darkrai's location. However, as he ran he took a look at the message again.

_To all agents:_

He stopped.

"Oh no…!"

Gliscor extended his wings and began flying even faster.

* * *

><p>She looked left and right. No one in her sights, so she leapt off quickly before someone saw her. It had taken about ten minutes, but she was finally at the city's edge.<p>

"Only a little farther now…" She muttered to herself. The package she was carrying tried to scream, but came out muffled.

"No one can hear you, so just shut up." Weavile scowled at Gardevoir. Thief Weavile darted through the shadows, carrying the green haired psychic on her back. She crossed the city's limits, heading north for the desert that lay in between Destiny and Divinity.

Her package still struggled to break free, even though it was pointless to even try. Those ropes were capable of Move sealing, and restricted her movements regardless.

"Would you just shut up!" Weavile hissed, bringing her face closer to Gardevoir's. "I'd kill you right on the spot, but unfortunately, they need you. But believe me, once they're done…"

She pricked Gardevoir's neck, drawing a drop of blood.

"Now where are they…?" Thief Weavile stared. This was supposed to be the rendezvous point, north of Destiny, a mile past city limits, with Giant Rock in plain view.

Thief Weavile stared at the scenery. Or rather, lack of it. Destiny was actually located at the end of a desert climate area, the only reason the city had water was due to, of course, Arceus and the Council. Past the city north however was the natural climate- very little water flowed through here.

She stared at the ground. It wasn't exactly sand, but the ground filled with tiny cracks. To her left lay Giant Rock, which in Weavile's mind was the worst name for a mountain ever. True it was on the short end as far as mountains went, just barely meeting the requirements, and it was dry and barren like the desert, but Giant Rock? Who the hell came up with such a stupid name!

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH ARCEUS<strong>

Arceus sneezed.

"Who dares to talk about me behind my back!"

* * *

><p>Weavile snorted, it was probably Arceus.<p>

Just when Weavile was about to complain, there was a sudden swirling of paper to her right. She jumped to face the direction, a small tornado of paper converging on a single point. It was him.

Gardevoir stared at the sight, not knowing what to expect. From the swirling paper came a black and yellow creature.

"Ah, you're here." it greeted to Weavile.

Gardevoir recognized this species as umbreon. This particular one however had a flowing blue cape, a crown, and an ornate collar piece. It turned its red eye towards her.

"And you've brought the girl. How delightful." He grinned, the voice Gardevoir sure was male. He nodded to Weavile. "Get rid of the tape. I want to talk to her."

Weavile silently grumbled in her head. She was used to giving orders, not taking him. However, for now she would bide her time, until she acquired 'The power' that she had seen Umbreon once perform. She took the gag off Gardevoir.

"Who are you! What do you want from me!" were the first words out of the scared teen's mouth. Umbreon crept up to her like a lion examining his food.

"My name is Umbreon. As for what we want, you'll simply have to wait until the others arrive with the proper seals… not to worry though, we won't harm you. Yet."

"Untie me!" Gardevoir shouted, but had a feeling it wouldn't work.

"I'm afraid not my dear." Umbreon said calmly, satisfying Gardevoir's prediction. "You see… we need you. We will only borrow you for a minute, though it is imperative that you do not run away."

"Wh-why…!"

Umbreon leaned in towards her face.

"A revival, my dear Blancodanzar. And a proper revival requires a proper sacrifice."

The agents closed in on Destiny Central Park. In the center, illuminated by nearby lights was the centerpiece, the large water fountain. Agent Mukker, the one who carried the things, reached inside his mouth and pulled out a giant flashlight.

"Positions everyone…" Agent Raptor ordered.

"…"

"NOW!"

It all happened far too quickly for Darkrai to process. Perhaps if his emotions hadn't taken his being over, he might have been able to react quickly enough to escape. Yet this was not the case.

In the span of approximately three seconds, agent Mukker fired the large beam of light at the fountain's shadow. This in turn led to Darkrai being forcefully brought out from his shadow form back into his real self. From there, Darkrai was capture instantly by a large cage that was activated by agents Blaze, Raptor and Shocker. The cage surrounded Darkrai from all ends, and then locked itself, completing the capture.

"Darkrai, we are capturing you and taking you back to our secret base." Raptor said calmly, explaining the situation to the hailed prince of darkness. "Do not resist, it's for your own good."

Normally Darkrai would have shouted something back. Demanded to be released. Said something about stupid secret agents. Tried to break free even.

But this time, Darkrai didn't care.

He made no attempt to resist.

Darkrai had not the energy to do so.

Raptor was pleased that the mission had finally gone smoothly, after the setbacks they had encountered. Now all they had to do was find agent Purple and return to their base to deliver their captive to agent Neon.

"Why does boss want this guy again?" Mukker bellowed in his deep voice.

"We have no clue." Shocker shrugged, the rotom floating over to the living ooze. "But between you an me- I think it has to do with the strange seal of Darkrai's hand."

"We can discuss that later, after we return. Arceus is with Giratina right now, so we need to get out of Destiny before she comes back." Raptor reminded them of their mission. "Where is agent Purple?"

Agent Purple had just arrived on the scene. He had flow as fast as he could to warn his best friend about the secret agents trying to capture Darkrai, but widened his eyes when he saw it was too late.

"No…!" whispered Gliscor, in fear. Now was not the time! Not now! "Release him you guys!"

Agent Blaze blinked. He figure Gliscor would know the mission by now. "Agent Purple, we have to capture Darkrai remember? Releasing him wouldn't fit the plan all too well."

"No! You don't understand!" Gliscor yelled at them. "Our friend has been kidnapped! We need Darkrai!"

Darkrai's eyes perked a bit when he heard the word 'friend', but they returned to their solemn state when he remembered that he was a monster. He had no friends.

"Just let them take me." Darkrai tried to coax his purple bat companion. "I don't care any more Gliscor. In fact, I think it's better that they take me away from all of you, so that I can't harm any more."

Gliscor was flabbergasted at what Darkrai had to say. Taking his silence as submission, agent Mukker began to pull the cage and the Secret Agents began to move out of Destiny.

"Stop!" Gliscor tried to pull the cage back, but agent Shocker electrified the bat causing him to let him.

"The mission agent Purple!" Hissed Raptor impatiently.

"No! Just listen to me for once!" Shouted Gliscor.

"Gardevoir is in grave danger!"

Even though Mukker was unaffected by his statement and continued to pull the cage, Darkrai was suddenly wide awake from his trance. He grasped the bars.

"What!"

"It's Thief Weavile! She's taken Gardevoir away, we think she's heading for Giant Rock! We need to save her Darkrai!"

At the mention of Thief Weavile's name, Mukker stopped pulling the cart to let out a 'WHAT?' from his oozing mouth. Blaze, Raptor and shocker stared at Gliscor, mouths agape.

"Agent Purple!" Raptor asked.

"It's true!" Gliscor said, realizing he had an opportunity to recruit more allies to their cause. "Thief Weavile returned and she's captured Gardevoir!"

Before Agent Raptor knew it, all eyes had inadvertently shifted towards her. She was the de-facto leader of this small band of five, and she was entrusted to make the most important decisions. Raptor looked at them, and decided to take this responsibility. She breathed in, and gave her answer.

"We will send backup."

Gliscor simply looked at her.

"What?"

"Our boss listed this job as alpha priority." Decided Raptor. "Even if Weavile is here, we cannot change our orders. Capturing Darkrai hold importance over your friend.

But we will contact the base and send backup to-

"It might be too late by then!" Shouted Gliscor angrily. "What is Weavile takes her and we can't find her again? What if she gets killed?"

"Order are orders!" yelled the falcon. "We cannot change what our boss dictates! We are the secret agents Gliscor, we have to make decisions like this whether you like it or not!"

It was then that they heard a large crashing sound.

Darkrai was trying to break free.

"I hear you Gliscor!" He screamed, shoving at the cage and rattling it. Shocker was not worried however, it was impossible for Darkrai to break free. The cage was meant to withstand heavy duty assaults from the inside and outside. Considering how low Darkrai's power was, he could not possibly destroy it.

Darkrai soon realized how tough this cage was. He pounded with all he had, but it only rattled in the dais it was on. He kept pounding at it with Dark Pulse after Dark Pulse.

"You can't break it! Stop struggling!" agent Mukker shouted at Darkrai.

Yet Darkrai didn't care.

He had failed Gardevoir once when he gave her a nightmare. Now that she was in danger, he would not fail her again. He would not let himself fail her again.

He raised a dark fist in the air.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_**

Agent Raptor could not believe it. It should have been impossible for a Pokemon of 12,000EP to break away from the cage. In fact it WAS impossible, it had been field tested numerous times.

"Gliscor." Darkrai stood in the smoke. "I'm going. Meet me there."

Shocker and Mukker surrounded him from either end. Just before they launched their attacks to subdue the pitch black Pokemon Darkrai turned himself into a shadow and ran away as fast as he could.

"After him!" Yelled Raptor. Yet in their way stood Gliscor.

"He need to help her." Gliscor held his arms wide. Darkrai was the only one who could save her, and Gliscor would make sure of that. "You won't get past me!"

Agent Raptor had had enough of these games. "Fine! Release command: Skyward Ascension!"

A shockwave was emitted from agent Raptor, the air around catching up to the seventy five thousand Energy Potential she now emanated from her body. She opened her wings, and performed a powerful Aerial Ace onto Gliscor, who was forced to block it, but was sent flying into a tree anyway.

"Pursue Darkrai!" Ordered Raptor.

"Strength!"

Gliscor swung his fist hard at Raptor, who was shocked Gliscor had remained intact after that last blow. Yet, she used Gliscor own force against him and dodged the attack completely.

"Cross Poison!" Yelled Gliscor, leaping in the air and performing the Move onto Raptor, who Protected herself and used Whirlwind to blow the purple bat away.

"You all chase after the target." Raptor landed on the ground. "I will deal with our new recruit."

The four ran away as fast as they could towards Destiny's city limits. Gliscor got up, but Raptor immediately pummeled him with a Close Combat attack. He took the hit directly yet Gliscor stood back up, refusing to let himself be defeated.

"How are you surviving all of this?" Inquired the grey and white bird.

"Iron Defense." Gliscor stated the name of his trump card. "I can harden my skin to make it stronger than steel for an instant."

"Interesting." Raptor attacked again.

* * *

><p>Deoxys and Cresselia flew as fast as they could. In fact, they actually flew even faster than that.<p>

"The City's limits…" Deoxys noted, as they crossed the barrier that divided Destiny City and the northern desert. Without hesitation, they proceeded to the other side. Each could not help but feel just a bit more nervous the second they crossed that imaginary line.

In Destiny City, they were protected by the Council and Arceus herself. If there were a shout, someone heard it. If someone was in pain, the odds were likely someone in the Council already knew.

But here in the desert, no one would hear them scream. If they were walking into danger, there was no one except themselves who would hear them shout.

"Malispite and Mercifond should be here any second now…" Cresselia said to reassure herself. It was dark past city limits. They could still see each other, thanks to the natural light Cresselia gave off, but it was still dark. They proceeded north.

"Where is Gardevoir?" Deoxys gazed around. Then, Deoxys had an idea. She used her shifter powers to correct her eyesight.

Each Ribonian was given a certain genetic based power that they could use. Deoxys was given the most power of the genetic abilities- she was a Shifter, which meant she could alter her own genetic code at will, and transform her body into anything. Like her mother.

Deoxys concentrated, her Shifter abilities working on her eyes. Soon, they glowed red. Cresselia was a bit confused, so Deoxys explained.

"Infrared vision." Explained the alien. "If Gardevoir is really around here…"

Within seconds, she saw three heat signatures from her new eyes. One of them…

"Gardevoir…" Deoxys murmured. It had to be hers, there was no question about it. Cresselia gazed off into the distance, seeing nothing but trusting Deoxys that there were an additional two figures with unknown intent.

"Threee in total?" Cresselia questioned.

"Yes."

"Have they noticed us?" was the next question.

"Oh yessss…"

The voice came from behind them, and the two women found that they had been Shadow Sneaked far into the distance. Deoxys and Cresselia quickly got up to face their attacker, a banette.

"And jussstt what are you doing sssnooping around…?" The banette smiled creepily. Deoxys and Cresselia got into a fighting stance.

"Oh my, how long have you two been there?"

The voice behind them was Umbreon, who had just noticed them. He smiled kindly at them, but his eyes were full of malicious intent.

"You, you've kidnapped Gardevoir right!" Demanded Cresselia. The two women were now back to back, in order to see the attack that would inevitably be made.

"Indeed we have." Umbreon nodded his head.

"Let her go!" Cresselia ordered. "I'll have you know that I am the daughter of Arceus and the Legendary Council will-"

"Not be coming here." Umbreon finished. Cresselia began to sweat, and Umbreon merely grinned at her.

"I can tell when people are lying, you see. It comes in handy from time to time.

Besides, Arceus doesn't know a thing, does she?"

"I know them." Stepping from the shadows were two figures. One was Gardevoir, glad to see her friends, but still gagged and bound. She was being carried by a much shorter Pokemon, with red hair and blue skin.

"Cresselia and Deoxys right?" Weavile asked.

It was at that moment did Cresselia realize they stood no chance of winning. The second Thief Weavile appeared, two more materialized from nowhere.

"Yarg! Them Telepo'ting seals itch me poop deck!"

"Shut up and take it you whiny little kid…"

One Cresselia recognized- it was Captain Sharkbeard, an enemy they had battled in the past. He was the same as always, an igglybuff with a large blue pirate hat and eye patch. The second was a scizor, red colored nearly all over with yellow eyed, and with steel looking skin.

"YARG!" The igglybuff recognized Cresselia. "YE BE THE LANDLUBBER LASS WHO SWABBIED ME IN CHAPTER NINE!"

Everyone blinked.

"What?" Weavile asked impatiently.

"I think it means she was the one who beat him up in chapter nine…" Umbreon said carefully, not sure of whether he was right or not. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you two. Have you go the proper seals ready?"

"Yeah., we've got them all right." Agent Slicer grinned. "But who are they?"

"Intruderss…." Grinned Banette. "I wasss just wondering how we would deal with them…"

"Well, they could obviously interfere with the ritual." Umbreon deduced. "Banette, why don't you take care of them while the rest of us prepare the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Deoxys shouted. It was the one word she shouted before a giant fist suddenly smacked her aside. Cresselia dodged the fist, but gazed in horror when she saw where it came from.

The ghost type had unzipped his mouth, and from it was a giant arm, with an even larger hand.

"Wh-what!" Cresselia gaped.

"Thisss issss my technique…" Banette grinned, summoning another arm from his mouth and swiping Cresselia over to Deoxys. "Sssshadow Sssummoning…!"

Deoxys decided to get up and show this newcomer just what she could do. Deoxys raised her red arm to the sky, and morphed it, much to Banette's surprise. From there she spun it around in a circle with mouths encompassing the inner section of the cannon.

"Spiral Cannon!" Deoxys launched a large blue energy sphere at Banette. The ghost quickly retracted the two arms into his mouth and leapt out of the way.

"Good job Deoxys!" Congratulated Cresselia. "Psycho Cut!" She launched her own blade of psychic energy at the ghost type. Banette swerved and dodged the attack by a hair, bending in a normally impossible way.

"Excccceelent…" Banette grinned, fearing his fight would have been boring. He opened his mouth, and this time a sword of shadows was created. It slashed the air, narrowly missing the two women, who launched a dual Psychic from two sides at the ghost type. Banette summoned two shields of shadows from his mouth which blocked the oncoming attacks. He slashed again and this time hit his targets, knocking them to the ground.

"Dark Pulse!" Banette launched dark energy at the two women. Cresselia used Light screen on them both, shielding them from his attack. Banette smiled, but decided that he would stop toying with them and end this now.

"The ritual musssst not be delayed…" He hissed. "You fought excccelently in my opinion… but…"

Banette opened his mouth again. Hundreds of shadow tentacles spawned from his gaping lips, all of them sharp like needles and heading towards Cresselia and Deoxys. Deoxys decided to grow a few extra arms of her own., and batted the onslaught of shadows.

"I… can't… hold them back…!" Deoxys realized, as even growing an extra ten arms was no match fro the hundreds of whipping appendages that now overwhelmed her.

"DARK PULSE!"

Banette was so concentrated on the two women that he had no idea someone had been sneaking up on him for the past half minute. Now at point blank range, Darkrai leapt from the shadows and delivered a powerful and super effective Dark Pulse at Banette's back, knocking both him and the shadow tentacles to the side, freeing Deoxys and Cresselia.

"Darkrai!" Cresselia beamed.

"Where's Gardevoir?" Darkrai flew over and asked.

"She going to be used as a sacrifice!" Cresselia explained. "They took her."

Umbreon and the others had just noticed Darkrai's appearance. Umbreon stepped forth, meeting Darkrai's gaze. In a low voice, he beckoned to the rest.

"Begin the ritual."

Darkrai zoomed after Umbreon, who flashed a toothy smile and performed a seal in the air. Darkrai punched the seal with a loud crash, but could not break through it. To his left, agent Slicer appeared.

"Bullet Punch!" Darkrai spun around and met his Bullet Punch with a Dark Pulse Punch of his own. Their fists collided in the air, until Darkrai swerved to Slicer's side, throwing him to Captain Sharkbeard who was trying to attack him.

He landed in front of Weavile, who was the only thing that stood between him and Gardevoir. Without hesitation, he engaged the grinning weasel in combat.

"Ice Punch!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The two attacked reach other in a series of blinding blows. Punches and kicks were thrown from either end, Moves were clashed left to right. Finally in a burst of energy, Weavile and Darkrai broke apart. She grinned at him.

"Not half bad." Although she already knew she had the advantage. Before she could engage Darkrai again, Umbreon appeared behind the prince of darkness, and paper swirled around him, trying to trap him.

Darkrai quickly realized the paper that was in a tornado with he at the eye was all sealing paper, designed to restrict movement and Moves. Darkrai blasted the walls that came at him, dodged left and right, even flew a bit but Umbreon was simply too strong. Eventually, one of them hit Darkrai and brought him to the ground, where the thousands of other letter converged on where he landed. Soon he was in a prison, with no way out.

"Let her go!" Darkrai screamed. Umbreon walked up to his face, paper steps aiding him in doing so.

"Darkrai!" Cresselia yelled desperately, but neither she nor Deoxys could do anything with Slicer and Sharkbeard stalling for Umbreon.

"It is time." Said the black feline dangerously. With his power, many types of seals were summoned, and he was also able to control the ones that Sharkbeard had brought with him- the crucial ones. Darkrai realized what was happening.

"Leave her alone!" He screamed, struggling to break free, but to no avail. Umbreon laughed at this.

"Quite the chivalrous one aren't you?" Umbreon cackled. "Not to worry though…

She isn't the sacrifice."

There was a moment of silence as Cresselia, Deoxys, Darkrai, and even Gardevoir processed this information.

"What!" Darkrai gasped. "Then why-?"

"The reason we needed Gardevoir…" Umbreon leaned in closely.

"Was to lure the sacrifice out!"

It took a few moments to process this, but Cresselia was able to realize she had made a grave error. This was all a trap. Gardevoir's kidnapping was no more than a set up, she was completely useless to them.

But not to Darkrai.

"YOU are the sacrifice, my dear Darkrai." Umbreon grinned. The sealing was finally complete, and a jolt of pain soared through Darkrai. In a frenzy, paper seals swirled around Darkrai in specific formations. His prison began to glow with strange designs, pain and pleasure surged through his body, and Umbreon merely watched.

Cresselia and Deoxys desperately struggled to break away from Slicer and Sharkbeard, but now that Banette had joined the fight they were losing and could do nothing to save the prince of darkness.

"Darkrai!" Cresselia screamed in vain, while Slicer simply laughed.

The seals began to converge on Darkrai's body, prickling him with foreign energy. Gardevoir, who was practically next to him, had never felt so helpless in her life.

And then, Umbreon took out a floating book.

"It is time." He smiled. The book opened up, and a black orb came out of it. It was pitch black all around, yet somehow shone with radiance. Umbreon chanted the final seals, and red chains shot from Darkrai onto the black sphere. The red chains then retracted, and in a mighty shockwave, the black sphere was shot into Darkrai's body.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Even the fighting stopped, as Banette held the alien and lunar swan, with eager anticipation.

Umbreon released Darkrai from his prison, and he fell to the ground with a moan. At this moment, Gardevoir was finally able to release the gag on her mouth. She cried for him.

"…Did it work…?" Umbreon frowned, talking to Darkrai.

Darkrai said nothing.

Finally, he brought his hands to the floor, and pushed himself up. Extending his legs stilts, Darkrai stood up fully.

"Oh yes."

Cresselia stared in horror.

Darkrai's eyes were yellow rings instead of blue.

"It worked perfectly." Darkrai said in deep and dark voice that clearly wasn't his own. "Thank you Umbreon, I am revived."

"D-Darkrai…?" Gardevoir asked.

Darkrai's head turned one hundred and eighty degrees to face Gardevoir, who was shocked that Darkrai could do such a thing. The thing that clearly wasn't Darkrai grinned at her, a grin impossibly large that stretched his own face.

"I suppose I had better introduce myself, shouldn't I?" the prince of darkness chuckled. He turned his head back and faced Gardevoir and Deoxys, both with wide eyes, both very much afraid. Slicer and Sharkbeard simply stared in awe, while Weavile felt uncomfortable around this monstrous new power.

"Ladies, Gentlemen," He nodded to each respective group, clapping his hands together.

"I am Kurades."


	18. God Complex III

Chapter thirty two: God Complex (Act three- The endless abyss)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…<strong>_

_-"We're just friends! And besides, he's just using me to get Lopunny jealous!"-_

_-"Tonight is the night…Today, we will finally capture Darkrai."-_

_-"A revival, my dear Blancodanzar. And a proper revival requires a proper sacrifice."-_

_-"Ladies, Gentlemen,_

_I am Kurades."-_

* * *

><p>Arceus had finally found her wedding dress.<p>

It had been next to her old photos, ones of when she was very very young, not even a hundred years old yet. They sat on a desk, and under said desk was Arceus' wedding dress she had bought just in case Giratina had decided to marry her.

She slipped on the white velvety clothing over her neck using psychic powers (being that she lacked hands), and subsequently placed a nearly clear veil over her head. You see, Giratina had called her over to the Distortion World, for something very important. It was obviously marriage, much to God's delight.

"And there will be blue flowers at our reception! And at our honeymoon we will go to Vegas! And then we will get drunk but it will not matter because we will be married!" Arceus said gleefully.

Unfortunately, as she pranced around in her fantasy world, she accidentally bumped the desk which in turn knocked over the picture frames and even sent one to the floor.

"Oh, oops." Said Arceus. She sat the two up on the desk, then lifted the one on the floor with her powers.

It was then that she gazed at the picture. It showed two Pokemon, both smiling. One was a white alphazoan, who was grinning without a mouth, closely next to another alphazoan. This one however was black by contrast, and with a grey Dias as opposed to the white one's golden Dias. The black one appeared to be mischievous, as he was nudging at the white one playfully.

Arceus' heart hardened for a moment.

"He's gone." She reminded herself. "He's gone and he will never be back."

Arceus closed the door to her picture room and opened a portal to the Distortion World.

She still missed him.

* * *

><p>"I am back!" Said the man who was now controlling Darkrai's body. Said fact terrified Deoxys and mortified Cresselia, whose brother had somehow been taken over.<p>

"Ah, it feels good to be in a body again." Said the deep voice of the man possessing Darkrai. "So nice to be able to move freely."

"What are you doing! What have you done to Darkrai!" Cresselia screamed. Her brother had been kidnapped, and now had his mind and body controlled by a malevolent force calling itself 'Kurades'.

"So… you're…" Banette said in awe. He, Slicer and Captain Sharkbeard had been fighting with Cresselia and Deoxys, but now they were transfixed by the presence of the one Umbreon referred to as 'Master'.

"Perhaps I should explain myself." Kurades took a bow. "You see, I am Kurades. However, my body long ago was destroyed by Arceus, and I was only able to eject my soul before I was completely destroyed."

Cresselia widened her eyes. Then that black sphere earlier…!

"As you can well imagine, souls are useless without a vessel, and after some time and gaining new allies, I decided to try and get a new body.

It would have to be, of course, a body that was genetically compatible with my former one. Not necessarily the same, but similar enough.

Darkrai's fit the bill." Grinned the new Darkrai, yellow eye shining and teeth pointed into a deadly grin.

"I now have complete control over his body!"

"What?" Deoxys and Cresselia gaped. Cresselia tried speaking with her brother, calling out his name and pleading for him to come back. However this only seemed to make Kurades chuckle.

"What do you think this is, Dragonball Z?" He laughed. "When I say complete control I mean of course COMPLETE control!" He laughed again. "You're friend Darkrai is having his soul suppressed right now. He can't even think properly."

"Give Darkrai back!" Deoxys demanded, but sweating regardless. At this, Kurades looked at Umbreon.

"Have they been asking useless questions this whole time?"

"Oh yes. Although earlier it was about the gardevoir." Umbreon eyed the green haired psychic.

Gardevoir was speechless, even though the gag was finally off her. She had assumed she was to be the one sacrificed, not Darkrai. To have her best friend like this now was needless to say Gardevoir's worst nightmare.

"Hold up." It was Thief Weavile. Umbreon turned to face her, and Kurades spun his head one hundred and eighty degrees. "This whole thing was about reviving a dead guy! What the hell does that accomplish!" Asked Weavile, confused and enraged.

"How dare you!" Umbreon said immediately. "You have no right to question our master, the great Kurades!"

"I suppose you were all kept in the dark as to who I am." Kurades said to Weavile, but not addressing Umbreon, his oldest servant. "Other than of course agent Slicer, who is shaking because he knows exactly who I am."

At this, everyone swiveled to agent Slicer, who in fact was shaking. Very much so, and ever since the name Kurades had been mentioned. Deoxys stared at this, and her thought that followed was _'Why is he so… afraid?' _Her next thought was that Cresselia, who should have been to her right, was no longer there and had charged straight at Kurades.

"Give me back my brother!" Cresselia screamed, aiming a massive Psycho Cut in his blind spot, the stomach. However the slash did nothing to his body. Cresselia's face was a look of sheer horror as he bent his arms at an impossible angle and smacked Cresselia aside, with very little force, yet sent Cresselia back to where Deoxys caught her.

"My full name is Kurades Kuroyomi Mitternacht." Grinned the devil possessing Darkrai.

"I am the one who orchestrated the Great Pokemon World War."

There was a sudden chill in the air, as Kurades released his true Energy Potential. It was massive, much stronger than any of them. Weavile began to feel a small headache, and it became hard to swallow. His horrid EP filled the air around them, and then shrunk to a more manageable size.

"And also the instigator of the Fourth Great Destruction." He added. "I am the true God of this world…"

There had been five Great destructions in total since the world began. Each Destruction resulted in the loss of billions of lives, and often nearly result to total extinction of all life on earth. The Fourth Great Destruction had been the Great Pokemon World War. It was said that on one side was Arceus, and on the other side was a man more evil than any other.

His name had to be kept a secret to prevent anyone from knowing about this awful Pokemon, so powerful he could rival Arceus in strength.

"Come to me, my new servants." Kurades beckoned to Sharkbeard, Slicer, and Banette. The three blinked, but followed Kurades' finger.

They were afraid of him yes, but also tempted by his massive power. They wanted it on their side.

"You two will deliver a message." Kurades acknowledged Cresselia and Deoxys. "Luckily for you, I am feeling generous today, and will let you live so that you may tell Arceus of my rebirth, and the end of her precious son." He commanded.

"What?" Cresselia gritted her beak, leaping from Deoxys' arms.

"We will be leaving now." Kurades commanded his new team. However, another Psycho Cut was fired onto his back. Kurades felt it, but it was like someone had flicked him. He turned around in annoyance, and a tinge of amusement.

"We aren't letting you go!" Deoxys fired her own technique- Aura Sphere, which she had mimicked by copying Mewtwo's DNA in her body. The blue sphere collided with Kurades, but did not stop his grin.

"Do you really wish to die?" Kurades shook his head, smiling. Children.

"Let us, Master Kurades." Umbreon stepped forth. "Slicer, Sharkbeard, kill them. Master Kurades has no time to waste on maggots such as these."

Cresselia and Deoxys tensed. They were going to fight them again. But more importantly, where were Mercifond and Malispite! They needed backup, and yet the bat twins were nowhere to be found.

"Oh no, that's quite alright." Kurades shook his head, this time he stepping forth. "I will do it myself."

"Master?" Umbreon questioned.

"I need to get used to this body. And after all, its been ages since I've last had a battle." Kurades grinned, and his eye morphed. Instead of a single iris, there were now several glowing yellow iris' inside of his eye. "Do not interfere. I'll play with them for a bit before I kill them."

Umbreon nodded his head, and flashed a look at the others. Do not interfere.

"But watch carefully." He smiled, addressing the group. "Master Kurades is very powerful after all…"

This got their undivided attention. She motioned for Deoxys not to be fazed. He was underestimating them- an error he would soon see, when Cresselia and Deoxys used that fact to their advantage and catch him by surprise.

"Well now, let's play children." The deep voice from Darkrai's body announced. "Just because I feel nice today, I'll let you have the first hit!" He spread his arms wide, leaving his stomach and head fully exposed. "Go on now! Before I change my mind!"

"He's toying with us!" Deoxys glared angrily.

"Deoxys. We need to knock him out, then I can use Teleport and bring him back to Destiny." Cresselia announced the plan. "We'll have to hit him with everything we've got right now, while he least excepts it."

_KURADES USED TAUNT!_

"Well? Aren't you going to hit me?" Kurades beckoned.

Cresselia and Deoxys charged because of the Taunt (?). Cresselia was the first one- she closed in on Darkrai and announced her Move.

"Ice Beam!" She poured all twelve thousand of her EP into the attack, blasting her possessed brother with a piercing beam of icy energy, straight in the stomach of course. However that was only the warm up; Deoxys then used all twenty thousand of her own EP, and used a new technique- Superpower- to ram Darkrai with a fighting infused fist straight into the spot Cresselia just fired her Ice Beam at. The Ice Beam made Kurades vulnerable for a split second, to which Deoxys took advantage of, sending the ultimate darkness flying.

Kurades moaned on the ground, he struggled to get up.

"We- we did it Cresselia!" Deoxys said.

And then his head popped up, and the grin was still there.

"Just kidding~!" He smiled maliciously. "HYPER BEAM!"

A dangerous black beam of every element was shot from his gaping mouth, heading straight at Cresselia. She used a Light Screen to protect herself, but the powerful beam distorted everything with its energy, and shatter the barrier like it was nothing. Cresselia was hit and sent backwards, collapsing on the floor.

With Cresselia down, it was only Deoxys who was up against the monster. She held her ground, although she was scared as she could be. The red and blue alien telepathically called for Mewtwo, but doubted he would hear her at this distance.

"A Shifter hm? I knew a Shifter once. Her name was Helix." Kurades remembered the past. Kurades held up his left arm. "It's a funny thing, really. I was also into morphing my body. A Shifter of Earth, she once called me."

Deoxys said nothing in response, but a strange feeling overcame her.

Kurades grinned widely, so wide that it actually distorted his face. His right arm, Darkrai's arm, began to spasm and convulse. The finger grew longer, the shoulder broader, and more muscle mass was added to the appendage. It grew long and wide, until it resembled something of a tentacle, with five whip like fingers and three spike growing from the shoulder area.

As Deoxys watched in horror, eyes appeared on the arm.

"Why don't we find out who's best at shape shifting?" Smiled Kurades. He held back his arm, ready to punch.

Deoxys then realized something was off. Why would he bring back his arm if the distance between them was too great fro him to punch? She was, after all, ten meters away.

She noticed it just before he hit her.

His arm rapidly stretched when Kurades punched, so fast that it hit her without a problem, sending her flying back. However, Deoxys had been through worse and got back up immediately. She launched several Psychics at him, to which Kurades dodged effortlessly despite having a giant arm.

The red and blue alien performed a Superpower in midair, Kurades blocking with his stretching arm tentacle. To her amazement, he then bent it in an impossible shape and slammed her into the ground. He gripped her hard, his giant hand wrapped around her body like a python, strangling the alien and making Deoxys gasp in pain and gasp for oxygen.

"Well, I suppose it's clear now." Kurades grinned. "Say goodbye to your ribcage, Ribonian."

"MACH PUNCH!"

Had Kurades not been distracted with his first opponent in approximately four hundred years, he might have seen the blow coming. However this was unlikely, as the blow was so fast that he could only make out a fist in his face before collapsing on the ground.

Nonetheless, his grinned never ceased and he wondered who it was that hit him.

What he found were several new Pokemon who had entered the northern desert. One was an infernape, another was a muk, and the last was a rotom. The infernape was the one who had punched him, while the muk secured Cresselia.

"And who might you be?" Asked Kurades, his arm morphing back to his side.

"Well duh! I'm agent Blaze!" Said the infernape. "Anyway, we've finally found you Darkrai! Get back in the cage!"

"Wait agent Blaze, I think something is terribly wrong here…" Mukker warned, noticing the strange changes that Darkrai had undergone. However agent Blaze did not regard this obvious transformation and charged at Kurades head on.

"These ones are mine also." Kurades announced to his team. The more the merrier, as he liked to say. Kurades warped his arm tentacle into a spiral and lashed it out at Blaze, who used Mach Punch to speed himself up just before he was hit, and then slamming his fist into Darkrai's head.

However Kurades then used his shoulder whips to lash out at the fire type. The tentacles on his shoulder collided with Blaze, knocking him to the side painfully. Agent Blaze was unfazed, and instead grinned.

"Hah! Fooled you!"

Before Kurades knew it, a cage suddenly landed all around him, imprisoning the possessed Darkrai. This was Blaze's plan all along- to lure Darkrai into the specific position where the cage was launched. It had been successful.

"And now that we have you trapped, we'll take you back to Neon now, Darkrai!" Blaze held up a blue finger.

"Wait! That isn't Darkrai!" Cresselia tried to tell him.

"Pfft! A likely excuse!" Blaze smirked, seeing through Cresselia's trick.

"We're serious!" Deoxys exasperated. "Darkrai's body has been taken over by Kurades!"

Blaze paused.

"Say what?"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_**

And just like that, Kurades broke out of the cage, literally blowing it to pieces with his incredible darkness powers. He grinned at Blaze, who simply stuttered

"S-Stop blowing up our cages! They cost money you know!"

"So very sorry." Kurades smirked sarcastically before launching his arm and grabbing Blaze. He pulled him to the sky, his arm resembling a crane, choking him high above the ground.

"Gunk Shot!"

"Psycho Cut!"

Two Moves were launched from the mouths of agent Mukker an Cresselia respectively, a powerful blast of sludge and a blade of psychic energy. The two attacks hit Kurade's long arm in to places, just enough to cause Kurades to let go of agent Blaze, who landed on his nimble monkey feet.

"This is not good! Not good at all!" Blaze recovered by somersaulting backwards. He picked up his secret agent walkie talkie, and began texting a message.

"Can we win against that?" Mukker asked, as Kurades began to close in on them, giant arm swinging side to side and yellow eyes glowing, watching their every move.

"We can't." Sweated the fire monkey, still texting. "When he grabbed me just now, I was able to read his power level."

"And?"

"Three hundred and fifty thousand."

Cresselia and Deoxys gaped. Mukker widened his eyes, and his large mouth was agape with fear. That was a class Four legendary. It was at least twice as big as their boss' power level!

"A-Are you serious!" Deoxys was fearful.

"Yes…" answered the infernape, he too afraid. "I'm contacting our boss, agent Neon!"

He sent the message.

"I've updated the report on Darkrai… only he will know what to do now…"

"And let's hope he does something fun." Grinned Kurades, who was listening the entire time as he advanced on the helpless maggots.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"You've got to be kidding me."

_Neon-_

_Darkrai has been taken over by someone named Kurades. Power level 350,000. Need help._

_-Blaze_

Agent Muñeca stared at the fright of her boss, the supreme commander of all H.I.D.D.E.N. agents, agent Neon. He handed the text to her, and she gasped when she heard it.

"Kurades?"

"This is the worst turn of events…" Her leader spoke from within the shadows. "I had no idea this would happen…"

"So then the capture of Darkrai…?"

"Was because I had thought Asmodeus was going to revive himself." Agent Neon sighed. "The seal on his right arm looked like his handiwork. Apparently I was wrong- Asmodeus wasn't the main player in the game. Kurades was."

"Kurades…" Agent Muñeca repeated. She was, of course, the one who specialized in intelligence. She knew all about Kurades, and how powerful he was, even inside Darkrai's less powerful body. It was an abhorrent nightmare that he would come back to the world of the living.

"This is beyond what I have forseen." Neon began to think hard. "Asmodeus we could handle. But Kurades is on a completely different level. We lack the necessary power to defeat him, it's as simple as that."

"Contact the Council." suggested Muñeca immediately. She knew for a fact that all class Four Legendaries were present in the Hall.

"Arceus is in the Distortion World," Neon said bitterly, the one place he had no way of contacting. "Along with Giratina. Dialga and Rayquaza went to stop Reshiram and Zekrom."

"But there's still Mewtwo and Palkia!" Insisted the black haired Spaniard.

"I can't contact the Council." Neon finally said. "All the communication lines are stable. Yet for some reason, contact with the Council has been impossible, ever since the fifth."

Muñeca finally put two and two together.

"That was the day Trueman arrived…!"

"Exactly." Neon sighed. He was the one who supported Arceus' decision to put Trueman inside the Hall, where Absolix could not get him. Yet now, because of that boy's immense powers, contact with the Hall was impossible.

Neon listed the additional options they had- somehow, they could try and teleport their way into the Hall of Origin. However, none of them knew the Move, and even so the EP required to teleport from their secret base to Destiny would have been too great.

Next on the list was to contact agents in that general area and send them to aid Blaze, Mukker and Shocker. There was a flaw in that as well- no agent would be powerful enough to stop Kurades. The truth was, Blaze and Raptor were two of his strongest, only the Top Three and himself exceeded them. Mukker had about 24,000EP, and Shocker had 30,000.

Agent Muñeca rubber her purple temples. "So vhat you're saying is, ve have no agents, and no contact with the Legendaries!"

Neon thought long and hard. This was like a giant game of chess to him- his pieces were all over the world. He had to somehow use them to prevent Darkrai from becoming Kurades' permanent slave, and to prevent his agents from dying off like flies. He had to somehow defeat a resurrected legendary monster with the few pawns he had under his control, without sacrifice.

And then a light bulb flicker on in his head. Without word, he went onto his computer and accessed a few files. Specifically, the ones with status updates as to where everyone was located.

"They're in Destiny!" Neon finally shouted in delight. After a series of unlucky circumstances, he had found a faint glimmer of hope on his computer screen. The one chance they had to defeat Kurades.

"Who?" Muñeca asked eagerly, wanting for the problem to be solved.

"Contact Team Nova immediately!" Ordered agent Neon.

"Tell them I need their help!"

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me…?" Arceus asked, trying to look as chibi-kawaii-desu-ne as she could in her white wedding dress and veil. Giratina floated over to her in a split second.<p>

"You have to see this Arceus! It's… Is that a wedding dress?" He changed the subject.

Arceus stared.

Using her incredible God powers, she intelligently deduced that Giratina had not planned to marry her, and that she had made a mistake in putting on a wedding dress.

"I was… entertaining Trueman?" She said.

Giratina paused.

"Uh…"

"I AM GOD." She declared.

"Uh… right…" Giratina sweat dropped, knowing that he could not possibly understand the mentality of a divine being. Especially a woman divine being.

"Anyway, you have to come with me now!"

"What's the emergency this time?" Arceus asked, warping her white wedding dress away. Giratina simply motioned for her to follow, and Arceus floated after him. In a short time they arrived at a familiar destination.

"Asmodeus' seal?" questioned the god of all Pokemon.

But something was different.

It was many, many times smaller than previous. It was flashing red and yellow, in great bursts of light. Arceus noted that this behavior was atypical of seals- when they broke down, they used whatever reservoir of power remaining to keep what was being sealed contained.

The seal was extremely weak. Asmodeus' soul floated nonchalantly in its center.

"It's today, Arceus." Giratina said what was on her mind. Arceus' eyes were wide.

"I estimate it has about ten or twenty minutes before it collapses."

* * *

><p>"Time to analyze these results…."<p>

Mewtwo grinned at his data, collected from an experiment he tried two months ago. It took this long to gain the clarity of the event data, and now it was finally time to see what happened.

"Where… is…" Mewtwo stared at the glowing screen. "…The EPM?"

The EPM was what separated humans from Pokemon.

The theory was this: human scientists deduced that the only possible way for Pokemon to produce so much energy within their bodies was if they had some sort of extra generator inside them. The generator was a hypothetical organelle inside a cell, called the Energy Potential Mitochondria, or EPM for short.

In theory, Pokemon used this special organelles inside each cell of their body to somehow produce more energy than normally possible, giving them access to Moves and the like. However, no one had proven the existence of the EPM, which is why is was a popular topic amongst geneticists.

_'Why should the humans have all the fun?'_

Now came the moment of truth. If the EPM really produced as much energy as scientists believed, then in the three dimensional plane Mewtwo had rendered there should be hills, or spikes, due to energy forces colliding with each other.

Yet, as the purple psychic looked over the results, this was not the case. Mewtwo analyzed the graph the computer had produced, she saw that there were not spikes, just a flat surface. What's more, the graph had actually produced the exact opposite of a spike- tiny holes were scatter along the rendition of the cell.

"…" Mewtwo sighed. Inconclusive results. Ah well, such is science. Still though, it was a bit odd to see holes instead of spikes.

"I must have done something wrong to produce holes in my cell. Perhaps the energy I gave it was so much that it acted like a laser, creating holes in it…

…Well, I'll just repeat it again I suppose…" Mewtwo said to himself, turning off his computer.

"Um, excuse me…?"

His head swiveled. The voice belonged to a small child, a brown haired boy dressed in an overly sized white robe. He was holding Alekandra's grey Communicator.

One of the new human guests of the Hall of Origin. Trueman.

"Can I help you?" Mewtwo asked. He was of course aware of the transfer of humans Alekandra, Katrina and Trueman. Said young child gazed up at Mewtwo, being so short he was a bit intimidated by the Pokemon's height.

"Er, um…" Trueman spoke through the grey Communicator. "D-Do you know where the bathroom is?" He asked nervously. Mewtwo blinked.

"I believe Arceus created a bathroom on the first floor." Mewtwo remembered.

"What floor is this?"

"Eighty six." grinned Mewtwo.

It was obvious that Trueman had no idea how to hold his bladder until he walked down eighty five flights of stairs into the ONLY bathroom in the Hall of Origin. Trueman knew Mewtwo was a psychic Pokemon, and simply looked at him as if said psychotic psychic would help.

"U-um… can you Teleport me…?"

"Teleport yourself." Said the purple psychic, who was ignoring Trueman to write some notes down.

"…I just realized something." the purple psychic paused. "Where are Darkrai and Cresselia? And Deoxys at that…"

It was a bit suspicious. Arceus had a strict curfew that everyone had to follow- and Darkrai and Cresselia were breaking it right now. And strangely, he hadn't seen Deoxys here, even though she had asked to hang out with him…

"You haven't seen them have you…?" Mewtwo asked Trueman.

Trueman felt the headache. But doing just as Alakandra told him, he concentrated stiffly and ignored it.

"No." He said. The headache went away instantly. Trueman was relieved, and even let out a slight sigh. Mewtwo was a bit suspicious about this. He suspected that Trueman knew more than he let on.

"Are you certain?" Mewtwo asked, causing Trueman to cringe again. "Where are Deoxys, Cresselia and Darkrai?" He tried again.

Trueman felt the headache again. This time was different though- he couldn't control it. Images flashed through his mind, words buzzed in his ears, his brain commanding him to speak. Luckily, it did not progress from there and he was able to avoid speaking the words and images that flashed through his mind.

But when the headache disappeared, and he remembered what he saw, he gasped out loud. Mewtwo curiously looked at Trueman, who now had a horrific expression on his face.

"They're in danger!" He screamed.

Mewtwo blinked once. "What?"

"In the desert! They're being attacked!" Trueman shouted in desperation. He saw Darkrai, and Cresselia, and a few others that he didn't know, and they were all in terrible danger. "Please, you have to go to them! I-I'll get Palkia too! You have to believe me, I swear!"

Mewtwo opened his mouth to say that was an absurdity, but no words came out. He saw the horrific expression on Trueman's face, and used enough of his telepathic powers to know he wasn't lying.

Swiftly, he turned away.

"The desert, you said?"

He Teleported immediately as Trueman ran upstairs to find Palkia.

* * *

><p>"LET… US… MOVE!" Growled Malispite, throwing a punch at his opponent, who blocked with a single finger.<p>

"No."

With that same finger, he somehow pushed Malispite all the way back to Mercifond some ten meters away. Mercifond panted from lack of breath. How was this even possible! Malispite, next to her stood up and gritted his teeth.

"How the hell did we end up like this…!" He questioned. "AND JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY!"

No response.

"HE TICKS ME OFF!" Malispite shouted at the Pokemon angrily.

"Here brother, I'll have a flashback of what just happened, then maybe you won't be so mad." Mercifond had an idea. Malispite nodded his head reluctantly, and Mercifond's flashback commenced.

* * *

><p><em>MERCIFOND'S FLASHBACK!<em>

_"There's no time to waste, let's go!"_

_Malispite grabbed his sister and flew out of the building faster than you can say 'Jhhkonkyliiiokmnnphmsft'. Which, in retrospect, was a fairly normal speed considering that Jhhkonkyliiiokmnnphmsft is a hard word to pronounce. Nonetheless, Malispite was determined to save Gardevoir and sped outwards to the direction Mercifond pointed._

_Mercifond forced Malispite to let them go and she led them through corners and alleyways, soon reaching the limits of Destiny City. They sped past the limits and entered the desert._

_"Here!" Malispite questioned. His sister simply nodded- its where her chosen one powers told her to go. Mercifond detected many Pokemon up ahead of them, only a kilometer or so away. They sped as fast as they could, when suddenly-_

_"What the-?"_

_"What, what is it?" Malispite asked. Before Mercifond could say 'There's a fast object heading towards us', a fast object headed towards them, so fast that it spun them aside to the ground just using the wind that came from its speed._

_Malispite and Mercifond got up and shook the dust off themselves after crashing. "Who the heck was that!" He asked no one in particular._

_Mercifond pointed a white finger up ahead. Malispite's green eyes widened._

_In front of them was something they'd never seen in their lives. Excluding of course, themselves._

_"No…way…" Mercifond said._

_The figure was tall. Even taller than Malispite. It was a male as far as they could tell, standing upright like a human with its arms crossed and green eyes narrowed. It's fur was a light shade of brown, indicating age. The markings on his body as well as his center were blue colored. He wore a tri-angled hat atop his head._

_One of their species._

_But even more so…_

_"He… he looks just like you!" was the first thing that came out of the white bat's gaping mouth. True, she had never seen another male of their species except Malispite, so she had nothing to compare him to. Yet on the other hand, he looked like an older version of Malispite almost!_

_He stood directly in front of them, as Mercifond soon noticed, directly in between them and their ultimate destination._

_"…Are you my future self who time traveled here from the future to warn us about something?" Malispite asked._

_The new figure sweat dropped._

_"No."_

_"Alright then. C'mon Mercifond! We have to save Gardevoir!" Malispite shouted._

_"You two don't pass." said the figure suddenly. Malispite and Mercifond blinked._

_"What do you mean we don't pass!"_

_The blue and brown bat did not respond, only staring at them with cold eyes and looking more and more like an impenetrable mountain to them._

_"Well look, we're passing anyway whether you like it or not!" announced the seven foot tall bat to the nameless Pokemon. With that, Malispite and Mercifond opened their wings and flew to the side of him._

_They were punched back into the same spot as before._

_"What the-!" Malispite shouted angrily. He stared at the figure. He didn't even budge!_

_"The hell is this!" Questioned Malispite. "Did you just punch us!"_

_No reply._

_"ALRIGHT FINE." Said Malispite in his demonic angry voice. "MERCIFOND! Let's show this guy why we're known as the Twin of Destruction!"_

_"Uh, but-"_

_Before Mercifond could reason with her impulsive twin brother, he had already charged at the Pokemon, landing a dir4ect hit to his face using Mega Punch, which was so forceful that a minor shockwave was emitted from the point of impact._

_Malispite grinned and retracted his fist. However, his smile faded when he saw that the newcomer still had not budged an inch, or even changed posture._

_"The hell was that?" Asked the figure dryly. Not undaunted, Malispite punched him again, nailing several Moves in sequence at the figure, who never shifted from his cross armed position to block. Malispite leapt backwards expecting a counterattack, but saw that not only was the figure uninteresting in fighting them, but that he had not even moved!_

_"M-Mercifond…" Malispite growled, gritting his teeth. He had a sinking feeling this guy was abhorrently strong. Malispite was no pushover, and yet the new bat like stranger had taken all of his punches without even moving or even attempting to block._

_"I know…" the white bat had seen the whole thing, and she too was shocked. Glancing back past the figure, she saw some sort of fight was taking place, but couldn't tell what was happening or who was in it. They had to go there- that's where Gardevoir's signal was coming from on her Chosen One necklace._

_"Malispite! Demon's Offence!"_

_Without hesitation, Malispite activated his signature Move- Demon's Offence. Angry red symbols crawled onto his skin until they had appropriately placed themselves into proper position. Malispite turned to his sister, and knew what she was going to do._

_In a burst of speed, Malispite grabbed his sister and zoomed past the figure with almost invisible fast speed._

_The figure sighed._

_There was a momentary blur of the figure before Malispite and Mercifond suddenly came flying back, hit with a large amount of force._

_"What the hell!" Said Malispite angrily, realizing that once again they had been pushed back. "How the hell does he do that without moving!"_

_But Mercifond saw through his trick. Or rather, the lack of one. It was no trick that he was able to hit them without moving-_

_It was that the bat like being was moving so fast it appeared as if he wasn't._

_"AAAARRRGGG!" Malispite yelled, punching the figure as fast as he could with Demon's Offence in place. This elicted a response, the newcomer began blocking with his finger._

_"LET… US… MOVE!"_

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

"And that's what happened!" Said Mercifond. "Do you feel better now, brother?"

"A little…" Malispite said, calmer than before. "But I'm still mad! We have to get past him! Cresselia and the others are depending on us, the Twins of Destruction, to help them save our friend!"

A pause.

"…'Twins of destruction'…?" The figure asked.

"Don't ask…" Sighed Mercifond. Malispite went over to her and whispered in her ear, asking what they should do now. Mercifond replied back that maybe the only way to get past him was to reason with him.

"Let me try." Mercifond calmly walked up to the figure. She literally had to gaze up at him- the bat like Pokemon must have been eight feet tall at least. Nonetheless, she spoke.

"Um, can we please go past you?" She asked politely.

"No."

"Um… can you tell us why you won't let us past you?"

"No."

"STOP SHOWING DISRESPECT TO MY SISTER!" Malispite slammed into the man's face again, only to see that once again, he hadn't even bothered to block.

"RETREAT MALISPITE!" Mercifond yelled dramatically. She and her brother went a ways away from the figure and began scheming.

"What about bribing him?" Malispite whispered.

"I have an idea." Mercifond interrupted. "Something even better than bribing…"

* * *

><p>Kurades: "Transition sequence!"<p>

**HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S MY JOB!**

* * *

><p>Gardevoir did not know what to think, or even how to think. She had a sinking feeling that this was all her fault somehow- if she didn't tempt Darkrai in the dance, if only she avoided him like he told her to…<p>

"Is this really all you have!" There was another crashing noise.

None of this would have happened.

As she pondered these thoughts, Gardevoir realized she had to do something. Anything to save her friend. Yet, she still couldn't move, bound by Move sealing rope. As she grunted trying to break free, her eyes turned to Weavile.

At that moment, Weavile remembered her.

"Umbreon. We don't need her anymore right?" She asked the dark feline, which sent shivers down Gardevoir's spine. Umbreon looked at her.

"Now that master is inside Darkrai's body, we have no use for the Blancodanzar." Concurred Umbreon, shifting back to the fight. That was all Weavile needed to hear. She tensed her steel like claws.

"Then you have an appointment with the Distortion World." She said to Gardevoir. Without hesitation, Weavile cruelly placed a Night Slash into Gardevoir's face, slashing her with the utmost malice.

"Feel good?" taunted Weavile, who placed a foot over Gardevoir's screaming mouth, enjoying the torturous moment. "This is for back at Tajiri, you bitch!"

Weavile slammed her foot harder into Gardevoir, a painful moan escaping from the green haired psychic' mouth. Weavile then clutched her neck, and brought her to Weaviles's face.

"What are… you talking about…!" Gardevoir managed to squeak through Weavile chocking her.

"You know what you did!" The thief master's eyes began glowing with malice. "You were the one who finished me off! If it weren't for you, I could have killed Absolix!"

Some time ago, when Absolix was brought back into the world, tricked by Weavile, Gardevoir and the secret agents had teamed up to stop her. In the end it was Gardevoir who delivered the final blow- a massive attack called Laser Shot was fired at thief Weavile, which KO'ed her in a single hit.

"If it weren't for you…!" Weavile squeezed harder, this time with both hands. Gardevoir's screaming calmed Weavile, and she began to talk more rationally, even though her thoughts were still set on revenge.

"I'll make this quick. Your very face disgusts me." Weavile let go of her neck with one hand, and with the one hand charged up another Night Slash, poised to slit open her head. Gardevoir faintly breathed, struggling to break free, despite the fact she was still tied up. She felt her vision going fuzzy.

"D-Dar…" She tried to say his name, but did not have the strength to do it. Weavile shifted her eyes, momentarily to the thing that was once Darkrai.

"He can't help you." She raised her hand. "He isn't Darkrai."

With a sudden burst of energy, a massive Thunderbolt slammed into Weavile in that instant, knocking the surprised master thief backwards and separated her from her victim.

"RUN GARDEVOIR!" Said the voice of agent Shocker, slicing open her ropes with a single Move.

"What!" Umbreon questioned, only just now turning around. Slicer was the only one pleased.

"Well well well, if it ain't my old partner." Grinned the scizor in a devious manner.

Shocker had been using a rare ghost type Move- Invisibility, the ability to make oneself hidden to others. He had done this on his own initiative when he realized Gardevoir was in danger, and had slowly crept up on her without anyone noticing…

"Slicer…" Shocker took a defensive stance, floating his orange electric body in between him and Gardevoir. "I've been meaning to deal with you."

"Is that a threat?" smiled the steel bug. "Then by all means bring it ON-"

"No one touches her."

The voice was a like mist, so quiet you could barely hear it, yet loud enough to clearly imagine the words. And like the mist, it was icy cold, like the air around her.

"She's mine." Said the dark ice Pokemon to Slicer, and to the rest as well. Umbreon gazed at her curiously.

"Yarg?" Questioned Captain Sharkbeard.

"Hey, now this guy's my old partner! I gotta' beat him you know." Slicer said logically. Weavile was unamused.

"Get in my way and I'll kill you."

At this point Slicer frowned. Who was she to claim Gardevoir to kill, never mind his own partner! Angrily, he growled, and hardened his fist into a Bullet Punch that would teach the shorty exactly who was the boss.

Weavile blocked it with one hand.

With the other, she punched him with an Ice Punch so hard and so fast that Slicer himself was shot into Giant Rock that lay some dozen meters away, even though the attack was not very effective.

"She is…" Weavile tensed up, all her malice and anger welling up into a form of manageable, unholy calm. "My prey."

Shocker cringed.

Thief Weavile.

The greatest criminal in all of known history.

"We have no chance against her." Shocker announced upfront. "Even Blaze and Raptor couldn't subdue her- we couldn't possibly win against Weavile."

"But I did."

The voice was Gardevoir's; quiet, soft, and melodious even if the statement brought tension in the air.

"Can you heal me?" Gardevoir asked, calculating injury level.

"…Are you crazy?" The rotom was outraged. "There's no way you could win! You're a child! Weavile on the other hand is the greatest threat to mankind-"

"All I know…!" Gardevoir snapped back at Shocker, her eyes meeting his with a fierce, determined gaze. "…is that Darkrai is in danger. And that I'm going to do everything in my power to bring him back."

Shocker simply gaped at the resolution Gardevoir had summoned. She was dead serious on defeating Weavile. It was true that with this, Shocker himself could help his fellow agents win against the monstrosity known as Kurades, but that was only if Gardevoir won. A child, up against the most dangerous criminal of all time.

And yet the park in her eyes. The fierce determination she held. Gardevoir knew she was outmatched in every possible way and yet here she was responding to Weavile's threats. Even with the odds stacked against her, she was still going to try.

Shocker bit his ectoplasmic lip.

"Stall." He finally decided. "…can you stall until we can subdue Dar-Kurades?"

Gardevoir nodded.

Agent Shocker threw her two Sitris Berries, and turned Invisible again. With that, Gardevoir downed the fleshy fruit and stood back up with renewed vigor.

"If you want me… then come and get me." Gardevoir challenged.

Weavile charged.

* * *

><p>"How the hell can he have this much power!" Deoxys gasped, as she summoned another Aura Sphere that shot one of Kurades' shoulder tentacles<p>

"That's a class Four for you…" Blaze gritted his teeth, launching a Flamethrower that subdue the second shoulder tentacle. It worked and the tentacle retracted back to its normal size of Kurades' right shoulder.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't it feel like he isn't even trying!" Mukker asked, wary of their opponent.

"He isn't." bitterly muttered Blaze. As Kurades said initially, he wouldn't kill them yet. For now, they were his playthings. He would let them live only as long as they 'entertained' him.

There was a sickeningly obvious gap in power.

**YOU GUYS HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!**

A pause.

"Was that the narrator?"

**KURADES STOLE MY LINE! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE DOES IT AGAIN!**

"That is because I am the true God! I may do what I please!" Laughed Kurades evilly.

"Well that doesn't matter to us!" Cresselia yelled back. "We are going to take Darkrai back, whether you like it or not!" To prove her point, Cresselia summoned a large Ice Beam from her mouth and blasted Kurades' center with it. The resulting impact did little damage.

"Do you still believe you can win?" Mocked the dark being controlling Darkrai . "I am the most powerful being to have ever existed! In fact, I am so powerful…

THAT I CAN BREAK THE FOURTH WALL WITHOUT EVEN TRYING."

All: "Gasp!"

"Now you see the true power of Master Kurades…" Grinned Umbreon, pleased that they now understood their place. Kurades grinned, and decided to further enlighten his opponents on his massive power.

"Snape kills Dumbledor!"

"DAMMIT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT BOOK!" Blaze cried.

"Also, how is the economy going? Is it improving or are we going into another recession? And what's with Egypt lately, and what about the fact that we're in a crappy story, and also-"

As Kurades ranted on, breaking the fourth wall every word, Agent Blaze silently gathered them all up.

"His power to break the fourth wall is fearsome!" Blaze admitted beforehand. "But while he's distracted, let's concoct a plan!"

"I agree. Where's Raptor? She's good with these kinds of things…" Mukker said in his extremely deep voice.

"She would just make a pitfall trap." Deoxys pointed out blandly.

"AHA! LET'S DO THAT!" Mukker and Blaze shouted at once. Cresselia and Deoxys restrained them from leaving the circle. They forced the men to pay attention.

"What we need is an actual plan that will actually work!" Insisted Cresselia. "I have an idea, perhaps if we combine all four of our best Moves, it would be enough to subdue him…"

"I can help with that!" From out of nowhere came agent Shocker, who had just turned himself visible.

"Shocker!" Mukker said happily.

"I can do a Discharge, will that work?" Said Shocker nodding his head. Cresselia nodded hers, and gazed at Deoxys, who met her gaze with equal commitment.

"Alright let's do this." Cresselia announced. They broke from the circle and lined up in a row, charging their most powerful attacks. Cresselia was going to let loose a Psycho cut, Deoxys a Psychic, Shocker a Dischrage, Mukker a Gunk Shot, and Blaze a Fire Blast. With all five Moves used on Kurades all at once, there would be no way Kurades could counter back.

"And you wanted to make a pitfall trap." Smirked Cresselia, nearly done charging.

"…A pitfall trap?" Eyed Shocker suspiciously. "…THAT PURE GENIUS! LET'S DO IT!"

"YEAH!"

And just before they were about to fire, the secret agents raced off to make a pitfall trap.

Cresselia: "…"

Deoxys: "…"

Narrator: **HAH YOR A BAD LEADER**

"SHUT UP!" Cresselia yelled at the narrator.

The situation did not look good. While Kurades was still breaking the fourth wall and clearly vulnerable, Cresselia and Deoxys had just lost three out of their five member 'team', Malispite and Mercifond were nowhere to be found, Gardevoir appeared to be fighting Weavile, and they WERE UP AGAINST A CLASS FOUR LEGENDARY WHO WAS ALSO THE CAUSE OF THE FOURTH GREAT DESTRUCTION AS WELL AS ARCEUS' MORTAL ENEMY AND-

"Wait, I have a plan!" Cresselia spoke to Deoxys, interrupting the dramatic introduction. "It's a slim chance… but perhaps I can use Refraction on him."

Refraction was a Move invented by Lugia. Using extreme concentration, it drew the users power level to zero EP, and when the enemy attacked, created large explosions from the transfer of EP. And the kicker was this:

The more powerful the opponent was, the more damaging the Move could be.

"But, what if you can't handle all that Energy Potential?" Deoxys paused. The Move had its fair share of risks- if Cresselia couldn't handle the transfer of EP, then she would most likely suffer from its use.

"I'll have to take it." Cresselia said bravely. She truned to her brother, trapped somewhere beneath the monstrosity known as Kurades. "We're getting him back Deoxys. I have never lost a battle before, and I don't plan on starting now. Provoke him!"

"…alright." Deoxys regenerated some of her wounds using her Shifter abilities, then yelled loudly at Kurades.

_DEOXYS USED TAUNT SOMEHOW!_

"Kurades!"

"And also Spiderman is actually Peter Parker-hm?" Kurades paused in mid sentence to gaze at Deoxys, who was pointing a finger at him

"Your mother is so stupid that she sits on the TV and watches the couch!" Deoxys taunted.

Kurades paused.

"I have no mother. The joke doesn't make sense." Stated the dark lord.

"…Uh… The other day I was looking up synonyms for ugly and guess what I found!"

"Hm?"

"YOR FACE!"

Kurades paused again.

"I don't get it."

Deoxys slapped her face.

"Master was always a bit slow with jokes…" admitted Umbreon, frowning. "Still, what is the point of this? Are they trying to provoke him or something?

"Try another insult!" Commanded Cresselia.

"Uh…" Deoxys began to think. What could she use that would degrade Kurades so much, he would unleash all of his power in one attack? More importantly, what could she use on a guy that did not understand that he was being insulted. Deciding she had no other option, Deoxys resorted to something she knew the audience would hate.

"CHUCK NORRIS!"

That did it.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"** Kurades said in a creepy demented voice. **"NO ONE USES THAT ACCURSED NAME IN FRONT OF THE TRUE GOD.**

**EVERYONE DIES."**

Kurades held up his freakishly large tentacle arm. From out of nowhere, surrounding Kurades were black spheres that materialized from out of nowhere. Umbreon recognized this as Kurades' signature Move.

**"BLACK BULLET." **Stated Kurades in his angry/calm state. The black blots in the sky then converged near his arm. It was at this that Deoxys realized his power level was rising fast, he had placed some serious energy inside those spheres.

"Cresselia…" Muttered Deoxys to her friend. Cresselia was scared too, but forcefully lowered her power level.

"Black Bullet is an attack that only Master knows." Explained Umbreon. "He uses his creation powers to create solid energy in the form of dark matter. It explodes with whatever comes into contact with it, dealing enough damage to decimate anything to ashes." He said darkly, as Slicer, Sharkbeard and Banette watched intently.

**"BLACK BULLET PUNCH." **Kurades modified his signature Move and charged towards the nearest living thing- Cresselia- in order to dfo as Umbreon explained and blow it to ashes. It was at this moment that Cresselia realized that with that much energy, dying was a very real possibility.

And yet she stood. Cresselia was so afraid of her life that she was trembling. However she held herself from retreating, she concentrated harder than she ever did before. She was held back by a reason greater than her own life: the safety of her little brother.

**"DIE."**

The impact came like a thousand needles. Time seems to slow down the instant his fist met with Cresselia's yellow head. Pain seared through her from every pore, the effect of Cresselia not controlling the EP surrounding her. With a yell, she stood her ground, and pushed back onto Kurades, time resuming its normal flow.

"Refraction…!" Yelled the lunar swan. At once the energy began to surge out of Kurades, exploding trying to find its way out of his body. Kurades began to scream, the explosions were highly painful , eroding his body and reducing it to pieces. With a roar he had no choice but to fall to the ground and helplessly fells his own Energy Potential corroding his flesh.

It was soon over. Kurades- Darkrai, had been scarred, bruised, and there were even holes in some parts of his body. The EP Cresselia had just witnessed far outclassed the last time she used it on Schrocat. But it was finally over. They had beaten Kurades.

"Hmph. Marvelous." Congratulated Umbreon. "You both did well. I'm impressed."

"Good for you." Deoxys got in between the injured Cresselia and Umbreon. "We'll be taking back Darkrai now."

"Oh you can't do that." Umbreon laughed. "No, we won't stop you from doing it.

The match isn't over yet."

At that, Kurades twisted his new body into a upright standing position.

"N-No…way…" Deoxys gasped. Kurades merely grinned, and began regenerating his lost body parts- the holes in his body filled up, the bruises disappeared, and the scars faded into nothingness, leaving behind a grin too wide for a normal face to contain.

"Good show." Clapped Kurades, with his normal arm and mutated one. "And oh yes, just in case you were wondering, I took your bait and decided to be provoked. I didn't expect that however. What is that Move, if I may ask?"

"Deoxys!" Cresselia backoned.

"Oh well, I guess it's time for our little game to end" Kurades said, walking towards them.

There was a click.

Right after the click, Kurades suddenly found himself sucked into the ground, and then blasted with what seemed to be a million tons of dynamite shooting out flames from every direction with Kurades at its epicenter. Wide eyed, the girls looked over to the Secret Agents, who grinned back. The pitfall trap worked.

"YARG! IS THE CAP'N IN DAVY JONES' LOCKER!" Shouted Captain Sharkbeard at the sight of the massive flame pillar.

"Oh please." Umbreon rolled his eyes. Sure enough, Kurades willed the flames away, and pulled himself from the ground, seemingly without effort.

"Well to be honest I didn't see that one coming either." Kurades said, dusting himself off casually. "But all for naught. This is all child's play for a being such as myself."

Both attacks had failed.

"We never had a chance from the beginning, did we?" Shocker smiled meekly at Blaze.

"I shall finish this. It was fun while it lasted." Kurades gave them fitting last words. He raised his mutated arm, and it began to stretch, as a dark mist poured out of it.

"What Move is he using now?" The ribonian tensed her muscles. At this, Kurades paused. He wasn't using a Move. Why should he, all he needed to really do was flatten them where they stood. What would give them the impression-

He saw the mist pouring out of his body.

* * *

><p>"It's finally time!" Giratina shouted above the roar of energy surging through the seal. "It's breaking!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What on earth…?" Kurades said to himself. Now the mist was pouring out from everywhere, straight in front of him.<p>

"He retracted his arm…?" Cresselia said in confusion. "And what's with the-"

* * *

><p>Giratina and Arceus simply watched as the seal began to pour massive amounts of stored energy to keep its prisoner contained. However it was fighting a losing battle, it was using too much energy, and the barrier surrounding Asmodeus' soul would be out shortly.<p>

It was its last, desperate act.

* * *

><p>As Kurades looked on, he saw the mist take shape. It was vague at first, but soon features became visible.<p>

White hair. Grey body. Wide shoulders. Large chest. Shoulder wisps.

And soon it even had Energy Potential.

The figure smiled as it finally formed. With a glance, it opened its left eye at Kurades and grinned. It's eye was in the shape of a ring, white pupil, blue iris, with the surrounding being crimson red.

Kurades grinned.

"Oh my."

* * *

><p>Nothing remained.<p>

Arceus and Giratina simply stared.

The seal was gone.

Nothing remained.

The second the seal had vanished, so had its contents. Asmodeus soul evaporated into nothingness.

"What!" Giratina shouted at the impossibility of it all. "How did his soul disappear like that! I can't even sense it anymore!"

"No!" Arceus suddenly realized the dark truth behind it all. "Giratina, souls cannot be destroyed! Do you realize what this means?

It means his soul was never there in the first place!"

* * *

><p>"Asmodeus you sly devil."<p>

"Oh yeah." Said the new figure in a dark voice.

"I'm back baby."


	19. God Complex IV

Chapter thirty three: God complex (Act four- The True God)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…<strong>_

_-"We're just friends! And besides, he's just using me to get Lopunny jealous!"-_

_-"Ladies, Gentlemen, I am Kurades."-_

_-"How the hell can he have this much power!"-_

_-"Oh yeah…_

_I'm back baby."-_

* * *

><p><em>"It hurts…<em>

_so…_

_much…"_

_…_

_"I…_

_I…"_

_…_

_"…deserve…"_

_…_

Darkrai's mind went blank again.

* * *

><p>Accompanied by his human companion, Xeno had finally arrived back at the secret Team Rocket headquarters.<p>

"This place takes too long to get to…" complained the ever smiling Gin Takamura.

"Logically. It must remain hidden from all." Xeno replied curtly.

The two continued down a hallway

"I can't believe two ATR's got destroyed…" Gin said thoughtfully, brushing back his pitch black hair a bit, grinning. "I wonder if Gliscor destroyed them?"

"Yes. That is most illogical, the only event unexpected in the plan." Xeno replied. "I shall speak with Giovanni about that."

"It's too bad. I thought Absolix would be 'the one'." Gin sighed, his strange golden colored eyes looking in the distance. At this, Xeno raised his two of his four eyebrows.

"I hear you mentioning this constantly, but what is it that you mean?" Xeno asked, as the two continued down the long hallway. Gin decided to answer.

"A long time ago, I had a prophecy read to me by Alekandra." smiled Gin. "I was getting bored because I became the strongest being in the world. However, he approached me, and told me about the future:

He said that one day, I would face an opponent unlike any other. An enemy so strong, that I would have to use all of my power against. So strong in fact, that I might die from him.

That's who I'm looking for- the one who I can finally use all of my power on. The one who I can finally fight to the fullest!"

Xeno pondered this, his red eyes in deep thought. "Then Absolix…?"

"He said I would know him when I see him." shrugged the spiky haired teen. "It wasn't Absolix, I found that out just now. I'm not destined to fight him…"

"Well, the only being as strong as Absolix would logically be me, in the future." Xeno added to the conversation. "Is it perhaps me you must fight?"

"Nah." Gin closed his eyes. "Not you either. It might be Gliscor. It was too hard to tell since I was controlling an ATR, so I might visit him in person to know for sure."

"Interesting." Xeno said. "…Just out of curiosity, who do you believe is stronger, Gin Takamura, Absolix or yourself?"

Gin looked at him in a moment of confusion, but shrugged and answered his question anyway.

"From what I can tell by that one punch…" Gin paused a bit. "… it could go either way. That guy is seriously strong, Xeno. He's equal to me in power, that's for certain. It'd be interesting to fight him…"

Xeno looked away from Gin. That was what he'd calculated in his head as well. However, no matter what it would not be Gin who defeats Absolix.

That belonged to him and him alone.

Xeno and Gin finally reached the end of the hallway, to where Giovanni's quarters resigned. Without a word, Gin laughed, and walked the opposite direction, leaving Xeno alone to confront the Rocket Boss.

"Your report?" Giovanni asked immediately, not wasting any time.

"Other than the surprise destruction of the ATR's, everything went logically as planned." Xeno answered in Human. "In fact it appears we accomplished more than what we planned- Mewthree has skipped phase two and proceeded immediately to phase three, Master."

Giovanni was pleased. Very pleased, he beamed at Xeno and congratulated him on a job well done. "Excellent Xeno, that means there are only two phases left for Mewthree to complete." Giovanni announced.

"Logically."

"We will now begin phase four. Xeno, we will step up your training."

"Very well, master Giovanni." Xeno bowed to the human in the red suit. Giovanni smirked at this display- he was so much better than the first clone. The first clone blew up his laboratory, and then his old Rocket base and left for the Hall of Origin. Xeno was so much more obedient than Mewtwo, in fact the ability to disobey Giovanni's commands was impossible.

Such a useful tool.

"Giovanni, if I may interject, I will logically require nourishment before my training. Absolix has made my health go down, and I have been walking since."

Giovanni looked down at Xeno and saw it was true- he was covered in large bruises and a few cuts.

"…Go to room 5b. It's right next to this one. There will be a snack for you. After you heal, proceed to the training room." decided the Rocket boss.

"Logically."

Xeno set out to room 5b. It was a large room with a bolted steel door, which Xeno nonchalantly opened without a word. Inside, there were three figures. Two of them were Rocket grunts, a male and a female, each in uniform. The last was a tyranitar, in a cage.

"X-Xeno!" the male said. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Giovanni wanted me to heal myself before training." Replied Xeno, in Human. The tyranitar was confused, and the humans became afraid.

"Oh Arceus, he's going to do 'it' again!" the female exclaimed in a frightened manner. Nonetheless, she fumbled out a key and opened up a lock that released the tyranitar. Xeno nodded his head once, and stepped forth while the two humans stepped as far away as possible from the dark purple psychic.

"…what is this? Who are you?" demanded the tyranitar. He watched the Rockets nervously, not sure if they would try to capture him again. Xeno did not say a word. He instead unbuttoned his cape.

The tyranitar was instantly in shock at the sight of Xeno's back. It was a giant mouth, a huge, gaping hole with razor sharp teeth, and four tongues that whipped out hungrily at the air.

"What the-?" the tyranitar shouted in surprise.

* * *

><p>There was a giant scream from within room 5b. A deep, earsplitting screech that wrecked the halls painfully. Gin simply watched the door as the screams eventually died out. A short while later, Xeno emerged, with the brown cape back on his person.<p>

"You really ought to learn Recover or something." Gin leaned against a wall.

There were no more bruises on Xeno.

"This method is even faster than Recover." said Xeno logically.

* * *

><p>"Oh my…"<p>

Kurades was enjoying this. First more of Cresselia's allies showed up. Then it turned out one of them was a Shifter. After that they proceeded to barrage Kurades with all the power they could muster, and Cresselia had even used a Move that he never knew existed.

And to top it all off, Asmodeus had apparently revived himself.

This was the funnest day ever.

"Been a while, hasn't it Kurades?" Asmodeus smirked his usual cocky smile.

"Indeed it has."

Cresselia at first thought it was Darkrai. She retracted her statement when she realized it wasn't. It was the same species yes, but this one was taller. More mature looking. Red and blue eye color. Longer hair.

"D…Darkrai…?" Agent Blaze tested. The new figure turned around. It smirked evilly.

"Not the one you know." Asmodeus laughed. He turned back to Kurades, more interested in him than the others.

"So you have revived yourself as well?" asked the being possessing Darkrai's body, malicious grin still wide.

"Nah." Asmodeus laughed. "I'm still dead technically."

"Ah. Explain." Kurades ordered the newcomer. "I have time."

"Your quarry might escape."

"I'll order my men to surround them then."

The two Darkrai's faced each other off in what seemed to be a battle of words. With a snap of his mutated fingers, Kurades' new group surrounded the secret agents and the girls, all except for Weavile, fighting in the distance. This amused the new darkrai.

"Explain."

"Very well." Asmodeus cleared his throat, and began with the explaining.

"You stole my body. So now I'm here to take it back."

The simple statement was echoed by the breaths from the Pokemon who shallowly respirated. What exactly was going on here?

"I'm confused as heck right now…" Agent Blaze rubbed his temples. Umbreon was displeased with the newcomer however.

"Master Kurades stole Darkrai's body fairly." he stated to Asmodeus. "Go back to being dead, you abominable creature."

"Oh?" Asmodeus challenged. "Well _I _say Kurades stole from me!"

"Did I now?" smiled Kurades.

"You did." Asmodeus accused. "I was in Darkrai's body first. My soul is still there in fact!"

Asmodeus was intrigued. Three souls in one body? Was that even possible? Just what sort of disaster was this? This situation was becoming more interesting by the second.

"Listen up, all of you." commanded the new darkrai, a royal tone filling his voice. "Two hundred and three years ago, I, Asmodeus, devised the most complex seal imaginable, and tricked both Arceus and Giratina that I had sealed my soul in the Distortion World when I died!

However… my real soul was waiting. Using an even more complex seal than that, I waited for almost two hundred years until I was able to reincarnate myself at one specific moment:

Darkrai's birth."

Cresselia could feel her heart pounding. It all made sense. Why Darkrai had been looking into multiple personality books as of late. Why he always insisted there was a voice in his head when Darkrai was younger. The red seal that had recently began to appear on Darkrai's hand, which was glowing on Kurades.

There had been someone inside him since the beginning.

"When Darkrai was born, the exact moment his soul went into his body, I manipulated the circumstances so that MY soul entered as well! This is true revival Kurades, as soon as criteria are met, my soul will be the dominant force in Darkrai's body! My plan from the very beginning was to take over his entire mind and body!"

"What!" Cresselia burst out, enraged. Asmodeus ignored her.

"Everything was peachy keen in my world…" said Asmodeus sarcastically, reminiscing his plot. "Until, that is… you came."

"Ah." Kurades smiled. "Yes, I suppose my being here DOES complicate things for you a bit."

"Yeah.

Give me back my body. I need it for world domination."

"Too bad. I also need this body for world domination, until I can find my real one that is." Kurades bantered back. "You can wait a bit longer until that happens. Of course, Darkrai will be a shallow husk before then…"

"I thought you might say that." shrugged Asmodeus. "So I'll just take it by force, old man."

"And just how do you propose to do that?" with his large arm, Kurades stretched it at blinding speeds until it sliced through Asmodeus' head, one shot and it was over.

Asmodeus laughed.

It was not a slice. His head was unaffected by the arm, rather, his head phased through it.

"I told you, my soul is still inside Darkrai's body. This is just an illusional manifestation!" laughed Asmodeus again. Kurades retracted his arm. At this statement, he narrowed his eyes with interest.

"If that is truly just an illusion, then how are you doing it?"

The Pokemon's eyes were all on Asmodeus now. The dark demon smiled a toothy grin, one full of amusement and confidence. "A funny thing that I just realized."

From behind Kurades came shadowed beasts, grinning in the darkness, looking at Kurades hungrily.

"Since Darkrai's soul is being suppressed… it technically allows mine to control his body a bit!"

The illusional nightmares behind Kurades licked their chops hungrily, waiting for the command of their master while sending shivers down everyone's spine. Kurades laughed at this, commenting how interesting it was.

"You all will help me won't you?" Asmodeus, for the first time, was addressing the party that consisted of Cresselia, Deoxys and the secret agents. Cresselia was unconvinced, steeping forward to challenge Asmodeus.

"Why would we help you? We can take Darkrai back ourselves, we have no need to trust you at all!"

"While that may be true…" the dark type nodded at the 'trust' comment. "Kurades has been toying with you this entire time, and you must realize that you'll get nowhere at this rate Celeste." smirked Asmodeus.

"…Celeste?" questioned the lunar swan.

Asmodeus frowned.

"Cresselia." he corrected himself. Now laughing at them was Kurades, who affirmed their uselessness throughout the battle. Kurades went on to reveal to them he had indeed been toying with them, as many of them suspected. He then went on to insist that they team up with this newcomer to attempt to take Darkrai's body back.

"It will be more fun that way." Kurades reasoned. Cresselia gritted her beak, ashamed that they were being insulted like this with no way to retaliate.

"Here, I'll even tell you Kurades' weakness!" smirked Asmodeus. Kurades narrowed his eyes as Asmodeus then revealed to him the fatal flaw in Kurades' godlike power:

"He is weak against rainbows."

A pause.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"It's true." shrugged Kurades, much to Umbreon's protesting of revealing information. "Rainbows damage me greatly. If you use one it will surely knock me out."

"…why did you bother telling us your own weakness?" asked Blaze and Mukker at the same time. Kurades shrugged.

"Truthfully, because I know you cannot defeat me anyways."

"WHY THAT JERK!" screamed all three secret agents. It took both Deoxys and Cresselia to prevent them from charging straight at Kurades, where they would have surely been beaten.

"Master, don't you think we ought to be leaving now?" Umbreon asked, looking at Destiny City nervously. "Arceus is bound to notice something eventually!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AS ARCEUS NOTICED SOMETHING<strong>

"He somehow got reincarnated without my knowing!" Giratina said in frenzy. He flew around what used to be Asmodeus seal, now nothing more than char mark in a circle.

"It's the only logical explanation!" Arceus realized. "If his soul isn't in the Distortion World, then it has to be on Earth somewhere!"

"But how the hell could he have found a body!" Giratina wanted to know. Unfortunately, Arceus did not have an answer. However, she did know one thing: that something was happening on Earth, and that they needed to find out what.

"I'm going back to Earth Giratina." announced the godlike Pokemon.

"I'm coming with you." Giratina replied. Arceus merely nodded her head, and opened up a portal to Earth.

The portal closed.

"…what?" Arceus said aloud. She tried again. The same result, and suddenly it became all too clear what was happening. "Giratina! there's a seal!"

"What! Where!" Giratina looked around. Arceus, with her all seeing eyes, was able to pierce through the secrets, and saw the space-time mainframe that connected the Distortion World to Earth.

It was jacked.

"Someone actually severed the connection between here and there?" gasped the guardian of death, he too finally realizing that they had been placed into a trap. "Who could have-!"

"Asmodeus could have." was Arceus' angry response. "Giratina! We need to recreate the link between this world and the real one! Use dimensional powers and sealing, something is obviously happening on Earth, and we need to get back into the Hall!"

* * *

><p>Trueman ran as fast as he could up the stairs. His oversized white coat fluttered behind him, causing him to trip on occasions. Nonetheless, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.<p>

They were in danger.

Darkrai, Cresselia, Gardevoir, and a few others he didn't recognize- they were all in grave danger. He saw it using his power. His power never lied.

In fact, that was the basis of his power.

Up the flights of stairs in the Hall of Origin Trueman ran. The crystal; like white spiral staircase seemed never ending, but Trueman did not need to go to the top- only to the thirtieth floor, where Palkia said he would be that night. Soon enough, Trueman found the floor. He exited the spiral staircase, and went over to the last room on the floor- Palkia's quarters.

He barged in without a second thought.

"Palkia! Palkia!" the brown haired boy called. Sure enough, Palkia was there, facing a window. His great white and purple body turned to face Trueman, a questioning look on his face.

"Trueman? What are you doing here?"

"Palkia it's terrible!" Trueman then relayed the events to the class Four- all about how he accidentally used his power, found out that everyone was in grave danger, and finally that Mewtwo had exited the Hall to help them. Trueman told all of this to Palkia, who observed quietly.

"We need your power! We need backup!" Trueman begged to Palkia. Palkia looked at Trueman seriously.

Hr smiled.

"Oh. Is that what it is?" He chuckled. Trueman cocked his head to one side. "I already know about that!"

"Wh-What!" Trueman gasped. "Th-then you have to help them!"

"No need." shrugged Palkia.

"…why?" Trueman asked, suddenly getting a sinking feeling as Palkia grinned at him maliciously.

"Because I'm not Palkia."

The door shut behind them, locking itself. Trueman took a few steps backward, gaping. Palkia's body rumbled as a deep dark chuckle waved through his body.

"It's too bad that Mewtwo already went, but I suppose Kurades can handle him." smirked the purple dragon, his body slowly shrinking, morphing downwards. Trueman simply stared in fear. His back was up against a wall, furiously trying to unlock the door.

"No, you'll be in here for a while." the being Trueman thought was Palkia had finally assumed his true guise.

In front of the brown haired human stood an upright fox like creature, grayish black in color. He had a large head of crimson hair that fell down to his legs. He had red claws, dark grey shoulder pads, red markings on his face, and a devious all knowing smirk. He held an object in his hand- a grey Communicator.

"Who are you?" Trueman finally asked, but still afraid of the answer.

"The leader of Disorder Thirteen!" he threw his arms to the side, and caused his eyes to glow a deep shade of blue.

"Zoroark!"

Trueman had of course heard about Disorder Thirteen. How they managed to trick both Blue Crimson and Silent Night into getting captured, and thus assumed leadership of the criminal underworld. The most dangerous of all three gangs, and in front of him was their leader.

"Don't try to escape." Zoroark smiled evilly. "I'm a bit tired from destroying an entire dimensional link, but I still have enough power to deal with a mere human."

Trueman gaped, and Zoroark chuckled.

"That's right little boy… Arceus ain't coming. Neither is Palkia." ranted the grey fox like being. "It's just you and me."

Trueman trembled with fear at the sight of this malicious new character. Trueman had been tricked, and now was locked up in here with this insane villain, completely captured. "Don't look at me like that, I'm told not to kill you." Zoroark paced around the room. "…although injuring you could be arranged if I get bored enough." he smiled.

"How did you get in here…?" Trueman was still afraid, but had to ask. At this question, Zoroark smiled again, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I've been in here for a while now. Want to know how I came in?" he taunted. "You let me in.

That's right Trueman; the day Arceus let you into the Hall, she also let me into the Hall. I've been using my Illusion powers to disguise myself this entire time. And just so I can rub it into Neon's face, tell him that I was the one who's been sabotaging his communications, not you."

Trueman stood quietly and tensely as Zoroark continued.

"Yeah, the idiot thinks it's you messing around with his communications. But it was me all along! I'm still doing it in fact!" laughed the leader of Disorder Thirteen.

"Why-"

"For this moment." smiled Zoroark coldly before Trueman could finish. "For the moment when Kurades was revived. Do you know who Kurades is?"

Trueman gaped and Zoroark grinned, his sharp white teeth bared at Trueman hungrily.

"Well I suppose you do now. Interesting power you have, by the way. I'd kill you right now, but apparently I'm supposed to let you live…" mused the dark grey fox into the Communicator.

Zoroark shifted to Trueman in a split second, the brown haired boy gripping the door tightly, not knowing what to expect. Zoroark grinned down at him, his breathing making Trueman uneasy.

"And just because your such a good boy, I'll even tell you why you're locked up!" decided Zoroark, knowing that Trueman couldn't do a thing about his plan. "Kurades doesn't even know it… but everything I've done thus far is to secure his revival. Sneaking into the Hall, disabling communications with the secret agents, capturing you…

It was all so that he could bring himself back to the world."

Trueman gaped at the creature, not knowing what to say. He was afraid to say anything at all, Zoroark looked at him hungrily, as if debating whether or not to slice him up.

"Your face tells me 'but why uncle Zoroark? Why would you do such a thing?'" said the dark grey fox, flipping his large red mane.

"Because Kurades' revival will create chaos.

I know the future, Trueman. When Kurades is revived, it will send the world into a state of panic, even more so than Absolix.

All for the sake of chaos."

* * *

><p>Kurades' huge morphed arm slammed into Agents Blaze and Mukker from a distance. Cresselia and Deoxys used this opportunity to try and land a blow on Kurades, Deoxys with her own morphed arm and Cresselia with blades of psychic energy. Kurades did not even bother to dodge their attacks, he simply let them his him, not doing anything.<p>

"Dark Pulse!" from his body came a shockwave of dark energy that repulsed the two back. Shocker came in fro support, unleashing a mighty Thunderbolt on the dark lord. Kurades dodged by jumping sideways, then retracting his arm and shoving Shocker aside with brute force.

"Psychic!" Cresselia and Deoxys shouted from the ground, sending shockwaves of psychic energy to Kurades, who twisted in the air to avoid the damage, then crashing down like a meteor and sending out another wave of dark energy, smacking everyone aside.

"Yar…! They ain't even…!" Captain Sharkbeard said in awe.

"Yes. Do you see now?" Umbreon smiled, addressing his group. "This is the power of master Kurades, the true God."

"True God?" the comment came from Asmodeus, who quietly petted one of his nightmarish shadow creatures. "Let's be honest here Umbreon, Accursed One fits him better doesn't it?"

At this, the normally mild Umbreon snarled, baring his teeth. "Attack Asmodeus. He must die no matter what."

"And how do you expect to do that?" laughed the darkrai. "I'm not even here remember! This is… just an illusion."

The shadow creatures surrounding Asmodeus snarled hungrily, as they inched forward to Umbreon and his gang. Slicer tensed, prepared for battle, and Sharkbeard hid behind the steel bug. Banette simply watched, unsure of what to do.

"Don't be fooled." Umbreon told them without even looking behind. "Like our dear guest said, they are nothing but illusions. They may look hideous, but cannot harm you in any way."

Asmodeus smiled at this comment, his blue and red eye glowing in the darkness. With a single finger, his pointed his illusions to their targets and murmured one word:

"Horror."

At this, Umbreon tensed up, and quickly placed a paper wall between himself and the glob of shadows that tried to assail him. Instead of phasing through the paper wall, as one would expect of an illusion, it instead clawed at Umbreon's defense with ripping sounds. Slicer and Sharkbeard realized that something wrong, and they too began to fight the shadow monsters. Sure enough, their enemies were solid too; Slicer and Sharkbeard hit them with X-Scissor and Bounce to ward the beasts away.

"I thought you said these were illusions!" Slicer yelled as he cut in half another shadow, only to have it reform the next second.

"They were!" grunted Umbreon, surrounding himself with seals. He glanced at Asmodeus, who was taking in delight at watching them all struggle. "This is his doing!"

"It's a Move I invented…" Asmodeus smirked. "Horror. It's ability is… it turns illusions into reality!"

Banette narrowed his eyes, opened his mouth, and a sword of darkness came out, slicing all the of the shadow beings at once. "And jussst how are you doing thisss…!"

"I'm not.

I told you- now that Darkrai's soul is dormant, I have limited control over his body.

Your precious master is the one with the EP necessary to pull this off!" Asmodeus laughed, summoning even more shadow beings who assailed the group. As Umbreon and the other fought with this second wave, Asmodeus couldn't help but look out the corner of his eye to see Gardevoir, fighting with Weavile.

"She'll get killed." said Asmodeus nonchalantly, able to read Energy Potential well enough.

* * *

><p>Gardevoir blocked the first Night Slash, but not the second. The second one hit her hard, sending the green haired psychic to the ground. Weavile didn't dare let up, and proceeded with Fury Swipes, which Gardevoir blocked with Protect.<p>

"Psychic!" Gardevoir repulsed the master thief away, but she got back up immediately in rage.

"Hone Claws." she snarled. Using a strange Move Gardevoir had never seen before, Weavile suddenly used darkness energy to power up. The next Night Slash she used was enormous, aimed straight at Gardevoir's neck.

Gardevoir Teleported out of the way, and proceeded with Thunder Wave, to which Weavile in turn dodged by slamming her claw in the air and lifting herself out of harms way.

"Blizzard!" Weavile came crashing down with chunks of ice surrounding her. Gardevoir used Light Screen this time, but was stricken by thief Weavile regardless, knocking her down.

"Stand back up." Weavile commanded, a dark aura surrounding her. "I want you to suffer before I deal the final blow!"

Weavile was met with a Shock Wave that was fired from Gardevoir. She brushed off the weak attack and snarled.

"I told you…" Gardevoir stood back up, a purple auara surrounding her body. "I will defeat you!"

"Then bring it on!" Weavile summoned an enormous Blizzard, which assailed Gardevoir with its chilled wind and hail. Gardevoir in turn Teleported out of the way and behind Weavile, where she attempted a kick. The kick was blocked by the master Thief, who nailed a Night Slash to severely injure Gardevoir.

"Wish…" Gardevoir sent a ball of light into the air, and when it cam down, sparkles rained onto her body, cleansing her. Annoyed, Weavile then struck gardevoir with several fury Swipes before she was able to completely heal. This sent Gardevoir through more pain, and she began shaking with hurt, on her knees and arm clutched in vain.

"I'm tired of this." Weavile stated. With her right hand, she carefully unplugged the earring she kept on her right ear. The Ruin Armlet, as Gardevoir remembered. When it was taken off, Weavile's Energy Potential practically doubled from before, almost enough to give Gardevoir a headache from the shock of her presence.

"My Ruin Armlet also functions as a seal." Weavile hissed. She raised a claw, and used Shadow Claw to the side of her. The giant shadow gash that warped though the air landed into the nearby rocky wall, and left its mark there by scarring the earth.

"You had no chance." said the dark ice type, meeting Gardevoir's widened eyes. She struggled to get back up, but was soon knocked down by Weavile and her incredible speed.

"This is the end." Weavile's black aura intensified, signaling one last attack.

* * *

><p>Kurades dealt them all serious damage. With no one to heal them, Kurades' small wounds he inflicted worsened and worsened. Cresselia launched another Psycho Cut in desperation, but was smacked aside by Kurades, and an Energy Ball landed into Cresselia's side instead. She heaved on the ground.<p>

"Think… think…!" she commanded herself.

Deoxys and the secret agents tried one final assault- they combined their beam like Moves together, and attacked Kurades by unleashing on huge white and yellow blast. Kurades grinned insanely and took the blow head on, the attack piercing through his body. Shocked, they watched as his imply regenerated the hold in his stomach.

"Dark Pulse!" He yelled. With that, the largest Dark Pulse anyone had ever seen erupted from Darkrai's body. The sheer size of it alone covered the entire fighting area, including where Umbreon and his cohorts were fighting. The large Dark Pulse was so powerful it flooded their bodies with darkness energy, knocking them down.

"This…can't…!" Blaze muttered, but could do not with the injury on his body.

Seeing his illusions dispelled by the Dark Pulse, Asmodeus frowned.

"Those idiots! Didn't I tell them his weakness!" he gasped irritably. From behind, Umbreon chuckled.

"The master is invincible, Asmodeus."

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth at Umbreon as he watched Kurades use his morphed arm to seep them all to the ground. At this point, no one had the energy to get back up.

"No!" Asmodeus cried. Kurades chuckled at this, advancing forwards to deal the final blows. Crouching over the three agents, Mukker Shocker and Blaze, he talked.

"You served me well. I had a bit of fun in my new body." Kurades' dark voice came from Darkrai's mouth. With one arm raised, he was prepared for the final blow when suddenly Deoxys attacked him with newfound vigor. Morphing her own body, dozens of tentacles arose from her arms firing multiple Aura Spheres at Kurades. The dark lord was soon covered in smoke, but Deoxys kept firing in hopes to damage him even a little bit.

This was all for naught however. Kurades calmly and slowly began walking towards her out of the smoke. Afraid, Deoxys fired even faster, but then realized she was slowing down as she ran out of Energy Potential. As Kurades walked towards her still with his demon smile, unaffected by her Move, Deoxys' hurricane of Aura spheres slowed down to a trickle. Soon, she collapsed on her knees, unable to do anything.

Kurades smiled down on her, and Deoxys could feel his grin. His evil presence, the way that she felt so utterly helpless against him. It was terrifying.

From behind the dark lord came a shadow creature, which latched onto Kurades' left shoulder and bit it furiously. Without even moving, he summoned dark matter and blew it clean off, along with two more that were about to attack him.

"Is that all, Asmodeus?" chuckled Kurades, his grin wider than his face, yellow eyes opened wide with frenzy. Asmodeus, in his simple illusional form, cursed at him.

"Fire a rainbow already!" He yelled angrily and desperately. Kurades realized he was talking to Cresselia. Though Cresselia simply gaped in her own powerlessness, Kurades was intrigued. He zoomed over to her in a split second.

"What's wrong?" asked the dark lord in a menacing voice. **_"Afraid…?"_**

She trembled. Never before had they faced an evil such as this. Absolix came to mind, but even he wasn't this evil. Absolix could be reasoned with. Kurades seemed to lack all reason in favor of bloodshed. Nothing could compare to this abomination that stood before her in the guise of her cherished brother.

"You never should have challenged me." Kurades' icy voice whispered. "You never should have fought me. I was going to let you live. But now I will simply kill each and every one of you."

A tear rolled down her eye. It was checkmate. She had made the foolish decision to challenge the man who caused the Fourth Great Destruction. And now they would all suffer for it. All because of her.

"Kill them!" cried Slicer maniacally, cheering for his new master.

Kurades raised his morphed hand.

"I will make this quick." he smiled. Kurades paused for an instant to turn his head one hundred and eighty degrees, to face Asmodeus. "Oh, and I will deal with you soon."

Cresselia could do nothing but submit. She realized that she couldn't do a thing. All her options were exhausted. She felt tired and weak, and finally, her body submitted to its death.

Kurades turned his head around, and stretched his arm farther. It was at this he noted her expression, how she did not even budge or try to attack him. His words had succeeded in bringing her down. Then again, his words always had that effect. With that in mind, he struck.

Kurades lunged at Cresselia, a crashing noise coming from the point of impact. Deoxys, on the ground, shot her hand out and yelled, as if it would somehow prevent her friend's death.

Kurades grinned, happy to make his first kill.

However, just then he noticed that even though he had struck Cresselia's head dead on, it had not even moved her.

That, and her lip stopped trembling.

"REFRACTION!"

As Deoxys stared wide eyed, Cresselia launched her greatest attack onto the unsuspecting dark lord. Energy Potential zoomed out of Kurades in violent explosions migrating to Cresselia. Cresselia herself looked tired, but her eyes shown with determination, as she pressed the Move longer, prolonging its effect on the abomination.

"Master!" Umbreon shouted. His master was convulsing as the impacts of a thousand energy bursts eroded his body. Again and again he was bombarded with his own energy, until finally, he stood still with a shocked expression on his face.

"Listen up all of you!" Cresselia shouted as loudly as possible, wanting to be heard. "No one here is going to die!

We may be outmatched ten fold by the man who caused a calamity far greater than we could ever know. However powerful we are, we are of no match against him.

But this doesn't matter! The only certain way we will die is if we give up! We cannot surrender ourselves no matter how strong her may be! No matter what faint glimmer of hope we lose, this cannot discourage us if we want to live!

I swear that I will find a way to defeat him, even if only by myself! And all of you should have the same resolution!"

After this she looked at Kurades straight in the eye. Kurades met her determined expression with one of confusion and shock. The secret agents, hearing her words, silently agreed, and pulled themselves together, standing back up in defiance. Deoxys too shook herself, slowly healing her won wounds with what limited Shifter abilities she had. Asmodeus too, smirked sarcastically in her direction. With all of them standing and ready to fight the man who caused the Fourth Great Destruction, Cresselia declared war on Kurades once again.

"I'm taking back my brother."

Kurades stared.

He then grinned.

"That's more like it."

Effortlessly, he regenerated the damage caused by Cresselia. Fully healthy again, he smiled maliciously at her, though with a hint of respect in his eyes.

"Cresselia… I acknowledge you as my opponent. I will attack you with all the power I possess- all three hundred and fifty thousand of it." he reminded her of his absurdly high power level.

"But even with your new resolution…" Kurades began, as his body slowly released more and more energy around himself. "…just how are you going to defeat me?"

"With some help!"

Before Kurades even sense her coming, he was hit square in the face by a flying object using Brave Bird on him, sending the dark lord flying backwards. Agent Blaze was shocked.

"No… it couldn't be…!"

The figure landed on the ground next to Cresselia, and to agent Blaze's delight, it was none other than his team leader.

"You are correct in your thinking, Cresselia." said Raptor wisely. "One must never give up, no matter what the odds!"

And as Cresselia gazed upon the older woman's face, she saw another one that was also familiar. A face that slowly floated over to her, a Pokemon she had not seen in what seemed like forever.

"Gl-Gliscor!" Cresselia cried happily. The purple bat smiled weakly and waved at her. Cresselia however tugged at him with psychic power and pulled him into a hug before he knew it. Nervously, he held her. He felt truly glad to be back

"Hey Cresselia, sorry I'm late…"

"Better late than never." Deoxys came up to them, she too hugging her old friend. Agent Blaze, Shocker and Mukker also approached their team leader, Raptor.

"You're here…" Shocker said, relieved.

"Yes." nodded Raptor. "Gliscor fought me until the very end. He is very weak now, but his determination and spirit were incredible. He has the makings of an extraordinary secret agent." Raptor smiled.

Her eyes turned to Asmodeus and she frowned.

"Raptor, it's horrible!" agent Blaze began. However Raptor stopped him from explaining. She revealed to everyone that she already knew what had happened, she and Gliscor both.

"So Asmodeus has awakened and Kurades is revived…" Raptor mused. "Perhaps Gliscor was right into coming here after all."

"And just how do you know all of this?" Kurades, who had long ago recovered himself, asked inquisitively.

"Neon."

Slicer gritted his teeth, and at this Raptor stared at him specifically. "That's right. Neon knows everything. He has been watching the entire time. Every detail of the battle is known to him, and now known to me."

"That damn…!" Slicer cursed his former boss.

"And?" asked Kurades.

"We've brought reinforcements."

At this, two more figures became known. One was a tall dark green and white humanoid, with stilt like legs, large bladed forearms and a spike on top of his head. The second was a similar looking humanoid, but blue instead of green. This one was cheerful and had a red Hawaiian flower in her hair.

"Gallade and Ruby!"

"Do not fret Cresselia!" Gallade gave her the thumbs up. "We shall take back Gardevoir no matter what! And beat the crap out of Kurades while we're at it!"

"And that isn't the end of it." smiled Raptor. "I would now like to introduce to you our trump cards."

And just then, three figures were seen in the horizon. Everyone became wide eyed, with the exception of Kurades, who narrowed his eyes in deep though.

"We should have been here ages ago…"

"Ah, but we are old remember? Hoho!"

"Urg… how do you put up with him Dunsparce?"

A pause.

"Yeah, I figured…"

"That's not very nice!"

One was Ariados.

One was Dunsparce.

And the last was Dusknoir.

"You hired old guys to fight for us?" Cresselia gaped, not seeing how this would help them any. At this comment, Ariados narrowed her eyes.

"Watch it kid." but as the words escaped her mouth, Umbreon and the rest of the unnamed evil group began to chuckle as well.

"Honestly, you swindled the retirement home into aid?" Umbreon laughed. Ariados grew angry at the old comment, but Dusknoir stood between her and them, preparing to speak.

"Well, you see, funny thing about that!" he said delightfully. "Cresselia, Deoxys, we've actually been lying to you about who we were. Dunsparce too I suppose, he's really good at faking who he really is…"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"That too I suppose. Hoho!" Dusknoir laughed.

"…did that thing just sssspeak…?" Banette wondered.

"The truth is, we're Team Nova. Hoho!"

And suddenly, the seniority jokes had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone had gaping mouths, as they processed what Dusknoir just said.

"T-T-Team Nova! YARG?" Captain shark beard gasped in his piraty accent.

Team Nova. The greatest rescue team to have ever existed.

Their first member was named Ariados. She was a weapons master; it is said that she could wield any item or weapon to the utmost potential. Not only this, but using special string, she even created her own Items to use.

The second member was a man named Dunsparce. He was the atypical strong silent type. The powerhouse of the team, he knew all forms of martial arts and a wide array of physical Moves. It was said he was so strong that he could split a mountain in half.

And finally, their leader- Dusknoir. A former criminal turned to the side of good, Dusknoir specialized in leadership skills and represented the mental component of the team. There was little the great Dusknoir did not know- with his leadership and versatile tactics, he lead his team to certain victory no matter what odds crossed their paths.

Combined they were the legendary Team Nova, who never once failed in any mission.

"Team Nova…" mused Kurades thoughtfully. "How… interesting."

"Well, not really since we are retired, hoho!" Dusknoir blushed. "But yes, that is our former name! And now we will use it once again since we owe Neon-chan a favor from long ago! Hoho!"

Master Dunsparce stared.

"That's right. We will also be taking back Dunsparce's prized pupil as well." Ariados murmured.

Kurades stared at this new force. Cresselia's side had just gained another seven members in five minutes. Normal Pokemon would have been scared. Others would have fled. And many more would have begged the legendary Team Nova to please forgive them.

Kurades was different.

"Umbreon, take care of the agents…"

Kurades begged for battle.

With a mighty laugh, his full Energy Potential finally filled the air. Headache became apparent as they adjusted to not be consumed by the sheer amount of EP Kurades was emitting. Team Nova simply stared, and released their own EP's to counteract the new force.

Finally, there before them stood Kurades in full infamy. His power had reached its peak at three hundred thousand. At this point, the Energy Potential around him was so dense it actually formed a black shade surrounding his body.

At all of this, Asmodeus smirked again, summoning more shadow creatures with Kurades' own energy.

"I'm taking back my body old man." threatened the new Darkrai, eyes glowing red and blue. Kurades simply grinned at him, and then grinned at them.

"Round two…" Kurades smiled, all of his ungodly terror practically leaking from the pores of Darkrai's body.

"Begin."


	20. God Complex V

Chapter thirty four: God Complex (Act five- The Ultimate Nightmare)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN…<strong>_

_-"Ladies, Gentlemen, I am Kurades."-_

_-"How the hell can he have this much power!"-_

_-"I was in Darkrai's body first. My soul is still there in fact!"_

_-"Round two…_

_Begin."_

* * *

><p>Mewtwo cursed as he impatiently floated through the air. 'The desert', said Trueman. However he never did specify where in the desert. His glowing amber eyes flickered around, trying to find the whereabouts of Deoxys and the group.<p>

He knew they were out there. He knew because something was off- the fact that he was unable to sense any one of them. When he tried, he only felt a dark aura that seemed to be emating from every direction at once.

Which was a bit odd in itself. The only person Mewtwo could think of who was able to block his psychic powers was Darkrai. That was why telepathy never worked around him- his vast nightmare abilities distorted the air around him at a microscopic level. More so if his EP increased, but still…

_"Deoxys. Deoxys. Can you hear me?" _spoke Mewtwo telepathically. No response. He crossed his arms with slight anger dwelling. Just what on earth was going on here? Where were they? Why couldn't he sense them.

And then, something happened.

Mewtwo paused floating in midair. Nervous sweat began to drip down his face. He was sensing something. A vast Energy Potential that he never would have thought was here.

"Impossible…!" he felt the anger dwell up inside him. He felt his sense contorting, he heard the annoying ringing noise in his head, which he ignored. Mewtwo was sensing the one presence that he could never mistake, the one who he could identify in any given situation.

Even if it happened to lurk in another dimension.

* * *

><p>Kurades: "Transition sequence!"<p>

The full might of his Energy Potential was astounding. As he stood, grinning down at them, it only seemed to make him appear that much more powerful. To him they were-

**HE STOLE MY LINE AGAIN!**

…

"I may do what I please." Kurades grinned.

**THAT'S SO MEAN! I REFUSE TO LET YOU TAKE MY JOB!**

"Too bad." said Kurades uncaring. He shifted his gaze back at the eight new members, who all appeared to be very confused.

"Is he arguing with the narrator?" Gallade asked, a bead of sweat around his face.

Finally joining them was the illusional being himself- Asmodeus. He was met with looks of concern, confusion and suspicion. However Asmodeus was used to this and simply grinned as response.

"Guys, I found Darkrai!" said Ruby happily. However, when she tried to put her arms around him to hug, she phased through Asmodeus and fell to the ground.

"Not even close." rolled the red and blue eyes of the demon.

"Oh yes. You." Cresselia narrowed her eyes. Asmodeus grinned.

"Yeah me. Now hurry up and beat Kurades so I can get my body back."

"What?" Cresselia gaped in rage. Deoxys held her back, and glanced down at Asmodeus, telling him that they would tell Arceus about him when all of this was over. To this the demon merely shrugged without a care.

"Fine. Go ahead and tell her. Whatever you want, Helix." he turned away, just as Deoxys realized he referred to her by her mothers' name.

"So, shall we begin?" Kurades asked politely, not able to wait for the battle to begin. Asmodeus, who identified himself as the leader, stepped forth and met his challenging gaze with one of his own. Kurades was unfazed by this small standoff. He killed Asmodeus once, he could do it again.

"Anytime old man."

"Secret agents! Disperse!" yelled Raptor. In a flash, all of the agents were gone, and reappeared behind Kurades, each with their own respective opponent. Mukker had chosen Captain Sharkbeard, Blaze was on Umbreon, Shocker was up against Banette, and Raptor herself was dealing with their former ally- agent Slicer.

Kurades contemplated their number reduction. Now, it was he versus Cresselia, Deoxys, Gallade, Ruby, Team Nova, and Asmodeus.

It was almost unfair.

Perhaps he should lower his power level a bit?

"Charge." commanded Asmodeus. When no one charged, he added "…For Darkrai. If we aren't quick, he might not make be able to get back."

Reluctantly, they followed the orders of the guy who also wanted Darkrai's body to himself. Before they reached Kurades however, Gallade kindly asked for them to stop. Pausing, they listened to his explanation: Gallade had perfected his family's signature Move, and now he was able to defeat Darkrai in one hit.

"Oh really?" laughed Kurades. "You have a technique that can defeat me in one shot?"

"Hoho! Let's see him use it then!" said Dusknoir happily.

Ariados and Dunsparce stared.

"…what? The youth must find their place in the world after all!"

Though Cresselia was against this, Gallade was already close to Kurades, circling him in analysis. When he came to a complete circle around Kurades, he stopped in midstep.

"…Ooh, he's going to do it!" Ruby said excitably. She had already seen the technique Gallade had mastered, because she and Kairi took refuge in his parents' house.

The others watched Gallade as he extended his elbow blades until they were at full length. Pausing once again for dramatic effect, staring into the eyes of the devil, he announced his new Move:

"Swords Dance!"

Gallade concentrated, and for a brief instant, his Energy Potential zoomed through the roof. As Kurades watched excitably with his yellow eyes wide open, Gallade converged the EP onto his arm, causing his energy to enlarge his forearms and blades by coating them in their power. His arms were gigantic, each the size of his own body, and glowed blue.

"CLOSE COMBAT!"

Sheer unrelenting power very nearly described Gallade's next attack. Almost, it was too good for that. In a single hit, with the power of Swords Dance backing him up. Gallade punched Kurades with all he had.

The shockwave from the impact of Gallade's fist against Kurades' body was huge, though the others were twenty feet away they felt the wind from the punch as if it were a large gust. From the impact point, Kurades was sent flying backwards, almost as if he were lighter than a feather, so comically fast that if you blinked you would have missed it.

However it was soon apparent that Kurades was not as light as a feather, for when he collided with Giant Rock, a deep crater formed from where his body hit the landmark. Cracks were everywhere, and Cresselia was almost certain a cave-in was inevitable.

Everyone took in a deep breath.

"Holy… sh*t…" Gliscor said, wide eyed. He couldn't pull off that kind of power in a million years! Just what sort of training did Gallade go through?

The green and white psychic smirked, and had to deactivate Swords Dance to conserve energy. Gallade smiled, his duty done and his promise fulfilled.

"If only Gardevoir had seen that…" mused the male psychic, visions of his beloved enamorously adoring him dancing through his mind.

"Oh, you mean that Blancodanzar we used as a lure?"

Gallade opened his eyes again. He was shocked to see Kurades stand up from the massive blow he inflicted. Not only this, but Kurades was regenerating the wounds on his stomach as if it were nothing.

"I believe she is fighting Weavile right now. If all goes as I predict, your girlfriend will be dead soon."

Gallade had no time to process this because he was then hit by a large Hyper Beam. The blast of all elements slammed into his with ridiculous force which knocked him back before he could conceive that he had been hit.

"Gallade!" shouted Cresselia, just as he slammed into the ground next to them, thirty feet away from where he was stranding previously. Cresselia narrowed her eyes, and yelled for an all sides attack on Kurades.

From this command, Deoxys, Cresselia, and Ruby surrounded Kurades from three sides instantaneously and fired an Aura Sphere, Psycho Cut, and Fire Blast (?) respectively. Kurades merely grinned and blasted them with an enormous Dark Pulse that emitted from all sides from his body. Being super effective on all of them, they were knocked back again.

"Excellent! What more do you have?" laughed the dark lord. His laughter was cut short by a Shadow Punch inexplicitly hitting him in the face from the side. Turning to see who it was, he was shocked and pleased to see Dusknoir.

"Hoho!" smiled Dusknoir without a mouth. "Team Nova, let's go!"

Despite the friendly command, Kurades was hit hard with more force than he thought possible. First, Dunsparce, the one who could crush mountains, set off an impossibly large Earthquake that distorted the ground underneath Kurades. Immediately following up was Araidos, who slammed an Electroweb on the dark lord with simultaneously striking him several times with a hail of Iron Thorns. While this preoccupied him, he was hit on the opposite side by Shadow Balls from Dusknoir. Just when the firing stopped, all three leaped into the air, combined their powers, and launched a gigantic iron spike at Kurades, which pierced him as if his skin were paper. Kurades coughed up blood from the impact.

"W-woah!" Ruby said in surprise. In all of five seconds they had coordinated a large scale teamwork attack that disabled Kurades.

"Be careful, that's still my brother!" Cresselia yelled at the seniors.

"We know." Dusknoir said, for once serious as he floated to them. He gazed at Kurades, unmoving, and then looked at Cresselia. "Believe us, Kurades is a monster. If we hold back even the slightest he will kill us without hesitation."

There was an explosion of dark energy. All watched as Kurades gripped the thorn holding him to the ground and crushed it using the sheer power of his EPressure.

"Dark Vortex!"

A massive tornado of swirling darkness formed around Kurades, soon encompassing anything within forty feet from him. To their horror, they found it was sucking them up.

"This is his fighting style!" Dusknoir yelled above the wind. "The Dark Vortex! He uses it to suck up everything towards him!"

Yet even with this warning, the power of the black swirling abyss was too great for the teens to take in, and the three women were dragged into it, where they heard Kurades yelled for Black Bullets to appear, which slammed into their sides.

Team Nova saw this, and Dusknoir took action. He used Transparency, a rare Move that only ghost types could learn, and phased through the tornado into the eye of the storm, where Kurades lurked.

"Shadow Punch!" yelled Dusknoir.

"Abyss Fist!" countered Kurades. Not fooled by Dusknoir's surprise attack, Kurades was faster and slammed his enclosed hand onto Dusknoir's head, sending the man to the earth. Before he could get back up, Kurades slammed him back out of the Black Vortex.

However, therein lay the flaw in Kurades' plan: he only expected Dusknoir to make a surprise attack. Which is why when Asmodeus slammed his fist into Kurades' head did the attack succeed.

"That tornado is annoying!" smirked Asmodeus, pinning Darkrai's body to the ground. "Let's get rid of it!"

All at once, the swirling abyss centered around the dark lord vanished. Cresselia, Ruby and Deoxys were finally freed from its grasp, and thus proceeded to pound Kurades with whatever they had. After the short blows, they fell back to avoid a counterattack.

"What was that?" asked Ariados suspicious at Asmodeus.

"I told you, I have limited control over Darkrai's body in this state." said the demon. "I can cancel his powers for an instant."

"Well now THAT isn't fair…" Kurades grinned, getting back up.

"You stole my body. I don't give a sh*t about what's fair." said Asmodeus.

"Once we're done with him, you'll be next to get out!" threatened Cresselia. Asmodeus shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll see if you can. For now, let's concentrate on the guy who caused the Fourth." pointed Asmodeus to Kurades.

"I've been wondering, how are we supposed to get him out anyway?" Deoxys asked, looking at the group for answers. Asmodeus was the one who responded.

"I have no freaking idea."

Everyone stared.

"SO IN OTHER WORDS WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN!"

"Urg! If only Malispite and Mercifond were here!" Cresselia gritted her beak. "Where the hell are they anyway!"

* * *

><p>Malispite stared.<p>

Mercifond stared.

The stranger stared at them both.

Malispite and Mercifond were both wearing clown costumes. A tangerine was clutched in Mercifond's hand, while Malispite was riding a unicycle while clutching a piece of paper with something written on it.

"…well that didn't work." lamented the brown bat.

"Mn." said the figure.

"LET US PASS DAMMIT!" Malispite quickly punched the very tall brown and blue striped bat Pokemon, only to have his punch countered easily with a single finger, and thrown back by moving it.

"Don't get angry brother!" Mercifond warned. She took off the clown costume. "We need another plan!"

"I say we just kill him!" Malispite argued. Mercifond reminded her impulsive brother that he had been trying to do that from the start, and so far it wasn't working. Malispite huffed and crossed his arms.

"What we need is a distraction…" the white bat whispered to the brown bat. The extremely tall stranger of course, could hear them discussing what sort of distraction they might use. It was all useless to him, why didn't they just go home instead of trying to pass him?

The stranger shifted slightly, cocking his ears. Not to Malispite and Mercifond, he could hear them well enough. He was listening for something else; he had been feeling an odd presence for a bit of time now. He knew it was not Kurades, rather something else with a similar dark aura…

It somehow seemed familiar to him…

* * *

><p>"You know, I've been feeling a weird presence for a while now." Asmodeus randomly said, cracking his illusional knuckles as he stared down at Kurades. "I wonder if it's…? Nah, couldn't be." decided the blue and red eyed demon.<p>

"I too… have been feeling a powerful aura." admitted Dusknoir. "Yet, it's hidden well. I can't tell where it's coming from."

"Hey, I just realized something." Ariados started. "Why hasn't Kurades attacked us yet?"

* * *

><p>Kurades: "Meanwhile with Kurades!"<p>

**THERE! YOU DID IT AGAIN! IF I HAD A BODY…!"**

"You are too slow…" Kurades closed his eyes in thought. "It is I who should be the narrator of this story!"

**NO WAY! I'M THE NARRATOR, AND THAT'S FINAL!**

"I disagree. I am the true God of this world, and thus I am, the most suited for narrating Legendary PKMN!"

**I WAS GIVEN THIS JOB IN THE BEGINNING! I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING! YOU'VE ONLY BE INTRODUCED IN RECENT CHAPTERS!**

"It matters not, as I am here to take yor job."

**WHY YOU…!**

* * *

><p>Asmodeus paused.<p>

"Yep. He was always like that." admitted the ultimate nightmare. "Oh well."

"Hey look! I found a Gallade plant!" giggle Ruby, point at Gallade who was stuck in the ground after that last blow.

"Please get me out of here…" pleaded the green and white psychic. Cresselia rolled her eyes.

"Hoho! Ruby, be a dear and pluck out Gallade for us! We'll need his strength once Kurades realizes he has to fight us!"

As Ruby tried to release Gallade from his earthly prison, Asmodeus began to scan the area. Kurades, as mentioned previously, was still busy arguing with the narrator. The Secret Agents had surrounded Kurades' group, who had formed a tight circle. Both sides were apparently stalling, or waiting for the moment to strike.

And then there was Serenity, who was fighting with someone named 'Thief Weavile'. However, there was something suspicious about Gardevoir: her energy was becoming distorted with what appeared to be light energy. Asmodeus knew about her strange light powers that she had, but was unable to discern the reason why she had them in the first place.

He glanced over to Destiny. There he saw three figures in the distance. Two were tall, all three were upright. Were they just random Pokemon who happened to pass b-

"What the-!" Asmodeus shouted, trying to heighten his senses. Team Nova watched him suspiciously as he craned his neck to see far into the distance. After a moment, he suddenly broke out into a wide grin.

"No way…" he chuckled softly.

"What? What is it?" Ariados asked. Asmodeus did not appear to hear her, instead shouting at the top of his lungs

"HEY SHIITFACE!"

* * *

><p>The stranger paused. He had heard a voice. A very, very familiar voice. A voice that should be long dead by now.<p>

"What the-?" Mercifond had heard the voice too.

"Hey, is that Darkrai?" wondered Malispite aloud.

It should have been impossible. Yet, as the tall brown and blue striped bat slowly turned his neck to the side, he merely glanced behind him-

"ARCEUSDAMN! HOW THE HELL LONG HAS IT BEEN SHITFACE?"

"Asmodeus?" the stranger, was, for once, shocked, finally weakening his eyes to temporarily break his stoic facial expression. He then sensed movement and quickly turned back; Malispite and Mercifond had vanished.

"Damn." said the figure, still cross armed. Oh whatever. Let them get killed by Kurades.

* * *

><p>"Who…?" Dusknoir asked Asmodeus<p>

"I figured he was dead!" Asmodeus laughed. "Wait… I see two things flying faster than a speeding bullet-"

Malispite and Mercifond rammed into Gallade, who had just gotten up. They smashed into the green and white psychic, tumbling to the ground.

"DID WE MAKE IT?" Malispite automatically asked. Mercifond stood up from the pile and craned her neck.

"We made it! He isn't following us!"

"Yes!" cheered Malispite in happiness.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Gallade pushed off the two bats violently with Close Combat, sending them flying to another location. Other than this, the two were met with praise and a warm welcome- they could use the extra manpower.

"Where's Gardevoir! What can we do to help!" Malispite demanded. "And… WHAT THE HELL! TWO DARKRAI'S! AND ONE OF THEM IS A MUTANT!"

"We have to bring them up to speed…" decided Ariados. "Listen you two." the red and black spider addressed Malispite and Mercifond. "In order to save time, I'll explain everything off screen. What happened was-"

* * *

><p>"Surrender now evildoers!" warned agent Raptor, fluttering her wings. Umbreon, Slicer, Captain Sharkbeard and Banette were in a tight circle, with Umbreon naturally at the front. Agents Shocker, Raptor, Mukker and Blaze surrounded them from four sides equally.<p>

"Why do the good guyssss always sssay that…?" Banette rolled his eyes. "No bad guy would ever agree to come along quietly…"

"We know that." Shocker nodded his head in agreement. "It's just polite to ask is all!"

"And without manners, we are nothing!" Blaze added. Umbreon stepped forth, dismissing their useless chatter.

"Master Kurades has no time for this. You three stay there, I will deal with them personally." announced the dark feline, eyes suddenly glowing an eerie red.

"Yarg! All them at the same time!" the pink ball like Pokemon asked, surprised.

"Hah! You think you can take all of us on!" Blaze laughed. Umbreon remained serious. Cocking his neck, he spoke.

"Slicer, if I recall you were impatient because you were never presented with 'The Power'?"

The red bug arched an eyebrow, and Banette, who realized what was going one, widened his eyes. "Yeah…?" answered the former agent.

"Watch carefully." Umbreon spoke in a dark voice. A red aura surrounded him, and his body began to quiver with power. Umbreon's book levitated in front of him, paper scattering from it.

"This is the true power that only Master Kurades can give!"

* * *

><p>Weaviles' fist extended claw crashed down on Gardevoir, infused with a horrid amount of darkness energy, into an attack known as Night Slash. Gardevoir, from the ground, stared as the blades fell from the air straight at her. For a brief instant, she thought she was going to die. In fact, she was almost certain of it.<p>

However, Gardevoir did not die.

Faster than the eye could see, there appeared to be a blink before Gardevoir vanished from where she was and reappeared in another location, not far away from where she originally knelt.

"No." said Gardevoir. Weavile stopped herself before impact with the ground, and turned to face Gardevoir again. The green and white psychic had her back turned to Weavile. A foolish mistake, to turn one's back on the greatest backstabber who ever lived.

"Die." Weavile charged at Gardevoir with all her malice in the form of a dark energy infused claw.

"No."

The blow was blocked. The back of Gardevoir's hand was extended, somehow blocking the effects of Weavile's Night Slash attack. The greatest thief widened her eyes.

"I can't lose to you." An eerie light green aura surrounded Gardevoir as thief Weavile jumped backwards, unsure of what was happening. Gardevoir finally turned around to face her opponent, the green aura enveloping her like a protective blanket of light.

_'Her eyes…!' _Weavile noticed. Blue concentric circles.

"Darkrai…" Gardevoir closed her eyes. He always blamed the worst on himself. In his mind, the only one ever at fault was himself. She needed to go to him. She needed to tell him he was wrong.

"I…" Gardevoir choked. She felt the light energy around her. She felt it constricting her, on every part of her body. She had intentionally activated this strange power that shouldn't belong to her.

"I can't lose now!"

In a burst of light, Gardevoir slammed into Weavile side with a punch so fast thief Weavile could not even register the pain until a few seconds after she hit the ground.

"Laser Shot!" a giant green and white beam was fired from Gardevoir's open palms. The beam seared towards the master thief, and Weavile widened her eyes as she remembered the last time this had happened. How she was defeated. How she was arrested. How she was utterly humiliated by a kid less than half her age.

"Blizzard!" Weavile shouted. She countered Gardevoir's attack with an attack of her own- a fearsome Blizzard. The winds howled as the storm raged and hit the light beam to dissipate the attack. Weavile wasted no time in dodging what remained of the light ray, swerving to the side with claws infused with icy energy.

"Ice Punch!"

"Psychic!"

The two women charged with their respective attacks. Weavile fired an Ice Punch to  
>Gardevoir's side, only to have Gardevoir deflect it with her fist and slam waves of psychic energy into Weavile's stomach. Enraged, Weavile immediately came at her with twin Night Slashes to Gardevoir's shoulders from either end, causing her pain.<p>

"You will be destroyed, girl!" Weavile slammed into her instinctively with a miniature Blizzard that sent the female psychic flaying backwards. Weavile snarled at her. "I am the greatest thief in the world! She screamed at Gardevoir, who gritted her teeth and stood back up. "I will not be beaten by a brat like you!"

Sucking in air, Weavile revealed her hidden Move- Snarl. She screeched angrily at the psychic, shockwaves of darkness flying out of her mouth. Gardevoir covered her ears, this attack was disrupting her Energy Potential, not making it work properly. Just when Gardevoir knelt to the ground out of pain did Weavile stop, instantly summoning a hailstorm and running at her madly.

"Blizzard!" she raged.

"Holy… Rejection!"

A burst of light shockwaves from Gardevoir's center completely blew the master thief away. Gardevoir stood up in the chaos of the attack, arms thrust to the sides from the attacks execution. She had no idea how she even knew how to use that attack, but it seemed like it worked.

Weavile stood back up, bruises covering her entire body. She was enraged beyond reasoning- after all she was the worlds greatest thief. Losing to someone like her was unacceptable. She would not suffer the humiliation of losing to her a second time.

"Blizzard…!"

She would not suffer the humiliation of losing to her a second time.

"Night Slash…!"

She would not suffer the humiliation.

"Ice Punch…!"

Gardevoir stared at the monster Weavile had become. A raging Blizzard loomed behind her, cloaking her in its icy wind. Large, cold claws from ice had formed around her wrists, and to top it all off, darkness energy surged through her hands. This gave her the appearance of a cold behemoth, her insane offensive powers before the puny green haired psychic.

This was Frost Giant. Weavile's greatest attack, Weavile's most secret Move. No one but she knew about it. This was because anyone who had seen it had never lived to tell the tale.

Weavile gasped for oxygen, staring maliciously at the clearly frightened Gardevoir. Feeling the Blizzard behind her, she gripped her claws and roared, the Blizzard roaring with her. Gardevoir simply watched as the berserk blue and red master thief closed in on her with Frost Giant. It would only take one hit. She had no defenses that would work against an attack this powerful.

And yet, she closed her first. Her blue, concentric eyes narrowed. She was not allowed to lose.

"Die!" screamed Weavile desperately, closing her giant claws around Gardevoir.

The Frost Giant attack slammed into the ground. The earth deformed around its impact point, sending piles of dirt and rock flying outwards. The crater that was created had to be at least ten feet deep. Truly worthy of a final attack.

And yet it had missed its target.

"Teleport." said Gardevoir from behind Weavile, who had widened her eyes in confusion, shock, and rage.

"Laser Shot."

The piercing laser blast shot through Weavile. Gardevoir blandly stared as the master thief screamed from the pain, and the pain of being humiliated a second time. Gardevoir realized this, but did not let up the blast until Weavile had fallen unconscious.

Her friends' life was on the line. Now was not a time for pride to be settled.

And then came the lack of energy. Gardevoir collapsed on the ground, hands spread to prevent full impact with the earth. Her eyes became amber with black pupils, and the aura ceased. Gardevoir was returned to normal. She was completely out of EP to spend, yet she had defeated the master thief, thief Weavile.

She weakly stood back up. It was time to go back to Darkrai.

"I know you're here!"

Instantly, before she could react, Mewtwo had her throat. With one hand he choked her while with the other he held a blade created from psychic energy, aimed at her. Gardevoir croaked before she realized it was Mewtwo.

"Mew…tw…?" she gasped weakly, zero energy to fight back. However this seemed to snap Mewtwo out of it. His grip loosened, and Gardevoir fell to the floor. Mewtwo seemed to not understand how Gardevoir could be in front of him instead of his hated nemesis.

_'I was so sure…'_ thought Mewtwo, staring at the weakened female psychic. _ 'I was so sure… that it was Absolix…' _

He had Teleported to the exact source of the horrid Energy Potential that undoubtedly could only be Absolix's. Yet, this was not the case, and he had grabbed Gardevoir by mistake. Not only this, but it appeared as though the energy signature was gone as well.

Was it simply his madness…? Or was it something else entirely...?

Either way... he had hurt Gardevoir. As an apologetic nod, he used Recover while touching her, and it healed a part of her wounds. However, her EP was still depleted beyond repair, so she would have to sit out the fight to come.

"Kurades..." muttered Mewtwo. He had never heard of this man before, but he understood he planned to possess Darkrai's body for all eternity. An unlikely event, considering that now Mewtwo was here.

"I'm going." Mewtwo smiled at her, and Teleported once again. Gardevoir knew that they could finally breathe easy. Darkrai would be saved for sure.

Mewtwo was the strongest there was.

* * *

><p>"...and that is what happened thus far." finished Ariados. Malispite, Mercifond, Gallade and Ruby understood the situation they were currently in. Thank goodness for off screen explanations.<p>

"So... Darkrai..." Malispite paused. "How do we get him back?" This was interuppted by the untimely statement of Asmodeus.

"Huh, looks like shitface doesn't want to join us..." grinned Asmodeus, reminiscing about the 'good old days'.

Everyone stared in confusion.

Master Dunsparce stared.

"That's a good point!" agreed Dusknoir. "When is Kurades going to attack us!"

"This is turning out to be a disappointing final boss fight..." Ruby muttered. At this however, Kurades swiveled his eye(s) and finally turned to face them.

"Don't take it too personally." Kurades addressed the them. "I have simply decided that none of you are a threat."

"Why that vile-!" Gallade was about to charge but was stopped by Dusknoir and Ariados. They told him to calm down, so that they could think of a way to finally rescue Darkrai. Asmodeus clench his fists as Kurades laughed at their helplessness.

"I am Kurades, the true God!" he laughed. "You don't have a prayer! Nothing can stop me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Kurades was slammed in his side with a Psycho Cut. Though the attack did little damage, he was still blown sideways a couple feet, before using his mutant arm to grip the ground with such force that it stopped him. Kurades stared up to face the newcomer.

"Mewtwo!" Ruby shouted excitably. Deoxys widened her eyes in delight- he was finally here!

There he stood- the youngest class Four legendary in all of history. As his title dictated- the World's Strongest Psychic. A Pokemon created by man who then joined the Council. This was Mewtwo- the strongest Pokemon in the world. Kurades stood back up, twisting his head backwards to face the legendary psychic.

"Oh Mewtwo, are you joining in too?" asked Kurades politely.

"Indeed."

"Good!" smiled the dark lord.

"And why would that be?" Mewtwo casually inquired. Kurades' smile grew wider, and a hint of joy was in his voice when he replied.

"Because now it's a fair fight."

He launched an automatic Hyper Beam at Mewtwo, much large than any previous. Mewtwo growled and spun counter clockwise, deflecting the attack to another location, where it blasted the ground harmlessly. With a Teleport, Mewtwo closed in on Kurades and smacked him downwards with Psychic, then launching several dozen Aura Spheres in his vicinity, all of them striking Kurades with unrelenting force.

Team Nova was amazed.

"I had... no idea he was this strong." Ariados admitted.

"Hoho! And he isn't even trying yet!" Dusknoir added.

"That's Mewtwo for ya'!" Malispite and Gliscor said in unison. "He's invincible! Kurades is as good as dead!"

Mewtwo slammed Kurades with a Psychic, then used its momentum to propel himself backwards to where the others lay. Mewtwo questioned why Darkrai was acting strange, though it was obvious he needed to be stopped.

"Darkrai has three souls in his body! One of them is Kurades, the other one a big fat jerk and the last on is Darkrai!"

Everyone stared at Ruby.

"Aha. That explains everything." Mewtwo's palms slammed together.

"YOU MEAN HE ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD THAT WHOLE THING!"

"In that case Kurades must be stopped." Mewtwo murmured, his arms glowing with purple psychic energy.

Kurades grinned at him.

"Well then, by all means attack."

A nightmarish energy was released from Kurades. So much Energy Potential was released from his body that the ground distorted itself. a red and black aura enveloped the dark lord, and everyone in the area began to get headaches. Suddenly with Kurades unleashing his full power, the air was saturated with his horribly monstrous power.

They were ten meters away, and yet none of them could move due to his huge EPressure. Gliscor had the worst of it- being injured already. He fell to his knees and simply lay there, while the others shook, only barely able to move their bodies from the astounding energy of Kurades.

"Hmph." Mewtwo frowned. Mewtwo released his own Energy Potential. His too distorted the ground beneath them, his purple aura blanketing him as well. Kurades nodded his head at the impressive effort, to which Mewtwo smiled back. "I can take care of him on my own."

"Interesting." grinned the dark lord.

They charged at each other.

Mewtwo with a Psycho Cut and Kurades with his right mutated arm with Black Bullets hovering around it. There was an explosion of raw energy as the two attacks collided. Kurades did not let up and used his shoulder spikes to blow Mewtwo away, to which the psychic responded by turning counter clockwise and launching an Aura Sphere that made direct contact with Kurades.

"You'll need more than that to defeat me!" Kurades grinned; the Aura sphere had no effect on him. Kurades summoned a massive amount of Black Bullets in the surrounding air, and all of them zoomed at Mewtwo.

"Black Bullet!" the spheres of dark matter collided with Mewtwo, each generating an explosion that would knock out a class Three. However this did not faze the legendary psychic- he floated up higher and uses Psychic to divert the Black Bullets into each other, then following up with a massive Psycho Cut that blew up the rest, heading straight at Kurades.

Kurades widened his mad eyes at the sheer fun of it all, and jumped up into the air just barely dodging the blade of psychic energy. He raised his arm, and stretched it to Mewtwo, punching him in the face, then grabbing onto it and slamming the psychic painfully into the ground with his extended arm.

Mewtwo got back up in rage, launching dozens of Aura Spheres at Kurades similar to the Black Bullets from earlier. Kurades slammed into the ground, and extended his mutant arm in a spiral fashion around himself, shielding the dark lord from Mewtwo's spheres. Mewtwo growled, then summoned twin psychic blade, and charged straight at Kurades' wall of flesh, slicing through it and knocking Kurades to the side.

The dark lord recovered and Hyper Beamed Mewtwo, who took the blow, but twisted the energy so that it performed a u turn back at Kurades, knocking him to the side.

Mewtwo breathed heavily. This was harder than he expected.

From the ground came dozens of tentacle that whip lashed the psychic, then constrained him as Kurades got up, grinning insanely. Mewtwo struggled to get out using psychic powers, but Kurades was too quick and summoned even more tentacles that imprisoned the psychic. From there, Mewtwo was bombarded with Black Bullets, and then imprisoned once again. Heaving, Mewtwo watched as Kurades eagerly examined him.

"I like you." Kurades grinned. Then, in a low voice, he whispered something to Mewtwo that would forever change his life.

_ "Join me."_

Naturally, Mewtwo immediately refused. Kurades however, wasn't done talking. He leaned in closer, whispering into Mewtwo's ear.

"I know what you are. You are nothing but a clone. A cheap knock off of that wretched Absolix. You hate it. You hate him.

But... I can help you." he said in a dark whisper that sent shudders down Mewtwo's spine.

"Look at this arm! If I am fully revived, I can transform you into a real being. You would no longer be plagued by your insanity. You could be real."

Mewtwo's eyes widened, and cold sweat dripped down his face. Kurades grinned, patiently awaiting his response. Of course, he already knew how the psychic would respond.

"Thunderpunch!"

The dark lord was sent downwards with a surprising attack composed of electric energy. It was Deoxys, who then followed up with an Ice Punch that freed Mewtwo. Thge purple psychic gently floated to the ground, with Deoxys landing right beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried that Kurades may have hurt him when he was imprisoned.

"I'm... fine." answered Mewtwo.

For once, Deoxys could not read his expression.

Kurades emerged from the ground, still smiling. He cracked his neck, and placed his hand defensively in front of him. "How interesting." Kurades mused. "Why are you able to move?"

"Counter pressure." Deoxys said smartly. Her Ability was Pressure- it allowed her to emit more pressure than normally able. With this Ability, Deoxys was using counter pressure on Kurades' extraordinary EP, thus freeing her from his invisible grip.

Kurades smiled ecstatically.

"And I thought this was going to be too easy!"

He charged at them laughing. What fun this was; he hadn't had this much battling in the years since he lost his body and faked death. This was exactly what Mewtwo and Deoxys were counting on; his lust for battle would serve to be his downfall. Kurades aimed at them with his mutated arm surrounded by Black Bullets, creating a large explosion upon impact with the ground, but missing its Teleporting targets.

"Mewtwo! Deoxys!" Cresselia managed to yell. "Defeat Kurades! I have a plan!"

"What the hell?" asked Asmodues, who was unaffected by the pressure because he was an illusion. Yet he saw Cresselia glare at him with determination. Did she really have an idea?

"...well then." Mewtwo, in the air, nodded to Deoxys, and then Kurades. "Let's do this."

"His specialty is mutation." Deoxys frowned without a mouth. "So he excels at regeneration."

"I see..." Mewtwo pondered, blocking another attack, then Teleporting the two to another location. "I have a plan. Deoxys, I will attempt to use my own Pressure Ability to its maximum extent to paralyze Kurades. Once I have done so, you must strike him with all the power you have. I will keep him contained within my own little atmosphere... he shouldn't be able to regenerate anything."

"Let's do it." Deoxys transformed her hands into tentacles.

"Easier said than done." replied Kurades with his supreme hearing ability. "Black Bullet!"

The sky around them was filled with dots, each the size of a basketball. They were black, shiny, and reeked of a substance not of this world. millions upon millions of spheres of dark matter surrounded everything. Deoxys and Mewtwo got back to back.

"Light Screen!"

"Reflect!"

"BLACK BULLET!"

With a simple snap, all of the millions swarmed into Deoxys and Mewtwo's barrier. With that came millions of explosions around the two psychics. It was as if uncountable human missiles had been fired upon their barrier, each inflicting catastrophic damage. The worst part however, was that Kurades kept creating more. With each dark blot lost, another one was created to replace it.

"You can't win by defending! In fact, you can't win at all!" laughed the false god inside of Darkrai's body. Mewtwo and Deoxys grunted as their shields were bombarded over and over again, endless fire encased the two psychics.

"Mewtwo, we can't hold this up for much longer!" Deoxys screamed over the hail of explosions.

"I know!" Mewtwo screamed back, thinking hard to get a way out of this. They couldn't Teleport obviously, because their dual screens wouldn't come with them, and all the area was saturated with black spheres- Kurades would simply use that as an opportunity to finish them off. An idea popped into Mewtwo's head. He looked back at Deoxys. "Deoxys... I'm going to release the shields."

"What?"

"Listen! The instant I release these shields, I will blast the air with the full force of my EP and Pressure! You must use that instant to hit Kurades with all you have!"

"What about the Black Bullets?" asked Deoxys.

"Dark matter is normally in a gaseous like state! They should revert back to their harmless state when Kurades releases his hold over them!" Mewtwo grunted, the shields becoming visibly smaller. Deoxys knew it would out Mewtwo in danger, and wanted to protest, but knew they did not have another option. Reluctantly, she nodded her head. Mewtwo took over her Reflect attack, crossing his arms.

"Get ready."

It all happened in less than two seconds. Mewtwo released his hold on the screens while the dark matter zoomed in on them. Mewtwo quickly used every ounce of his power to use Pressure, which was so great it burst from his body in a giant invisible shockwave that repelled the dangerous sheen colored blobs. Deoxys, riding on Mew two's Pressure, flew faster than she could ever think possible at the stunned yet still grinning Kurades, punching his smug face as hard as she could with Superpower.

Deoxys' blow smacked Kurades to the ground, his head hitting the earth hard. So hard in fact, that the earth bent to Deoxys' will, cracking from her powerful attack. This would have normal Pokemon knocked out, or possibly killed in an instant. Kurades however, was no such Pokemon. He stood back up with Deoxys still clutching his face, and grabbed her body, gripping it tightly with his mutant hand.

"Deoxys!" shouted a worried Mewtwo. Yet, the black spheres had not vanished. If Mewtwo let up on the Pressure, he would be dead in an instant.

Kurades gripped her even more tightly, then used his normal sized hand to punch her in the stomach.

"CLOSE COMBAT!"

Kurades was blown away for a second time, Deoxys saved by the unlikely arrival of Gallade. His arms were aglow with the force of the mighty Swords Dance, making them seem far larger than they ought to be.

"Gallade!" Deoxys shouted, as well as Mewtwo. The black spheres vanished.

"Saw you were in danger." smiled Gallade. He let go of the Swords Dance, and grunted as the immobility took hold over him again.

"Hey wait.. how... come he gets... to move!" complained Malispite, still paralyzed. It was Asmodeus who answered.

"Duh." he said, cross armed. "Swords Dance temporarily causes EP to rise drastically. William used it to give him about three seconds of movement."

"What... the? Willaim?"

"..."

"...I meant Gallade obviously." spat Asmodeus, the others looking at him with suspicion.

Kurades stood back up. He regenerated the blows received from Deoxys and Gallade respectively, the three staring in horror at the extent of his recuperative powers.

"That still... wasn't... enough...!" Gallade said angrily, still mostly paralyzed. Mewtwo gritted his teeth.

"Deoxys. Change of plans. We have to hit him now, while he least expects it."

Without a word, Deoxys zoomed at Kurades with Superpower, Kurades eagerly blocking it only to have Mewtwo slam him in the side with Psycho Cut.

"Together!" Mewtwo and Deoxys summoned whatever reservoirs of energy they had left, flying in the air, gathering an immense amount of psychic energy. Their hands clasped as they looked downwards as the monstrosity, who had summoned millions more Black Bullets. Kurades laughed as the number increased- now there was only a black ground.

"BLACK BULLET!" fired Kurades, the sheen colored spheres once again zooming to their targets of Mewtwo and Deoxys. Cresselia widened her eyes. Ruby and Gallade gasped- there was no way they could survive that!

"Full power." Mewtwo motioned. Swinging their side hands down, they synchronized with each other, challenging all the EP they had into one final, massive blow.

"PSYCHIC!"

The two of them conjured the largest Psychic attack that anyone, even Team Nova, had ever seen. The near invisible shockwave was at last as large as four square city block- and many times more powerful than it appeared. It shook the Black Bullets as it surged downwards in a mighty fashion. It was so powerful, in fact, that Kurades saw the error in creating the dark matter spheres.

The Psychic shockwave sent the black spheres back at Kurades. The dark lord tried desperately to vaporize what he had created, but some of them still impacted him. Combined with the shockwave, it terraformed the earth in Kurade's area. For once, he could do naught but stay still as he was impacted by his own Move as well as the psychic's.

When it was over and Kurades lay in the ground, Mewtwo breathed a sigh of relief. Deoxys too, when suddenly she realized something. Something very important.

They were holding hands.

"S-Sorry!" said the red and blue alien, whipping her hand away and turning so Mewtwo could not see her blush. Mewtwo cocked his head, then shrugged, realizing he could never understand women.

Kurades emerged from the rubble. Mewtwo and Deoxys were on high alert again. He laughed at them, regenerating the wounds.

"You still haven't beaten me!"

"CLOSE COMBAT!"

Gallade to the rescue once again. Using the fearsome fighting type Move, he delivered dozens of blows to Kurades with his empowered Swords Dance arms. Several blows went to Kurades in sequence, slamming him into Giant rock. Gallade roared again, and kept beating him after that, blows so invisibly fast and painful Kurades could not even counter. Gallade created a crater in Giant Rock with Kurades' body, and only then did he collapse from exhaustion.

Yet, to their horror, Kurades pluck himself from the ground, and stood back up to face them all.

"No...!" Mewtwo frowned.

"You cannot defeat me!" Kurades yelled. Mewtwo then noticed he was a bit lopsided, swaying a bit and had a tired look on his face despite the sheer amusement he appeared to be feeling. "I am Kurades! I am the true God of this world! The only possible thing that can defeat me is-"

"A rainbow?"

There was a pause. Kurades' eyes swiveled. The Blancodanzar. With a glowing ball in her hands. Seven colors in total.

"How are you moving?" asked Kurades, smiling.

"Safeguard."

"...what is that in your hand?" was his next question.

"A rainbow." answered Gardevoir dangrously.

"...Oh sh*t."

Gardevoir, without hesitation, for getting back her best friend, launched the sphere of seven colors at Kurades: the not so deadly Rainbow Beam attack. Though a fairly useless Move, for some strange reason when it touched Kurades they heard a sizzling sound and the smell of burning flesh. the bright light engulfed the dark lord, dealing catastrophic damage onto Kurades that almost made Mewtwo and Doxys' attack look shameful in comparison.

When it was over, yet still with the grin on his face, Kurades fell down. This time, for good.

"..." everyone gaped at what they had just seen.

"Did she just defeat the greatest enemy we've encountered thus far with a RAINBOW?" Cresselia questioned.

"Huzzah for Deux Ex Machina's!" Ruby cheered.

"More importantly, were those light powers?" Dusknoir widened his eyes at the thought. Cresselia nervously rolled her eyes.

"Er... no?" Malispite tried.

Asmodeus on the other hand, gawked at Gardevoir's performance more than any other. Because it literally made no sense. Rainbow Beam was ABSOLIX'S Move! He even remembered when the guy made it up- and only because they both were drunk and feeling a bit homosexual from the beer! He had only used it that one time- how the hell did Gardevoir know about it- let alone how to use it?

Kurades, by his undying will, slowly tried to push himself up, laughing weakly all the way. Gallade and Gardevoir frowned. It was over.

"No matter how hard you may beat me..." Kurades chuckled. "I will never... NEVER... surrender my new body..!"

"Oh shut up already." it was Mercifond, who was glowing a strange white glow. Kurades stared up at her.

"And just who are you...?" he laughed.

"The Chosen One."

"...Oh sh*t."

Blinding bright light enveloped Kurades and Mercifond. Everyone gasped as Cresselia smirked. Her plan was finally in action. Now that Kurades was down, Mercifond had the ability to approach the demon possessing her brother.

"And using her chosen one powers..." Cresselia finished. "...Kurades is history!"

The blinding light seared through Kurades, while Darkrai's body was unharmed. A black blob emerged from Darkrai's chest, and his arm was reversed back to normal. Finally straining the use of her chosen one powers, Kurades' soul, the black dot, released itself from Darkrai's chest. The sphere uselessly floated in the air.

Kurades was out. For good.

"What have you done!"

All turned their heads to see a horrified and angry Umbreon who stared at them with mad intent. Kurades' soul floated over to his servant. Umbreomn had just single handedly beaten all of the Secret Agents, and did not expect to find his master once again bodiless.

"They managed to beat me." his soul grinned. "Who knew they had the Chosen One?"

"This is inconceivable!" Umbreon raged. "How is it possible that Master Kurades lost!"

"They fired a rainbow at me." stated the dark lord.

"WHICH YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT!"

"... it was a fun fight!"

"MASTER!"

"Yarg, I just be realizin' somethin'." Captain Sharkbeard spoke up, jumping. "Since when cod the lord talk like that?"

Umbreon realized he was right. And suddenly, Kurades' soul formed a couple of yellow ringed eyes and a grin. He had sapped some energy from Darkrai. His soul had more capabilities than being absorbed into a body.

"We will begin planning my second revival." grinned the black sphere. "But this time... let's find my real body. I couldn't use my full potential in Darkrai's."

"And before we do any of that..." Umbreon said dangerously. "Sharkbeard! Slicer! Banette! We are going to kill them where they stand for disgracing our lord and master!"

"I'm game for that." Slicer stepped forth. "They're all weakened anyway..."

Mercifond and the others stepped back. They were right- fighting a class Four had weakened all of them severely. They were in no condition to fight. Yet Cresselia was certain they could win.

"We have numbers on our side!" She pointed out. Everyone, though tired and injured would not give up without a fight to the finish. Banette and Sharkbeard stepped forth. Now it was time for their epic fight scene. Banette summoned his sword of shadows, Slicer braced himself using Iron Defense, Sharkbeard just tried to look menacing, and Umbreon's book appeared, scattering papers everywhere.

"The first to go will be you... Asmodeus." Umbreon scowled, knowing that this was all his fault. Asmodeus stared. But not at Umbreon. He was staring past Umbreon.

"He should be unconscious." said the wide eyed Asmodeus. Cresselira found this a bit creepy for him to say, but then gasped when she felt a disturbance. Umbreon felt something as well. Something behind him. Hesitantly, he took a quick glance behind him-

"Darkrai...?" Gardevoir asked.

Darkrai stood up fully. His red seal was visible. Naturally, Gliscor and the others were happy to see Darkrai was okay.

That is, until they sense something was horribly wrong with him.

"He's still moving?" questioned Kurades.

The seal spread up Darkrai's arm. The red and gold tattoo-esque design crawled up his body, Darkrai not feeling its effects. His eyes turned into that of an intricate design, staring at nothing, yet looking more menacing them ever.

It was then that they noticed a black pillar that extended skyward from Darkrai's head. As soon as this was noticed, Ruby found that she couldn't move. Many of the others felt the same- immobile by a very high amount of Energy Potential. Cresselia found she couldn't even speak.

"What-!" Umbreon gaped, actually in awe of what lurked behind him. The rest of his team simply stared, they were unable to move as well. Asmodeus gave a bitter smile, realizing their helplessness.

"We're all dead." he put it simply. The pillar of darkness spiraled around Darkrai, an enormous EPressure filling the air.

"No more." said Darkrai, not addressing anyone or anything. The spiral then expanded itself horizontally- forming massive, giant claws out of shadows.

"No more."


	21. God Complex VI

_**PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDARY PKMN...**_

_-"Ladies, Gentlemen, I am Kurades."-_

_-"I was in Darkrai's body first. My soul is still there in fact!"_

_-"Round two…Begin."_

_-"No more._

_No more."-_

* * *

><p>Chapter thirty five: <strong>God Complex <strong>(Act six: Pain)

* * *

><p><em>"Mewtwo?"<em>

_Deoxys had been looking for him everywhere, only to find his actually in his room at the Hall. Though there was an order issued out for all class Four's to remain within the Hall of Origin, Deoxys had suspected Mewtwo would secretly leave._

_"Oh no." he assured her. "Only on Tuesday's."_

_Typical Mewtwo._

_"So... this is the experiment you've been working on...?" Deoxys asked, cutting right to the chase looking at a large computer in calculation. Mewtwo grinned and explained its role: after all the data was analyzed, he could hypothetically pinpoint the exact location of the EPM, the Energy Potential Mitochondria. It would be a huge breakthrough in modern science._

_"Wow... but... how did you find enough power?" asked the red and blue alien after Mewtwo explained the method._

_"Well naturally I could not supply enough energy with electricity alone..." mused Mewtwo, facing her. "So, the majority of its energy came from my own body."_

_Deoxys blinked. This was a lot of energy they were talking about. He really was amazing._

_"No wonder everyone thinks you will be the next class Five..." muttered Deoxys in awe at the machine. At this, Mewtwo nodded his head sideways, signaling that he did not agree with her._

_"I don't think that's quite the case..." Mewtwo said modestly._

_"Oh come on." teased the alien. "You're the strongest one of us all!"_

_"I am strong yes." Mewtwo admitted, turning his gaze into the machine. "But I find unlikely I will be the next class Five."_

_Deoxys cocked her head, and Mewtwo sighed. "I know what you're thinking and no- it isn't that I have low self esteem." Mewtwo explained._

_"There's just someone else who I believe has a higher chance."_

_Deoxys blinked. This was new. "Someone else? Like who? Palkia? Rayquaza?"_

_Mewtwo shook his head sideways, none of them would be the next class Five, he deduced. There was another Pokemon, with greater potential than he to have the power equivalent of a god._

_"Darkrai."_

_The red and blue alien blinked several times just to make sure she didn't mishear. Darkrai? Sure he was strong for his age, but class Five seemed to be a little bit of an overshot at this point._

_"Oh I don't think so at all." Mewtwo said. "It actually makes perfect sense if you think about it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"His strength lies not in his ability to fight per say, but instead his will." Mewtwo's tail flicked the air. Deoxys stared at him, waiting for the explanation of this statement. Sure enough, Mewtwo had one._

_"Consider the following situation." Mewtwo held up a balled finger. "Imagine, if you will, a being who has been forever shunned by the majority of the world. Everyone he has ever met either flees in fear or angrily attacks, due to powers beyond his control. This Pokemon has absolutely no friends, no allies, and not even grudging respect._

_He is, without a doubt, perhaps the loneliest Pokemon in the world. They believe it, and he also believes it. He is destined to live in solitude for an eternity, that is his future."_

_Deoxys widened her eyes slightly. Was that how Darkrai felt? Was he always so alone...?_

_"Then consider if you will..._

_He finally befriends someone."_

_Deoxys stared at him, Mewtwo's words communicating truth._

_"Due to accident, his persistent to find even one being he can talk to, or some act of another party, he finally meets an individual who understand him. Who realizes just how lonely he has been, and wants to correct it by becoming friends with Darkrai._

_Then, he finds more. More friends that he can rely on, a big brother, and even a rival whom he must defeat. Now, suddenly, the Pokemon no longer feels lonely. He at last feels welcome in the world."_

_Deoxys was mesmerized by the words Mewtwo had spoken. She sympathized with Darkrai now more than ever. She now knew him a bit more than before, and could finally see why he had the attitude he did..._

_"We are everything to him, Deoxys." Mewtwo sighed. "And that is where his true strength lies- he would do anything to protect us."_

_Deoxys slowly leaned her head down. Challenging Absolix to a duel. Trying to defeat a member of Neo- Genesis while barely conscious. Training day and night. Cataclysm._

_"We are the few beings who realize Darkrai is not evil." Mewtwo concluded. "He may not show it, but he values us more than we could ever comprehend. And I can assure you that if any one of us were in danger, he would do anything to save us._

_Absolutely anything."_

* * *

><p>"Hm..." the dark type Pokemon cocked his head suddenly, Trueman observing carefully, still trying to find a way out. "That's odd..."<p>

"Kurades has been defeated, hasn't he!" Trueman said loudly, his statement more than a hope than a deduction. Zoroark stared at him, annoyed.

"Nah, that can't be it." he said. "I know the future. I have already foreseen Kurades being revived..."

Yet something was a bit off. Zoroark was now reading another power level in the general area where Kurades was.

It was stronger than Kurades by far.

* * *

><p>Arceus could not believe this.<p>

"Keep trying Giratina!" she pressed on, her dimensional warping capabilities pushed to their max. She heard the legendary shadow ruler grunt and extend his antimatter powers as response.

She honestly couldn't believe that someone had actually destroyed the link between Earth and the Distortion World. It was inconceivable was what it was; not only did something like that require a huge amount of power, but it also required dimensional hacking skills on par with Arceus' own.

With a final grunt, Giratina was exhausted. He growled at the invisible dimensional coordinates, cursing them for not working properly.

"It must have been Inori!" he said in a low voice. "Only Inori could have done something like this!"

"Inori can only infiltrate." Arceus reminded Giratina. "...it was someone else."

Giratina then noticed that his friend had turned solemn. Arceus white head hung low, and Giratina realized with widened red eye that Arceus knew who did it.

"It must have been Kurades."

This was naturally met with skepticism for Giratina: Kurades was gone, gone forever along with the Pokemon World War. He had been there to witness Kurades' death personally, his body had been reduced to ash and his soul had been sent to the Distortion World just like everything else.

"You never found his soul though." Arceus stated. Giratina replied that there were many souls in the Distortion World- more than he could count, more than Mewtwo could mathematically equate. Finding a soul in the Distortion World was like finding a needle in a billion haystacks.

"I feel him."

Giratina simply stared. This was serious. Kurades was Arceus' Dual- if she could truly feel him, then that meant he was alive. Yet, that could not be true! There must be something wrong with Arceus' Duality Link; there was no way Kurades could be revived!

Then, a glow appeared on Arceus' leg. It was a golden yellow seal in an intricate pattern of circles. It blinked furiously at her, as if warning her on impending danger. Giratina took one look at it before widening his eyes again.

"No...!" he shook his head. Not now. Anytime but now!

Arceus' began shaking, her own wide eyes staring at the seal, as if willing it to vanish along with what it had came to tell her. In a quivering voice, she announced the death of her son.

"Darkrai's seal has been broken!"

* * *

><p>Before them lay a new kind of threat.<p>

This was a monstrosity of a Pokemon. It had to be a class Five without a doubt- his Energy Potential was so overwhelming that none of them could move. His horrid nightmarish power seemed to be everywhere, most of all in a pillar of darkness with twin gigantic claws that zoomed eternally skywards above him.

His face was twisted with an unemotional look, yet all the same time they could tell he was angry beyond comprehension. His left eye had become a seal, seeing everything and nothing at the same time. His right arm, formerly dark grey, was now covered in a mixture of gold and red markings that outshone his natural color.

This was a new threat that none of them had come prepared for.

Darkrai Kurotsuki Prinzfensternis.

"He broke it." Asmodeus nervously chuckled. "Boys, say hello to the end of your life."

Umbreon was confused as to what was occurring with their former host, and Kurades in soul form appeared to agree with what Asmodeus was talking about.

"D-Dar...krai?" Cresselia tried, but Darkrai did not hear. He stared at them blankly, diverting his apparent rage at something they could not see.

"Asmodeus!" Dusknoir yelled, beads of cold sweat dripping down his face. "What on earth is happening to Darkrai?"

"Since there's only a short time before we all die, I'll explain things quickly." said the ever sarcastic demon. "Remember that seal I used to force my soul into Darkrai's body?

Yeah... most of it was designed simply to keep Darkrai's and my soul from colliding with each other. It broke." said Asmodeus simply. "So basically... our souls are hitting themselves inside of his body."

"That's a bad thing right?" Deoxys asked, holding on to Mewtwo, ready for whatever may come.

"Souls have infinite energy and two of them are colliding inside one body. Which means that Darkrai is now being bombarded with a crapload of EP in both mind and body. What the hell do you think?"

Deoxys figured that was a bad thing.

Asmodeus had to wonder why it broke in the first place. After releasing Kurades' own, Asmodeus had purposely used his own powers at the last second to make sure Darkrai was unconscious for something like this to not occur.

"No more."

Darkrai finally spoke again, his harsh words echoing throughout the battlefield. Slicer, Sharkbeard and Banette were paralyzed and scared. They sincerely hoped that this massively powerful being would leave them alone. Only Umbreon and Kurades held their ground- they had seen stranger things before.

"It's never... fair." Darkrai paused a moment to finish.

"He broke it out of his own free will." Mewtwo realized. Asmodeus looked at him, about to protest, but then he too saw that it was the only way the seal could have broken. Darkrai had to have resisted the urge to fall unconscious, and by sheer will alone willed himself back into reality. Yet that did not explain the power...

Mewtwo saw through everything. Darkrai had always held in his pent up rage towards others for their malice towards him. Now, all of his built up rage and aggression to anyone and everyone who hated him was now surfacing. Gliscor too, could see the suppressed rage surfacing for the first time.

"Darkrai." Mewtwo said shakily. "We know you're angry at others. We know what you've been through. But please..."

Darkrai stared at nothing. However, he slowly turned an eye at Mewtwo. Mewtwo felt his gaze and trembled with fear. Fear. Mewtwo never thought he would experience such an emotion towards Darkrai. Darkrai swiveled his eyes back.

"No." he said simply. At this point, Darkrai appeared to have regained some conscious thought. He murmured again how it wasn't fair, the meaning of these words lost to his audience. Darkrai slowly lifted his arm, his wrist, and then a finger. He pointed it.

"Gardevoir..."

The green psychic blinked, eyes still wide with fear and worry.

"It's never fair..." Darkrai lamented, sadness in his eyes.

"Why... does she always have to suffer...?"

There was a silence.

"It's always... her." Darkrai said, now gritting his teeth in anger. "Always... her. They always mock her... for being friends with Me." continued Darkrai. "And then Absolix... he won't leave her alone!"

This loud scream pierced the air, firing off a small Dark Pulse from Darkrai's body.

"And even through all... of this..." Darkrai continued, his left arm now in a fist. "She lost her parents... she suffers every day... blaming herself..."

The world seemed to pause. Deoxys faced her friend. It now made sense. She had never seen Gardevoir's parents because they were never there. Gardevoir had to do all the cooking and babysitting because her mother and father were unavailable. The reason why Kirlia had to make money for them. The reason why Darkrai pitched in all his funds to her.

"Darkrai..." Gardevoir whispered, a tear forming in her eye.

"...She has to look after her sisters by herself... she is hated at school... Absolix..." Darkrai clenched his other fist. "And yet... and yet. You do this to her...!"

His angry gaze was on everyone in the area now. Team Nova, his sister, his brother, his friends, his enemies. Everyone was a target. Everyone was the one who did this to Gardevoir.

"No more!" he screamed, another shockwave sent flying. "I made a promise! A promise to protect her from everything!

I will protect her... by destroying everyone!"

All hell broke loose from Darkrai. From his body was launched the biggest and most potent Dark Pulse that anyone had ever seen. It must have been a mile long, it rampaged the ground, distorting the earth and colliding with everything in is vicinity.

Mewtwo, to avoid this deathly attack, warped himself and Deoxys using Teleport, and then proceeding to pick up Cresselia, Gardevoir, Gallade and Ruby, and even Team Nova into the sky, where they just barely dodged Darkrai's massive Move.

"He's going to kill all of us to save Gardevoir?" Cresselia spoke freely, Mewtwo's Pressure canceling out Darkrai's. The others were horrified that this seemed to be the case.

"His mind is being overwhelmed with approximately 500,000 EP." smirked Asmodeus. "He ain't exactly sane at the moment."

"What do we do?" asked Ariados. Before anyone could answer, dark strings were launched at the group by Darkrai, extending from his hand to team Nova, who were caught in it and dragged to the ground painfully. Not wasting time, Darkrai summoned thousands of Shadow Balls and launched them at the rest of them.

Mewtwo and Deoxys both Teleported everyone to safety on the ground, Darkrai yelling insanely as multiple pulses of dark energy flew from his body. Umbreon raised a shield of paper using his book, and this seemed to only barely block the three Dark Pulses Darkrai had launched.

"...Deoxys." Mewtwo nodded at Umbreon. Deoxys nodded back, and without a word, they reluctantly Teleported next to them. Umbreon seemed unsurprised.

"As spiteful as we are to do this..." Mewtwo gazed at Umbreon carefully. "...we face an enemy that none of us can match."

Umbreon raised an eyebrow. "A team up? Really?"

"Not... in... your... life...!" Slicer managed to say despite the overwhelming EPressure. The rest of them muttered murmurs of agreement, with a 'Yarg' thrown somewhere in between.

"I think not, Mewtwo. We respectfully decline." decided their leader, Kurades. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes.

"And just how do you expect to win against him?"

"Win?" smiled Umbreon. "We aren't even going to fight."

From the sky, a rip appeared created by seals made by Umbreon. The rip grew large, and it soon formed a black and purple colored hole in the sky. "You see... I have the capability of long distance Teleporting."

"So sorry, Mewtwo." grinned the dark sphere. "But perhaps we shall meet again?"

"No! You fiends!" Gallade shouted. However, Umbreon was too quick. In the blink of an eye, he teleported them all, even Weavile, to another location. The rip closed, and all that was left was an angry prince of darkness.

"All of you..." Darkrai charged up a massive Shadow Ball, which had to be at least fifty feet high. "Die!"

Even firing the Shadow Ball created a shockwave that startled the air around him. The massive pitch black sphere shot towards with incredible speed. Mewtwo and Deoxys reacted to this the only way they could- by once again Teleporting everyone out of there. They were transferred up above, where they witnessed the gigantic orb of ghost energy surge through the ground and destroy everything that came across its path.

Enraged that they had lived, Darkrai sent out shadows from every pore of his body. The twisted darkness swarmed through the air, blanketing the sky with a web of black thread that soon found its target in the form of Ruby.

"Ruby!" Cresselia cried as she was unluckily ensnared by Darkrai's web. With a yell, the berserk prince of darkness flung her to the ground from hundreds of feet up in the sky. The resulting impact crippled Ruby beyond repair, she found that as she trickled blood down her mouth, she could not move. This did not satisfy Darkrai however.

One of the giant claws in the aura around him grew larger.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

The claw swung down. Deoxys Teleported to her side and launched a Meteor Mash over the helpless blue haired Pokemon, it colliding with Darkrai's claw, which was many times the size of her own fist. This was not enough however and Deoxys felt herself being crushed by Darkrai's power.

"Close Combat!"

Gallade saved her at the last second by adding his Move in addition to hers. Their combined power flung back Darkrai's claw, which came back for a second time. Before it impacted them, Deoxys had Teleported them to another location.

"Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo yelled from up above, launching as many Aura Spheres as he could at Darkrai. Darkrai however blocked this assault using one of his claws, then came in and swiped with the second. Mewtwo Teleported right beside Darkrai and slammed him with the strongest Psychic he could muster, hoping to stop Darkrai. The ground and air rippled from the shock of his attack, no doubt its ripping the earth signified Mewtwo's full power.

However the next second Darkrai had used his black seal hand to push Mewtwo's face into the ground. He looked at Mewtwo with a mad eye before detonating a massive Dark Pulse that shook the entire area.

"Mewtwo!" cried Deoxys, immediately rushing to his aid. Darkrai launched Dark Pulses from his body and repelled Deoxys and even Malispite who was trying to sneak attack him.

"Now!"

Darkrai only heard the noise. He had a split second fro his insane mind to register Cresselia, Mercifond, Ariados and Dunsparce focusing their energy into a massive attack. They combined their powers in the form of a brilliant blue beam that was launched at Darkrai just when he became vulnerable. Darkrai was hit with the fearsome attack and flew back into Giant Rock, his aura and shadow claws with his, smashing against the Cliffside of the monument.

"Brother..." Cresselia said sadly. She did not know what to do.

"How long can you keep this up?" Ariados asked, visible beads of sweat upon her red face.

"As long as I need to." Dusknoir answered. A seal was formed between his bare knuckles- using his own Pressure ability, he was able to amplify it and transfer its effects to the others. They were able to fight again.

But for how long? Dusknoir could only use a type of seal like this sparingly- how long could he keep it up!

A multitude of shadows inched their way where Darkrai had fallen to the location of the group. Cresselia called for the others to fire off their attacks at the onslaught of shadows, and that is what they did. Gallade hunched over Ruby, protecting her from further harm by the tendril emitting from Darkrai, while Cresselia and her group launched beam attacks at the tendrils.

"Cresselia..." the lunar swan turned behind her- a purple colored bat, severely wounded. "Heal me...! Let me fight...!"

"No!" Cresselia said firmly, another Psycho Cut launched from her mouth. "You have to stay there! My healing can't heal wounds that grievous and you know it!"

"Then heal a part of them!" Gliscor shouted, eyes closed. "I can't bear to watch my best friend suffer like this!"

Cresselia hated herself for doing it, but forced herself to ignore Gliscor's pleas to fight. He wouldn't last a chance against Darkrai; he would be killed for sure. Cresselia knew Gliscor's feelings, but his friendship would cost him his life in this situation.

"Everyone will make it out of here alive!" shouted the lunar swan, firing off multiple Psycho Cuts at the shadow tendrils.

And then one attached to her. Soon, more. After that, everyone began to be overwhelmed by the shadows, wrapping themselves around their bodies, even Gliscor. The tentacles of darkness strung into them, crushing them at the dark vines grew thicker and thicker.

"No more." Darkrai ranted, giving the final command to crush them.

"AERIAL ACE!"

"FIRE PUNCH!"

In a blink of an eye, the shadow tendrils were cut up into tiny pieces. The tentacles wrapped around them dissipated, leaving only the onslaught of tendrils to deal with. Two Pokemon appeared in front of the group, charging their power.

"Gunk Shot!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The secret agents had returned. From agents Mukker and Shocker, electricity and poison were fired at the tendrils, sending them back, causing Darkrai to yell in rage, unleashing a massive Dark Pulse from his body aimed at the group. The black swirling darkness inched towards them.

Dunsparce then leapt and in stood in front of the agents. There were pleas of him not to get any closer, but Dunsparce ignored them. Gazing at his fallen pupil, he prepared his trump card. Which literally was, Trump Card.

"What!" Cresselia gasped. Dunsparce used massive power to summon a giant square shield in front of him that took in Darkrai's attack, absorbing all of it. Just as the last bit of dark energy was absorbed, from the square came another Dark Pulse, but twice as large as Darkrai's already impressive blast. The blast zoomed at Darkrai, who yelled and commanded his twin claws to protect him. The blast rammed into the claws and surged through them, knocking Darkrai back down as he yelled in rage.

"Trump Card." stated Ariados. "It absorbed an enemy's attack, then fires it back at them with twice to five times the initial force."

Everyone stared at master Dunsparce, now fully realizing his power.

"He can only use it once per day though..." Ariados looked grim. "We need another option."

"You've got one!"

Everyone turned around to see Asmodeus, grinning. "I've enlisted in some help."

Behind him came a large two legged figure. Arms crossed, he walked steadily towards them, his red eyes gazing upon the spot where Darkrai lay black wings slowly unfolding from his back.

"YOU!" Malispite suddenly exclaimed. "HE WAS THE GUY WHO KEPT US BACK!"

"Mn." stated the figure.

Dusknoir was the only one who recognized him. It was HE. The being that had crushed his power so long ago in that fateful battle. He quivered with fear, what on earth was he-!

The being glared at him. It was a simple message: "If you even think about telling them, I'll kill you before you have time to spit it out."

Dusknoir, in fear, nodded his head up and down. The gaze off him vanished.

"This guy's name is Shitface!" Asmodeus introduced. "He's going to beat up my stupid host for us!"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"Hey there Shitface!"_

_The figure furrowed an eyebrow. It really was Asmodeus. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or confused at the demon's presence. The tall, adult looking version of Darkrai extended his legs to the ground, though he was still only an illusion._

_"Yo, I need your help to seal myself back inside my host." explained Asmodeus._

_"No." was the latters' reply._

_"Oh come on! Do it for old times' sake!"_

_"No."_

_"Fine then. How about a trade?" grinned Asmodeus devilishly. "If you help me... then I won't tell Malispite and Mercifond who you really are!"_

_The figure sighed aloud. "Whatever."_

* * *

><p><em><em>_END FLASHBACK_

"HE'S going to help us?" Malispite was angry. "No way! I refuse! He's a jerk!"

"Dumbass." said the figure.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

As the figure simply sighed, Mercifond held back her brother who was activating Demon's Offence trying to kill the bat like Pokemon. Asmodeus took center stage again.

"Listen up people! The only way any of us are making it out of here alive is if I restore the broken seal!" explained Asmodeus hastily, keeping an eye on Darkrai in the distance. "When the seal is restored, I will be back inside Darkrai's body and he will stop being berserk like this!"

"No!" Malispite and Cresselia yelled. "We won't let you inside my brothers' body either!" Cresselia glared.

"I'm afraid you don't have room to argue Celeste." Asmodeus grinned. "Because if I don't do it, his body will explode."

There was a silence before Deoxys and Mewtwo, who had just arrived, exclaimed "What?"

"I told you didn't I? His power is already equivalent to a class Five's and growing by the second! Eventually, all the built up energy that he already can't handle will dissolve his body and cause him to detonate!

Darkrai is a living time bomb at the moment!"

Cresselia and Gliscor began to sweat. The others stared at Asmodeus wide eyed, and Mewtwo grimaced, for that was what he had predicted would happen.

"We have about five minutes. At that point, his body will explode into a giant Cataclysm that will give all of us the mother of all nightmares- an eternity of pain in less than a second!" Asmodeus glared at Cresselia. "The shock alone would kill our minds. So what's it going to be, princess?"

Asmodeus did not even wait for an answer. He could see that Cresselia realized they had no other option, and they were running out of time anyway. "Shitface!"

"You get one punch." the bat Pokemon addressed Asmodeus. This pleased Asmodeus, who said that one punch was all that was needed anyway.

"One punch?" Ariados gaped. "How could one punch make a difference with Darkrai's power?"

At this point, Darkrai had gotten back up. However, this time a black bubble surrounded him. It pulsated with a black nightmarish aura that seemed to consume everything. Mewtwo and Deoxys could already sense the massive power behind it- the ultimate nightmare attack, Cataclysm. It was already building up inside him.

"Stand back." was all that the brown and blue colored bat said. "Demon's Offence."

Before Malispite could complain that somebody had stolen his signature Move, the brown bat had activated the red seals, angrily swarming around his arm. Before everyone could gasp how he was able to use Malispite's attack, he shouted

"Demon's Offence level two."

The seals on his arm glowed stronger and brighter, emitting raw power from his one hand. He gripped his own hand tightly, focusing all of his power into his arm. As Dusknoir watched halfway in fear, he announced the attack that had so easily beaten him in the past.

"Black... Inferno."

Black shadows that glowed red surrounded the figures arm. They melded into armor, with the Demon's Offence markings surrounding his wrist, up to his arm, and straight to the shoulder where it leveled off, dark smoke and flames rising from the end of his shoulder.

All of them were wide eyed. However the bat like Pokemon remained unfazed, as if this was nothing. He grunted once, and then turned back to Asmodeus.

"One punch."

"I'll tell you when." Asmodeus smirked, glad that his comrade was as strong as ever. Darkrai even appeared to stare at the figures arm, in primal awe of the raw EP coming out from it.

"By the way, what took you so long to get here?" Asmodeus suddenly eyed the agents. Blaze and Raptor shifted uneasily.

"...We pretended to be fainted so that we could conserve our energy." Raptor replied. "As a direct result, we're better off than any of you at the moment."

Blaze eyed Raptor. This was only partially true- they had only pretended to faint because when they fought Umbreon, they quickly realized he was far too powerful for them to handle. They had seen something there that they had never seen before: A Cursed Seal. Thus, they had pretended to be knocked out, and Umbreon left them alone to tend to his master.

Blaze narrowed his eyes at the thought of an actual Cursed Seal. The art to create them was difficult, and was supposed to be long forgotten. Apparently Kurades was able to recall how to do it... which was definitely a huge problem.

"I need a pathway." Asmodeus told them, flexing his knuckles. "I can fix the seal, but since I'm stuck in this semi-physical form, I have to be right next to him. Sad thing is, his attacks can hit me back since I'm so metaphysically close to the moron."

He eyed the brown bat, who stared at him back. However, it was Mewtwo who answered. He took Deoxys' hand off of him and proclaimed that he would do it. Mewtwo had been holding back before, since he did not want to kill Darkrai...

"...But in this case, if I don't use my full power I won't even scratch him." Mewtwo announced. Darkrai screamed a cry of insanity and anger, somehow reminding Mewtwo of his own. The purple psychic began charging up his attack. It would have to be a powerful Psyburn from the energy that Darkrai was gathering- no other attack would cut it.

"You may want to look after your friend." stated the figure in a low voice, eyes locked onto Darkrai. It took a few second before Malispite realized it was he who was being addressed.

"What? Who do you-?"

Gardevoir was on her knees. She sat there, mouth agape, simply staring at Darkrai. In all the confusion, Gardevoir was unharmed. They could see craters on every spot of the battlefield but where she lay. All of the time, he was purposely avoiding her.

"...Merc." Malispite nudged his sister, who saw it to. "Let me handle this."

* * *

><p>Darkrai had gathered every speck of darkness in the area. He was prepared to destroy them all once and for all. Then Gardevoir would be safe. No. He would keep killing. More and more, until she was safe. It was the only way.<p>

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Darkrai roared, his body and mind in pain all over, the Cataclysm bubble growing just a bit larger than before. With his giant shadow claws, he formed a sphere of darkness.

"I'll fire it now. Go in the interval between shots." Mewtwo commanded Asmodeus, summoning psychic energy. Mewtwo's energy was equally immense; Dusknoir and Ariados actually had to increase the potency of the seal to compensate for the new pressure being emitted. Mewtwo, using these immense powers, began to accelerate all the particles in the area, forming gray, black and white blobs, each of them still but containing enough energy to rip through steel for each of them. They were held in check only by Mewtwo's will, increasing in numbers by the second, surrounding him in an eerie white light.

"No more..." ranted Darkrai, widened his eye in anger. "NO MORE!"

Darkrai fired the shot. The largest Dark Pulse anyone had ever seen flew from Darkrai's shadow claws. The swirling abyss coming towards them had to be miles long, and maybe even miles wide.

"PSYBURN!"

Mewtwo countered this with his own massive attack- millions upon billions of the charged atoms and molecules flew to Darkrai at super speed, destroying everything in their path. Psyburn collided with Dark Pulse, ripping through the darkness straight at Darkrai. The Dark Pulse was destroyed in an instant, and instant Asmodeus took to rush at Darkrai, red seal in his palms.

Darkrai roared in pain as the Psyburn struck him, and Asmodeus flew on top of the prince. Dragging his head to the floor, Asmodeus began to chant the incantations necessary.

Darkrai roared back in anger.

He fire Dark Pulses in every direction. As Asmodeus indicated, he was hit, flying back more than half the distance he had crossed. The Cataclysm bubble came back, now bigger than ever.

"Shit!" cursed Asmodeus, who had not predicted that Darkrai was this strong. "Now that damn Cataclysm is in the way!"

If Asmodeus entered that space, he would be trapped and vulnerable to Darkrai's nightmares. As much as he hated to admit it, Darkrai's ability for nightmares were far stronger than his own.

"Shit...! Shit..!" Asmodeus gritted his teeth in anger. That was the only shot they had! One minute until Darkrai exploded! Now that the Cataclysm had built up to this extent, not even his comrade with the Black Inferno could do anything about it! Going near him was suicide!

"No...!" Deoxys cried. "Isn't there-?"

"We're done for." Dusknoir realized. His own energy was weakening; soon even his seal would be gone. "We can't win ..."

The black bubbld had at this point built up so much that it covered Darkrai. Spanning an entire city block, it inched towards them, muttering "No more... No more..."

* * *

><p>The brown bat silently landed next to the green haired psychic. The green haired psychic took no note of his presence.<p>

"Hey." Malispite said. Gardevoir did not hear him. Malispite noticed she was crying.

"So are you going to help or what?" he said impatiently. "Darkrai needs us now more than ever. He needs YOU more then ever!"

"...This... this is all my fault..." Gardevoir could barely speak of the destruction that she had caused. It was all her fault. It was all her fault that Darkrai was suffering as he was.

"Then don't mope around like an idiot." Malispite said to her. He stood back up, activating Demon's Offence. With a green eye, he turned to Gardevoir, speaking.

"He needs you now more than ever and you are just going to sit there and watch?

Gardevoir... he's doing all this for you. In case you haven't realized it, only you can convince him to stop. And yet here you are acting helpless." Malispite's face darkened.

"Do something about it already."

These words stung Gardevoir. However she realized he was right. In that instant that Malispite flew off to do battle with her best friend, Gardevoir had an epiphany of what to do. Malispite was right, Darkrai needed her. He needed her more than he knew, and she had to tell him that. Gardevoir's fist clenched with renewed determination; it was time for her to protect Darkrai.

"Thanks, Malispite." Gardevoir stood up. "I'm ready."

"Good." the red symbols had covered Malispite's body. "I'll back you up."

She clenched her other fist and she felt some of the strange light energy envelope her. In her mind, an attack came up.

"Lightstream!"

Gardevoir, as the attack implied, moved at just barely slower than the speed of light itself. She easily dodged the numerous shadow tendrils chasing her. To everyone's amazement, with her ferocity, she tore through Darkrai's attacks as if it were nothing.

"What is she doing! She can't possibly dodge all of them!" yelled Cresselia, fearful of her friend. This was exactly what happened, soon the tendrils grew thick in every direction, and Gardevoir could not proceed. Just then however, Malispite came. Where Gardevoir couldn't dodge he punched and sliced the darkness attacks and created a pathway to Darkrai, who was nothing more than a Cataclysm bubble.

"She's going in...!" gasped Deoxys.

Gardevoir activated her Move again, and shot straight through the black sphere, penetrating its depths. Malispite's Demon's Offence wore off quickly due to lack of energy. He fell down, no longer able to move as the shadow tendrils closed in on him.

"Go, Gardevoir." were the words he spoke before being buried under darkness.

"Malispite!" yelled Mercifond. Asmodeus simply gaped. Cresselia began crying, Deoxys and Mewtwo stared into oblivion, and Ruby cried out for her friend.

"Gardevoir..." Ruby said weakly in Gallade's arms. Gallade pursed his mouth, sweating from every pore.

Gardevoir was now inside the greatest nightmare attack of all time.

* * *

><p>Everything was black. Everything. No hope. Despair. <strong>Die. Everyone should die. Protect. No<em> Why Why does it no die despair be alone I die should lonely die no more no more<em>_ NO-_**__

Gardevoir shook these thought from her head, painfully snapping herself out of it. The effects of Cataclysm apparently did not affect her as greatly in this sphere. Or was it her tenacity to find Darkrai that kept her awake amidst the sheer chaos of the black sphere?

She didn't care. She was awake, and that was that.

"Darkrai!" yelled the green haired psychic. "Darkrai!"

There was no response. That is, until Gardevoir heard a weak moan. She tore through the shadows, running through the tendrils again trying to lock onto the source of the noise. "Darkrai! Darkrai!"

Visions flashed through her head. Everyone was dead. Everything was gone. All that remained was darkness. All that remained was loneliness.

"My fate."

Gardevoir had not realized that she had caught up to the prince of darkness. Behind her, he sat in a fetal position, floating in the air.

"My fate... alone... no more... no more..." Darkrai cried, visible tears from his eyes. These cold tears flowed down his black body and onto the floor, where they dissolved into nothing.

"Darkrai..." Gardevoir was shaking. Not from Cataclysm, but from the sight of Darkrai looking so pathetic.

"No..." Darkrai moaned. "I promised... No more..." he cried, more tears flowing.

All at once, Gardevoir saw another vision.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, I'm Gardevoir!"<em>

_Darkrai gazed up at her. He looked to his left. Nothing. He looked to his right. Nothing._

_Who was she talking to?_

_"Um, did you hear me...?" wondered the green haired girl aloud. Darkrai blinked for a moment, looking left and right again. It then dawned onto him another possibility._

_"...you're talking.. to me?"_

_"Um... yes..."_

_Gardevoir kept her distance. She had heard that Darkrai was supposed to be a cruel Pokemon bent of giving everyone nightmares. He supposable wished for the destruction of every Pokemon on the planet._

_She was on a dare from her friends. Go talk to the freak. See if he'll try and kill you. Gardevoir knew he couldn't kill her though, because her friends Lopunny and Poochyena were watching her._

_And so, here she was, talking to the freak._

_"Is this a dare?"_

_Gardevoir stopped shaking and blinked. Darkrai stared at her friends, then looked at her again._

_"I knew it." Darkrai sighed. "Go away."_

_Gardevoir blinked again. He only seemed annoyed, not hell-bent of destroying her. "Aren't you... going to try and kill me or something...?"_

_"No." with that simple phrase, their conversation ended, because Darkrai has shape-shifted into a shadow and melted into the wall. Gardevoir watched this in transfixion. He had left, and she had won the dare._

_Gardevoir returned to her friends._

* * *

><p><em>As the week went by, Gardevoir could not but help to wonder about that encounter. From what she had seen, Darkrai did not even attempt to steal her things, as the rumors held. The longer she thought about it, the more she realized that all she knew about him were rumors.<em>

_"But... he causes nightmares doesn't he?"_

_"Yep." Poocheyena replied to her one day. "He'll do it to anyone who comes near him. He hates everyone and wants to kill us all because he's such an evil Pokemon!"_

_As another week went by, she still could not shake him off her mind. If he were truly that evil, why didn't he do it to her the first time? After another week of contemplation, she saw him again. This time, she approached him on her own free will._

_"Hi."_

_Darkrai looked at her malevolently. Gardevoir thought she saw hatred in them, or perhaps it was only annoyance._

_"What do you want?" he replied harshly._

_"It-it's me... from earlier."_

_"I don't care. Leave me alone." he replied, crossing his arms and turning away. Gardevoir held a hand to her chest._

_"Do you... want to be left alone...?"_

_"Yes." he replied without hesitation._

_"...but... but why...?"_

_"...I deserve to be alone." Darkrai finally said. "No one should ever come near me. My nightmare powers affect anyone who touches me, and anyone who sleeps near me. I'm going to remain alone forever. Now go away, I hate all of you."_

_Gardevoir heard all of this, but what she focused on was the shakiness in his voice. He was afraid. Thinking very carefully for about a minute, she gave her reply._

_"No."_

_Darkrai barely acknowledged her. "What do you mean 'no'?"_

_"I'm not leaving."_

_Darkrai faced her, a look of shock and anger on his face. "Yes you will!"_

_"No. I'm staying here." Gardevoir was quaking on the inside. She was doing a very risky thing right now, if the rumors were true._

_"Go away!" Darkrai yelled at her. "Or else!"_

_"Or else you'll give me nightmares?" Gardevoir asked, her voice a bit steadier than before. "Fine. Give them to me. I'm staying here."_

_Darkrai was amazed. She really wasn't afraid of him. He had nothing to threaten her with. True, he could always just turn into a shadow..._

_He stared at her carefully. She wasn't going to budge. But the real question was: why?_

_"Why do you want to stay with me?" Darkrai asked, suspicious of another dare._

_"Because you look lonely every time I see you." she replied, a tinge of worry in her voice._

_"That doesn't matter! I'm supposed to be alone for all eternity!" Darkrai shouted back. With that, Gardevoir sat down leaning against the brick wall next to Darkrai. The latter seeing as it was hopeless, reluctantly sat down, albeit ten feet away from her. Silence passed between them for the longest time._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...I'm Gardevoir."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Darkrai."_

* * *

><p><em>"There she is!"<em>

_Gardevoir stood against a red brick wall. Her pursuers had finally trapped her._

_"The freak who hangs out with the other freak." the electivire said harshly. His partner, a meganium, murmured with approval._

_"We ought to teach her why she can't socialize with the freak." said the meganium, raising her claw for a Razor Leaf attack._

_"No!" Surprisingly, Gardevoir was knocked out of harms way by a young Pokemon- black with white hair. "Leave her alone, I don't even know her!" pleaded Darkrai. This was a lie and everyone knew it- Gardevoir had regularly spoken with him._

_"Oh great, he really did show up." the yellow twin tailed Pokemon said sharply. "Now we have to-"_

_There was a scream._

_Darkrai looked down in horror, and realized that he had given her a nightmare. Wide eyed, the electivire and meganium backed off a bit._

_"The freak did it again...!"_

_"No...! No! I didn't mean to!" Darkrai cried. He tried to snap her awake, but that only made the nightmare even worse than before._

_"Look at what you did to her!" the meganium screeched, running away. "You should have never been born!"_

_Later on, Gardevoir paid a visit to the infirmary. With the help of Arceus' powers, she was cured of her nightmare that the freak had given her._

_Gardevoir awoke the next day, with Darkrai sitting next to her on a separate bed. Gardevoir blinked at first, and then recognized him- the kid she had talked to the other day._

_Gardevoir pulled the cover up._

_The nightmare giver. Darkrai the freak of nature._

_"...Hi." Darkrai said nervously. It was clear from his expression he was mad at himself for what he had done. He twisted his body in sadness and a sense of unforgiving towards himself. Gardevoir simply stared, unsure of whether he would infect her again or not._

_"I'm sorry." Darkrai said in a low voice. "I... I can't... my powers..."_

_She watched as he clenched his fists, cursing himself at what he had done._

_"I just thought..." Darkrai chocked. "I just thought I would make friend..."_

_Darkrai's face twisted into a look of utter sadness. He knew that he would never be forgiven. She saw that in him. In that instant, Gardevoir realized something that no other Pokemon in the school had been able to comprehend._

_"Bye. I'm sure your sick of me already." retracting his legs, Darkrai flew off._

_"Wait!"_

_Darkrai stopped, floating in midair. He slowly turned around, to see that the green haired female had staggered out of bed._

_"It- it's okay." Gardevoir slowly stood back up._

_Darkrai was not a horrible Pokemon. All of the rumors she had heard about him said he was a malevolent disaster that never should have been born. That he was a vicious Pokemon with only two emotions: hatred and rage. That he would not hesitate to give anyone nightmares just for existing. Because that was the sort of freak he was._

_"I... I understand." she smiled nervously._

_Darkrai was shocked._

_"...wh-what!"_

_"It wasn't your fault." Gardevoir smiled kindly. It was as she expected- instead of the two emotions he could only convey, a feeling of happiness rushed up inside his body- she could practically see it welling up._

_"You- you don't hate me...?" Darkrai tensely asked, as if Gardevoir's only option were to bear malice towards the child. Gardevoir bore no such, and kindly extended her hand._

_"I can be your friend if you want."_

_Darkrai simply stood there, wide eyed. He could have sworn she told him that she would be his friend. That couldn't be it though. It was impossible- he was, after all, a monstrosity._

_"Where do you sit at lunch?"_

* * *

><p><em>The fire was enormous.<em>

_The house did not stand a chance. Some were saying it was Arson. Some humans suspected something went chemically wrong in their house. All were waiting for the fire fighters to arrive._

_In the midst of it all were three young Pokemon. One was crying hard, wailing for mother and father to emerge from the fire without harm. Another younger one was hugging the first one's leg. She too was crying, because she knew something bad was happening but did not know what. The third one was clutched in the first one's arms- wailing uncontrollably; too young to know what was taking place._

_All three of them would never see their parents again._

_"Gardevoir!"_

_The young green haired girl turned around to the spoken voice. It was the prince of darkness, who had heard that something was happening. Flying next to him was a purple bat like Pokemon named Gliscor. They went to Gardevoir, still crying, and gazed up to the burning house._

_"Oh no..." said Gliscor in a small voice, covering his head with his claws in fear._

_"They're gone..." Gardevoir wailed. She knew her parents couldn't have survived. She knew because they had become trapped in the basement saving the three of them._

_The fire had erupted quickly. So quickly in fact, that not even the normally responsive fire firefighting team could answer the call in time. Eventually, they did get there, and doused the burning house in water._

_Gardevoir still stood, crying. Kirlia and Ralts were now silent. Kirlia held Gardevoir's leg as if her life depended on it, but not comprehending just what had occurred. Ralts lay in her blanket, sleeping amidst the chaos of yelling and shouting. The only one who never saw it happen._

_"Gardevoir..." Darkrai was about to touch her, to comfort her, but realized that he couldn't. He couldn't do a thing._

_"Gardevoir..." Gliscor looked at her, trying to cheer her up by hugging her. "It-it will be fine right...? Y-Your parents will come out... right...?"_

_Darkrai clenched his fist. If only he had been here sooner. If only he knew Rain Dance like his older brother. If only he could touch Gardevoir to show that he really cared for her._

_"Gardevoir..." Darkrai felt worthless, but he was going to change that in the only way he knew how. "Gardevoir listen to me!"_

_Gardevoir and Gliscor faced him, a strange adult look on his face, staring at them with determined eyes. "Gardevoir...! From now on I swear! I promise something like this will never happen again!_

_From now on, I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you!"_

* * *

><p>The visions in her head ended. Tears sprung up in Gardevoir's eyes. Even though Darkrai had gone completely berserk, he still remembered the promise he made to her years ago.<p>

"Darkrai..."

"Never... promise..." Darkrai spoke in gibberish, still crying as he spoke in his fetal pose. "I...promised..."

"Darkrai." moaned Gardevoir. She placed her hand to her chest. It was now or never. She walked up to him. Though the nightmarish visions were intense, like that day several years ago, she was unafraid of getting bad dreams.

"Darkrai... Please listen to me." Gardevoir spoke to him in the softest voice imaginable. "You were always there for me Darkrai. You are the greatest friend I could possibly ask for." Gardevoir smiled, tears in her eyes. "But... you can't do this..."

"I will protect you..."

"No!" Gardevoir cried, with such force that it caused Darkrai to tremble. "You always do this...!" she shouted. "You always shoulder everyone's burdens! You always tell us you can handle it when you can't! You always try so hard to impress us because you're afraid we'll leave! You always...

You always... protect us. Not just me. All of us." Gardevoir said, head down. Darkrai's eye was wide open, tears still flowing.

"Darkrai... you always think of others. But you never once thought for yourself." Gardevoir finally said.

"You never realized that the one who needed saving was yourself."

Darkrai stared at Gardevoir, unimaginable feelings passing him by.

"Let me save you." Gardevoir smiled, extending a hand. Darkrai cried again. He cried for his friends. His priceless companions that he would do anything for. And now, for the first time in his life, Darkrai realized an important fact: That his friends would also do anything for him.

"Gardevoir..." Darkrai wept. "I'm about... to do something horrible... stop me..." he cried, at this point both mind and body uncontrollable as the counter towards doomsday ticked down.

"I know." Gardevoir said. She wrapped her arms around Darkrai, forcing herself in his way until she had draped her body around him. "Rest, you need it..."

Gardevoir's mind went blank as she was stung with nightmares.

* * *

><p>"Wait... something's happening...!" Blaze cried out. The bubble containing Darkrai and Gardevoir was suddenly convulsing. In a matter of seconds it had actually burst, the Cataclysm sphere was destroyed, leaving both Darkrai and Gardevoir as the epicenter of it all.<p>

"I don't... believe it!" Asmodeus said happily. Not wasting any more time, he flew towards Darkrai with great speed, already preparing the incantations for the seal.

"No wait- Asmodeus!"

Darkrai's giant claw arms were still active. They sense Asmodeus and flew downwards, preparing to crush him into oblivion.

"Now!"

Before anyone realized what 'now' meant, the bat figure was gone. The next second he was at Asmodeus' side, preparing to strike down Darkrai's claws.

"Heh, just like old times." Asmodeus said playfully, his back against the figure as the shadow tendrils advanced on him. "All we need now is Absolix."

"Black... Inferno."

One punch from the attack was all it took to decimate everything in sight. One punch was all it took to destroy thousands of vine like shadow tendrils. One punch and the shadow claws were gone; even Darkrai's purple aura had disappeared. There was simply a loud 'boom' and everything Darkrai had to attack them with had simply vanished.

"What... the hell...!" Agent Raptor said in awe.

"The power to turn everything into nothing..." Dusknoir remembered. "Black Inferno."

Asmodeus zoomed in to Darkrai, once again pinning his head to the floor and flinging Gardevoir aside.

"Now... Seal Activation: Broken Law!"

Seals appeared from out of nowhere. Small ones, large ones, one even as big as en entire city block. Asmodeus' seal connected with Darkrai's, and the power from the devices began to shine through the darkness and into Darkrai.

"Bind!" Asmodeus yelled above the roar of power he had summoned.

The amazing incantations that had been written across the skies merged downward into Darkrai's body. The seals fused themselves onto Darkrai's arm, flowing into him like a river. As Asmodeus yelled above them to focus their power into sealing himself back in, he began to dissolve in midair. With a final smirk, he gave it his all and every seal surrounded Darkrai at once, and then slammed into him at hyper speed.

When it was over, Darkrai lay on the ground. Asmodeus was nowhere to be seen, as was the strange bat like Pokemon, who had disappeared amidst the act.

"D-Darkr-"

"Darkrai!" Deoxys yelled happily.

Dusknoir finally undid the seal, now power weak. However he smiled at a job well done- Darkrai was once again safe, from both Kurades and himself. The secret agents talked amongst themselves excitably, wanting to explain things as quickly as possible to their boss. Malispite and Mercifond hugged themselves, and Gallade and Ruby collapsed from joy.

Gardevoir remained at Darkrai's side, now conscious with the effects of Cataclysm gone. Knowing that because he had nearly zero EP his nightmare powers wouldn't work, she grabbed onto him and held him tightly.

"It's okay now Darkrai…you're safe."

Darkrai could barely register any of this. He was tired. He was beat up, but mentally and physically. He would need to see a doctor soon or he would probably die then and there. But none of that mattered to him. What mattered were the screams of joy he heard in the background, blurred out by lack of hearing. His sister, already shouting words and phrases he couldn't understand. His best friend, next to him, he as dead as Darkrai was, telling him something he couldn't understand. The soft white fur against his body, telling him everything was going to be all right.

Darkrai breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

He could finally rest.

**-Arc two "Zero" end-**

**A/n: **Arc two is done! Don't forget to read the movie in between arcs, JudgmenT, which is already posted here!


End file.
